Ranma No More
by Dani Yanega
Summary: WARNING: Very Dark fic Ranma's visit to Jusenkyo changes his life and that of the world forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All:

I wanted to thank Jerry Unipeg for keeping my original stories stored under his FFN ID. I have been reformating all those orignial stories and added some chapters to them. I will be moving them from Jerry's ID to mine as I finish getting them reformated, spell and grammer checked. Just so you know yes I am still working on 'The Changing of Isis' as well I just sort of hit a temporary block so I decided to get my first stories fixed. Please note I have also combined the chapters together to get larger chapters and hopefully fewer chapters.

Thanks again for reading my Fics.

Dani

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alterneat History

By: Dani Yanega

New Email AGAIN:

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own the Many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all

the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories wether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Chapter One

Two figures exited a line of trees; they stood on a cliff that overlooked a huge mist-covered valley. The mist rolled around the valley, though the beauty was lost on them, as the mist moved it exposed the hundreds of springs of varying sizes and shapes. Each of the pools contained bamboo poles of differing heights, diameters, and numbers, depending on the size of the pools. Two-thirds of the valley had a lush, dense forest that circled it while, the last third was the cliff where they stood. The young man looked down into the valley below. His face showed how he felt about visiting this new training ground, his sapphire blue eyes told all who looked that he felt this valley was lacking. The man with him had not noticed as his attention was on a small booklet. He looked at the booklet then down at the valley as if he was looking for something in particular. His eyes suddenly lit up and a smiled that would frighten a demon appeared on his face.

"Jeez, pop this don't look like a dangerous training ground. You sure you read it right?" Asked the boy as he glared at his father from the corner of his eyes, his father straightened and standing a little taller responded to his son.

"Insolent boy, I know what I am doing, just because it doesn't look dangerous doesn't mean it isn't." The man stood with his arms crossed over his massive chest looking out over the valley with a stony glare.

The young boy shrugged his shoulders as he rolled his eyes. He had heard his father s bolstering all his life and was getting tired of it. Both men were wearing dingy white gi. The older man was tall and overweight, but toned with years of fighting and training. There was, however, the starting of a paunch. He wore a white bandana over his head to cover his lack of hair. It was tied in place with another bandana. This one was however rolled up. There was also a pair of wire rim glasses perched on his nose. He appeared to be in his early forties. The boy was about sixteen, with raven black hair tied into a short pigtail, with eyes as blue as the bluest sapphire. He stood five feet ten inches tall, with an average build. He was carrying a loaded backpack like his father, but his was much larger. He looked out over the valley, with skepticism, his posture was relaxed, but he seemed coiled like a cobra ready to strike. He exuded confidence, and power, as he turned toward the path that led down into the valley. As the men headed down into the valley, a rustling came from the bushes behind them but the men had not noticed. While from the bushes a pair of dark brown eyes glowed with the fire of anger while they watched as the men left.

[I got you now Saotome; revenge will soon be mine.] The rustling slowly moved to follow the two men.

The rustling moved away from the path. It slowly dwindled in volume and then stopped suddenly. A loud *CRACK* filled the air. It sounded as if a pile driver just smashed into a brick wall; it was however, the young spy as his fist slammed into an ancient tree. The tree fell adding a *CRASH* to the quiet of the valley. Then his voice rang out overflowing with rage.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!" Only the creatures in the forest around him heard his shout of desperation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two men entered the valley; off to one side they noticed an old hut. When they reached the edge of the spring, they dropped their packs and made ready to do battle. As they jumped on top of the poles in the two springs closest to them. An old Chinese man wearing a dark sage uniform came out of the run down hut. His eyes opened wide as it always surprised him that no one ever asked about the springs before they started fighting over them. He shook his head in disgust, as Jusenkyo would have its victims. He quickly disappeared back into his hut, he returned a few moments later carrying a still whistling teakettle. He ran toward the fighters as he marveled at the skills they possessed. When the guide reached them he shouted to the fighters, only the young boy seemed to be paying attention to him.

"Mr. Customers, please to wait!" The guide shouted as he came running up, panting heavily and waving his empty arm in a warning gesture.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Ok, Ranma my boy let s see what you got!" Could be heard from the older man as he and his son started fighting, Ranma responded with a condescending tone, and sneer on his face.

"More than you can handle oyaji." The two fighters leapt from pole to pole, with graceful, fluid motions.

The two fighters started to shout taunts at each other. All the while, as they traded punches as they leapt from one spring to another. They would lightly land on the old bamboo poles under the father s weight the ancient bamboo would bow but it never broke, as the old fighter would quickly jump to another pole. The younger man would gently land on the poles his weight never displayed by the poles as he moved from one to another. As the old guide ran up he tried to get the fighters attention and shouted another warning but it was cut off, the guide winced, when as he saw the boy as he turned toward him and was hit by his father for the distraction.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Oh, please Mr. Customers _very dangerous_ must not fight at Jusenkyo must stop before fall in...!" It was too late, at his son s distraction Genma using a spin kick, hit his son in his solar plexus and sent his son flying toward a spring, the breath leaving the boy s body.

The father smiled evilly as he watched his son fly toward the spring that would keep the boy tethered to him as his slave for the rest of his life. Genma jumped down next to the guide as he watched his son fly toward the spring he knew would make the boy his slave. He pulled out the book of Forbidden Training Grounds , knowing this was the best chance he had of keeping the boy tied to him. He stared at the map in the book and at the spring Ranma was about to splash into when the guides said something that caused him to freeze and pale in shock.

Oh map in book no good. Spring flood every five, ten years. When water recede spring change location. Jusenkyo prevent powerful curses. The guide walked away as Genma stared down at the Printed in 1948 on the cover page.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Into the valley came a young man about sixteen and very muscular. He had short black hair with deep brown eyes that were full of rage, hate, and depression. He stood five feet ten and half inches tall. He wore a yellow and black leopard printed bandana that was tied around his head. He also wore a yellow shirt, with brown pants, which had leather ties crisscrossing the lower half of his legs and soft sole leather boots. He carried a huge backpack with a red umbrella on top. He entered the valley and saw the two men fighting. His face lit up as it was their fighting that helped him in finding his way to them. He focused on the younger man, and growled, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Now I will get my _revenge_, Saotome!" He reached up, as he took hold of the umbrella he withdrew it, and started forward until he saw the other boy fall into one of the springs.

His eyes went wide as he stopped dead, at what he saw and heard next. He stared frozen to his place as Ranma left the pool coughing up water, but it was not Ranma. It could not be. The boy stared in awed disbelief; he looked up at the boy s father as he saw the disgust in the man s eyes. His own brown ones narrowed to tiny slits. He could not believe the callous disregard for what was happening to his son. Ryoga then had an epiphany and it was at war with what was the truth and what he wanted to believe was the truth.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma hit the water with a loud splash, his body slowly sank; he tried not to swallow the slimy stagnated water but since his father kicked his air from his body, he on reflex tried to breathe in air before he sank. He instead breathed in water. He stared up to the surface through muddy water. He just made out the sun as it shimmered at the surface. He reached toward the surface and tried to kick himself up toward the light. However, he was unable to make his body respond to what he wanted; it was as if a thousand hands were holding him under the water. He tried to panic but there was a strange calming influence. It surrounded him almost as if he was in a loving embrace. He closed his eyes and relished the sensation of safeness, he burned it into his memory so he could compare it later with others knowing this embrace was the one he wanted to spend his life in. He came out of his catatonia as he began to need fresh oxygen; he felt something happening to his body. He felt a tingle sensation as if his entire body had fallen asleep. He next felt as his body was shifting and compressing. It was not painful but it was interesting. He wondered if he would ever feel it again. He noticed the _hands_ had released him. He then kicked toward the surface of the pool. He broke the surface of the water, she heard the guide speaking as she struggled to the edge of the pool. As she pulled herself out of the water, she was still on her hands and knees she tried to cough up the filthy water she had swallowed when she fell in the pool.

"Oh, so sorry Sir, Mr. Customer fall Spring of Drowned Girl . Tragic story girl drown fifteen hundred years ago. Now when fall in spring take body of girl." Ranma stared at the old leathery man before her; she swore he had two heads.

She moved farther from the edge of the pool, in order to rise to her feet when she felt something that she did not have before as it brushed against her left arm. When she was finally standing, she stumbled slightly, nearly falling back into the pool she just left. She noticed that her center of balance was no longer, where it should be. She looked down and opened the top of her gi. Her mind went numb, as she no longer saw a toned muscular chest, but instead there was now a pair of very well endowed breasts. She reached a hand down to feel between her legs finding that, what should have been there was not. Ranma's eyes stared blankly ahead. She had not moved as the numbness slowly settled on the rest of her body.

Ranma saw her father staring in shock and was unmoving as the stare turned to a glare. She watched him as she checked for her old body parts. She watched as the shock turned to disgust and she now knew that this was not a dream. She turned her back on her father and the guide. It was then that she noticed the other boy frozen in mid stride. She saw the look of horror on his face. Ranma stared at him with fear, horror, and disbelief, the other boy began to slowly back away from the spring as fear permeated his entire body.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Ryoga moved backwards, he kept the beautiful red haired girl in his sights. He felt he was betraying her as he backed away from the pain, horror, fear, and depression that played across her elfin face. He could not believe what his eyes were telling him that his mortal enemy had just been changed into a girl. The new information broke through his anger. It made him realized if he stayed there, he would be cursed too. He stopped as a movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw the redhead s father as he began to grow angry. Ryoga watched with seething anger, as it seemed the man s rage was directed at the neo-girl. He watched as the father's shock turned to disgusted and loathing, he watched the man as he walked up behind Ranma, then punched the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to get to a kneeling position, while clasping her head.

"Stop acting like a weak girl, boy, take this like a man. You must make sacrifices for the Art!" Genma snorted with disgust as he towered over the struggling girl.

Ryoga snarled in anger. He forgot the danger and began to move forward umbrella at the ready. All he wanted now was to beat some sense into the unfeeling man. When something strange started to happen to Ranma, she began to scream and clutch her head as if she was in great pain. She leaned forward putting her forehead to the ground. As Ryoga watched in shock; while Genma drew back, his leg then kicked his screaming child in the stomach, lifting her off the ground a few feet. She landed on her side, still holding her head and curling into the fetal position, while silently screaming. Ryoga gasped and his eyes went wide when Genma, a look of pure loathing on his face, leaned down and grabbed the girl by her bright red pigtail. He jerked hard on her hair trying to haul her to her feet. Ryoga did not think he could get any angrier with the man, when a great red aura flared up around the girl. It exploded into existence knocking the guide to the ground just inches from one of the springs. The girl s father was not that lucky as he took the brunt of the fiery blast and was knocked smoking, backward and into one of the pools. When he emerged, water was dripping off his seven-foot tall black and white fur covered body. The guide stood up shaking his head and tsked .

"Oh, sir you fall into Spring of Drowned Giant Panda, very tragic story of panda drown in spring two thousand years ago." The sarcasm was lost on everyone as this time the guide did not apologize for the victim s curse.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga's eyes went even wider. He nearly dropped his umbrella. He watched as a Panda emerged from the small pond, he turned and ran from the valley of Jusenkyo, hoping he never saw it again. A small twinge of guilt built in the back of his mind, for leaving Ranma to the sadistic man and for placing his misguided rage at her feet when it should have been put at her father s. The thought was only fleeting as the eternally lost boy prayed to the Kami-sama that his family s directional curse kicked in quickly and took him far from this horrible place.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma watched the boy go, through her mind's confused haze she finally recognized the fleeing boy. He was her friend from junior high Ryoga Hibiki, what she had not understood was why and how he got to China. She slowly got to her feet; Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, when she noticed that the screaming voice in her mind had subsided to a quiet whimper. It felt as if her mind was being shredded into tiny pieces then put into a blender on puree. She turned to face the guide and panda. Ranma suddenly felt she was being pulled away from where she was but she knew she was not moving. Ranma watched as though she was watching a movie scene being played out in front of her. The guide had retrieved the teakettle he had dropped the water still hot and poured it on the panda that returned him to human form. He then tried to do the same to Ranma but she stopped him, as the guide explained.

"See sirs hot water turn back, so sorry cold water change again. So sorry again not use Jusenkyo to cure curse, once cursed by spring, no other spring work." The guide spoke directly at Ranma for some reason he was frightened of her, he thought it might be the fact her blue eyes were now purple and glowing.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma took a step back from his child as he saw the ice cold stare of hatred looking at him. His eyes widen in fear as he realized, it was not his son's eyes alone that looked back at him but the eyes of a stranger, mixed in with his son. Ranma slowly advanced toward her father.

"You have hurt him for the last time, as of this moment on; to you he does not exist." She said with deadly calm.

Genma stared dumbfounded at his son turn daughter. He slowly froze as his mind went into shock. That had not sounded like his son, her voice was heavy with a Chinese accent. Then what Ranma was saying registered, and his eyes went even wider as he started to sputter out, as he 8spoke, he kept a close eye on his child as he realized this Ranma before him would not hesitate to kill him.

"Bu..but you are my heir what abou..about the joining of the schools, you mus..must fulfill the agreement, you can..can t do this!" Ranma-chan raised an eyebrow at the new information; she stared suspiciously at the wet and sweating man, she asked him.

"Joining the schools? Fulfill the agreement? What agreement?" Genma realized he was saying too much and tried to divert Ranma's attention.

"What has happen to you son you're suppose to be a man not this _weak_ little girl." Genma hadn t noticed as the more shallow pools began to freeze, the guide however did and slowly started to move away.

Genma finished, as he crossed his arms and glared at his 'daughter'. Genma smiled inwardly, as he knew what buttons to push to get Ranma away from a subject or revelation he had not wanted him to have. Ranma-chan looked at her father then smiled a smiled that contained so much feral anger that Genma backed up a couple of steps, as he was reminded of what happened with the Neko-Ken training. He did not pay attention and started to topple into another spring. Waving his arms, he was just able to catch his balance, when Ranma jumped at him. She grabbed her father by the throat and pulled him down to face her. This was a real feat for a girl of five feet six inches, considering Genma s bulk. Ranma's voice was cold and unemotional, as she snarled out some words quietly to herself, while staring into her father's eyes. Genma gulped as he saw as his son's eyes started to glow with a lavender fire, then he screamed as his mind was being torn apart. Ranma suddenly dropped Genma and backed away. A combination of great emotional pain and disgust filled her eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she growled out her warning to Genma, with a voice that promised _death_ if he refused.

"There will be no joining of the Anything Goes Martial Arts Schools, or a fulfilling of an agreement made by two _drunken_ fools. As of now you have no son _you_ have killed him. Ranma's part of the pledge you made to his mother has been fulfilled. You will fulfill all the other pledges you have made for he _will not_." With that, Ranma spat at the ground in front of her father.

She then turned and headed off into the mountains. The guide watching all this just shook his head with some confusion, then noticed the direction the young girl was headed and tried to warn her. The fear for her safety showed on his face only no one was there to see it.

"Sirs please to be careful you head to Musk territory very dangerous for female persons!" Ranma stopped and turned, she looked at the guide he stepped back from the anger he saw there.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's eyes flared with angry fire, she said nothing, only nodded at his warning but continued in that direction, as the guide slowly turned back to the now standing Genma. Neither man saw as Ranma picked up both backpacks. The martial artist moved quicker then lightening causing the guide to marvel at the speed of this overweight fighter. Genma grabbed a hand full of the guide's shirt and screamed into his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON!" The guide looked at him with pity and shook his head.

"I no know Mr. Customer this never happen to victim of Drowned Girl Spring before." The guide told him as he pried the man s fingers from around his neck.

"Is there someone who _would_ know? I need to get my son back." Genma shivered as he remembered the look of hatred his son leveled at him.

"It seem son no want back with you." The guide stated flatly, as he tried to brush out the wrinkle, Genma put in his shirt.

"Elders at Joketsuzoku village of Amazons might know." He told the man who seemed to have not heard his last comment.

"Take me there." Said Genma with a look of distraction, he stared in the direction his child went, heading toward the mountains.

The guide led Genma in the opposite direction his son had taken. Their leaving had not, gone unnoticed. As hiding in the bushes all, this played out before the eyes of the eternally lost boy. He watched as Genma and the guide left Jusenkyo. Once they disappeared down a path into the forest; Ryoga came out from the bushes and stared in the direction the guide was taking Genma. He glared as a sickly green and yellow aura formed around him and he too spat after the disappearing form of Genma. He then turned and started after the boy turned girl, making sure he kept the spring to his left and staying as far from them as possible.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The guide and Genma were ushered into the Amazon village by one of the guards. Genma looked around, he found the village wanting; he wondered though if they had anything worth _borrowing_. They were taken to the center of the village where he saw there was a tournament of some kind being fought. A young purple hair girl of sixteen was fighting a mammoth of a woman twice her age. The girl carried two mace type weapons; Genma snorted in disgust at her use of weapons. She feinted with one giving her the opening she needed to knock the woman off the log. Genma snorted with disgust as he looked around and saw they were all weapon users. Then Genma paused as his nostrils went under assault, he turned and spotted a banquet table laden with dozens of different kinds of delectable foods although to Genma all food was delectable. His mouth started to salivate, as he ran straight for the food. He reached his grubby hand out for a large roast duck, when a gnarled staff came down hard on his wrist.

"OOOWWWW!" The overgrown martial artist screamed, he rubbed his throbbing wrist as he looked around for his attacker.

=Who are you and what are you doing here?= Genma turned at the gravelly voice behind him.

He stared into the ghoulish face of a two-foot high old woman. She was wearing green robes that cover her whole body, her eyes were as black and cold as onyx. She had long white hair that pooled on the ground at her feet. She then jumped to the top of the walking stick; she stared directly into Genma s eyes. He gulped and slowly took a step back from the old mummy as images of the hard cold burning eyes of his son now daughter appeared in his mind s eye.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma turned to face the voice and saw a woman, at least he thought it was a woman perched on top a six-foot long staff. Her age, he could not guess, but a walking mummy came to mind. The guide ran up to the ancient woman fear on his face as he looked at the old woman, anger as he glared at Genma. He bowed respectfully to the mummy-cycle, then started to talk to her.

=Elder, I am sorry, I brought him here. I did not know he would be so rude.= The Elder glared at Genma, who shrank away slightly from her, as a memory of an equally as old and small man appeared in his mind.

=Why did you bring him here, Ta Nge.= Genma looked lost while his head moved back and forth between the guide and old woman as they talked.

=He and his son were just cursed at Jusenkyo, but something went wrong with the boy, Elder Ku Lon. Something went _very_ wrong!= Ku Lon looked intrigued, and waved to the guard that brought them into the village, while still eyeing the fat martial artist with undisguised disgust and suspicion.

=Come you can tell me what happened. Guard, escort _this_ to the guesthouse, feed him and keep him _contained_.= Ku Lon s face showed she didn t want the man in her village, she finished, pointing at Genma.

Genma had not noticed the rage that filled the little woman s face as his attention was still on the food-laden table. The guard tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention, and then she motioned Genma to follow her. He looked nervously at the guard then to the guide. Ku Lon rolled her eyes as Ta Nge talked with Genma.

"Is ok Mr. Customer they take you get food, and allow you rest here. I talk with Elder Ku Lon about problem with other Mr. Customer." He finished pointing to Ku Lon.

Genma was finally in an area he was comfortable with 'chauvinism'. He stared hard at the old woman balancing on the staff. The look he gave, told the elder he thought little of her status and even less of her skill. He knew she was a fighter, but in his mind how good a fighter could a weak woman be. He shivered involuntarily as the mummy released the tight hold on her power for the briefest of moments. She smiled as she saw the pompous ass shiver. She then turned as she regarded Genma as nothing more than dirt beneath her staff and even less as he was unworthy to walk on.

"Cologne? How could these _weak women_ help my boy?" He was disgusted at having to ask a woman for help; was evident on his face and in the tone of his voice, Ta Nge looked horror stricken at his reply.

Ku Lon turned to face the arrogant fighter her eyes flashing red with rage. Genma's eyes widen as the old woman disappeared in a flurry of motion, he then cowered as he felt her staff as it came down hard on his head. He then felt points on his legs being touched. He collapsed in a heap, as he lost the use of his legs. He looked up and saw Ku Lon balancing on her staff, glaring down at him.

"We know more about Jusenkyo than anyone living, so show respect when addressing us, _male_." As the elder spoke angrily at him, she then spat at him as she waved the guard to take him away.

Ta Nge watched as the guard dragged Genma away by the collar of his gi. He did not like dealing with the Amazons but they were the safest of the three tribes that lived within the valley. Ku Lon led the guide to her home. As they settled in, her great granddaughter joined them with a tray of tea. She was the young winner of the tournament. The girl had long flowing purple hair going down to the small of her back, with two little ponytails on each side of her head. She stood about five feet eight inches tall, and was very shapely. Her eyes were a unique color of red-purple; she was wearing a silk Chinese pantsuit with matching slippers, pink in color.

=Please Ta Nge, tell me what happen.= Ku Lon said handing Ta Nge a cup of tea.

He slowly took a sip of tea, gathering his thoughts. He looked sadly up at the old woman and her granddaughter. His face showed he finally allowed Jusenkyo to get to him. He lowered his head again at the gasped from the young fighter. He took another sip of tea then let free a deep sigh. He knew he had to retell what befell the young fighter but it was hard to repeat. He then looked back up and stared the elder directly in the eyes. The raising of her left eyebrow was the only acknowledgment of the pain and despair in the eyes of Ta Nge.

=It was as it always is Elder, they did not listen.= He shook his head, Ta Nge again sighed deeply and drank a little more of the relaxing brew.

=They fought over the spring.= She stated, nodding her head, the guide sipped his tea and nodded in return, her granddaughter rolled her eyes at the stupidity of males.

=It was what happened after the young Mr. Customer came out of the spring that brought us here.= He took another sip of tea.

Ku Lon and her granddaughter looked on expectantly waiting for Ta Nge to continue. Ta Nge sat and stared into the teacup. The images of what happened earlier that day flashed in the brown liquid that was in the bottom of his cup. He had not seen the impatience of the two women before him. However, only Ku Lon understood his dilemma. She put a hand on her granddaughter s arm as the young girl started for the guide to shake more information out of him. Ku Lon decided to prod the old man for more information but her great granddaughter could wait no more.

=Which spring did he fall in?= Asked the purple hair girl, excitedly, Ku Lon glared at her, while Ta Nge just looked at her over the rim of his teacup.

=Granddaughter you are here to learn not interrupt.= The young girl hung her head in shame.

=Sorry Great Grandmother, I just wanted to help.= Ku Lon reached over and patted the young girls arm.

=I know child, I know, please go on Ta Nge. Xian Pu is just excited, she won the tournament today.= Ku Lon finished smiling proudly at Xian Pu; the guide nodded congratulations at her, as she beamed back at him full of pride.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga chased after his gender-shifting enemy. He saw her in the distance and tried to keep her in his sights. He knew that if he lost sight of her he would be lost. She stopped at the base of a mountain and was about to start her climb when Ryoga called to her. He was gasping for air as he neared her.

"Saotome, wait! You owe me!" Ryoga saw the girl stop.

Ranma turned to face her one time friend her eyes glowing again the fiery lavender. Ryoga stopped dead; breathing heavily, fear in his heart. Ranma walked toward him, when she was but inches from him she gently laid her small delicate hand upon his shoulder. Ryoga tried to scream but he had no voice as his brain was sifted through. His memories flashing through his mind, memories he needed to remember, memories he never wanted to have. Just as soon as it started, it ended. Ryoga fell to his knees. Ranma leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"#He was not your enemy Ryoga, he waited for you for three days. He would have waited forever, because he didn't want to leave his friend, when he had none. Go from here Ryoga it is a dangerous place.#" Ryoga shuddered as the girl s hot breath brushed seductively over his ear.

Ranma turned and started her climb. Ryoga blinked as he rose shakily to his feet. He watched as Ranma disappeared up the mountain, by jumping from ledge to ledge like a gazelle. He stumbled to the base of the mountain and started up after the red head. He moved quickly to keep up with her, as she climbed rapidly, it was getting harder to keep her in sight. Ryoga panted while he sped up his ascent. They climbed for hours, finally, when dusk arrived; they reached a plateau large enough to camp on for the night. As Ryoga crawled onto the ledge, he looked back down the mountain all he saw was the mist of the valley. Still panting he looked around the small plateau he saw Ranma building a fire. Setting a pot of water to boil, she dug through her backpack and pulled out a couple of instant ramen packets. Ryoga sat down next to the fire. He searched through his backpack and pulled out some freeze-dried meat, to add to the ramen. The plateau was small with a few scattering of bushes and trees. Coming from a crack in the side of the mountain was a small fountain of running water. When the ramen finished cooking Ranma dished out some for Ryoga and herself. They ate quietly for a while, until Ranma broke the uneasy silence.

"Why did you follow me Ryoga, I won t fight you if that is why your here, you can go ahead and kill me now, I am dead anyway." Her voice was full of despair and sadness.

Ryoga looked at the red head. He recognized the emotions that were playing across her pretty face emotions he knew very well. His face filled with confusion, as he could not understand why she had these feelings. She was the best fighter he knew and at least she had been with her father. He could not even find his way home. He then realized this was not, the way Ranma acted and there was more to this then he knew. He glared at her he wanted answers and he would get them.

What is happening Sao Ranma! This is not like you! Ryoga asked but he sounded more like he demanded.

"What is happening doesn't concern you, and staying in this area any longer will only increase your chance to receive a curse?" Ryoga slowly chewed the food still in his mouth, his mind in turmoil, Ranma watched him as he sorted through his thoughts.

[Why _did_ I follow her? Why _didn't_ I just leave after what happen?] Ryoga swallowed and then looked into the crystal amethyst eyes of Ranma Saotome with determination, he told her.

"You said it at the base of the mountain Ranma, we're friends and you're in trouble, I want to help, I need to help. What happen back there at...at..."

"Jusenkyo." Ranma told him.

"Yeah; Jusenkyo." Ryoga finished he had a thankful smile on his face; one that looked out of place for the lost boy.

Ranma sighed; she hung her head as she could sense the change in Ryoga's emotions from the rage and hatred he was filling when he entered Jusenkyo. To the total confusion, he was filling at the base of this mountain. Then finally, to an uneasy friendship that blossomed in front of the campfire. Something she had not been able to do before Jusenkyo. What had happened to her?

"Why do you need to climb this mountain?" Ryoga's question broke into Ranma's thoughts.

"I don't know exactly, but I need to get to a plateau higher up." Ranma said as his consciousness slipped through for the briefest of moments.

"Why wouldn t you change back, I saw the guide offer you a way to become male again?" Ryoga asked as he stared over the bowl of ramen.

"I..I'm not sure, but I have this feeling, my knowledge of where I need to go is stronger in this form. I also sense if I go where this feeling leads me, I will find answers and help. So I am going." Ranma finished with a shrug, as Ryoga watched her small elfin face for any signs of deceit.

"As for what happened I don't know for sure. When the old man knocked me into the spring..." The girl looked up her eyes overflowing with uncertainty.

Ranma shuddered in remembrance. Ryoga watched as the horror of the last several hours played across her face. He felt sadness for her but was surprised he had not felt pity. He would think on that later though. Ryoga tried to imagine how it must have felt. To change from what you knew to be changed to the unknown. He shuddered as; he realized he would not be as calm as the girl that sat before him. Ranma sighed drawing him from his musings and continued her explanation.

"I could feel my body shift and tingle with the change. I went into shock, when I realized I was a girl. Growing up I had it drummed into me to be a '_Man above Men_' and now I was a girl. When I crawled out, I couldn't look at the old man. I knew there would be disappointment on his face. That was when I began to feel this pain in the back of my mind. I was being successful in keeping it down until the old man punched me." Ranma sighed as she stared blankly over the ledge. She never really noticed as the sun cast a rainbow of color across the sky as it set; Ryoga watched his companion, he then cleared his throat, bringing Ranma out of her deep contemplation.

"Sorry, when he hit me and started spouting his usual speech of girls being weak, something exploded in my mind. It was like a screaming banshee, tearing through my mind, ripping it apart as if looking for something. It sifted through all my memories, making me live through them again. That was how I recognized you. I wouldn't have if it weren't for that happening. Then I felt the old fool kicked me, whatever was in my head got so angry it exploded. The rest was kinda hazy like a dream, until I got here." Ranma took a deep breath, then a small bite of her ramen, Ryoga watched her sadly.

"That must have been when the red aura formed around you, and knocked your dad into the Spring of Drowned Panda." Ryoga told her, Ranma looked up at Ryoga with some confusion.

"Red aura? Spring of Drowned Panda ?" Ranma s face showed the shock and confusion she was feeling.

"Yeah it formed around you just after your old man kicked you. It knocked the guide off his feet. He almost fell into a spring, and it threw your dad into the panda spring." Ranma lowered her head as she tried to remember.

Ranma s eyes went wide. Her face suddenly filled with fear and remembrance slowly crept across her face, then she gasped. She stared up at the lost boy denial slipped into her visage to soon be replaced with the horror again as she could not stop the memories or hide from them.

"I remembered a woman's voice in my head; she called me great grandson, and said I was safe now. Then I got off the ground, but..." She paused and gulped, then stared horror stricken at the lost boy.

"But Ryoga it wasn't me, it wasn't me that told pop all that about not being his son anymore and when I read his mind like I did yours it was her, from the spring. She is the one leading me up the mountain, but _who_ is she?" Ranma s eyes brimmed with tears she would not allow to fall.

Ranma asked his companion, as confusion, fear, and anger passed across her pale face. She had not expected an answer. However, her eyes begged for one from the boy across from her. Ryoga watched as the powerful fighter before him fell apart. Neither he nor she understood what was happening, and he could see she desperately wanted answers, answers he could not give her. Ryoga felt pity for the small girl; he decided a change of subject might be the best tactic at this point.

"Ranma why don't we start getting ready for bed. If you want to reach the top tomorrow we will need to get up early." Ryoga said as he pulled his tent from his pack.

He hoped this would distract the changed boy away from the myriad of emotions that he saw building in her. She paused and Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her calm. She whispered to him but kept her face turned away from him so he would not see as she blushed.

"#Alright.#" Ranma moved slowly under Ryoga s watchful gaze.

Ryoga sat up his two-man tent and offered half of it to Ranma. She was not sure at first, but decided to go ahead and share the tent. Since it was cold at that altitude, they were staying fully clothed for additional heat. Ranma took her sleeping bag and spread it out in the tent. She and Ryoga then crawled into the tent to settle into sleep, after the day's events Ranma began to fall asleep quickly. As she started to dose, she looked at Ryoga and smiled a lopsided smile at the lost boy.

"Thanks, man." Ryoga stared at her for moment then smiled.

She then rolled over and went to sleep. Ryoga laid there for a few minutes wondering what was happening. He came seeking revenge and now, he was in a tentative friendship with his mortal nemesis. His exhaustion from the climbed over took him and he was soon asleep. If he had stayed awake a few minutes longer, he would have seen the red glow forming around Ranma. He shuddered as he rolled over and draped a protective arm over his companion. Though the glow had not covered him where he touched it though, it affected him. It altered his dreams so he saw what Ranma saw.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Inside Ranma's subconscious, a lot was going on. Ranma in male form looked around the blackness of his mind. He heard the yowling of the Neko-ken he kept locked away, he looked frantically around fearful it had escaped.

"The Neko-ken is still locked up where you put him Great Grandson." The soprano voice told him.

Ranma spun around to face where the voice was coming from taking a ready stance; when out of the darkness stepped his female form. She was dressed however, in a red Chinese satin shirt, black cotton Kung Fu pants tied at the ankles and waist, plus black Kung Fu slippers. Wearing a loving smile, she walked up to Ranma and placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"You make me proud of my line grandson although I cannot say the same of your father. At least he is _not_ of my blood." The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Ranma asked as he stared at her in wonder.

She smiled at him then sat and offered the space next to her for him to join her. When he sat down, she began. Ranma watched, as it seemed hard for her to put her story into words. He had not known where it came from but he reached out, took the redhead s hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up and smiled gratefully at him then placed her free hand over their two clasped ones.

"Well the fact that I am here tells me you are my descendant, that and you swallowed the water of my pool. Not to mention there are far too many greats to count. So I will either call you grandson or great grandson." She smiled sweetly as shock appeared on his face.

"But wh..wh..who are you?" Ranma asked again.

"I was once called Ra Koh, fifteen hundred years ago I was a member of Joketsuzoku a tribe of Chinese Amazons, I was the village sorceress." She smiled at the shock on his young face.

Ranma looked at her skeptically. He wanted to deny her statement but the day s events stopped him. His mind rallied and decided she was wrong. This just had to be a dream, no a nightmare. He had no curse and when he woke up he would be sleeping under the stars his old man snoring next to him. He looked up and saw her staring at him an eyebrow quirked. He then looked down at their clasped hands as he felt her tighten her grip on his hand. The disbelief wavered as she saw it in his eyes before he tried to push it away. She laughed; her laughter was like a soft lullaby. She sighed as she shook her head.

"You do not believe I am a sorceress, while you carry a gender changing curse?" She smirked.

She asked while raising an eyebrow. Ranma looked a little sheepish at her. He then hung his head in shame, but she gently raised it and looked into his sapphire blue eyes. A demanding look saw through her violet orbs.

"Sorry." Ranma spoke softly his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, _what_!" Ra Koh asked her tone demanding respect.

She responded with a curt tone, Ranma's head snapped up looking at the cute red head in front of him. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed menacingly at him.

"S..Sor..Sorry Great Grandmother?" She nodded and smiled at him, and Ranma sighed with relief.

"I was killed in that spring fifteen hundred years ago. I was near Jusenkyo gathering some herbs for a healing potion, for one of the village healers. I was attacked by the Musk. There was a small advance guard of twenty or so. They told me they planned on using me to create a drowned girl spring so they would be able to always have wives." Ra Koh shuddered with the memory.

"I fought but there were too many, I always felt my magic would be enough, it should have been enough, but it was not. If I was better at my martial arts, I might have survived." Ra Koh sighed as she stared off in the distance.

The tears started to roll down her cheeks and Ranma never being taught how to handle girls, but hating when they cried reached over taking hold of his great grandmother in a loving embrace until she took control again.

"Thank you, grandson." She patted his arm as she sat up.

She said as she pulled away from him wiping her eyes. Ranma kept her in a loose embrace, he liked how it felt to give comfort, and to have someone let him.

"Grandmother, if I am descended from you how did my family end up in Japan?" Ranma asked his grandmother.

"I am not sure but I believe after my death your great grandfather who was of Japanese descent might have taken our children and went back home." Ra Koh got a sad wistful look on her face, as Ranma watched her he gently caressed her back while tightening his hug a little.

"I never got to see my children grow up, I had them when I was quite young. Back then, we were married by age thirteen. I had triplets, two girls and a boy when I was fourteen. They were beautiful with coppery red hair and beautiful blue eyes much like yours." She sighed heavily as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ranma reached up and gently wiped it a way, he quietly asked her.

"What was his clan name, grandmother?" She looked at him confused for a moment then nodded in understanding.

"You are no longer Saotome Ranma, but you are now Takashi Ranma." Ranma thought for a moment then smiled and looked at his grandmother.

"Takashi Ranma, I like it!" He exclaimed as his grandmother smiled back at him.

"Uh, umm grandmother how come you're here now? I mean how come your spirit did not enter the others that must had fallen in your pool?" Ranma asked afraid she might leave and he would be alone again.

"Well..." She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts, Ranma was still embracing her, it was as if he let her go, she would disappeared and he did not want that to happen.

"I think part of it is because you are of my blood. However, when you fell into the pool I was set free, and because you swallowed some of the water, I joined with you." She stiffened as if waiting for the explosion

She then looked sadly at her grandson. Ranma did something he would never had done before Jusenkyo, he noticed the change in his grandmother, and became apprehensive. He looked her deep in her red lavender eyes and though he had not wanted to, he asked her to tell him what was wrong.

"What is it grandmother?" Ranma s face showed the apprehension Ra Koh felt.

"Ranma we cannot stay like this, of two minds we will go insane if we do." Ranma pulled away slightly and looked at her fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"Wh..what should we do." He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"We need to merge our souls. Now do not looked so frightened, since this is your body you will still be the dominant personality, I would be the enhancement." She smirked at his confusion.

"Enhancement? What do you mean?" Ranma s face showed the curiosity that was in his voice.

"Well I am sure you have noticed a change in your speech and attitude, already. Have you not?" Ranma thought about it for a second, as he remembered small changes in his behavior since he fell into the Nyanniichuan.

"Yeah, I have." He admitted.

"Well that is me, when we merge I will bring my magic, martial arts knowledge and good manners, but mostly I will change your archaic attitude toward women, this will help you to become the well rounded individual you would had been if you stayed with your mother." Ranma thought about it, then looked at his grandmother, his gaze became a little saddened.

"What do I bring?" Ra Koh saw the uncertainty and lack of self-assurance in her grandson s face.

"Well, skill in the Art for one, knowledge of this world today not to mention the two bodies you now have. Also grandson even though you do not know it you are a prodigy. You can use that genius skill for learning to other things other than the art, if you so choose." She told him lovingly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But I don't want to be cursed! Mom would kill me if I turn into a girl." Ranma looked at her with fear, and shuddered as he thought about the promised to commit seppuku Ra Koh pulled from his father s mind.

"I would not believe everything in his mind although she might be upset; if she did try to force you to commit seppuku then we will stop her and make her see reason, if that does not work you are a Takashi now, so the pledge has been fulfilled." Ranma sighed deeply, as Ra Koh patted his shoulder tenderly.

"When do we merge and how?" Ranma asked wanting to get it over with before he backed out.

"Well I think now would be best, this way you can turn back to your male form and still find my laboratory." Ranma looked up at his grandmother.

"Laboratory?" His face looked at her with confusion.

"Yes where I work on my spells, study scrolls of martial arts techniques, there is one I learned which will come in handy since we need to carry all my spell books, scrolls and equipment back with us." She stated as she smiled sweetly at him.

"HUH?!" She smiled at his look of dread, then patted his hand.

"Do not worry grandson you will be fine." He looked at her sadly for a moment then lowered his head.

"Grandmother is there another way other then merging?" He asked his head hanging low preventing him from seeing the disappointment on his grandmother s face.

"Why?" She asked, he heard the hurt in her voice and looked up at her.

"I...I don't want to lose you, it is like I have a friend with me all the time now, it...sounds selfish, don't it?" She smiled sadly at her lonely great grandchild.

"Do not worry Ranma, we can still have these little visits. While we are awake we will be one person, if you wish to talk like this just meditate and we will be able to talk." Ranma smiled broadly at her.

"What do I have to do?" He asked glad he would still have her to talk too.

She stood and took his hand; he stood as well. She grasped both hands in hers intertwining their fingers. Then she summoned her energies both her Ki and magical energies. Ranma watched as first a blue aura surrounded his grandmother then it changed to purple as a red one mixed with it. Ranma called up his battle aura as if by instinct. He was then surrounded by a bright blue aura. As they stared into each other's eyes, the auras started to merge as they blended. Where they touched the purple became a darker purplish blue until, finally, the purplish blue light surrounded them both. They heard the Neko-Ken howling in fear and anger. Ranma shuddered at the memories of the Cat Fist training. His grandmother's grasp tightened giving him the strength to ignore those memories. The light around them became darker and darker until it was almost as black as their surroundings. Suddenly the dark purple light shattered leaving only Ranma standing alone, as he glowed a medium purple color. He fell to the ground in his mind unconscious.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the tent the red light glowed around Ranma-chan following along with the change in color until it finally rested at the medium purple, then faded completely. Ryoga never woke up. His face however showed he had dreamt, and his dreams were that of Ranma and Ra Koh. He pulled the female Ranma closer to him as if trying to comfort her and let her know she was not as alone as she feared.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The next morning Ryoga woke to the sound of fists punching wood. He got out of the tent and looked around, a little way from the campsite he saw Ranma-chan practicing, she was punching a tree trunk until the tree snapped in half. She then started her kata. She was poetry in motion, fluid and graceful, yet powerful and unyielding. He gasped when she leapt into the air thirty feet and just hung suspended kicking and punching an imaginary opponent. Then she landed gently, not even disturbing the loose dirt on the ground. As she finished her kata she opened her eyes, Ryoga gasped even louder, where once had been sapphire blue eyes were now eyes the color of crystal amethyst. Ranma heard the gasp and turned to face her friend with a warm smile.

"Good morning Ryoga, there is some ramen on the fire help yourself. We need to get going as soon as you finish." She then turned to complete her morning practice.

She then sat in the middle of the clearing and started to meditate. Her aura sprung to life surrounding her in the now purple color. Ryoga ate the ramen and watched, as Ranma's aura faded just after it appeared. Then Ranma started pulling things out of thin air. Rocks, sticks, and branches, when she looked satisfied she stood up and started collecting her belongings. Ryoga watched with his mouth agape, while her things disappeared into thin air.

"Are you done, I am going to leave you if you don't finish soon." Ranma asked tapping a foot on the ground as she stared down at Ryoga.

This snapped Ryoga out of his stupor; he had not wanted to be left on the mountain alone. He downed the rest of his ramen and washed out the bowl then started packing his backpack and taking down his tent. Ranma doused the fire and made sure no embers were left alight. As she stood, something sparkling caught her eye she walked over to it and found a white crystal with streaks of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and purple running through it. It was the size of a goose's egg, she felt she knew what it was but could not put a finger on it. She decided to check her books when they got to her lab. She pocketed the stone in her new dimensional space smiling ruefully. She was going to like having a dimensional storage space. She continued looking around in case there was anything else that might be interesting. There was nothing, but she did pick up several large pieces of flint plus a couple of smooth oval stones for strikers, and then placed them in her storage dimension as well. She returned to Ryoga who was just putting his pack on.

"Well, let's go, we should be there by this evening if we moved fast and don't stopped for a rest." Ryoga looked at her then up the mountain with dread.

(l(l(l)l)l)

=That was what had happened Elder.= Finished Ta Nge, as he took a sip of his now cold tea.

=Are you sure about what you have seen the child do to her father?= Ta Nge nodded as he sipped his tea; Xian Pu looked on in surprise.

=Yes, I am. Then she told him her male side was dead and that she was no longer his child and spat at his feet. The funny thing was, and I don't think the father noticed, she talked about her male half as if he was _not_ her.= Ku Lon raised an eyebrow, while her granddaughter stared at him with confusion.

=What do you mean?= Xian Pu could not contain herself her curiosity rose to the surface again.

=Well, she said something to the effect 'I will not let you hurt him anymore, he is dead to you.' And something about 'You will fulfill the promises for he will not.' That is not exactly what she said but it is close and that is how she referred to her male side.= He finished trying to think if he was leaving anything out.

Ku Lon rubbed her chin in thoughtful contemplation. Ta Nge poured himself another cup of tea then waited for Ku Lon to speak. Xian Pu sat in contemplation of what the guide just told them.

=Now that is fascinating, and her eyes glowed lavender, when she held him by the throat?= Again he nodded while taking a sip of tea.

=Wait here, please Ta Nge.= Ku Lon asked as she rose.

The old woman disappeared into the inner sanctum of the house. Both Ta Nge and Xian Pu could hear her use some ancient Chinese curses, then a loud crash was heard. Xian Pu got up to go check on her when she reappeared carrying a tome that was bigger than her. She waved her great granddaughter off. Xian Pu recognized the book, it was the Tome of Amazon Ancestry, Ku Lon's family had the honor of being in charge of keeping it updated, though, the updates were always made in the presence of the council.

=What is it grandmother?= The young warrior asked her eyes shone brightly.

=Something Ta Nge said about the girl sounded familiar.= Ku Lon said as she headed for the dining area.

Ku Lon laid the book on the table. She then started flipping through the pages, stopping every now and then. Both Xian Pu and Ta Nge stood behind her eager to learn what was happening. Ku Lon stopped about midway through the tome and read nodding her head, then closing the book she faced her granddaughter and the guide with a smile liken to that of the cat that ate the canary.

=Well, well, if I am correct this young child is of Amazon descent which means either that _pig_ of a father is an Amazon or the child's mother.= Xian Pu gasped, Ta Nge nearly dropped his teacup in surprise.

=_NOT_ him grandmother he is so..so..= Xian Pu could not finish the thought.

Xian Pu shuddered at the thought of Genma being a blood Amazon. Ku Lon patted her granddaughter's arm then turned to the guide.

=Thank you Ta Nge but this is now Amazon business, a hunting party will be at Jusenkyo shortly to follow the path the child took, please prepare for us.= Ta Nge nodded his head and left, followed by Ku Lon and Xian Pu.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon stood in front of the council chambers; ringing the council summoning bell. She and Xian Pu waited for the council to arrive. When, all members of the council were present they entered the council chamber taking their seats. She relayed what the Jusenkyo guide had told her. She then told them what she found in the Amazon Ancestral Tome, and what she suspected had happen to the boy. However, she could not verify it without the child. The council wanted more information from the father before they would believe the _wild tale_ Ku Lon had expected this. Genma was then brought in front of the council. He stood nervously before the council, looking for any escape.

"Genma, it is Genma is it not?" Ku Lon stared down the nervous martial artist.

Ku Lon asked, Genma in fluent Japanese. Genma nodded, as beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He stared at them false bravery oozed from every pore. His eyes flittered around the room as he looked for a way to escape. However, Amazon guards blocked all avenues. He cursed his son for becoming a girl and not a cat or panther, as he had wanted. This was all his ungrateful son s doing and when he got him back he would make the boy pay.

"The guide has explained to me what has happen to you and your son. I believe we might be able to help you; _but_ the council needs some additional information. Might I ask if the clan Takashi is a part of your heritage?" Genma started slightly.

Genma recognized the name; but not from his family. He looked suspiciously at the room filled with old women; he opened his mouth about to spout out some inane lie, but instead decided to answer truthfully. With their help, he might get that insolent boy back. Then he could be on his way to a life of leisure at Tendo's.

"Ah, no, the Takashi clan is that of my wife." Genma noticed that all twelve of the old women of the council let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Why do you want to know about my wife's family?" Genma s suspicious nature took over.

"We are just clarifying some information we have found. We are assembling a hunting party to look for your son. The guide had given me a description of him in both forms. It will be faster for us if you remain here. Pa Fum and Ro Gae will look to your needs. We will bring your child here to you." Genma liked this idea, as he would get free food a comfortable bed and the Amazons would do all the work of bringing his wayward child back to him.

"Ah, Cologne, is there a cure for the curses?" Ku Lon narrowed her eyes at the fool s familiarity.

"No, there is no known cure for a Jusenkyo curse." Genma's shoulders sagged slightly, as Ku Lon waved the guards to take Genma back to his room.

=Well, then this Ranma is an Amazon and a descendant of Ra Koh.= Remarked an elder that was just as old looking as Ku Lon.

=This means that if the true secret of Jusenkyo is to be believed the boy has awakened her spirit from the pool. Which means the magic we lost when the Musk took her can now be returned to us.= Came a comment from one that was not quite as old.

=Yes, but, what if the child refuses to stay in the village. He is an Amazon and has all rights especially since he is of her blood and possibly has her soul which now makes him her only heir.= Ku Lon nodded, sadly.

=Well we might be able to get Ranma to stay for a couple of years by teaching him the Amazon Techniques then while we teach him, he can teach us Ra Koh's magic. If he decides to return to Japan we can help set him up in his own home and Dojo.= Ku Lon Mused.

=_WHY_ would we do that? We don't want him teaching Amazon secrets.= Ku Lon raised a calming hand.

=He won t. We tell him he can teach only Amazon secrets to Amazons, including his magic. Remember he is a martial artist in his own right. This way we can use his home as a safe house when we send our sisters out into the world for knowledge or for a retrieval.= Several of the council nodded at this.

=Yes but what if he refuses? You know we cannot battle the power of Ra Koh's magic. We lost that part of our heritage when the Musk killed her.= Ku Lon thought for a moment, nodding sagely.

=We can only hope that Ra Koh's loyalty to the Amazons will at least keep him here long enough.= They all nodded.

=Now, I feel that I and Xian Pu should lead the search for him since we are also descended from Ra Koh. That connection might be very useful.= One old woman rose, she looked to be about the same age as Ku Lon.

She was the same two feet tall, she also had long flowing white hair, and her eyes instead of black were a deep brown. She was wearing, sky blue robes as she proclaimed to the other council members.

=I too will go and will bring my great granddaughter La Si.= A regal looking elder stood. She looked to be older then even Ku Lon.

=Agreed, but take two more guards with you. You are heading into Musk territory.= Ku Lon and the elder Mas Cra agreed.

They left the council chambers after selecting an Amazon named Mys Ta and the other guard was the woman Xian Pu had beaten in the tournament Dou El. Their party completed and provisions gathered, they all headed toward Jusenkyo. Genma watched from the window of the guesthouse where he was staying, smiling while stuffing his face with food.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons arrived at Jusenkyo, late in the afternoon. Ta Nge was standing outside his hut waiting for them. Ku Lon pogoed up to the guide balancing on top of her staff, behind her the other elder Mas Cra followed also balancing on her staff.

=So Ta Nge which way did the boy go?= Ta Nge led the Amazons to the path that the young martial artist took when he left Jusenkyo as a she; Xian Pu and La Si checked the path for a few yards then they returned to the elders and guide.

=The one we seek may have gone this way, but it is hard to tell, someone or something is following him.= La Si told the elders. The guide turned to the elders, with a looked of understanding and explained.

=Ah, yes, I remember now, another came to Jusenkyo. He did not get cursed but saw what happened. Maybe he followed Mr. Customer?= Ku Lon nodded, as she rubbed her chin in contemplation.

=Well at least he left us a well-defined trail to follow. However if it starts to vanish we brought Mys Ta she is the best tracker in the village.= The hunting party turned and headed into the forest following the trail of their new mage.

The six Amazons bid goodbye to the guide as they headed down the path. By the time the sun had set, the Amazons were setting up camp at the base of the mountain that Ranma and Ryoga had set up their camp.

=Look elder!= Came the call of one of the guards.

One of the Amazon guards pointed up the side of the mountain; the others looked up and saw a fire. They then noticed the fire was more than half way up the mountain. The party stared for a few moments in awe of the skill of the young fighters and at such an age. The two elders began to contemplate the boon to their families if they could marry them off to one of the great granddaughters. Ku Lon had the boy who carried Ra Koh s soul she could marry the other to Xian Pu.

=They must be very strong and agile to get that high up the mountain so quickly!= Gasped Xian Pu, the others nodded their agreement.

=Come let us get to sleep, we will need to climb a great deal to catch them.= After eating the Amazons went to sleep but not before posting guards and setting up a rotation for guard duty.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the sun rose, two figures were seen half way up the mountain climbing to the next and final level. The Amazons watched for a few moments as they quickly disappeared from their view. As the hunting party at the base of the mountain, quickly finished packing up the camp. Four young Amazons and two elders started their ascent; the younger Amazons were in awe at the fact the two diminutive elders were pogoing up the side of the mountain like a pair of mountain goats.

=Come young ones, can you not keep up with your elders?= Mas Cra goaded their charges.

Ku Lon stood a short way up from Mas Cra, though she tried she was unable to hide her giggling from the scowling warriors. Ku Lon shook her head and chided Mas Cra. Though it was only half hearted as she still giggled and when she looked at the expressions on the faces of the younger warriors her giggles broke out again. This time though Mas Cra joined in. The two elders finally got their composer and looked at their frowning war party.

=Now, Mas Cra, it isn't nice to tease the young ones.= Mas Cra mocked glared at her, as she started laughing heartily; Ku Lon shrugged still chuckling she conceded.

=Well ok, it is fun, yes, but it isn't nice.= Mas Cra smiled triumphantly.

Both elders started laughing and continued up the mountain. The climb was uneventful. As the sun started to set, the six Amazons reached the plateau that Ranma and Ryoga camped at the night before.

=Let's set up camp we will begin again at first light.= Ku Lon ordered, and the Amazons set up their camp making use of the now dry fire pit the two climbers had used the previous night.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga had reached their destination, a plateau that was nearly at the top of the mountain; they had two hours before the sun sat as they stepped onto the final ledge. Ranma walked toward a solid granite wall. Ryoga watched as she raised her arms then mumbled some words Ryoga could not hear or understand even if he could. She started to glow with her new purple aura. Suddenly a cave entrance appeared and Ranma walked in, Ryoga gaped then when Ranma disappeared into the cave, Ryoga ran to catch up. Just as he entered the cave, the opening closed up again.

"What is this place Ranma?" Ryoga asked as he reached out to touch where the entrance use to be, he quickly pulled his hand back as if burned, when he touched solid stone.

"Ra Koh's laboratory." Ranma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ra Koh who is that?" Ryoga asked as he stared around him in awe as an image of Ranma s grandmother floated in his mind.

"She is the spirit that merged with me after I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl ." Ranma told the lost boy.

"Well you can tell me all about it over dinner." Ryoga said as he looked around the dark cave.

Suddenly the cave was suffused with a light purple glow. Ryoga turned and saw Ranma glowing purple and lighting the way to some torches. Ryoga went over and lit one torch then took it to light the others. He marveled at the expanse of the cave as he slowly turned in a 360-degree circle his mouth opened with shocked awe.

"What about fresh air to keep them lit?" Ranma pointed to the ceiling.

Ryoga looked up and saw tunnels only big enough for a field mouse around the upper level of the cave. He held up the torch and found the small holes went all around the interior of the cave. Now that he saw them, he began to feel the cold air as it came into the cave. He turned to Ranma as she headed toward a shallow alcove in the cave wall.

"Those small tunnels are opened at the other end; fresh air is constantly coming into the cave, which is also why this place is so cold." Ranma moved deeper into the cave.

After Ryoga finished lighting, the rest of the torches Ranma's glow disappeared. She had gotten a fire going in the alcove which started to warm the large cave a bit. Ryoga looked around the cave it was quite large and had several alcoves. Two of the alcoves were set up as bedchambers.

"Had many guests?" Ryoga asked her.

Ryoga asked as he pointed to the extra bedchamber. Ranma looked then a faraway look came to her face as soon as it came it was gone. She suddenly laughed her musical laughter. Then a sad smile appeared on her gentle face.

"My great grandmother would bring her children here once in a while." Ranma said as she stared at the small guest room.

"The spirit was your ancestor?" Ryoga asked in awe, Ranma nodded her head.

"Yeah, she was." Ranma shrugged.

In four of the five alcoves were shelves with books and jars of herbs, and items Ryoga assumed to be magical. In the fifth were about two dozen-cubby holes, each filled to exploding with scrolls. Ranma headed to a large desk where a large book was laying she sat down and gently touched the tome.

"Well fifteen hundred years were not kind to my books." Ranma sighed as she checked over the tomes.

"Could you cast a spell or something to make them ok again?" Ryoga asked as he looked over her shoulder at the dusty old book.

"It's possible, but I don't know one." Ranma told him as she turned to face him.

"So what are you going to do." Ryoga asked as he gently touched the tome, as he tried not to cause damage.

"I guess rewrite the ones that I can still read." She sighed as she looked back at the book.

"Let's have something to eat then I will secure them to take with me and rewrite them later."

I could help I mean with the two of us doing the copying we can get them done quicker. I know I probably won t understand what I am reading but I am good at drawing. You can double check my work then fix only what needs fixing. Ryoga wanted to be helpful to this new person before him.

We will see Ryoga I do know that if you could help it would make it a bit easier on me. Ranma told him as she rose from her desk.

Over dinner Ranma told Ryoga what had happened the night before. While, he slept; Ryoga's eyes widened in surprise and shock. She told Ryoga how she now had all of Ra Koh's memories and knowledge in magic and martial arts; she just needed to practice to gain the skill. Ranma noticed the strange look on Ryoga s face.

What is wrong man you look like you have seen a ghost? Ranma asked as she stared at the lost boy.

Ranma, when you woke this morning what did you notice? Ryoga asked changing the subject.

Well I didn t want to say anything, but you were draped over me nothing sick I am sure it was more like you were trying to protect me. Ranma quickly explained not wanting to make his tentative friend angry.

Ranma because I was I saw and heard your discussion with your great grandmother. Ryoga was sweating as he spoke.

Really? Man, that is cool. It was probably because of Ra Koh s magic. Don t sweat it man. It will be nice to have someone I can talk to about what is happening to me. I mean if you don t mind. Ranma clarified thinking Ryoga may not want that responsibility.

No I don t mind it will be nice for me not to be alone for a while. Ryoga said with a lopsided grin.

"Uhm, ah Ranma could you teach me the techniques your grandmother gave you?" Ryoga asked eagerly as Ranma shook her head sadly.

"I wish I could but my memories about the Amazons said no, if I do it could get you killed, the Amazons are very protective of their secrets. Now if you were to become an Amazon then maybe." Ranma said a thoughtful look in her face.

"How could I do that?" Ryoga asked his interest peeked.

"Well I am not sure a lot of Great Grandmothers memories are still fuzzy but I am sure it will clear up soon then I will let you know." Ranma said as she patted his arm.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence. When they were done Ranma took some of the hot water and returned to his male form. After which Ranma started preparing the items in the cave for transport. There were several trunks of animal skins and pouches. He used the skins to wrap up the books and scrolls. There were thirty, books in all and some looked even older then fifteen hundred years. The scrolls Ranma had lost count on their number. When Ranma finished wrapping the books, he stacked them on the desk and piled the scrolls back in the cubbyholes they came from, and on the rapidly emptying shelves. Ryoga watched from his bed, in one of the alcoves as Ranma packed up everything. Yawning while he stretched, he asked his busy friend.

"Are you going to go back to the village, Ranma?" Ryoga watched as Ranma paused for a brief moment.

"Probably not, they wouldn't believe me about the spirit and I don't feel like facing the outsider laws in either form." Ranma shuddered slightly as that memory flashed through his mind.

Ryoga looked at him confused. Ranma sighed then stood to face the lost boy. He stared at his feet as he formulated the new information that was slowly filtering into his mind. He was beginning not like being part of this tribe of Amazons. They were to prideful and that tended to lead them to stupid and petty laws. He felt his grandmother s agreement more then hearing it.

"Amazons follow many laws it is what kept their society functioning, even though they had no basis in modern society, or outside the village. Two of these laws were the outsider laws. If an outsider female beat a female Amazon in combat then the Amazon will give the Kiss of Death. She must then hunt down the female and kill her." Ryoga looked horror stricken, as Ranma continued with his explanation.

"If an outsider male beat an Amazon then she must give _him_ the Kiss of Marriage, and must marry him whether he wants to or not." Ryoga's eyes got even wider with that, and he whistled in disbelief.

"Well I am glad you told me, if I come across them I will be sure not to fight _any_ of them." Ranma chuckled while he shook his head.

"Sorry man, but it don't work like that." Ranma said the smile on his face never reached his eyes.

"Huh?" Ryoga looked at his friend confused.

"If the Amazons think you will make a good catch _they_ will challenge you to the match. Then attack not giving you a chance to turn them down." Ryoga's shoulders slump in defeat; trying to change the subject Ryoga asked a question.

"Ranma do you know why did Ra Koh curse your dad?" Ryoga hoped this would be a better subject.

Ranma sighed; he stared into the fire for a moment then turned to face his tentative new friend with a set jaw and clenched teeth. Ryoga immediately was sorry he had asked his question and tried to figure a way to change the subject again. The problem was that he wanted to know his curiosity had been peeked.

"it's a long story, and I would prefer to talk about it later ok?" Ryoga tried to hide his disappointment.

Ryoga nodded as he saw the anger as it grew in his friend s amethyst eyes. While Ryoga watched, as Ranma collected all the books, and paraphernalia then either wrapped it in a skin or put it in one of the many pouches. Ryoga slowly succumbed to the day's exertion from the climbed and he finally let sleep take him. Ranma noticed this; he walked over and covered the eternally lost boy with the blanket that was on his bed. Several hours later, Ranma had finished with packing everything. He stretched to release the tension in his back, and then he went to the other bed and fell into a fitful sleep of night terrors.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons began to settle in for the night on the same plateau Ryoga and Ranma vacated that morning. While the elder Mas Cra started a fire in the same fire pit used by the previous occupants, they discussed the guard rotation for the night. They had not noticed, however, that they were being watched. On a precipice up a little higher and about twenty yards to the left of them, was an advanced guard of soldiers, watching them. They had already sent a runner back to Musk headquarters to see if they should capture, kill, or follow the women. The runner also carried information about the red hair girl and her companion. Informing headquarters that they went higher up the mountain but got out of sight before their destination could be determined.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the sun was peeking over the horizon, the Amazons started preparing for the next leg of their climb. While in a cave some ways up, a young pig-tailed boy was using a new technique he learned at the merging of his soul with that of his great grandmother. He was 'hiding' thirty tomes, over five hundred scrolls, and about one hundred and fifty plus bags of herbs, gems, magical items, gold coins, and potions.

[At least I will have money to start a new life when I return to Japan.] Ranma thought as he picked up a bag of gold coins and hid them in his storage space.

When he finished all that was left were the torches and furniture. Ryoga just watched with amazement as his companion was able to hide a small mountain of stuff without showing any signs of it causing any problems for him. Ryoga then caught site of something flashing in the torch lit in Ranma's hands.

Around Ranma's neck was a silver locket he had found in the top drawer of his desk. He opened it to reveal the profiles of four very special people. The profiles were made of hand carved ivory, and then placed on a background of abalone. To Ranma the four people were ancestors, to Ra Koh they were those whom she loved dearly. Ranma wore the locket under his shirt next to his heart on a sturdy leather cord.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons started the next leg of their climb, still unknown to them, the Musk soldiers were tailing them. Their orders were brought back to them along with a General of the Musk army. Four Amazon warriors and two Elders would give the Musk great power over the Amazons in their battles with them. If they capture the other two, well, the girl would be a wife for a soldier and her male companion would just need a dip in the Nyanniichuan. The soldiers stayed about thirty feet lower then the Amazons as they followed them up the mountain being sure to keep them in site. The General had sent one soldier ahead of the party to keep a closer watch on their prize.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga decided to stay one more night in the cave before heading to the coast and going back to Japan. When Ra Koh read Genma's mind she gleaned all the information about Ranma's mother from it and Ranma decided to go home to her. He also decided to look for a cave there to setup another laboratory to continue with his magic. He might even try to create the spell he needed to fix his tomes and scrolls.

Ranma began sparring with Ryoga, although he refused to teach Ryoga any known Amazon techniques he did teach him some of the basic Anything Goes style. While Ranma taught Ryoga, Ryoga taught Ranma some of his Chi techniques. He showed him, the Shi Shi Houkou Dan, but did not release it in such a small area. Ranma could not manifest the depression needed to feed this attack so he set about to find out which was his stronger emotion. After many tries and with the help of Ryoga, Ranma found that his confidence was the strongest, this enabled him to create the Moko Takabisha, and although still not perfect, it was something to work on.

(l(l(l)l)l)

After supper Ranma sat in the middle of the cave and started meditating as his breathing calmed and his heart rate slowed, he began to glow his now standard purple color. Ryoga watched from his alcove, while Ranma went into a trance to talk to his great grandmother. After a few minutes, Ryoga was bored and settled in to sleep. He could not believe, the turn of events, he came to Jusenkyo to exact revenge on Ranma Saotome. He instead he watched as the martial artist received a curse and was abused by his father's hand. He saw as he left and in following found a friend he had sorely missed. There was much more to the cursed boy if the nightmares Ranma had last night had been any indication. As he watched Ranma, Ryoga had decided he would be the one thing the lonely boy did not have, a friend. Maybe together they could ease each other's lonely existence.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma walked out of the blackness that was his mind, he then sat, and waited for his grandmother. As he sat, he looked again at the locket he now wore. He could see the resemblance, between himself and the four faces in the locket. He gently rubbed his fingers over the smooth ivory surface, as if by touching it he could absorb who they were and what they were like.

"They were a wonderful family. I hope Hiroshi was able to find someone else to love him and my children."

At the feeling of a presence, Ranma turned and saw his grandmother standing over him looking at the locket, tears rolling down her face. Ranma saw she was trying to stem the flow, but they kept coming. He stood and wrapped his great grandmother into a warm embrace. He held onto his grandmother until she cried out her tears of grief for her lost family. After some time Ra Koh quieted down and pulled away from her grandson.

"Thank you grandson, it is nice to see you are not your father's son." Ranma's brow knitted in distaste.

"And I hope I never am again!" As Ranma put away the locket, they sat down to talk.

"Well grandson, have you been practicing your Amazon Wa Shu fighting?" Ra Koh asked as she looked into his purple eyes.

"Yes, grandmother I have, and I have been working with some of the special techniques as well. However, some are hard to practice in a cave. I will work on those on our way back to Japan." Ra Koh looked at her grandson sadly, although before his melding with Ra Koh Ranma would never had noticed the change in her expression, he had noticed now.

"You want to visit the village don't you?" She nodded and sighed heavily, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"But it won t be safe for you or your friend with the Amazon laws. I also believe your father is there. That is where the guide would have taken him since you did not act normally after being cursed." Ranma thought for a moment, then his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We can go if you want; I can stop my old man if he gets in the way." Ranma cracked his knuckles; his eyes shone brightly.

Ranma smiled demonically at the thought. Ra Koh shook her head and was about to comment when she stiffened and began glowing in her bright purple aura. Ranma looked around in fear as he feared his Neko-Ken had broken free of it s prison, he jumped to a fighting stance when he saw the horror and fear as it filled his grandmother s face.

"What is it grandmother?" Ranma asked as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"There are Amazons nearby on this plateau and they are under attack and... _oh no_, two are my descendants!" Ra Koh rose ready to break the link to run and help her family, but Ranma stopped her showing the positive side of the merging.

"Wait, grandmother, we will help them but is there a different way out of here?" Ranma asked as he looked sternly into the eyes of his grandmother.

His grandmother looked at him quizzically; she then understood they needed to show up from elsewhere so that if they needed to hide they could do it without revealing the cave to the Musk. She nodded then Ranma woke. He jumped up and woke Ryoga; he told him what was happening and that he needed his help. He then had him follow him to the second exit near the ceiling of the cave.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons were just settling in for the night, after reaching the ledge where Ra Koh's hidden Lab was located. They were deciding guard rotation for the night, when suddenly Ku Lon and Mas Cra stiffen, then in a blur of movement they were standing about five feet away from where they were sitting, two darts embedded into the ground where they had been. The other Amazons were up with their weapons drawn. Soon their attackers made their presence known. Twelve Musk soldiers came out of the darkness with weapons drawn for the attack. The four Amazon warriors charge to meet them. The General kept back two of the guards in an effort to bring down the Amazon elders with drugged darts. He knew no one in the Musk Dynasty could fight the centuries old warriors and win. He gave the order to start firing repeatedly at the elders in the hopes they could overwhelm the old women. To put fear into the Musk they were battling the elders did something they normally would not they shouted the technique they planned on using. They knew the Musk knew about their techniques but they only knew the Amazons were unstoppable because of them.

=KACHUU TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!= A few of the fighting warriors froze as they did not know exactly what to expect only that they had no defense for Amazon techniques.

The darts disappeared in mid air only to land at the elders' feet. The General was about to give the command to start another volley when he heard his men as they screamed in pain. He turned and saw as they were clutching their bloody hands, on the ground next to each man was a yellow and black spotted bandana each covered in blood. The General looked around, for the attacker. He then heard an Amazon war cry that had not been heard for nearly fifteen hundred years. A war cry that all Musk was told of since they could talk and one that sent cold chills down their spines.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga climbed to the top of the cave using small niches cut into the rock. When they reached the top, they found a small crawlspace. They entered the space and crawled for about a dozen feet when they came to a dead end. Ranma started glowing and the solid rock face disappeared. When Ranma crawled out, he crawled right into a puddle of ice-cold water, to which he became a she.

"Damn!" She muttered as she stood up.

Ryoga came out next looked at the changed boy and just shook his head. Ranma quickly closed the exit up again. They continued to the edge of the small plateau they were on and looked over the edge. They saw about twelve soldiers rushing the young girls in the group. What looked to be the leader and two others were trying to turn the two old women with them into pincushions. They heard the shout of the old women.

=KACHUU TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!=

Ranma smirked at the awe plastered on Ryoga's face at the speed the women's hands moved they looked almost invisible. Although Ranma knew of the technique and its speed this was the first time she had seen it. Ranma tapped Ryoga on the shoulder and broke the spell. She pointed at the two guards with the blowguns. Ryoga nodded and removed two bandanas from his head still leaving one left. He spun them on his fingers until they started to glow very lightly and stiffen to razor sharp steel. He then let them fly; they went straight to their intended targets. The cloth shurikens cut deep gashes into one of the hands of each of the soldiers causing them to cry out in pain as they clutch their injured hands. The General turned to see his men injured and two bloody bandanas on the ground. When he started looking around for the attacker, he heard the war cry of an angry Amazon, but could not locate her, until he was sent flying.

(l(l(l)l)l)

After Ryoga let loose the bandanas and they did their job Ranma stood and jumped from the plateau she was on; she did a flip then aimed an extended foot at the unsuspecting General, letting off a loud, war cried as she descended.

=AAAALALALALALALALA!=

Everyone stopped and looked around at the cry then the Musk soldiers saw a red and purple blur hit their General and knock him flying into the distance toward...

[_Uh oh_!]

...Jusenkyo, Ranma shrugged her shoulders. The two matriarchs smiled an 'IT COULDN'T HAPPEN TO A NICER GUY' smile. The two soldiers that were with the General came out of their shock as they lunged at the pretty redhead. It should had been easy to overpower her, since she was concentrating on the other twelve soldiers; it should had been easy they thought as they lost consciousness from being hit with a steel reinforced red bamboo umbrella.

The two fighters next jumped into the battle with the last dozen soldiers, fighting with the already exhausted Amazons. The Elders decided to stay back and watch the skill of the two young martial artists. Ku Lon and Mas Cra smiled as they noted a few Amazon moves mixed in with the redhead s normal style. They watched as the newcomers jumped, kicked, and punch many of the soldiers, but since they were Musk, they were a lot tougher than most. They surprised the General and the other two, which gave them the edge they needed to, defeat them so readily.

The matriarchs then noticed eight of the soldiers had surrounded the boy and girl while the other four kept the young Amazons busy. They were back to back in ready stances, talking to each other the Amazon elders strained to hear what was being said and just barely made out what they said over the fighting.

"Well, Ranma, do you think you re ready to use your new attack?" Ryoga asked as he parried a thrust from the Musk warrior in front of him.

"I had better _be_." Ranma told his fast growing new friend, Ra Koh's influence had eased a lot of Ranma's cockiness and pride to levels that were more respectable.

"Ok, then let's do it." Ryoga said as his stance changed.

The Matriarchs' eyes went wide as they saw the couple as they started to glow with great power. The girl purple and the boy greenish yellow, then they heard the twin shouts and ducked for cover behind a boulder where they could still watch the party.

"SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!"

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

They each got a guard, knocking them over the edge of the plateau. Ranma felt the drain of the attack and fell to one knee, this was the first time she actually used her chi blast, and had not built up a resistance to its draining effects. The remaining Musk decided to take advantage of this by rushing the tired girl. It was then that the last six collapsed to the ground soon to follow were the four fighting the younger Amazons. Ryoga helped Ranma regain her footing and they looked at the fallen soldiers, each one had a dart protruding from their necks. They looked to the Amazon Elders who just stood there looking innocent. Then they heard the call of one of the other warriors. They looked to see the three younger warriors unconscious on the ground and the fourth about ready to collapse. The four of them rush to the aid of the fallen women. Ranma directed they each pick up a fallen woman and she helped lead the almost conscious one to the rock facing of the plateau. Mas Cra was about to start shouting when Ranma again glowed purple and the rock disappeared. Mas Cra's words died on her lips as her jaw dropped in surprise. They all entered and Ranma closed the wall behind them.

She and Ryoga led them to the alcoves and deposited two Amazons per bed. Then the elders started examining the wounded women. They had lost a bit of blood but not enough to be life threatening. The elders started pressing shiatsu pointed to stem the flow of the blood. They also press the pressure points to speed in healing and increase the regeneration of their chi. The last one they used on Ranma as well. As the four wounded women slept, the others sat down for a long needed talk.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the elders and Ryoga sat at the large dining table Ranma added more wood to the fire in the cooking alcove, she then placed a kettle of water over it to heat, for tea. She sat next to her friend and watched the elder women closely. Ku Lon was the first to speak.

"Am I addressing Ranma Saotome or Ra Koh?" Ranma's face showed surprise she quickly suppressed it, but not fast enough that both elders did not catch it.

She looked at Ryoga from the corner of her eyes and he nodded to her to go ahead. She sighed, as she did not want to be in this situation. She feared they would kill her because they would refuse to believe the truth. She looked back at them and responded.

"I am neither and both." The redhead told them cryptically.

Each of the women raised an eyebrow at the young girl, when she rose to serve them tea. Taking what was left of the hot water she debated if she should pour it over herself and revert to her male form. She decided not to at this time although she was sure they knew she was cursed. The memories of her great grandmother told her, that she would have better luck dealing with the Amazons as a female then as a male.

"As of now Saotome Ranma is dead. I am Takashi Ranma now, I have merged my soul with that of my great grandmother s, and we are one person." The elders nodded while they sipped their tea.

"Now who are you I know you are Amazons, Grandmother told me so." Ranma saw the skepticism on the old faces before her.

They looked at Ranma questionably. Ranma sighed then tried to explain the best she could since she was not very sure of it herself.

"For the most part we are one person, but..." The loneliness could be seen reflected in the young girl's eyes.

"When I need to speak with her, I go into a deep meditation and inside my mind we are two separate people." The matriarchs looked slightly surprised; in all of their three hundred plus years and the History they had of Jusenkyo, this had never happened.

"Did Ra Koh say how this happened to you child?" Ku Lon asked the girl sympathetically.

"Well, I asked her and she thought it was because I am her descendant and that I drank some of the pools water might have also helped with our merging." The buxom redhead told her guests.

"That makes sense; as you would have her genes which could wake her spirit." Mas Cra stated as she looked thoughtful for a moment.

Though we are not sure what will happen because you drank of the pool s water. Mas Cra continued an even more thoughtful look on her face.

Ryoga listened and watched the old women; he did not trust them very much. Then he popped up and asked them a couple of questions of his own. Though he felt they did not like him being so forward.

"Why are you here? Why are you looking for Ranma?" Ryoga stared them down his eyes narrowed and flashed with barely controlled rage.

Mas Cra looked at Ryoga as if he was nothing more than a bug to be squashed. Only two things stopped her from doing that, one was Ku Lon's hand on her shoulder, the other was a bright purple aura that just flared around an angry looking Ranma.

"Ryoga is my _friend_. He _will_ be treated with respect." Ranma's voice was as cold as ice.

She knew from her melding with Ra Koh, how some of the women warriors felt about men, and knew it probably held true even today. While Ranma worked on cooling down, Ku Lon looked around the cave noticing the empty trunks and shelves. She also noticed that items use to be on those shelves had been recently removed. However, before she could ask about it, Ranma asked her a question.

"Which of you are descended from Ra Koh? She told me two of you were her descendants." Ku Lon smiled at the redhead.

"I am, child." Ku Lon answered, with a proud smile.

"As is the purple hair girl over there, she is my great granddaughter, Xian Pu." She finished pointing to the alcove, which held Xian Pu and La Si, Ranma nodded then asked another question.

"From which child are you descended?" The eagerness in Ranma s eyes and voice was hard to miss.

"We are the direct descendants of Ra Koh's youngest Mai Toh." Ku Lon told her as she watched the young boy turned girl closely.

"What happened to her family after she died?" Ranma asked, but it was Ra Koh who really needed to know, though she knew they survived, as Ranma was evident of that.

"You ask a lot of questions for a male _boy_!" Mas Cra snarled at the cursed boy.

Ranma looked at her with eyes filled with longing and depression. Mas Cra gasped at the pain she saw there, she hung her head in shame. She realized that, although they have merged their souls. Ra Koh had pushed her dominance forward so she might learn what happened to her family. Ku Lon sighed as she patted Mas Cra's hand and continued.

"According to the Amazon records, her husband took his two daughters and son to Japan after Ra Koh's death. He raised them there, and he never remarried." A tear trickled down Ranma's cheek.

"After they were grown the two daughters Ti Lum and the youngest, Mai Toh of the triplets returned to the village after traveling for several years. Bringing to the village, much needed knowledge, and new techniques. They brought with them their husbands." Ku Lon told the girl as she watched her closely; Through the tears, a smile crossed Ranma's face.

"I am sorry though, Ti Lum died from a malady she had picked up in her travels and had never given birth." More tears flowed from Ranma as she sat stone-faced.

"What of Rentaro?" The boy was the only one with a Japanese name in honor of her beloved husband.

"He stayed in Japan which is probably who you are descended from." Ranma nodded then stared into space while tears continued to flow for Ra Koh's family, finally the tears stopped and Ranma stared at the Elders.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" The change shocked both elders.

Ku Lon was surprised at the abrupt change of topic. She then realized she was now talking to Ranma's spirit. It seemed he either reasserted his dominance or Ra Koh did not want to talk anymore. Ku Lon took a deep breath before continuing.

"Actually, your father was brought to the village by the guide. We came to find you for him." Ku Lon watched as Ranma s visage darkened.

"Well, you have found me, but getting me back to him isn't going to be easy." Ranma snarled, as both he and Ryoga started to glow.

"Do not worry boy, we have no intentions of forcing you back with your father, but why do you now refused to be with him after...what, ten years, I think is what he told us?" Mas Cra held up her hands in a placating manor.

Ranma sighed and felt the strength his great grandmother was giving him. He knew she was encouraging him to tell his story, after all Ku Lon was family. He however was not sure. He could tell by the lust in their eyes they only wanted him because of her soul and powers he now had. He also feared for the safety of his friend because of the outsider laws. He decided then, and there he was not going to be a Chinese Amazon. However, he would be helpful to them in Japan but their laws would not suit him in Japan, well not all of them anyway.

"It's a long story and a lot of it is not pretty." Both Mas Cra and Ku Lon nodded, Ryoga just looked at her questioningly; Ryoga then placed his hand on her shoulder as a gesture of support; Ranma smiled her thanks to her friend.

"Ranma, you are an _Amazon_ by birth and even more so by the merging of your spirit and Ra Koh's. You are also my _family_. I can legally take you from your father here until you are of legal age to return to Japan." Ranma thought about it, she then shrugged her small shoulders and told her story.

"When I was five my father took me from my mother to begin training me in the Art, but his Art also included thievery, lying, cheating, and dishonor. When I was old enough to understand this, I refused to do that stuff anymore. Now remember, some of the things I learned, I got from searching his memories..." Ranma frowned as he began his life story.

Ranma talked for hours, he told them of, Ukyo and how he thought _she_ was a boy and how Genma agreed to let Ukyo and him marry. Then Genma stole her dowry and abandoned her. Genma never planned on going through with the marriage because he had agreed to merge the Schools of Anything Goes with marriage to one of the daughters of his friend Soun Tendo. Ku Lon raised an eyebrow at the name of Ranma's school, but said nothing. He told them of the Neko-Ken training, both Ranma and Ryoga had to scoot back from the Elders as their battle auras flared. Ryoga asked what was so bad about the training in a powerful technique. Ranma explained the training to him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The wounded Amazons slowly began to return to consciousness. They heard the voices of their elders talking in a strange language. Xian Pu and Dou El understood much of what was being said so they translated Ranma's story for their bed partners. All four became both angry and ill at Ranma's description of the Neko-Ken training and they began to think of tortures for a certain panda-man.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"When I was six, just after he abandoned Ukyo, he trained me in the Neko-Ken. You first dig a pit, and fill it with hundreds of ca..c..cats. Then you let them starve for a few days to a week. At that time, you take the trainee and wrap them in fish sausages. The next step is to throw them into the pit with the ca..c..cats. Then cover the pit, leaving the trainee and c..ca..cats in darkness. Well since, I didn't learn it the first time, oyaji kept throwing me in every day for several days. Then, when he found I had developed a fear of c..ca..cats, he threw me in many more times to get me over my fear. Being six, I couldn't count how many times he through me in but, I knew it was a lot." Ryoga and the eavesdropping Amazons turned green as their stomachs turned they also narrowed their eyes in rage.

Ryoga turned green and it was not just from the fact his greenish yellow aura was now glowing brightly around him. He cracked his knuckles as he quietly pledged to himself.

#I will kill that bastard when I see him again!# Ku Lon raised an eyebrow, at Ryoga's whispered promise, then looked at her great nephew, and asked her.

"Great Nephew did you learn the technique." Ranma nodded. Ku Lon sighed sadly.

"You are indeed strong if you can keep the madness at bay." She finished, shaking her head sadly.

"Well, great grandmother is helping me with that now." Ranma offered, Ryoga looked lost and Ranma told him the downside of the powerful Neko-Ken. Ryoga's face went pale with horror.

"As I mentioned before, after the training I now have a deadly fear of ca..ca..cats. I can sense them and they sense me. Hell, they'll even seek me out. If I can t get away from the ca..c..cat, my mind will shut down. I am told I become a...one of them things, but I have no memory of it." Ku Lon nodded and continued for Ranma.

"That is correct great nephew, your strength, speed and agility increases, plus you get ki claws that can rip through steel. The only problem is you are no longer human. You will kill anyone your primal instincts perceive as a threat. I am sure your father found that out the first time you went Neko. You _probably_ attacked him." Ku Lon asked in a form of a statement, as she already knew the answer.

Ranma nodded with an evil grin on her face. Ranma then continued with what else she had learned from her father's mind. She told of the other engagements for food, her visit to Junior High where she met Ryoga and the stupid bread feud, and missed duel. That was the reason Ryoga was at the Cursed Spring. Her arrival to China, it included the time up to the time of receiving the curse. Finally, she told them of the promised her father tricked her into signing at five years old. About how she and her father would commit Seppuku if she _wasn't_ a man above men.

To say the Amazons were livid was an understatement. Ku Lon and Mas Cra were thinking of tortures for Genma Saotome; Xian Pu, La Si and the other two warriors were wondering how nice a panda rug would look in their homes. The Elders were about to continue their conversation when Ranma held up a hand.

"It is getting late, we should get some sleep. There should be room for the two of you with the girls; Ryoga and I will use our sleeping bags."

The Elders nodded then retired to the sleeping alcoves. While Ranma and Ryoga set up their sleeping bags, Ryoga asked her a question.

"Ranma, those nightmares you have they're about the Neko-Ken training aren't they?" Ryoga watched his budding new friend out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, they are. They'll be gone when the stress goes away. Don't worry about it." Ranma told him as she set up her sleeping bag.

When they finished setting up their sleeping bags, they laid, down and went to sleep. The matriarchs went to lay in their beds, neither sleeping. They were thinking of what they just learned, and both fear that, if the boy were correct, Ranma's mother would kill him if he returned to Japan. Normally they would not care, after all he was just a male, but now he was a male with the spirit of a female Amazon in him, one that was a sorceress and an ancestor. Finally, they were all able to drop off to sleep as exhaustion from the battle and climb up the mountain finally claimed them. About three hours into everyone's sleep, the Amazons were awaken by a female voice screaming.

"NNNNOOOOO, Poppa I don't wanna learn it no more, please, I want momma. NNNNOOO! AAARRRRGGGGHHHH, MAKE 'EM STOP POPPA, PLEASE, AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Ryoga was at his friend's side talking calmly to her as Ku Lon appeared next to the screaming girl. She watched the scene before her, sadness, and anger showing on her face. She reached down and pressed a few spots on Ranma's body. Ranma instantly quieted down and went into a deep dreamless sleep.

"_What did you do to her?_ " Ryoga growled, angrily and began glowing, as she put up a calming hand, Ku Lon answered him.

"I just pressed a few shiatsu points, the child will sleep quietly for the rest of the night. Does this happen every night?" She asked as she gently moved a strand of her fire engine red hair from her face.

"It has been since we left Jusenkyo, but she said as soon as she wasn't in as much stress, they would stop." He told her as he watched over his friend nervously.

Ku Lon nodded; there was another mark on the revenge against Genma list. Ku Lon returned to bed, she watched as Ryoga watched over his friend for a while then saw him as he went back to bed. She soon succumbed to her tiredness as well. Visions of tortures only the Amazons could develop and deploy to the fullest of pain, danced in her dreams as they were used against a large panda with wire rimmed glasses and a stupid white bandana on top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own the Many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all

the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories wether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Chapter Two

Mas Cra and Ku Lon rose to the sounds of sparring. They each checked the condition of the young women they shared the beds with. The young warriors were still too weak to leave the cave; they figured one more day and they should be able to head back to the village. The elders then turned their attention to Ranma and Ryoga. Ranma was fighting in her girl form, to the two Grand Masters it was obvious she had not fought much in that form, but they marveled at how fast she adapted, as they watched her she became accustomed to it. Ku Lon pogoed over to the desk on herstaff then sat down on it to wait for the session to finish. Mas Cra soon joined her after getting them both a cup of tea from the hot water left for them. When the martial artists finished they turned at the applause. Ranma raised an eyebrow as Mas Cra spoke thinking she was complementing them.

"You boy would make a good addition to the village." Pointing to Ryoga, Ranma glared at her and responded to her comment.

"If that is the case then I will _adopt_ him, I won t let you force him against his will into marriage." A small thin purple line formed around Ranma-chan s voluptuous body.

Both elders were in shock at the venom in Ranma's voice. Mas Cra jumped up and was about to beat some sense into the cursed boy when Ku Lon's staff came across her chest blocking her path. Mas Cra turned and glared at her equal but Ku Lon shook her head and bade her to sit down.

"It is because of all those marriages your father promised you to, isn t it, child?" Ranma's face became angrier as she spat, out the reply.

"Yeah, it is partly; I won t let you treat my friend like some prize to be won." Ku Lon nodded and sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And what is the other part?" The elder asked feeling the full three hundred and fifty years of her age.

"He has the right to choose his wife. Not have some old woman living under antiquated laws, to force one on him." Mas Cra began to glow.

Ku Lon rubbed her temples as a headache started forming in the back of her mind, she decided to change the subject, before world war III broke out.

"What are your plans Ranma? Your father wants you back and he doesn't strike me as the kind of man to allow his primary meal ticket to disappear." Still with some anger in her Ranma was grateful for the change of subject.

"I am going home; I will go see my mother if she can accept me, I will stay with her for a while. However, if she insists that I follow through with the promise, I will call Ranma Saotome dead and leave never to return." Ranma spoke not seeing the hurt and lonely expression of Ryoga.

"Where will you go child? You can return to the Amazon village; you will always be welcome there." Ranma looked at Ku Lon suspiciously, then shook her head.

"No, I don't think I will be, Ku Lon, but thank you for your offer." A wry smiled formed on Ku Lon's face.

"You do understand that your Amazon Martial Arts cannot be taught to anyone else, nor can your Amazon magic." She stated flatly, it was Ranma's turn to smile.

"Oh, many of the Martial Arts techniques I had learned are no longer taught by the Amazons they abandoned them over a thousand years ago. Also since none of you can do the sorcery I did, then this is also no longer Amazon property." Both Ku Lon and Mas Cra were taken aback by the logic and boldness of this boy before them.

"With the merging of Ra Koh and myself, I have gotten better with my mind gleaning and have learned from the two of you which techniques I can now claim as my own and which are Amazon property." Ku Lon and Mas Cra's eyes got big as saucers at that statement and were about to protest when Ranma held up a hand.

"It will do you no good to argue I have verified it with this." Ranma produced an ancient Amazon law book; she began to flip through the pages looking for the passages she needed.

"It says here under section seventy 'Amazon Property - sub section - 23 Amazon Arts'. 'That if any technique (i.e. magic, martial arts, herbalist, healing etc) was not used by the Amazon tribe for at a minimum of five hundred years the said technique becomes free property: The Amazon's lose all rights to it.'" Ranma closed the book and put it back into dimensional space. Both elders started to sweat, they knew that obscure passage because both had been trying to get it removed from the law book, but they could not get the other elders to agree with them.

"I claim all my techniques currently not being used by the Chinese Amazons as those of Ranma Takashi and the Takashi's Anything Goes Martial Arts. Oh, and trust me ladies, Genma and his friend Tendo would _NEVER_ have access to them or be able to claim them without severe repercussions." Ranma finished with an evil grin on her face.

"So, you are starting your own Anything Goes School?" Ku Lon asked, the girl.

"Yes, I think I might." Ranma stated with a slight nod.

"Then let _us_ be your first pupils." Stated Ku Lon, Ranma shook her head.

"Sorry, I am going home, besides if I taught the Amazons, I would _lose_ my rights to my school because of your laws." Ranma turned and whispered something to Ryoga; he nodded then set about packing up his things.

Well that is all well and good child but the Amazons now own Ra Koh s techniques. Mas Cra said with a sly shark like grin.

How do you figure that Elder? Ranma asked but she felt she knew, as her great grandmother seemed to sense what she was going to say.

You are an Amazon by birth boy! That means an Amazon is practicing those antiquated techniques, which means _we_ own them. Mas Cra sat straighter as she felt she had gotten one up on her rival on the council.

Hmmmm, yes that is true I am an Amazon by birth and entitled to all as an Amazon. However, Elder Mas Cra I and my side of Ra Koh s family had not been active Amazons for over fifteen hundred years. Thus, what we know belongs to us. I plan to start a Japanese branch of the Amazons I however will make some fundamental changes. The major changes will be to eliminate all laws based on pride. Ranma spoke but the Elders thought it might not be the cursed boy.

You are still an Amazon and we now control all you know! Mas Cra pushed even harder as she was not going to be out manipulated by a _male_.

I belong to a different tribe and your laws are specific on that elder. My tribe has all the rights given by Amazon laws but like your tribe, our techniques are ours to do with as we please. That means if I choose to train non-Amazons I will. Any attempt by your tribe to harm or stop me will cause a Civil War and could wipe out three thousand years of history. Ranma s eyes narrowed as she waited for their response.

Enough Mas Cra, she is correct. We must honor her tribe s right to their laws and beliefs as they must honor ours. Ku Lon said as she put away her law book after showing her counterpart the laws Ranma was using.

"When you are ready to leave, Ku Lon, your aura will open the cave entrance but it will not close it up again. Once the cave is open it will be open permanently so be sure the Musk is not waiting for you when you leave." Ranma started glowing purple; Ku Lon felt a slight tingle all over her diminutive body.

"You're leaving us?" Ranma nodded, then turned and pointed to the alcoves where the younger warriors were resting.

"They should be fine by tomorrow and you can then return to your village. Ryoga and I will not leave by the main entrance in case it is being watched, _but_ we are leaving." Ryoga came up behind Ranma; he was ready to go.

"Good bye Great Aunt Ku Lon, it was nice to be able to meet some of my family." Ranma turned to leave then stopped. She looked over her shoulder at the two elders still sitting on the old desk.

"Oh yes, two more things Genma and Soun buried Happosai in a cave with demon wards, to seal him in, the location is in Japan." The two elders stared dumbstruck.

Then both elders' eyes widen with shock then narrowed with anger, as Ranma tossed them an old piece of parchment, Mas Cra snatched the paper from the air without even looking, written on it was a crude map showing where Happosai was buried.

"That is good information to know great nephew, and what is the other thing." Ku Lon asked as she looked at the parchment over Mas Cra s shoulder.

"When I have settled I will let you know where, for I would be honored to be a safe house for any Amazons coming to Japan." Ranma s cocky grin lit her face as she stared at the two elders.

With that, Ranma bowed deeply and respectfully to the two matriarchs. Then she and Ryoga began to climb up the wall exiting, through the second entrance they had used the day before. The two elders stared at where the two new friends had just left, they were left torn between anger and shock. The two elders fumed as they looked down at the parchment then up to where their last hope of regaining their lost magic had left. They hoped that with this turn of events they would be able to remove the law that Ranma used to keep what Ra Koh knew from them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga left the second entrance and sealed it, but this time Ranma used an Amazon technique to close the entrance. She closed her eyes as she searched her and her great grandmother s memory for the technique she wanted when she found it she opened her eyes, determination in her visage as she reached out toward the rocks around the entrance.

"Bakusai Teknetsu!" Ranma said as she jabbed at the rock around the entrance.

Ryoga watched excitedly, as he expected something to happen when nothing happened he his face fell in disappointment. He then perked up and with a mischievous glint he turned to Ranma with a smirk.

"Need a little _more_ practice with that one?" Ryoga tried hard not to laugh as he knew she would turn him inside out if she chose to.

Ranma glared at him. Ryoga tried to hold back his laughter, and was not doing a very good job at it. Ranma reached forward again with her finger and shouted.

"BAKUSAI TEKNETSU!"

This time the cave entrance exploded causing a minor cave-in sealing the door. Ryoga stared wide eyed at the pile of rocks. Ranma shook him to get his attention, so they could leave. When Ryoga came back to himself, they prepared for their departure. They turned and looked over the side of the mountain to the plateau below no one was there. It seemed the soldiers had long since disappeared. Ryoga was about to drop down when Ranma stopped him shaking her head, she motioned for him to follow her. They started to climb the rest of the way to the top of the mountain. They reached the top about an hour later. They then started down the other side, away from Jusenkyo and the Amazons. Ranma knew that going down the opposite side of the mountain would put them closer to the coast and Japan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

=Well, that didn't go to well. Did it, elder?= The elders turned to face the Amazon that spoke.

Dou El gasped out with a raspy voice, while she struggled to sit up in bed. Both Ku Lon and Mas Cra turned glaring at her. They felt guilty as they saw her cringe. Ku Lon raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed it as if trying to get rid of a persistent headache.

=No, it did not, Dou El, but at least we now have a safe house in Japan. The rest will come later. Now what to do about that fat _pig_, back at the village?= Spat out a tired looking Elder.

=I say make a panda rug out of him.= La Si growled while she slowly sat up next to Xian Pu who was already in a sitting position.

=No, no, although I like the idea, yes, I like the idea a lot. He is an Amazon by marriage, at this _time_, and we could use him to get a better clarification as to where Happosai is buried.= Ku Lon spoke as she shook her head no.

=Then, I think we need to have a ancient _Amazon talk_ with Mr. Saotome= Mas Cra said as she smiled evilly letting Ku Lon take the parchment to look more closely at it.

The other five Amazons began to grin just as evilly as Mas Cra. They slowly rose to begin to move around to regain their strength for the journey home the next day. They all talked about what they hoped the tribunal would merit out as Genma Saotome s punishment. What was discussed would made even the strongest of constitutions to double over and relieve themselves of their stomach contents.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma watched the village square from the porch of the guesthouse it had already been four days since the hunting party left. He hoped they would return soon. He needed to get back to Japan with Ranma so he could fulfill the agreement between him and Soun. He then stuffed the last piece of roast duck in his mouth. He wanted to retire and let Ranma make the money so he could spend it and enjoy life. He reentered the guesthouse and headed straight to the bedroom for a nice afternoon nap.

He was not even two feet from the front door when it exploded open, knocking him to the ground. Four very powerful women rushed the fallen Genma; they trussed him up hand to foot, and then dragged him from the house. They carried him through the village hanging from a six-foot staff by his wrists and ankles. Villagers jeered and spat at him as he was carried by. The four Amazons brought him to the council chamber, where they dumped him unceremoniously in front of a very angry council of Amazon Elders. Genma looked up from the floor at eleven, glowing women, and started to cower and beg for his measly life by offering the council his son. He figured he could just steal him back and disappear in Japan.

"I am just an old martial artist, take my son he is young and strong, he will worked hard and make a good slave, please just don't kill me" Genma finished sniveling as he prostrated himself on the floor of the council chambers.

"You _dare_ to barter with the life of an Amazon, you are not fit to be called _human_, let alone be allowed control over another's life!" The Elder in the center of the table spoke.

Genma looked up, shock crossing his face, while staring dumbfounded at who spoke. He stared directly into a pair of dark glowing eyes of a woman even older looking then Ku Lon. She banged a gavel to quite the audience, Genma gulped when he saw Ku Lon and Mas Cra along with the four warriors that went with them enter the room.

"Ku Lon, Mas Cra, are you ready to make your accusations?" Mas Cra stepped forward and addressed the council.

"I will speak for our party at this point in time, Lav Dar. We accuse Genma Saotome of enslaving an Amazon. Of placing an Amazon in a position where their life would be forfeit if a _Man above Men_ promise was not met, and finally but by no means the least, endangering the life of that same Amazon, by subjecting him to the Neko-Ken training." Several Elders jumped to their feet, rage clouding their faces, their auras glowing brightly.

"Although Ranma refused to return with us he has agreed to supply us with a safe house in Japan, and as a gift to the Amazons..." Ku Lon stepped forward and addressed the council next.

"He gave us some valuable information. Genma Saotome and his training partner Soun Tendo, were the students of _Happosai_!" She turned and glared at the cringing Genma as she snarled out the next revelation.

This time the rest of the council rose to their feet as well as the older members in the gallery of onlookers. Genma began to sweat, and tried to crawl away from the very angry women. Suddenly Genma stopped moving and started to tremble as a large double-edged sword appeared in front of his face embedded into the floor mere fraction of an ince from his nose. Looking up he saw the young purple hair girl from the tournament standing before him with blood lust in her eyes, and a feral grin on her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga traveled for four weeks and finally reached the harbor. They would had made it sooner but Ranma made the mistake of allowing Ryoga to lead once that was why they ended up back at Jusenkyo.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma had to grab Ryoga several times as he nearly fell into several of the springs. He still could not figure out how they ended up in the center of Jusenkyo surrounded by the springs. While they were following the guide out of Jusenkyo, Ranma inquired about the landing of the Musk General that he shot towards Jusenkyo a week or so back.

"Oh, Mr. Sirs, he land in Spring of Drowned Mouse very tragic story of mouse who drown three hundred forty years ago. But Mr. Musk not so lucky, he was Owl food when he left spring." The guide said as he shook his head though there was no remorse on his face.

Ranma turned a sickly shade of green, as he thought about it. While Ranma was talking with the guide about any information on Genma and the Amazons, Ryoga had gotten, turned around and became separated from the other two men. When the guide and Ranma heard the scream and splash, the two men ran to the springs. In a pool, swimming toward the edge, was a giant silver gray wolf dragging a giant backpack behind him. It climbed out and started to shake out the excess water. Since Ranma was already cursed and immune to the effects, he blocked the guide from the spray to protect him from the curse.

"RYOGA STOP YOU'RE GONNA CURSE THE GUIDE!" Shouted a now female Ranma; Ryoga stopped and looked sheepishly at the guide and bowed his head apologetically.

"Oh, so sorry sir, fall into to Spring of Drowned Giant Wolf, and thank you Miss Sir for protecting humble self from curse." The guide said as he bowed to Ranma.

Ranma waved off the guides enthusiastic pleading of thanks and led his friend back to the guide's hut carrying Ryoga's backpack and, fussing at Ryoga the whole way.

"I told you not to move, didn't I tell you not to move, now looked your cursed too. Well I suppose it could have been worse, you could have landed in a spring of drowned _piglet_ or duck or something." Ranma chided as they maneuvered the springs.

The wolf shuddered at the thought of becoming something people would want to eat. When they reached the Guide's hut, the guide poured hot water on Ryoga; he changed back to human form and dressed using the spare clothes in his backpack. They then left Jusenkyo, with Ranma leading.

(o)(o) End Flashback (o)(o)

It was during their travels Ranma learned that his female side could get more information and easier than his male side. Therefore, Ranma doused himself and went to talk to the local fishermen. She wanted to find out if a ship would be leaving soon and to see if any were heading for Japan. There were several leaving in the next few days but only one leaving that day and they took no passengers. Ranma looked at the vessels and crew, she then began to wonder if she should use her flight spell. She might be able to carried Ryoga as a wolf. They might make it safely to Japan. She went back to where she left Ryoga and they discussed their options. Although Ranma was getting better with her magic, she was still not, up to where her Great Grandmother was when she died. She had the knowledge it was just that she did not have the skill. They opted to take the ship that was leaving on three days, it was the earliest ride home. In addition, during their travels, Ranma was able to sell one of the ancient gold coins; she received close to $750,000 (American). It was Ranma; then who booked passage for both herself and Ryoga. The weary travelers then decided to stay at a local Inn near the wharf until their ship left.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The next few days passed slowly for the two cursed friends. They walked around the Warf and visited some of the local shops. They found a shop that sold antique items including books. They shopped there for several hours. Ryoga found gifts for his parents. He found a silver locket that was three inches across and made of silver. It had an red jade rose on top and held six pictures. Ranma helped him, in selecting the pictures to put in the locket. They were of his brothers, sisters, and father for his mother. He also found a hand carved ivory pipe of an Asian dragon for his father. Ranma found four old journals filled with ancient martial arts techniques and a book that would teach her the ancient tongue of magic.

On the morning they were to leave, they arose early and left the inn to catch their boat. When they boarded, the Captain, had a ships steward show them to their cabin, had met them when they boarded. While they were, being lead to their cabin the steward told them that there were some other passengers, which would be boarding later that morning. Once the other passengers were onboard, the ship would be leaving for Japan.

In their cabin, Ryoga stowed his gear in a small cabinet. The cabin was very small barely five feet square. There were two hammocks hanging on either side of the only porthole, which was across from the door. In between the hammocks was a small wooden table, which was bolted to the floor. There was a small bathroom and shower on the left side of the cabin; on the right a small freestanding storage closet, which was also bolted down so it would not move.

Ryoga sat on the hammock on the left side of the room and watched as Ranma did a few short katas. When he finished, Ranma sat down on the hammock on the right. He gave Ryoga the room he needed for his katas. Since Ranma was doing the sensei thing, he watched Ryoga and corrected him when he slipped on the Anything Goes style. After about another hour, Ryoga completed the kata perfectly; they decided to go on deck. Ranma changed back to a boy getting hot water from the bathroom.

When they reached the deck, they noticed a small group of six monks boarding the ship; they were being escorted down below by the same steward that took them. As they passed the boys, the lead monk stopped and stared at them. They could not see the face because of the oversized cowl on his smoke gray robe, but the eyes were shining a hollow green like cat's eyes. Ranma stared entranced at the monk, then shuddered as the monk turned and followed the steward.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Ryoga asked as he stared at his friend; Ranma sighed and shook his head.

"Don't know, that monk just gives me the willies, like he was a ca..cat or something."

They turned and walked to the rail of the ship and watched as the vessel pulled away from the dock, and headed toward Japan. As the ship pulled out into the Sea of Japan the boys turned and stared at the receding coast line of China. Their minds going over the changes in their lives over the past several months as they came to this point. The one thing they knew was if it was not for Jusenkyo, they would never had found the friendship they now enjoyed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Two hours later, after the ship made it to open sea, Ranma stood at the bow and practiced his martial arts; Ryoga watched, giving advice, when he did not quite get the Hibiki style right. If Ranma was anything he was a fast learner and Ryoga soon had not needed to correct him. As Ranma finished his training, his warning sense went off he was being watched. He opened his eyes, looking around; he noticed that on the bridge deck stood two of the monks. They were watching him and Ryoga. Ranma again shuddered but did not know why. Just then, a large wave hit the bow of the ship causing it to dip low in the water. Ryoga was far enough away to be missed by the splash of ocean water onto the deck; Ranma was not. Ranma watched as the monks nodded knowingly when he shifted to a she. They then turned and walked away not saying anything, but Ranma got the feeling that they were just waiting to prove he was cursed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stormed down to her cabin with Ryoga following closed behind so he would not get lost. When they enter the cabin, Ranma collapsed onto her hammock, with her arms crossed across her chest, anger still evident on her face. Ryoga sat on his hammock crossing his legs as he waited for his friend to start talking. He was surprised she had showed so much restraint he knew if it had happen him, he could not have.

"That stupid sailor, I should had thrown him overboard, instead of just pounding him, humpft!" Ranma growled through clench teeth.

"Now Ranma, he didn't know, the captain didn't think you would want the whole crew to know about your curse. He thought we'd get to Japan without it ever revealing itself." Ryoga chuckled, while Ranma laid in her hammock pouting.

"Yeah, Yeah, big deal at least your curse wasn't revealed to those weird monks. Man, they give me the _creeps_." Ranma sulked in her hammock as she stared at the ceiling of the cabin.

"They're not that bad Ranma, I think they bother you because of the upbringing you had with your father being in trouble all the time. You never knew if someone you encounter had a grudge against your old man and might place it at your feet." Ryoga told him with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I guess the proverbial good and evil. I suppose that _could_ be it, but I think it's more than that. There was something...I don't know it's like they took control of me...no not me the Neko-Ken, it's like their talking to the ca..c..cat inside me and it's _freaking_ me out!" Ranma shuddered as the thought, of the Neko-Ken being let loose crossed her mind.

"I think you're imagining things Ranma, they can t talk to the Neko-Ken." Ryoga stated then thought to himself so as not to upset his friend any further.

[At least, I _hope_ they can t!] Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment, when a stray thought entered her mind and she then voiced it to Ryoga.

"You know, I wonder what happened to oyaji when Ku Lon and the others got back to the village." Ranma began to smile evilly.

"I don't know but he probably got what he deserved." Ryoga stated as his eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the Saotome patriarch.

"I hope so, YYYYAAAAWWWWNNNNN, I asked if the guide had heard anything, but all he could tell me was that he heard some very painful screaming coming from the direction of the village, but it was so faint he wasn't sure." Ranma replied sleepily, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Man am I tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap, what about you?" Ranma asked as she stretched languidly causing Ryoga to sweat as it did strange things to her voluptuous body.

"Yeah, I might as well take one to. If I try to go back up on deck, I might end up in Scotland." Ryoga snickered, Ranma rolled over giggling under her breath, as Ryoga laid down in his hammock with his hand behind his head.

[Man, I can t believe how things had changed, a few short weeks ago I was out for Ranma's blood now we're best friends, *sigh* at least I'm not alone any more. It is nice having someone to travel with, and being with Ranma has helped me get over my frustrations, a little about being lost all the time. YYAAAAAWWWWWNNNN, yep time to take a nap.] Ryoga rolled over and covered himself with his blanket and went to sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As they slept neither of them noticed the gentle wisps of lilacs smoke that came under the door. As the martial artists slept soundly the door to their cabin slowly opened, revealing the two monks that had seen Ranma's change earlier. They came in closing the door behind them. They walked up to the petite redhead and gently rolled her onto her back. They stared at her, just watching her sleep, their eyes glowing the hollow green their leader's eyes had earlier this morning. Then one nodded to himself as if satisfied. The other went to Ryoga holding a small glass of cold water over him. He poured it on him and then watched him change into his cursed form. The monk looked up at his companion then poured hot water onto Ryoga converting him back to his human form. They then slipped out leaving a burning red and yellow candle in the cabin.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga never woke up the rest of the day. Around midnight when all was quietj their door again opened and this time all six monks came in. They all squish into the tiny cabin, the leader close to the girl. As the other monks settled in around the room as the leader leered down at the sleeping beauty, he reached out and caressed her cheek then slowly moved down to her breast. He lustfully caressed it, secure in the knowledge that Ranma would not find out. As soon as four of the monks took their placed in the true north, south, east, and west of the room the leader and his second in command each stood over the sleeping boys. They then place their left hand onto the boys' hearts and their right hands onto the boys' foreheads. The other monks started chanting in a language that even Ranma's Great Grandmother would not recognize. As the chanting continued, the leader and his second started their own chanting, as they chant they started to glow a golden white.

The auras slowly started to cover the two sleeping fighters, as well as the two monks. The aura had begun to seep into the sleeping boys' bodies, becoming a part of them. When the golden white aura was completely absorbed, the leader removed his hand from Ranma's forehead and placed it on Ryoga's heart. While his second in command, removed his hand from Ryoga's heart and placed it on Ranma's forehead, thus making a complete circle. The four other monks continued their chanting gradually getting louder. With the connection completed the golden white aura started moving like an electric current through the four people, the sleeping martial artists and the two monks.

While the four directionally positioned monks began to reach the climax of their chanting, the golden white light started moving faster through the circle of four. The chanting continued to increase in speed, while the light started to move faster and faster between the other four. It finally started moving so fast it was a blur and began to obscure the people it was coursing through, soon surrounding them in a ball of golden white light. When the four chanting monks utter the last syllable of their chant, the golden white light exploded outwards, filling the room, as the light disappeared; only Ranma-chan and Ryoga were left in the room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The next morning Ranma woke with Ryoga shaking the stuffing out of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at Ryoga, mumbling. Her face contorted into a scowl that only made her look more endearing instead of frightening.

"What, can t a guy get some sleep around here?" Ryoga crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his sleepy friend.

"First, at the moment you're not a guy, but a girl. Second, the captain wants to see us." Ryoga explained to his brain numb friend.

Ryoga then reached over to the table and grabbed a cup of hot water. He then doused Ranma with it. The cup clattered to the floor; Ryoga's eyes went wide with surprise as nothing happened. Ranma went into shock as she stared at her unchanging body. Then she looked up at Ryoga with fear visible in her amethyst eyes.

"I...I didn't change OH Kami-sama I'm a girl permanently." Ranma s face showed the fear and pain she was feeling inside her.

"Ranma calm down, maybe you should talk with your grandmother. She might know what's happening." Ryoga tried to be the voice of reason, though he was just as frightened as his friend as his own curse came to his mind.

"I am my great grandmother Ryoga, I know everything she does!" Ryoga arched an eyebrow as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"_No_ you don't! You know the spells but, you don't yet understand the mysticism behind it, now calm down, and talk to her!" Ryoga pointed to the floor, he would take no objections from his worried friend.

Ranma took a deep breath. She nodded at Ryoga. She then settled into a lotus position in the center of the cabin floor to meditate. Before she could start, a knock came to their cabin door. Ryoga opened the door and saw the captain standing there.

"I'm sorry sir but, I needed to talk to you and your companion _now_." Ryoga shook his head, with a nervous glance over his shoulder at Ranma.

"Now is not good, we have a problem." Ryoga stated his body between the captain the entrance to the cabin.

The captain raised an eyebrow, and then pushed his way in. He saw Ranma-chan on the floor in a lotus position with her eyes closed. The captain turned to Ryoga.

"I _told_ you to change her back, I can t have her going around beating up my crew." The captain snarled at the eternally lost boy.

"I _can t_ change back." The captain snapped around and looked into a pair of cold amethyst eyes.

"Then it is true!" Both Ryoga and Ranma glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ryoga, as he placed his hand firmly on the captain's shoulder; the captain winced a little when Ryoga squeezed slightly, as the captain told them what he knew.

"The monks disappeared last night. They were seen entering your room late last night. I didn't believe the witness at first, because he had been drinking, but..." The captain paused and gulped as the redhead s purple eyes slowly changed to red.

"What happened?" Ranma asked, as she tried to hold down the anger.

"He doesn t know for sure, he heard the monks chanting for more than two hours. He said there was a flashing golden white light. Then there was an explosion of golden white light, and then all was quiet. The witness also said that the monks never left your room. That's why I needed to talk to you, what happened with the monks in here last night?" Ryoga and Ranma looked at the captain with confused faces.

"This is the first we heard of this captain. We were asleep the whole night. There was no one in our cabin, well; at least we don't think there was, anyway." Ryoga said thoughtfully; the captain looked at them and could see they were telling the truth.

"I would _prefer_ that you stay in the cabin until we land; I can t have you putting my crew in traction when they get too friendly." The captain said as he turned toward Ranma.

Ranma narrowed her eyes. As she stared coldly at the captain, she rose and stood but mere inches from his face, a sneer on her pretty face. The captain began to sweat as he felt the extremely high heat that came from the beautiful girl in front of him. He tried to step back but her eyes, her raging inferno pair of eyes held him captive.

"I _will_ not stay in this room for the duration of this voyage. You tell your men I am a martial artist and if they want to stay healthy _stay away from me_!" Ranma sneered through clenched teeth.

The captain backed away from the fiery redhead. He nervously nodded his ascent, and then left the room. Ranma glared at the door for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath. She sat back down on the floor and returned to her meditation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soon Ranma was inside his mind again, as he stepped through the darkness, he noticed he was male again, and heaved a sigh of relief. Although he had grown, accustom to his female half he was still a guy. Ranma sat and waited for his grandmother. While he waited, he began to notice how quiet it was. He started too look around frantically. Just then, it dawned on him; he could not hear the Neko-Ken. He rose quickly to his feet and prepared for the coming attack of the angry cat.

"You will not hear it any longer grandson it was melded into you, into _us_ last night." The gentle tones of his grandmother washed over him.

Ranma turned around and stared where the voice was coming from but saw nothing. Suddenly a full-length mirror appeared in front of Ranma. His eyes went wide. A gasp escaped him, while he stared at his reflection.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga sat on the hammock watching Ranma closely in case she needed help, when suddenly Ranma gasped; Ryoga was by her side. It was then that he saw it on her forehead, a circle with the Tao symbol in it. The left side of the symbol was gold while the right side was white. He felt his forehead as it began to itch and he went to the cabin's mirror and removed his bandana; there, on his forehead, was the same symbol only in reverse. Ryoga reached up and gently touched the emblem. He felt a warm, comforting sensation move through him. He was surprised as he also felt a mild electrical current at the same time. Then an idea came to him. Leaving his bandana off he sat in front of Ranma, assuming the lotus position making sure their knees touched. He then took her smaller delicate hands into his larger callous covered ones. Then closing his eyes, he began to meditate.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma looked in awe at his reflection. The first thing he noticed was the cats eyes staring back at him. The second thing he saw was that his ears now came to a point. Finally, he noticed his great grandmother in the mirror behind him and she too had been affected by the Neko-Ken merging. Then he saw the Tao symbol on her forehead. He turned and reached out to touch it when she turned him to face the mirror. He then saw the same symbol on his forehead.

"What happened to us grandmother?" She shook her head and was about to speak, when a deep voice beat her too it.

"Oh, I don't know I think you two looked darn cute as cats." They stared at each other with confusion.

Then they turned to face the new voice and were in shock as Ryoga stepped out of the darkness. He was without his bandana and with a glowing Tao symbol like theirs. Only his symbol was white on the left and gold on the right. A sly grin crossed his face, showing his fangs. What really shocked them, besides the fact he was there, was that he too had the appearance of a cat. With his fangs, he looked even more, feral then Ranma and Ra Koh. Ranma stepped away from the mirror so Ryoga could see himself. He stared agape at his reflection.

"H..Ho..How is this possible I don't _know_ the Cat Fist?!" Ryoga stammered, as he moved closer to his reflection gently touching one of his ears; Ra Koh grinned mischievously then turned to her great grandson.

"What I want grandson, is for you to introduce me to your friend." She asked as she lightly slapped the back of her grandson's head, Ranma cringed a little then he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." Ranma cringed at the look from his great grandmother.

"Sorry _what_, grandson?" Ra Koh asked with her handed on her hips tapping her toe with mock anger on her face.

"Sorry, great grandmother." She smiled at her grandson then turned to look at Ryoga, who was busy trying to look occupied elsewhere, while holding in the laughter.

"Great Grandmother this is Hibiki Ryoga, flea bag extraordinaire, also my friend and companion since Jusenkyo; Ryoga, this is my great grandmother Takashi Ra Koh." Ryoga sticks his tongue out at his friend then, bowed to the little redhead deeply to show his great respect for her, she smiled at him then returned the bow.

"You have done well in choosing your friends, grandson. Now let us sit and try to figure out what is happening." The three sat in a circle looking at one another, when Ranma blurted out.

"_How_ did you get here?" He asked looking at Ryoga he told them what happen while Ranma was in his trance, about finding the symbol, on Ranma and himself, and as he finished his narrative.

"...after touching the Tao symbol, I knew I could become a part of your meditation. I took the lotus position making sure our knees touched then I took your hands in mine and began to meditate and here I am." Ryoga finished with a shrug, Ra Koh smiled at his deductions, then looked at them with a serious expression.

"Now boys, tell me what you know." Ryoga and Ranma told her all they knew about what happened yesterday and last night; Ra Koh nodded, as she absorbed the information when the boys finished she asked.

"Did either of you smell anything funny in your room last night?" Ranma shook his head no, but Ryoga looked hesitant then answered.

"Well I thought I smelled lilacs in the room last night, but there weren't any flowers in the cabin." Ryoga told them and Ranma tried to think if he had smelled them also.

Ra Koh nodded then stood and started pacing; the boys watched her as she started mumbling to herself. This went on for several minutes, and then she stopped and got very stiff. She turned to stare at the boys, and then asked.

"Call up your battle auras for me." Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other then turned their gaze onto Ra Koh.

As the boys looked at her confused, they still complied. Ranma's came up purple as was now his aura's color and Ryoga's a faded greenish yellow, but intermixed with them was a golden white light flashing sporadically throughout their auras like lightening. She then called up her own, like Ranma's it was purple now, and it also had the golden white light flashing through it.

"What is it grandmother?" Asked Ranma with some surprise as he stared at his aura, jumping a little when a golden white light flashed.

"I do not know grandson, I do know that lilac is usually used to mask the scents of other herbs such as sleeping herbs _AND_ you are going to have to start paying attention to things like that." She scolded Ranma, while shaking her head, she thought for a few more minutes.

"But the Tao symbols and the golden white light, I just don't know about those." She said as she hung her head in thought.

"Well maybe whoever did this will tell us when we need to know." Suggested Ryoga as he too stared at his aura, somehow taking comfort in the golden white flashes.

"That is possible, young one, but my concern now is that Ranma is stuck in female form, and _that_ is not good. Did you see if you were stuck in human form?" She asked Ryoga, he shook his head.

"I was too worried when Ranma didn't change I forgot to check." He said looking sheepish; Ra Koh smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well I think I might have a solution but, it cannot be tested here." Ra Koh finished as Ranma looked at his grandmother hopefully.

"I do not think you re stuck grandson I think one of the things that happened was the monks gave you and Ryoga control over your curses. I agree with Ryoga they have future plans for you two, it seems I will be along for the ride." Ra Koh told the boys, as she looked thoughtful.

"What kind of plans grandmother?" Ranma asked; Ra Koh shook her head.

"I do not know child, but when you and Ryoga wake up I want you to concentrated on your other forms; Ranma you on your male form and Ryoga you on your wolf form. You should be able to change when you want too, not by being hit with water. _BUT_, and grandson I know you are not going to like this, you need to use your cursed form so do not try staying in your true form all the time. You need to get use to them, because they can be helpful to you, at times." She told him her face set with determination.

"_But_ Grandmother, I don't like being a girl." Whined Ranma with a pout.

"Do you think I like being a wolf at least your still human?!" Glared Ryoga; Ranma stuck his tongue out at Ryoga, and he reciprocated the gesture.

"_That is enough!_ You will both get use to your cursed forms, _AM I CLEAR ON THAT!_" Both of the boys cringed and nodded sheepishly.

"Good, now Ryoga, you might have some problems in defending yourself since you are an animal. I think even your wolf form could learned some martial arts moves. You will have to adapt them to that form though. Also practice your ki moves, you will have to change the delivery, as you do not have hands. You might also need to change what emotion you use, I do not sense the depression within you any longer." Ra Koh then turned to her great grandson.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, and reached inward. He found she was correct. He started to search to locate either his depression or another emotion as strong as his depression. He was pulled from his search by a light tap from Ranma. He came out and saw as Ranma pointed to Ra Koh. She paused and thought for a moment, both boys watching her intently.

"Ranma you know the 'Breaking Point' technique but you have not gone through the training. You will need to do that in both forms before we go see your mother, and..." She sighed heavily as she continued.

"I want you to put Ryoga through it as well." Ranma's eyes went wide with surprise and fear.

"But _Grandmother_, he is not an Amazon and if they find out, they..." Ra Koh put up her hand to stop her grandson.

"I know child, but he will need the protection it offers; I will figure a way around that problem, but you might not like it. Ryoga will also need to train in both forms." Ranma looked at his grandmother suspiciously, but she said nothing further and broke the link between them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga woke with a start; Ranma jerked her hands away from Ryoga, and stood up. They looked at each other, then out the porthole. It was now the middle of the night. Ranma sat down on her hammock her mind going through what they had just learned. She was confused and a little frightened she wanted to teach Ryoga all she knew but the active Amazon techniques would get him killed, not to mention her as well.

"Jeez, how long were we in there, anyway?" Ryoga asked, not really expecting an answer.

Ranma just shrugged as Ryoga went to pick up his bandana. He then turned and smiled at Ranma's back. He started too concentrated; the gold side of the Tao symbol began to glow. Ryoga felt the tingle associated with the changing of forms. He looked down to find he was now a wolf. He looked back at Ranma. He grinned, a doggie grin and jumped her. Ranma was knocked to the ground from behind. The air was pushed from her lungs. Gasping for air, she struggled to get the heavy weight off her. All she could manage was to roll over and looked directly into the maul of a giant wolf wearing Ryoga's clothes.

"Man have you got bad breath!" Ryoga lowered his snout closer to Ranma's face and panted even heavier, all the while grinning as best he could.

"PPPUUU, man, go brushed your fangs." Her brain still clouded with sleep.

Ranma stated turning her head to the side. Then it hit her, Ryoga was a wolf. Smirking, she began to concentrat and the gold side of her Tao symbol began to glow. She felt relieved when she began to feel the tingle of the change. Once Ranma finished shifting to his male form, he was now strong enough to throw Ryoga off. Ryoga pivoted in mid air and landed on his paws, again the gold side of his Tao symbol started glowing brightly. Ranma watched as the right side of Ryoga's Tao symbol glowed gold while Ryoga shifted back into human form.

"I think we will need to practice changing more so the shifting can be faster and with less effort." Ryoga stated as he brushed off the dust on his pants.

Ranma nodded and could now see what his great grandmother had in mind; a curse that could be controlled, was not a curse but an asset, especially if it was a surprise. The two boys got ready for bed, and made plans to talk more in the morning. Ryoga, after replacing his bandana started to climb into bed when he noticed something.

"Hey Ranma, your symbol is _gone!_" Ranma rose and headed toward the mirror.

Ranma looked in the mirror, as Ryoga removed his bandana and found his was also gone. Ranma then shifted shapes the symbol reappeared briefly as he changed then faded once the change was complete. He then shifted back to male and watched again as the symbol reappeared then faded quickly when the change was done. He turned toward Ryoga a cocky smile on his face.

"Cool!" Was all Ranma said; he then turned and crawled into his hammock and settled into sleep, Ryoga close behind him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the morning the crew found a male Ranma doing his kata at the bow of the ship, with Ryoga by his side, both were drenched, and did not seem to mind. When they finished with their sparring, they sat down at the bow to watch the horizon and to discuss what to do when they got back to Japan.

"Well first, I will do as great grandmother suggested, I will train in the Bakusai Teknetsu; then train you in it before we go to see mom. I also think I will scout out a location for a new laboratory." Ryoga nodded, then asked.

"What does the training consist of?" Ranma shrugged as he explained the training.

"I am put in a harness with only my one arm free, and one index finger extended. I am then hit with one-ton boulders. This will toughen me up because this technique explodes the rock and you get hit with lots of sharp debris." Ryoga gulped and shivered at the thought, then he asked.

"I'm gonna have to do that to learned this Bakusai Teknetsu?" Ranma nodded, while watching the horizon.

"Ok, after I learn this, then what?" Ranma took a deep breath.

"We go see my mom and I tell her about the curse." The tears that weld up in Ranma s eyes would not fall as the boy tried hard to prevent that.

"But _why_ tell her? Now that you can control it, you shouldn't need to say anything to her." Ranma looked to the horizon, then turned to face his friend.

"You know, I thought about doing just that, not telling her I mean. Then, what happens, when she accidentally sees me change? What if oyaji comes back and asks why I am not cursed? Do you know how she would feel if I kept that from her?" Ryoga thought; how would he feel if a child of his kept something that important from him.

"Yeah, I think I can, which means when I see my family again, I will have to tell them too." He sighed, as he started getting depressed.

"Hey cheer up man; we got each other for support. Although, I think your family might be more forgiving then my mom." Ryoga raised an eyebrow questioningly at Ranma.

"Well, pop couldn't be all wrong about mom, after all she did accept that stupid contract from a five year old child to commit seppuku." Ranma stated flatly.

"What are you going to do if she demands you uphold the contract? Ryoga asked fear welling up inside him that Ranma might fulfill the contract for honors sake.

"It has already been fulfilled. I am now Takashi Ranma, Saotome Ranma died at Jusenkyo, if that is not enough for her, then I will leave and she will never see me or mine again." Ryoga looked sympathetically at the gender-changing boy as he stared out over the bow of the ship then he asked his next question.

"What are you going to do if she does not except that Saotome Ranma is dead and demands honor be satisfied." Ranma sighed, as his shoulders drooped; he then looked up into the eyes of his friend. Ryoga shrank back a little from the pain and depression there.

"Then I will be dust and have no one." Ranma stated as he let his head fall to his chest the tears he held back finally falling though they could not be seen because of the sea water that splashed the two teens.

"No, Ranma you will never be of the dust! You will be a Hibiki or, if you choose, you can return to the Amazons." Ranma looked at Ryoga with a sad smile, as he nodded his head; he then turned back to watch the horizon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The days on board the ship passed quickly. When the cursed friends were in their cabin, they practice changing their shapes. Working on making the change quicker and more of an unconscious act. Therefore, they would not be vulnerable as they concentrated on shifting their shape. Ranma and Ryoga continued to cross train each other. Ranma decided since the knowledge he gained from Ra Koh was his he started to train Ryoga in those techniques. At night when Ranma went to visit his grandmother, he now took his friend with him. Ra Koh enjoyed this, it was as if she now had two grandsons and had even insisted Ryoga call her great grandmother as well.

They could not understand why they were changed or who the monks were, but they did find some benefits, during their training. Their speed, agility, strength, and senses were heightened. Ra Koh believed that this was from the Neko-Ken. It seemed whatever the monks had done to them, had brought the Neko-Ken into conscious use, and seemed too had shared it with Ryoga. What really surprised them was when Ranma first met the ship's cat. He found he was no longer afraid of them, but the cat still sought him out and now the cat tended to seek out Ryoga as well. What they did not expect, was to be able to communicate with the cat. When they tried to communicate with a seagull that landed on the ship's mast it did not work. Ra Koh also believed this to be a by-product of the Neko-Ken merging. They also found out the hard way, during a training session, that they also had the Neko-Claws, just not as long. Their power level would have to be tested once they got to the training grounds.

When they were not training the boys both studied the tomes Ranma had gotten from the antique shop. He and Ryoga both learned the ancient language of magic and with Ryoga s perspective they were able to adapt the martial arts techniques that were in the other four journals he had bought. He and Ryoga also worked on finding his new stronger emotions and working with his wolf side on training they could in their cabin.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma and Ryoga were training on the bow of the ship. They were being closely watched; well Ranma was being closely watched. By the crewmember, Ranma had beaten up for getting to friendly with his female side. He and the whole crew knew of his fear of cats. What the captain had not told them was what would happen if Ranma could not get away from the cat. Ranma told the captain because he sensed the cat onboard. The crewman, released the ship s cat, and grinned evilly as it made a bee-line toward the two practicing boys. The crewmember had not known his captain had just come on deck and saw as he released the cat.

NNNOOO! The captain s shouted caused all around him to turn including Ranma and Ryoga.

(l(l(l)l)l)

At the shout Ranma turned just in time to have a gray tiger striped cat hit him square in the chest. He was not prepared and fell back into his friend who stopped his backward motion. Ranma stood frozen and waited to lose his humanity and feared the destruction it would bring. What he was not expecting was that it had not come and he felt the sandpaper tongue of the cat as it licked his face. The words in his mind left him in shock.

{HI POPPA! Can we play now?} Ranma looked down at the eager face of the cat.

Uh um sure? Ranma stated as the cat jumped down and started running around the boys feet playing with the ties on Ranma s pants and the leather straps on Ryoga s legs.

Di Did that cat just talk to us? Ryoga asked as he stared down at the cat not noticing the captain heading for them.

Ye Yeah it did. I I am not afraid, Ryoga my fear of the cats is gone! Ranma stammered out in disbelief.

That is a good thing no! Ryoga asked as the captain finally reached them he bent down and picked up the cat handing it to the ship s steward who disappeared with the animal.

I am so sorry sir the animal got loose. He did not want Ranma to know the crewman, had released it on purpose.

It is alright Captain, whatever those monks did in our room the night they disappeared cured me of my fear. You don t need to keep the cat locked up any longer. Ranma said with a small grin on his face.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Ryoga and Ranma worked on their daily training, of controlling their curses, while strengthening their ability to communicate with cats. All the while Ranma was enjoying not being afraid of them. When the ship finally landed in Japan, they could, at a blink of an eye, shift to their alternate forms. They also found they could communicate telepathically with any cat within five hundred yards of their location. Now that they were now in Japan, they hope to increase that range. They found that cats knew a lot about what was going on around them. With their help, the cursed boys could know of any happenings that might affect them. As they left the ship, they telepathically said goodbye to their new friend, the ship's cat, Shiroki.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As they left the ship neither of them noticed the shadow, which was hiding between two warehouses, watching them as they left the docks. They exited the wharf talking quietly among themselves. All the while being closely followed by the unknown shadow.

"Ranma, I have a question for you." Ranma looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" The pigtailed boy asked.

"Well, um, now don't laugh, ok!" Ryoga stammered as he put one of his hands behind his head, Ranma smirked, but nodded his ascent.

"Well, since we can telepathically talk to the cats, can we do the same between us? I mean, if we can, it would be great in battle; we could communicate what technique to use without letting our opponents know. Plus, well, umm, it would kinda, you know." Ryoga rambled, Ranma thought about what he was asking and the implications.

"Well, it is possible I suppose, but we would have to experiment and we may not get a very far range, but yeah it could help when you get lost. Now, don't forget, if you do get lost before we can check this out, you have a whole city of helpers no matter where you end up." Ryoga grinned; he was going to like being able to talk to the cats.

They continued on, when they passed an alley, they stopped and reached out with their minds. They touched the minds of the inhabitants living in the alley. They learned nothing was happening, but they had gotten directions toward a wooded area outside of town near the business district. That might work for training and a laboratory for Ranma. They followed the instructions again missing the shadow that was watching them from across the street.

They decided not to take to the rooftops, as they wanted to get familiar with the area. When they passed the city zoo, Ranma stopped and reached out with his thoughts; Ryoga watched for a minute then did the same. They turned and smiled at one another, then continued on their journey. When they reached the outskirts of Tokyo's business district, they found the woods and headed into them. When the boys disappeared into the woods, the shadow stepped up behind them watching them as they entered. It watched as they faded into the thick clump of trees. After several hours of running, Ranma and Ryoga finally made it to the base of a large mountain, there was very little daylight left so they made camp for the night, with their shadowy friend still watching them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

They arose early the next morning, did some katas and worked with the Neko-Claws they found they were effective up to three feet away, and that they cut through solid rock like it was butter. They then tried to communicate with each other telepathically, it was a bust, but they were not going to give up. Towards midmorning, they were ready to start up the mountain. With the speed and agility of the Neko-ken, they were able to climb a little more than over halfway up the mountain before dusk. They made camp on a small plateau, with very little vegetation, for a fire. They set up the tent and were able to gather a small amount of wood to build a very small fire for cooking. They did not talk much as they were tired from the climb, so after they ate they went to sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the sun rose the next morning, neither boy wanted to get out of their nice warm sleeping bags inside their nice warm tent, but their growling stomachs had other ideas. Ryoga restarted the fire, as Ranma prepared their breakfast.

"I think we should make it to the top by late afternoon that should give us enough time to locate a cave or start to make one. Once we get my lab picked out we will start training in the Bakusai Teknetsu." Ryoga nodded, as he sipped some of the nice hot tea.

"Just as long as we do it down there where it is warm." Ryoga complained.

Ryoga responded, while pointing down the mountain. Ranma chuckled and started putting his things in his dimensional storage. While Ryoga Doused the fire and packed up his backpack. Once they finished packing, they began the next leg of their climb.

(l(l(l)l)l)

By mid afternoon they were almost to the top when they stopped at another ledge this, one had a small cave entrance. Ranma had Ryoga wait outside the cave for a moment. He went inside though, not expecting much. Five minutes later, he came back out and motioned Ryoga to enter. Once inside, Ranma started to mumble quietly and glowed with his purple, white and golden aura. The cave entrance then disappeared from view. Ryoga reached out to touch where the cave door use to be all he found was solid rock.

"Man, I am never gonna get use to that." Ryoga said as he lightly tapped the wall.

Ranma chuckled; Ryoga turned and flared his aura to help light the way. They needed to travel a short narrow passage, and had to stoop over. Ryoga had to remove his backpack and drag it behind him. They traveled like this for several yards. Ryoga noticed it was a steep downward slope, he thought about carving steps into it to make it easier to traverse. When they reached the main room of the cave, it was huge. It was the size of a school gymnasium, with six tunnels shooting off it.

"I am going to check out the tunnels then those ledges up there around the walls, will you be ok here for a while?" Ryoga spun around looking at the large main room.

Ranma said pointing at the top of the cave and to the tunnels. Ryoga nodded and sat down and started going through his backpack. Before Ranma disappeared, he pulled out several of the torches he took from his old lab. He lit them and taking his fist punched some holes in the cave's walls to hold them. He then went to explore each of the six tunnels after about two hours he finally came back to the main room. He then looked up toward the ceiling, which was about the height of an eight-story building.

At varying heights starting at about thirty feet up were a series of staggered plateaus. About a dozen or so looked to have caves on them. While the rest about ten or fifteen seem to be just ledges of varying depths, but usable. Again, Ranma disappeared, jumping to the first plateau some thirty feet up checking out the caves on each of the dozen or so plateaus. After another hour or so, he finished and returned to the main room. Exhausted he sat down in the middle of the cave floor and took a deep breath. Ryoga sat next to him and handed him a bowl of hot ramen and cup of tea. Ranma looked around and saw Ryoga had converted a small alcove into a cooking area, for right now he used his traveling cook stove. He smiled as he ate some of the ramen.

"Well what's the verdict, bud?" Ryoga asked as he sipped his tea.

"Well in two of the six tunnels were other entrances which I closed. We could store some things there but we will want to keep them clear for emergency exits." Ryoga nodded his agreement.

"The other four open into small caves ranging from about ten feet to forty feet square, those we could use as storage. Since it is fairly cold at this altitude we can use one as cold food storage." Ranma stated as he took another sip of the warm tea.

"What about bedrooms?" Ryoga asked remembering the two Ra Koh had in the other cave.

"Well I was thinking we could use the plateaus we could jump from one to another like steps, or maybe build staircases and walkways connecting all twenty five plateaus. Thirteen of them have small caves not quite big enough to be caves but larger than an alcove. I could use the ones that don't have caves as libraries, the ones with caves to small for rooms I could set up as laboratories, I plan on using one of the main caves as a storage and drying area for my herbs." Ranma said pointing to one of the caves.

"The next thing we gotta do is start building the shelves and furniture but that won t be to hard, we can even buy what we need and carry it up here." Ryoga dropped his teacup on the rock floor, and gaped at his friend, Ranma laughed then pulled one of his pouches out of nowhere.

"You'd be surprised what I can carried so don't worry. Now I am thinking the last two plateaus at the top would work for our bedrooms, the caves also have smaller alcoves like that one." Ranma pointed to the alcove Ryoga was using for the cook stove.

"So we will have a small fireplace to keep us warm. Toward the very top of the cave, just past the last ledges were some small tunnels, barely large enough for a mouse to get through. But I felt cold air coming down them so we had ventilation." Ranma took a bit of his ramen, then looked sadly around the cave as he stated flatly.

"This will take some time to get set up but we could do it slowly and this way we have a place to come to if, my mom, well, you know." Ryoga nodded and placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"So anyway tomorrow we will go back down the mountain and start our training, and we will discuss how we are going to use all this space. With the ledges and all this floor space I should be able to create a very nice size library of not only magical tomes but martial arts manuals as well." Ryoga looked around again as he began to think of ways to use the cave.

Ranma finished with a big grin. Ryoga joined him. They then decided to settle in for a quick chat with great grandmother before they went to bed. They told her about the caves and she said she would think of some ways to use the space. She also liked what they had planned already. When they finished they put their sleeping bags down in the center of the cave and went to sleep.

Outside their hideaway, the shadow seemed confused, as it looked for the boys. When it found no trace of them, it began to climb up to the top of the mountain two hours later a frustrated shadowy figure landed again on the plateau. It looked around again then headed back down the mountain, mumbling some very nasty words.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma woke early and was up on the upper most ledges checking them for additional bedchambers. A total of five of the thirteen plateaus with caves where large enough to use as bedrooms. In addition, they had small alcoves for fires. He also thought that he could use heavy curtains to cover the doors to offer privacy. Of the other eight two had fire alcoves but they were not big enough for sleeping chambers so he decided he could use them to create potions and such where he needed a fire. Of the six that was left, he would take the one with the largest cave, and use it as a sealed vault to store his magical devices, gold, and gems. The cave could be a bedroom but with no fire alcove it would be to cold. Besides three guestrooms were more than enough. While he was examining the cave, he planned to use as a vault, Ryoga came up behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryoga asked as he tapped Ranma on the shoulder.

"AAAHHHH, DON'T DO THAT!" Ranma spun and glared at Ryoga.

Ranma panted while holding his heart. Ryoga snickered a little, and then listened as Ranma explained about the bedchambers while pointing them out. The two plateaus for creating potions, this one as a vault. Leaving five to either use as libraries or set up as sealed vaults to protect their things, in the off chance someone was able to find the cave. Ryoga nodded, but asked.

"Hey don't push too much we can figure out what to do with the other five later. We might even make them like living areas; you know sofas, chairs, and such and put the library on the main floor." Ranma nodded, and smiled broadly at his friend.

"Hey I like that idea, we can put my desk on the main floor and a reading stand for the really big tomes, and if you wanted a desk we would have enough room for it too." Ryoga nodded his approval and smiled proudly at his idea.

"Well we got some ideas going, but now it is time to train." Ranma grinned evilly.

Well I hope you train me in the subspace pockets I get tired of carrying this stupid pack. Ryoga said as he lightly kicked the pack next to him.

Sure we will work on that after we learn the breaking point. Ranma said as they moved toward the cave enterance.

He said rubbing his hands together. Ryoga gulped, as he picked up his pack. They walked up the steep incline to the entrance and Ranma stopped and probed with his magic. He could sense no one near the entrance, so he opened it. Once outside the cave he closed the entrance and he and Ryoga went down the mountain. It seemed going down, went a lot faster than going up and they were down by the end of the day. They made camp at the base of the mountain near a rock quarry, to be ready for training in the morning. In the woods, the shadow seemed to smile as it watched the two boys make camp for the evening. It turned and left for it did not want to be found out, but would return in the morning.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Before the sun even rose the cursed boys were up and training in the Bakusai Teknetsu. Ranma was suspended from a sturdy tree in a harness while Ryoga threw boulders at him. They had to restrain him completely to prevent him from using the Bakusai Teknetsu, so he could be toughened up. They also decided to do this training on his female side at this time as well. When doing Ryoga's wolf side they would use smaller boulders and work up to the bigger ones. For over five weeks, this went on first Ranma to toughen him up then Ryoga to teach the technique. In addition, at this time Ranma worked on the Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken to build up his speed, again training in both forms, he found that although his female side was not as strong it was faster. Ranma also trains Ryoga in other Amazon techniques, he figured in for a penny in for a pound.

While they were sparring, they learned Ryoga-wolf still had access to the Neko-Ken, this became known when Ryoga took a swipe at Ranma, thus shredding the front of his gi. They also began to work with Ryoga-wolf on creating ki blast, it was during the training of Ryoga, Ranma noticed his grandmother s prediction came true, as his heavy ki was no longer a constant, so he helped Ryoga find his newest stronger emotion. The problem was since Ryoga was no longer depressed all his other emotions were on an equal keel. They decided to talk with Ra Koh, she suggested using Ryoga's inner strength. This seemed to work, Ryoga took time out daily to meditate and locate his inner strength, he found it not long after starting, and his new aura burst forth in a bright forest green color still with the ever present golden white flashes.

They also worked on their telepathic link with the cats, and trying to set up one with themselves. They did not manage the link between themselves, even with the added power of the Neko-Ken and the Tao Symbols. They did however reach the very edge of Tokyo business districts about five miles from where they were. They felt they could probably do better, and both agree to work on it some more with the cats as well as between themselves. On the last day at the base of the mountain Ranma and Ryoga relaxed and talked about their next step.

"Well I think we need to do something to protect you from the Amazons." Ranma stated as fact.

"I mean after all you did learn more than just the Bakusai Teknetsu. But what? I could adopt you I guess or have mom do it, I mean if she accepts me." Ranma finished sadly.

"What does grandmother think has she told you her plan yet?" Ranma shook his head.

"I had been trying to get her to talk about it but she won t, and I think I know why." Ranma shuddered, and Ryoga looked at him with concern, but waited for Ranma to continue.

"I think she wants us to marry." Ryoga fell over in a dead faint, in the trees the shadow watching nodded affirmative then faded deeper into the forest.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A half an hour later Ryoga finally woke to stare at the midnight blue of the sky, he rolled over on his side and saw Ranma in female form meditating near the fire. He got up and sat across from her, sitting in the lotus position then taking her hands in his. He closed his eyes and began his meditations.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Inside Ranma's mind Ranma and Ra Koh were arguing.

"Grandson it is the only way, the two of you have to be married or the Amazons will kill him. It is that simple." Ra Koh told an angry Ranma.

"NO, grandmother it is not that simple, I am a guy not a girl. I have a gender-changing curse but I am a guy. If I agree to this, _IF_ he agrees to this I could _never_ see mom again she would never allow me to live then." Ranma retorted his rage growing even more.

"But grandson there is no other safer way then you marrying him, I am sorry." Ra Koh lowered her head a tear trickling down her cheek.

"_You_ should have told us this before the training. I am not ready to give up on being a man I won t, what about adoption." Ranma asked hoping this was a viable solution.

"You need an Elder as a witness for that grandson. There is nothing else that can be done." Ra Koh s words burned into not only Ranma s mind but Ryoga s as well.

"I can t do that, _not_ to Ryoga and certainly _not_ to me, I wouldn t allow..." Ranma started but he was cut off.

"Don't you think _I_ should get a say in this conversation?" Asked Ryoga as he stood with his legs slightly apart and his arms crossed over his chest; Ranma and Ra Koh turned around to face the eternally lost boy.

"I am afraid I would have to agree with Ranma grandmother although I love Ranma very much it is the love I have for a brother and sister nothing more. I can also see what you are getting at. But there has to be a loop hole the Amazons have over looked?" Ra Koh raised an eyebrow then turned from the boys deep in thought, she then faced Ranma.

"Grandson do you still have my copy of the Amazon laws and the one Ku Lon gave you?" Ranma nodded and pulled them from dimensional space and handed them to his great grandmother.

"Man, Ranma we are gonna have to start training me that one." Ryoga said with a longing smile as Ra Koh motioned the boys to sit, she started to go through the two different law books.

As they watched their grandmother, Ranma's mind started to wonder when he felt Ryoga tapping his shoulder. Ranma looked at him and Ryoga pointed at Ra Koh. Ranma looked and saw a grin of evil delight plastered on her face. She looked up at her grandsons and the smile grew. She closed the booked then looked at them stone faced.

"There is only one other way, it would link the two of you together in a manner that will prevent the Amazons from harming Ryoga. This link is so strong it will automatically make Ryoga an Amazon with all rights thereof." Ranma perked up and Ryoga leaned in closer as if they were conspiring against God and country.

"What? What is it?" Ra Koh glared at Ranma.

"Sorry, grandmother. What is our other option _grandmother_?" She again smiled evilly, and looked directly at Ryoga.

"Ryoga my beloved adopted grandson you will become Ranma's soul mate!" Both boys nearly pass out from the shock.

"WHAT!" Both boys shouted at once, Ra Koh held up her hand in a calming motion, they closed their mouths so she could explain as she took a deep breath and continued .

"Well since marriage is out of the question. This is the only option left too us. The law is obscure, but still valid. Ranma you do know the benefits of a soul mate, correct?" Ra Koh asked taking this opportunity to teach her grandchildren.

"Well first we will be linked by our souls, although not telepathically linked we would be empathically linked to each other, to the point that we could sense each other's emotions and when the other was in trouble. I will be able to cast spells through him, which would confuse our enemies, and if Ryoga learned magic, he would be able to do the same. Um grandmother if we did this would both our forms be linked?" Ra Koh smiled proudly at Ranma's knowledge, then nodded her head and answered his question.

"Yes they would both be part of the link because they were both you and Ryoga. There might be problems with casting your magic through him when he is a wolf though, because he will have no hands. That would hold the same for him casting spells for himself and through you when he is a wolf. I am sure we can work around it but I would not guarantee it was possible." Ryoga gulped all this information just seemed to zip by him, but he got the jest of it.

Would I be able to do magic like Ranma then? Ryoga asked hoping he could then he could help Ranma with creating some new spells as the restore spell came to his mind.

I am not sure grandson, since your souls would be intertwined it is a distinct possibility one the two of you would have to check. It could possibly even share my knowledge with you but that I cannot guarantee. Ra Koh said with a thoughtful look but her eyes shone with the excitement of learning something new.

"Um, grandmother if Ranma and I are soul mates doesn t that mean that we would ah, um..Oh, jeez you know." He finished with his face a dark red, Ranma whapped him lightly on the back of his head.

"It looks like I am going to start teaching you some basic information in mysticism. Soul mates do not necessarily mean lovers Ryoga siblings could be soul mates. If you found someone you love, you could marry them and raise a family. We would still be soul mates; we just have a link deeper than most, people, that's all." Ryoga sighed with relief.

"Now when you perform the ceremony, grandson, you, and Ryoga will need to shift shapes many times during the process. This will strengthen the link between you. _BUT_ you must be human for the last part of the process. Ranma nodded, and looked at the confused look on Ryoga's face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The next morning Ranma brought out the Ceremonial tanto he found in his grandmother s laboratory. He sat down next to Ryoga. Ryoga looked at him a little nervous but was determined to go through with it. As Ra Koh and Ranma answered many of his questions about being, soul mates and he decided he was actually looking forward to it. Knowing that someone would be linked to him and be able to find him when he needed them. He also found out if he found his true soul mate his link with Ranma would not interfere with that but might even make it stronger. He definitely liked that aspect.

"Now Ryoga it is very simple we start as if we are becoming blood brothers. Then while clasping left hands, we use the left hand because it is closer to the heart. We will start pushing our ki down to our clasped hands then up the other's arm to their heart. Once the ki reaches the heart you force it out of your heart and back to mine and I will do the same to complete the link at this time you should be in your human form. I will prompt you when to change back and forth. Ok any questions?" Ranma asked as he prepared for the ceremony.

Ryoga thought for a moment then shook his head no. Ranma heated the tanto in the fire to purify the blade then took hold of Ryoga's left hand and made a deep cut but not deep enough that it would not heal. He then did the same to his left hand. He next took hold of Ryoga's hand and forced him to kneel on the ground with him. Ranma then flared his aura and motioned for Ryoga to do the same. Ryoga's now bright forest green aura flared up around him. Then they started to push their auras down their left arms, Ranma nodded and Ryoga transformed into his wolf form. After a few minutes, Ranma then transformed to his female side. The cursed boys continued this way with Ryoga shifting shapes every few minutes at Ranma's command. Then Ranma followed a few moments later. They were so focused on what they were doing that they did not see the shadows in the woods around them, watching their progress.

As the auras finally reached their hands it became much harder to force it up the arm or paw as the case might be, of the other boy. They however continued since it was Ryoga's life in the balance and Ranma's as well since he taught him. Slowly their ki moved up the other boy's arm and to their hearts. Just as the energy was about to reached their hearts, Ranma gave the signal for the wolf to become human and stay human. Ranma followed suit shortly thereafter returning to his male form. Once both had regained their true formed, their ki entered their heart, and then moments later exploded out of their chests and back to the original owner, thus completing the needed link. Their energies made a complete circuit for several minutes. Then they started pulling the ki away from each other.

Just before they could stop the circuit the shadow's eyes started glowing fire red, the Tao symbols on both boys flared blinding them. The golden white light flared through their ki, flowing with the circuit, passing through each of the boys. The power was intense; they felt as if they were being fired from the inside out. It was then through the haze of the light and pain that Ryoga saw a flash of red, and Ranma's shape shrank. The surge of power got stronger and then Ryoga felt the tingle of his own transformation, but he had not wanted to change. Ryoga then felt the scream more then heard it, was it Ranma? No it was him and he was howling in great pain. Suddenly the pain stopped and blessed darkness claimed him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma had given the final signal, break the connection slowly when their auras suddenly flared with the golden white light; the ship s captain had talked about. It was not only coursing through Ryoga and himself it was surrounding them as well. Ranma fought against the pain, he then felt the familiar tingle. This told him, he was changing. He did not remember activating his curse. While still holding onto Ryoga for comfort, Ranma doubled over in pain. She then felt more then saw Ryoga's change into a wolf. A minute or two later she heard Ryoga's howl of pain. As darkness started to claim her, through the golden white light, she caught sight of a gray robe at the edge of the glade.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The shadows came from the woods, standing around the unconscious boys the six monks from the ship, held their arms up over their headed chanting in an archaic tongue. While they chanted, the cursed boys started shape shifting, while still clasping each other s left hand. As their shifting became quicker, they began to glow, in a light of the purest of white. The light was so bright it seemed the sun was sitting on the earth. The monks started chanting faster and louder, the faster they chant the faster Ranma and Ryoga changed in sync, with the chants. The white light grew surrounding Ranma, Ryoga, and the monks in a sphere of pure white light. While the chanting continued the white of the light slowly darkened gradually changing from the purest of whites to the reddest of reds to the blackest of blacks.

As the monks continued to chant, the color of the light now rotated with the change of the boys, shifting from black and cursed formed to red as they started to change to white and normal form. Then the metallic colors spiraled around the three colors as if they were snakes. Gold around and through the white, copper the red and silver the black. In the center of light sphere, Ranma and Ryoga were floating four feet off the ground still clasping hands; it was as if even in their unconsciousness they were each other's lifeline to reality. Then abruptly the chanting stopped when the flashing light faded from around the two boys, the monks were again nowhere to be seen, while Ranma and Ryoga were on the ground still with their hands clasped but they were glowing in the flashing color of golden white, coppery red and silvery black.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A ship from China headed into the Japanese harbor a three hundred plus year old Amazon matriarch and four Amazon warriors, two of which were sixteen, and the other two about twenty five. All four turned heads as they strode leisurely off the ship. They were all buxom, beauties but also very deadly ones.

=Where do we go first Elder?= One of the twenty-five-year old asked.

She had long cyan hair down to mid thigh pulled into a loose ponytail. She was nearly six feet tall, and like with all Joketsuzoku Amazons very shapely. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly, like the other three Amazons she wore a silk Chinese cut pantsuit, cut tight but not too much, so there was freedom of movement and Kung Fu slippers. Her outfit was sunshine yellow, and she had dragons embroidered on it.

=Well Cy Sin I think we should do some surveillance on the Saotome home, to see if Great nephew has been there yet, after we are settled.= Came the answer from the two-foot Amazon poached on top of a six-foot long walking stick.

The five Amazons headed into Tokyo's business district. Ku Lon tried to pickup any residual traces of her great nephew's ki. They moved swiftly through the district none noticed the stares from the natives, as it was not often they saw such beauty that was the four younger women, or the ghoulish appearance of what was most definitely their leader. No one dared approach for all gave off deadly vibes, the old woman the strongest and most terrifying.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In Nerima District, Genma entered the gate of a residence. On the wall was a sign that read 'TENDO DOJO - SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS'. He was glad he _found_ that thermos and filled it with hot water. It would not do to show up at Tendo's as a panda. He stood on the front step and knocked on the door. Soon a young woman came to the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked the man before her.

She was a lovely young woman about nineteen. She had soft brown eyes, and long brown hair tied in a ponytail draped over her shoulder. Genma bowed, to the young woman then with a smile, he asked her.

"I am Saotome Genma, is Tendo-san at home?" She looked at the man with cold calculating eyes, which quickly vanished when he rose from his bow.

"Yes please won t you come in." The young woman smiled, and stepped aside to allow Genma entry.

Genma entered the house and removed his shoes at the door. The young woman asked him to wait at the door, while she disappeared into the house. A minute later, a tall man with shoulder length brown hair, with a long drooping mustache, came to the front door. He was about the same height as Genma, but much thinner. He was wearing a brown gi. He appeared to be the same age as Genma also.

"SAOTOME!" His eyes alit with happiness.

Tendo latched onto to the heavy martial artist. He began to cry buckets of tears. He was crying so much that the tears trigger Genma's curse. Genma tried not to scream as he changed shape, he gritted his teeth, and let out a low moan. It was several minutes before Tendo Soun realized that his friend had been replaced by something big and furry. He looked up into the face of a seven-foot panda.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" The scream escaped the man as he took a step back.

Soun passed out. Genma picked up his thermos, he cringed as he Doused himself with the still hot water inside, reverting him to human form.

"GGGRRROOOWAAARRRGGGGHHH!" His growling scream followed Tendo's.

He collapsed to one knee wrapping his arms around himself. When the pain was finally gone, he picked up his friend and carried him back into the main portion of the house. As he entered the living area, three young girls came running into the room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

After leaving the realtors office, the five Amazons headed to their new home in Japan. They headed back toward the business district but it was more on the outskirts as they needed an area for training. One that would give them the seclusion they needed.

=Great grandmother why did you buy us a place to stay? We aren t going to be here forever are we?= Xian Pu inquired of her great grandmother.

=No granddaughter, when we leave I will leave this building and business in Great nephew's capable hands to keep running...= Ku Lon explained as they walked.

=Humpft, leave a man in charge of Amazon property it isn t right, Elder!= Came from one of the warriors.

The other twenty-five year old stated, with great distaste. She had long orange red hair that went to her waist, which she allowed to hang loose. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. She was almost as tall as Cy Sin, around five feet nine inches. Her pantsuit was a deep midnight blue, but had no embroidery on it.

In a blur of motion, Ku Lon was off her staff, and had whacked the woman on the back of her head with it. Then she was back on top of it in a matter of seconds. The Amazon turned and glared at the elder.

=_Do Not_ question your Elders Che Ri, he is not _only_ a man, he is a man who has melded with the spirit of a female Amazon which according to the council's degree makes him more woman then man.= She stated flatly.

They soon reached the outer limits of the business district where their new home was located. They head toward a large building complex, that had a FOR SALE sign in the window. The building was Located near a very familiar wooded area. Ku Lon pulled out her key, and opened the door and the five women went inside. Once inside Cy Sin removed the FOR SALE sign from the window.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma sat at the dining table surrounded by Soun and his three daughters. He had introduced them to his friend. The eldest who had answered the door was named Kasumi, the next eldest was Nabiki, she had short hair cut even with her jaw line, her hair was brown like her older sister's, and her eyes were a shade of sienna brown. Nabiki made Genma nervous; it was as if she could read his mind and knew he was not telling the truth. The last daughter and the martial artist, was Akane. She like Kasumi had long hair tied in a ponytail over her shoulder but its color was a blue black, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was glaring at Genma with open hostility.

[Maybe we should have waited to tell the girls about the promise to marry one of them off to Ranma. At least till after we found the insolent boy.] Genma thought as he gulped under the combined stares of Nabiki and Akane.

"I am not getting engaged to some _perverted JERK_!" Fumed Akane as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"All boys are _perverts_!" She continued as she glared at both her father and his friend.

"Now Akane that is not nice, you haven't even met the boy." Her father tried to explain.

"I DON'T CARE, I AM NOT MARRYING SOME LOSER OF A JERK!" She screamed into her father's and Genma's faces.

"Oh, look Saotome she hasn't even met him and already she's fighting for him." Neriman logic reared its ugly little head.

Soun started to bawl again. Nabiki just rolled her eyes and Akane stormed out of the room. She ran upstairs and her bedroom door slammed shut as she entered. Kasumi just watched calmly. The cold calculating glare returned as both men watched Akane as she disappeared up the stairs. Nabiki just stared at her father and his fat friend. She would have been scared if she had seen the look she used most when it had appeared on the face of her sweet airhead of a sister.

"So tell me Mr. Saotome, is your son also cursed?" Nabiki asked, eyes gleaming with anticipation of the yen that would bring in.

"N..no, no he was not." Genma started to stutter and sweat at the intensity of Nabiki's stare.

"And why did he leave you in China?" She pushed as he set off warning bells in the back of her mind.

"He got possessed, all we have to do is exercise the spirit and I will have contr..my son back." Nabiki raised an eyebrow as she caught the mistake which seemed to soar over the heads of her father and sister Kasumi.

"I see." She said her mind racing on how she could turn this to her advantage; she had not noticed the scowl on her older sister s face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons began to look around the complex. They noticed it was not large as complexes went, but for them it would work great. The main floor was divided into two sections; the smaller side was a restaurant, while the other was setup as a store, with racks shelves and such. At the end of the main corridor was a set of stairs going to the upper levels.

=What are we going to be doing with this place Elder?= Asked La Si, she had begged her great grandmother Mas Cra to allow her to come with her friend Xian Pu.

Mas Cra finally gave in when Xian Pu joined in. La Si was sixteen; she was just as skilled in the martial arts as Xian Pu but not quite her level. She stood five feet seven inches tall and had long dark pink hair that went to her knees, which she kept in a braid. She had deep blue eyes; they were so dark they were almost black. Like her other Amazon sisters she was very shapely and wore the tight fitting Chinese pantsuit, hers was designed similar to Xian Pu's. Xian Pu's was pink with lilac trim. While La Si's was Lilacs with pink trim, it made people who did not know the girls think they were twin sisters. Ku Lon always liked the friendship between the girls and knew it would benefit them when they took her and Mas Cra's place on the council.

=Well La Si, we will open a restaurant and call it the Nekohanten, the other side will be an emporium of Amazon goods we will sell. It will be called Amazon Emporium. I think that we will call this complex the Joketsuzoku Village.= She smiled at that thought. When Cy Sin asked her.

=Elder, what kind of goods, we have nothing here?= Ku Lon looked at her, thoughtfully for a moment, then explained.

=We on the council decided this would be the type of building we...= She pointed to the five of them,

=...would purchase then they would gather from our artisans back home items they wish to sell on consignment. They will be shipped here to us. We then sell the items and fifty-five percent will be returned to the Amazon who made the item, and we will pocket the thirty-five percent. The last ten-percent will go to the Japanese government to cover taxes, building fees, and such. Our percentage will go for the maintenance of these premises and supplies to survive here. It also helps that when other Amazons come to Japan they will worked here as well as live here.= She told them as she looked through the kitchen of the restaurant.

=So when do you expect our first shipment Elder?= Che Ri inquired of the Amazon Elder.

=I will send a message to the council and they will get everything sent to us in about a month or so. Which is good we will by then have this place cleaned and ready to go? It will also give us time to work out how we will keep track of who's items are who's.= Ku Lon paused for a moment to gather her thoughts then she continued.

=I think Xian Pu will worked the restaurant, and you others will help when things are slow in the Emporium. Since each of you have a talent the council felt would be best suited to our new venture.= The young Amazons looked at her confusion written on their faces.

=Cy Sin is a seamstress, and some of the stock will be hers, she will handle alterations on the garments from the others from the village. In addition, if people need alterations on garments they already own she can do that as well. Che Ri is our leather artisan and can make repairs to leather goods brought in for repair and make repairs to Amazon goods as well as make items to sell. Now for La Si she is extremely talented when it comes to ceramics and porcelain objects, and figurines. She can sell those from the village and like you other two make new ones here and yes you get fifty-five percent of anything of yours sold, _but_ like the Amazons back in the village you are responsible for your own supplies, shipping and handling. _BUT_ do not just sell your things or you will not be permitted to sell them any longer. La Si can also fix broken ceramics, and from what her great grandmother tells me she can fix them so well that you cannot even tell they were broken.= La Si blushed at the compliment.

=Now for the second floor about one third will be for storage, and the rest of the rooms will be converted to workshops for you and any other Amazons that may come later. The third to the fifth floors will be converted to living space, a community living area, bedrooms and an office for me. I also think that since you four have been working with the computers those visiting doctors bring, you will help in keeping the inventory on one and keeping track of the business until you can show me how to use the contraption.= She finished; Che Ri then asked the elder.

=_But_ Elder isn t this going to cost a lot of capital to get started? I mean we need to buy equipment, the computer, supplies for the restaurant, furniture, fixtures, our supplies...= Before she could go on Ku Lon held up a hand.

=Don't forget child we Amazons have access to precious gem stone minds not to mention the horde of ancient gold coins. In addition, most of our stock will come from Joketsuzoku. We will not need to buy too much from here just what you three might need plus we can also ship supplies from the village if you cannot find what you want.= The two older Amazons nodded, while the two younger ones just looked confused and awed at the same time.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma fluttered her eyes open, as the shaking of her body seemed to get more aggressive. She looked around it was well past midnight if her readings of the stars were correct, and she was still being shaken.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake." She complained.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her head. She had a huge headache. As her head cleared, she began to look around. She was still at the base of the mountain where her lab was; she vaguely remembered the ceremony to make Ryoga her soul mate. She looked down at the palm of her left hand and gasped at what she saw.

"It shocked me too." The deep voice broke through her stupor.

She snapped her head up and saw Ryoga kneeling next to her with his left hand held up palm out. In the center of his palm was the image of a white tiger with gold stripes superimposed over the same Tao symbol, which adorned his forehead. White on the left gold on the right the exact opposite of Ranma's. The image on her palm was the same except for the reverse of the color. Hers was a gold tiger with white stripes over a Tao symbol of gold on the left and white on the right.

"I..I think we better talk to great grandmother." Her face was a mask of confusion.

Ranma stated as she got into a lotus position. Ryoga nodded and sat down in front of her, as they had done before. He took her hands in his, as they touched it was like electricity flowing from their hands to the other. They looked up at each other as they pulled their hands away. Ranma stated the obvious.

"OOOOkay, something has happened again, lets try it one more time." Ryoga again nodded his ascent, this time though when the jolt came they were ready for it, and ignored it as they held hands.

Inside Ranma's mind, Male Ranma and Ryoga waited for Ra Koh. Ranma shuddered slightly as their forms in his mind took on a cat like appearance. He was still uncomfortable with the eerie silence since the ca cat had been melded with him, Ra Koh and Ryoga. Ranma pulled at an imaginary thread as he tried to come to grips that something was happening to him and he had no control over it nor did he understand why him.

"I see something else has happened to us great grandsons." The pain in Ra Koh s voice cut deep into the boys.

Ranma and Ryoga turned to look at Ra Koh and gasped as she stepped from the darkness tears streaming down her cheeks.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons were finally done cleaning the stores and upper floors. They had each picked out the office they were going to use for their private chambers. They decided that since the third floor contained mostly conference rooms they would make that the community living space. One conference room was to be set up as a living room, another was going to be the library, and the largest was designated as the training room. In addition, there was a small conference room, which would be Ku Lon's office. The other two floors were all office space each floor had about ten, offices, which were twenty-feet by fifteen-feet. Each floor also had one public style bathroom, which they planned to have remodeled. While the women set out their sleeping bags for the night. Xian Pu started looking for her great grandmother, she was nowhere to be seen.

=Has anyone seen great grandmother?= She asked of her tribal sisters.

=Yes, she said she needed some air and that she would be back soon.= Che Ri responded, to the question.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ra Koh stepped closer to the boys, Ranma reached out to touch her and his hand passed through her. Ranma s own, as he looked at his transparent grandmother matched Ra Koh s tears. The fear that was building up in the lonely boy was about to tear him apart. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned slightly. He saw the same pain and fear in his new soul mates eyes. As both boys had lived a lonely existence and Ra Koh was the reason they were now friends.

"Wh...wha...what is happening to you, yo...you promised you would stay with me, p...please didn't leave me grandmother." Ra Koh looked at him with sad eyes, she took a deep breath before answering.

"I am not leaving you grandson, it seems that whatever is happening to us is drawing our souls closer together. I felt the last encounter with this force..." She held up her hand to show them the matching image to Ranma's.

"It will see us completely merged as one person. You will no longer be Ranma but a whole new person, whether you will be female or male is not yet known." She finished shaking her head.

"Well by Amazon law and decree she is female." All three spun around and found Ku Lon standing behind them balancing on her staff.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon stepped out of the 'Joketsuzoku Village ; she would have to order the signs tomorrow. She looked up to the sky, and sighed, the stars were not as visible in the city she was going to miss that. She turned to reenter the building when she felt it. Such power and great nephew was there. She ran toward the power signature she was sensing. While she pogoed on her staff to her destination, she began to increase her speed. She kept moving faster and faster until she was a blur to anyone watching her. She headed into the woods near her complex, heading straight for the mountain. She smiled she should have known great grandmother would have wanted another mountain laboratory. At the speed, she was going it only took her an hour to reach the clearing. Where she saw Ranma and Ryoga in deep meditation holding hands as she approached she saw the Tao Symbol glowing on Ranma's forehead and assumed it was on Ryoga's as well since a golden white light was shining under his bandana. She also saw the same light coming from each of their left hands although she could not see the symbol she was sure it was there.

Ku Lon stepped forward and she placed her hand upon the symbol on Ranma and began to meditate. The light coming from Ranma slowly surrounded Ku Lon. When Ku Lon opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. She heard voices and went towards them. When she got nearer, she saw that Ryoga, Ranma, and Ranma's female side, which she assumed, was Ra Koh were talking. She was shocked at the fact that they had the appearance of cats. Then she remembered the Neko-Ken and tried to sense its whereabouts. The Neko-Ken was no longer here. She saw as Ra Koh held up her hand tears coming from both Ranma and Ra Koh, Ku Lon went wide eyed as she saw the image glowing on her hand. She heard Ra Koh talking to Ranma.

"I am not leaving you grandson, it seems that what ever has been happening to us is drawing our souls closer together. I felt the last encounter with this force..." She held up her hand to show them the matching image to Ranma's.

"...will see us completely merged as one person. You will no longer be Ranma but a whole new person, whether you will be female or male is not yet known." She finished shaking her head; Ku Lon took this as her cue, to reply.

"Well by Amazon law and decree she is female." She smiled as they all turned to look at her with shock upon their faces as she was standing behind them balancing upon her staff.

"Ho...How did you get in here?" Stuttered Ranma, as his great grandmother smiled proudly and lovingly at the abilities of her great granddaughter.

"It is simple grandson, if I am not mistaken the symbol on your forehead is probably glowing." She looked to Ku Lon for affirmation and received a nod.

"All she had to do was to touch it and go into meditation as you and Ryoga do, however, I do not think it would have worked if it was not for the fact that the two of you are related." Pride beamed from Ra Koh as she stared at her great granddaughter.

Ra Koh stepped forward and tried to touch her great granddaughter but her substance was faded to the point where she was little more than a ghost. Tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at another of her descendants. Even in Ku Lon s advanced age, she could see her daughter s likeness in the Elder s face. Ku Lon watched as her great grandmother tried to touch her and was shocked to see her hand passed through her.

"What has happened? Why is she not more solid?" Ranma lowered his head and whispered.

"We don't know." Ku Lon looked at the deep sadness on everyone's face she got off her cane and sat.

"Tell me what has happened since you left us, tell me _everything_ Ranma." Ranma looked unsure at his grandmother when she nodded he began.

They sat and Ranma and Ryoga told Ku Lon everything including the fact that Ryoga knew Amazon techniques and that he was Ranma's soul mate. Ku Lon could not be too angry for they had been able to find an obscure law and used it effectively to protect his friend from the outsider laws. She had Ranma and Ryoga show her their palms with the images. She studied them but could make nothing of it. She then asked them to demonstrate their shape shifting.

She marveled at the swiftness of the change. Then she had them flare their auras. For the most part Ranma's was still purple; Ryoga's was now bright forest green. They both still had the flashing golden white light in them but now, the bonding of their souls, had manifested with flashes of bright forest green in Ranma's and flashes of purple in Ryoga's. While they were doing this Ra Koh and Ku Lon were whispering to each other. Ranma and Ryoga waited as they finished. Then Ku Lon looked to Ranma, as he asked her a question.

"What do you mean when you said I am already _female_?" Ra Koh winced, as she looked to Ku Lon to explain it to him.

"Oh, thank you great grandmother." She said sarcastically as she turned to Ranma.

"You child are unique, in all the history of Jusenkyo, no one has ever awaken a spirit of the spring." She told him a bit of pride glowed in her face.

"Yeah my life's been full of unique happenings, the Neko-Ken..." Ku Lon held up her hand to stop him, and she continued .

"You are an Amazon by your birth right Ranma, but as a male you are not permitted to have the knowledge of magic you do, by rights you should have been killed. Two things saved you, your curse, and the fact that you and the soul of an Amazon warrior have melded. Therefore, the council declared you female to protect Ra Koh. I must admit to you that I wanted to find a way to save you, so I am the one who pushed for your gender switch." Ranma stood up and turned his back to Ku Lon and Ra Koh. Ra Koh rose and went to him.

"I wish I could hold you my grandson, I am sorry I did not know they would do this." Ranma looked at his great grandmother eyes cold with anger, then he turned to face Ku Lon.

"You do realize you have signed my death warrant don't you?" Ku Lon raised an eyebrow. Then her eyes widen with remembrance.

"The seppuku pack with your mother." Ranma nodded.

"Grandson how do you feel?" Ranma looked at Ra Koh with anger mixed with confusion.

"Huh?" The confusion won out over the anger.

"What I mean is do you feel like Saotome Ranma, in here anymore?" Her eyes pleaded for him to listen.

She finished as she pointed to his heart. Ranma thought for a moment. He had not had time to reflect on the last set of changes that had happened to him since Ryoga became his soul mate. He looked at his left palm, and stared intensely at it, it seemed as if the golden tiger was looking back at him smiling. He watched for a few more minutes, and then he felt the empathic bond between himself and Ryoga for the first time. He looked up and into the face of his friend.

"I have changed, and if the monks keep doing what they have been I will change again, but no I am no longer Ranma Saotome nor am I Ranma Takashi, I am...I don't know who I am any longer." Ranma fell to his knees, his head bowed, his arms laying limp at his sides; Ku Lon walked up to Ranma her long hair dragging behind her on the ground of Ranma's mind.

"Great nephew, chances are these monks will come back for some reason you and Ryoga are important to them, and they want you and Ra Koh fully integrated. I know this is going to be hard for you child, but you are no longer a man nor are you a woman. But you need to know who you are becoming, and who you will become when the monks finish what they are doing and child they will finish." Ranma looked at Ku Lon with a lonely lost expression.

"What am I to do Aunt Ku Lon, I have no family any longer, I am dust." He said through his tears.

Ranma lowered his head as the depression filled him. Ryoga walked over to Ranma. He put a hand on his shoulder, turning Ranma quickly to face him. The anger, longing, loneliness, and growing love glowed in the eternally lost boy s expression. He put his hands on both sides of Ranma s face to force him to stare into his expression filled eyes.

"No, Ranma you are not dust you are a culmination of Ranma Takashi, and Ra Koh, you are neither, you are both. You need to learn who you are. You are not alone in this you have me, and you have your Amazon family. Most importantly you have Great Grandmother." Ranma looked at his friend and soul mate, with tears, and a wry smile.

"Hey, quit using your empathic link against me!" Ryoga smiled back, as he shook his head.

"Nope ain't gonna, man I can get to like this." He smiled just as wryly as his friend did.

"Come children it is time we return to the 'Joketsuzoku Village'." Both boys looked up at her with suspicion, she let out a hearty laugh.

"It is the new complex we Amazons own in the business district outside of Tokyo. Come it is also your new home." They looked to Ra Koh.

"Grandmother what is going to happen to you? I don't want to lose you, I love you and I need you." Ra Koh looked up into her great grandson's amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry grandson we will eventually not be able to speak this way but I will always be a part of you, just a more conscious part." She told him as she tried to place her hand on his cheek.

Ranma leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead right on the Tao symbol. The symbol flared knocking Ku Lon and Ryoga out of Ranma's mind when they woke a few minutes later, Ranma was floating four feet off the ground. He was glowing the golden white light. In the forest a shadow watched and smiled, in a whisper it stated

"It is complete." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own the Many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all

the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories wether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Chapter Three

Ku Lon and Ryoga watched helplessly as Ranma floated while she glowed a golden white. Ryoga started to go to her, Ku Lon tried to stop him, but he got away. He reached out for Ranma, when he wrapped his arms around her the light suddenly flared even brighter, obscuring them both from Ku Lon. Then the light faded leaving a crumpled Ranma on the ground, and Ryoga heaving heavy breaths, while cradling his friend in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw she was still breathing. Ku Lon came over and laid a hand upon the girl s forehead. She sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

What? What's wrong?" A frantic Ryoga demanded as Ku Lon took a deep breath.

"Ra Koh is no more, she has been fully merged with Ranma. When she next wakes it will not be the Ranma you know." Ryoga looked down at the sleeping girl a tear streaming down his face.

"You know she adopted me as her grandson, it was wonderful knowing that she cared for me as much as she did for Ranma." Ku Lon put a hand on Ryoga's shoulder.

"She is still there child; she has now been blended with who Ranma use to be." Ku Lon looked around the site for their things.

"Where are your things we need to get moving?" She thought she might know but wanted verification.

"Ranma is carrying them in dimensional space. She said she will teach it to me cause I have a really rotten sense of direction," He shrugged, as he continued.

"It's my family's curse. This way when I turned wolf I can pull everything in there so I don t lose it." Ku Lon rose an eyebrow, that was not what she was expecting; she was about to say something when Ranma moaned.

They turned their attention to the redhead as her eyes slowly open. The two crowded close to the recovering redhead. Both not wanting to tell her Ra Koh was gone and merged into her soul as one with her. For both knew the devastation that would bring to the boy turned girl before them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Xian Pu paced frantically it was five in the morning and her great grandmother had not returned. She knew her grandmother could take care of herself after all she was an Elder. She _was_ also her grandmother and they were in a foreign land. She was about to go looking for her when she heard the front door open. She ran to the door frantic with worry and excitement that her grandmother was back. When she rounded the hallway that led to the front entrance, she stopped dead in her tracks. There behind her was the boy that was with her cousin, oohh what was his name oh yes Ryoga, she then noticed he was carrying a sleeping female Ranma.

=Great Grandmother where have you been? What has happened? Why are they here?= Ku Lon held up her hand to stay anymore questions just as the other Amazons came to see what was going on.

"From now on since we are in Japan you will speak Japanese, understood." They all four nodded.

"Now as for our guests, La Si show them to the room next to mine then returned to the restaurant, there is much to go over." She turned to Ryoga with a soft smile,

"Take care of her, great nephew; she has a new life ahead of her." Ryoga's eyes widen at the reference to 'great nephew'; he then smiled and nodded his head.

La Si led Ryoga to their room she helped him to set up some spare sleeping bags, since Ranma's and his were in dimensional space. He then sat Ranma onto one of the bags and covered her. He then turned to La Si and bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance." Ryoga said as he straightened.

La Si smiled and returned the bow then left. Once the door closed behind her, Ryoga's Tao symbol's right side started to glow. He shifted to his wolf form then walked over and laid next to the sleeping redhead. His eyes glowed a deep red, as he slowly fell to sleep, Ranma rolled over and draped an arm over her friend and pulled him closer.

(l(l(l)l)l)

La Si entered the restaurant and joined the other Amazons at one of the tables left by the previous owners. She sat and Ku Lon began.

"First, there will be no challenges to either Ranma or Ryoga." All four of the women looked at her as if she had grown another head, as she continued.

"Ryoga received a curse after leaving us, he is now a wolf, and he is Ranma's soul mate, which gives him the status of any Amazon male only with more rights. One of which is _none_ of the outsider laws apply to him, and he is now _my_ great nephew." She finished daring any of them to contradict her.

The other Amazons gasp, and then turned to her confused as well; Ku Lon opened the Joketsuzoku Law book and showed them the passage that pertained to soul mates. They all read the passage then nodded in understanding.

"Ranma is no longer who she was in China; she is now completely merged with the spirit of Ra Koh. She must learn who she is now. The main problem we might have is from her parents; first, there is that slime ball of a father. Then there is her mother; she might try to force her to commit seppuku again because of that coward. In the next few months she will be learning who and what she is, and it will be all of us who must help her, any questions?" Ku Lon asked as she stared at the contemplating warriors.

"Great grandmother what mean what she is?" Xian Pu asked a little confused because her Japanese was not as good as it should have been.

"Ranma does not know if she will live life as a male or female, we must aid in that decision _but_ we must not push our preferences onto her, it is her choice to make not ours." The other warriors nodded, glad someone had asked the question.

"There is another matter; Ranma has now the combined knowledge, and skill of the spirit Ra Koh, her power as a mage, plus knowledge of long forgotten fighting styles. Which is no longer part of the Amazon s heritage? She also has the skill and training of ten years in an almost unbeatable style called Anything Goes, which she has been teaching to Ryoga. This makes them the most skilled fighters of this generation." Ku Lon continued as she spoke her mind began to work.

"So, why that matter Elder, we warriors we can beat her." Ku Lon just shook her head, at La Si's comment.

"I will recommend that you don t try, if you do it could mean your death. Before Ranma was raised to believe girls were weak and needed protection." Ku Lon winced at the shout and hoped it hadn t woken up Ranma.

"WHAT!?" Came four shouts simultaneously, Ku Lon rose a calming hand.

"That is how she was raised. Since her merging, that has changed, but with this final merging it may be to the extreme do not forget Ra Koh was from a time when death was handed out without impunity. So keep your foolish prides in check." Ku Lon glared at the young Amazons.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Tendo old man how about a game of shogi, while we wait for breakfast?" Genma asked as he looked toward the kitchen and took in the heavenly smells.

"Good idea Saotome, but don t you think we should be looking for your son?" Soun asked, as he wanted Ranma at the dojo quickly to marry him to Akane.

"He'll come here when he realizes he can t survive without his father. Besides I don t know where to look." Genma finished as Nabiki came down the stairs.

"Well if I was him I would go home to see my mother." Genma cringed.

"No I don t think he would, it has been ten years, besides Ranma thought she was dead." Nabiki looked at Genma with disgust, as she headed into the kitchen.

"Kasumi, I need to leave early I won t have time for breakfast. I will just take some of this toast with me, ok?" Nabiki asked as she grabbed a couple of slices of toast.

"Oh my, Nabiki you need to eat something more than that." Kasumi stated as Nabiki grabbed a bento as she headed out the door.

"I'll be fine, promise." She kissed her sister on the cheek.

Then she was gone. As Akane came down the stairs, Kasumi was putting breakfast on the table. Akane sat down and began eating quietly not even looking at her father or guest. She ate quickly, then turned to her sister.

"Thanks Kasumi the meal was great as always." Then she got up to leave, her father watching her waiting for her to say good bye, as she walked silently to the door.

"Akane aren t you forgetting something?" Soun asked, with his arms held wide; Akane turned and glared at her father

No _No_ Father I am not, I am not forgetting how you and that _PIG_ are trying to force us into marriage with a pervert, or am I forgetting that I _won t_ do it." With that she stormed out the door.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed as she took her seat to eat.

"My little girl hates me!" Tendo Soun cried as his tears flooded the dining room.

"There, there father she is just angry she'll cool down in a little while you'll see." Kasumi consoled her wailing father.

"WWWHHHAAAAA!" He continued as Kasumi directed him out to the back yard in an effort to prevent him from ruining the floor.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stormed to Furinkan High School, she kept her rage boiling at the nerve of her father and his friend.

[How _DARE_ he try to force us into marrying a complete stranger, someone who was a _perverted baka_ no less.] When Furinkan came into view, she let off a scream of frustration, and charged the some fifty boys in different sports gear.

"AKANE DATE ME!"

"AKANE I LOVE YOU, DATE ME!"

By the time Akane finished all fifty were unconscious on the ground she turned to head into school when something was tossed at her. She caught it, it was a red rose, which she crumpled and threw on the ground. A young man about five feet eleven inches, stepped out from behind a tree, he was carrying a wooden practice sword. He had brown hair cut short, with gray eyes. He was wearing a Kendo Hamaka, as he stood there with an air of arrogance.

"Ah, my sweet tigress, Akane. These boorish clods do not even deserve to bask in your glorious presence. When you and I both know tis I, you lo..URK" His eyes opened wide as his breath was forced from his body.

"SHUT UP KUNO I HAVE A HEADACHE!" After ramming her fist full force into Tatewaki Kuno's midsection, she stormed into the school.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Elder there is something else you are not telling us about this monk business isn t there?" Cy Sin asked, raising an eyebrow, Ku Lon smiled at the warrior

"Yes there is, your great grandmother did well to name you her heir." Cy Sin blushed, it was decided that the warriors that would accompany Ku Lon were to be the heirs of council members as they felt the exposure to the outside world would strengthen the village.

"During Ranma and Ryoga's first encounter with the monks, his Neko-Ken madness was split between him and Ryoga; they now have conscious control of one of the most powerful techniques known." The two older warriors gasped, while Xian Pu and La Si, looked confused.

"Great grandmother Xian Pu and La Si know what Neko-Ken is, was there when Ranma told of training but no know how it be conscious and would that be bad thing?" Ku Lon took a deep breath and went on with her explanation.

"It has its benefits it seemed that they can now communicate with all feline species within a five mile radius, but they plan on increasing that distance. They are also working on setting up a telepathic link with each other. I will try and help them with that. The main problem is that while the extra strength, speed, and agility are fine, what is really interesting is that they now control the ki claws." Ku Lon continued with what she had learned.

"That sound like good thing, elder." La Si stated shrugging her shoulders, Ku Lon shook her head.

"The problem child is that along with the benefits comes the disadvantages, both of the boys now are more feral in their prospective, if you are perceived as a threat to them or someone they care greatly for, then their cat instincts can take over..." Ku Lon left the implication hanging, and all four understood that concept, and stared at the elder their eyes wide with shock.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stirred as the sun coming in through the large bank of windows beat down on her face. She felt warm and safe.

[When _did_ I get a fur coat?] She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the back of the head of a large dog.

Ranma sat up, her sudden movement woke Ryoga, who got to a sitting position and stared at her. She stared back and her eyes filled with tears at the pain of loss she saw in her friend s eyes. She hung her head and let the tears fall. She did not care any longer if it was manly or not.

"Well Ryoga I know the last encounter with the monks didn't change your curse form so it must have been when Ra Koh and I merged completely." She stated to the wolf boy.

If a wolf could look surprised, Ryoga managed to do so. He looked down at himself and saw coloring had changed. Instead of a silver gray, he was now the color of the golden white light. He was all white with gold highlights shining in his fur. Second, he had grown in size, before where he was the size of a very large dog; (Dani: Irish wolf hound or larger) he was now the size of a pony. He shifted back to human form and quickly dressed; Ranma turned her back to him so he had some privacy. Ryoga was about to ask what might have happened to him when he noticed Ranma sitting with her legs pulled up under her chin, and a trickle of tears slowly traveling down her face.

"How do you feel Ranma?" Ryoga asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder after he was dressed.

"Alone again, she was completely merged into me last night wasn't she." She placed her forehead on the top of her knees, as the tears flowed unchecked.

"Yes, when you kissed her Tao symbol the final merging took place." Ryoga spoke softly as if it would make it easier to take.

Ryoga used the hand he had on her shoulder and gently turned the girl to face him. She lunged into his arms and cried pain filled gut wracking sobs of grief. Ryoga was so surprised, that at first he just sat there. Then slowly instinct began to take over when being confronted with a crying girl. He put his arms around her and made soothing sounds until she finished crying out her grief.

The problem was that he had not grieved for the loss of his adopted grandmother. He had been so worried about the only real friend he ever had. As he listened to Ranma s sobs he could not hold back the pain and loss he felt. He lowered his head to the top of hers and allowed his pain to fall. Together they stayed clutching each other as if they feared the other would disappear. They cried until there was nothing left to cry out.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Xian Pu had been left to watch the 'Joketsuzoku Village' while, her great grandmother and the others went to order the furniture, fixtures, and foodstuffs they would needed to do business and furnish their living quarters. While she waited for their return she finished some minor cleaning, and as requested by her great grandmother, she tried to work out a way to keep track of which Amazon's goods were sold. When she finished cleaning, she started doing some katas to relieve the tension. She hated waiting it was so boring.

"Where is great aunt Ku Lon?" It was a testament to Xian Pu's training that she did not jump but continued her kata.

"Great grandmother went with others get things for store and restaurant. Cousin and friend like ramen, yes?" Xian Pu asked never stopping her katas.

"That would be nice, but you are busy we can fend for ourselves." Xian Pu stopped her kata and turned to the redhead, and her friend.

"Is no problem please to sit Xian Pu will get." Before they could say anything, the purple hair girl disappeared into the kitchen to return a few minutes later with two large bowls of ramen a pot of tea and three cups.

As the two Jusenkyo victims eat Xian Pu told them of the plans for the complex. She then looked at the two friends across from her, and asked them.

"What skill you have?" At first, they were confused. Then Ranma began to understand. If they were going to live here they would need to contribute in some way.

"Well during my training trip, we would stay at Dojos where I could train and learn. I would do repairs to the Dojo, which really isn t a sellable commodity except to be able to make repairs to this place. I also found out I am a fair builder. I repaired furniture and made cabinets and shelves and such for the Dojo owners, I also like to carve in wood as well." She finished with a cocky grin.

"Is good trade, what about dog boy." She said pointing to Ryoga, Ranma rose an eyebrow but there was no malice in the name.

"My name is Ryoga, please use it." He said glaring at the Amazon as she blushed guiltily, Ryoga then answered her question.

"Liked Ranma I am good at repairs but other than that I don t have any hobbies that could be used to bring in income." He stated with a little guilt.

"You can work with me Ryoga it is not that much different from repair and with two set of hands I can build bigger and more intricate pieces." Ranma stated as she took a sip of tea.

"Well then I am glad I told the council to send what our cabinet makers had built, as well." The three teens jumped slightly.

The three teenagers turned and saw Ku Lon and the others standing in the door. The new comers entered the restaurant and sat at the table with the other three. Ku Lon introduced everyone, and began speaking.

"So how do you feel this morning nephew?" Ku Lon asked wanting Ranma to verbalize her feelings.

"I am better, but I grieve for the loss of great grandmother Ra Koh." The petite girl said with her head bowed.

"Do not fear child she is still a part of you." Ranma nodded her head but still did not look up; Ku Lon decided to change the subject.

"Ryoga told me you have selected your laboratory site, but needed to build many things for it." Ranma nodded as she looked up at the matriarch with red watery eyes.

"Well we could help; I would also like to store some of the Amazon artifacts I brought with us there, if you don t mind." Ranma rose an eyebrow.

"I am not sure elder; my laboratory is a private place for me." Ku Lon nodded her understanding.

"I will not come there unless invited Ranma, but with Genma's master imprisoned in this area, I need a safe hiding place. He stole many Amazon treasures and when he returns and believe me he will return, he may come after what we have with us. I am just asking for a place to hide them. Plus if we can retrieve what he has taken..." She let the thought hang.

"Very well, I will store them there I will also make sure they are labeled thoroughly so as not to mix them up with my things." Ranma told her deciding he would give her a bit of his precious trust.

"Thank you nephew, I do hope you will at least allow us to help you build what you need for the laboratory." Ku Lon pushed gently.

"I will think about it." Ranma told her and would.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Later that day much of the supplies, furniture and fixtures were delivered, since Ku Lon paid for rush delivery service. There were also three signs delivered. The sign installed over the outside door had 'Joketsuzoku Village', in gold kanji on a red background. Inside the sign for the restaurant which was on the left of the complex read 'The Nekohanten' it had black kanji on a white background with a basket of four kittens on the right end of the sign. The last sign was also written in black kanji on a white background and it proclaimed the store on the right as 'The Amazon Emporium'. Ranma ducked into a storage room to shift to male. He then helped the delivery people with the placing of the deliveries. Figuring he would need the extra strength. He and Ryoga helped with the setup of the furniture, and fixtures. They put away the supplies, made some minor repairs to the tables left in the Nekohanten. Once all the heavy labor was completed, Ranma shifted back to female.

It cost much to furnish the building. However, they did it, the top two floors were sleeping chambers there were ten per floor. Ku Lon bought furniture for all of them, and each chamber had two rooms, since they were designed as offices. So the first and smaller portion of the rooms where made into sitting areas. Therefore, they could have guests and private conversations. The larger section was to be the sleeping quarters. They also decorated the common areas on the third floor.

With the plumbers coming the next day to remodel the bathrooms, and make repairs to the plumbing, things were looking up for the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. Ku Lon was proud of her accomplishments she had visited several stores and explained what she was looking for and how soon. She demanded a forty-percent discount since she planned to buy everything from one store. However, most of the storeowners were fools who could not see past their own noses. The last store that was near the 'Joketsuzoku Village' she was to try before leaving the district was a new furniture store.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The owner was a gajin named Michael Sanders. He was six feet three inches tall and about two hundred and fifteen pounds with a muscular build. He had shoulder length blonde hair, with turquoise colored eyes that twinkled when he smiled and was in his early thirties. He realized this deal would start his business off right and that they would come back to him for more if needed. In addition, it was good business, to help a new business getting started. He had already decided to be one of their first customers when they opened. Maybe they would even give him a tour so he could see how everything looked.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When the items from Sanders' store 'The Yankee Trader' was being delivered, he came also, to make sure everything was satisfactory. He was met at the delivery door by a sixteen-year-old with purple hair, and a bright cheery smile. She escorted him to where her grandmother was overseeing the installation of the Amazon Emporium sign.

"Greetings Elder Cologne, I came with the furniture to make sure no mistakes were made in your order and if there was, to rectify them." Ku Lon looked over at the young man and smiled at his eagerness to please.

[Yes, this would be a good partnership.] She thought, and then responded to his statement.

"Thank you Sanders-san, I will check the order as soon as they finish with this sign it should be but a moment." Ku Lon explained as she watched the installers putting the last sign in place.

He nodded that he would wait, and while waiting, he looked around. He looked into the emporium and saw the other three he had met yesterday working on fixing and setting up shelves in sections for the different goods. He was about to turn and look in the Nekohanten window, a spot of fire engine red caught his eye. He turned and saw her, the petite redhead was strong, and he was surprised when she lifted an entire shelf unit as if it was a basket of clothes. Next to her was the only male within their group and he seemed just as strong. Suddenly the boy and girl stopped as if they knew they were being watched. They turned and faced Michael. That was when he saw the symbols on their foreheads, well on girls's since the boy was wearing a bandana but his symbol was visible through the bandana to those who knew how to see it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Ryoga were helping in setting up the Emporium with the other Amazons when they felt someone watching them. They turned to look out into the main corridor and saw a gajin male standing there watching them. What surprised them, was he had a glowing Tao symbol just liked Ryoga's white on the left gold on the right. He next raised his left hand to reveal the image of a white tiger with gold stripes overlaid on the same Tao symbol that was on his forehead. Ranma and Ryoga showed their emblems to him as well. They had not understood why but they needed to do this, the need was strong within them.

"Well it seems we are going to have more to talk about then just furniture." Ku Lon said as she came up behind Michael.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Lunch time started at Furinkan High; Nabiki was doing business with some of the students, when her cell phone rang she called to one of her subordinates to complete the transactions and walked to a secluded spot near the woods that bordered the school campus.

"Moshi, Moshi." She paused as she listened to the report from one of her informants.

"Alright I will check it out after school, thanks for the information, yes the usual fee." She hung up and dialed; she waited for the pickup on the other end. Then she heard as the connection went through.

"Moshi, Moshi, Tendo Residence." The voice of Kasumi could be heard over her cell phone.

"Hi Kasumi it's me I will be late tonight so don t hold dinner I will get something while I'm out." Nabiki told her older sister.

"Alright Nabiki, do you know how late you will be?" Was the question asked by her sister on the other end of the phone.

"I shouldn't be too late just checking on a new business in town." She said with a little exasperation at the questions.

"Alright, then, we will see you later, I will let father know. Good bye." Kasumi said her tone shifting slightly from pleasant to that of insulted.

"Bye, sis." Nabiki hung up the phone as the bell rang she turned and headed back to class, never catching the change in her older sister.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon led Michael, Ranma, and Ryoga into her office, Michael's deliverymen had just deposited the furniture. Ku Lon sat behind the desk and motioned for the others to take a seat. Since there were, only two chairs Ranma sat in the lotus position on the corner of the desk near Ryoga. Her aura flared ever so slightly around her. She was giving the furniture seller a stare of arctic ice. Michael Sanders fidgeted nervously under the stare of the temperamental redhead. When Ku Lon walked across the desk and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder her aura disappeared, and Ku Lon turned to Michael.

"Well now, Sanders-san please tell, us about the symbols and what you know of the monks, or do I release a fifteen hundred year old reincarnated Amazon sorceress on you, who at the moment is _very_ unhappy!" Michael gulped, then looked defiantly at the Elder.

"If I talk I talk only to those who bear these marks. He said as the symbol flared on his head and hand." His turquoise eyes flashed golden.

Ranma slinked off the desk, cat-like in her movements and walked purposefully up to the gajin. Michael began to become aroused; until, she reached out and grabbed his collar and pulled him to her so he was looking directly into her burning amethyst eyes, as she growled.

"Those monks _stole_ my great grandmother from me. I now have only one family member that I can _trust_. Ra Koh was my lifeline when I needed it; I am willing to take out my anger on the closest thing too those _bastards_. Which at the moment seems to be you?" Ranma raised her free hand and a ball of eldrich fire appeared. Ku Lon leaned toward Ryoga and asked in him in awe.

"How long has she been able to call up magic liked that?" Ryoga shrugged then responded.

"It was during our training at the base of the mountain, but wait it gets better, she doesn't like to leave anything alone, watch." He told her as he turned his gaze back onto Ranma.

He pointed to the angry little redhead. If it was at all possible, Ku Lon's eyes where even bigger then her. As Ranma mixed into the magical fireball, her new multi colored purple chi. Ku Lon nearly fell from her desk but for Ryoga who stabilized her. The old matriarch swallowed hard and made a mental note not to piss off Ranma.

"See I have been practicing, and have created a unique little spell that combines eldritch fire and chi. It is a very fatal combination, shall we see how much you scream before you _die_!" Ryoga walked up to Ranma and placed his hand on her shoulder, a bright forest green multi colored chi mixed in. Ranma then smiled like a demon.

"Oh did I forget my manners meet my _soul mate_ we worked out a way for us to combine our chi. That makes this spell even deadlier?" Ranma hissed like a cat through clenched teeth.

Michael's eyes nearly popped out of his head; his heart was pounding so loudly it was deafening. Through the pounding, he heard Ku Lon speaking. He slowly turned to the old woman and tried to comprehend what she was said, all the while he kept a close watch on the two teens that he began to feel were way to close to him.

"I am able to call off my great nephew if I choose, but we are going to want answers. As Elder of the Joketsuzoku. That which effects one of our warriors affects all of us. Do you still wish to talked to those two _alone_?" Ku Lon asked the nervous man with an evil grin (Dani: ok so evil grin is the only kind of grin the elders have).

Michael looked confused at the nephew comment then decided she was talking about the boy and that he would pull the redhead from him. He shook his head no, and then breathed a sigh of relief as Ryoga pulled Ranma away from him. Ranma glared at Ryoga, he just gave her his best 'sweet little old me grin and pushed her into Ku Lon's chair. Once she was seated, he sat quickly on her lap to keep her there. Ku Lon walked across the desk and looked at their guest.

"Now Mr. Sanders what is happening to my great nephew and his soul mate." Ku Lon asked not paying attention to the grunting of Ranma behind her.

"That is the second time you called her _nephew_. So it was the girl side that is her cursed form, from Jusenkyo?" Ku Lon raised an eyebrow, Ranma, and Ryoga stopped fighting behind her and paid more attention.

"You know of Jusenkyo?" Ku Lon asked her curiosity written on her face.

Michael nodded then the Tao symbol appeared and the gold side started to glow. Instantly sitting in the chair was no longer Michael Sanders but instead an eagle as big as Ryoga's wolf side and its coloring was pure white and liked Ryoga's new coloring there were golden highlights. Then Ryoga rose from Ranma s lap. He was the next to shift to his alternate form. Ku Lon marveled at Ryoga's new size and color. Then both Ryoga and Ranma walked up to Michael, she extended her arm and Michael jumped up on it. Then the golden white light flared around the three of them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon looked away as the light flared around the three in front of her. When it was gone, the animals were human again and dressed. Between them stood Ranma but she was no longer a petite redhead. She was now five feet seven inches instead of the five feet two inches of before. Her hair now was pure white with the golden highlights and had been increased in length to end at her lower back. She looked to Ku Lon with fear and confusion written upon her face.

"What is going on here? What has happened to Ranma?" Ku Lon demanded, as a black aura formed around her in a very thin line though no less powerful then Ranma and Ryoga s core of power.

"It is a byproduct of what the monks do to Jusenkyo victims." Michael told them.

"They only did this to those cursed at Jusenkyo?" Ryoga inquired, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ranma what did your true form look like?" Ranma shifted back to his male side, he was as he always had been, except for his eyes which were changed when he and Ra Koh first melded.

"I don t know their whole purpose and not all Jusenkyo victims are wanted either, but something is coming something that the monks fear. It is something that only those of us that are enhanced, can fight. I think one of the main reasons they chose Ranma was the fact that the soul of the Nyanniichuan, was now a part of her. I could sense there was more to the two of you, though I can t get a clear understanding as to what it is." The three Amazons looked at each other with a mixture of awe and confusion.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stood outside the new 'Joketsuzoku Village', it was still closed but the place looked interesting. She saw that one side of the building was going to be a Chinese Restaurant and the other some kind of department store. If she could get a percentage of the gross off this complex she would bring in enough to support her family and still put away some for college for her and her two sisters. The only problem was getting Kasumi to go to school. She shrugged she'll worry about that later.

She walked to the main entrance and knocked loudly, as she waited she looked in through the window; she saw the hustle and bustle going on inside. She noticed the name on the furniture delivery people's uniforms.

[Hmmm I missed that one; my lackeys are getting lax in their duties.] She thought as she read the labels on their shirts.

She wrote the name 'The Yankee Trader' in her notebook. She was writing down the names of the restaurant and store, when a girl of sixteen with long purple hair and with partial ponytails on each side of her head opened the door.

"Niaho, what Xian Pu did for you." Nabiki raised an eyebrow as she sized up the young Amazon.

[Shampoo? What a weird name.] Nabiki smirked as she felt the girl would be an easy mark.

"I would like to talked to the manager." She told the young Amazon.

"We not open come back in month for grand opening." Xian Pu started to close the door when Nabiki stopped her.

"I am not interested in buying anything; I have a business deal for the manager." Xian Pu looked at her suspiciously.

"Amazons no need help." Xian Pu told her getting angry with this girl.

"Well don t you think the manager should make that decision?" Nabiki insisted, as she again blocked Xian Pu's attempt to shut the door.

"She busy, _go away_." Again Xian Pu started to close the door, and again Nabiki stopped her.

"I can wait." Xian Pu's anger was growing as she pulled out her weapon of choice a bonari and rose it threateningly toward Nabiki.

"You worse than Msu Tsu, Xian Pu said we no need you help." Nabiki gulped but refused to give the violent girl any measure of control.

"Xian Pu, what is going on here?" In mandarin Xian Pu quickly told her great grandmother what was happening; then she stepped out of the way so that Ku Lon could meet with the girl.

"I am sorry child, but when you are told by an Amazon to leave I would recommend you do so. My great granddaughter is correct however, we do not need your assistance." Nabiki was not to be put off.

"Well I can see you are foreign to Japan, for a small percentage of the gross I can get you all the necessary work permits, and business loans and insurance you need at a discounted price. I can probably even get you a better deal on the furniture, then what you have." Ku Lon glared at the girl this time Nabiki did step back.

"We have already been provided with the necessary documents, and we have already made our deal for furniture there is nothing you can do for us and if there was I would not allow it." Ku Lon narrowed her eyes at Nabiki, who cringed internally.

"We have gone so far as to have this complex and its property declared Amazon Territory by your government which means our laws apply and not yours." With that, Ku Lon shut the door and locked it, returning to the interior of the complex.

To say Nabiki was furious was a gross understatement. She stared at the locked door her anger rose quickly. She was about to smash the door with her book bag when her analytical sense took over. She glared one more time at the door not seeing the smug look on Xian Pu s face. Nabiki stormed off toward home stopping at a little coffee shop she liked for a quick bite and some research. As Nabiki placed her order she was still fuming.

Nabiki pulled out her cell phone, she knew whom to contact to find out for sure if Cologne was lying or not. She would not be treated this way by anyone. As Nabiki walked away stewing in her own anger, she did not noticed the white hair girl watching her, with narrowed glaring eyes of lavender fire.

[_How dare_ that _old mummy_ talk to me that way! She has to be lying about this being declared as 'Amazon Territory'. She'll rue the day she tangled with me!] Nabiki took a sip of the cappuccino as she waited for her dinner, her cell phone still plastered to her ear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma turned from the window in search of her great aunt Ku Lon. She found her in the Emporium supervising the setup of the different areas. She walked up behind Ku Lon her brow furrowed.

"Elder may I speak with you please." Ku Lon turned and smiled at the white hair beauty, the other Amazons dropped what they were holding as they stared at the newly changed girl.

"Yes Nephew, back to work ladies." Ku Lon led Ranma to the Nekohanten and took a table that was in the corner, looking out the window to the outside.

"Now nephew, what is wrong?" Ranma cringed, at the word nephew.

"First _Auntie_ when I woke from the final merging I told you I planned on living as a girl, since as an Amazon I am female..." Ranma spoke quietly.

"Until you have decided if you wish to permanently live as a boy or girl, I know, you want me to stop calling you nephew." She finished more as a statement then a question, Ranma nodded her head.

"Yes, please it can cause problems, and I figure since my life is not that great as a male, maybe it will be better as a female." Ku Lon looked sadly at the young girl, and wondered how _could_ her life gone so far astray.

"That cannot be the only reason you wanted to talked to me?" Ranma shook her head her mane of white golden hair flowing freely down her back unbound.

"You had a visitor today." Again said as a statement of fact, Ku Lon nodded.

"She was Nabiki Tendo." Ku Lon's eyebrow shot up.

"The Tendo's from Genma's promise?" Ranma nodded.

"He is living with her family now. However, I wanted to let you know that Tendo Nabiki did not like being out maneuvered by you today. She is going to look into your claim of the 'Joketsuzoku Village' being foreign soil and if it isn t she plans to cause trouble. She might cause trouble even if it is. She also prides herself on knowing everyone's business even to the extent of bugging a place with microphones and cameras." Ku Lon nodded.

"You read her mind?" Ku Lon asked an eyebrow rose.

"Yes I am able to do that now without causing pain. I had asked the cats to watch her for us and keep me and Ryoga posted if she tries anything that is not in our best interest." Ku Lon smiled.

"That must be a nice ability to have." She sighed wistfully, as Ranma chuckled.

"Ranma child, what are you going to do about Sanders and your mother?" Ranma shrugged, and a sad look came to her eyes.

"Well, Sanders will work with me and Ryoga to learn to use the powers the monks have given us. He though is still new at it as well. With your helped Ryoga and I will be able to manage our ki/Chi better." She sighed deeply, then looked sadly at the Elder.

"But as for my mother I don t know what to do, have you any ideas?" Ku Lon looked at the young girl with pride, it was a wise person who knew when to asked for help.

"You show great wisdom _niece_, to know when to asked for help" Ku Lon said smirking at the girl; Ranma returned the grin.

"I think it is Ra Koh's influence." Ku Lon smiled at her then put a finger to her chin,

"I think you should talk to her, but do it here, the restaurant will be opening early. We can invite her to the grand opening." Ranma looked a little nervously at Ku Lon, the Elder reached out and patted her hand.

"Don't worry child we will talk to her together, but know this you are now an Amazon, and no longer a Saotome, so the promise no longer holds for you. Not only that, but, you are no longer who you were when your idiot of a father took you to Jusenkyo. You are a whole new being. If she demands it be filled we will make her understand that it was fulfilled." Ranma nodded unsure of herself, then a thought came to her and she asked the elder.

"Ku Lon, isn t my mother an Amazon also? Making it possible for her to force the promise to completion if she chooses?" Ku Lon nodded then stated with a sober look.

"Yes, child she is an Amazon, as is your father by marrying her, _BUT_ because she showed bad judgment in permitting Genma to take you away from her, which, allowed him to do all those things, _in the name_ of training to you. The council has revoked her and his rights as Amazons. You are an Amazon in your own right, and are not bound by their promises." Ranma looked at Ku Lon with a slightly lost expression then when everything she said sunk in, Ranma nodded her ascent.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Since the Nekohanten was opening within the week, everyone was working on getting it ready. The Amazon Emporium was ready and just waiting for the first shipment from the village. As Ranma and Ryoga worked with the Amazons they slowly started to become friends, to the delight of Ku Lon. It seemed that Ryoga and La Si were getting closer than the others. Ranma would watch the two out of the corner of her eyes as she worked a sly smile on her lips. She liked La Si and felt she would be good for the eternally lost boy. La Si helped to make sure Ryoga didn't get to badly lost, but if he did manage to disappear, he was always led back within the hour by a stray cat or two. They would then feed and water the cats. Once the felines were fed, they would be on their way.

Since they spent the entire week getting the Nekohanten ready for the grand opening, Ranma had not been able to start working on her laboratory. Ku Lon promised her three days off the week after the restaurant was open to work on the lab.

However, Ranma needed to take the Amazon artifacts to her laboratory, before the opening. Since Ku Lon felt that, some were too dangerous to have lying around the complex. She finally got Ranma to agree to take her to the laboratory, with her when she went. The Nekohanten would open in three days, which should give them enough time to get there and back. She was also curious about where the laboratory was at and what it looked like.

"Why did you insist only you and I go, why not Ryoga too? He does know where the laboratory is." Ranma asked as they ran at top speed through the forest.

"I felt we needed some time alone just you and I, plus, I didn't think La Si would want him out of her sight for two days, do you?" Ranma laughed her musical laughter, as she ran her golden white hair flowed behind her.

"Your right I think La Si has plans for poor Ryoga, at least he is safe from the outsider laws until he decides he wants to marry her." Ku Lon raised an eyebrow.

"So he likes her?" Ranma nodded her head.

"Yes but he wants to get to know her better first, but I think we will see a marriage there soon." Ku Lon looked speculative.

"You do realize he will _have_ to challenge her and win, since she is heir to a council seat." Ranma nodded her head as she stared distractedly ahead.

"Yes he knows that, and when he is ready he will, but not before he and La Si are ready." Ranma stated as they ran faster.

After an hour of running, they reach the base of the mountain where her lab was located, and began their ascent. If anyone could have seen them on the side of the mountain all they would see was two white blurs as they ascended at warp breaking speeds. They reached the plateau just as it was getting dark.

"Gee, it seems going with you I get here faster." Ranma commented.

Ku Lon just smiled. Then Ranma started her incantation and began to glow, thus opening the door to the laboratory. Once they stepped inside Ranma closed the opening behind them. She then started to glow to light the way down the short low ceiling, sloping passageway. Since she was taller than when last she was here Ranma had to bend over even more to traverse the short tunnel. While Ku Lon on the other hand only had to tilt her staff a bit to go down the pathway. When they entered the main chamber Ranma lit two torches that were by the tunnel opening, taking one to light the rest. When the main cave was finally lit Ranma's aura went out and Ku Lon looked around in awe at its size.

"You have done well, niece this will make a wonderful refuge for you." Ranma nodded then pointed to one of the plateaus with a small cave.

"That is the one I am going to use as a vault." She explained.

She then jumped to the lowest plateau and made her way to the vault, Ku Lon following behind her. Ku Lon helped Ranma construct the few shelving units she carried with her in dimensional space. Then they sat about sorting the artifacts Ku Lon brought with her. Once they were all in place and tagged they left the vault and Ranma sealed the entrance using the same spell she used for the cave entrance.

"Are you going to leave this ledge empty, child?" Ku Lon asked as she looked more closely at the new wall.

"No, elder that would call attention to it. I plan on setting up a living room on this plateau since it is quite large." Ku Lon nodded, and then started to head down. Ranma headed up toward the top most ledges.

When Ku Lon reached the bottom, she turned and saw Ranma working on the openings of the ledges closer to the top of the cave. She shrugged and went to the fire alcove and started a fire. Ranma had stocked the cave with a pile of wood for the alcove. Ku Lon then started to cook their dinner. When Ranma returned an hour and a half later, Ku Lon handed her a bowl of ramen and cup of tea. As Ku Lon looked up and noticed that, five of the caves now sport heavy draperies, of varying colors. The two highest caves, one had red drapes, the other had yellow. The three just below those, were, blue, green, and dark lavender. She squinted and noticed the brass rings holding them to antique brass shower rods.

"Their spring loaded all I needed to do was to create a depression on each side of the entrance and then put the rod in." Ku Lon smiled at the ingenuity of her great niece.

"Then those would be bed chambers?" Ranma nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes, they were the largest caves, plus they had small alcoves for using as a fireplace to keep them warm. And since they were close to the air vents, they would get constant fresh air." Ranma told her as she took a bite of ramen.

"You plan on having a lot of guest with four guest rooms?" Ku Lon asked her.

"No, three guest rooms the two most upper ones are mine and Ryoga's." Ku Lon rose an eyebrow then nodded.

Dinner passed quickly as Ku Lon and Ranma talked about Ranma's plans on using all the space. It was much larger then her last laboratory. Ku Lon was impressed how Ranma had everything worked out. Ranma mentioned some of the ideas that came from Ryoga and Ra Koh. At the mentioning of their great grandmother Ranma got a sad look then reached up to clasp the locket around her neck.

"What is that Ranma?" Ranma looked down at the locket then removed it to show her aunt.

"It is great grandmother's locket." Ku Lon opened it and a gasp escaped her lips.

"That is great grandfather, and her daughters and son. Great Grandfather gave it to her for her birthday the year she died." Ranma told the misty-eyed elder.

"It's beautiful, I...I see my Xian Pu in each of their faces." Ku Lon spoke her voice cracked slightly.

"Yeah, I see me there too, when I was little." Ku Lon handed it back to the girl.

They then started getting ready for bed. Ku Lon had agreed to work with Ranma on some of the Amazon techniques. She wanted to gage her skill level. They then needed to head back to Tokyo to get some final supplies before the opening of the Nekohanten.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga was very nervous he had not liked letting Ranma go off without him. He had gotten so use to being her traveling companion it seemed wrong not to be with her. Then he looked over at La Si and smiled, she was a wonderful girl and he enjoyed spending time with her. He and Ranma had talked about how he felt about her, and Ranma insisted that he advanced at his own pace and not let anyone push him before either he or La Si was ready. She was beautiful, smart, and it did not bother her about his curse or the fact that he was Ranma's soul mate, as it seemed to bother the others. She also liked to get lost with him to spend time with him. During those times they talked and although her great grandmother was pushing her to find a husband she, like Ryoga wanted time to get to know the person first.

(l(l(l)l)l)

La Si was watching Ryoga out of the corner of her eyes, he was really nice and fun to be with, she did not understand why the other girls shied away from him. She asked Xian Pu but she could not give her a good enough response. La Si especially liked it when they got lost together, he told her of his travels, of the places he had seen, and the adventures he had. She would tell him of the places she wanted to see. She wanted to see the world before she had to become matriarch, and Ryoga would not be to bad of company to travel with. She smiled wistfully as she daydreamed about traveling with the lost boy.

"What La Si smile about?" La Si jerked out of her daydream.

"Is nothing, private thoughts." Xian Pu arched an eyebrow then looked from Ryoga to La Si, she smiled at her Amazon sister.

"Xian Pu think La Si, like dog boy, maybe want dog boy be husband?" La Si glared at Xian Pu, and she growled.

"_His_ name is _Ryoga_." Xian Pu stepped back a step and held up her hands in a placating manner.

"Xian Pu sorry, will try remember, ok?" She told her truly best friend.

La Si nodded and turned to go back to stocking the shelves for the opening of the Nekohanten. Xian Pu looked hurt then ashamed; she placed her hand upon La Si's shoulder. She turned La Si to face her and with sad guilt filled eyes, she apologized to her closest and only real friend.

"Xian Pu sorry La Si, no mean to make mad." La Si looked at her then smiled and gave her best friend a big hug.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki slammed her fist down hard on her desk as she hung up her private telephone line.

[I can t believe it she is telling the truth, every bit of it.] She started making some notes in a notebook labeled 'Joketsuzoku Village'.

[Well even if my contact did warn me away from this I am going to get something on them, I can make a profit on. No one messes with Tendo Nabiki and gets away with it!] Nabiki was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Her door opened; her older sister peeked in.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes Nabiki and you have a phone call." Kasumi told her younger sister.

"Thanks, sis I will be right down." Nabiki got up and headed to the downstairs telephone.

"Moshi, Moshi, yes, um hmm, yes I have it, ok, you re sure, um hmm, ok fine thanks, yes, yes same fee." Nabiki told the caller.

Nabiki hung up the telephone looking thoughtful then headed back up to her room to write down her new information, and to start setting up her tape recorder. Now that the listening devices had been planted, Nabiki grinned like a shark the entire way up to her room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The morning found Ku Lon and Ranma sparring in the center of the main cave, their hands moving so fast they were almost invisible. They kept this up for about an hour then broke. They stood in the center of the cave and Ku Lon looked thoughtful for a few moments then smiled at Ranma.

"Very good niece, you have mastered the Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken, quite well, but you will need to work on being faster. I am much faster than that, but don t forget I have three hundred plus years on you." Ranma smiled at her aunt and nodded.

"You know, there is not much else I can teach you. I can spar with you to help you increase your skill, but that is about it I am afraid." Ku Lon mused, Ranma nodded.

"Yeah I know and that would be _great_, _but_ what was the real reason you wanted to come with me?" Ku Lon smiled at her with pride for her intuitiveness.

"You inherited a lot from Ra Koh, didn't you?" Ranma just smiled and rubbed the locket hanging around her neck.

They sat down to breakfast and for a long needed talk.

"Ranma why haven't you asked what happen to your father, after we returned to the village." Ranma shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I know you didn't kill him because he is staying with the Tendo family." Ku Lon nodded, then looked to Ranma to continue.

"I figure you would not give him a punishment that was not yours to give. Since After all I am not a real member of your tribe." The look of loneliness came back to the white hair girl, as she put her hand around Ra Koh's locket, Ku Lon reached over and patted her arm.

"Well that is not quite right Ranma. You are every bit a _true Amazon_, but more importantly you are my _family_ don t ever forget that. Well, since you gave us the location of where Genma and his friend, buried Happosai, we planned to cause him _great_ pain to verify it. It seemed your father took all the fun out of that by giving in just as we were getting started. That, however, did not stop us from punishing him for what he did to you. You _are_ an Amazon by birth and what he did might have made you the greatest martial artist in your generation but it also caused you to have many weaknesses until now." Ranma stared at her entranced.

[they actually took revenge over _him_ for me?] Ranma thought and a bit surprised.

"Wha...What did you do to him." Ku Lon looked sheepishly at the girl then responded.

"Well after we gave our report to the council most of them wanted panda stew and panda skin rugs." Ranma gulped and looked on in horror, although she knew they did not do it, but if _he_ is ever found near Joketsuzoku it could happen.

"But I felt you would not want that even if you despise him now, so I suggested something that would remind him every time he changed shapes." Ranma looked at her intrigued.

"There are several shiatsu points that when pressed can lock you in your cursed form and cause great pain when trying to change back that one was the 'Full Body Cat Tongue' and makes your body extremely sensitive to hot water. The one we used changes the temperature of the water used to return to normal." Ranma began to smile evilly.

"I remember that one, from great grandmother. So what does the water temperature have to be for him to become human again?" Ranma asked her aunt.

"Well we changed both temperatures, about 190 degrees Fahrenheit to cold would make him a panda, and 212 degrees Fahrenheit and above would turn him back. Anything in between will do nothing which ever form he is in." Ranma s smile just got larger and more feral.

"I love it, thank you auntie. Every time he takes a bath he's a panda." Ku Lon smiled at her.

"That is not all we did child." Ranma looked to Ku Lon expectantly.

"There is another pressure point which we used on him that each time he changes shape he will be in excruciating pain. We also know some very ancient points that have long gone from shiatsu training that permanently locks the pressure points in place until removed by those that put them in place. Since each member of the council initiated the punishment, each of us set the locks for the ones we set. Genma will have to have the Amazon council release him and that is not likely." Ranma looked at Ku Lon with her mouth agape and eyes open wide; Ku Lon cleared her throat then continued.

"We have another matter to discuss before we leave child." Ku Lon said looking seriously at Ranma, Ranma dropped her head in sadness.

"Your mother will be coming to the Nekohanten's grand opening have you decided how you want to handle it." Ranma sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Well, I would like you and the others there when I tell her, but if she won t except me as I am or won t let me find out who I am now, on my own like you are. I won t be Ranma any longer." Ku Lon looked at Ranma with curiosity.

"What do you mean you won t be Ranma any longer?" Ranma took a deep breath.

"Well I haven't been Ranma since great grandmother was fully merged with me, but I kept my name. I guess mostly because I'm use to it, but I think since I am a whole new person that should include a new name as well, what do you think?" Ku Lon thought for a moment.

"It might help convince your mother you are no longer her son, but are now her child trying to determine who you are. Do you have a name in mind?" Ranma nodded and smiled.

"I think, since I am a combination of me and great grandmother, that 'Ran Koh' would be a good name." Ku Lon smiled broadly at her.

"It is a perfect name for you child, though are you sure you want to change your name before you meet your mother?" Ranma took a deep breath and nodded.

"Very well, Ran Koh, welcome to your new life." Ku Lon gave the girl a hug.

"Now let us be going we need to contact that company you found that inspects premises for surveillance devices, and we can stop at 'The Yankee Trader' about getting furniture for your laboratory." The two Amazons left the cave and headed back to Tokyo business district, in search of good deals.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As The Amazons put the final touches on the tables for the grand opening. Such as table clothes and fresh flowers. Ryoga hung the heavy red and gold brocade curtains over the doors to the three private dining rooms. Even though the restaurant was only one third of the complex's main floor, even with its large well equipped kitchen they still had enough room to make private banquet or special party rooms. While Ryoga finished hanging, the last curtain the door to the restaurant opened and Ku Lon and Ran Koh entered. Ku Lon looked around and smiled broadly, then she spotted Ryoga hanging the last drape over the private rooms her smile got even larger.

"My you children have done a wonderful job with the final touches. This will be a wonderful grand opening. Cy Sin how was the setting up of the computer coming?" Ku Lon asked the twenty-five year old as she came up to them.

"It is all done Elder tonight you get your first lesson." She said smiling.

The young Amazons decided to take turns teaching the elder about computers. They would first teach her to use the software needed to run the business then teach her about the computer itself. Ryoga and Ran Koh had asked to be taught as well.

"Good, good, now please everyone into that private dining room we have some things to discuss." Everyone looked at her with confusion but moved to the dining room.

Ku Lon said pointing to the room Ryoga had just finished hanging the drapes over the entrance. They entered the room and sat at the large round table that seated twelve comfortably. As the Amazons and Ryoga settle in Ran Koh came in carrying a tray of tea. She served everyone then sat down between Ryoga and Ku Lon. She quietly mumbled causing the private room to glow amethyst then nodded to her aunt.

"First, I would like to introduce the newest Amazon..." Ku Lon was cut off by her granddaughter.

"Ranma not new Amazon?" Interrupted Xian Pu, Ku Lon glared at her great granddaughter.

"If you will allow me to finish _granddaughter_ you will understand." Xian Pu blushed with embarrassment as Ku Lon pointed to Ran Koh.

"Our newest Amazon is Ran Koh." Everyone looked at the now nervous girl.

"Why change your name Ranma?" Sighing Ran Koh turned to her soul mate and friend.

"Ran Koh, Ryoga, mostly to honor great grandmother, but also this way Saotome Ranma is truly dead." Ryoga saw the pain in his friends eyes, as he nodded ok.

"Tomorrow for the grand opening when Ran Koh's mother arrives show her to this room we will all be joining Ran Koh and her mother, as this concerns the tribe as a whole." Ryoga looked from Ku Lon and his friend Ran Koh questionably.

"Yes Ryoga you need to be there as well, as you are a member of the village by benefit of being niece's soul mate. Are there any more questions about tomorrow night?" The young warriors shook their heads no.

"Well if they don t I do, who will be running this restaurant while you are just sitting around" They all turned to face the entrance to the private dining room; La Si jumped for joy toward the two-foot woman, balancing on top of a six-foot staff.

"_Great grandmother_!" La Si screamed a large smile on her face as she did a perfect Amazon glomp.

"Mas Cra? What are you doing here?" Ku Lon stuttered out, in shock.

"The council felt it would be prudent to have two elders here in Japan for a time, and I volunteered to come." She explained as she looked around the private room.

She looked at Ran Koh and Ryoga, first with surprise at the change in Ran Koh. She stared first with the open hostility she felt for them. She stared with hatred for the briefest of moments, then smiled an emotionless smile.

"You have been able to get around our laws very nicely _Ran Koh_, many on the council are not happy with you and _him_ being soul mates. Still it is done and there is not much we can do, but I am sure we will figure something out." She finished with an evil grin.

"There is nothing they can do short of _killing_ Ran Koh and by her birth right she _IS_ an Amazon, so stand down Mas Cra!" Ku Lon growled at her counterpart.

The two old women glared at one another for a few moments, when Ku Lon while still glaring gave her next order. The warriors stared in uncomfortable silence at the two Elders. Though their auras were not visible, everyone could feel the power struggle going on between them.

"La Si show, your great grandmother to her rooms." La Si bounded over to where the luggage was and picked it up and headed upstairs. Mas Cra turned to follow then stopped and turned back to the rest of the party.

"The Amazon goods will be delivered here tomorrow morning, we should be able to open the 'Amazon Emporium' in about two weeks, after everything is gone through." She turned and headed after her granddaughter who was waiting for her by the stairs leading to the upper levels.

The other Amazons rose to get ready to leave when Ku Lon turned and glared at them. Everyone sat back down and looked sheepishly at the Elder. Ku Lon also sat back down and prepared to continue.

I did not say this meeting was over." They all sat back down looking nervously at one another.

"Before we left for Ran Koh's laboratory, we had a visitor from a Tendo Nabiki, and yes before you say anything she is the daughter of Tendo Soun. Now it seems we have made the young woman upset. She prides herself on knowing everyone's business." Che Ri looked at Ku Lon and asked.

"How do you know this elder? I saw you talking with her, but it was to short to form such a conclusion." Ku Lon nodded at Che Ri's observation then looked to Ran Koh.

"While she was talking with great aunt Ku Lon I searched her memories, I am able to do it now without causing pain." The solemn white hair girl responded.

"Even though this building and the surrounding property is now considered Joketsuzoku territory by the Japanese government Miss Tendo will be back. With her will come listening devices, video cameras and anything else she feels will give her what she needs to make money or get something on us. This includes selling candid shots of people while bathing, dressing, or working out." The remaining three Amazon females saw red, Cy Sin looked at Ran Koh with rage.

"Then I will _KILL_ her now to put her out of our misery." Ryoga was shocked at the intensity of the threat and he believed each one of the Amazons would kill this Tendo girl, even La Si; Ku Lon put up her hand.

"There is no need for that, child, on our way back Ran Koh and I made a few stops." They, all looked at Ku Lon and Ran Koh, to continue.

"We stopped at the foremost authority on surveillance equipment in Japan; as a matter of fact they should be here in an hour to inspect the premises. That includes our computer system so nothing of importance on the computers until they are checked. They will be making unscheduled periodic visits to the complex, and after all repairs made by outsiders. Now _no one_ is to be allowed upstairs unless accompanied by one of us, _but_ be careful who you invite, they might just be Miss Tendo's spies." Ku Lon spoke as the warriors still seethed.

"Where else did you go?" Asked Ryoga as he knew they planned for that stop on the way back.

"We stopped at 'The Yankee Trader', I wanted to get furnishings for the lab _but_ some old short woman bought them all out so I have to wai...OOOWWWW" Ran Koh rubbed her head where a staff just connected as she glared at her aunt who had a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Took you long enough." Ku Lon just smiled at her, as Ran Koh continued.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." She said giving Ku Lon a mock glare.

"I looked through his catalogs of what he had coming in and ordered what I would need. When it arrives I will drive the truck to the lab and start putting the furnishings in to it." Ran Koh finished; Cy Sin was about to asked a question when they heard someone ask loudly.

"Anybody here, we have an inspection to do?" The male voice rang out in the new completed restaurant.

Ku Lon got up and left the young ones alone. Before they could pump Ran Koh for any more information, she got up and left, as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

After an exhausting day Ran Koh entered her small apartment. Leaving her shoes by the door, she turned on the light and entered the parlor. The parlor was set up much the same in her rooms as for everyone else. Across from the entry was a small sofa with two matching chairs, the only difference was the colors. The furniture in her room was velour sky-blue. There were two dark cherry colored end tables on each end of the sofa, and a coffee table of the same color. On each end table was braided brass, copper and silver table lamps. To the left of the sofa and chairs was a sliding door, which led to the bedroom. Across from the bedroom door, was a small desk and with a worktable and a laptop computer. As Ran Koh looked at the laptop, she frowned slightly, and then sighed. Next to the desk was a worktable making an 'L' in the corner with the desk housed a work center printer and CD burner. Ran Koh really did not liked the laptop, but she used it to keep Ku Lon happy, besides she had been using it to store the rewriting of her tomes to the CD burner, so she guessed it was good for something. The rest of the wall space at the end of the worktable contained a wood shelving unit where she stored her computer books and the blank CDs she used, for putting her tomes and techniques on.

Ran Koh stretched and entered her bedroom. Here again it was modestly furnished with a twin bed, and nightstand. There was a set of dresser drawers and a small closet. There was also a small vanity table with a mirror, and a bench. That only held a brush, comb, and a small wooden trinket box. Which Ran Koh used to hold Ra Koh's locket when she went to bed. The furniture like the wood furniture in the parlor was of a dark cherry color. Ran Koh slowly got ready for bed, she first removed her red silk Chinese shirt and black pants and put them in the wicker clothes hamper next to the dresser. She was left standing in her boxers and muscle tee shirt. She went over to a large window, the only window in the room and pulled the drapes aside a little to look out at the stars. Then she opened one of the windows and the drapes enough so that the open window was exposed. She was glad Ku Lon had some of the non opening windows replaced with ones that could be opened.

She could not believe how many listening devices were found in the 'Joketsuzoku Village' and how angry the Amazons got when it was discovered that some were placed in their private quarters. Ku Lon was almost unable to keep the others from going on a _killing_ hunt. Ku Lon planned the next visits for Mr. Iyoshi s people to do a bug sweep. Then she sent everyone to bed. Ran Koh was glad she set up the visits for once a month, and with them being random, the Amazons would not know when they would show up.

Ran Koh then crawled into bed to get ready for sleep; she could not believe the look of surprise on Ku Lon's face when Mas Cra, La Si's great grandmother showed up with the delivery from the Joketsuzoku Village. She could tell her great aunt was not very happy. Ran Koh yawned deeply then rolled over a dropped quickly off to sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

There was nothing, but blackness all around, a small shaft of light could be seen in the distance. Nearing the light there was a lone figure, Ran Koh sat there in female form. Her legs crossed looking down at the silver locket, which contained the ivory profiles of Ra Koh's husband and the triplets, two daughters and a son. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gently caressed the images. Ran Koh suddenly sensed she was not alone and looked up. In front of her was a large golden tiger with white stripes. Ran Koh felt no fear, as she did not believe the animal posed a threat to her. She tried to talk to the tiger, but she had no voice. She grasped her throat in fear. The tiger walked up to her and nudged her, letting her know that it wished her to follow. Looking at the tiger with panic, she slowly calmed as the tiger started glowing a golden white. Ran Koh rose to her feet and followed the glowing cat into the darkness. Soon the darkness surrounded the two travelers, leaving complete blackness.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mas Cra sat at a table in the restaurant nursing a lukewarm cup of tea, she was staring off into the distance, her mind a million miles away. She had not heard Ku Lon when she entered the restaurant. Ku Lon watched Mas Cra for a few moments; Ku Lon cleared her throat.

"Ahem, Mas Cra may I join you?" The old matriarch jumped slightly then turned and glared at the intruder, Ku Lon smiled ruefully then shook her head.

"I am sorry I tried not to startle you." She told her counterpart on the council.

Mas Cra nodded and pushed out a chair for Ku Lon to sit on. She poured her counterpart a cup of tea then turned to stare back out the window. Ku Lon sipped her tea for a few moments then turned to the other woman.

"Why did they send you here, Mas Cra?" Mas Cra looked from the window into her teacup then up at Ku Lon; she shrugged her shoulders, and sighed deeply.

"I asked to come. When you wrote telling of how La Si was becoming close to the boy Ryoga, I wanted to be here when the challenged was issued." Ku Lon nodded then looked at Mas Cra as if waiting for the rest.

"The council was also worried about the other information you sent about these monks and the emblems on Ranm..I mean Ran Koh and the boy. They felt two wizened old women might have better luck figuring out what was going on." Ku Lon smiled knowingly then looked at her sometime friend and sometime rival.

"I am glad they sent you, and as for La Si and Ryoga, I would advise, _not_ to force the challenge, Ran Koh is adamant about letting them decide on their own about their feelings." Ku Lon told her.

Mas Cra began to look very angry at the presumption of the newly born Ran Koh. Ku Lon patted her shoulder warmly, and continued.

"Just remember this stems from what that _pig_ of a father had done to her, besides, Ryoga and La Si are getting closer on their own, he would make a fine husband and son-in-law. The only problem is his terrible sense of direction." She finished.

Both women chuckled at that. The two women talked quietly about village business and other things, just to catch up with what was going on. Ku Lon filled her in with more details about what was happening with Ran Koh and Ryoga. Mas Cra nodded as Ku Lon talked. Suddenly they both froze, and then their auras burst into existence. They jumped from the table and head to the upper levels where two very special people were sleeping. Mas Cra went to Ryoga's room while Ku Lon pogo toward Ran Koh's.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As each woman entered their chosen rooms, they saw a similar sight. Ku Lon stared in awe as Ran Koh's body glowed, first a golden white, then shifted to a silver black, and finally to a coppery red, and back again. The aura around the sleeping artists cycled through those colors then flared even brighter. Both elders turned away covering their eyes from the glare. When they turned back the warriors were sitting up in bed, eyes wide with understanding. Both Ku Lon and Mas Cra noticed the colors still flashing in the eyes of the teenager they were checking on. The Elders stared in awe.

As if being controlled by a puppeteer both Elders walked to the side of the beds and gently woke the still sleeping teenagers. When they woke, they looked at the elders with lost and confused looks. The elders helped them up and on with robes, then gently led them back to the restaurant for some tea and conversation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon poured Ran Koh and Ryoga each a cup of tea. They thanked her as they sipped the relaxing brew. Mas Cra waited for Ku Lon to seat herself, before she asked her question. She noticed that although not as bright the light was still rotating in their eyes but seemed to be settling down to their original eye color.

Mas Cra was about to speak, but Ran Koh held up her hand to stop her. Next Ran Koh started glowing. Mas Cra's eyes went wide as this was the first time she had seen one of the altered auras. Ran Koh mumbled silently as she cast small spell. She created a light blue-white dome over the foursome. She then nodded for Mas Cra to continue. Mas Cra looked to Ku Lon who nodded she would explain that later, then Mas Cra turned to Ran Koh and Ryoga and asked them.

"Can you tell us what happen?" Ran Koh looked into her tea then shaking her head she looked first to Ryoga who nodded slightly, then back to Mas Cra and Ku Lon; She answered for the both of them.

"A dream, maybe or a premonition would be more like it." She started.

Both elders leaned back in their chairs, their eyes wide with surprise. Ku Lon was the one to ask the next question.

"Can you tell us about it?" Ran Koh took a deep breath, then a small sip of tea as she gathered her thoughts, then she began to describe hers and Ryoga's dream.

"Now there might be some minute differences, but for the most part I believe we were having the same dream." Ryoga nodded, as though he was reading her thoughts, Ran Koh took another sip of tea then she started to describe what was in the dream.

"I started out in the centered of my mind. I was sitting there looking at the locket of great grandmother s family, I was crying or at least grandmother was for her lost family. When I felt a presence, I felt no danger from it, when I looked up there stood the tiger from my hand." Ran Koh held up her hand to show the glowing golden tiger emblem then continued.

"In Ryoga's dream I am safe to say that it was the tiger from his emblem." Ryoga nodded as he sipped his tea; Ran Koh took another drink then continued.

"I tried to talk to it, but I had no voice. This really freaked me out, but before I could really get too panicky, the tiger came over and nudged me to follow it. I was still scared about losing my voice, when the tiger started to glow. I suddenly felt very calm; I then got up and followed him. We ended up at a glade. As I entered the clearing, I saw Ryoga being led by his tiger and..." Ran Koh paused and took a deep breath.

"What child, what else did you see?" Mas Cra asked, looking worriedly at the young woman.

"We are not the only ones that are being chosen." Both Ku Lon and Mas Cra nearly dropped their teacups, at this implication, and then nodded for her to continue.

"There were four others, two were with dragons, there was a black dragon with silver wings, and stomach over a Tao of silver on left and black on the right. The other had a silver dragon with black wings and stomach superimposed over a silver on the right and black on the left. The other two were with Phoenixes, one Red with copper stripes on the wing tips, and tail. It also had a copper plumb it was superimposed over a Tao of copper on the left and red on the right. The other Phoenix was just the opposite Copper with red striped trim and plums over a Tao with copper on the right and red on the left." The elders listen quietly, their minds racing looking for any information that might be stored deep within their three hundred year old minds, but could find none.

"Our guides pushed us into a circle and got us to hold hands. While they stood guard behind each of their charges...well I think they were standing guard. Any way once we all grasped hands the light show started. We all burst first into the golden white light. Then it faded into the silver black and finally into the coppery red. It flashed those colors for some time. During that time, I could feel the thoughts of the others, I...I think we were telepathically linked. Then the guides of the females of the group nudged us forward. We as if by instinct took our hands with the guide s likeness and clasped each other's wrist using that hand. I took the wrist of the dragon, she the phoenix, and she mine, forming a triangle. Then the guides of the males pushed them forward and in between us, they too clasped each others' wrists in the same fashion." Ran Koh stopped and took a deep breath then sipped some of the tea to coat her dry throat, but it was Ryoga who picked up with the description.

"Once the men had clasped wrists the rotating lights pushed themselves down our arms to the center of both triangles. Next, we were lifted off the ground the girls about a foot, us guys, a half foot higher. Then the males started slowly spinning clockwise while the girls went counter clockwise. During our spinning I noticed the monks in gray robes, six with each set of animal guides.

"As I stared at the monks I noticed that nine more animals showed up standing behind the guides, they all sported the Tao symbol in their respective colors. I saw Sanders, in his eagle from, plus a golden white griffin, and Centaur. The other six were in shadows and I could not make them out, although I am sure our counter parts could see their own group.

"The flashing lights finally pooled in the center of both triangles, and then it exploded up into a column of, golden white, silver black and coppery red light. We heard the monks start to chant. Then the top of the column fanned out liked the top of a funnel. We all looked at the funnel because we felt the presence within it. We couldn t see it but we knew it was there. It spoke to our minds, in changing voices between male and female." Ryoga s gaze was distant and hollow much as Ran Koh s was.

Ryoga stopped more for effect then to take a drink of his now cold tea. Both matriarchs leaned in, eager for more information. Then Ryoga looked to Ran Koh and she nodded for him to continue.

"It was a brief message, but one with a lot of meaning. The voice told us 'Welcome my children. Your time is coming neigh. You six are to be my leaders. You must finish gathering your teams, as they will be needed. My love goes with you my children and I will help where I can. Good Luck.' Then it was gone, the only thing I am sure of was it had large white wings. Once it was gone the funnel closed up, and the light started to fade. We stopped spinning slowly, then were lowered onto the ground the monks, animal guides and other Jusenkyo victims were gone. Before we could talked to the others we all faded from each other s view, I guess liked us they woke up." The internally lost boy finished.

Ryoga took a sip of the hot tea Ran Koh had poured for him. While the elders sat, back and thought about what they had heard. Then Mas Cra raised an eyebrow, leaned into the two young warriors, and asked.

"You said you could understand them as if telepathically linked does that still hold true. Ryoga and Ran Koh looked at one another. Then they turned to face the old Amazons, Ran Koh replied for them both.

"Yes, we now have a telepathic link with each other and with our counterparts." This shocked the matriarchs, into a numbed silence for a few moments, and then Ku Lon asked the next question.

"Are you able to communicate with them now?" Both Ran Koh and Ryoga shook their heads no, and Ryoga explained as best he could.

"I think we are too far away from them right now, they like us need to find the rest of their groups, but we have a vague impression of them." Ryoga told them.

"How many are there in your groups?" Ku Lon asked them. Ran Koh shrugged as she replied.

"I am not certain, but since there was three standing behind our tiger guides they are the ones we are looking for, is that right Ryoga." Ryoga looked thoughtful and then nodded his ascent.

"Hai, we found the eagle that was Sanders-san, we just need to find the griffin, and centaur, I guess those are the cursed forms we have to look for." Ku Lon and Mas Cra looked at one another than a thought came to Mas Cra and she turned to the warriors.

"Can you describe the other leaders to us?" Both Ryoga and Ran Koh shook their heads; it was Ryoga, who again spoke.

"No, their appearance to us was blurry and out of focus. The only things we saw clearly were the guides and the monks. We would know them though when we finally meet them." He told them as he drank some more of his cooling tea.

"Why don t you two go back to bed, tomorrow will be a big day for you, we will see you in the morning." Ku Lon told the teenagers.

As they got up to leave, they each bowed to the elders and headed up stairs, the elders then heard Ran Koh s comment to Ryoga.

"No, Ryoga not that way, come on, man, you could get lost in a _closet_." The elders shook with silent laughter as they listened to Ryoga grumble as he was being led to his room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rosy fingers of dawn jumped up and scared the _hell_ out of everybody (Dani: complain to my DM/GM Hayashi, not me). Those of the 'Joketsuzoku Village' had already put in several hours of training and work. To get ready for the Nekohanten's big opening. They had decorations of colorful paper streamers and balloons. Mas Cra grumbled at the waste of money for the decorations, but when Ku Lon watched her covertly she noticed Mas Cra smiling and having fun getting the Nekohanten ready for the big event. After the decorations were in place all the Amazons sat down for a hearty breakfast. While they were eating Ku Lon made her announcement. Standing on her chair she cleared her throat and began. All eyes but Mas Cra's turned to her.

"Ahem, Mas Cra and I have been talking and as the ruling council present we have decided that all of you will be going to school" There was a collective dropping of chopsticks, as all the Amazons glared at their elders.

"La Si, Xian Pu, Ryoga, and Ran Koh will be attending Furinkan High School. While Che Ri and Cy Sin will be attending the local college." Ran Koh looked thoughtful then voiced her objections, with the obvious backup of the rest of the young Amazons.

"_But_ why elder? We need to be here to help run the 'Joketsuzoku Village', you and Elder Mas Cra can t run it alone." She finished amongst the agreement of the younger warriors.

"That is true but Che Ri and Cy Sin will be signing up for evening classes so they will be here during the day. I will oversee the restaurant while Mas Cra will take care of the Emporium. One of the main reasons these four were permitted to join me, was to _learn_. The knowledge they gain will help strengthen the tribe." Ran Koh took a moment to run what Ku Lon had said through her mind, she then looked up at her great aunt.

"But Ryoga and I are not returning to your village. Why do we need to go to school?" It was Mas Cra; who answered the young sorceress.

"It is required Ran Koh, besides what better way for you to locate the others then to be in public, instead of cooped up here." Ran Koh and Ryoga both looked at the elders with unconvinced gazes, it was then that Ku Lon continued.

"Since the school has just let out for spring break, you four will start classes in two weeks. Ryoga we have talked with the administrators at the school to let them know of your, um, directional deficiency and that if they see a rise in the cats around the school, to leave them as they help in guiding you." Ku Lon told the directionally challenged boy.

Ryoga looked shocked then angry at the presumption of the old woman, but before he could say anything La Si placed a calming hand on his. This caused him to blush as he looked down at her delicate hand on his, he blushed even more as he placed his other hand on top of hers. Ran Koh acknowledged her help with a small smile then turned to the elder.

"Why did you have to tell them about his direction problem, Ryoga doesn t like people knowing that?" Ku Lon raised an eyebrow, in mild surprise, then answered the question.

"Well, everyone will know about it the first time he turns a corner and disappears, he has done that here many times. This way only, the faculty is going to know about his problem. This is to help Ryoga, if he is late to classes continually, he will be in constant trouble. You also know that with you and Ryoga at Furinkan that the cat population will increase. We also asked, that the cats be allowed full access to the school and grounds, so that he has guides. This helps the administrators, not to consider Ryoga a hardship for the other students, since they won't need to lead him around. The vice principal is quite impressed with Ryoga's ability to _train_ some of the local cats as guides." Ku Lon finished with a wry grin.

Ran Koh smirked at Ku Lon and Mas Cra, then looked to her friend. Sighing deeply she knew what she was about to say was going to hurt her soul mate. She turned to face Ryoga but could not look him in the eyes.

"They are right, you know. I mean as long as it is only the principal and faculty. It will help keep you out of trouble with the teachers." Ryoga looked at his friend, betrayal written on his face, he then nodded sadly, since there was not too much he could do about it now.

"Well, I gues..." Ryoga was cut off.

There was a loud knocking at the outside door of the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. The Amazons first looked startled at the intrusion, then Cy Sin went to answer the knock. Michael Sanders stood there with a look of urgency. He followed the beautiful Amazon into the Nekohanten. The others watched him enter; they could see the anguish on his pale drawn face. He acknowledged Ku Lon, then stared for a moment at Mas Cra, shrugged his shoulders and bowed to her as well. He went to stand next to Ran Koh, as she stared up at him, with a knowing look. He then asked her, with some urgency in his voice.

"I need to speak to you and Ryoga can we go somewhere a little more private, please." Ran Koh's look changed to suspicion, then she turned to the elders.

"May we use one of the private dining rooms?" She asked her aunt.

Ku Lon nodded her consent and watched as the three of them headed toward one of the private rooms. Then Ran Koh turned to face the elders. A cocky grin on her face matched only by her soul mate Ryoga.

"Aren't you two coming? This will probably be about last night, and it does affect two Amazons. Plus you are _suppose_ to be here to help us with this situation." Ran Koh finished.

Ku Lon just shook her head with a knowing smirk on her face; Ran Koh stood there with her hands on her hips tapping a foot on the floor. Ku Lon excused the other Amazons to have them finish getting ready for their special _guests_ tonight. Then she and Mas Cra followed Ran Koh into the private dining room. Michael and Ryoga were sitting at the table, when the three Amazons entered the room. Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Ran Koh raised her hand to stop him.

"This concerns them, as our elders, they will be _staying_ during this meeting." Michael reluctantly nodded, as he fidgeted in his chair, while the women settled in around the table.

"I had a strange dream last night, but it was more than just a dream, wasn't it?" He asked Ryoga and Ran Koh staring deep into their eyes.

Ran Koh and Ryoga nodded, they told him of their dream. Michael sat transfixed, when the soul mates finished, he leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle. Mas Cra and Ku Lon watched him intently during the narrative. She watched for his reactions to what was in the dream. Then Mas Cra narrowed her eyes; she leaned in closer to him, and sneered out.

"Tell us _male_ what your dream consisted of." Mas Cra showed her bias toward the male population.

Ku Lon just rolled her eyes, as she planned to have a _very private_ conversation with Mas Cra later. Michael raised an eyebrow at the attitude of the old woman then responded to her, with very little respect evident in his voice.

"My _name_ is Michael Sanders, I am _NOT_ one of your _males_. I don't care if you are an elder of your tribe or not, you will show me some curtsey and respect, or I leave. I will continue this conversation with Ran Koh and Ryoga somewhere else away from this complex, _you_ and Ku Lon." He snarled out his eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

Mas Cra at first looked shocked at the presumption of this _male_ then anger started to spread across her ancient face. She started to glow an angry red, but Michael was not impressed as he remembered his first meeting with an enraged young sorceress. Ran Koh stopped the confrontation before it could start.

"Elder Mas Cra, you are here in Japan to help us with this problem not be the cause of one. I am inclined to agree with Sanders-san, your archaic attitude will change or Ryoga and I will leave and you will be left to explain to the council _HOW YOU LOST_ the Amazons chance at bringing me back into the tribe." She glared just as angrily at Mas Cra as she glared at Ran Koh.

Mas Cra s eyes flashed with rage, then she turned deathly pale, when she began to realize just what Ran Koh was telling her. Ku Lon reached over and patted her friend on the shoulder then looked to Ran Koh and smiled sadly at her.

"I will talk with Mas Cra later, please tell us of your dream Sanders-san." She bade of the merchant.

She finished as she turned to face Michael. Michael nodded; he took a deep breath, just as he was about to begin the curtain parted and in walked Cy Sin with a tray of hot tea and five cups. She sat the tray on the table and gave a shy smile to Michael then turned to leave. Mas Cra looked from Michael to Cy Sin's back as she exited. She then looked to Ku Lon who nodded. Ran Koh cleared her throat as she startled everyone back to the discussion at hand.

"Well my dream started, as I wake up in my other form, by a small stream. I try to changed back to human but couldn t. I became frantic, and as I try to let out a screech, I had no voice. I am about to take to the sky when there was a rustling in a grove of trees near the stream. I headed toward it, when I entered the trees I felt the presence of something or someone who was important to me. I soon exited the trees into a small clearing. In the center of the glade was a golden white griffin, and she was crying." Ku Lon looked skeptically at the furniture seller then raised the question.

"How do you know the griffin was female, Sanders-san?" He shrugged his shoulders, and then responded with a confused look.

"I don't know I just do." Ran Koh looked to the elder and helped Michael out.

"I think it is because there seems to be an empathic link between us. Our link was made stronger during the meeting with Sanders-san that changed my cursed form, but the link was always there. How else were we able to know each other?" Ran Koh suggested.

Ran Koh explained the others. As she directed their attention to herself, Ryoga, and Michael. Ku Lon seemed to accept this but all three of the cursed victims could see she had more questions. Michael waited, when Ku Lon did not ask anything else he continued with the telling of his dream.

"When I went over to her, I gave her a gentle nudge. She looked up startled; she backed away from me slightly since she seemed frightened of me. I flare the symbol on my forehead; this caused her to relax, when she saw I was the same as her. We started to head back the way I came from, in an effort to get help. When we felt an unyielding sensation of something trying to pull us toward the opposite direction, we fought the sensation, because we weren't really sure we wanted to follow it but there was an urgency in this pulling, so we started to follow. We hoped that when we got there, someone would be able to help us. We started to move with the sensation, we try to take to the sky, but we find our ability to fly had been removed as well. So we walked, when we leave the small grove of trees there stretching before us was a dirt road. The rode ran from east to west, and the pulling seemed to be coming from the west. We turned west and let the tugging lead us to where we were to be.

"We traveled for what felt like hours when we heard the sound of hooves coming up behind us. We turned and charging toward us, in a huge cloud of dust was a golden white centaur. Like the griffin and me, he was larger then normal. Where I am about the same size as Ryoga and the griffin was the size of a full-grown horse. The Centaur however, was the size of a full-grown Rhinoceros. His horse's body and hair was pure white with the golden highlights, but his human body was as black as ebony. When he stopped to face us he looked at us confused, we saw his Tao symbol flare, which was like mine and Ryoga's white on the left, gold on the right. The griffin's was like Ran Koh's gold on the left white on the right.

"The griffin and I then turned to continue down the road, the centaur followed closely behind us. The road stopped at an another grove of trees and we could see the flashing lights of golden white, silver black and coppery red, coming from somewhere near the center. So we pick up our pace and ran toward the lights." Michael stopped and took a gulp of his now cold tea, while the others seem to start breathing again, then he began again his voice a raspy whisper.

"When we entered the glade we see the three women and three men floating and spinning in opposite directions. We walked up to the tigers as we sensed that was where the pulling came from. Just as we stood behind them the monks appear, there were six with us; we also noticed that six monks each appear with the other animals as well. Then the monks started chanting, and then from there it pretty much followed Ran Koh's and Ryoga's dream." The Amazons sat back and digested what Michael had related to them, then Ryoga asked.

"At the end when the monks and guides disappeared where did you go?" Michael shrugged, slightly, then answered as if it was common knowledge.

"I can t answer for the others, but I woke up." Mas Cra nodded then leaned in with narrowing and cold inquisitive eyes.

"Did _you_ get a good look at the other leaders or possibly the other Jusenkyo victims?" Michael took a deep breath and thought for a few moments, after he collected his thoughts; he answered her, while shaking his head.

"The leaders no they were the same for me as they were for Ryoga and Ran Koh. As for the other cursed victims, they were in shadows, and although I couldn t be definite about them, I could hazard a guess. I do know that the dragons and the Phoenixes both had three other members, the same as the tigers. I saw their symbols glowing in the darkness but all that did was cause a bright glare, so I couldn't make out any shapes. I do know some were low to the ground about the height of the Griffin, and some were about my size, as well as that of the Centaur. Then some were quite tall over ten feet. In addition, if the color setup followed our pattern the Phoenixes are like the tigers one female plus two males. The Dragons had two females and one male." This news was intriguing to the Amazon elders; Ran Koh looked thoughtful then asked Michael another question.

"Are you sure you couldn't tell what kind of curses they had Sanders-san?" Ran Koh hoped for more information.

Michael pictured the image of the glade in his mind, but the harder he tried to focus on their shapes the more elusive they became. Finally, he gave up and shook his head no. Then he turned to the people with him and glaring at them, as he asked them.

"And could you people, please quit calling me Sanders-san I'm starting to feel very old." He looked directly at the matriarchs of the Joketsuzoku with a wry grin. Two staffs reached across the table at blinding speeds to whack Michael on the top of his head.

"_OOOWW_, man, that hurts!" He glared at the two old women.

He complained rubbing the top of his head. Ran Koh looked at him with a smile that said, 'better you than me'. Michael got up from the table preparing to leave.

"I need to get back to my store; I will see you tonight at the grand opening." Then he turned to leave.

The others rose and nodded their ascent. Ran Koh started to escort Michael out when she was met halfway across the Nekohanten by Cy Sin. Ran Koh backed away with a smile as she let Cy Sin take over. Ku Lon and Mas Cra watched the scene play out in front of them and they watched the other scene of La Si and Ryoga as he helped her to set up the tables for tonight.

"Have you told her yet?" Mas Cra asked; Ku Lon shook her head, no in response, as she answered.

"No she has enough to worry about tonight with her mother coming, to worry about that as well." Mas Cra snorted a dry crackle of a laugh and then nodded her head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Four

The time for Ran Koh was moving at a snail s pace, by noon she was snapping at everyone, and jumping at any noise. Running to the front door of the 'Joketsuzoku Village', her shoulders sagging each time it was a false alarm. Finally, Ryoga and La Si decided to take pity on her and help take her mind off the waiting.

"Hey, Ran Koh, La Si and I need a favor." Ran Koh turned and looked doubtfully at them, Ryoga with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, La Si need help, could Ran Koh help, please." The young Amazon asked.

Ran Koh just looked at the comical expression on La Si's face, she knew what they were trying to do, also, she felt guilty for taking her frustrations out on her friends and family. She nodded her ascent, and La Si jumped for joy. La Si and Xian Pu both had the same bubbly personality, which was one reason many people tended to, think they were twins. La Si grabbed Ran Koh's hand then she took her free hand, grabbed Ryoga s, and dragged them both away. Mas Cra and Ku Lon were standing in the kitchen doorway watching the scene before them, holding in the laughter.

La Si dragged the two friends out of the complex and to a nearby park. She sat Ran Koh on a bench near the lake, and then she took Ryoga's hand and headed for the bench, which was closer to the lake.

"_Hey!_ What am I doing here if you two came here to be _romantic_?" Ran Koh shouted as she stood up with her hands on her hips; La Si giggled then looked to the young sorceress.

"You chaperone, La Si can t be alone with Ryoga or great grandmother demand challenge. La Si and Ryoga not ready for challenge yet." La Si told her with big puppy dog sad eyes.

Ran Koh looked at them eyes wide, then she could not help herself she just started laughing. She plopped down on the bench holding her sides she was laughing so hard. She looked up at her soul mate as a feral growl came from him.

"It is not that funny Ran Koh." Ryoga told her as Ran Koh nodded her head as she pulled herself together as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"I know, but I am so tense about this evening that all my feelings exploded into that laughter. Thanks guys, I really needed that, now go off and have your _date_ I will be here when you get back." She told them as they moved toward their bench.

Ryoga and La Si gave Ran Koh a hug then headed for a bench next to the lake to talk and be together. Ran Koh smiled lovingly at her soul mate and possibly his future wife, then turned and stared across the lake.

Ran Koh sat back down on the bench and looked out over the peaceful lake, when she was startled as something landed in her lap. She looked down and saw a small calico cat of white, black, and orange. It looked half starved, so Ran Koh reached into hyperspace and pulled out a small bowl and some cat food. She never knew when she was going to need it. She put the full bowl on the bench next to her. The little cat jumped down and started to wolf down the meal. Ran Koh's mind began to wonder, while she petted the feeding cat, she thought how her life might have been without the merging of herself and Ra Koh. She began to shudder as she remembered what she saw in her father s mind. Realizing all the fianc es she would had to deal with, because Genma would not take responsibility for his own actions. Her musings were interrupted as she sensed the closeness of someone she had no respect for other than her father. She was about to start to look around when she heard a deep booming voice.

"Ah, Tendo Nabiki, have thee brought me the photos I seek of the beautiful temptress Tendo Akane?" Ran Koh watched as the young man with a practice sword approached Nabiki.

"Sure have, Kuno-baby, five thousand yen per picture." Nabiki said not noticing the scowling audience.

She stated holding out her hand for the money. Ran Koh was still mad at her for having the complex bugged. She decided to have a little _fun_ while she waited for Ryoga and La Si. The cat sensed her dislike of the new comers and started to bristle, as she petted the cat.

{Shhh, little one, I will take care of this you finish eating.} The cat purred then licked her hand and went back to eating.

Concentrating, on the new spell she had been working with, she mumbled the incantation quietly. Then she probed with her senses, as she could feel the magic as it reached out toward its intended victim.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stood in front of Tatewaki Kuno waiting for him to count out the money for the six photographs of her sister working out. When suddenly Kuno's eyes widen and he took a couple of steps back as he watched a cloud of bright yellow float toward Nabiki.

"_What_ sorcery is this, which falls before my _divine_ presence?" The kendoist glared as the smoke covered Nabiki.

He gasped as Nabiki was surrounded by the moving smoke. He watched transfixed as Nabiki tried to wave away the yellow cloud with little effect, but it cleared quickly, leaving Nabiki standing there dripping in a sticky gooey mess. The photographs had been dissolved and as she stood there bits of her clothes begun to fall off.

"EEP! Kuno give me your top _NOW_!" She demanded of her companion.

Kuno raised an eyebrow at her demand. He then smiled evilly, turning he walked away whistling a happy little ditty. Nabiki stared after him dumbfounded, then when another piece of cloth fell to the ground, she turned and ran for home. Hoping she got there before she was very embarrassed. Ran Koh started to giggle, realizing it was not a very good spell for fighting, but it sure was a good one for getting even with nosey busy bodies.

As she sat there chuckling, Ran Koh suddenly stiffened. She stood abruptly and began to scan the area. The little cat jumped to her shoulder and tried to hide under her hair. She reached up with one hand and stroked its back, calming it. She turned around to face a small cove of trees behind her. Standing ramrod straight she stared into the trees, glowing with the golden white light that denoted her symbol was active. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryoga was also glowing as he stared at the trees. La Si was looking nervously between the two of them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A stately gentleman stood outside the 'Joketsuzoku Village', waiting for entrance after he had knocked on the door. He arrived minutes after the three teens had left the complex. He saw a lovely young woman of about twenty-five as she came to the door. She was quite tall, had waist length orange-red hair and had the most beautiful emerald green eyes. Che Ri opened the door to the complex, staring deeply into the man's eyes; she blushed then asked him in flawless Japanese.

"May I help you?" The man just stared as if soaking in her beautiful voice and appearance.

The gentleman bowed deeply, he was thirty-five years old, with dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes that had a mischievous twinkle. He stood an inch or so taller than Che Ri. He was wearing a dark suit with a charcoal gray over coat and matching hat. He straightened from his bow and smiled a brilliant smile at the young woman, who again blushed.

"I have an appointment with Cologne." He said with a wince, as he knew he was pronouncing it incorrectly.

The young woman nodded and stepped to the side to allow him to enter. After he walked through the door Che Ri closed and locked it, then motioned for the man to follow her. She led him down the complex s main hallway, toward the stairs to the third level. He admired how they had tastefully decorated the wide hall with some of the goods from the now full Emporium, a vase on a wood table here a bookcase there, showing off the talent of those that made them. Walking toward the stairs to the upper level the man stopped in front of an alcove, where he saw a ginger jar that stood four-feet tall and five feet wide at its widest point, he gently reached out and touched the jar.

The jar was beautifully done, it was done in robin's egg blue, and then around the top was painted garland of pink lotus blossoms. The garland hung down the sides about the one third the way down the jar. That was used to separate the four scenes. One scene was of a mist-filled valley with hundreds of springs with bamboo poles in the pools. The next scene was that of a citadel on top a mountain with a red dragon flying over top of it. The third scene was that of a tall mountain with clouds obscuring the top. Superimposed in front was a fiery Phoenix. The last scene was that of a village of warrior maidens.

"Tell me young lady is this for sale? I would like to buy it if it is." He asked Che Ri, she raised an eyebrow and nodded her head yes; then answered his question.

"Yes it is, you can discuss it with Ku Lon she will help you with its purchase." She said as she watched him stare intently at the jar.

"Good could you remove it before tonight, to protect it?" He asked her.

Che Ri nodded then directed him to the stairs to the upper level. They climbed to the third floor, where he saw a community living area. They passed the living room and several closed doors. They finally stopped at another door, which she opened and directed him inside and to a chair. She turned to leave then looking over her shoulder to tell him.

"I will tell elder Ku Lon you are here; she will be with you shortly." The man nodded and watched as she left.

Che Ri turned back toward the door and left the office. The gentleman looked around the office with its white walls and dark cherry wood furniture. He decided he liked the Chinese undertone to the decorations in the office. He was standing at the window that faced the park, he could see the cherry blossoms from where he was standing, and he smiled, as he could smell their delicate scent through the open window. Then by the lake in the park, he saw a flash of golden white light; he raised an eyebrow, at the curious site.

"That glow is either Ran Koh or Ryoga." He turned to face a curious sight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Che Ri entered the kitchen of the Nekohanten, to see nothing but a blur going from pot to pot. Mas Cra was sitting at the worktable her hands also a blur as she chopped vegetables for tonight's opening.

"Excuse me elder Ku Lon but a gentleman has arrived, he said he has an appointment with you. I put him in your office." Ku Lon stopped and nodded to Che Ri as she was wiping her hands on a dish towel she turned to the young Amazon.

"Please keep an eye on the food for us Che Ri. We shouldn't be too long. Come Mas Cra this is going to be interesting. Oh, and Che Ri when Ran Koh comes back have her _and_ Ryoga come to my office." Che Ri nodded affirmative and turned to watch the simmering cuisine. Ku Lon and Mas Cra hopped away balancing on their staffs.

While they headed to the third floor, they suddenly stopped, nearly falling from their walking sticks. They turned in the direction of the park with narrowing eyes.

"You felt it as well?" Mas Cra asked as Ku Lon nodded.

"Ran Koh has cast a strong spell" Mas Cra raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Ku Lon, she smiled and answered .

"I know Ran Koh's signature, I have been around her when she has cast other spells, so I have attuned my senses to detect when she is spell casting." Mas Cra smiled as she thought about doing the same thing.

Mas Cra then nodded looking impressed. They turned and headed for Ku Lon's office. They pogoed up the three flights of stairs. They soon reached the third floor community area. They headed toward Ku Lon's office, when they entered they see a man standing at one of the windows; just then they see the flashes of golden white light.

"That glow was either Ran Koh or Ryoga." Mas Cra said as the man turned to face them.

Mas Cra told the gentleman, he turned to face two very short women balancing effortlessly on top of two six-foot long staffs. Ku Lon chuckled as she faced Mas Cra and responded.

"Well actually I believe it was both of them. They shall be arriving soon, I feel something important has just happened." She explained.

She then turned to her guest and pogoed over to him her hand extended. The gentleman took the offered hand and smiled brilliantly at both women, his deep blue eyes sparkling. Mas Cra also pogoed forward and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you for coming so early, Mr. Takashi." Ku Lon said, as Mas Cra nearly fell off her staff; Ku Lon directed Mr. Takashi to a chair and helped Mas Cra to the other, all the while grinning impishly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki ran down the street hiding behind trees and in bushes whenever she spotted someone coming in her direction. She tried to stay hidden in her flight home as much as possible, but sometimes it was not possible. She 'eepped' every time another part of her clothing dissolved from her body. She rounded the corner that would put her near the entrance of the Tendo Dojo. She stopped in horror when she saw Kuno and several of the boys from the Kendo Club standing at the front gate. She looked down at herself to see only her bra and panties remain, but they two were slowly disappearing. She looked around and wondered if she would be able to climb the wall when she heard her younger sister charge the boys.

"_WHAT_ ARE YOU DOING HERE! _CAN'T_ I BE SAFE IN MY OWN HOME!" Akane screamed at Kuno and his flunkies.

"Ah the beauteous tigress Akane Tendo, we wai..urk!" Kuno turned at the voice of his beloved.

Kuno responded but did not get to finish as Akane started punching and kicking. When Akane sent the last of the stunned boys into orbit, she looked on the ground and noticed a bunch of cameras. She gathered them up with the intention to return them to the boys when school started again. She entered the gate slamming it behind her, not realizing the lock had been activated. Nabiki ran to the gate and tried to enter, but the gate would not open. She frantically rang the bell while trying to stay in the shadows. The last of her clothes disappeared as she waited for someone to answer the bell. She finally heard Kasumi heading for the gate. While Kasumi unlocked the gate, Nabiki heard the click of a camera. She turned and came face to face with Sasuke, Kuno's old ninja, who was taking a multitude of pictures. Before she was able to lunge at him, she realized she was giving him a full view of herself and turned toward the gate with a scream.

"AAAAHHHH, KASUMI PLEASE HURRY AND OPEN THE GATE!" She shouted at her sister.

She heard as Kasumi finally got the gate open and Nabiki rushed inside and slammed it shut. She leaned against the gate for a moment taking deep breaths. Her naked body glistened in the sun as she was covered in sweat from her run to the house and stress from being embarrassed. When she found out who did this they were going to pay.

"Oh my! Nabiki _where_ are your clothes?" Kasumi asked as she took her apron and tried to cover Nabiki with it.

They dissolved! Nabiki snarled as her mind thought of how she would gain her pound of flesh for this humiliation.

Kasumi noticed the yellow goo in her hair and hurried her into the house. When they entered she took Nabiki straight to the bath then proceeded to help her cleaned the gooey sticky mess from her body.

"Nabiki what is this stuff? Where are your clothes?" Kasumi prompted as she washed Nabiki's hair while Nabiki washed the slime from her body.

"I don't know sis, but it dissolved my clothes, camera, purse, everything, I am just lucky it didn't dissolve my _hair_!" Kasumi nodded knowingly as she poured a bucket of cold water over Nabiki to rinse her. She then led her little sister to the furo for a nice long soak.

"You relax here for a while Nabiki, I will bring you something to put on." Kasumi stated as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Nabiki sunk low in the tub, a myriad of emotions playing across her face, emotions she had kept bottled up since the death of her mother. Then the _Ice Queen_ returned as she thought of what to do.

[When I find out who did this they're _dead_!] She thought her face in a grotesque scowl.

Then Nabiki sat up abruptly, splashing water over the edge of the furo, she then slump back down in the water her eyes closed tight as a single tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

[Oh, man, I am _DEAD_ Kuno's lackey Sasuke took all those pictures, oh boy, I am _dead_!] She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

She sunk lower into the water, when she heard Kasumi as she entered the changing room and then leave. Slowly she got out of the furo. Her mind was churning formulating a plan on how to retrieve those pictures. When she went into the changing room, she found her bathrobe and slippers waiting for her. She smiled fondly as she thought a moment about her older sister. It then turned to a frown as her current predicament crowded in, she slipped on the robe, and slippers then left the bathroom. She headed straight for her room, closing and locking the door.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh turned as Ryoga and La Si came up behind her, Ryoga's symbol glowing under his bandana.

"I am sorry guys but I think we need to return to the 'Joketsuzoku Village'." La Si looked from Ryoga to Ran Koh confused and a little scared, but not that she would admit it; she was an Amazon.

"What wrong why you and Ryoga glow?" Her curiosity over shadowed her fear.

"We'll tell you on the way back to the complex, but I think we are about to get a new guest." She said keeping an eye on the line of trees that bordered the park.

Ran Koh turned toward home. She picked up the cat food bowl and tried to put down the little calico, but the cat refused to be left behind. Ryoga could not help but chuckle.

"Looks, like you have a new friend Ran Koh." Ryoga teased the white haired girl.

Ran Koh glared at him, and then shrugged as she picked up the kitten and took it with her as she left. Ryoga and La Si followed in beside her. While they walked away, a coppery red glow could be seen in the woods where Ran Koh had been staring. The glow faded as it started to follow the trio.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon sat behind her desk, sipping the tea that Xian Pu had brought to her office; she then shooed the young Amazon out. She sat down and proceeded to tell Mr. Takashi what Ran Koh told them in the cave on the mountain back in China. She, Mas Cra watched, as the man s expression went from friendly and happy to rage, and hatred. The Amazons knew the man was a trained martial artist. It was in his fluid grace when he moved. Although, not of their level. It did surprise them, though, when he started to glow a dark angry red. He stood and slammed his fist, on the desk, but before he could say, a word there was a soft but urgent knock at the door.

"Elder, may we come in?" It was Ran Koh s voice on the other side.

Both Ku Lon and Mas Cra breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the rage drain from their gentleman caller, as his aura slowly diminished into nothingness, but the anger still shown in his eyes.

"Yes Ran Koh please enter." Ku Lon spoke to the guests on the other side of the door.

Mr. Takashi raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the door. When the door opened, Ran Koh and Ryoga entered the office. After closing the door, Ran Koh turned to see the man in the office, she blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Elder, I didn't know you were busy. Ryoga and I could come back later." Ran Koh apologized, while bowing, as she and Ryoga turned to leave.

"So this is what you would have looked like if you were born a girl _Ranma_." The man said, as he looked Ran Koh up and down.

Ran Koh stopped. She was frozen in place, shock evident on her face. Ryoga snapped around glaring at the man, threatening great bodily harm if he caused his friend..no his sister anymore pain. Ran Koh turned and looked at the man with a questioning look.

"Ran Koh this is someone very special to you and me, this is Hiroshi Takashi, your uncle and Ra Koh's great grandson." Ku Lon told the shocked sorceress.

Ku Lon introduced Ran Koh, Ryoga and Hiroshi to each other. Ran Koh's eyes went wide as her fear rose inside her. She took a step back, bumping into Ryoga. He put his hands on her shoulders to give her his support. The kitten peeked out from under Ran Koh's hair to see what had upset her; it then got confused as Ran Koh's emotions changed instantly. She then looked at him with love and wanting, the wanting of belonging somewhere, of being wanted, just because. Then tears of joy trickled down her cheeks, tears for a long lost child finally found. She slowly stepped forward and timidly touched Hiroshi's cheek.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiroshi was in a state of confusion, he was angered at the fear he first saw on her face, then it slowly returned to confusion as her look turned to love and wanting. That really scared him. Did he just see something move in her hair? Then when the tears started falling, he did not know what to do. He tried to back slowly away from Ran Koh but a hand behind him stopped him, he half turned and saw Ku Lon smiling sadly at him.

"That is Ra Koh right now; even though they are completely merged she does have a tendency to assert herself when she comes face to face with a descendant, especially one that looks like her husband and bears his name." Ku Lon told the Takashi heir.

Hiroshi reached out, took the girl in his arms, and hugged her tightly. She sobbed quietly as she held onto him. While holding her he felt something, touch his chest he looked down and saw a kitten hiding in her hair. He smiled as the little critter played with Ran Koh's hair. Soon she calmed and gently pushed herself away from her _uncle_.

"I am sorry uncle but I can t control her when she is determined to be with her family." Her uncle smiled at her, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is quite alright, Ranma, you're with your family." Ran Koh cringed at the use of her old name.

"Ranma Saotome is dead uncle, and after tonight Ran Koh may be as well." She stated with a depressing sigh, her head bowed and shoulders slumped. They all looked shocked at Ran Koh, then Ku Lon came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Ran Koh, that promise your _father_ signed cannot harm you now. You are an Amazon and only the council can decree your death now, and we have no intention of doing that." Mas Cra nodded her ascent to this statement, then turned to Hiroshi.

"Before you even, ask _no_ Nodoka and Genma Saotome _are not_ Amazons. The council revoked all their rights as Amazons for what they did to this child. We treasure our children for they are our future. Your sister would have been a welcome addition had she not allowed Genma to take Ranma from her. We would have forgiven that though, because of her skill as a martial artist, _BUT_ we could not forgive the accepting of a promise from a child to commit suicide if the father didn't make him a _Man above men_." Ku Lon put a steadying hand on Mas Cra s shoulder.

As Mas Cra finished, her anger glowed in her dark brown eyes. Ran Koh and Ryoga watched Mas Cra as she shook with anger. They then watched as some not all the anger fled as Ku Lon placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. While, Hiroshi digested what she had just said.

"Then that means Nodoka has not condemned the rest of the Takashi Clan to be removed from our rightful place as Amazons?" Hiroshi asked his eyebrow quirked.

Both old women snap their heads around to stare at him with first confusion then suspicion. Ran Koh looked at him with surprise. Then Ku Lon brightened.

"No, if the rest of the Takashi clan wishes to claim their rights as Amazons we would allow it, _but_ not if they try to make Ran Koh adhere to that stupid promise." Hiroshi shook his head, then, when he spoke he looked directly at Ran Koh.

"I have come with the rights of the patriarch of the Takashi Japanese Clan, I claim our rights as Amazons, and I claim the right to call _Ran Koh_ as an honored member of our clan. She has shown great wisdom, strength, and courage, even if she was raised by Genma Saotome. I Hiroshi Takashi call the contract between Ranma Saotome and Nodoka Saotome null and void." Ran Koh stared at her uncle hope glowed brightly in her eyes.

Ryoga watched his _sister_ closely as she stared dumbstruck at her uncle. Then he watched as the left side of her Tao symbol glowed golden. She reverted to her true form. The change had not seemed to bother Ran Koh's little stowaway. Hiroshi Takashi watched in disbelief as the young girl before him shifted to a slightly taller dark hair boy. Ran Koh watched her uncle as she changed, then bowed deeply and respectfully to his uncle and the two Amazon matriarchs.

"I Ranma Saotome accept the offer of being a member of the Japanese branch of the Amazon's Takashi clan, although Ranma is no more, the new soul that arose from the ashes of his life thanks you. As I, Ran Koh find my way in this world whether it be as a man or woman I will honor my lineage as a Takashi, and on my honor vow to never bring shame to either the Chinese Clan or the Japanese Clan of Takashi." Ran Koh told the Elders of the two clans.

When he finished his small speech, he again bowed deeply to the two leaders of the Takashi clan and to Mas Cra. When he straightened his Tao symbol again glowed golden and he was again a she.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On the roof across from the 'Joketsuzoku Village' hiding deep in the shadows, hollow green eyes watched what played out in the window of a small office on the third floor. Although unable to see the face, the smile was evident from the twinkle in those eyes. A smile that got even wider as it watched Ran Koh change from girl to boy and back to girl. Then a coppery red glow flared brightly, then it and the hallowed green eyes were gone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A light knock could be heard, as Nabiki sat up in bed from her nap. She got up putting on her robe as she headed to the door of her room. She unlocked the door and opened it onto Kasumi's smiling face.

"Come in, Kasumi." Nabiki moved to the side of the opened door.

She motioned her sister into the room, and then closed the door behind her. Kasumi sat down the tray of tea and cookies on Nabiki's desk then turned to look at her sister. When she was satisfied, Nabiki was all right she smiled and pointed to the tray.

"I thought you might like a little snack, we will be leaving for dinner in about four hours." Kasumi told her an excited twinkle in her older sister s eyes caught her attention.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, but went to the tray and dug into the cookies. She offered one to Kasumi who took one and nodded her thanks as she sat on Nabiki's desk chair. Nabiki sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed.

"Leave for dinner? We aren't eating here tonight?" Kasumi swallowed the cookie she had been eating, while shaking her head.

"Oh my, we forgot to tell you, I am sorry, but the whole family has been invited to the grand opening of that new restaurant the Nekohanten Caf . Dr. Tofu has agreed to be my escort." Kasumi blushed as she mentioned Dr. Tofu, while Nabiki smirked to herself.

[It is about _damn_ time if you ask me.] Nabiki hid the smirk as she rose.

Nabiki thought, as she took another bite of cookie. Then she looked up at her sister with a devilish grin. She got off the bed and headed to her closet. Kasumi watched her with mild curiosity. Nabiki reached in the back of her closet and pulled out a pink satin dress with spaghetti straps and a flared skirt. There was also a pink lace shawl draped around the top of the hanger. She tossed the dress onto the bed then reached down into the closet floor and pulled out a pair of low-heeled sling satin pumps that matched the dress perfectly. She brought them to the bed also, and then turned to face her sister.

"Here you go Kasumi you can wear this for your first date with Dr. Tofu." Nabiki told her a smile on her face.

Kasumi gently touched the soft material then looked to Nabiki tears filling her eyes. She shook her head and took her hand away from the dress.

"I can t Nabiki you should wear it tonight, I have plenty of things to wear." She looked longingly at the dress and then rose to leave.

She got up to leave, but Nabiki stopped her. She grabbed Kasumi's arm and turned her to face her, the 'Ice Queen' facade gone as always, when dealing with Kasumi, on a one on one basis, for the moment anyway.

"No, Kasumi I had this outfit made for _you_ for your first date with Tofu and I would love it if you would wear it, _please_." Nabiki told her for the briefest of moments her emotions flashed across her face.

Kasumi looked at the pleading in the eyes of her little sister. She saw all the emotions she kept bottled up showing in her sienna brown eyes. The feelings no one else ever saw but her. Then she looked to the dress longingly, and nodded once. She turned and hugged Nabiki, then picked up the gifts and left to get ready. Nabiki smiled as she watched the wistful smile on her older sister's face. She then turned back to her closet to pick out her outfit for the night.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The afternoon for Ran Koh was a blur of happy memories as she showed her uncle around the complex, her rooms, and Ryoga's rooms. All the while answering his questions of his training trips, the things Genma had done both the good and bad things. Ran Koh readily admitted that Genma's training methods although way off the wall, were effective, and made her the superior martial artist she had become. It was just that he had over stepped the bounds of honor and _stupidity_ too many times. She also told of what Genma was still trying to force on her, without any remorse for the lives he had already destroyed. Hiroshi assured his niece that the Takashi's would support her in any decision she made regarding her father and mother. Silently he hoped his little sister showed more sense now then she did ten years ago. During the meeting that afternoon, Ran Koh made it clear that she would be staying at the complex. There was a need for her and Ryoga to be there, though she was not sure what it was. She just sensed the complex would be important with the coming of the others.

At around four o'clock everyone started getting ready for the night s festivities, Hiroshi waited in Ran Koh's parlor for her to finish dressing. He sat playing with Ran Koh's new roommate, she had not decided on a name for the kitten yet, but the cat did not seem to mind. It was not long when she came out of her bedroom, wearing a pair of black satin kung fu pants, which tied at the ankles and waist. Her shirt also satin was long sleeve, but with the sleeves rolled up. It was white in color with two tigers embroidered on the shirt. They were facing one another. One was a white tiger with gold stripes the other was the gold tiger with white stripes. Both tigers were superimposed over a large Tao symbol with the left side in gold and the right side in white. She had a huge smile on her face as her uncle whistled. She looked down at her outfit then back up at him.

"Aunt Ku Lon had the village seamstress make this for me, isn t it _great_, I'm gonna looked for a spell to protect it, though." She finished with a shrug, Hiroshi went up to her and gave her a huge bear hug, and then noticed how loose the garment was.

"Ran Koh isn t it a little on the big side for you?" She just shrugged again.

Ran Koh just smiled then shifted her form, although her male side and female side were now nearly the same height, her male side was still taller by a few inches and broader in the shoulders, narrower in the waist and hips. Her uncle was still in awe at the change and nodded his head in understanding. Ran Koh shifted back to female as they exited her rooms. Making sure the kitten had plenty of food, water, and toys until she returned. Ryoga was standing outside waiting for his soul mate and smiled as he saw her outfit, Ran Koh smiled back as she noticed Ryoga's clothes. She gave it a critical eye as she walked around him. It was similar to her outfit except the shirt was gold instead of white, and the Tao symbol was gold on the right and white on the left. She smiled as she took the arm of her uncle and friend, and then led them down stairs to the festivities.

When they entered, the restaurant there was a small group of people Ran Koh had never seen, standing in the private dining room they intended on using for their meeting with Nodoka. Hiroshi smiled broadly and took Ran Koh's arm and half led, half dragged the reluctant girl to the people. Ryoga followed with a suspicious glare at the back of Hiroshi Takashi.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In a small Japanese style house, with a small Dojo, located on the outer edge of Nerima a woman of thirty-two, with auburn hair styled up in a Gibson girl bun, was nervously getting ready. She stood at five feet seven inches tall, with deep sapphire blue eyes. She pulled a kimono out of her closet as she put it on. It was a light peach kimono embroidered with butterflies and orchids. She tied it with a dark peach sash. When she finished dressing, she checked her hair and makeup in the mirror to be sure everything was in order. Then she left the bedroom. She slowly walked down the stairs a sad wistful smile on her face as she gathered her belongings. Stopping by the dining table she picked up a long bundle wrapped in rice cloth.

[Soon we shall see if the promise has been kept, and if not...] She left the thought unfinished.

Holding the bundle tightly against her chest, the woman thought as she left her house. She headed toward the business district of Tokyo, with images of a small child playing in her mind.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun and Genma waited in the living room for Soun's daughters to appear. There was a knock at the front door, and Soun went to answer it. When he opened the door, a very nervous Dr. Tofu Ono was on the other side carrying a bouquet of spring flowers. Soun bade him to enter and escorted him to the family room to wait with him and Genma.

The first to come down the stairs was Akane, she was wearing a bright yellow sundress with pink, blue, and lavender orchids on it, a white straw brimmed hat with a yellow scarf wrapped around it and yellow open toed pumps. Her long hair held in place by a silk orchid placed about half way up from the bottom of her hair. Soun started to weep as Genma stepped away from his crying friend.

"Oh, doesn't my baby look beautiful, wwwwhhhaaaaa!" Soun started wailing.

Dr. Tofu patted the man on his back trying to calm him down. Akane just stared incredulously at the men, as she noticed all three were wearing their gi. She just shook her head and tried to stay out of her father s grasp, so as not to ruin her outfit. She stared longingly at Dr. Tofu, but when he did not noticed her she hung her head sadly and sat down to wait for her sisters.

Nabiki was next to come down the stairs, all three men stared agape as she slunk into the room. She was wearing a black strapless dress that went to mid calf with a slit up the left side stopping at a white crystal rose that hung low on her left hip. Her shoes were black leather sandals, and around her shoulders, she was wearing a beaded black lace shawl. Nabiki smirked at the reaction from the men and then noticed Akane sitting there with her mouth scraping the floor as well.

"Oh please don't drool; I don't want you to mess up my outfit for tonight." They turned away from the middle Tendo.

She complained sarcastically. The men quickly close their mouths, while Akane narrowed her eyes angrily at her older sister, but before she could say anything the final Tendo daughter came into view.

Genma let off a low whistle as Kasumi glided down the stairs, Soun gulped as he saw how much like his late wife, Kasumi reminded him, then he smiled sadly. Dr. Tofu was so enthralled that he forgot to go nuts at the site of her. Nabiki knew that outfit would look smashing on her older sister. Akane just stared as she realized that her two older sisters would out shine her tonight. The pink satin dress that Nabiki gave Kasumi to wear fit perfectly, with the lace shawl she did not feel too exposed because of the low neckline. She had never owned such an outfit and with the matching satin shoes, Kasumi felt like a princess. She did her hair up in a bun with a ponytail coming from its center. Then around the bun, she put teacup satin pink roses. She had gone out to buy them earlier to go with her new dress. She slowly walked up to the Doctor who was still mesmerized and gently took the flowers.

"Oh my, thank you Dr. Tofu these flowers are beautiful, let me go put them in a vase before we go." She said taking the flowers from Tofu.

Kasumi went to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a vase and the flowers, she set them in the center of the dining table, then turned to smile brilliantly at her escort. Tofu with several beads of sweat rolling down his face, smiled back at her. Dr. Tofu fought to keep control of his emotions as he walked up to Kasumi and taking her arm, he announced.

"Sha...Shall we go th...then?" The Tendos and their guests left the house and headed for the business district, for a fun filled night on the town.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh's uncle pulled her toward the small party, she saw Xian Pu and Ku Lon being given hugs and kisses by the people. She noticed that La Si had joined them, to stake her claim on Ryoga. With a firm grip on his arm, she glared at any pretty girl who headed in their direction. Mas Cra was standing next to her great granddaughter trying very hard not to laugh.

Hiroshi smiled at an elderly couple; Ran Koh could see the resemblance as her uncle ushered her toward them. The older man had gray hair, he was as tall as Hiroshi was, and had the same blue eyes that she once had. He was dressed in a black business suit and wore a stern expression. Ran Koh gulped a little at the emotionless face he put forward. The woman was just the opposite her hair was also gray, she was just a little bit shorter then Ran Koh, and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Where her male companion had a stern countenance, she had one of joviality. She smiled happily and it was a true smile for her happiness could be read in her eyes.

When they reached the couple Hiroshi was standing behind Ran Koh with his hands on her shoulders, it almost seemed as if he was trying to keep her from bolting. Although, they both knew that if she wanted to leave only two people could stop her and even that was an iffy proposition. When the couple turned to see their son and the beautiful white hair girl, Hiroshi started to speak.

"Mother, Father, this is _Ran Koh_ Takashi formerly Ranma Saotome. Ran Koh this is my father Keitaro and my mother Taji. The man behind them is my older brother Hayashi."

The couple looked at the young girl skeptically, they were not sure, if they should believe what the old Chinese women told them. When Hiroshi began to introduce Ran Koh a man about the same age as Hiroshi turned to pay attention to the conversation. He eyed Ran Koh critically as she glared at him with the same look. Then the golden side of her Tao symbol glowed, and soon female Ran Koh was now male Ran Koh. The elderly woman nearly collapsed if it was not for the young man behind her catching her, she would had hit the floor. The change brought the first sign of emotion to the face of the older man, but instead of shock, rage glowed from his eyes. Ran Koh looked to Ryoga who nodded, and he bowed his head as he changed back to female.

The other guests started arriving to the grand opening Ku Lon Closed the drapes on the Takashi private reunion. While Hiroshi kept Ran Koh busy this afternoon she had told Ran Koh's immediate family everything that had happen to her, with the help of Ryoga about their travels after they left the Amazons in the cave. She shook her head that even after seeing Ryoga's curse, she was surprised that Mrs. Takashi still nearly fainted.

Ku Lon smiled as she saw an older version of Ran Koh. That was before the final guest approached the restaurant, wearing a traditional kimono in light peach with a dark peach sash. She motioned to Mas Cra to take over greeting their guests.

"When the Tendos arrive put them in the private dining room next to the Takashi's."

She told her fellow elder, Mas Cra raised an eyebrow at this but before she could respond, however, Ku Lon pogoed up to meet the mother of Ran Koh, Nodoka Saotome. She reached out and took her arm, then led her to the private dining room. The Joketsuzoku Elder watched as they disappeared behind the curtain. She looked up in time to see the Tendos arrive. Mas Cra grinned evilly as Genma went pale and tried to bolt, but Soun Tendo grabbed his arm and led him into the restaurant. Cy Sin led them to the private dining room Ku Lon indicated.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the alley across from the 'Joketsuzoku Village' a pair of glowing hallow green eyes watched the unfolding of Ran Koh's meeting the Takashi clan. The eyes watched addition of the Auburn hair woman to the party. The family must be important to this story as they were placed near the other party. A feral grin was seen in the eyes as they watched the heavy man cringe and pale at the site of the old woman.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mas Cra watched as Cy Sin showed the Tendos to their table. She turned back to be confronted by a gajin girl of about eighteen. She was five feet five inches, with an athletic build. Her hair was brown, which hung just below her shoulders. Mas Cra stared transfixed at the young woman's vibrant hazel eyes. The girl was petite; she probably weighed no more then one hundred pounds.

"May I have that table over there, please." The girl asked with a British accent.

Mas Cra looked to see where she was pointing; it was the table nearest the room, the Takashi clan was occupying. It was also a table out of the mainstream of the restaurant. Mas Cra nodded and summoned Che Ri to escort her to the table. Mas Cra watched her leave and noticed the cat like grace with which she moved. She was soon called back to her duties as more people continued to show for the grand opening.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Nodoka was shown into the private dining room she stopped, in shock and nearly dropped the cloth bound bundle that she was carrying. She looked around the room she saw three young people she did not recognize, the other four people in the room she did. As the old woman who escorted her into the small room, she pogoed over to the three teenagers. She stood behind the young girl with the most exotic golden white hair and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Nodoka looked from the teenagers to her family. She had not understood what was going on. She could only stand there mouth agape. A man two inches taller than Hiroshi stood, he had the same twinkling blue eyes, but like Nodoka his hair was auburn, but about two shades darker then hers. He walked toward the woman. When he reached her he wrapped her in a huge bear hug.

"It is good to see you sister. When little brother called and said you would be here tonight, I just had to be here. It has been to long my little No-chan, too long." He told the top of her head as he hugged her.

He gently pushed her away to the full length of his arms, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He stared deeply into her pained blue eyes; he gently wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Hayashi, _w..what_ are you doing here, I came..." The surprise was evident on her face.

She began then stopped as she saw her older brother shaking his head. Hayashi led her to the table. He then sat her between him and Hiroshi, after bowing deeply to her parents and to the young teenagers in the room. Ku Lon sat between Ryoga and Ran Koh, once everyone was seated their dinner was served. The conversation was kept fairly light.

Nodoka learned that Hayashi refused taking over as patriarch of the Takashi clan because he wanted to devote his time and energy to the family martial arts. Hayashi felt he was not good enough in business to run the finances, as Hiroshi felt he was not good enough at martial arts to keep the family art alive. Their mother just balked at them both saying they were just as good at what they do not believe they were. They just want different things out of life. Nodoka watched her father covertly, and was puzzled why he continually stared at the young white hair girl then glared angrily at her. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

She could hear that the restaurant was filling. The sounds of happy people filled the room as the people were enjoying the grand opening of the Nekohanten. She then bowed her head as she feared this was a wild goose chase and her son was not here to meet with her. Che Ri came in and began to cleaned away the dirty dishes, everyone watched as Hiroshi followed her every movement. When Che Ri left Nodoka looked at the old woman, with a stern face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Tendos were having a wonderful time the food was good, Dr. Tofu was staying sane and no one had ticked off Akane. Genma was sitting against the wall to the Takashi dining area when what he heard caused him to go even paler then when he saw the old Amazon at the front door. He recognized the woman's voice as that of his wife's as she talked to those in the other room.

"Cologne, where is my son, you told me he would be here with me tonight. Yet I do not see him?" Nodoka asked as she looked around the table.

[Ranma is here. Now I can make that insolent boy fulfill the promise, so I can live off his hard labor.] Genma leaned closer to the wall between the two private rooms.

He listened closely for when to tell Ranma was there. He did not have long to wait, as he barely heard his wife whisper. He did not notice the stunned shock in her voice or the twinge of anger. He did not care he wanted his slave back he wanted a life of leisure and the boy was going to get it for him. He would marry a Tendo and that was going to be final. Nodoka would have no say as she had none in the last ten years of the boys life.

"#Ranma?#" Nodoka s whispered voice shouted a myriad of emotions.

Genma jumped to his feet and grabbed Soun by the arm pulling him behind him, Soun had not even had time to scream, the Tendo sisters hurried behind the men, with Dr. Tofu bringing up the rear. Genma threw open the curtains to the Takashi's private dining room.

"Ranma my boy, now that you're here _you will, marry_ a Tendo!" Genma shouted as he looked around the private dining room for his son.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Four people stroll through a quiet park, in Greece, near a series of fountains each with a Greek god or goddess in its center. There was a young woman of twenty-seven and three men. The woman was exotic, with thick black hair that went down to her mid thigh, which she wore in a braid. Her eyes were deep and fathomless; they were as black as nothingness. She had a soft medium brown complexion with a small red dot in the middle of her forehead. She was five feet eight inches tall, about one hundred and fifteen pounds with a slender build. Walking closely next her to was a man of thirty-three with an olive complexion. He seemed to be acting as tour guide for his friends. He had deep brown eyes and thick short wavy black hair. He stood at six feet, he was lightly muscular, and weighed around one hundred seventy five pounds. He smiled at the young woman as she laughed at one of the myths he had related about the Greek gods.

=Alex you are making that story up!= She said to their own private tour guide.

The other two companions, were chuckling as they watched her standing there glaring at her soul mate with mock anger. Her small fists planted firmly on her hips and her deep and inviting black eyes flashing with a fiery red. Alex the brunt of her play ire just laughed a deep hearty laugh, and with a Greek accent, he responded.

=Sorry Taj, but that was one of the myths of these ancient gods, whether you believe it, is your choice.= Alex told her a loving smile on his face.

One of their friends stepped forward between them he was young around sixteen. He stood around five feet ten inches, and had long black hair down to the middle of his back. It was hard to tell what his build was like because he wore long white flowing robes, with black Kung Fu pants and slippers. His eyes were a gray blue, and he wore a pair of thick glasses on top of his head, although he did not seem to need them.

=Come on guys we have one more to find before we can hook up with the others.= The two combatants looked at their friend with pouts on their faces, as they complain, both at the same time.

=AW, Mousse, you're a spoil sport!= The two whined with big sad puppy dog eyes.

Mousse smiled at them shaking his head, he looked to his other friend for help all he did was to shrug his shoulders while trying not to laugh. The last member of the party was, about twenty one, he stood at five feet eleven inches, he had black wavy hair that went down to his shoulders, his eyes were full of mischief and were a deep vibrant green. He too had a light olive complexion, with a medium muscular build, and seemed to weigh around one hundred and fifty pounds.

=Oh, thanks a lot Roberto, you're a _big_ help!= Roberto tilted his head at Mousse and stuck out his tongue.

Mousse complained as Roberto continued to shake with silent laughter. Soon all four were laughing as they continued to walk through the park. Taj, stopped suddenly, grabbing both sides of her head, she collapsed to her knees taking deep labored breaths. Alex rushed to kneel next to her worry and concern crossing his face.

=_Taj_ are you alright? What's wrong?= He asked her as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Taj just knelt there with her head bowed, her breathing still heavy, but slowing. She raised her head and Alex noticed her eyes were blank and distant. He looked to his other companions for help the two men stepped forward, as they reached out, each planning to take an arm. A coppery red aura flared around Taj driving all three of her friends back. The men were watching her with some concern when Roberto called out in surprise.

=HEY LOOK ALEX IS GLOWING TOO.= Mousse turned to look at his friend with worry.

Although Alex was still standing, he was glowing a bright coppery red; his face was filled with shock, rage, and disgust. Roberto and Mousse gasped when both Alex and Taj's aura flared even brighter, then as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. When the auras were completely extinguished Alex fell to his knees next to Taj, who had wrapped her arms around herself, she rocked back and forth, mumbling, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

=Such pain, such anger, how could she live like that.= She gasped out repeatedly.

Roberto knelt next to her, then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned and stared at him blankly for a moment. Then recognition came to her face. Her tears flowed in torrents as she threw herself into his arms and continued to sob. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and made soothing noises to try and calm her down.

Mousse went to Alex and helped him to his feet. When he looked at his friend s face, he took a step back. He was shocked at the sternness, and determination, that he saw there, but what made him the most nervous was the full-blown rage glowing in his deep brown eyes. Roberto and Mousse looked at one another with confusion, for in the months the four of them had been together they had never seen them act like this. Alex finally was able to rein in his emotions some, he turned to his friends, and through clinched teeth, he told them.

=We are going to Japan, our final team member is there with the leaders of the Tiger sect.= His rage still evident but he was slowly reigning it in.

Taj slowly stopped her crying and removed herself from Roberto's embrace. He helped her get to her feet, she stumbled a little, but Roberto steadied her. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then turned and headed back toward their hotel, with Alex right behind her. Mousse looked to Roberto shrugged and followed them. Roberto shook his head and took off after his friends.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Everyone in the dining room turned to face the interlopers, Nodoka gasped as she recognized her wayward husband.

"Genma?!" Nodoka s voice turned icy.

Genma ignored his wife, but the small bead of sweat rolling down his cheek told the others he could not ignore her completely. He faced his son, with mock righteous indignation.

"Ranma my boy, now that you're here _you will, marry_ a Tendo!" Genma glared at his son daring him to go against him.

Ran Koh stood. He faced the man he once called father, his eyes glowing with lavender fire. Genma gulped but refused to step back. Ran Koh turned slightly. To the Tendos she quietly mumbled under his breath. The Tendos began to fidget under Ran Koh's gaze, all except Kasumi who smiled sweetly and replied.

"Oh, my!" Came her usual statement of shock.

Soon the fire left his eyes Ran Koh turned to the patriarch of the Tendo clan, and made his announcement, as he bowed to the Tendos.

"I am sorry, but Ranma Saotome is dead, he died in China _killed_ by the stupidity of his father. Even if he was alive he would not except any arrangement made by a man who was too drunk to make a decision such as that." Ran Koh paused to let that information sink into the daughters, it had not taken long when all three burst into flaming auras as they turned on their father and Genma, Soun began to wail.

"My daughters have no honor; they won't uphold the family's honor!" This did not have the effect Soun had hoped for, as his daughters started to advance on their father, they stop when Ran Koh spoke again.

"Although I would love to watch the coming fight, _this_ restaurant is our home and I won't have you destroy it!" Ran Koh s voice spoke softly but the meaning was clear.

The two older Tendo daughters had the good sense to look embarrassed; Akane however crossed her arms over her chest and snorted her disgust at the whole debacle. Ran Koh raised an eyebrow at her response but let it slide as he turned to Soun Tendo again.

"Even so Mr. Tendo, Genma Saotome had cancelled the promise between the two of you." Genma looked nervous as Soun narrowed his eyes and glared at his _friend_.

"Tell me boy, how did he do that?" Soun asked through clenched teeth.

Ran Koh looked at Genma, as if giving him a chance to redeem himself and show he had some honor left by confessing all, but it was too much to hope for as Genma was looking for a way out. Ran Koh looked at him with disgust, as the rest of the people in the dining room waited eagerly for what Ran Koh was going to say. Nodoka toyed with the bundle she was holding glaring at her husband. Ran Koh told Soun what he wanted to know.

"When Ranma was six just before the Neko-Ken training, Genma engaged Ranma to a six year old girl named Ukyo Kounji, he cemented the deal my taking her dowry, and abandoning her by the side of the rode. If I am not mistaken your daughters _still_ had their dowry?" He looked questioningly at Soun, who reluctantly nodded. Soun opened his mouth to say something when Ran Koh cut him off, and continued.

"I am not finished _Mr. Tendo_, there were five other girls where Genma Saotome had stolen their dowry, not to mention the twenty or so times he _sold_ Ranma into marriage for a small pittance of food. So, Mr. Tendo are you going to tell me your honor is more important then the honor of those other girls, are you going to tell me it is alright what Genma did as long as he fulfilled the _drunken_ promise the two of you made?" Ran Koh asked glaring at Soun, he gulped and started to feel nervous as he noticed he was the center of the rooms attention, he was about to answer when it was Genma who answered for him.

"It is a matter of family honor that you marry a Tendo, _boy_, show your mother that I raised you to be a _Man above men_ and live up to your responsibilities." Genma almost regretted saying what he did, almost.

Ran Koh turned to face his father rage filling his eyes. Ryoga gasped, as he had never seen Ran Koh this angry, using his empathic connection he felt a rage building in his friend one that could become deadly. He looked to Ku Lon, she nodded her understanding, and started to inch her way toward her niece, turned nephew, when Ran Koh spoke his voice was as cold as arctic ice.

"_Don't interfere Aunt Ku Lon_!" The meaning was clear as the Ancient warrior stopped.

Ku Lon stopped next to Ryoga; the two of them stared at Ran Koh with fear briefly passing through their eyes. The other members of the Takashi family noticed the exchange, they quickly closed ranks to be able to strike if Ran Koh needed help, but allowed him to handle the problem. Ran Koh's voice showed none of the emotion playing across his face as he looked at Genma with open disgust.

"What family honor are you talking about _old man_, you have dragged the Saotome name through the mud, you are wanted all over Japan for theft, lying, cheating, and who knows what else. You engage me to so many girls that I would never have any piece. Well it isn t going to happen when I merged completely with the spirit of my great grandmother Ranma Saotome ceased to be. You are now responsible for everything that happened; I accept _NONE_ of the engagements you had set up! I accept _NONE_ of the debt you racked up and put in my name! I accept _NOTHING_ you did under my name! You will have to fix your own problems old man, because I won't!" The barely controlled rage began to show around the young sorcerer as a dark red.

Genma was too angry to be afraid of what Nodoka might be thinking of what her son had just said. He did not care he always knew how to get his wife to capitulate to him. Just as he did with his son he knew his buttons and how, and when to push them. Right now, he was not going to let his son s defiance stand. He needed the boy under his thumb and he was not going to take away his life of leisure. He clenched his fist and stepped toward his son growling out his challenge.

"_You_ will obey me _boy_, you have _NO CHOICE_! Your mother _gave_ you to me to do with, whatever I want, I _OWN_ you and you will fulfill what _ever_ promise I tell you to fulfill!" He spoke without thinking threw his rage.

Nodoka gasped. Then her eyes narrowed in unbridled rage, as she pulled out the family katana, from the rice cloth. Genma tried to ignore the gleam of the sword, while he stared down his son. Unbeknownst to Genma, he struck Ran Koh's hidden well of anger. A well that over the years when he had gotten murderously angry at his father he would push that anger deep into this well, but things had changed and he was no longer doing that. The entire room backed up several steps as Ran Koh's aura burst to life. Although something was wrong, Ryoga knew what it was, as did the other Amazons.

"The Neko-Ken!" Ryoga gasped as he took a step forward, feeling a rage from Ran Koh so strong that he feared for his friend s sanity and his own as he felt the rage building in him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Anna sat and watched as the drama unfolded before her, she shook her head and sighed heavily.

[And I thought _I_ had a dysfunctional family!] Her heart went out to the young man, as she could almost understand what he felt.

She watched as the argument became even more heated, she decided she was starting to dislike Genma and Soun immensely, although Soun not as much as Genma. Soun just had no backbone, Genma was just plain _stupid_. Anna's eyes widen as she saw the young man with long black hair flared with not a golden white aura as she suspected but a purplish black aura streaked with forest green, and golden white. That, however, was not what shocked her the most; it was the fact that the aura had taken the form of an angry cat around the boy. She watched, as everyone stepped back. She barely heard the other boy whisper the word Neko-Ken. She was not sure what that meant but she planned on finding out. She continued to watch as the glowing boy lunged at the big idiot swiping at him before he was even near him. She gasped as did the others watching as claw marks appeared on his chest and his gi was ripped away. A young man with glasses that was with the Tendos tried to step toward the glowing boy. His progress was stopped when a sword was placed in front of him by one of the serving women, the one with cyan hair.

"You _will not_ interfere this is an Amazon matter, _outsider_!" She told him disgust evident that he would dare to interrupt a battle of honor.

"_HEY_ leave him alone!" Yelled Akane as she took a fighting stance, Cy Sin looked at her over her shoulder and snarled at her.

"Stay out of this _little girl_ you are way out of your league!" Cy Sin growled as she stared down the youngest Tendo.

Anna barely watched as Akane screamed and charged. In a blur of movement Akane could not even hope to follow, Cy Sin switched her sword to her left hand keeping it in front of Dr. Tofu then with her free right hand grabbed Akane by the front of her dress. Using Akane's momentum against her, she lifted her up, over her and Tofu s head, and into the wall at the back of the private dining room. Akane collapsed into unconsciousness as Nabiki and Kasumi rush to her side.

Anna barely noticed the confrontation between the Amazon woman and Tendo girl as she was focused on Ran Koh and his father. She rose and began to glow a coppery red.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma stepped back from the swipe which was why, the damage was not any worse. He looked down at his front then back at his son, and he saw the feral anger on his face and knew that he was in big trouble. He however, could not let Ranma win; if he did, everything he had worked for would be lost. He decided to take the fight to his son and charged him preparing too use a forbidden technique of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. However, Genma found himself on the floor with the maul of a very large, very angry coppery red lion, in his face. This was the biggest lion he had ever seen he did not realized they got as big as year old ponies. Genma gulped as the lion lowered its mouth closer to his exposed neck.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh stopped momentarily as the giant red copper lion landed on his father, he then felt several of his pressure points being pushed; he turned to glare at his aunt as the anger he released began to drain away. He looked around the room and saw Cy Sin with a sword in front of one of the Tendo guests, he nodded in her direction and she pulled the sword away and left the room. Dr. Tofu rushed to help the Tendo sisters with Akane. As Akane got to her feet with the aid of her two sisters, she glared at the retreating form of Cy Sin, but said nothing. Ran Koh walked up to her father and the lion.

"We have nothing more to discuss Saotome, you are not welcome here or in my life if you try to interfere again the next time they _won't stop_ me! Come it seems we have much to talk about." Ran Koh directed the lion to follow him, as he and the lion left.

The whole Tendo party gasped as Ran Koh shifted into a white hair girl and the lion transformed into a brown hair one. Ryoga followed the two girls out. Mas Cra joined him as he left. Ku Lon turned to the Takashi clan, as the Tendos listen in.

"I thank you for coming please feel free to finish and enjoy your stay, but an Amazon matter has come up that needs my attention." She then looked to Nodoka, with a sad smile, but her eyes denoted her disgust at what Nodoka had allowed to happen.

"You can learn what has happen to Ran Koh from your family, although they are now full members of the Amazon tribe and have a say as to what happens. _You do not_, we could not condone your allowing a man of _his_ caliber to take control of raising your child. You have much to think about Nodoka Saotome, but do not forget to put the blame where it belongs, _on yourself_!" The shock was evident on Nodoka s face followed closely by guilt.

With that, Ku Lon left the dining room La Si and Xian Pu followed closely behind her. Ku Lon motioned for the two young Amazons to continue working as she went after the other four people. She turned one more time toward the Takashi family and nodded to Hiroshi, who excused himself from his family and followed the Chinese matriarch of the Takashi clan out of the restaurant.

(l(l(l)l)l)

.  
Nodoka reeled from Ku Lon's accusations. She watched her child disappear, followed by her brother. Her heart was twisting in her chest. She realized what Genma had cost her, and what she had thrown away. She stood with her head bowed, her hands clenched into fists, and her body shook with pain filled sobs. She then caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned, to see Genma being helped to his feet by Soun. Her heart burned with such an intense rage, she had never felt this much anger, it overwhelmed her, coursing through every fiber of her being, even deep into her soul. Nodoka wanted satisfaction; she wanted restitution for her wasted life and that of her son. She turned to walk toward her husband, sword drawn and ready for use. Her eyes burnt with the fire of pure rage. Genma started to sweat as Nodoka drew near, her sword raised for the killing blow.

"You _will honor_ the pact you signed, you _BASTARD_, for _destroying_ my son!" She seethed as her anger came to the visible range as a black red aura.

Nodoka drew the katana back its razor sharp edge glinted red. With tears overflowing, her teeth clenched, and her mouth in a vicious snarl. She brought the katana forward with killing force and speed. There was a collective gasp as the katana headed for a paralyzed Genma's neck.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Michael arrived at the Nekohanten in time to see a coppery red glow, then a giant lion landed on some fat bald person trying to attack Ran Koh. He watched the scene, taking in the fact that Cy Sin had another man at bay with a large sword. He was too far away to hear what was going on but by the cat shaped aura around Ran Koh and the rage emanating from most everyone in that group, he could guess it was not good. He then watched while Ran Koh walked up to the downed man, spitting out what he could only guess was a threat, then he watched as he left, turning female, and with the lion behind her. Michael watched as the lion turned into an eighteen-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair. He decided dinner could wait and followed the two girls. Michael heard the tapping of a staff behind him and knew one of the Joketsuzoku Elders was following him, he then noticed movement and saw as Ryoga came up beside him.

"What's happening Ryoga? Who was that man that tried to attack Ran Koh?" Michael inquired while they continued onward; Ryoga looked up to where Ran Koh was leading everyone. Then he glanced at Michael.

"It is a long story that will need to be discussed when Ran Koh is ready to tell it." He told his fast growing friend.

Michael looked to the white hair girl as she traversed the stairs, he nodded absently, then continued in silence. Michael picked up the sound of another staff tapping on the tile floor and a set of heavy footfalls. He glanced back to see Ku Lon and a man of about thirty-five, bringing up the rear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh led the party to the third floor conference room that they used for their living room. She directed everyone into to the room. She made sure everybody had a place to sit, once everyone was settled. She shut the door. Then turned to face a room full of stares, some friendly some confused, and some angry. Bowing her head slightly, Ran Koh sighed then faced the newest person in the room.

"Welcome to the 'Joketsuzoku Village', these two ladies are the Elders of the Amazons, Ku Lon and Mas Cra, they are our advisers during this monk business and yes it is because they _REALLY, REALLY_ are a lot older then they look." She smiled slyly at the two old women, ducking under the two incoming staff hits.

Then a thud was heard when two staffs hit the floor, however, the intended target was no longer standing there. In a blur of motion, Ran Koh was now on the other side of the room. She stood giggling behind her uncle; he just sat there shaking his head, while trying to hide the smile on his face. Ran Koh then turned back to her guest to continue the introductions. Placing her hand lovingly on the shoulder of her uncle, he reached up and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ku Lon is also the head of the Chinese Takashi Clan. This gentleman is Hiroshi Takashi; he is the head of the Japanese Clan. Finally, those two gentlemen are Ryoga Hibiki and Michael Sanders; they are a part of what the monks are setting up. I am Ran Koh, I too am part of this _situation_."

Ran Koh finished with a bow to the young woman, when she straightened she gave the girl a look, which seemed to say; 'now it is your turn.' The young girl looked from person to person in the room; she took a deep breath, and slumped into the sofa.

"I am Anna Smyth, I saw you and um..Ryoga, in the park yesterday and followed you back here. I didn't know where else to go. I knew you were part of this stuff, I saw your symbols, but I don't know how to find the rest of my group. I am so tired of running, but with a curse where you turn into a lion, and now I am as big as a horse, it kinda makes it hard to live safely in one place for too long." She spoke quietly her shoulders sagged so deeply the rest of the room thought it might have hurt.

It seemed that all her emotions had finally found a release as the tears stream down her face. Ran Koh walked over to her, kneeling in front of the young girl. A soft sincere smile of concern adorned her face. Ran Koh took the girls hands in hers and gave them a comforting squeeze. Then smiling reassuringly, she told Anna what she needed to hear.

"Don't worry Anna, you can stay here, the rest of your group knows where to find you. How long have you been cursed?" Ran Koh tried changing the subject and hoped to get more information on the rest of the other team.

Anna looked skeptically at the young woman, then smiled timidly, taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her red puffy eyes, she could not seem to help but like this girl. They seem to be kindred spirits although her life was not as bad as Ran Koh's it was still a hardship. Anna then looked up and stared determinedly into Ran Koh's eyes. The Amazon matriarchs and Takashi patriarch looked suspiciously at Ran Koh.

"That's just the problem I had been cursed for over three years, but this monk business started only a few weeks ago. These changes have been hard to deal with alone, never knowing when those damn monks were going to show up. Then there was that strange dream the other night. It really gave me mixed emotions, I freaked when I began to understand what I would need to do, but I also felt relief because I wouldn't be doing it alone. If it wasn't for that dream though, I would not have known to follow you and him." Anna finished with a sigh, while pointing to Ryoga.

Ran Koh handed Anna a box of tissues that she used to dry her eyes and blow her nose. Anna sighed deeply, again. Trying to relax then looked to the others in the room still a little nervous. Mas Cra leaned over and patted the young girl's hand as she framed her question in her mind.

"Anna, child, from what we gather in the dream only those of your team were visible to you, could you tell us who to look for as to your leaders and the other cursed people?" Mas Cra waited for the girl to reply.

Anna thought for a moment, then when she was about to describe the others, she froze as both sides of her Tao symbol flared brightly. Everyone looked away from the bright coppery red light. When the light dimmed, they looked back and Anna was sitting there with her eyes glazed over. Mas Cra was about to shake the child to consciousness when Ran Koh grabbed her hand and shook her head no.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Anna thought about her dream getting the faces and cursed forms in her mind when she was ready to tell the others, she froze and a deep male voice spoke to her in her mind.

{Anna, _do not_ tell them anything about us just yet, Ran Koh is correct we are on our way. We will be on the plane arriving from Greece the day after tomorrow. Please bring the three members of the Tiger Sect with you when you come to meet us at the airport.} Anna finally felt safe she felt she belonged and could finally be happy.

Anna was vaguely aware of her symbol glowing, while she listened to the voice in her head. She tried to digest what was going on when she asked the voice.

{Why can t I tell them? I am sure they will tell me of their group. Aren't we supposed to work together?} This time a female voice answered Anna; the voice was soft and had motherly concern laced through it.

{Yes Anna, we are suppose to work together, but we are able to sense the great pain and rage from Ran Koh a moment ago and we want to assess her in person before revealing too much.} It seemed to make sense but Anna was not so sure.

Anna paused before responding, she became vaguely aware of two bright golden white lights. She shifted in her seat since she understood what was coming next.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh watched Anna, she could sense the communication between Anna and her leaders, and she turned to Ryoga who nodded that he felt it as well. They then flare their symbols, while most everyone in the room looked on with confused awe. The two Tiger leaders entered the conversation; they heard Anna being told not to say anything. Ran Koh then offered her opinion of the situation.

{Do as your leaders bid you Anna, Ryoga and I will keep the others from pressuring you. Your leaders have a right to be concerned, but you have no fear from Ryoga or me.} Ran Koh put in as an effort to stem Anna fighting with her leaders.

{Thank you for understanding Ran Koh, we will see you at the airport in two days, please come with Anna alone, but bring Michael with you also. We know about your elders and we will explain all to them but we need to speak with you and your co-leader alone first.} The male voice broke through the last part seemed more frantic in nature.

Ran Koh listened to the deep male voice and contemplated on what needed to be done, while she thought, she felt Ryoga's supporting strength, taking a deep breath she responded to the invisible voices.

{Very well, it won't sit well with them, but we agree.} She sighed heavily but it was Anna s leaders right.

With that, the link was broken and the three came out of their trance, to look at a room of concerned and curious faces. Ran Koh stood, taking a protective stance in front of Anna. She took a deep breath, trying to get ready to explain what just happened. Ryoga moved next to her, as if drawing an unseen battle line. Anna stood next to them adding her support. Michael although curious and a little confused, felt the empathic emotions of his leaders. He sensed their concern and even a little fear. He rose and joined the group of altered Jusenkyo victims.

"I am afraid that Anna has been commanded by the leaders of the Phoenix sect not to answer any questions. The four of us will be meeting them in two days at the airport. They request that Ryoga, Michael, and I go with Anna alone for the initial meeting." Ran Koh paused as she watched the faces of the others.

She could see the play of emotions across the other's faces. The Takashi patriarch and matriarch looked both disappointed and suspicious. While Mas Cra looked ready to explode in rage. Ran Koh sighed deeply then tried to head the explosion off.

"I don't know why they request this, but as Anna's leaders it is their right. The only indication they gave was concern for the rage they sensed when I was confronted by Genma, they didn t explain much as to why the private meeting first. However, they did make it clear they will come back to the Nekohanten, for a formal meeting with all of you. I am afraid you will have to settle for that at this time." She opened her mouth to continue, but was stopped.

Before she could say, another word there was an urgent knocking at the door. They all turned in surprise, then Ryoga went to answer the knocking. When he opened the door, a harried Che Ri was standing there. She whispered to him and he stood aside to allow her to enter, closing the door behind her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

While three men and a woman got on a plane in Greece, heading for Japan. Two people at the Ireland airport were also boarding a plane for the same destination. One was a redheaded woman, the other was a tall black man. While at that same moment a group of five people were boarding a plane in an airport in South America, also heading for Japan. This group consisted of three women and two men. One of the women a young girl of sixteen seemed to be torn between anger, concern and fear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma stood transfixed while he watched the gleaming sword coming toward his unprotected neck. In Genma's mind everything was happening in slow motion, but try as he might he could not find the strength to move. Sweat was pouring from every pour, Soun stood trembling, his eyes wide and holding his breath. His daughters and Dr. Tofu were frozen with disbelief and fear, while they watched as Nodoka swung the katana at her husband, using a decapitating blow.

Genma fainted when the blade stopped just when it touched his neck. The others let out the breath they were holding, and looked to see a strong hand on Nodoka's preventing her from fulfilling a decade old promise. The tears never stopping still flowed freely down her cheeks. She tried to pull her hand free to finish the task, but the hand would not let go, and she broke down crying in anguish.

"_DON'T STOP ME_ I have the right, I have the right!" Nodoka repeated dropping the katana.

Her body shaking with sobs, she turned into the waiting embrace of her father Keitaro, and he glared at the unconscious Genma. His son Hayashi threw cold water on him. Genma woke screaming in pain as he transformed into his panda form, he tried to steady himself, when he heard the purple hair Amazon as she spoke to the group.

"Panda-man, had Amazon punishment, we changed curse for what he do cousin, only Amazon council can remove, but _won't_!" She told them.

She smiled menacingly, at the now cringing panda. Then she turned back to the group; she smiled sweetly at her new family then turned and left, bouncing off to take care of the customers. Dr. Tofu walked up to the panda and examined him; he stood and shook his head.

"She is right I might have been able to remove the pain from the change but there are shiatsu points that have been triggered. Ones I never knew existed." He said looking at the slowly standing panda, they all jumped as an angry voice answered behind them; they turned to face an angry Amazon with long orange red hair.

"_WHAT_ right do you have to try and end his justified punishment, _outsider_? If _you_ had removed his punishment it would have been tantamount to _declaring_ war on the Amazons to which you, your entire family and any who stood with you would be _killed_!" The whole group looked shocked at the beautiful Amazon, as she continued.

"He was justly punished for his crimes against an Amazon. It is _not_ an outsider s right to determine if the punishment had been fulfilled. You would not let loose a criminal your courts convicted, so why would you try to release _him_ from his rightful punishment." Che Ri finished pointing to the now standing panda, most of the others contemplated what she had said, when the panda held up a sign.

/Why punish _ME_ I was just trying to fulfill that stupid promise Nodoka made me sign!/ Genma blamed his wife forgetting she was there to tell the truth.

Nodoka screamed and tried to lunge at the panda, her fingers ready to claw at him, but her father kept a tight hold on her. Genma cringed and took a step back. Nodoka cried as she told her side of what happened ten years ago.

"_NNNNOOOO!_ I nev..never made you sign a t..thing. I w..went shopping for d..dinner when I returned, y..you had s..stolen _my son_, and left that d..damn promise in h..his place. I d..did not want a _man above men_ I w..wanted a happy child." Nodoka cried as she tried to tear the heart out of her husband.

Genma began to sweat even more looking around for a way to escape; Nodoka turned and buried her face in her father's chest. He glared with rage at the panda before him. Che Ri looked at the crying woman with shock, she turned and left the restaurant. The Tendo daughters looked on in disgust at the man who could do that to someone. Soun patted his friends back. Genma looked at the expressions of the people in the room, he gulped as he tried to figure a way to turned this to his advantage. Still unsteady on his feet he stumbled slightly as Soun helped to steady him. He then grinned, a panda grin while he held up another panda sign. His eyes shone with a malicious and an evil panda smile on his face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Che Ri took the stairs two at a time as she made her way up to the third floor living space. When she reached the third floor she headed for where the meeting was being held. She knocked urgently on the door; she waited impatiently for someone to answer. Soon the door opened and Ryoga was standing there.

"May I help you Cherr..I mean Che Ri?" Ryoga was still not comfortable with pronouncing the Amazons' names correctly, but he was trying. Che Ri looked at him for moment snorted a mirthless laugh, then asked.

"I must speak with the elders it is important." Ryoga looked at her for a moment then stood to the side and allowed her to enter.

Once Che Ri was inside he shut the door. He then went to stand next to Ran Koh while she watched Che Ri talk quietly but franticly with the two Amazon elders. She and Ryoga became very nervous as they felt the elders power levels grow with rage.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Everyone in the room watched in confusion as Che Ri talked frantically with the Amazon Elders. The people watching took a step back when the auras' of the old women flare brightly. It was the brightest Ran Koh had ever seen Ku Lon's aura. She looked to Ryoga, who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Finally, the three warriors turned to the assembled group. Ku Lon looked directly at her Japanese counterpart of the Takashi Clan.

"I am afraid we must apologize to you and your sister, cousin. It seems that when Genma signed the seppuku pact and tricked Ran Koh into putting her handprint on it, his mother knew nothing of it. We now know that Genma _STOLE_ Ran Koh, he left the signed pact, then took his son and disappeared. Nodoka did not know anything about it." Ran Koh looked at her great aunt.

Her face filled with a combination of anger and confusion. As the implications of what Ku Lon had said filtered through her muddled brain, her aura burst to life around her. As her eyes narrowed she growled out as she asked her aunt.

"Then why did I not get that bit of information from him when I read his mind?" Ku Lon thought for a moment then tried to explain, to the confused sorceress.

"I believe Genma had buried the true events so deeply that his own lie had taken its place. When Ra Koh read his mind, she was still weak from being awoken, and only took his surface memories. She was probably so appalled by what she found, she was unable to dig deeper. _BUT_ cousin Hiroshi as long as Nodoka stays married to Genma _she_ will not be an Amazon..." Ku Lon told the young patriarch.

Ku Lon stopped talking as Ran Koh stormed out of the door, her aura flared even brighter, and began to darken. Ryoga followed close behind, he felt her anger rising and feared she had reached the levels she had earlier. Close behind them, was the remainder of the party.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh entered the Nekohanten her party following close behind her, Ryoga was getting nervous as he noticed her aura was continuing to darken to the same purple black of before only now it was blacker. The restaurant was almost empty; there was a lull before the next group of diners began to show up. She saw her mother being held tightly by her newly found grandfather. She also saw her mother was crying. Ran Koh looked to the panda and noticed the sign he was holding. Her eyes narrowed while her aura began to change its shape.

/It was _necessary_. _You_ would have made him weak! He is now on his way to being the greatest martial artist of his time! He _owes me_, I am the one who made him great, I made him a _man above men_, and heir to the Anything Goes Schools. He _must_ marry a Tendo to combine the schools and _HE WILL DO JUST THAT!_/ Genma had not noticed the party as they returned.

Ran Koh clenched her fists. Her aura getting even blacker as she immersed herself deep into that black pit of anger she had kept buried. Her aura finally exploded again into her Neko-aura, she then screamed at her father.

"_NO! I WON'T!_" Everyone turned to see the white haired girl encased in a black cat aura.

She then let loose with a ball of chi that hit the panda in the center of his chest knocking him back into a wall. Ran Koh stormed forward in her hand was something that made Michael shudder. The Tendo daughters watched with wide-eyes filled with fear. Nabiki however was trying to figure how to use this to her advantage. Ran Koh bent down and grabbed the panda by the gi he still wore. She then hauled him to his feet. She shook the panda vigorously, she wanted him awake for his destruction.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma felt himself having the living daylights shaken out of him, he opened his eyes to see he was caught in the vice like grip of his child. When she had his full attention, he noticed her bringing her other hand into view. Genma almost passed out again, but Ran Koh was there to keep him awake.

"This _old man_ is chifire, it is one of my more lethal attacks. One I save for those that hurt my family and friends. Guess what, _old man_? You fit _both_ categories. This time I am going to finish the job at hand."

Ran Koh's eyes glowed with lavender fire. Genma tried to break free from Ran Koh but he was unable to move. He felt as if his limbs were bound by heavy chains. Genma could do nothing but watch while he waited for the pain to start. He watched his _son's_ facial features pass from pure rage, to disgust, to unbridled pain, then on to berserker rage. Genma gulped, and then sweat began to pour down his furry face. Everyone watched closely while the pair interacted. When suddenly Ran Koh began to growl and Ryoga stepped forward. He was stopped by the hand of Ku Lon.

"No, great nephew, she must handle this, she must show mercy on her own, not that he deserves it." Ku Lon told the soul mate of Ran Koh but he knew something they didn t.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga looked back at Ran Koh with a look of fear and sadness, he knew something Ku Lon did not he knew unless he interfered there would be no mercy. Ryoga called up his battle aura its bright forest green with purple and golden white flashed blazing brilliantly. The others around him step back; he then empathically connected with Ran Koh. He felt the rage, he explored its depths, and it was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He let the rage wash over him. He let it consumed him totally. Those around him watched while Ryoga's aura darkened, and grew. They watched in horror as it changed shape and became the shape of a cat. The two matriarchs gasped and started to usher everyone away from the soul mates.

Ryoga growled, and leapt for his friend and her torturer. When he entered the private dining room, a blackish green flash exploded behind him. Nodoka screamed and broke from her fathers grasp running toward her child. Ryoga hit Ran Koh full force pushing her into the panda, knocking the chifire from her hand, the spell flew across the room then exploded, filling the room with the spell. The room glowed and crackled with the power of the spell.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On a plane in route to Japan, a redheaded woman was sleeping fitfully while her companion a black man watched over her with concern. Suddenly the woman's emerald green eyes snapped open as she bolted up gasping for breath. She felt like her lungs were being seared from the inside. Her friend turned to see if he could aid her when he suddenly went stiff then doubled over in excruciating pain. The woman followed suit not long after. They could feel the burning, as it slowly washed over their bodies, they bit down hard to keep from screaming out, the pain making everyone of their nerve endings raw. The flight attendants were summoned by the other passengers, the young couple tried to wave them away, since the pain began to ebb slowly, but they still search the plane for a doctor. The man slowly looked up into the pained eyes of his friend, the same pain showing in his eyes. They slowly settled back into their seats, sweat streaming down their faces. They felt the fear and worry mingling with the pain.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On another plane a group of five friends laughing, talking and enjoying each other's company. Then two of them bend over in pain. A young Japanese girl with long brown hair tied with a white ribbon, of sixteen, and a young man of American Indian descent, their friends came to their aid. An ash blonde woman of twenty-three, with her hair cut in a short pageboy, reached out and touched the girl. When she made contact, their empathic link became stronger. The woman cried out in pain as she felt the raging fire course over her. The others reached out to help their friends when they began to feel the pain through the empathic link with their three friends. The pain washed over them like a tidal wave, leaving them all gasping for breath and swimming in sweat. Five flight attendants arrived and against the protests of the weakened five, helped them to the first class lounge which was empty. They then summon a doctor that was on the plane heading home to Japan. The five friends tried to say they were fine but the attendants would not take no for an answer. They introduce Dr. Takashi Mirako, who had been training abroad in more unconventional medicines. She examined the five passengers, and gasped when she realized the implications of what was happening to them. While the five friends began to relax, the pain slowly receded to a dull ache.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On a third plane the one that carried the four friends from Greece. They were discussing what they would do when they reached the airport, how they would handle the meeting with the others. Then Alex and Taj collapsed with great pain. Mousse and Roberto came to aid them, when they succumbed to the pain being felt by their two friends. They felt the fire consume them, tearing through their bodies, much like a raging firestorm through the forest. The flight attendants came to them but they were turned away as the four friends began to feel the pain fade. The pain did not completely go; this began to worry the travelers. They feared they may be too late, when they arrived in Japan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"_RANMA NOOO!" The frantic shout filled the restaurant.

Nodoka, screamed for her child, having broken free from her father, she ran toward the dining room. She was unable to go very far, because her older brother grabbed hold of her. She could do nothing but struggle against the iron grip of her oldest brother. He caught her before she could enter the private dining room filled with a black purple aura. Soun stood there watching, tears streaming down his face as he wondered if his friend would survive. La Si like Nodoka struggled against the grasp of Che Ri which was preventing her from entering the chifire that filled the small dining room.

Ku Lon stood nearest the room stretching her sense checking for her great niece and nephew, she was frantic with worry and despair, for she had come to care very deeply for the two soul mates. Mas Cra came up beside her old friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ku Lon shook her head; they heard Nodoka as she screamed again then she collapsed against her brother.

"NNNNOOOOO!" That scream was all she got out before the soul wrenching sobs claimed her.

It was then, that two forgotten people came to the edge of the room. Two people who knew what the others did not. With Tao symbols glowing one of bright white and gold the other of copper and fiery red. They entered the chifire before anyone could stop them. Cy Sin rushed forward only to be stopped by Ku Lon. She reached out and pressed pressure points on the young Amazon causing her to lose the use of her legs. Xian Pu then picked her up and placed her at a table near the group, watching over her closely. Xian Pu kept a reassuring hand on the older Amazon s shoulder. The group stared at the dining room and waited for the spell to dissipate, so the bodies could be recovered. There were many in the room left crying for the imprisoned friends. Nodoka as she had lost of her child again. La Si and Cy Sin for the men they had begun to care for. Ku Lon for the loss of her new family and old family.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Tendo daughters stared with wide-eyed terror, while watching the scene unfold before them. Kasumi trying to be a comfort for her younger siblings, but the tears still streamed down her face Dr. Tofu stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder giving her the added strength to hold her family together. She reached up with one small delicate hand and placed it on his to let him know she was glad he was there. Nabiki stared transfixed her eyes glued to the private dining room. She had never seen anyone die, not like this. When her mother died, they had kept the sisters out of the room. This sight was causing cracks in her _Ice Queen_ fa ade, as she trembled at such raw power. Akane stared disbelieving, shock coursing through her. Soon the shock turned to awe at the ability of those martial artists, then it turned to jealousy when she realized, that they were better than she was. She then got angry when she began to comprehend, that she was no longer the premier martial artist in Nerima.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka struggled against the grasp of her brother, Hayashi, but could not break his iron grip. She watched in terror as the chifire burned brightly, she wondered why it did not leave the small private dining room. She stared horror struck when the two gajins walked up to the room. The man began to glow a golden white and the woman a coppery red then they push through a barrier that became visible as they made their way through it. It was a blackish forest green in color, once they were behind it the barrier disappeared but was still containing the magic spell. While tears stream down her cheeks she prayed quietly to herself praying to the Kami-sama that her child and _his_ friend was all right. Nodoka reached out toward the room she could see the coppery red glow and the golden white glow of the two young people that went looking for her _son_. She again tried to break free, if her child must die then so shall she. She could not live any longer without her baby.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Taji stood with tears streaming down her cheeks while she watched the destruction of her missing grandchild. She turned her face into the chest of her husband Keitaro. He held her tightly giving her the comfort she needed. He stood ramrod straight staring icily into the small dining room. Although unshed his eyes brim with tears. Hiroshi walked up beside them, his blue eyes burning with rage and promised vengeance against Genma, and Soun, that was if Genma was alive. Hiroshi watched mutely while his family was torn apart at the loss of a young girl they just met but cared deeply about. He watched fascinated as the blackish purple mass began to lighten slowly to a medium purple. He could now make out the movements of Anna and Michael while they move through the burning room glowing brightly. Silently he prayed that his niece and her friend were still alive.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Keitaro's anger raged, his grandchild finally found some peace and a family to support her, when that moron had to do this. He watched his granddaughter's glowing friends move through the now purple chi, wondering how they were able to move through it without being killed. His mind working overtime in figuring a way for the Takashi's to claim vengeance on this Soun Tendo and especially Genma Saotome. He could not believe what Cologne had told him, until he had seen with his own eyes Ran Koh change shape back to Ranma. Genma effectively killed Ranma at Jusenkyo, and with the final merging of Ra Koh and Ranma, his grandson was no more. He wanted to know this new child that rose from the life that was Ranma. He hoped; he got that chance, to know that new individual. Now that he knew his daughter was not dumb enough to have agreed to that stupid promise, his family may now have a chance to heal _but_ without the presence of Genma. His attention was pulled back to two glows as they stop moving. The golden white glow grew brighter then before, but he could still see nothing definite.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Michael and Anna watched as the small dining room filled with the powerful magic of Ran Koh, while her mother fought with Ran Koh's older uncle. Michael walked toward the magical chi barrier he knew Ryoga had formed around the dining room to contain the chifire. Anna sensed what he was planning and joined him at the door to the room. Michael flared his golden white aura. He used the maximum possible strength, with Anna following suit. Then before anyone could stop them, they entered the room. They needed to push through the barrier left by Ryoga, once they got past the field they could feel the intense heat of the chifire, trying to break through their auras. They began to head in the direction of where they last saw their friends. Michael reaching out with his empathic sensed hoping to detect them, hoping beyond hope that they were still alive. Michael felt Anna's hand touch his arm; he looked up at her and saw she was pointing at something. He turned to see what it was. His eyes went wide and he froze with shock almost causing him to lose his protective aura. He and Anna hurried to the object; they bent down to examine it as tears streamed down their faces. They then flared their auras even brighter and the golden white aura flared even brighter still.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On a plane coming from Ireland, two friends looked at each other with fear and worry. The woman's long red hair fell to just below her waist, she had a slight muscular, athletic build and stood at five feet eight inches, her eyes were a deep emerald green, and she was a young twenty two. Her companion was a black man of six feet, with short black hair, deep brown eyes and very muscular in his build. He was stocky without being overweight. He was four years the junior of his traveling companion. They took each other's hands and closed their eyes; they reached out with their senses, as they reached out, their Tao symbols began to glow a golden white. The man's, the same as Ryoga and Michael's while the woman's matched the symbol on Ran Koh. The passengers around them began to fidget while they watched the two travelers warily. The other passengers tried hard to be afraid of the power the two generated but they could not the empathic feelings of calm and strength permeated them and kept them calm as well.

Their minds just touched the mind of another, they felt his worry, and they felt his shock at what he was seeing. The couple pushed their link to him passing their strength to him. Giving to him the help, he needed with what he had to do. The more power they push to their comrade the brighter they began to glow. The flight attendants watched from the galley, while deciding who was going to go talk to them. None of them wanted to go near the glowing couple, so they stood there just staring in awe.

The sweat rolled freely down their faces while they continued to push their strength and power through their empathic link to their comrade. They could feel him, when he responded with appreciation. They moved with him in their minds feeling the power of the spell he was walking through, feeling his anger, at what had brought it to this. They gasped when they felt his urge to kill the one, which was destroying the lives of those around him. They surged more power through him trying to calm him, trying to push that thought from him. They felt his excitement build when he saw something, the tears flow down their faces when they felt his anguish at what he found. They felt his despair and depression, growing when he neared the object. They sensed his tears when he lowered to the object, they gasped in pain when they felt as he pushed their power with his around it, trying to protect it repair it, tried to make it whole again. They worked with him trying to help him accomplish his goal. Suddenly the link was broken and they collapsed back against their seats. The glow slowly dispersed, while they fell into a much-needed sleep. The flight crew relaxed, but kept a wary eye on the couple.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The family and friends watched as the golden white light faded back to what it was when Michael entered the room. They noticed a brighter flare of copper, then nothing. They all strain to see what was going on through the now medium purple chifire. They could hear curses coming from the room but could not make out who it was or what was being said. They jump when they heard the roar of a big cat. Since the restaurant was now closed, Ku Lon had Che Ri, La Si, and Xian Pu move the tables together so they could put the bodies on them, they all noticed her unshed tears, and listened to the quiet sobbing of Nodoka and her mother. Mas Cra released the paralyses pointed on Cy Sin so she could help in the preparations. Hayashi and his father tried to lead Nodoka and Taji out but they refused to leave. They stood holding tightly to the men, watching the glows in the room, for any sign of hope.

The Amazon's moved enough tables together for Ran Koh and Ryoga; they did not care what happened to Genma. Soun watched with a little anger then started to make a place for his friend. All work stopped when they heard as Nodoka and Taji gasped. Nodoka called out in surprise.

"Look the lights are moving this way." She pointed toward the encased dining room.

They all turned and saw it was true. Michael and Anna were heading back to the main room. They were moving rather slowly and with jerky movements as if burdened. The few moments it took for them to reach the barrier seemed like a lifetime to those waiting for them. Nodoka broke free of Hayashi and ran to the edge of the barrier waiting to see if her child was still alive, praying that her child still lived. Hiroshi walked up behind her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry No-chan, Ran Koh is a survivor she will be fine." He tried to comfort the nervous mother.

Nodoka turned with hope blazing in her red puffy eyes; she gave him a small smile then turned back to the room to wait for them to exit. The room stopped breathing when the party walked through the barrier.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On a plane, coming from Ireland two sleeping people smiled slightly, while they were being examined by a doctor the flight attendants found onboard. He stood a tall six feet one inch, and he had a medium build. His hair was a salt and pepper color, which complemented his gray eyes. He was wearing a pair of casual khaki slacks, with brown loafers, and a light green polo shirt. He stood and faced the flight crew.

"They are sleeping peacefully now, I don't want to wake them, I will stay with them I am curious as to what happened to them. They are the only ones that can give me those answers." He told the attendants who all breathed a collective sigh of relief, as they were no longer responsible for the scary couple.

He turned back to his patients and continued to take their vitals. He had already given up trying to separate their clasped hands since it was obvious that they would not let go of each other. The flight crew went back to taking care of the rest of the passengers, not noticing a three year old girl who came up to the sleeping couple and watched them. The doctor smiled at the little girl but did nothing to shoo her away. She stood just under two feet and had blonde hair done up in pigtails. She was wearing a pink jumper with a white tee shirt under it. She had pink tennis shoes on with white lace socks. Her mother came and tried to pull the little girl back to her seat but she refused to leave, and climbed into the lap of the redheaded woman.

"Mary, come away from there and leave those people alone!" Her mother scolded.

Mary grabbed hold of the redhead's neck and refused to let go. Suddenly a pair of deep emerald eyes stared directly into a pair of blue ones. The woman smiled at the little girl as she smiled mischievously back at her. The woman speaking with a thick Irish brogue asked the little girl her name.

"'Ello, wee one, an' what might your name be?" The little girl scrunched up her nose then a small smile spread across her face.

"You talk funny. My name is Mary what's yours?" The woman laughed; her laughter sounded like the tinkling of crystal. Her companion woke at her laughter; she then looked to her friend then back to the little girl.

My name is Megan, Megan O'Riley, and my sleepy friend 'ere is Joshua Thomas." She told the little girl her eyes sparkling with the mirth she felt.

The little girl looked from the smiling black man back to Megan then jumped into Joshua's lap and gave him a big hug. Then she climbed down and ran down the aisle as she waved bye to her new friends, all the while her mother chased after her, with a look of frustration on her face. The two friends watched her go chuckling under their breath. They turned back to face a very stern faced doctor.

"Now you can answer some questions." The two friends looked at him; they gulped and sunk deep into their seats, hoping the flight was going to end soon, very soon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Michael looked down at the pile of bodies. A tear slowly traveled down his cheek. He turned to Anna and motioned for her to go into her lion form. She nodded and transformed. Michael then leaned down and tried to remove the top most body, Ryoga by the looks of it, but it seemed when he lifted Ryoga the smaller body underneath came with him. He worked gently to pry them apart but could not without damaging them. Shaking his head, he just sat the two of them on top of Anna. He then turned to the seven-foot body, which was undoubtedly Genma, he was tempted to walk away and leave him in the spell aftermath but he could not as much as he wanted to, it just was not in him. Michael leaned down and grabbed the collar of the panda-man's gi. He turned to walk out when Anna glared at him letting out a roar of disapproval. Michael shook his head and pointed toward the restaurant.

They walked slowly with Michael dragging Genma; he also kept a hand on Ryoga and Ran Koh to keep them from falling. They were half way across the room when the couple on Anna's back began to slip. Unceremoniously he dropped the panda, and grabbed for the couple. Anna stopped and waited for him to reseat her passengers. When he was satisfied that they were not going to fall he bent over and grabbed Genma's collar then lightly tapped Anna on her back to let her know she could start moving again. When they got nearer to the barrier they could just make out two people on the other side, they knew everyone was there but it was hard to see them through the chifire. They finally reached the barrier, and both he and Anna again try to get more power from their Tao's so they could safely step through, because this time they need to protect more then just themselves.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka stared intently into the purple mass watching the glowing figures of the gajin girl and man as they came toward the barrier. She gasped when she saw the lights stop for an agonizing ten minutes about half way out. Hiroshi grabbed Nodoka's arm keeping her from bursting through the barrier. When they started moving, again everyone in the room let out a breath they were all holding. The duo finally reached the barrier; they stop for a moment. While those on the restaurant side of the barrier backed away from it when they saw the auras grow even brighter. Hiroshi dragged Nodoka away from the barrier as she strained to get back to it.

A lion and Michael stepped through the barrier, on the lion's back was Ran Koh wrapped tightly in Ryoga's arms. Michael was dragging a badly burned panda which he threw to the side near the Tendos; he glared at Soun, when Soun looked about to complain about the treatment of his friend. The amazing thing was that there were only a few burns on the soul mates. Nodoka ran toward her child when Michael stepped in her path. Anna growled at the others when they try to take the soul mates from her back.

"_Don't_ anyone touch them, they are surrounded by Ryoga's magically enhanced aura! It is the one he used to block the private room, when he went into the chifire. The two Amazon Elders stepped forward, and started examining the two soul mates.

Anna lowered herself to the ground so that they could have a better look. Ku Lon turned to Michael and asked him.

"Would you place them on that table, since you and Anna seem to be the only ones with protection strong enough to touch them? I don't think our auras would protect us. #When they get better I am going to find out when great nephew started doing magic!#" Ku Lon asked Michael as she whispered the last sentence to herself with determination.

Michael nodded and went over to the lion his aura flaring around him while he gently pulled Ryoga and Ran Koh from Anna. Anna reverted to human then flared her coppery red aura and helped Michael lift the teens to the requested table. The other Amazons noticing the gajins moving them together were caught by surprise but quickly pushed the two separate tables together.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka watched while the two rescuers put the teens on the tables, she jerked away from her brother and ran and knelt by the table, tears streaming down her face. Through the blackish green energy, she could make out the beautiful face of her child.

"Ranma wake up child it's me your mother, please Ranma wake up!" Ku Lon hopped next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder; Nodoka looked at her scowling then blushed with embarrassment when she saw concern in the old woman's eyes.

"You must get use to the fact that Genma _killed_ Ranma at Jusenkyo, this child is now two souls merged as one, and goes by the name Ran Koh. Call to her using that name. Child pull her back, from where she is, and Ryoga will follow. For they are soul mates and where one goes the other will always be. Show _her_ you want to be her mother as she is now." Nodoka stared deeply into the pained eyes of the elder; she bowed her head and turned back toward her child.

Ku Lon stepped back; Nodoka watched her closely mulling over in her mind what the woman was telling her. She knew there was more to learn of her child and her brother Hiroshi had told her, but to call Ranma dead. She did not know and this child in front of her, could she love her, could she be the mother to her that she needed. Nodoka looked to her own parents her mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her father gave her a slight nod. Nodoka swallowed hard then looked back at the glowing teens. Nodoka had indecision written on her face, while she stared with confusion and despair at the sleeping form of her child and friend no more then friend her soul mate.

Nodoka bowed her head, teardrops pooling on the floor in front of her. She then felt the loving hand of her brothers as each took a position at her side. She made her decision, she wanted her child whether it was Ranma or Ran Koh they were both hers and she wanted them back. Nodoka leaned as close to Ran Koh as she could without touching the chi surrounding them. She whispered desperately to Ran Koh her voice horsed from the crying she had been doing.

"#My darling _daughter_ don't leave me again, I cannot survive if I lost you a second time. Please come back to me; let me get to know my beloved child, let me get to love the child I lost ten years ago, and to meet the child that has come home to me. Please Ran Koh you and Ryoga come back to us..to _me_. One way or another I will be with my child if that means I must follow you in death I will!#" Her voice was raspy as she spoke praying her daughter heard her.

Tears poured freely from Nodoka's eyes, only her brothers heard what she was saying, they turned to their parents with looks of concern, for they knew their younger sister was capable of following through with her promise to follow Ran Koh into death. They turned back when they heard her as she started speaking again with a cracking raspy voice.

"#Ran Koh don't let that _bastard_ win now, you fought for the right to come home to me. Please child wake up and let me hold my baby. Let me caress your hair. I need to hold you and tell you I love you. Please my daughter, allow me to do this, allow me to help you grow into the new person you are. Please Ran Koh I..I love you, let me be your mother again.#" Nodoka s heart sank as no response came from the cocoon of chi.

Nodoka put her head on the table and sobbed uncontrollably while the others watched. No one noticed the movement in the green mass; no one noticed the lightening of the blackish green to forest green. No one saw the small delicate hand with burns, which reached out to touch Nodoka until she gasped with fright.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On the plane coming from South America five friends breathed a sigh of relief when they sense the end of the horror they felt, and the fact that two of their number were on the road to recovery. If only they were there then Sam could cast his healing spell on them. Dr. Takashi was also relieved as it seemed this group of strangers were going to be associated with her and her family, and if what they told her about this Ran Koh was true then she was glad for her sister. She watched as they slowly fell to sleep checking each one to make sure they were fine. She then took a seat in the lounge near a window, staring out she contemplated what she had learned. Mirako like her sister had auburn hair, but instead of their father s sapphire blue eyes she had her mother s soft warm brown eyes. She was the same height as Nodoka, but about ten years younger. Slowly sleep over came her and she dreamt of childhood fantasies.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On another plane coming from Greece Alex and Taj told their friends that the crisis seemed to be over, they could not tell how bad the damage was yet but maybe with the help of the leaders of the Dragon Sect they could help speed the recovery. Roberto and Mousse breathed a sigh of relief, at the same time making a silent vow to exact revenge on the pompous ass who was causing all these problems. It was amazing to them how they could feel protective about the members of the other sects without ever having met them. It must be because of the empathic and telepathic links. The four were finally able to sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On the final plane coming from Ireland, two friends slept soundly as they felt the relief from their teammate, as they felt the life returning to those who were too lead them. They could still feel a small amount of pain but that would subside, and they would be ready when the time was right, they would win this time also. Watching them sleep was the doctor, he stared at them with disbelief, but at the same time, he believed them. He had already made the necessary changes to his schedule, for he felt he would be needed elsewhere for a more important reason.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Slowly the aura around the teens faded, Ran Koh heard the pleas of her mother. Embraced in Ryoga's arms, when she opened her eyes she saw her mom with her head bowed on the table crying. Ran Koh reached out and gently caressed her mother s cheek. While tears formed in her eyes. Nodoka jumped back with a gasp, startling the young girl, she then pulled back into the embrace of her soul mate. The sudden movement caused Ryoga to wake. He looked around angrily as he could feel Ran Koh shiver slightly in his arms. His gaze turned to Nodoka and through his empathic link with Ran Koh knew she was the cause of the sadness welling up inside the young sorceress. He narrowed his eyes at her and bared his fangs while Ran Koh stared sadly at her mother. Nodoka tried to ignore the young man, as she reached out to her child. Ran Koh was unsure of this and backed up slightly deeper into Ryoga's protective arms.

She watched her mother closely, she was unsure of the older woman, she had been hurt so many times; she did not want the pain any more. She wanted it to go away, but she did not know if she could reach out to this woman. If she could trust this woman not to hurt her as Genma had. Ran Koh felt a hand placed on her arm she turned and saw Ku Lon, the old Amazon smiled sadly at her and nodded her head. Ran Koh turned back to her mother; Nodoka held her arms out to the girl, Ran Koh again looked back at Ku Lon who waved her forward. She slowly scooted across the table toward her mother. Ryoga glared a warning, not to hurt his little _sister_.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka cringed inside when she saw as her child backed away from her uncertain, and distrusting, she tried hard not to lunge for her daughter. The fact the boy Ryoga was sending threats toward her with his eyes made her wary. She then noticed the old woman, Cologne, pat Ran Koh's arm and gave her a nod toward Nodoka. The young girl looked first to Nodoka then back at the Amazon; again, Nodoka was silently thankful for the encouragement for the child to come to her. She watched; her arms out stretched as Ran Koh slowly scooted toward her. She smiled and tried to put an entire decade of missing love into it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh still unsure but seeing all the love she wanted but never had fill her mother's eyes she could not hold back any longer. She sprang into her mother's embrace, holding her tight for fear this was nothing but a dream, which would turned to a horrible nightmare. She felt the tightening embrace of her mother as both of them began to cry. Nodoka leaned back and cupped Ran Koh's face, scanning every inch; it was almost as if she was trying to memorize it. She then pulled her forward and began to put motherly kisses on her forehead, cheeks, chin, and eyes. Then she started kissing her all over again.

"_Mmmoooommm_ you're embarrassing me." Her whine came through the kisses.

As Ran Koh whined with a huge smile on her face, Nodoka stopped and looked again at her child then pulled her into another tight embrace. Tears flowing down her face, she had not cried this much since Genma stole her baby from her.

"#I am never going to let you go again, _oh_ Kami-sama thank you for bring me back my child.#" Nodoka spoke as she held tightly to her baby.

Nodoka whisper to her daughter, while they stood there in a loving embrace the rest of Ran Koh's family came up and it became a huge family hug. Ran Koh pulled away from the group and walked over to where Ryoga stood watching sadly, she reached out, took his hand, and pulled him toward her new family. She got behind him and pushed him toward her mother. Nodoka looked confused then Hiroshi whispered something to her and she smiled brightly. Taking Ryoga into a tight hug, she smiled slyly at him, and asked him.

"#Ah, my son welcome to the family, when will you and Ran Koh be married?#" This caused all kinds of commotion, from La Si as she drew her sword, Soun standing with his mouth open ready to protest, but it was Ran Koh who spoke, for herself and a shocked Ryoga.

"We are _not_ getting married mother, Ryoga is my soul mate but not my life mate. To me he is the brother I never had, and besides there is another he cares for deeply and I will not hurt her. I want Ryoga to be a son of the Takashi clan, since he is my soul mate. Aunt Ku Lon has accepted him as my brother and her nephew. Will all of you do so as well?" Ran Koh asked as she looked at each member of her family still holding Ryoga s arm.

Nodoka was about to speak when Hiroshi placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She bowed her head and stepped back to allow him to come forward to face the two fighters. La Si breathed a sigh of relief, Mas Cra raising an eyebrow at her antics. Hiroshi then addressed the two teens.

"Ryoga, great Aunt Ku Lon has told us of what you have done for Ran Koh, how you have been with her even though only for a short time, but have been more of a family to her then anyone her entire life. Ku Lon also told us that our common ancestor Ra Koh called you her grandson. As patriarch of the Japanese clan of Takashi I extend to you the right and privilege to call yourself a Takashi. I know that you have your true family, just know that there is always a place here in clan Takashi if you need it." Ran Koh smiled as the Takashi Clan all bowed to Ryoga.

He bowed deeply to the lost boy, who stared at him with wide-eyed wonder. He then felt someone pinching his upper arm and snapped back to face the Takashi patriarch. He bowed deeply to him, and then straightened while responding.

"I Hibiki Ryoga am proud and honored to accept your offer, though I have my true family, Ran Koh and the Takashi's will always mean more to me then life itself. With Ran Koh I found acceptance, friendship and love. I thank you for honoring the memory of Ra Koh and allowing me to be a member of your clan." He told them Ran Koh s smile beaming throughout the room.

He completed with another deep bow, he stood and shook Hiroshi's hand and was about to turned to bow to Nodoka and the others when he felt pain inside his head and a telepathic cry from Ran Koh. Ryoga turned in time to see a very badly burned panda with an unconscious Ran Koh slung over his shoulder and a broken table on the floor. The panda made a dash for the door with his prize. Soun acted as bodyguard, for the thieving panda, what they did not expect was the wall of Amazons blocking the door. Behind them they felt a searing heat when they turned they saw Ryoga glowing a bright forest green, they gulped while watching his aura turned blackish and it took the shape of a cat. They also noticed next to him three Takashi males in fighting stances with katana's drawn and glowing blood red.

"_Hold_!" The cold voice of a warrior resounded throughout the restaurant.

The men turned and faced the Amazons, the redhead being the one that spoke to them. They looked to one another than at the front window deciding to make a break with Ran Koh out the window. They came to a screeching halt when they were confronted with a coppery red lion the size of a horse, baring its fangs, and an eagle the size of 1-year-old pony. They looked for another exit when they, suddenly collapsed to the floor. Ran Koh was removed from their grasp before she too hit the floor. They looked up and saw Dr. Tofu standing over them looking very angry, while holding the unconscious girl. Soun swallowed hard, and stared while Dr. Tofu gave Ran Koh a quick examination with the help of Kasumi, as she glared angrily at the men. This caused both men to cringe in fear, from the eldest Tendo daughter. Once Tofu satisfied himself that there was no damage, he turned and handed the girl to Ryoga who calmed and dispersed his aura so that he could take her from him.

"_NO_ Dr. Tofu he belongs to us he is the fianc of one of my daughters, _HE BELONGS TO US!_" Soun cried out ignoring the glares of death from his daughters.

Ryoga nodded to the doctor then very slowly and painfully turned to leave the restaurant. Nodoka and her mother followed the lost boy, while he carried the sleeping girl. He paused looking lost when La Si came to him and led him to Ran Koh's rooms. He smiled bashfully at her, and mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

La Si guided Ryoga and the others to the top floor where Ran Koh and Ryoga had their rooms. Being careful not to touch the burn marks on Ryoga's arms, she led him slowly. They were followed the two Takashi women. Taji told Nodoka the _highlights_ of Ran Koh's life. With each step Nodoka got angrier and angrier; she raised her hand to stop her mother, since she could take no more of this horror tale. She then asked her mother, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Mother, could father get me released from Genma and make sure I keep custody of Ranma?" Her mother scowled at her daughter and shook her head; she then tried to explain.

"Nodoka, Ranma is dead, legally, and truly as if we had buried him. Ku Lon gave the Japanese and Chinese government proof of that fact. Both governments are satisfied that Ran Koh is a true Amazon who is under the custody of Ku Lon her great aunt. Daughter the sooner you come to terms with these facts; the better it will be for you and for Ran Koh. She needs you; she needs you to help her come to the decision as to how she will live. She does not need you forcing _Ranma_ back on her." Her mother finished her brown eyes flashed red with anger.

Nodoka looked at her mother tears welling up in her eyes; she then glanced to the back of Ryoga, while he was carrying the white hair girl to her rooms. Nodoka sighed, then nodded and turned to follow her new daughter. Her mother smiled at her as she left. Then Taji hurried to catch up to them.

They reached Ran Koh's room, when La Si opened the door a small blur jumped out and landed on Ran Koh's chest. The sleeping girl moaned quietly as the little fur ball landed on a burned area. La Si shook her finger at the kitten scolding it, while the kitten batted at her finger as she chastised it.

"You bad Ran Koh kitty, Ran Koh hurt, now get down play with momma later." The young Amazon told the little kitten still playing with her finger.

La Si lifted the kitten gently and sat it on the sofa. The little calico watched with a look of confusion. It followed them into Ran Koh's bedroom. The little kitten jumped upon her pillows and stared at her mistress, distress gleaming in her eyes. She watched Ryoga place Ran Koh on the bed next to her and the little calico snuggled up next to her neck. Placing its small head on Ran Koh's shoulder it watched the unconscious girl for any sign of movement. When Taji tried to remove her she hissed and swiped at her.

"Leave her Aunt Taji, she will not hurt her." Ryoga gasped out, Taji nodded then noticed how pale the boy was.

She led him to the living room and placed him on the sofa. La Si came in with a blanket and covered him up, knowing he would not leave until his soul mate woke up. They all started with surprise, and then stared at the door when they heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. Nodoka arrived quickly at the bedroom door. She had a look of fear and confusion on her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

While downstairs in the Nekohanten, there was less a scene of concern and more a scene of a battlefield with sides drawn. Dr. Tofu siding with the Amazons, as did Kasumi. Akane sided with her father only because she did not like the fact that Cy Sin was able to defeat her so easily. Not to mention she was not going to side with a pervert. Nabiki on the other hand stood apart from both groups planning ways she could play them against one another to make a profit. Ku Lon returned from the kitchen with a boiling kettle of water and poured it on the panda.

"GGGRRRROOOWAAAAHHHH!" The scream came from Genma as he collapsed to the floor.

She smiled evilly at the painful transformation. She then turned and pogoed over to the other Amazons. She turned and faced to two temporarily paralyzed men. Akane had knelt next to her father glaring daggers at the Amazons and betrayal at the doctor. Her feelings of betrayal increase when, it was Kasumi who spoke.

"_Father_ I am _ashamed_ to acknowledge you as such! What would mother say if she knew what you were trying to do to that poor girl?" Kasumi scolded, as her father looked guilty if only for a moment.

"_THAT IS NOT A GIRL_ that is my son a _MAN ABOVE MEN_, I _trained_ him to be a _MAN_!" Ku Lon snorted in disgust, then pogoed up to the down man and looked him straight in the eye, then spat out.

"_You_ trained him to be a thief, a liar, and a cheat until he was old enough to understand those things were bad and quit doing them, you trained him to be your meal ticket, someone _you_ could sell for a quick meal. There are five girls out there with a better claim to _Ranma_ then this weak excuse for a man. You not only dishonored the Saotome name you dishonored the Tendo name, as well as these three young girls!" The elder spat out at the cursed fighter.

Ku Lon turned away from him before he could say anything. She then gave a signal to the Amazons and they picked up Genma and Soun. They then carried them outside and left them in the street outside the restaurant. The two younger Tendo daughters started to follow, when Nabiki turned and looked at her older sister.

"Aren't you coming, Kasumi?" Kasumi shook her head no, and then held up a hand as her two sisters were about to argue with her.

"I cannot in good conscious come back into the house with that man there, not after what he and father did to poor Ranko. I will be staying at Dr. Tofu's; he has a small apartment over the clinic I can rent. I will pick up my belongings tomorrow. Goodbye and take care of each other." She walked over to her sisters; with tears streaming down her face, she hugged them tightly; she whispered to them so only they could hear her.

"#Please understand, leaving you two is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I cannot abide by that promise father made, nor could I condone what they tried to do tonight. I will always be there for you two, and love you dearly, but I must move on and find my own way. Please come and visit when you can.#" She told them her eyes filled with unshed tears.

She leaned in and kissed them both then turned and ran over to the doctor and threw herself into his embrace shaking with sobs. The doctor trying not to go over the edge put his arms around the woman he loved and held her tightly. Akane stared at them scowling then stormed out. Her face filled with jealousy. Nabiki followed, with sadness slipping through the _Ice Queen_ fa ade. Mas Cra locked the door behind them and watched as they dragged home the two old martial artists.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Five

Mas Cra returned to the restaurant, where she found the remaining people were sitting around a large table. Dr. Tofu still held a sobbing Kasumi, but she seemed to be settling down. Mas Cra looked at the crying woman as she felt a kinship with her. She could understand how the girl felt, going against all that you knew, and turning your back on your family was not easy. At times however, it was necessary to survive.

She did just that over two hundred and eighty some odd years ago. When she left the pains of her home behind her and found her way to the Amazons. That was why she had conflicting emotions toward Ran Koh, on the one hand, she understood the pain she was going through, and the fear she felt about getting to close. She was the same way after she left her torturous life behind her, but she did learn to trust and found happiness. That was why she also felt so protective toward the Amazons because they took her in and gave her a new life. They gave her a new family that cared for her, and protected her. That was why she did not like the way Ran Koh dismissed her heritage.

She pogoed over to the table and joined the group, while Kasumi gathered her courage and turned to face them still leaning into Tofu's strong embrace. She smiled sweetly at them, then turned slightly and looked sheepishly at the three Takashi males.

"I am sorry for the behavior of my father, I am afraid he can be a bit over zealous." She sighed deeply while tears still trickled down her cheeks.

"I think child we are more concerned about what will happen to you? You took a great risk distancing yourself from your family." Ku Lon responded to her.

"She will be fine, I will see to that." This was the sanest Tofu had ever been around Kasumi, but she needed him and he would not let her down.

"What we need to know now is, did we make the right decision? Would you please tell us what Ran Koh s story is and what is happening?" He finished looking at each of them, then turning to stare at the destroyed private dining room.

When he looked back, he noticed the gajin male, as he closed his eyes Tofu gasped when he saw the Tao symbol as it glowed on foreign man s forehead. Then it disappeared, making Dr. Tofu wondered if he actually did see the symbol or not. Michael turned to Ku Lon and gave her a slight nod. She nodded in response and turned to the doctor and Tendo woman.

"It seems we have permission to tell you everything. First though I suggest you learn to say Ran Koh s name correctly she prefers the Chinese pronunciation because it honors the life of our great grandmother." Ku Lon then went into everything they knew.

Kasumi and Tofu were in shock, their faces cloud with skepticism until Michael and Anna transform for them. They told them of the monks, and the changes. They told them what they feared might be coming. Their faces paled when Ku Lon told them of Ran Koh's childhood. She told them of the many dangerous and irresponsible training methods, Genma put Ran Koh through. One such training exercise, when he was only ten he had to carry his father and all their supplies and a boulder through a swamp with hungry wolfs snapping at his heels. Kasumi put her hand to her mouth in too much shock to even utter a word, while she listened to how Ran Koh was trained. The matriarch told of the bonding between the young sorceress and Ryoga. When they finished it was nearly three hours later.

Dr. Tofu thought over the information just given to him, his mind tried to deny what he had been told and what he had seen. Try as he might, he could not deny the events he witnessed and the strong feeling of danger he had been feeling lately. The war he was having was evident upon his face when he looked up to those before him. He knew what had to be done he was a healer and a martial artist, but Kasumi would have to be protected. He then turned to face her, he froze with shock when he saw her beautiful eyes filled with fiery anger, he watched as they filled with determination and knew he would not be able to stop her from helping.

"We would like too help. You will need a physician and even though Kasumi has no formal training she has been reading my medical books and has worked in my clinic." The group was a little taken aback by his assertiveness.

"Very well Doctor we would be honored to have your assistance." Michael jumped in before anyone could turn him down.

The Amazon elders turn eyes flashing with anger on Michael, for his presumption, until they saw his Tao glowing brightly. They then realized Michael was telepathically sending this to his leaders even if Ran Koh and Ryoga were unconscious, they knew what was going on. Mas Cra rose from her seat and pogoed over to the two young lovers to be, and put out her hand. Dr. Tofu took it and they shook.

"Ku Lon and I will stop by your office tomorrow to see if we need to do any _special_ training, and to coordinate with you for supplies and such." As she finished, she pogoed back to her seat.

"I believe we might be able to help there too, my youngest daughter is returning home, the day after tomorrow, she too is a doctor. She has been on a training trip to learn the more exotic medical practices." Keitaro offered with an affirmative nod coming from his sons.

"We also offer our skill in the sword, they are still going to need an army, and if there is a danger coming we want to be there." Hayashi spoke up with determination.

"After all Rank Ran Koh and Ryoga are our family and we will not let them fight this battle alone." Hayashi continued while getting nods from both his father and younger brother.

The elders smiled, it seemed the Japanese Amazons were just as much warriors as their Chinese counterparts. Ku Lon nodded her assent then they all rose, saying their good nights, they began to leave. Since they could do no planning until all the sects were together. Ku Lon walked everyone out while the others straightened out the tables in the restaurant. When she returned she looked toward the dining room and shook her head. Walking up to Mas Cra she said sadly.

"I will call the contractor to come an repair that room tomorrow, but I think we will _send the bill_ to Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo for the expense." She finished with distaste.

"You know they won t pay it!" Mas Cra answered with a look of shock.

"Yes, well they can try not to pay, all we need to do is lodge a formal complaint to our connections in the government, and they will take care of the rest." A smile crossed Mas Cra's thin lips, nodding that she liked that idea.

When everything was presentable, they all went to bed. Xian Pu escorted Anna to a suite of rooms on the fifth floor near the soul mates, at her request. Taji and Nodoka refuse to leave with the men so they agreed to share a suite but neither of them slept there. Soon the 'Joketsuzoku Village' settled down for the evening.

(l(l(l)l)l)

During the night the 'Joketsuzoku Village' was awaken by the screams of a frighten child held in the grip of night terrors, Ryoga ran into Ran Koh's bedroom, from her parlor. He found Nodoka and Taji tears streaming down their faces, trying to restrain the still sleeping Ran Koh. The kitten showed much bravery as it stayed near the screaming girl. Ryoga went up to Ran Koh and gently removed Nodoka, as she glared at him. He ignored her while he took Ran Koh in his arms rocking her gently and talking soothingly to her, while caressing her long white golden hair. This helped some, but for some reason she did not stop. It was at this time that Ku Lon entered the room.

"Nephew let her mother try." Ryoga looked suspiciously at the elder then nodded, while Nodoka looked confused.

Nodoka began to understand when she saw Ryoga move so that she could take his place. He helped her to adjust Ran Koh, so that she was cradling the young girl. Nodoka began stroking her hair and quietly talking to her. Tears continued to flow down Nodoka's face and Taji's as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Shh, my precious one, momma is here, quiet my love I have you now, you have nothing to fear." She cooed while she gently rocked the still screaming girl.

"Oh, my poor baby _what_ did he do to you? Shh, shh, I have you now little one, trust your momma, she won t ever leave you again, shh." Then Nodoka started to hum an old lullaby that her mother would sing to her when she had nightmares.

Taji smiled and began to hum it with her daughter. Taji sat down next to her daughter and granddaughter stroking the latter's back. The kitten climbed into Taji's lap and placed a gentle paw onto Ran Koh's back as well.

"I had hoped the merging of the Neko-Ken would have taken away her nightmares." Ryoga said quietly watching the scene with anger flashing in his brown eyes.

"No nephew that pain is too deep it will take a lot of time, love, and support to ease it." Ku Lon stated, while sadly shaking her head.

Slowly Ran Koh quieted to a gentle sobbing while her mother; grandmother and pet tried to comfort her. The calico gently climbed into her lap; she slowly crawled up her chest. When she reached Ran Koh's face, she gave her a gentle lick then curled up on her chest and began to purr. Soon Ran Koh was back into a more relaxed sleep, but still clutching Nodoka tightly. They tried to separate Ran Koh from Nodoka, Ran Koh however, refused to let go. Since they could not get her to let go of her mother, Nodoka decided to stay with her daughter for the night. The others soon left the two alone with only the kitten standing guard.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh reached wakefulness feeling warm and very safe for the first time since she was a child. Snuggling deeper into the softness next to her, her conscious mind finally got around to asking what was she laying on that was kind of lumpy but still soft and comfortable. Her eyelids flutter open and she looked a bit confused, at seeing her grandmother sitting next to her bed.

"Well granddaughter it is about time you awoke. Do you think you can let go of your mother now?" Taji asked with a broad smile and mischievous twinkle gleaming in her soft brown eyes.

Ran Koh blinked not understanding. Then a hand reached up and stroked her head. She started a little, then tilted her head up and saw her mother smiling down at her. She blinked confusedly then turned back to her grandmother totally disoriented.

"You needed your mother last night child, she stayed with you." This was all Taji gave as an explanation.

Ran Koh looked back up at her mother, timidly she reached up and began to caress her cheek, but pulled away as if touching fire. Her mother took her hand and placed it on her cheek, so that Ran Koh could feel her warmth and the tears that were now traveling down her cheek. Ran Koh softly stroked her mother s face, as if to verify that this was not a dream. That she would not wake from a dream and find herself on the road with Genma. That her mother was really, there holding on to her as tightly as she was holding on to her mother. A tear escaped and trickled down Ran Koh's cheek.

"Then it was real? I didn't dream it? I found my momma." She asked with a small wistful smile.

"Yes, my child you found your momma." Nodoka said bolding Ran Koh closer to her, not wanting too ever let go.

Nodoka kissed her forehead then laid her cheek to the top of her head, a wistful smile crossed her face while she held her daughter close. Taji smiling at them, came to the bed, she sat down embracing both her daughter and granddaughter all three crying tears of happiness.

"AAAAAHHHH!" All three women scream at once.

Ryoga burst into the room, to find the three Takashi women panting heavily with big grins on their faces. Ryoga looked at them confused and then Ran Koh with one hand held up a little calico fur ball made for trouble.

"She wanted to be a part of the group hug." Ran Koh said with a giggle.

The little kitten looked at Ryoga with a face of pure innocence and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Ryoga started to laugh, which caused the three ladies too as well. As the door to Ran Koh's room burst, open in charged the males of the Takashi family plus the Amazons and Anna. They all look at the scene with some confusion. They looked from each of the people in the room it was when they heard a quiet 'meow' they began to understand. They all head back down stairs, chuckling, while Ran Koh her mother and grandmother followed behind them, and riding on Ran Koh's shoulder a little playful kitten.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma moved slowly as pain racked his body, he cautiously opened his eyes to find he was in the Tendo Dojo sleeping on the floor. Groaning, while he tried to sit up he looked around to find Soun next to him.

[I guess the girls couldn't get us up to bed.] Genma thought, when he heard a shout as the front door slammed.

"BYE everyone I have an appointment!" Nabiki high tailed it out of the Tendo home.

Genma grimaced in pain, as he got into a sitting position. The first and second-degree burns he received last night were nearly as painful as the pain he went through when shifting shapes. He looked at the burns, and then he began to wonder why his burns were not more severe. He noticed he was still in panda form; he always wondered what a bear would look like without fur. He slowly tried to stand but all he could manage was to roll onto the hard floor, there was a sharp intake of breath as the pain shot through him, when he hit the hard floor. He slowly got to his paws and began to unsteadily head over to his long time friend. He placed one big paw on Soun's chest and started to shake him awake.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun woke slowly to the feeling of sharp nails digging into him. He felt his body being shaken sporadically. Each time he was shook he heard a half grunt half growl of someone in pain. Soun finally opened his eyes to find a large burnt object with long sharp nails, shaking him; he jumped away from the _thing_ with a shout of fear and surprise.

"AAAHHHH!" He landed up against the far wall staring in fear at the large blob of burns.

Akane came running into the Dojo; Soun looked at her and pointed to the huddle of burnt flesh. She rolled her eyes, and walked toward the quivering mass of burns and dumped boiling water over it. The scream that followed could be heard for blocks around.

"_GGGGRRROOOAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH_!"

Genma's pain sensors went on overload and he passed out. Akane snorted in disgust at the unconscious form then turned and left the Dojo. While Soun watched the transformation, last night came barreling back into his mind, he ran to his friend to see if he was all right. Soun tried to find an area of Genma's body that was not burned, which was nowhere. Therefore, he gently reached out and touched a spot that did not seem to be as bad as the others were.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma snapped awake, when the pain registers in his brain came back on-line, telling him, 'someone just touched you, you moron!' He moaned while he tried to sit up. Soun wanted to help him but there was no place to put his hands without causing pain.

Soun became frozen behind his friend when a noxious odor reached him. He looked around frantically wondering where Kasumi was. Then he remembered what else happened last night and he started to bawl. Genma did not want to change again so he quickly snapped a fist backward into Soun. Genma gasped in pain when his burn-covered fist hit his friend. This sent Soun to the other side of the Dojo. When Soun hit the wall, he smiled as blissful unconsciousness took over, with his last thought as he succumbed to the darkness.

[This will teach Saotome to punch me, bwahahaha..ohh.] He collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

"DAD, MR. SAOTOME, BREAKFAST!" Akane hollered from inside the house.

Genma looked up grinning; he jumped to his feet granted in extreme pain. He smiled as he always had time to eat food and free food was the best. He headed into the house, while trying to ignore the pain. He stopped at the dojo door, when he turned to look at the oblivious Soun. He shrugged his shoulders, then turned and left him where he laid. Genma hobbled into the main house he took his seat at the table. He waited anxiously for his breakfast. Akane peeked out of the kitchen to see only a smiling salivating Genma.

"Where's daddy?" She asked with a small tinge of anger in her voice.

"He wasn't feeling well so he is _resting_, I'll eat his share and he could get something later." Genma explained stretching to see what Kasumi was going to be bringing in for breakfast.

Genma salivated as his mind conjured up the delectable delights that Kasumi would make. He took a deep sniff of the air and grunted in pain as it seemed even his nasal passages were burnt and prevented him the pleasure of smelling the heaven sent aromas that was Kasumi s cooking. He did not smell the noxious fumes that emanated from the kitchen. He did not notice the strange greenish black smoke that wafted through the house. He sat there his eyes shut and chopsticks at the ready as he imagined what his breakfast was going to be.

Akane smiled and ducked back into the kitchen. She then came walking in with a huge bowl of food, enough to feed a small army or one Genma Saotome. Since Genma's nasal passages where burned, he could not smell what Akane was bringing to him, so he decided to be polite.

"That _smells_ wonderful Akane, I can hardly wait to eat it." Akane blushed and smiled brightly as she stood at the table.

Genma wondered where the eldest Tendo girl was, shrugging he figured if Akane made it, she must have learned to cook from Kasumi. He figured it must be just as good. Akane placed the bowl in front of the eating machine then waited for him to taste it. Genma stared at the bowl of of..something. It was a mixture of pea green lumps, mud brown congealed sauce, with black chunks of something unrecognizable.

[Is it still bubbling or did something move?] Genma wondered as the concoction plopped and belched with big bubbles.

He stabbed at it with his chopsticks, poking at one of the black chunks when a pea green lump, burst apart releasing a cloud of noxious fumes. He was lucky he could not smell, but it made his eyes start to water. He stirred the concoction, when something grabbed a hold of the chopsticks from deep inside the bowl. Genma pulled hard on his chopsticks, pulling them free from the bowl, looking as if they had been half eaten, gulping he turned a little green around the edges. He looked up at Akane who stood there smiling sweetly at him. He also noticed a faint red glow forming around the girl, as she was getting impatient for him to start eating. He looked from the rapidly expanding aura around her and then to the bowl.

[This should be Ranma's job eating this stuff, to make sure it is safe for _human_ consumption!] Genma thought angrily to himself.

[Well maybe it doesn't taste as bad as it looks, besides it was food, and if it did taste bad with my smeller off line I wouldn t know.] He rationalized then dug into the bubbling mess in front of him.

Akane's aura disappeared when Genma started to eat her food with never before seen gusto, using the Saotome vacuum cleaner technique for eating liberated food. He sucked up the whole bowl in a matter of seconds. Leaning back he gingerly patted his stomach, trying to avoid the burns. Akane stood staring in awed silence as no one ever ate her food. A bright smile formed on her face a smile that lit the room. Genma however had not noticed as his stomach was full and he was happy.

"That was very goo..URP, GASP, GAG, oohh!" He moved like grease lightening to the bathroom, but since his grease was a little too thick, he passed out halfway there.

Akane went from ecstatically happy to raging mad. Akane stomped over to the unconscious man. She was glowing bright red with anger. She pushed him over with her foot, raising her mallet for _righteous_ revenge.

[HOW DARE HE? INSULT MY COOKING!] She thought as she readied to pound the burnt man into the floor.

She looked down at him, and then stopped in mid swing. She stared in fascination as Genma changed from deathly pale, to pea green, to mustard yellow, to burnt orange and so on. She gasped in amazement at what she next saw.

[My what weird colors. I never knew people could turn plaid.] She put her hammer back into hammer space and walked upstairs to get ready for her day.

Genma was left on the floor at the foot of the stairs. His stomach gurgled in protest. While his face continued to turn many shades of sickly colors. A trickle of saliva escaped his mouth and sizzled as it traveled over the burns on his face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh stopped, when she entered the Nekohanten, she stared with her mouth agape. Her face filled with shame when she saw the damage done to the private dining room by her chifire. She bowed her head, staring at the floor, and then watching her feet while she walked slowly over to Ku Lon and Mas Cra. She bowed deeply to them. Then nervously she addressed them.

"I would like to apologize for the damage I did to your restaurant. I would also like to make amends. Please tell me what the cost of the repairs is to the dining room and I will pay to have them done." She stated quietly, while her new family smiled proudly at her.

"Don't worry about it child, we aren't paying for it either, we are sending the bill to Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo." Mas Cra told the sorceress, while patting her lightly on the back.

Ran Koh looked confused for only a moment then a large happy grin crossed her face. In the background, they could hear the telephone ringing. Che Ri brought in some bowls of ramen for the Takashi women. The three women sat and began to eat. Nodoka watched Ran Koh eat like a normal person and wondered why since she was raised by Genma. Ku Lon watched Nodoka's confusion and started to laugh. The women turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"I apologize but Nodoka dear; I noticed your confusion at Ran Koh's table manners that was one of the many benefits she received when she merged with our ancestor Ra Koh." Nodoka nodded, and Ran Koh blushed slightly.

La Si entered the room and whispered to Ran Koh she excused herself and followed her friend. As the Takashi's watch, her leave Nodoka turned to her distant cousin. She had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Cousin Ku Lon, mother has told me that *sigh* while I am married to Genma, I cannot claim my right to my Amazon Heritage and be a true part of my daughter's life?" She asked bowing her head with some embarrassment.

"Yes, that is correct it was a decree from the council of elders, but you would always be a part of Ran Koh's life you are her mother. Why are you thinking of changing that status?" Ku Lon looked at the young mother.

Mas Cra hearing where the conversation was going quietly joined them, this was now becoming Amazon business, and that included her. Ku Lon smiled to her friend to show her appreciation for joining them. They turned to Nodoka to wait for her to reply. She sighed deeply then looked up decisively, she noticed the other matriarch had joined them; she paused for a moment then continued.

"Yes, I plan to change that immediately. I have asked mother to talk to father, about ending the marriage. Mother has told me that you had my son declared dead! I would use that and the fact that he stole Ranma from me as the reasons, plus abandonment." She said with a single tear escaping for the loss of her child.

Ran Koh returned to the group a big smile on her face. She bowed to everyone, and then gave her mother, grandmother, and aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"That was Michael my things have come in I will be going over to get them. I will see you sometime tomorrow, after the meeting with the others." She said turning to leave.

"Would you like some help?" Ku Lon asked her, knowing the answer before she did.

"No thank you I shall be fine." They watch her leave.

Nodoka watched with a look of worry. Ku Lon reached over and patted her arm. She had gotten the other woman's attention. Nodoka turned to see Ku Lon as she smiled at her.

"Don't worry; she is going to her lab she will probably take Ryoga to help with the move." Ku Lon explained to them.

Nodoka watched her daughter walk away with Ryoga by her side, a sad look crossed her face, as this was a part of her daughter's life she was not allowed to access. Nodoka sighed heavily then stared sadly at her teacup.

"Don't feel to left out dear she protects the location religiously, I was able to get her to allow me to go, because she is storing some of the Amazon artifacts for me while I am in Japan. I needed to go to make sure they were stored properly. I however do not go there unless invited." Ku Lon finished with a wistful smile.

Nodoka nodded understanding then something came to her, a tiny smile crossed her face. She would await Ran Koh's return to see if her idea would work out. The other three women watch Nodoka with some confusion.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Ran Koh arrive at the back entrance of the 'Yankee Trader" where Michael was waiting for them. Since neither teen could drive Ran Koh reluctantly agreed to allow Michael to drive them and since there were three moving vans of things he would be the one to drive the vans to and from the lab.

Ran Koh had been working toward this day ever since she found her laboratory. She had been carefully scouring her magic books looking for a quick and easy way to get the items up the mountain. She found several spells that might do the trick, the problem was one spell took too long to prepare for; the other one took too much energy. She believed her best chance was with the levitation spell. In practicing the spell she found she liked flying; she also trained to lift a considerable amount of weight.

It only took twenty minutes to get close enough to the mountain; soon Ran Koh and Ryoga got out of the truck. They opened the back, and stared at all of their things. Quietly Ran Koh casts her spell, Ryoga watched always in awe of the power she could wield. The items in the truck began to glow; as Ran Koh backed away, they floated out of the truck. Once they were clear, Ryoga closed the truck door, and then tapped the side of it, signaling Michael. He then left to get the next batch of furniture.

Ryoga watched for a moment while Michael drove away, he then jumped to the top of the items still floating off the ground. Then he sat down next to Ran Koh; he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. He called forth his aura feeding the additional energy to her. They began to rise; in minutes, they ascend the mountain. They soon reach the plateau that held Ran Koh's laboratory. The sorceress lowered the items onto the ledge then jumped down and opened the door. Next she and Ryoga started carrying everything inside the cave. They use their golden white auras as a light source until they could light the torches. Once they had deposited the first load, Ran Koh took a hold of Ryoga and floated them back down the mountain in time to meet the second load.

I think while we are here you can start teaching some magic. Since the final merging I seem to be able to do magic. Ryoga said as he looked back up the mountain with awe and eager anticipation.

Sure thing bud, but don t be to upset if you can t do the more powerful spells that could be something that might happened. Ran Koh told him as she magically pulled the next delivery from the van not seeing as Ryoga nodded.

(l(l(l)l)l)

By late afternoon Ryoga and Ran Koh were busy as they set up the furnishings. When Michael returned to his shop, he would call Anna to have her meet him at the 'Yankee Trader" in the morning early then they would pick the two of them up there, then it was off to the airport. Ran Koh kept getting this feeling that something big was going to happen tomorrow, but she could not figure out what.

Ran Koh levitated the furniture into its proper place then Ryoga set about to putting it up. She still could not believe Michael talked her into an oak dining room set which she decided she wanted to keep at its smallest size, which sat four. Ryoga, however, suggested leaving it expanded, as a worktable; in addition, they would not have to store the leaves anywhere. It came with the three leaves, and including the additional chairs the table could seat up to twenty people comfortably. She did like the dark reddish brown finish though. After all the furniture was disbursed she went to help Ryoga with the setup.

She entered her room and Ryoga was just finishing putting the frame together on the king size cast iron frame with intricate scrolling at the head and footboard. At the four corners of the bed were long twisted spirals that reach to about eight feet in height. They were all connected with a double row of the same twisting cast iron. The same intricate scroll work connecting them together. There were small rings hanging from the lower bar which she would be hanging white lace curtains, just for effect. There was also a dresser, an armoire closet, two nightstands and a vanity table and bench. Once everything was in place they went to start on Ryoga's room.

Ryoga chose a king size four-poster bed made of dark maple with onyx inlaid. She knew it cost a lot of money, but to her Ryoga's friendship was worth that and even her life if it need be. There was also the same type of additional furniture that they put into Ran Koh's room; although Ryoga didn't want, the vanity Ran Koh got it anyway. All the bedrooms had the same type of furniture, only the materials changed. In one room, there was brass, in another room there was light maple, and in the last was a combination of dark oak, brass, and mother of pearl.

When they finished with the bedrooms, they went to each of the levels and adjusted all the furnishings. Finally, they were able to start on the main floor. They set up about one hundred library shelves, Ran Koh's desk with two bookstands, and Ryoga's desk. Then they set up in four of the six side caves another hundred or so storage shelves. Using their speed techniques, they were done around one o'clock in the morning. It was then, they finally were able to sit down and have a quick dinner of ramen, and then they headed to bed exhausted. This night there were no nightmares, this night they slept peacefully, Ryoga, Ran Koh, and kitten Ranma had named Cali.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Morning came early for the soul mates but not welcomed. Since Cali did not get to explore this strange new place last night, she decided she wanted to do so today, very early. She slowly stalked up Ran Koh's leg. Then when she was at mid thigh, she jumped and landed on the still tender chest of Ran Koh. It seemed her fast healing techniques amazeed the Amazons and her family. She took them for granted since she had had to rely on them for so long. Ran Koh was happy when she was able to explain them well enough to teach them to Ryoga. Cali landed squarely on her chest; Ran Koh let out a half grant half groan. She then opened one eye to see the kitten staring right into it. It was almost like she knew which eye she was planning to open.

{Hello, momma Ran Koh, time to get up and play!} The little kitten told her telepathically, while leaning in closed to Ran Koh's open eye.

Ran Koh threw her arm over her eyes and groaned. The little kitten started to lick her face to which Ran Koh gave and exasperated sigh and looked at the kitten from under her arm. She then blew a raspberry at the little cat while she slowly crawled out of bed. Cali batted at her hair and her little paw snagged a tangle.

"_Oww_, you little varmint!" She complained with a broad smile.

Ran Koh picked up the little kitten and exited her room. She shivered at the coldness of the main room compared to hers. She then leapt to the ledge that housed Ryoga's room. She gently pushed Cali through the curtain.

{Poppa Ryoga likes to play too, why don't you go wake him.} Cali trotted off happily into the room.

Ran Koh leapt back to her landing and reentered her bedchamber. She sat at the vanity brushing out her hair; she picked a strand of her golden white hair off her red satin pajama top. She didn't like wearing the bottoms they were to constricting. The silence was soon shattered by Ryoga. As his scream filled the vast space of the cave. An impish smile adorned Ran Koh s lips.

"AAAHHHH!" He came out of his room huffing and puffing with Cali hanging off his bandana using her claws and teeth for a firm hold.

Ran Koh peeked out at him and started to laugh, she tried to stop, to hold it in but could not. Ryoga heard her and jumped to her room, while making sure Cali was secure enough to make the jump. He stormed in; to see Ran Koh laughing, intermixed with gasps. She was holding her sides, doubled over in pain from laughing. She fell onto her bed, when she looked up and saw Ryoga with a dangling Cali that did not seem to want to let go of his bandana; she began to laugh even harder.

Ryoga was wearing a pair of silk green pajama bottoms. He also wore a white muscle tee shirt. His hair a jumbled mess, which Cali enjoyed making messier. Ryoga stormed up to her, he stared down at her while pointing at the playing kitten.

"_You_ put her up to this didn't you?" He demanded of his giggling friend.

"She wanted to play I thought you would like to play with her?" She gasped out between fits of laughter.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air exasperated. He turned to leave but stopped and dislodged a struggling Cali and put her on the bed next to Ran Koh. Then he left to get dressed. Ran Koh cradled the small kitten, still giggling.

{Did you and Poppa Ryoga had fun? We will have to do that more often, won t we?} She asked the little cat, Cali nodding vigorously.

After they finished getting dressed the two martial artists jumped down the plateaus to the main floor. They started a fire for their breakfast. Then they did a quick warm up, with a little sparring until it was ready. When breakfast was ready, they sat at the end of the new table closest to the fire. Ran Koh put a bowl of food down for Cali. She also put some water. They all ate in silence.

When they were done they put everything away, to get the place ready for their visitors. Ryoga suggested that they have their meeting in the laboratory, an idea she was not happy with, but it did make sense. Since this place was protected from, prying eyes and ears. Ryoga headed to the steep incline coming into the main room and started using his fists to make some steps, Ran Koh checked the bookshelves, eyeing them up.

"Do you think that will be enough?" Ryoga asked her, with a smirk.

"'Fraid not. I want to fill this entire level, except where our desks and the table is, of course." Ryoga looked at the young sorceress, with wide eyes.

Ran Koh started mentally calculating how many more shelves she had to get. A third of the shelves were actually wine racks with holes for the wine. Ran Koh planned to use them for the scrolls. Ryoga worked on finishing the entry steps. The cracking and shattering of stone resonated throughout the caves. Ran Koh using her extra speed removed her entire library of spell books, magic and martial arts scrolls from her dimensional space. She found that each hole in the wine rack was big enough for three scrolled to fit safely. She felt any more than that and they might be damaged. She loaded them onto the shelves sorting them as she went along. She then went to the vault plateau and unloaded her collection of magical artifacts, gold and precious gemstones, being sure to keep them away from the Amazon treasures being stored there.

She next went to the landing where she had her lab for making potions, and deposited her collection of dried ancient herbs, spices, and weird plants she retrieved from Ra Koh's old lab. She checked to make sure she had unloaded everything then pulled out one more item the white crystal with the rainbow of colors running through it. She turned, about to place it in the vault when she decided against it and returned it to her dimensional space.

Ryoga finished the stairs a couple of hours later. He was also able to raise the ceiling of the entry a couple of feet as well. They were not perfect but they made it easier getting in and out. Ran Koh then came over, took all the rubble, and placed it in some storage boxes. Ryoga watched, confused as to why she was saving it.

"Magic stuff." She told him when she saw his confused look.

There was still time before, Michael and Anna were to show up so they first sat at the table and Ran Koh started going over the magical training tome she had bout in China to learn the language of magic. She realized Ra Koh was right and at the final merging Ryoga was able to do magic how strong they would need to test. She just wanted to get him training on it because now it was unconscious and he could hurt an innocent or himself. He had already learned to speak the magic language with Ran Koh so she started on his first lesson. Once they finished and had finished several lessons. They still had time for them to worked on designing the drying rack for plants, the racks for the larder and the walkway to the upper levels.

They finish just as it was time to go. Ran Koh picked up Cali and the two soul mates headed out. The designs and a list of materials they would need to do the new work, along with the number of additional bookcases and wine racks. She stored the list in her dimensional space. Ryoga placed his list and designs in his own sub space. It went with all his other belongings. Glad Ran Koh had showed him the technique. He was not only able to carry more but when he got lost his stuff was always with him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

At the base of the mountain sat a fifteen-passenger van, Michael still did not know why he brought such a big vehicle. Anna watched out the window, looking up at the mountain for the two leaders of the Tiger sect. Soon she saw movement coming down the mountain.

"I see them!" She excitedly told Michael.

To the amazement of both, Ryoga and Ran Koh were jumping down the mountain like two mountain goats instead of using Ran Koh's magic. Their speed and agility was a little awe-inspiring. When the martial artists landed next to the van, Ran Koh with an eyebrow raised went over to the driver side and leaned slightly in, Cali reaching out to play with the finger Michael offered her.

"Why such a big car?" She asked him looking inside, while handing him the list of number of bookcases and wine racks for him to order.

"I don't know, but something told me to bring it!" He responded with a shrug, taking the list and giving it a quick glance.

[Uh, oh better be on watch.] Ran Koh thought to herself.

She, Ryoga and Cali climbed into the back behind Michael and Anna. Then they took off toward the airport, Cali jumping from the front seat to the back exploring the whole van. They arrive at the airport a half an hour later. Michael parked near the terminal and the four of them and one kitten headed inside. Entering the terminal Ran Koh kept a tight rein on Cali so she did not get lost or hurt. They checked the arrival boards then headed for the area where the international flights landed. When the four cursed friends arrived at the luggage area they were surprised by the presence of another.

"Uncle Hiroshi, what are you doing here?" Ran Koh smiled as she hugged her uncle.

"I am waiting for your aunt; she is on a flight coming from South America." He told her while he played with Cali.

Have you given this little demon a name yet? He asked as the kitten nipped at his wiggling fingers.

Yes we decided on Cali. Ran Koh said as she looked at Ryoga and smiled.

It seemed the Kami had decided that all the sects meet at once, as three planes from three vastly different locations, all emptied into the baggage area at once. The five move out of the direct line of traffic while they wait for their parties. Ran Koh learned that he and her aunt would be going directly to the Nekohanten, because everyone was there waiting for the arrival of her and the Phoenix sect. Ran Koh chuckled, at this; the others looked over at her with a small amount of confusion except for Ryoga he too was chuckling.

They stood around and made small talk, Ran Koh asked questions about her aunt. What she was like? She got the full description, a doctor training in unusual medical practices, much like Dr. Tofu; she planned to open a clinic near Juuban. They were all so engrossed in the conversation each having their own opinions, fears, and curiosity that none of them notice the three groups of people heading toward them, but the groups noticed them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon and Mas Cra were returning to the Nekohanten after visiting Tofu's clinic the Doctor and his new fianc e following closed behind them. They insisted on returning with the matriarchs since they would be acting as the healers of the cursed warriors they wanted to get to know them.

"It was so nice of Cologne to send Cyan and Cherri to help me remove my things this morning, don't you think so Dr..um Tofu?" Kasumi asked blushing at the slip she made.

"Yes, and after what happen I am in debt to them for their foresight." He answered with a slight shudder and pulled her closer to him.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Dr. Tofu, Kasumi and the two Amazon warriors, Cy Sin and Che Ri enter the Tendo home. There was an ominous quiet over the house. They enter the main living area and notice the empty bowl on the dining table. There was still residue of something unwholesome in the bowl. The smell coming from it was enough to gag a maggot; Cy Sin leaned over the bowl then drew back quickly holding her nose. She reached out as if she planned to taste it. Kasumi reached out and grabbed her hand preventing her from touching the substance.

"Please don't, my little sister Akane thinks she is a good cook, but I am afraid that everything she cooks, is very toxic and sometimes even alive." Both the Amazons looked at her with dubious looks until what was left in the bowl began to emit a high pitch whine, shattering the bowl.

They all four backed away from the table and headed for Kasumi's room to get her things, climbing the stairs they heard a low groan. The Amazons pulled their weapons from some hidden place. Cy Sin pulled out a set of tunfa but instead of the hard wood Kasumi was use to seeing they had finely honed eighteen inch steel blades, over a ten inch well worn leather covered handles. The blades sat at a forty-five degree angle to the looped handles, which she had her hands through.

Che Ri carried an oversized Kusarigama the looped handle was three feet long and the sickle blade was two and a half feet. A six foot knotted loop hung from the handle a small steel spiked ball about the size of a ping-pong ball was attached to the end of the loop. The spikes were not sharp, but if thrown right could cause massive damage. The knots in the loop were every four inches for allowing Che Ri to slip her wrist through. This also allowed her to hold the loop close the to the haft by catching the knots. Then when she needed the whip like extension it could easily be let free for use.

Cy Sin and Che Ri went up the stairs ahead of Kasumi and Tofu, when they round the corner there lying on the hall floor was a very sick Genma, crawling to the Tendo bathroom. When they call the all clear, Kasumi came around the wall into the hall.

"Oh my!" She placed her hand over her mouth.

Tofu did a quick examination then stood shaking his head. He helped Kasumi over the downed martial artist. Then he looked Kasumi directly in the eyes.

"I am afraid he was the one who ate Akane's cooking." He said looking at the suffering man.

"I pressed some shiatsu points so in a few minutes he will be strong enough to get to the bathroom other than that he is on his own." The Amazons glared at the young doctor and he ignored them.

They went to Kasumi's room where she packed everything she wanted, mostly her clothes, and jewelry, but from a tall book shelf she removed an old well worn brown leather book, a tear trickled down her cheek as she rubbed her hand over it lovingly. Tofu came to her and placed his arms around her. She looked at him with a small wistful smile.

"It was mother's, she gave it to me before she died. It was passed from eldest daughter to eldest daughter in her family." She sniffed a little then gently placed the old cookbook safely in her suitcase.

They left her room when they passed the bathroom they could hear the retching of the panda man. The two Amazons smiled sardonically. When they headed down stairs, they saw Soun as he staggered into the house from the Dojo he looked at the shattered remains of the bowl on the table and shook his head. He then looked up to see Kasumi and the others. He ran to her crying buckets.

"_Oh, my baby girl is back_! You came back to save me from a fate worse then death!" He had not noticed that Akane entered the room from the kitchen.

"No, father I am here just to pick up my belongings, I am returning with my fianc to the clinic." Soun staggered back as if punched, Akane froze in mid step.

"Fian...Fianc ? You can t be engaged! Until Ranma chooses, you all are his fianc e!" Soun cried out unheard of anger appearing on his face.

"_No father_, I will _not_ honor a promise made over alcohol, and neither will the others. Ranma is _dead_, he was _killed_ by your friend. _There is no promise to fulfill_! Good bye father." She turned and started to leave with the doctor carrying her bags and the Amazons following behind.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun felt his anger build, he could not allow this to happen Kasumi was promised to Ranma until he chose. He howled in rage that manifested itself into his demon head technique. He lunged forward toward the two Amazons who turn and stared at him with impressed looks.

[They're not afraid. They are supposed to be afraid!] Ran through Soun's mind, his demon head then gaped when he heard them talking.

"Ooo, look he did a demon head almost as good as Li Ly!" Cy Sin commented while she walked around him.

"It isn t bad I guess. It is just to Kabuki-ish for me. Li Ly's has a more ferocious look to hers." Che Ri commented with a bored expression.

"Well yes I agree but he did a nice job with all the pretty colors don't you think?" Cy Sin continued while examining the demon head more closely.

"Yes they are nice but it takes away from the fierceness of the technique." Came Che Ri's analytical reply.

Soun suddenly deflated, while the women critiqued his technique. He stood watching them argue back and forth over his demon head and someone named Lily. He watched with first disbelief, then uncertainty, which began to grow into anger. While the women continued on, his anger grew, into full-blown rage. With a yell loud, enough to be heard at the Nekohanten Soun lunged for the women. He took a defensive stance challenging them to combat. The women looked up at the Tendo patriarch, they both looked at him with contempt, but pulled their weapons and readied themselves for combat.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane heard the battle cry of her father, which effectively brought her out of her shock the first thing she saw was Kasumi being held by Dr. Tofu. She felt her heart breaking, while she watched as Tofu protected her sister. Her shattered heart quickly turned to jealousy, and rage. When somewhere in the back of her mind her little voice began to wonder.

[Why isn t Tofu going crazy? He was never normal around Kasumi! As long as he was going crazy I had a chance at him.] She began to rationalize.

[He was probably lying to me about that, he was using me! He was just as much a pervert as the boys at school. He was probably going to have his way with me then dump me for Kasumi. HE WAS LEADING ME ON!] She raged to herself.

Akane watching the lovers began to glow brightly, she pulled out her mallet. She then stalked toward Kasumi and Tofu with blood rage coursing through her. Akane was halfway across the room when from the corner of her eyes she spotted the color cyan. She turned and her aura flashed even brighter. With a gleam of revenge in her eyes she headed straight for Cy Sin.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOME AND STEAL MY SISTER!" Akane screamed at the cyan hair beauty, Cy Sin turned to look at the new threat and found it wanting.

"What do you want _little girl_? You are no threat to me; I proved that the other night." Cy Sin said calmly to the raging girl.

"I AM THE BEST MARTIAL ARTIST IN NERIMA, YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!" Akane continued to scream at her.

"_IF_ you are the best then we have nothing to fear from you or anyone else here, do we?" Cy Sin taunted her with a condescending grin.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" Akane screamed as she attacked hammer raised.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the Tendo bathroom, Genma slowly got to his feet; he headed for the sink to wash his face then thought better of it.

[I'll get some boiling water from downstairs.] He thought while he staggered to the exit.

[We gotta get Kasumi back, or Akane is going to kill me with what she tried to pass off as food.] He reached the door, stepping out into the hall he heard the commotion coming from below.

Genma silently went to the landing, looking over the scene he focused on Kasumi with a suitcase next to her. His eyes widen when he realized she was leaving. He heard Tendo screaming that Kasumi was one of Ranma's fianc es until he chose. Then he watched as Soun and Akane faced off against the Amazons. Watching them with a critical eye, he knew that the Tendos were outclassed.

He decided if he wanted to keep eating good food Kasumi had to stay, but he wasn't going to get himself killed fighting a losing battle with the Amazons, after all Kasumi wasn t his daughter. He watched Tofu as he took a defensive stance, smirking he decided the doctor would be no match for a master of the Anything Goes style. With a battle cry, Genma jumped over the railing to land in front of the doctor.

He forgot about his burns until he touched down he gasped in pain, using all his will power he pushed the throbbing pain to the back of his mind, and took a stance against the doctor. He leered lustfully at Kasumi, but not for carnal reasons, but for her ability to fix him eatable food.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu Ono watched as sides were drawn for the right of Kasumi to leave the Tendo home. He watched sadly while Akane and Soun faced off against their Amazon escorts. He put Kasumi's luggage down then took a defensive stance in front of his fianc e, to better intercept any stray blows.

Tofu jumped in surprise when Genma landed in front of him, he watched as the overweight man lost his balance for a second, but righted himself without completely falling. Tofu could still see the effects of Akane's cooking on the Anything Goes master, which he knew was his only saving grace against this opponent.

"Well, boy it looks like Tendo wants his daughter to stay here. I am inclined to agree with him. I want her back too; I am not going to eat what her sister tried to pass off as food." Genma snarled at Tofu in a low voice.

"I think I will insist that my son marry Kasumi, after all when he inherits the Dojo, I will be living here enjoying the fruits of his labors, and I will want someone who can serve me a decent meal." Genma mused with a sly grin, as he again leered at Kasumi.

Tofu saw the look Genma gave his fianc e, and knew there was no sexual interest in it, just the fact that she could cook food he could eat. Tofu felt his anger growing, but put a rein on it, knowing that letting anger take control in a fight was a sure way to lose that fight, especially with an Anything Goes master.

"I also wouldn t have to worry about her back talking me, or threatening me with a mallet or katana!" Genma continued while taking up his stance.

Tofu was seething with rage, it had taken him years to be able to talk normally to Kasumi, and last night they stayed up till dawn talking he told her how he felt and asked if she would be his wife. When she agreed he almost lost it again, but the kiss she gave him put an end to that. He was not about to let this idiot take away his reason for living.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons with their weapons at the ready, waited for the attack. Soun and Akane attacked with all the skill they possessed. Soun lunged toward Che Ri, using every dirty trick the master ever taught him, but his inactivity over the past ten years showed itself quickly.

He threw punch after punch alternating with vicious kicks to her head and lower abdomen. Che Ri dodged his attacks with a speed that shocked Soun, but he kept sending in blows. Che Ri blocked a kick intended for her stomach using her Kusarigama's long handle.

They were ordered not to fight unless they had to and then _definitely_ not to use lethal force. Alternating between blocks with her arms and the haft of her weapon Che Ri reached inside the openings left in Soun's defenses to land her attacks. One set of attacked pushed Soun back out of range of her and her weapon.

Soun marveled at the fluid grace of the woman before him. To him it was like trying to fight the power of the ocean, calm, forceful, and unpredictable. He blocked several of the blows of her Kusarigama then watched closely in amazement as she changed her use of it.

Che Ri let the whip loop free as it extended to its full length, of six feet, then she quickly spun the weapon grasping the handle near the blade, she rested the sickle blade against her arm. Taking the studded steel ball on the loop and swinging it out at Soun's legs. Soun tried to evade the whip coming at him but this was more exertion then he was use to, the studded ball wrapped around one of Soun's ankles, as it swung around it smashed into the other one. Soun grunted in pain, Che Ri then pulled up hard on the shaft pulling Soun off his feet. Before Soun could rise he heard the scream of his friend and in that momentary distraction, Che Ri used the haft of her weapon to knock Soun unconscious.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane lunged at the woman who the night before last beat her so quickly. In her, mind the woman just got lucky, and nothing more. She ran forward with her mallet over head, to bring it down with all her strength in one massive blow. The Amazon watched her opponent with a keen eye, as the mallet made its downward swing Cy Sin made her move. She grabbed the mallet with one hand in an iron grasp, she pulled her arm back toward her causing the Tendo girl to stumble forward to try to keep her balance. Then Cy Sin snaked out a leg kicking Akane in her stomach with the force of a raging bull, she knocked the girl back into the wall opposite them.

"I was right if that is the best you can do we have nothing to fear from _the best martial artist in Nerima!_" Cy Sin spoke to her sarcastically while shitting her tunfa back into two hands.

Akane looked up from where she landed rage filling her eyes, she quickly looked to her father, in hopes of help, but saw him in a battle with the other Amazon bimbo.

"_YOU BIMBO I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BEST!_" Akane jumped to her feet and charged the cyan hair warrior.

Akane used her full strength as she punched toward Cy Sin's face, her blow never landed it was blocked by Cy Sin's forearm. Akane started to throw punch after punch, she also threw some kicks but Cy Sin either dodged, at almost the speed of light or blocked them with her arm or tunfa.

[Man she's fast!] Akane thought while trying to break Cy Sin's jaw.

Cy Sin was a cautious fighter, she liked to let her opponents tire themselves out, she would attack if the situation called for it but she was like the tortoise slow and steady. Her motions during a battle were never wasted. She utilized every move, to make them count. She liked to save her energy for when she could land a killing blow.

Akane was getting angrier as Cy Sin wove in and out of her blows, always with a condescending smirk across her face. When Cy Sin had landed her hit, it was like she was being hit with a jackhammer. Akane thought she saw an opening in the warrior s defenses and went in for the kill. What she saw was the trap Cy Sin had set for her. Akane did a quick roundhouse to the Amazon's mid section, but when she felt it hit, her smile faded, something was wrong. She looked back at the warrior to see that Cy Sin had taken a hold of her leg. Although Cy Sin really wanted to she did not break the leg.

"You are lucky we have orders not to fight at _full strength_." Cy Sin snarled at a shocked Akane.

While Akane paused at the implications of the Amazon's threat leaving an opening. Cy Sin reached out with a snap kick to the younger Tendo's jaw sending her again back into the same wall as before. Akane took a little longer to catch her breath this time. She looked up at the other woman while rubbing her jaw where a bruise was forming.

[I am not going to let this BITCH win!] With determination, Akane rose; her eyes narrow, then she pulled her family honor sword from nowhere.

[She wants weapons fighting I will give her just that!] Akane thought as she waved the sword to get use to its weight.

Akane lunged in for the kill, but her sword met stiff opposition when it hit the center of Cy Sin's crossed tunfa. The warrior arced her tunfa left forcing the katana with them, and then she snapped out with another vicious kick to Akane's mid section. The Tendo heir staggered back falling to her knees, with her arms across her stomach. Akane looked up from the floor while trying to catch her breath, she saw the cyan hair girl throw her sword onto the stairs and then took a ready stance with two deadly tunfa in her hands. Akane rose to begin her charge again, glowing brightly while nearing the Amazon, she then made her mistake. She paused at the sound of a scream. This gave Cy Sin her opening, she lashed out with one of her tunfa using the handle she hit the girl in the head causing her to black out.

"Your lucky you were Kasumi's sister or I would had killed you!" She spits venomously at the unconscious girl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu Ono decided to show Genma and the Tendo clan his gi was not just for show, he had never felt this much anger at anyone, until this fat slob of a man in front of him, demanding he leave Kasumi to weight on him hand and foot. Tofu took a defensive stance, knowing that he truly was no real match for the Anything Goes master, but he smiled knowingly that he was not helpless either.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma saw as the smile came to the young doctors face, but thought nothing of it, he jumped in planning to overwhelm the doctor, with a series of intense blows. Genma began to throw his punches and was surprised that the doctor was able to block more than two thirds of them. He felt several of them break through the doctor s defenses, but Tofu was able to throw those that got through off enough so as not to cause too much damage. Genma blinked in surprise when he felt several of the doctors punches as they landed on him, no wait they were not punches. Shock crossed Genma's face as he flipped back away from the doctor, when he landed he fell to one knee, his left arm useless.

Genma rose knowing now that the healer was more formidable then he gave him credit. As he gave the other man a condescending smile, Genma felt he was not, better than him. He would rue the day he went up against Genma Saotome! The man lunged in more carefully trying to keep his remaining good arm away from the doctor s attempt to use pressure points. Genma used his numbed shoulder as a battering ram and rammed into Tofu's mid section. The doctor gasped out the air in his body but kept presence of mind and immobilized Genma's other arm.

Genma's eyes went wide when he realized his mistake and he took another flip out of the range of Tofu. Genma landed unsteadily, he almost fell, but was able to stay on his feet. He decided there was only one alternative left the doctor had to go down. He smiled sarcastically at the young man, and then lunged in for the kill.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu stood trying to catch his breath while rubbing his stomach, Genma's ramming him almost cost him, but he was able to keep thinking and took out his other arm. Tofu watched while Genma caught his balance and then began to grin at him. Tofu readied himself for anything as he watched Genma charge in with furious kicks. When the kicks began to fly at him, Tofu blocked them at first, he needed Genma to come in closer to get to the pressure points he needed. He feigns being overwhelmed to force the man closer. He watched as Genma began to smile even wider thinking he had won this fight.

"Giving up boy, that is better all the way around. Kasumi belongs here it is her duty to serve this family." Genma taunted the doctor as he prepared to force the good doctor s rage over the edge.

"You know I think instead of Kasumi going to Ranma, I think I will keep her as my mistress, it has been a long time." Genma said smiling as the rage came across the doctor s face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu blocked more of Genma's kicks, while he tried to control the rage at the thought of this slob putting his hands on Kasumi, and the fact that Soun would probably allow it to happen. He was just beginning to get the rage under control when he changed his tactics. He decided to let this pig think he was out of control, as any good martial artist knew you must control your anger or you lose the fight. He let his rage show. He smiled to himself when the trick worked; Genma got over confident and moved in closer for the final blow. Genma aimed a strong snap kick for the young man's head, but was surprised when Tofu ducked under his leg, grabbing it then swept his other out from under him. Genma tried to flip up and out of the way but when he landed he collapsed to the floor.

Tofu used the technique his old master taught him. When he ducked under the other man's leg he sent a needle size beam of chi into points along the leg he had taken hold of, he then stood up and swept the other leg out from under his opponent. The shiatsu points he began to press were old like the ones the Amazons used to punish the panda-man before him. Although, he doubts the Amazons had forgotten them.

Tofu stood in a neutral readied stance while watching the man before him. Genma back flipped away from the doctor when he landed he crumpled to the ground in intolerable pain. He screamed out, and as the darkness overtook his senses, he looked to the victor to see not the eyes of a weak healer but that of a powerful warrior. As Genma slid into blissful darkness, he realized he was in over his head.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGG!" Genma fell in a pile of flesh and bones.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi came up behind her fianc tears streaming down her face as she stared at the man that threaten to force himself on her. She knew that her father was weak willed enough to have let it happen. She realized especially if it meant joining the two schools. Tofu turned and wrapped his arms around his love. He then guided her to the door. The four people then left the Tendo home after gathering Kasumi's belongings again and headed out of the house. Leaving behind two unconscious Tendos and Genma, whose leg twitched in pain even while unconscious.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons and lovers slowly walk back to the clinic, Kasumi trying to stop the flow of tears. The Amazons led the way carrying her bags, thinking they should have at least killed the panda-man. They were met at the clinic by the elders. The elders smile when told of the fight and of the ancient shiatsu points that Tofu used on Genma.

"So doctor it seems you know of some of the forgotten pressure points as well?" Mas Cra asked through a malevolent smile.

"Yes my old sensei, may not know as many as the Amazons, but he did know quite a few of the forgotten ones. That one was a particular favorite." Tofu explained while leading them into the small apartment Kasumi was using.

"Elder, which point did he use?" Cy Sin asked curiosity written on the face of her and Che Ri.

"There are several pressure points here on the back of the leg just above the heel and behind the knee that can only be reached with a pin point chi beam, which immobilizes the leg for several weeks, _but_ using these points causes great pain for the duration." Ku Lon answered her.

"As a healer how do you justify using it?" Che Ri asked looking at the doctor.

"Normally I couldn t but when he told me that he planned on seeing Kasumi back in that house so she could be his personal cook to fix him a pleasurable meal. I lost my control." He told her guilt written over his face.

"That in itself of course was not enough to warrant the use of them, but when he said that he decided that Kasumi was to be his mistress and that Soun would allow it, I decided he did not deserve any consideration." Kasumi came up to her fianc ; she wrapped her arms around him from behind, as she placed her chin on his shoulder she whispered in his ear.

"#You did it to protect me, do not let the likes of him make you feel guilty.#" She whispered as she kissed his ear, as he reached up and grabbed her hands in his, bringing them to his lips covering them in kisses.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

The two elders and the young lovers walked into the Nekohanten, to find not only the Amazons but all the Takashi Clan and two new people they had never seen. It looked as if they were waiting for something, or _someone_ to make an appearance. The new comers came up to the table, Hiroshi stood and started to make the introductions of the two newest members of the Sects support team.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The four cursed friends listen to the tales of monsters in Juuban and the warriors who fight them. The Tiger Sect leaders wondered if it was a precursor to what was to come. The four sect members started to ask Ran Koh's uncle Hiroshi questions at the same time, wanting more information. Then collectively they suddenly stopped when all four of their Tao symbols began to glow. They turned to see eleven people with the same glowing emblems, but in different colors. Four of the symbols were in the copper/red, two in the gold/white, and five in the silver/black.

"#_Oh my_!# Ran Koh and Anna whispered in surprise at the same time.

Two people who had not had the symbols came forward one a young female of about twenty-eight or so. She reminded Ran Koh of her mother except for the fact she had the soft brown eyes of her grandmother. The other was a tall male with salt and pepper gray hair about the same age as Uncle Hiroshi.

"Mirako!" Hiroshi pushed ahead of the four glowing sect members and scooped his sister up into a huge embrace.

"Ok brother put me down and introduce me to my niece!" Hiroshi stopped and looked at his sister with awe and surprise while he lowered her to the ground.

"How did you...?" She pointed to the group with the silver/black glowing symbols.

"They told me." She indicated the group with the silver/black Tao symbols.

Ran Koh stepped forward and bowed to her aunt she signaled for Ryoga to step up also, he also bowed. Hiroshi introduced the two of them, to his sister. Mirako took Ran Koh in a big hug kissing her forehead.

"Welcome home little one, we missed you." Mirako knew there was a lot of things she needed to know, but would get the information later.

Stepping back from her niece she turned to face the crowd of people she was with, pointing to the other person whom also did not have glowing symbols. She began to introduce him. Dr. Cassia stepped forward to bow to Mirako's family and friends while she introduced him.

"This is Dr. Derek Cassia; he rode with those two, and wishes to help as well." She finished pointing to a redheaded woman and a young black man.

Hiroshi looked at the gentleman skeptically, but he bowed to the doctor. Cassia bowed in return then held out his hand. Hiroshi slowly accepted the extended hand, but was still unsure of the man before them. He put that thought in the back of his mind when the other sects move toward his niece and her friends.

The other sects came forward to begin to introduce themselves. The Phoenix came forward first as they needed to also meet their last member. Ran Koh raised an eyebrow at the introduction of the young Chinese member of the group, but said nothing yet. The next was the last two members of the Tiger sect, they came forward, once the introductions were made, they stood behind their leaders with Michael.

The Dragon sect was the last to come forward, Ryoga, and the Tiger members could feel Ran Koh as she got nervous, as they looked over the sect but they had not seen anything strange. The first to come forward was young man of twenty-five he introduced himself as Rufino Martinez; he had black shoulder length hair in a loose ponytail, with matching black eyes. He was one hundred thirty pounds with a wiry build; he stood at five feet eleven inches. He then introduced the rest of his team.

He started with Jasmine Collins, she was twenty and had blonde hair cut in a boyish style with gray eyes. She stood at six feet and weighed about one hundred and thirty pounds. She had a light complexion. She was well built with muscular overtones. Her grace announced her as a martial artist.

Then Rufino brought forward Martina Romanov, she was twenty-three with ash blonde hair in a page boy style, with crystal blue eyes. She stood at five feet six inches at weighed one hundred and five pounds. She had a petite athletic build yet was still very feminine.

The last two members of the team were the Dragon sect leaders the first forward was an American Indian, by the name of Samuel Red Cloud. He was nineteen, with black hair loosely braided to the middle of his back. His eyes were a dark brown; he stood at six feet two inches tall, with a ruddy complexion, and weighed about one hundred eighty five pounds. He had a muscular well tone build. When he took Ran Koh's hand there was, a spark that coursed through them. As he stared deep into her eyes, he saw the fear, pain, and confusion there. He reluctantly let go of her hand.

The last member to step forward was a young girl of sixteen about the same height as Ran Koh of five feet seven inches, she had long brown hair worn loose down to the small of her back, tied in place with a white ribbon. She had brown eyes, and looked to weigh one hundred and ten pounds. She too had the grace of a martial artist. The strange thing about her was the fact she had a large spatula strapped to her back. She came forward and bowed to the leaders of the two other Sects. They return the bow, Ran Koh's lasting longer, and when she stood; she looked straight at the young girl.

"It is good to see you again Ukyo, I have missed our friendship." She said with a small nervous smile.

Ukyo Kounji stepped forward. She looked at the white hair girl, her face unreadable. She then slapped Ran Koh hard drawing blood. Ryoga grabbed Ukyo's hand before she could slap her again and threw her back into the other Dragon Sect members. He started forward to finish the job when he felt a hand on his arm.

"No Ryoga, let me handle this, please." She looked imploringly at him and he nodded his consent.

Ran Koh walked over to Ukyo who was still on the ground with her team around her. The two women stepped in front of Ran Koh. She looked at them with her head tilted to the side, giving them a look that said 'don't make me have to fight you, you would _lose_." They looked at her defiantly, when Ran Koh raised her hands and began to glow her purple aura with green and golden white flashes. The whole Dragon sect but Ukyo looked on in awe. Ran Koh mutters under her breath and the two women began to rise and were moved out of the way.

Ran Koh walked over to Ukyo. She extended her hand in a jester of friendship and to help her up, Ukyo looked at it with distrust, and loathing. Samuel leaned in and whispered something to her, she shook her head violently, but he persisted. She finally put her hand in Ran Koh's. She pulled Ukyo to her feet but Ran Koh did not let go she had completed a telepathic link with her old friend.

#Now Ucchan see what would had been _your_ fate if pop _EVER_ really meant to take you with us!# Ran Koh whispered to her.

Ran Koh only held her hand for a few minutes, but during that time her entire life flashed through the mind of her friend, she allowed Ukyo to see and feel what she could never say with words. The link although strongest with Ukyo because of the physical contact was also made with the other leaders who through their link with their team shared what they were receiving from Ran Koh. They all lived through the horror that was Ranma Saotome. Ukyo stared into the crystal amethyst eyes of Ran Koh, tears streaming down her face, guilt, anger, hatred, and pity running across her face. She then pulled Ran Koh into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Ranchan I didn't know, please forgive me!" She sobbed into the other girl's ear.

"There is nothing to forgive Ucchan, after what we did, I could understand you hating us, wha...!" Ukyo pulled away quickly shaking her head.

"_No_ Ranchan it wasn't you, you didn't know, you were as much a victim of that jackass as I was!" She explained as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The other sect warriors gathered around the two girls, giving them their support, Samuel making sure he was next to Ran Koh. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and then suddenly jumped with a shout.

"Oow!" He pulled his hand from Ran Koh's shoulder, as Ryoga chuckled.

"I see you met Cali, Ran Koh's attack kitten." He said pulling her hair aside to show the cute little calico cat.

They all laughed, a little harder than necessary, but glad for the comic release. Ukyo reached a finger out to pet the kitten, who thought it was a toy and started to bat at it. They women of the group did a collective 'aaaww' at Cali's antics. They then heard the sound of several throats being cleared. They turn to see the trio of non-sect members watching them with awe and confusion.

"Ran Koh what just happened here? You all were glowing, which by the way scared the hell out of the other people." Hiroshi asked, the three sects look around to see the baggage area was completely empty.

"Why don't we talk on the way to the cars?" Ran Koh asked, with all agreeing they left the terminal after getting their luggage.

The employees and customers of the airport came out of hiding, breathing a collective sigh of relief. They cautiously watch the large group leave. When the group was out of sight of the terminal, they went back to what they were doing. On the way to the parking area Ran Koh explained that the leaders were telepathically linked to each other and each set of leaders were telepathically linked with their own members while all team members had an empathic link with the other teams. When Ukyo took, her hand Ran Koh through that link told them what happen to her in her life with Genma.

"Why did Ukyo strike you?" Mirako asked her newly found niece glaring slightly at Ukyo, she then blushed guiltily.

"The short version sister was Genma took Ukyo's dowry and engaged her to Ranma, then abandoned her keeping the dowry. I will tell you the rest later." Mirako looked at her brother disbelieving.

They reach Michael's van, and Ran Koh turned to her uncle giving him a hug, she then gave one to Mirako, while Ryoga shook his new uncle's hand. He then gave a hug to a surprised Mirako, and both bow to Dr. Cassia.

"We will see you at the Nekohanten later." Michael explained as they all climbed into the van.

"We don't know how long it will be there is much to discuss, so please do not wait up for us." Taj told the three non-sect members.

Once everyone was loaded, with Samuel again making sure he was near Ran Koh. This did not, go unnoticed by Ran Koh's aunt Mirako. The Takashi siblings and Cassia watched as the van pulled out and disappeared after leaving the parking lot. Hiroshi then led the other two to his car, after they were all settled they headed to the Nekohanten.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hiroshi, Mirako and Dr. Cassia, walked into the 'Joketsuzoku Village', there to meet them ware the two young Amazons, and the Takashi Clan. Taji and Nodoka ran up to Mirako and took her in a big hug. Next Keitaro and Hayashi squeeze past the women to welcome her home. Hiroshi introduced Dr. Derek Cassia, to his family. They looked at him a little suspiciously, but Hiroshi ignored them and started to introduce him to the young Amazons. When he finished he looked at his young cousin with a questioning look.

"Where is Cousin Ku Lon and Elder Mas Cra?" While he looked around for them, using the true pronunciation, which as an international businessman was always important.

"They went Dr. Tofu's, check out fac..faci..building for when need healer." She said stumbling over one of the words.

La Si came in with a tray of hot tea and cakes that Nodoka and her mother made for the homecoming. Mirako and Dr. Cassia looked around the restaurant when their eyes fell upon the brunt out husk of one of the private dining rooms. Cassia was amazed that the fire was contained so completely in that small room. Hiroshi noticed his sister and Dr. Cassia staring at the private room.

"When the elders return we will explain what happen. Tell us Dr. Cassia how did you hook up with Megan and Joshua?" Hiroshi asked to kill some of the time.

"Please call me Derek; we may be working together for a long time." He said as he looked over at Nodoka who blushed.

"I was on their flight when one of the attendants came running down the aisle asking for a doctor. I stood up and asked what was happening, and he dragged me back up to Megan and Joshua. They were glowing, a bright golden white." He said, taking a sip of tea.

"I waited with them until they became conscious, since I couldn't do anything until the glow disappeared, then I was able to find out what was happening. They told me everything about what was happening and what was to come as far as they knew. I realized that I could be of use when that time came so here I am." He finished with a shrug.

Well, it seems we now have three healers, I just hope they will be enough." They all turn to see the Elders, Kasumi, and Tofu standing in the doorway.

The new comers entered and introductions were made. They all sat around the table. Enjoying the snacks, while they decided to catch the new members up, on what has been happening; Ku Lon told the tale of the life, and death of Ranma Saotome, and the birth of Ran Koh. With everything that had been, happening over the last two days this was also the first time that Nodoka heard all of what befell her son. As the horror tale progressed, Nodoka was not sure if she could hear anymore, but she listened, with tears pouring down her cheeks. Derek looked at Ku Lon with a look of disbelief, when he looked to Dr. Tofu for confirmation and received it, the look changed to disgust. Mirako's mind was racing, on how to use the ancient techniques she had learned against her soon to be ex-brother-in-law, but sadly shook her head, since she was a physician and could not do any harm. When Ku Lon finished her tale, she looked at the two new members and asked them.

"Now what can you tell us about the members of the sect you dealt with?" All in the room turn their attention to Mirako and Derek.

They both gulped a little then Mirako started, she told of the flight to Japan, with the Dragon Sect. When she finished her recitation, Derek told his. Many hours later, the Nekohanten was full of customers, and the Takashi clan was still waiting for the return of their newest members to return. The Amazons were busy serving the customers, since the Elders needed to be a part of the conversation with Mirako and Derek, Che Ri was doing the cooking, Xian Pu, La Si and Cy Sin waited tables. Each girl tried to catch snippets of the conversation at the table of interest.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki was sitting, on her bed trying to hear what was going on at the Nekohanten. She had not been able to get anything; there was nothing, not a sound. She would have to go there and check the listening devices she had installed. Since her little sister was cooking, now was the perfect time. Nabiki got up and put on a pair of gray casual pants and a light blue cotton top. Then picked up a pair of gray pumps, her purse and headed for the front door.

When she reached the door, Akane came out of the kitchen covered in flour and some other strange looking substance. She saw Nabiki at the door putting on her shoes; she moved to block the door. With her arms across her chest, she glared at her older sister.

"Where do you think you are going?" She snarled at the older Tendo daughter.

"I have a dinner meeting." Nabiki told her, nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"What about the dinner I've been working on all day?" She snarled at her sister.

"I don't care, feed it to that pig of a panda, I won t eat it." She snapped as she brushed past Akane and out the door trying to wipe the flour off her shirt.

Akane was in shock, then her anger rose and her aura flared up around her. She spun and charged out after her sister, mallet at the ready. When she got outside she looked for her sister, but Nabiki was gone. Akane stormed back into the house and Nabiki came out from behind a bush near the gate. Fear written on her face, she snuck out and headed for the Nekohanten.

[I can t believe it she was going to pound me with that damn mallet! That is it I am out of here as far as I am concerned they can fend for themselves.] She thought while she ran toward the 'Joketsuzoku Village'.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki entered the Nekohanten; she received glares from the young Amazons that were waiting tables. She spotted her sister at a table with the elders and the Takashi family. She headed for them. As she neared the table, Ku Lon spotted her and quieted the conversation. Nabiki noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

"What can we do for you Miss Tendo?" Ku Lon asked with undisguised mistrust.

"I need to talk to my sister and Dr. Tofu." She answered refusing to show how nervous she was.

Kasumi and Tofu led the younger Tendo sister to another table. The Takashi clan then turned to the Amazon elder curiously. She then proceeded to tell them of the things Nabiki had done, and would do if given the chance. They turned and stared at the young girl, shaking their heads.

"Please understand, she did what she had to, for the survival of her family, we don't condone it nor will we be a part of it. If she ever tries to bug our home again, or tries to sell photos of our younger Amazons we will take action. Action I m afraid would be worse then what we did to the panda." The elder explained.

"Oh my!" They all turned to see Kasumi holding a sobbing Nabiki.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two Tendo sisters and Dr. Tofu sat by the window looking out upon a busy street in Nerima. La Si delivered some hot tea to them, glaring at the mercenary girl. Nabiki was not paying attention since she was staring out the window. When they were left alone Nabiki turned to her sister. Kasumi was shocked to see the first tear since their mother died trickling down her face.

"I can t stay at home any longer, Kasumi without you there, no one can control Akane. She was going to bash me with her mallet because I refused her cooking." Nabiki sobbed with her head bowed.

"I was wondering if for a little while I could stay with you and Dr. Tofu at the clinic, I promise to behave and not cause trouble. I just can t go back, I am afraid she will _kill_ me!" She finished with a deep sigh.

"Nabiki, Akane won't do that she loves you! She would never hurt you!." Kasumi said while patting her hand.

"You didn't see her! Yeah, she wouldn't hurt me _intentionally_, but she would hurt me before she realized what she was doing." Nabiki cried with a small amount of fear, her Ice Queen fa ade breaking down.

"She came charging out of the house with that damn mallet, and Kasumi she was so mad, even madder than what she gets when she has to fight the boys at school! Kasumi I hope that Ranma doesn't allow father and that pig to hook him up with Akane because she will kill him, I am sure of it!" Nabiki finished with a sniffle.

"OH MY!" Kasumi gasped in surprise.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The van pulled up to the base of the mountain, its fifteen passengers got out, Ran Koh started to gather pieces of foliage to cover the van, when Samuel put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I want to camouflage the van so no one will get nosey, this is my private laboratory, and I want to keep it that way." She responded picking up a large piece of bush.

"Then allow me." He told her, as the silver side of his Tao symbol glowed.

Samuel began to grow to a height of six feet eleven inches, his hair which was black to begin with, became even blacker, but with silver highlights. Samuel then pulled out several pouches and took a small amount of the contents from each bag. He then placed the ingredients in the palm of his hand. He walked to the van and began rubbing his hands together over the van. While doing this he whispered an incantation. The van began to glow an ethereal white than blur and waver, as it looking at it through an intense heat wave. It slowly began to change its shape. When the glow disappeared, there was no van, but instead several large boulders. Ran Koh walked up to the _van_, with a low whistle reached out and touched it.

"It even feels like rock, man I gotta learn that spell!" She said smiling at a now normal looking Samuel, curiosity crossing her face.

"Why do you change into your curse form to do the magic?" She asked him, it was Alex, who answered her.

"We can only use our magic in that form. Why do you ask isn t it the same for you?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Ran Koh shook her head and the golden half of her Tao symbol glowed as she reverted to back to her true form. To which he whispered his spell and began to rise off the ground. Both Samuel and Alex stared with a little bit of jealousy, but before they could ask him how, he became a she again. She then turned to the rest of the party.

"We need to get to the top as quickly as possible. Alex, Samuel and I can use magic, I can also carry some of those that can t fly. Those of you who fly can you carry some those that can t?" They nodded in agreement.

Samuel reverted to his wizard form, while Alex's copper side of his Tao began to glow he grew to six feet seven inches tall, and his hair turned a bright red with copper highlights. Those that were flyers began to change after claiming how many they could each carry. Those who were birds each claim one. Michael changed into his golden white eagle and Anna climbed on his back. Megan shifted into her golden white griffin, in which Joshua, and Ukyo climbed aboard. The next to change was Mousse who changed into a coppery red hawk and Roberto climbed on his back. The next to change was Rufino. He took the shape of a silvery black falcon, Taj claimed him as her ride. Finally, Jasmine became a silvery black winged horse and took Martina.

Ok I guess that just leave you old buddy! Ran Koh said with a smile as she winked at him.

Yep I guess so but I hope you teach me that spell soon so I can do it myself. He snarled at her with a goofy grin.

HUH! The other sect members stared at them with surprised shock.

I will explain up there let s go. Ran Koh said as she moved behind Ryoga, picked him up from under his arms, and carried him up the mountain the rest of the sect warriors behind her.

They all followed Ran Koh and Ryoga as they soared quickly up the mountain. When she reached the entrance to her laboratory, she put down Ryoga. She then began to glow, her multi colored aura and then the entrance showed itself. When she and Ryoga left that morning, they had decided to leave the torches lit. Alex and Samuel land on the plateau and walked into the cave. Then each of the others landed, and the riders dismounted, so their rides could change back. They then followed them into the cave. When the last of the Sects was inside Ran Koh followed closing the door behind her.

"Hey Ran Koh do you mind if we look at your scrolls and tomes?" Alex asked eager to see some of her spell books.

"Yes I am sorry, but I do mind, they are very old and falling apart. I need to find a spell to restore them. I had been trying to copy them over to CD, but I have to be careful or they'll crumble. Che Ri is very good with computers she found a database program that I am using to put my spell books in. It has a wonderful search function. You can look at that later if you like." She finished with a shrug; Alex and Samuel look at the books with curiosity.

"We might have a restore spell in one of our books we will check later, alright." Samuel told her, she smiled and nodded.

The sects each took a seat around the large conference table, as Ryoga brought tea and cakes La Si made them to serve. They were about to start the meeting when the torches started to fade. They tried to get up but none could move. The cave began to fill with gray smoke, making a ring around the table. In the thick gray smoke, the golden white, silvery black and coppery red lights began to flash. Movement was seen in the flashing gray mist. Then three monks step out of the gray mass; they were the leaders of the three different sects of monks, their eyes glowed a fiery red.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi held her younger sister tightly. She was sobbing as she had not since their mother passed away. Tofu came up behind them placing a comforting hand on Kasumi's shoulder and gave Nabiki's hair a comforting caress. Kasumi looked at him and he nodded his okay then walked back to the Takashi table. Kasumi watched him go with a deep respect and love showing in her sad brown eyes.

"Shh, my little flower all will be all right." Kasumi crooned to her sister.

"You haven't called me that in years." Nabiki sniffled into her sister's neck as she tried to collect herself.

"You haven't needed it in years, little flower, but you do now." She responded handing Nabiki a handkerchief.

"We will go get your things and you will move in with me, until you can find a place of your own, _but_ I will not allow your old habits to come with you sister." Kasumi said with a stern voice.

Nabiki cringed, as she knew what her sister was referring too. She looked up into Kasumi's face and she no longer saw the oblivious sister from a few days ago, she had shaken off that mantle and was now showing her true self for all to see and marvel at. She had an inner strength that neither Nabiki nor anyone else ever realized was there, except maybe Dr. Tofu. Nabiki lowered her eyes, she sighed deeply.

"How will I earn money, I am too young to get a job." The tears flowing down her cheeks, but it was not from Kasumi, she received her answer.

"If you promise to stop the business tactics you now use I will give you a paid internship at Takashi Industries, with a possible permanent position when you graduate from college." Nabiki looked into the stern faces of Hiroshi and Keitaro Takashi.

"This offer however has some conditions, other than the ceasing of your now habits. There is only one other condition and that is _you_ must apologize to my cousin Cologne for having listening devices and cameras placed in their home." Nabiki gulped, she stared at the two men then over to the Elders of Joketsuzoku, and nodded.

She disentangled herself from Kasumi, but she knew there was no way they would know if she quit raising money the way she was now or not. She could still get some spending money by getting pictures of Ran Koh and the younger Amazons. She started to head to the old women when a hand landed firmly on her shoulder. She turned and looked into sapphire blue eyes. Eyes so cold they made her Ice Queen look like a spring shower.

"Do not think we wouldn t know if you did not keep up your end of this agreement _girl_, my granddaughter has a unique ability to know what people have done and what people can and will do. Remember if she tells us you are not keeping your word you will find your new residence in a jail cell for violating the rights of a foreign sovereignty." Keitaro told her as ice fire blazed in his blue eyes.

Nabiki looked deep into his eyes and saw the truth of his words, she saw a man who had been where she had been but had been too places she never knew existed. She found herself wanting to learn from this man and his son. She wanted to be them. They were businessmen of honor, yet ruthless when it came to protecting what was theirs. She deflated as she nodded her understanding. She walked to the Amazon Elders, and bowed deeply, tears streaming down her face.

"I ask humbly for your forgiveness, you are the first to ever refuse my offer of uh assistance, and I am afraid *sigh* ego took over the reasoning that I pride myself on." Swallowing hard Nabiki again bowed.

When she stood, she stared into the two wizen faces that were set as if stone, as a mask she was unable to read. The table stared at the three people silently, all of them holding their breaths. Ku Lon rose from her seat. She walked to the young Tendo, girl.

"We accept your apology _but_ if you miss use the trust of my family, you will bring down the wrath of the Amazons upon your head and that of your family, and we are only satisfied by spilt blood." Ku Lon told her while holding out her hand.

Nabiki rose from her bow and nervously took the offered hand. The others at the table let out the breath they were all holding. Kasumi came up behind her sister and gave her a hug, Nabiki slumped into her sister s embrace. The other Amazons gave Nabiki, suspicious and mistrustful looks, but they honored Ku Lon's agreement.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"_How did you get in here_!" Ran Koh growled while trying to get up.

"It is time for you to know why you were chosen." The monk standing behind Taj and Alex told them.

"Where are the rest of the monks?" Msu Tsu asked, the monk standing behind Ryoga and Ran Koh.

"Why does it matter Msu Tsu, they are in the smoke, when we finish here they will pull us back." The monk behind Taj and Alex again replied.

"Do not worry about us we will explain all to you _brother_." The monk behind Ukyo and Samuel told Msu Tsu.

"Why do you call me brother, I have _no_ brother!" Msu Tsu responded to the Dragon Sect monk.

"Do not lie to your companions brother." The monk told him as he removed his hood.

"_Tal Kom_!" Msu Tsu stared agape at the leader of the Dragon Sect monks, while everyone stared at another Msu Tsu.

"We will talk later brother; there is much that needs telling." He said as all the companions stared from Msu Tsu and Tal Kom.

The two men were identical twins, save for that fact Tal Kom's hair went just to his shoulders. Tal Kom pulled his cowl back up then turned to the leader of the Tiger Sect. He nodded then turned to the companions.

"You fifteen are the chosen Warriors of the Light, and you will fight an evil that came to this world many millennia ago. We do not know from where." He stated while his two brethren place a lighted candle at each end of the table and one in the middle.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane served dinner to the two bruised and battered masters of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. She placed a large pot with _food_ dripping over the edge of the pot. Where the _food_ touched the pot a loud sizzling noise could be heard and smoke rose. The men looked into the pot to see a mustard yellow concoction with black chunks they could swear they saw move.

"Well eat up; I will get the rest of supper. This is one of my better recipes." Akane explained as she skipped back into the kitchen.

The two men looked at the pot quizzically. Then they looked at each other and started to sneak out the back door when they heard a loud scream from the kitchen. They rushed to the kitchen and stopped in shock, while they watched the youngest Tendo. She was standing in the middle of a destroyed kitchen beating a moving brown blob with a frying pan.

"KKKAAAAIIIII! Take that, and that, _die_ you pervert _die_! I'll teach you to grab me!" She yelled as she continued to pound the blob.

Both men turned and hurried toward the door. They manage to open the front door only to be confronted by the same two Amazon warriors from when Kasumi left, Nabiki, and Genma's brother-in-law Hayashi. They all entered and Nabiki stepped forward to face her father.

"I am here to pick up my things, I am moving in with Kasumi, and have been offered an internship with Takashi Industries. I can t live in this house where whatever I might say would end in my getting _killed_!" Nabiki pushed past her stunned father.

The two women followed her up the stairs to help her pack while Hayashi stood guard at the bottom of the stairs. Genma and Soun stood there mouths agape while they watched as Nabiki headed to her room. Soun then started bawling and Genma backed away to avoid getting wet. They were so surprised by the visitors that they had forgotten why they were leaving until...

"Oh, we have a visitor for supper, come there is plenty." Akane enthused at the sight of Hayashi while she carried a platter with the brown blob laying on it.

"I'm sorry miss but I am not here to eat, I am waiting for Nabiki to finish her packing so that I may escort her to her new home." Hayashi said with a slight bow.

Akane looked at the man with confusion, then recognition set in, when she realized who he was. She then looked at her crying father and the sneaking Genma, as he tried to sneak out while she was occupied. She bashed him on the head with her mallet, and then turned to face a smiling Hayashi.

'I don't know why you are here Mr. Takashi, but my sister is not leaving, she has no reason to leave her home. I would like it if you left now." Akane told him politely but making clear it was an order and not a request.

The Takashi swordsman, glared at Akane, daring her to make him move. This infuriated her as she felt he was insulting her ability to make good on her threat. Her anger exploded into an aura of deep red around the young Tendo, but Hayashi just looked at her as if she was doing nothing new. This caused her to go into an even deeper rage and she summoned her mallet.

[This will feel good.] She thought with an angry smile, she then charged her guest.

"_AKANE STOP_!" Akane skidded to a halt a few inches from a sword tip.

[Where did he get the sword?] She wondered absently, when she saw her older sister come down the stairs with the two Amazons.

"This is why I am leaving, Akane I fear for my life living here with _you_ and that _DAMN MALLET_!" Nabiki shrieked the last part.

Akane looked at her sister, confusion written on her face, then it turned to anger, then to hurt and shame then the tears started to flow. Akane then pushed violently past her sister, and stormed up the stairs. They heard her door slam indicating she had gone to her room. Nabiki stood and stared up the stairs to where her little sister had gone. Then she turned to face her father. With a sad expression, she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She then turned and left her home, she left feeling she was being forced out because no one would stand up to Akane and her temper. She would no longer be a part of her family because of the anger that resided in her sister.

Tears streamed down her face when she turned to look once more at the home she had known for her entire life, a home where there was once unimaginable love. That love died a decade ago when their mother left them. Then what was left fled when Kasumi left, at the stupidity of their father and his friend. It was not a home any longer; it was a house, just an empty shell. With tears, still streaming she turned and walked out the gate of the Tendo Dojo, and headed to her new temporary home at the clinic with Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The leaders of the monks began to tell the 'Warriors of the Light', how this all began. The companions listened intently, some with worry, some with shock, some with awe, but all with anger.

- - The Story - -

Over eight thousand five hundred years ago, our world was invaded by a being of immense evil. No one knew where he came from, but with him came his minions of despair, hatred, apathy, anger, violence, and intolerance. They destroyed the innocent, and we did not even know his name. We gave him the name 'He Who Devours the Light' because everywhere he went darkness followed, and when he moved on it stayed. He was a humanoid; he stood over seven feet, and weighed near three hundred pounds. That was the most any could tell about him, for always surrounding him was a mist of black, deep nothingness, the only thing coming through the blackness was the red glow of his eyes.

Three warriors followed him; they were magic users of great power. One was a man who morphed into a white tiger with golden stripes; one was a woman that changed into a red Phoenix with copper striping and finally another man who became a silver and black dragon. Over the millenniums it had always been two men and one woman that were the magic users, but the sect leaders though always two males and one female, which sect they led always changed.

The battle was fierce; it lasted for over five hundred years. When the fighting started our brethren numbered in the hundreds of thousands. When the war, was over there were but eighteen. We divided ourselves to stand with each of the 'Warriors of the Light', and to this day, there has never been more then eighteen full fledge monks. There were many brave warriors lost during that war, but it was won.

The 'Warriors of the Light' however, could not destroy 'He Who Devours the Light' they were only able to banish him and his island of evil for a thousand years. After that, the strength of each group of the 'Warriors of the Light' determined the length of how long he was banished. The least amount of time was one hundred years, and so far, the most was two thousand.

The fighting took its toll on the light warriors. They knew they could not fight his evil again and win. They had lost one of their most precious gifts during that fight, their immortality. Now mortal and growing old like the rest of humanity they needed to prepare for his evil to return.

o o Jusenkyo 8000 years ago o o

The valley was devastated; smoldering fires dotted the area. Bodies littered the field of battle. Hidden deep in China was a valley filled with springs, the last of a group of monks in gray robes stood. They were once a powerful order, now they were but eighteen members. They were once known as the Monks of the Gray Mist, now they called themselves the Monks of the 'Warriors of the Light'.

These monks glowed with magical auras. Six of the monks were glowed a coppery red and stood next to a female humanoid with white wings and claws for hands and feet. Her long hair a beautiful coppery red, her eyes the color of bright copper.

Standing on the left side of the woman was a white tiger with golden stripes, and eyes of spun gold. The cat was the size of a full-grown horse. With him stood another six monks glowing a golden white.

On her right towering over the valley was a black dragon with silver wings, and shining silver eyes. Its ebony scales glowing red where the fires reflected off them. With him the last six monks glowed a silvery black.

The three comrades stood before the valley, blood flowed everywhere. The hundred or more springs had turned red with the blood of the brave warriors that littered the valley. The 'Warriors of the Light' began to glow; the woman was the first to speak. Addressing the monks, she explained their new duty.

"Your sect and all future generations are now the guardians of these springs; it will be your duty to select those who have been blessed by these waters to be the new warriors against his return. There will be three groups of five. There will a group for each of us." The Phoenix Woman finished.

The woman pointed to the tiger, dragon, and herself. She then turned back to face the valley of springs, but the dragon was the next to speak. As the woman shifted to her phoenix form the dragon transformed to his human form. He stood almost as tall as He Who Devours the Light . His hair was long and as black as his dragon scales. His eyes were the color of molten silver. His voice like his size was mammoth, as it, boomed out more information for the monks.

"WE PLAN TO CHANGE THE COMPOSITION OF THESE SPRINGS TO GIVE TO YOU, A GROUP OF WARRIORS FROM WHICH TO CHOOSE. NOT ALL THAT FALL TO THE MAGIC OF THESE SPRINGS WILL BE SUITABLE, BUT WE WILL ALSO GIVE YOU GUIDE LINES TO FOLLOW WHEN SELECTING THEM. ALSO BE AWARE THAT AS TIME MOVES ON MORE SPRINGS WILL APPEAR WHILE OTHERS WILL DISAPPEAR!" He then turned back to the springs.

He returned to his dragon form and stared sadly over the battlefield his pain could be felt by all. He was six feet even his arms and body sleek strong and muscular like the tiger he represented. His hair was short and pure white. Even in his human form he had fangs that hung down some three inches. His eyes glowed in the fire and like his dragon counterpart they glowed like molten gold. Finally the tiger had his say in this meeting; he turned to face the monks his fangs showing when he sneered at them.

"They must be strong of will and heart, they must prize others well being above their own, they must understand hardships, and that even though they can live through great pain, they will understand that for those of the earth, most could not. Finally two of each group either by your hand or theirs _must_ be soul mates" He shifted to his tiger form as he finished speaking.

When he finished he too returned to staring at the springs. Then all three started glowing. The tiger glowed a golden white, the Phoenix a coppery red, and the dragon a silver black. They started to walk down into the valley, as they walked closer to the springs they began to glow brighter. The monks shaded their eyes while the trio got brighter. When the three reached the center of the springs, they faced each other clasping each others left wrist; well the tiger did the best he could. The monks began to chant while the three warriors levitated off the ground. they began to spin first clockwise then counter clockwise glowing brighter with each revolution.

While spinning their lights began to mingle and spread across the Valley of Jusenkyo, first covering the entire set of springs, and the entire valley floor of the springs. Then the rotating glow slowly sinking deep into each pool. The light covering the floor of the spring s valley, the light sunk deep below the ground to be there for any new springs that appeared or to return to the ground for those that disappeared. When the combined lights of the three disappeared from view, the monks chanted even louder and faster. Suddenly the waters in the pools exploded out of their confines shooting straight up like geysers. The ground around the springs also exploded up in a geyser of earth. The water and ground was red with the blood of the dead. The columns fanned out at the top like funnels then the combined lights explode out of the center of each of the funnels. The flashing lights stretched out connecting each of the springs and the earth around them. The chanting of the monks reached its final crescendo. When they stopped, the three beings in the center of Jusenkyo were gone. The pools were eerily calm and glowed with a flashing golden white, coppery red, and silver black. The ground around the springs was smooth as if it never erupted except for the fact that it too strobe through the colors of the Phoenix, dragon, and tiger.

The last eighteen monks turned and walked away from the springs, their numbers greatly reduced. They returned to the seclusion of their temple in the mountains overlooking the Jusenkyo valley. Where they decided from that day forward there would only be eighteen full-fledged monks of their order only to be replaced when one died. The monks then set about to record the horror of the last thirty years of the war, making the last five hundred years of history complete. They prayed and hoped that the next war with 'He Who Devours the Light' would not last as long.  
- - End Story - -

The candles had nearly burned out and the new "Warriors of the Light' stared glassy eyed at each other the images of five hundred years of horror still playing across their minds. Everyone at the table shedding tears of sorrow for the anguish of those innocents that were lost to 'He Who Devours the Light'. With the tears, rage coursed through the new warriors. The monks continued, for the warriors.

"Because Jusenkyo gave us a large variety of people to choose from, those under the dominion of 'He Who Devours the Light' had no idea who each new set of warriors would be." The Dragon monk told the warriors.

"Since we did not pick until the time was close. We knew it would make it difficult in your training, but it was to protect you and your families that we wait so long." The Tiger monk explained.

"Did anyone know his real name?" Rufino asked his eyes flashing pure rage.

"The original magic users knew his name but they feared if the name was remembered, like all evil he could be summoned, and then his evil would have a foothold on this plane. To prevent this, his name had been obliterated from the minds of man; even we do not remember his name. His evil was only known as 'He Who Devours the Light'." The Phoenix monk explained.

Why hasn t he destroyed Jusenkyo? Anna asked as she shrunk from the glare of the leader of the tiger monks.

The magic of the first Warriors of the Light protect it. The monk of the Phoenix warrior told her with a gentle hand on her shoulder as he glared at his counterpart.

"The war eight thousand five hundred years ago was for the right to control this planet and plane of existence, it was a war that lasted five hundred years but had been forgotten. Not even myths or legends remember, only we the Monks of the 'Warriors of the Light' know of it. Sporadically 'He Who Devours the Light' would return to try to claim his lost prize. He was met by the 'Warriors of the Light' each time he tried.

"Over the eons he had tried to destroy the springs but the magic of Jusenkyo had became to strong and we believe today even if the original Warriors of the Light wanted to, they could not take the magic away.

"The power of Jusenkyo also offers some protection from his evil. We don't understand how, but we be it was due to the fact that the first three Warriors of the Light had placed their souls at Jusenkyo, to protect those that fell in from his attempts to destroy them.

"When the war started more than eight thousand five hundred years ago this world was filled with many races and magic, it was this world against him. As the races fought side by side to destroy him and followed the 'Warriors of the Light'. At the end however, the alliances fell apart, and enough evil remained that many of the races vanished.

"He was the reason that many of the races no longer exist. Elves, Dwarves, and many more were so depleted in number they went into hiding. Do not expect help from these races any longer, as they were hunted down by humans for sport, slavery, or exhibitionism, once humans knew they existed. That is why as the centuries passed we looked for stronger and more powerful warriors." The monks explained in rotating sequence.

"We do not fight in the battles any longer, but offer council and information. We also leave in your care until your death the many magical tomes we have collected. We also give to your care the complete history of the first war and every war since with 'He Who Devours the Light'. You must call to your side warriors that will fight, with honor, strength and wisdom, for you cannot win alone. When the last of your mages is gone we will collect up all the artifacts and magical tomes that were stored here, and that belonged to the 'Warriors of the Light', to be passed along to the next set of warriors." The Tiger monk explained.

The 'Warriors of the Light' heard the monks hidden in the gray smoke as they began to chant even louder and faster. The smoke began to speed up in its swirling and the lights of golden white, coppery red and silver black began to pulse faster. The monk leaders began to fade slowly back into the smoke, leaving the new warriors even more confused and uncertain as to what was going on, but determined none the less to stop the evil they knew was coming.

The smoke spilt over the table of warriors, the chanting slowly ending. When suddenly there was an explosion of the three sets of lights. The frozen companions closed their eyes to the brightness, when they opened them again the smoke was gone and all of the shelves in the room were full of old tomes, and scrolls. They stared agape as many more were piled on the floor and on Ryoga and Ran Koh's desk.

"Well it looks like I am going to need to get more shelves, I wonder if they used any of the storage shelves in the side caves?" Ran Koh inquired to no one in particular.

She then heard the rest of the warriors gasp. She turned back looking confused when she noticed Alex and Samuel were glowing there team s color she looked down at herself and saw she was glowing the golden white light as well. The three magic users were levitated from their chairs. The others tried to grab them to hold them down but they were still frozen to their seats.

The three magical warriors rose up over the table, facing each other; as if by instinct they grab one another's left wrist as they did in the dream. The others watch in awe when they began to spin clockwise then counter clockwise glowing brighter, and spinning faster. Their colors began to intermingle covering the three of them completely. The other warriors tried to get up, to help them but were unable to move. Sitting on the table watching all the excitement was Cali who had been playing with the different warriors. She stared curiously at the site above her.

{Poppa Ryoga, I am frighten is Momma Ran Koh ok?} The little kitty asked as she ran and jumped into Ryoga's lap.

His hands were not frozen so he picked up the little kitten and held her close to him. Stroking her back and scratching behind her ears absently while he watched his soul mate, above him.

{She will be fine Cali don't worry.} He reassured the little kitten; he just wished someone would reassure him.

The sitting warriors watched while the mingling lights began to coalesce around the necks of the three mages. When the glow settled at the center of their abdomens, they began to move to an empty space of floor and were set down. When they finally touch the floor, they collapsed into unconsciousness. The other warriors finally freed from their imprisonment rush to their comrades, when they roll them over they gasped at what was placed at the center of each of their abdomens. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Six

The family of Ran Koh and Ryoga were still waiting at the Nekohanten. Ku Lon looked up at a nearby clock it was nearly midnight. They knew they were told not to wait up, but no one wanted to leave. The Takashi's and Dr. Cassia found some rooms at a nearby hotel, for the next few days, but they were still waiting with the rest for the sect members to return.

Mas Cra went to La Si and Xian Pu who had fallen asleep sitting at the table, she tried to get them to go on to bed but they refused, they wanted to be there too. She was about to insist when, Mirako screamed and jumped out of her seat.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mirako jumped on top of her chair looking around on the floor.

"A MOUSE! A MOUSE JUST RAN OVER MY FEET!" She screamed while holding on to the chair and looking for the little vermin.

"We _do not_ have mice, young lady!" Mas Cra stated with a twinge of anger.

Just then, Taji jumped and screamed then was soon followed by her eldest daughter. Taji liked Mirako was on top of her chair. Nodoka however was use to the little critters since she was the one to take care of them in Genma's absence. She never could bring herself to kill them so she would catch them, and then released them in a field near her home. Nodoka was bent over as she looked under the table. She looked for the unwanted visitor when something jumped on her back, with sharp claws. Standing up quickly with a screech the intruder went flying back toward the kitchen.

"KEEP THAT VARMINT OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" The Joketsuzoku elders both yelled as they followed the flying invader.

The two old women stopped short when a hand reached out and caught the flying animal, then Ryoga stepped into the dining room holding a wide-eyed Cali. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and her tongue was sticking out and curled at the sides as she continued to pant. Ryoga could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She looked at the people in the room who just stared at her dumb founded.

"Sorry about that she got away from me; she was just so excited to be home." Ryoga explained while petting the kitten.

{Ooo, poppa Ryoga can I do that again, that was fun!} Cali asked Ryoga, as she looked around the room at all the people staring strangely at her.

{Maybe later Cali.} Ryoga chuckled while he petted the small kitten.

He entered the restaurant followed closely by fourteen others three of which were being supported into the room. Michael helped Ran Koh, Ukyo helped Samuel and Taj helped Alex. Nodoka ran to her daughter taking her other side and helping Michael get her to an empty table. All the other Light Warriors joined her.

Everyone noticed the pendants hanging from the weaken people, Dr. Tofu, Mirako, and Cassia each took one of the seemingly injured people and began to examine them. Mirako and Tofu knew right away that the problem was not a physical one. Dr. Cassia was confused as to how they knew this without x-rays and a host of other tests.

"Doctor there are other ways in diagnosing a patient, ways that modern medicine would rather forget. You might want to train with Mirako and Tofu starting today, you might not get as proficient as they are but it should help a great deal." Elder Mas Cra told the MD, who looked at her with a scowl.

"They have all received a magical overload, but it seemed to be settling down, though I think the three of them will be more powerful now." Mirako told the group of worried friends and family.

"What do you mean 'magical overload' there is no such thing as magic!" Cassia growled out at the young female doctor.

Five people in the room began to laugh; Cassia looked to Ku Lon, Mas Cra, Alex, Samuel and Ran Koh. Ku Lon stepped up to the confused doctor. She pointed to the burnt out husk of the private dining room.

"That was caused by a fireball spell gone wrong. After what you went through on the plane you are going to deny that magic exists." Cassia opened his mouth to make a retort when he slammed it shut.

His eyes' going wide when he looked down, saw himself rising off the floor by about ten inches, and then lowered again. The exertion for Alex who cast the spell was evident while he switched back to his true form.

"I think we need to get these three some rest, elder might we borrow two rooms for Alex and Samuel? We will get them settled then will answer your questions." Ryoga asked while raising his hand to stem the flow of questions.

"Very well nephew, you can show them to the suites on your floor, we will be waiting anxiously for your return." The entire party tried to lead the three spell casters out.

"_No_!" We are not going; we have too much to do to worry about us feeling a little tired. We will be fine, now let s get started." Samuel said slamming his hand down on the table.

"I agree, we first need to be introduced to our new allies, but we are not invalids." Alex agreed, giving Ryoga a don't baby me look.

"What do you say Ran Koh we heard from the other two mages what is your opinion." Ryoga asked his soul mate as she stared at the pendant around her neck, slowly raising her head she answered.

"Ryoga when have you ever known me to allow something to stop me? I know it has been a long time between when we knew each other and Jusenkyo but you have shared my thoughts, my..grandmother's thoughts. There is too much we need to do and time is short, you know that. I am afraid I must agree with the other magic wielders and if you think about it you will too." She finished as a single tear streamed down her face.

Ryoga was about to complain when he remembered what they learned at Ran Koh's laboratory. The scare the three magic users gave the other Light Warriors still vivid, and still it was because of those damn monks.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The 'Warrior's of the Light' rushed to the sides of their fallen comrades glad to be released from their chairs. They gathered around the unconscious forms of their friends, turning them over. They stared at what was around each of their necks. All three wore almost identical pendants on a thirty-six inch braided chain of copper, gold, and silver. The pendant was formed from the same braided material and was in the shape of a rounded point triangle. Each side of the pendant was five inches long and about a half, an inch from the top on the inside was an unknown stone a half inch across. It was held into the open design only by a series of braided strands giving it a starburst look. At the top were three short braids attached to the centered of the top point. Then one each connected the each of the sides. On the bottom portion, there were five braided strands. One went from the center bottom of the stone to the centered of the bottom of the triangle. Two more strands stretch to the two lower corners and the final two strands attached a third of the way up from the bottom on each of the sides.

The gems measure a half an inch across and they continually flash coppery red, golden white and silvery black. The only difference between the amulets were at the top point was a small circle of the braided metals, which surrounded a Tao symbol a quarter inch across. Attached to the back of the symbol was a loop of the same metal as the rest of the amulet for the thirty-six inch chain to go through. The Tao symbol matched the sect that the magic user was a part of.

The three unconscious leaders began to stir and their teammates helped them too shaky feet. They paused when they heard the chanting, it sounded so far away, then the three leaders of the monks could be heard.

"The Amulets are a gift from the original three warriors; they carry in them the essence that was them. As long as the mages wear the amulets, the 'Warrior's of the Light' will continue to stay young and fight the evil about to come. The pendants will also increase the magical powers of those that wear them but only when fighting 'He who Devours the Light'." Then the chanting and voices stopped.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

The warriors gather around the three mages and Ryoga began the introductions. All but Hiroshi and Mirako raise an eyebrow when Ukyo Kounji was introduced. When the last member was about to be introduced the Phoenix warriors surrounded him protectively. Ryoga looked at this with some confusion, but Ran Koh understood.

Ran Koh stood and although shaky took a formal air in her stance. She bowed deeply to the two matriarchs then to her Uncle Hiroshi. She next bowed to her grandparents then her mother following with Hayashi and Mirako.

"I Ran Koh as an Amazon daughter, may request the induction of others into the tribe, is that not so Elder Ku Lon?." She looked at the elder and saw the confusion cross her face; then Ku Lon reluctantly nodded.

"I am also permitted to choose the tribe they would belong to since the Chinese Amazons have acknowledged their Japanese cousins as Amazons, is that correct as well?" Now both elders were showing signs of confusion and suspicion.

"Yes, child that is true. Where are you going with this line of questioning?" Mas Cra answered, and then asked her own question.

"I ask because in order to fight what we must I must train the martial artists in this group and that includes using Amazon techniques. Please let me finish." Ran Koh held up her had to stem the protests forming on the lips of the old women.

"We are fighting an evil eons old that comes back time and again to try and destroy our world any advantage we can have will possibly save our entire world. Will you deny us this ability?" Ran Koh asked them with a raised eyebrow.

The Chinese Amazons looked at the young girl with contemplative looks. Ku Lon could since something was off about this confrontation. She knew they were trying to hide something from her until they get the answer they want. She also knew that the Amazon council had given her control of what happened here in Japan.

"Very well Ran Koh, I am sure you will tell us what you have learned, but yes your companions would now be part of the Amazons." She stated with a shocked glared from Mas Cra.

"That is not enough Elder." Ran Koh answered with a shake of her head, both elders looked at her with icy stares.

"I want the 'Warrior's of the Light under the Japanese Amazon tribe. After all we can t just be one clan." She said with a disarming smile, she hoped.

"It is alright with us, if they so choose, they might be a part of the Japanese tribe." Taji spoke for her family, knowing that as a matriarchal society it would be her decision the Amazons would want.

Ku Lon and Mas Cra looked from Ran Koh and the Phoenix sect, they knew that somehow they were pulling something over on them. They just did not know what it could be. They were tempted to say no, but then that would leave the Amazons without access to this group of powerful warriors. Some of which had already shown interest in some of their warriors. The matriarchs watched while Ran Koh worked hard to maintain her formal stance and they both knew she could not last too much longer.

They then spotted the other two mages each flanked the weakening Ran Koh and start to glow gently their coppery red and silvery black. They each placed a glowing hand on the girl s shoulder, and the Amazons sat up with surprise as Ran Koh visibly got stronger and began to glow golden white. Their Tao symbols glowed brightly. Ku Lon looked to Mas Cra who nodded her consent, then Ku Lon turned back to the warriors.

"We feel we are over a barrel here child, but the Chinese Amazons agree to your terms, the Warrior's of the Light' are now Amazons and members of the Japanese tribe." Ku Lon finished with a bow, Mas Cra also bowed, they noticed as many of the members breathed a sigh of relief.

"All of them!" Ran Koh stated emphatically, her eyes blazing with lavender fire, as she stared at the elders.

"All of them." Mas Cra answered her with a slight shutter, Ran Koh finally relaxed and her counter parts sat back down.

"Then allow me to introduce the last member of the Phoenix sect." The Amazons gaped for they knew they had been had.

"AAIIYAA! It Msu Tsu!" Xian Pu shouted while raising a bonari and lunged for the final member.

She never made it, a sword was placed at her throat, and she looked into the fiery cold blue eyes of Keitaro at the other end of said sword. She gulped, then let her temper flare at the _male's_ audacity to pull a weapon on her.

"_Do not_ even think it girl." Keitaro told her with a look that said you'd be dead before you even moved.

The elders glared straight at Ran Koh then to Msu Tsu. They both smile sweetly, while the Light Warriors gather tightly around them. The Takashi clan and new allies looked back and forth between Ran Koh, Msu Tsu and the elders. The other Amazon warriors although were angry their leaders had been trick were inwardly cheering for the Light Warriors.

"You _tricked us_ girl, you knew he was outcast!" Mas Cra spit venomously at the sorceress.

"Which did not alter the fact that he is a 'Warrior of the Light and needed if we are to win against 'He Who Devours the Light !" Ran Koh argued as she slammed her hand on the table stumbling slightly in her weakened state.

"What are you talking about child?" Ku Lon questioned cutting off Mas Cra who glared daggers at her counterpart.

Ran Koh sighed she turned to Msu Tsu with a small victory smile. Then she turned to the non-magical leaders for aid. She slowly fell into her chair, as her legs started to give out. Ryoga started, he told them what happen at the laboratory. The leaders in turn telling the story of how it all happened eight thousand five hundred years ago and why there was a Jusenkyo. They all listened in shock especially the Amazons. They finished with the creation of the amulet the wizards were wearing and their significance. This elicited gasps from everyone.

"Yo...you mean your immortals!" Nodoka asked with sadness in her voice.

"The pendants will keep us as we are now until we have banished 'He Who Devours the Light' at the end of the war the amulet will disappear and we will age normally again." Samuel told them with a slowly strengthening voice.

"W..Why is that necessary?" Nodoka continued feeling she was losing her child to a life she would have no part in.

"The wars usually last for decades sometimes it has lasted centuries. It is not prudent to have to create new 'Warriors of the Light during a war." Msu Tsu answered her with a reassuring smile.

Msu Tsu shuddered as he had brought his presence back to the attention of the warriors. Ku Lon inside was happy to see the boy and noticed he was not wearing glasses. Mas Cra scowled at the _blind_ boy with open hostility.

We should have killed him when we had the chance. She mumbled while watching him closely.

"If you try Elder Mas Cra then you will bring the wrath of the 'Warrior of the Light' down on you and the Chinese Amazons, Msu Tsu is part of us we are a family unit now and we will protect our own." Ran Koh told the elder with lavender fire glowing in her eyes.

"Why are you so angry with the boy cousin, what has he done?" Hiroshi asked his cousin Ku Lon.

"HE LIVES! THAT IS WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Mas Cra screamed, Xian Pu nodding her agreement, the other Amazons looking sadly at the young warrior.

"I am afraid that because of Msu Tsu's poor eyesight he is not considered worthy to an Amazon, but because his great grandmother is head of the Amazon council she was able to get him banishment instead of death. A decision I still felt was unnecessary his skills as a Hidden Weapons Master would have strengthened the skills of our warriors, but I was out voted." Ku Lon said giving Msu Tsu a sad smile.

"_Great grandmother_ you vote keep stupid Msu Tsu in tribe to continue bother Xian Pu?" Xian Pu asked in shock.

"You do not have to worry about that any longer Xian Pu, although I still love you, I now know there is no love in you for me, I have moved on. My new family has helped me not only with my eyes but with my pain." Msu Tsu told the purple hair Amazon with a sad look.

Xian Pu looked at him disbelieving, and was about to retort when Keitaro held up a hand to stop her. He then turned to the young Chinese boy; cold blue eyes meet sad gray ones.

"This is getting us nowhere, Mousse is now under our jurisdiction he is a Japanese Amazon, and he is now a Takashi. We will not follow an out dated law that demands expulsion or death because of a handicap." Keitaro finished looking at his wife, who nodded her ok.

"Hey now I have two brothers, ooh I'm in trouble when I start to date!" Ran Koh complained with a cheeky grin, the others in the room save Mas Cra and Xian Pu started to laugh.

"You all fail to notice that Mousse no longer has a handicap." Taj told them while putting a reassuring hand on Msu Tsu's shoulder.

"_What_?" The Amazon elders asked with shock.

"_Huh?_" Came a myriad of responses from the other Amazons as they all stared at the Chinese boy.

"My family is a wealthy Greek Import/Export company maybe you heard of it, Baccus International? I paid to have Mousse's eyesight repaired, and although we thank you Mr. Takashi for your offer but Mousse was adopted by my family about a year ago. He is my brother, and one I am proud to have." Alex told them with a smug grin.

Mas Cra stared at the boy in question with surprise then she narrowed her eyes and lashed out with her staff, knowing that he would not be able to stop what she knew he could not see. Her staff was met by a set of crossed claw blades attached to Msu Tsu's own hands. Msu Tsu smiled at the old woman his eyes flashing with a burning fire.

"Since my eyesight has improved I have been better able to utilize my Amazon training and increase my efficiency with them." Msu Tsu snarled at the old woman across from him.

Mas Cra leaned back with a sly grin on her face. She then turned to Ku Lon and spoke with deliberate malice in her voice. The other Amazons were shocked at what she said.

"We have expelled him from our tribe we will not allow him the rights of the Amazons. His eyesight might have been repaired but the tainted genes are still present." She finished looking back at the Chinese boy.

"It is to late elder, _you_ and Ku Lon, have already agreed that the 'Warriors of the Light' are _ALL_ Amazons under the Japanese tribe. We need to get past this Elder Mas Cra, there is a being coming who will destroy us all whether we can see or not, and your isolation in China will not protect you. You can be sure that he knows of your tribe, the Musk, and Mt. Phoenix, and he will eliminate you all quickly to prevent your involvement in this war." Ran Koh stated with a solemn expression; mixed with the pain they all felt for the lives that would be lost.

Mas Cra was about to respond when she stopped and thought about everything that they had learned and what Ran Koh had just said. Although she had not wanted to she must agree with the re-born sorceress. She would never be able to forgive herself if she was the cause of the destruction of her beloved Amazon tribe. Her eyes widen with realization when the rest of Ran Koh's words formed in her mind. She looked to the white hair girl with disbelief, and received a confirming nod.

"You are not saying that we must...!" Mas Cra could not complete the sentence; it was two frightening to believe.

"Yes I am, we need to build an army the 'Warriors of the Light' can not do this alone, and as much as grandmother Ra Koh hated this idea, we must contact the Musk and Phoenix Mountain for warriors. The other races will no longer aid us." Ran Koh continued with determination causing gasps of shock from all the Amazons present.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki laid on the sofa in the small apartment where she was now staying. Sleep evaded her every attempt. She would now have to give over control of her business to her second in command. She could no longer afford to be a part of that life. Nabiki sighed deeply, she did not like being manipulated this way. Her life had changed so drastically since the day she first met the Amazons, but was this for the better or the worse. She thought back to when her life first changed.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"Poppa where s momma?" A seven-year-old Nabiki asked while her father held her hand tightly as he led her and Kasumi down a long corridor, Akane being carried in his arms.

Nabiki looked around the stark white halls, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of disinfectant. A younger Soun took them to the far end of the hallway to a closed door. Nabiki looked up at her father and saw as a tear slowly rolled down his face. Her father saw her looking at him and smiled brightly for her, the smile never reached his eyes.

"We're going to visit your momma, so be on your best behavior, ok?" He told his daughters.

"We will father." Responded Kasumi from behind him, he turned slightly and smiled at her.

They then entered the room; it was dark, the only light coming from the windows at the far end. Much of that light was blocked by half drawn shades. The whirring, buzzing and beeping of machines could be heard. The last half of a bed stuck out from a partially pulled curtain.

"Kimeko? You awa...awake de...dear?" Soun asked through halting breaths.

"Yes, dear I am." Soun barely heard the reply of his dying wife.

Soun pushed Nabiki and Kasumi toward the bed, Akane still in his arms her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while she buried her face in his shoulder. He slowly stroked her back, in a gesture to reassure her.

The family rounded the curtain and saw a very gaunt, pale woman. Her once lustrous black blue hair was now limp and lifeless. Her once bright expressive eyes now dulled, and expressing emotions of sadness, despair, and guilt. When she saw her daughters, the missing light returned to her eyes as she held out her arms to her children.

Nabiki and Kasumi ran to their mother and Soun put Akane down on the bed to be with her mother. They all held on to her crying. They did not know why but they knew that this would be the last time they would see her. They had not understood it, but they sensed the finality of this moment.

Kimeko hugged her daughters and kissed each of them tenderly. She stroked their faces and hair, making sure she remembered every detail of them. The face which a moment before was pale and gaunt now seemed so full of life and love while she held her children close to her.

"Oh, my babies you have grown so much. I am so proud of you, my three little angels." She told them as she began to kiss them all over again.

One of the monitors started to beep frantically, soon several nurses and a doctor entered the room, they ushered the family out but Soun refused to leave. One of the nurses took the girls to the waiting room and had a volunteer stay with them. Soun finally arrived in the waiting room. It was about half an hour after the girls were ushered from their mother s room. He was pale, his eyes full of tears.

"Can we go see momma again poppa?" Nabiki asked worry creasing her brow, Soun took a deep breath.

"No Nabi-chan, momma has gone to visit the angels, come we must go home now." The girls followed their father out, all three in tears, but only Kasumi was old enough to understand.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Days later the family gathered at a grave site, the rain pouring down drenching everything. They said their final good-byes to their mother and wife they loved. Nabiki stared coldly at the granite tombstone, her emotions buried deep inside her. When they left, she was the only one that had not looked back.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Nabiki sighed while a tear slowly traveled down her face that was the first major change in her life. While she slowly closed her eyes, she hoped this new change would be better than the first. She silently whispered as sleep took her.

#Forgive me momma, I love you!# She then fell into a deep sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Since all the Light Warriors but Anna were staying at a near by hotel they left to get some sleep around three o'clock in the morning. The Takashi's left too, except Nodoka she wished to stay in her daughter s room with Ran Koh, in case there was a repeat of the first night they met again. The residents of the Nekohanten feared there might be since Ran Koh's stress levels seemed high. The night, however, passed quietly, and all attribute that to the presence of Ran Koh's mother. During the night, Ryoga slept with a smile while he listened to the happy thoughts of Ran Koh, singing repeatedly.

{My mother loves me and she is here with me.} Ran Koh giggled and started again finally her thoughts settled down and she went into dreamless sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The 'Joketsuzoku Village' slept soundly, so no one noticed the dark figures passing stealthily past the front window. The two shadows headed down an alley to the back of the building. They climbed up the fire escape to the roof, looking for an entrance; they found one at the other end of the building. The larger shadow picked the lock and the two shapes entered. They headed down the stairs to the first landing they came to, they open the fire door and began to search the rooms. The smaller shadow waved the larger one to Ran Koh's room. They each soaked a cloth with a liquid from a small brown bottle. The bigger shape carelessly tossed it into a nearby trash can.

They entered the bedroom each taking one side of the bed, and then quickly place the drenched rags over the faces of the two women. The larger man nearly screamed out when sharp claws raked his arm. He batted the small kitten into the headboard knocking the breath from it. The two shadows picked up Ran Koh putting her over the smaller shapes shoulder in a firefighter s carry. They left the room with an unconscious Nodoka on the bed and a small kitten mentally screaming bloody murder.

The shadows made it back out the fire door quickly and headed back up to the roof. They quietly left shutting the door behind them. When they turned to head back down the fire escape they were met by a wall of five glowing people. The two shadows gulped as they slowly backed away.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun and Genma were having a decent dinner at an all night diner near the 'Joketsuzoku Village', after having escaped before Akane came out of her room. They ate enjoying the flavor of the sushi. When both were full they leaned in conspiratorially, and began to talk.

"Have you got everything we need Saotome?" Soun asked while looking around for any listeners.

"Yeah, right here." He responded holding up a small duffel bag, which clinked.

"So what's the plan?" Soun asked with a sardonic grin.

"We stake, the place out when everyone goes to sleep we sneak in and take what _belongs_ to me!" Genma stated with an air of phony righteous indignation.

"We then get Akane and head for Tokyo, force them to marry and the Schools are joined! Ah, Akane will do this right?" Genma leaned in for confirmation.

"Of _course_ she will it's the family _honor_ at stake! *WWWAAAAHHH*, my baby's getting married!" Soun started to cry and Genma quickly backed away, as the patrons started to stare at the pair.

"_Quiet_ Tendo, you want to give the plan away!" Genma snarled with a low voice, Soun stopped crying instantly.

Soun nodded then looked at the clock, it was 11:00pm. They left a small tip and headed out. When they got to the 'Joketsuzoku Village' they took a position on top of the building across the street. They settled in with their binoculars, and began to scan the building.

"_Damn_ their still up and it looks like my wife and her family is there too, but I don't see Ranma!" Genma growled in a low whisper.

"Don't worry Saotome he'll show, then we grab son-in-law and head for the alter, bwhah..glup..oow!" Soun started laughing when Genma whacked him on the back of the head.

"Quiet you want them to hear us?" Genma snarled at his friend.

They settled in and waited for _Ranma_ to show, while they waited they talked about how nice it would be to retire and let the children work to support them. They'll take exotic vacations, and buy things they always wanted but could not afford. They both sat glassy eyed staring off into the distance with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

They were soon brought back to reality when a commotion started in the restaurant of the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. They brought up the binoculars and saw the women jumping around liked crazy. They then saw Nodoka straighten up suddenly and the two old women heading for the kitchen. They looked at each other confused, when they looked back they saw the boy Ryoga as he entered holding something protectively he was then followed by a group of people. Three of which were being helped to chairs.

"There! There's Ranma, he has gotten _weak_ staying in that body! Well I'll toughen him up when I get him back!" Genma spat out in disgust.

They watched the scene unfold in front of them, with confused amazement, both checking the time and wondering when they were going to go to bed. Finally around three everyone began to leave. Genma growled to himself when he noticed Nodoka stayed with their child.

They watched as the lights went out on the different levels of the building, when all the lights went out they waited another hour then left the building and headed for the 'Joketsuzoku Village'.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane came out of her room several hours after her sister had left their home. Her eyes were red and puffy. She headed down stairs a look of concentration on her face. Her face showing the emotions she was feeling, anger, sadness, guilt, and confusion.

[Is Nabiki afraid of me? Am I really that dangerous to her and others?] She asked herself as she headed to the kitchen.

[No, I'm not that bad she's just blowing it all out of proportion, it has to be that Ranma's fault, since _he_ came to town my whole life has been turned upside down!] She rationalized her blame onto someone else.

[I will get even with that sex changing freak if it's the last thing I do, because of him my family is being torn apart piece by piece!] She entered the kitchen and started preparations for dinner.

When she went to the refrigerator, she saw a note addressed to her. She pulled it off and read it, at first she began to get angry then she smiled and blushed. She put the note in her pocket and started to make something for herself.

*-*-*Note*-*-*

Akane:  
Genma and I will not be home for dinner, we have some errands to run we will eat out. Don't wait up we will be back very late, please be ready to take a trip we will be going into Tokyo for a few days. We are sorry to have to miss one of your wonderful meals, but we will make it up to you later.

Love your Father Soun

*-*-*Note*-*-*

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh slept peacefully in the arms of her mother. Something she had been missing since she was six. Her dreams were happy ones of playing hide 'n go seek with her mother, going swimming, and playing ball. A slight shadow fell over her and her mother, she turned to see what it was, and a large course hand reached for her and pulled her from her mothers embrace.

She struggled to break free crying out for help, a hand covered her mouth and she breathed in a strong chemical smell. This caused Ran Koh's eyes to snap open, for she realized this was real. She started to fight off her attacker but it was too late as she had taken too much of the chemicals into her system. She was now trying to fight him off and the drowsiness as well.

Ran Koh reached out with her mind calling for help from those she was linked with telepathically, when she heard her attacker gasped in pain. She looked groggily up and saw Cali claw and bite a badly burned arm. She then saw that arm slam the little cat against the headboard.

{CALI!} She mentally screamed to her little friend.

{POPPA RYOGA HELP US!} She heard Cali screamed before she crumbled unconscious to the pillow.

Ran Koh succumbed to the chloroform, and was finally silent. The two men lifted her and placed her over the shoulder of the smaller man. It took a few minutes to get her adjusted to a comfortable position, when they did they left and headed out the way they came in with the prize they were looking for. If Genma had been thinking clearly he would have wondered why there was a cat sleeping with his son and the boy was not going cat.

(l(l(l)l)l)

{HELP ME PLEASE, MY FATHER IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!} Five sleeping people heard in their minds the scream of one of their own.

Four rush to get dressed and headed for the 'Joketsuzoku Village' Two males change shape then casts a spell causing the four of them to levitate and fly off in the needed direction.

{Meet me on the roof we will stop them there!} They all heard from another, who was already there.

Only scant seconds later they land on the roof, waiting for them, glowing a golden white was their new friend; the four took up positions on either side of him and faced the door he was watching. They also started to glow, the two on the left glowed silvery black while the two on the right glowed a coppery red. The five companions watched as the door opened and two men stepped out one carrying their friend over his shoulder. The man carrying her banged her head against the doorjamb but did not seem to care. They closed the door behind them, laughing that they had won.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Alright Tendo, Ranma is ours now let s go get Akane and head for the wedding in Tokyo!" Genma exclaimed while putting his hand on Soun's empty shoulder.

"Agree Saotome, agree, this time tomorrow our children will be married and the schools will finally be joined!" Soun ranted happily.

"_If_ you wanted your schools joined so badly _why_ don't you marry _each other_!" A strong angry voice said from behind them.

The men turned and saw five glowing figures, five very angry glowing figures. They tried to turn and run with their captive, when a bolt of lightening hit the ground in front of them. They stopped and started to back up, but they were unable to move. They looked down and saw a rust colored mist surrounding their feet. When they looked up they saw to very tall gajin men the one glowing coppery red as he smiled sardonically at them.

"Magic is a wonderful thing, don't you think?" Alex told them as lightening formed around his hand, Genma, and Soun gaped, in stunned silence.

Soun was brought out of his shocked state when he felt _Ranma_ being lifted from his shoulder. He tried to grab onto her body more tightly, but was unable to get a good hold. The mist had risen higher up and was immobilizing his body as it rose.

"SOUN DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Shouted Genma while he watched his _son_ float away from Soun, he lunged trying to grab a hold of her but found he was unable to move.

Ran Koh's limp body began to glow a light green. The two men watched as it floated to the arms of the tall gajin with silvery black hair. When she was close, enough he reached out and took her in his arms. He brought her closer to him and examined her for injuries. There was only the gash on her forehead from where Soun hit it against the jamb. Ryoga was beside them with a look of worry, he watched as Samuel healed the wound and brought some of the chemicals from her system. She was still too groggy to move.

They all turned toward the men, save Samuel who tended to Ran Koh. They surrounded the immobilized martial artists, with fiery stares. The men tried to scream out but the mist had frozen their vocal cords. The four-team leaders circle the men flaring their auras.

The door to the roof slammed open and the two elders and a woozy Nodoka came through, they stopped and stared in awe at the sight before them, they cringed as the scene played out in front of them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cali slowly woke and saw that her momma was gone. She let out an anguished wail. She saw Nodoka laying there and started to lick her face she pulled back quickly when she smelled the chemicals. Cali ran from the room and headed for poppa Ryoga. When she got there he was gone too, the little kitten became frantic when she dashed out of Ryoga's room. She saw the door across the hall still open from when the strange men came and took her momma.

Cali ran into the room and was happy to see the door to the bedroom was open as well. She dashed in and jumped on the sleeping lump claws extended. She landed square on the soft tissue of the lumps behind, causing an instant reaction. Cali barely got out of the way before the lump got into a sitting position with a scream.

"AAGGGHHHH!" Mas Cra looked around panting, she spied the kitten at the foot of her bed meowing incessantly at her.

"Why you little varmint, I'll turn you into cat stew if I..wait how'd you get in here?" She stopped in mid rant when she realized she had shut both her doors.

She suddenly snapped to attention when she felt the massive energy coming from the roof. She got out of bed and headed out the door only to be met by a worried Ku Lon and stumbling Nodoka.

"I felt the energy build up and went to check on Ryoga and Ran Koh their gone I found Nodoka out cold do to this." She told the other elder while holding up the brown bottle of chloroform.

"Well at least you woke up less painfully then I did." Mas Cra told her, while looking down at the kitten that was still meowing.

"What ever is happening is on the roof let's go." The three women and one kitten headed to the fire door exit to the roof.

They exited onto the roof and saw four of the 'Warriors of the Light' as they surrounded two men. They gaped in awe of the power the four warriors displayed. They heard the kitten as she cried out and ran across the roof. Nodoka spotted her daughter being held in the arms of the man called Samuel. She staggered over to her child. Ku Lon and Mas Cra watched in fascination as the remaining four warriors punished Ran Koh's father and Soun Tendo.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cali and Nodoka reached Samuel who was still holding on to Ran Koh's slowly awakening form. When her eyes fluttered open she looked into the deep brown eyes of the Dragon sect leader. She was surprised to see worry and concern there, plus something else which kind of frightened her.

"What is wrong with her? What has happen to my baby?" Nodoka asked with worry as she began to examine her daughter.

"She, like you was chloroformed but I think Genma might have used to much to subdue her, plus when Soun..I think that was the others name, was carrying her out he was careless and unconcerned with her well being. He must had hit her head several times against the doorjambs while carrying her out. She had several small lumps and a large gash, which I healed." Nodoka looked at the young man while he stared at her daughter with concern and care, she smiled at the feelings he was displaying.

They both turned at the screamed coming from behind them and they saw Genma and Soun at the mercy of the 'Warriors of the Light' team leaders. Samuel noticed that they had a clear view then he got an evil grin, as he watched Alex hit the men with a lightening bolt, Ryoga smash them with a ki blast, Ukyo was bashing them with that kick ass spatula of hers, and Taj doing what phoenixes do best was using fire. Samuel did not want to be left out, so he hollered his warning.

"HEADS UP INCOMING! DRAGON ICE!" From where he was sitting he shot ice shards at the two men. When the ice hit it knocks Soun and Genma off their feet as they were weak from the other attacks.

The warriors were about to advance on the downed men when they heard a shout from behind them. They turned and saw the two Amazon Elders come forward. Both had malicious grins across their faces.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"HOLD WARRIORS!" Ku Lon shouted at the young fighters.

"They are beaten for now, allow us to send them home." Mas Cra told them with an evil chuckle.

The warriors were about to protest, but the two Amazons gave them a looked that said there would be no argument. Alex released the paralysis spell from them and the Amazons stepped up. They took their staffs and slipped them under the two unconscious men. They then used the staffs to throw the men straight up into the air, as the men descended they next used the staffs as baseball bats and swung. With a loud crack of the wood the two, Anything Goes Masters sored off into the sky heading in the general direction of the Tendo Dojo. Samuel joined the group of warriors. He was carrying a now slightly awake Ran Koh, with a Nodoka behind him holding a happy Cali. They all headed back in, Ran Koh trying to get Samuel to put her down.

"I am fine now I can walk you know!" Ran Koh, snarled but there was not any anger behind it.

"You might think so, but from what I can tell your father used more of the chloroform on you then on your mother so the effects in you are going to take longer to leave." He told her with an analytical tone.

Nodoka followed behind trying to stifle a giggle. Ran Koh looked at her over Samuel's shoulder with a glare that said 'Don't you dare start laughing mom!' The others following behind also trying not to giggle, while Ran Koh tried in vain to get Samuel to let her down.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun and Genma landed in a dumpster. That was located in an alley behind a restaurant near the Dojo. They slowly crawled out both were covered in at least a weeks worth of garbage, bruises, frost burns, lightening burns, plus a few other burns from fire and chi. They staggered slowly to the Dojo trying to hold each other up while trying not to touch any area that had burns. This was hard to do for Genma was one massive burn, and Soun was now just as bad. They entered the gates to the Tendo home and headed for the house, once inside they removed their shoes and headed for the stairs. They stopped when they heard a low groan. They slowly headed to the dining area, when they arrived they were shocked to find Akane sprawled out on the floor, a plate of Kami-sama knew what on the table bubbling and belching noxious gas fumes in the air.

"WWWAAAHHH! MY BABY'S DEAD!" Soun cried a torrent of tears that Genma was unable to escape.

"AAAAGGGGHHHGGGGRRRROOOOWWWWL LL!" The change to panda was slow and excruciating, Genma passed out from the combination of pain from the change and the burns.

Soun rushed to his daughter and was relieved to see her still breathing; he picked her up and carried her up the stairs stepping on Genma while heading for the steps. This caused a grunt from the unconscious panda though Soun ignored it. Soun carried Akanae to her bedroom. He put her to bed then left, to go to bed himself, leaving Genma on the floor in the dining room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sun shining into her eyes caused her to slowly wake. She looked around. Her face had a cloud of confusion. Sitting up she recognized she was in her bedroom. She did not remember going to bed last night.

[How'd I get here I last remember getting sick at dinner.] She thought putting her feet on the floor and standing she fell back to the bed, clutching her stomach with one hand and her head with the other while waiting for the dizzy spell to pass.

[Ohh, what's happen..urp, uh oh!] Akane ran madly to the bathroom, barely making it in time before her stomach retaliated for last night s meal.

Fifteen minutes later Akane stumbled out of the bathroom, she headed downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself some tea. While she walked through the living room she stepped on the stomach of Genma not even realizing he was on the floor.

[Man what happen last night I fixed dinner. I began eating my meal. Then every thing got so kaleidoscope like, I must have passed out. Could everyone be right _am I_ a lousy cook?] Akane wondered as she walked into the disaster area lovingly called a kitchen.

[No, I am just as good a cook as Kasumi after all we're both girls and aren t girls suppose to be great cooks? We also had the same mother so I _am_ just as good as they are! I must have gotten hold of some bad ingredients, that's it I will need to clean out the food stuffs we have they must have gone bad!] She set about making herself some tea after rationalizing last night s events.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma's eyes snapped open when he felt the weight of someone as they stepped onto his badly burned torso, he groaned in pain, but the intruder continued on paying him no mind. He slowly sat up, saw he was in panda form, and decided this was just fine with him.

"Saotome! Your up early! Here let me see if there is any hot water." Soun was about to leave when Genma stopped him.

/Don't bother Tendo, I'll just pass out because of the pain, I'll just stay a panda for a while./ He finished flipping the sign several times.

"Saotome how do you do that with the signs?" Soun asked in awe.

/Saotome secret sign writing technique!/ He told his friend with a cheeky panda grin.

Akane came out of the kitchen about fifteen minutes later, with the teapot and several cups. She sat down and poured tea for her father, Genma, and herself. She took a sip then looked at her father and the panda. She was about to douse Genma when he stopped her.

/Don't bother for now dear, but thank you./ Genma told her trying to appear nice.

"Father I am afraid we will need to eat out this morning, the supplies I used in last nights dinner must have been bad. The whole meal made me sick. I will need to go shopping for new supplies for lunch and supper." Akane told the two martial arts masters whose faces had just hit the floor.

There was a knock at the door and Akane went to answer it, when she returned she was carrying a large eleven by fourteen inch envelope nearly bursting at the seams. She stared at it curiously then handed it to Genma.

"Here Mr. Saotome, this was just delivered for you special delivery." She sat down and watched intently as Genma tried to fumble with the package with his bear paws.

Akane got up, she poured the remaining tea water over the panda but nothing happened. It had cooled too much to be effective. She ran quickly to the kitchen to retrieve the one still boiling on the stove. When she returned, she doused the panda, which changed with a loud scream.

"GGGGRROOOWWLLLAAAAHHHH!" Genma glared at the young girl as he panted and fought to stay conscious.

She ignored him as she stared at the packet in front of him. Genma saw her intense stare and smiled evilly. Picking up the packet he almost dropped it again when he saw the returned address was from the government's Clerk of Courts office. He gulped and excused himself from the table. Akane and Soun watched as the man left and headed for the Dojo. Soun s face was filled with concern, while Akane s face showed anger and curiosity.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma entered the Dojo an evil grin on his face, he took a silent exaggerated bowed for his acting. He then sat down against the wall and opened the packet. He was just as curious as the brat Akane. He pulled out a stack of legal looking documents and flipped through them the only thing he understood was his name, Nodoka's, Ranma's, and divorce. Frantic he looked again through the papers trying to understand them when he found a letter from the most prestigious law firm in Tokyo. He opened the letter and began to read.

*-*-*Note*-*-*

Mr. Saotome Genma:

Enclosed please find copies of all documents pertaining to your divorce from Nodoka Takashi-Saotome, herein referred to as Nodoka Takashi. Evidence was provided to the courts of your kidnapping of one Ranma Saotome and abandonment of Nodoka Takashi. Evidence was also provided of your ten years of abuse of said Ranma Saotome, in addition, your theft of property from the Kounji Family and the abandonmenet and endangering of one Ukyo Kounji.

Proof has also been furnished to the satisfaction of the courts that on your recent trip to China, it ended in the death of Ranma Saotome. The court has granted Nodoka Takashi a full divorce and all Saotome property left in her care during your absences was awarded to her.

Please note Mr. Saotome that the court is now looking into proceedings against you for child abuse, endangerment, and manslaughter charges. Enclosed is also a restraining order preventing you from going within a minimum of five hundred yards of Miss Nodoka Takashi and any of the Takashi clan. This includes one Ran Koh Takashi.

Masaki Hiromi Attorney at Law

*-*-*End Note*-*-*

Genma dropped the letter in his lap and stared at the documents scattered around him. He had always wanted to be free of his marriage to be able to do as he chose. Now that he had that freedom, it seemed so empty so not right. He closed his eyes as a single tear escaped; it trickled down his cheek to plop onto the letter from the Takashi lawyer.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka woke to an empty bed she sat up looking franticly for her missing daughter, the room was empty. Nodoka grabbed her robe and dashed out; she opened the door to the hallway and ran right into her mother.

"_Mother!_ Ran Koh is missing again we have to find her!" Nodoka tried to get past her mother but could not.

"It is alright child she is down stairs fixing _you_ breakfast." Taji told her with a smile.

"They sent me up here to get your lazy behind moving." She told her with a motherly smile.

Nodoka ran back into the bedroom, while Taji waited for her in the parlor. Nodoka finally emerged wearing a lavender kimono with a pink obi. Her hair though was in a loose ponytail. Nodoka ignored her mother s shocked gaze and headed down to see her daughter.

Nodoka entered the Nekohanten and saw that the leaders of the Light Warriors were still here. They refused to leave after last nights near kidnapping. She smiled while she watched Samuel as he followed her daughter around the room with his eyes. She noticed she was not the only one to see this, Mirako smiled at her, then nodded to the boy.

"Good morning everyone, how are you doing today Ran Koh?" She asked her daughter while taking her shoulders and staring directly into her eyes.

"I am fine really I am. I am just embarrassed that the panda got the drop on me. I guess I will have to learn his secret techniques just to protect myself." She huffed, while she headed back into the kitchen.

Everyone in the room stared after Ran Koh's retreating form with curious stares, all but her mother, who had one of shock and fright. Ku Lon noticed this and turned to the young mother with a questioning gaze. Nodoka noticed and with slumped shoulders, she faced the room.

"Genma created two very dangerous techniques one was the Yama-sen-ken and the other was the Umi-sen-ken, they are very destructive and because of that he destroyed all record of them. How does Ran Koh know of them?" She asked the Amazon elder, before Ku Lon could tell her Ran Koh answered the question.

"The second time I did a mind search on him when we got caught in the chifire, I went deeper into his mind to find the truth. I found the truth of everything that had happen to me or would happen because of him. I also found those techniques hidden away so I removed them from his mind I now have them in mine and I plan to learn them." Ran Koh told her mother with glowing eyes.

"They will help to protect us from the panda, well the Neko-Ken could do that I think, but these techniques will be very helpful with the upcoming war." She told everyone, while placing a tray of food on the table for her mother.

Nodoka sat down and began to eat as Ran Koh sat down between her and Samuel. Nodoka watched the sect leaders, as they seemed to be waiting for something. She looked to her mother who looked nervously at the door to the 'Joketsuzoku Village". When she finished her meal, she took a sip of tea.

"Alright what is going on here? Why are you all so nervous?" Nodoka asked looking directly at her mother.

"I can answer that daughter." Nodoka turned at the voice to see her father standing there with his lawyer Masaki Hiromi.

"Hello father, Masaki-san." Nodoka said as she bowed to them, they came forward and Hiromi handed her a large packet similar to the one Genma received.

Nodoka took the packet and opened it. She pulled out copies of all the documents that Genma received, with only one difference she knew what they meant. She went through all of them the whole time being closely watched by everyone in the room. When she finished there was just a single tear going down her face. Her daughter reached over and wiped the tear away. Nodoka opened her eyes and looked into the amethyst eyes of her child, as she smiled at her mother.

"Now we start _our_ new life together, mom." Nodoka smiled at her daughter and took her in an embrace.

The solemn mood was broken when the rest of the 'Warrior of the Light' entered the Nekohanten. They joined their team leaders, with questioning looks upon their faces. The two Amazon matriarchs motion for them to sit down. They took their seats and Ku Lon began.

"I can see you are wondering why your leaders are already here. It is because we had an incident last night." Ku Lon paused while Che Ri and Xian Pu serve tea to everyone.

"Ran Koh's father and his friend tried to kidnap her last night, I believe because of your leaders telepathic link plus the telepathic link Ran Koh and Ryoga have with all cats was what saved her." Ku Lon stared into the faces of thirteen confused and shocked warriors not to mention the Takashi clan.

"Ah, you did not know of that telepathic connection." Everyone shook their head.

"Well we will explain later right now Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo are stepping up their efforts to try and take Ran Koh to force her into marriage with Soun's daughter. They will not attack during the day. They know, very well they cannot defeat her. Ku Lon spoke her mind working feverishly to protect her family.

"Then they will continue to attack at night, and they might harm her mother to get to her." Msu Tsu stated quietly as he tried to think of a solution.

"Yes, boy we are afraid of that, we know Nodoka can handle herself but when they use drugs not even the best martial artist can fight against it." Mas Cra told them placing the bottle of chloroform on the table.

Now I don't have the spell personally but we might have it now." Alex started slowly then looked up from the bottle to the rest.

"I have heard of protection spells that can be placed around a building or encampment that will turn anyone or thing tying to get in into a living statue until they are released." He looked to Ran Koh and Samuel, for conformation or understanding.

"I see, I don't think I have it but I have not looked through all my tomes yet for fear of damaging them more, but with all the tomes left to us by the monks we might find something." Ran Koh said showing the light of understanding.

"I think until we find that spell though Ran Koh should not stay here." Alex continued, ignoring the growing angry stares of the Takashi women, save Ran Koh.

"Yes I agree, her safest place during the night would be at her laboratory, only she can open it and I don't think those men will even dare climbed a mountain at night." Samuel agreeing with Alex also ignored the look from Ran Koh's mother and grandmother.

"I will not allow my daughter to be held up in a cave alone with two men!" Nodoka told them rising to her feet.

"Actually Auntie Nodoka it will be three men I will not let my soul mate out of my sight, until that spell is found." Ryoga added his comments to the party.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this decision process?" Ran Koh asked a little annoyed.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at her, Msu Tsu just chuckled at her plight as he watched her slump in her chair, with crossed arms and an angry pout.

The room continued to make plans to keep Ran Koh safe, only Msu Tsu watched the effect this had on the party in question. He smiled slightly as he saw her aura start to form not her golden white but her own multi colored one. He shook his head and sent a quick message telepathically to his teammates to be warned all hell was about to break loose. His teammates suddenly turned to the Chinese boy who continued to watch Ran Koh, his prediction coming true.

"ENOUGH!" Ran Koh screamed slamming her fist on the table, wood could be heard cracking under the assault.

"_I will not_ live in fear of those two jackasses!" She continued eyes burning with lavender fire.

"My _whole_ life was run by that idiot _I will NOT_ allow it any longer!" She glared at everyone in the room.

"I have sat here listening to how I am to run and hide, well I won t do it! I listened to what your ideas are, _NOW_ I will tell you how we will do it." She got up and started to leave toward the kitchen; she paused and turned looking at the stunned people in the room.

"WELL, let s go I need to show you something!" They all looked sheepish and got up and followed the sorceress outside, she talked as they went.

"I will go look for that spell Alex mentioned I will however _not_ hide in my lab." They exit the delivery entrance to the back of the building.

The building was a hundred yards from a forest. She waited until they were all outside. She was about to begin again when they heard a question from a new voice.

"What is everyone doing out here? I brought the school uniforms for everyone." They turned to see Nabiki standing there with a confused grin.

"I am about to show everyone my idea for the threat Genma and your father poses to me and my family." Ran Koh told her.

Nabiki shuddered inwardly, when she saw the anger and determination in the eyes of the white hair girl. She was about to ask for more information when a hand clamped on her shoulder stemming any more questions.

"Wait Nabiki she is about to explain." Hayashi told her, while he watched his niece proud of her determination and strength.

"First I have put in place an early warning system." Everyone but Ryoga looked confused since he was beginning to understand.

"You have the cats watching for them don't you?" He asked his soul mate, she smiled and nodded affirmative.

"You see, we told you of the Neko-Ken training Genma put me through, well when the monks started to meld great grandmother and me, they melded the Neko-Ken into both Ryoga and me. They split the Neko-Ken _spirit_ between us. We both have conscious control over the Neko-Ken which makes us more dangerous then normal people because the uncontrollability of a cats ferocious nature is now a part of us." Ran Koh paused to let that information sink in to everyone, it did not take long.

"We also found a side benefit, which for me was more important than anything I could have ever dreamed of." They all stared at Ryoga with a look of confusion, except of course the Amazons who knew all this, and began to see where it was going.

"Nephew's family has its own curse they have the worse sense of direction ever. They can get lost turning a corner." Ku Lon put in to help the confusion.

"*SIGH* Yeah it stinks too, but when the Neko-ken was merged into Ran Koh and me we got an unexpected benefit, we now are telepathically linked with ALL cats." He finished looking into the faces of skepticism.

"Please watch I will have the cats nearby show themselves." Ran Koh told them, while closing her eyes.

{Please, show yourselves my friends, so my human companions will know I am safe.} Ran Koh asked the nearby cats.

The group watched Ran Koh with disbelief until they heard the roar of hundreds of cats as they came forward. Everyone looked around shock evident on their faces even the elders were impressed. Ran Koh knelt down to one cat in particular a smoky blue gray cat with golden eyes. It was a huge cat for a stray. When Ran Koh bent down it jumped into her arms. The people could hear Cali meowing and watched while the blue gray cat batted at the location of where Cali sat on her shoulder.

"This is Golden Blue, he likes that name, but Ryoga and I call him Blue, he is the leader of the stray cats and will coordinate them for watching the Tendo Dojo and the 'Joketsuzoku Village'." She said, as she scratched behind Blue's ears, he purred loudly while closing his eyes.

"They will tell me and Ryoga when those two morons are on their way. Plus if something happens and we can t get ready fast enough to stop them ole' Blue here has a backup plan don't you boy." As Ran Koh purred at the large muscular cat, it still purring happily in her arms.

"What might that be, niece?" Ku Lon asked her curiosity had been peeked.

"Watch the forest everyone and see our surprise warrior." Ran Koh told everyone.

{Alright your turned come to the edge of the forest show them the pride of our cat army!} Ran Koh requested, while she and the others watched the woods.

Everyone turned to the woods behind the 'Joketsuzoku Village' where a rustling could be heard. They all gasped when a large Siberian tiger stepped to the edge of the woods. Ran Koh and Ryoga smiled at the tiger as they moved toward the large cat.

"RANCHAN what are you doing? Get away from it!" Ukyo shouted at Ran Koh abd Ryoga as they neared the tiger.

"Its alright he won t hurt us would you boy." The tiger then laid, down in front of the soul mates.

Blue jumped down from Ran Koh and proceeded to play with the tail of the tiger, Cali joined him in the play, and the big cat did nothing, but encourage the activity.

"Ran Koh where did he come from that tiger is not native to Japan!" Hayashi asked with his sword at the ready.

"Oh I don't know for sure he probably came from a traveling circus or something liked that. He stayed to the wooded areas and tried to avoid calling attention to himself." She told her uncle while she was scratching the ears of the tiger.

"H...He's not going to k..kill my father, is he?" Nabiki asked fear for her father's safety showing, Ran Koh stood and stared into her eyes.

"I will tell you truthfully, he _wanted_ to, but he has agreed not to unless it is the only way to protect the people living in this building." She told the Tendo girl, Nabiki looked to Ran Koh and the large tiger standing next to her, she nodded her understanding.

The tiger came forward, standing between Ryoga and Ran Koh, daring anyone to make a move toward them. Nodoka stared at the big cat with defiance. She stepped forward; she took her daughter in a hug, and kissed her forehead.

"We will do it your way daughter, it is just we worry for your safety." She stared deep into the eyes of her child and Ran Koh smiled.

"I know mom but now that we have the cats on alert Genma and Soun are going to find it harder to pay us unwanted visits. She told her mother with a smile.

The tiger stepped forward sniffed Nodoka closely, deciding she was all right nudged her leg until she dropped her hand onto his head. She then began to scratch his ears. The three looked down at the tiger and began to laugh. As while they, talked Blue and Cali were still playing with his tail with his help.

"Well mom I guess you re ok, Sera seems to like you." The rest of the group began to unwind but no one else wanted to test the favor of the giant cat.

Soon the cats all disappear back into hiding, and everyone reentered the building. They all headed to the restaurant to begin making alternate plans. Though Ran Koh was not happy with them. Nodoka held her daughter back in the kitchen as she wished to talk with her.

"Ran Koh, dear I have a favor to ask you." Nodoka asked hesitantly.

"What is it mom?" Ran Koh responded with a curious stare.

"I want you to start teaching me magic. I want to be able to help you in this war." Nodoka told her daughter.

Ran Koh looked at her mother her eyes wide with fear and worry. Ran Koh started too step back while shaking her head no, but Nodoka reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Her determination gleamed in her fiery blue eyes.

"Please daughter I want to learn, I _need_ to learn!" She continued while staring deeper into Ran Koh's eyes.

"But mom, this fight is going to be dan...!" Nodoka cut her off with a cold stare.

"Child I am a Takashi and a swordswoman, I would fight with or without the knowledge of magic. It is just that you and Genma had the bond of martial arts, I just thought...!" She left the sentence hanging; Ran Koh nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

"Alright mom I will, I will, start your training right after we find the protection spell, ok? I will train you with Ryoga." Ran Koh asked, her mother nodded.

Ryoga? Nodoka asked surprised.

Yeah we haven t told the elders yet but when the monks merged the Neko-Ken into our souls they also merged some of great grandmother s into Ryoga. He won t be as powerful as me but he will be powerful enough. Ran Koh told her as a proud smile crossed her face.

The two Takashi women rejoined the others in the main restaurant, everyone watching them as they returned. They sat at the table with the others. They looked from face to face with curiosity.

"So what is going on?" Ran Koh asked those present.

"It is time child, for you and the other two mages to go check the tomes for the protection spells. We will keep a watch out for those two idiots, in case they try anything." Mas Cra told the sorceress.

"Maybe we won t have to, I know Genma is too dense to give up but maybe Mr. Tendo will be more reasonable." Ran Koh told them hopefully; she hated being babied.

"I am afraid that my father is just as dense Ran Koh, when he gets a hold of an idea, even the Kami-sama can t move him." Nabiki told the young girl with sad eyes.

"*SIGH* Then this will have to do for now, until we can think of something else. Michael have you an estimate on when the order for the new bookshelves will be in?" As Ran Koh turned to her teammate, with a questioning look.

"I put a rush on the order for you I should get it in about a week s time." He told her, Ran Koh deflated a little.

"Ok, I guess we can start building the walkways why we wait. Ryoga went to the lumber yard and got what we needed?" She turned looking hopeful at her soul mate, he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Ran Koh." He looked at her with a look of nervousness.

"Oh don't tell me we gotta wait for that too!" She asked exasperated at the delay.

"Well actually no, I was just teasing! Everything is at the 'Yankee Traders', Michael was going to drive the truck for us liked last time." Ryoga told his friend then dodged as she tried to bop him on the head.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we all go with you we could help Ryoga build what needs building why the three of you go through the tomes." Taj suggested to them, Ran Koh reluctantly agreed.

Nodoka was about to ask if she could go when she was stopped by a small wrinkled hand. She turned to look into the small black eyes of her distant cousin. She sighed, while she watched the 'Warriors of the Light' as they disappeared.

"I know you wish to be with her but you must let her be who she is, she is highly independent, and would not tolerate being smothered. Don't worry she will be fine. They are a team now and Ran Koh needs this time alone with them to learn to act as a team player, nephew needs this as well. He has been alone most of his life, lost, these team efforts will help them when the battle finally begins." Ku Lon turned and headed into the kitchen to start preparing for the day's customers.

Today was a big day the shipment from the village had arrived and today would be stocking of shelves, and final touches on the bookkeeping. For tomorrow, the 'Amazon Emporium' opened its doors. Much needed to be done before that happened. Hayashi and Nodoka had agreed to help. Mirako and Tofu were busy enhancing Derek's skills and Nabiki was off for her first day at Takashi Industries.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The 'Warriors of the Light reached the location they had the first time they came to Ran Koh's lab. Ryoga opened the truck s doors. As Ran Koh then as the last time cast a levitate spell on the contents, pulling them from the truck. Samuel closed the door and Michael got ready to leave. He sticks his head out the window of the truck.

"I'll be back around lunch time, I'll bring the eats." He told them then left to run his business.

Ryoga jumped on the building supplies while the flying animals took shape and collected their passengers. Samuel and Alex joined the Tiger Sect leaders on the supplies to save their energy. They all ascend the mountain. In the woods around the mountain, a pair of glowing eyes watched them.

When they reach the entrance to Ran Koh's lab, she and the others jumped to the landing and then opened the cave. She then started to glow, while she pulled the still floating supplies into the cave. Once they were in and to the side of the entrance, she lit some of the torches, wondering if there was a magical way they could be lit when they showed up.

When everyone entered the cave Ran Koh closed the entrance. When she came back to the main room Ryoga had finished lighting the torches and put a fire in the hearth. Alex and Samuel where looking over the tomes and the rest where looking over the designs Ryoga and she worked out for the walkways.

"Ran Koh I thought you said your tomes were falling apart?" Alex asked while gently removing one of her spell books.

"They are. They're over fifteen hundred years old some even older by several thousand years." She told him coming over to check the tome.

"Well then when the monks left us all these books they restored yours to like new." Samuel told her while looking over Alex's shoulder.

Ran Koh came over and looked at the book a small smile on her face, each mage then took a tome and sat down to start looking for the spell they needed to protect Ran Koh and the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. While they searched through the various tomes, the others started building the walkway that would connect the upper levels with the main level. As several other of the Light Warriors began to build Ran Koh's drying racks and the racks for the larder.

Since Alex and Samuel needed components for their spells the drying racks were given priority. When lunchtime arrived, Ran Koh rose from her desk where she was currently examining a possible spell. The other two mages watched while she headed for the entrance, when she returned she was being followed by Michael with take out from the Nekohanten. They all sat down for lunch; the mages began to discuss what they had found.

"Well I have found a protection spell, but it was not very strong and wouldn t last for the entire night." Alex told them going over his notes, while he ate.

"I didn't find any spells for protection in the tomes I looked in but there were quite a few battle spells, we should start learning, we are going to need them." Samuel told the group.

"While you three learn the spells Ryoga could start training us we might not all get to his and Ran Koh's level of martial arts but even some training would be better than nothing." Taj mentions as she leaned closer to Alex to look at his notes.

"What about you Ran Koh did you find a spell of protection?" Ukyo asked her.

"I started looking at one but Michael came and I had to let him in. From what I did read it might work but I need to read more on it." She answered with a distracted look.

"Ok, Ran Koh spit it out what's up?" Ryoga asked his soul mate.

"It s just that request mom asked me, she wanted to learn magic, and I really should teach cousin Ku Lon and Mas Cra if she has the ability, too, but if I do I lose control over my magic and martial arts techniques because of the Amazon laws." Ran Koh told them with a furtive scowl.

"Why not make the Amazons sign a contract for their training?" Alex asked her, Ran Koh looked at him with confusion.

"What I mean is your right we are going to need as many magic users as we can get. You agree to train them only if they sign a contract for their entire village, that all magic and martial arts techniques are your property and that of your chosen heirs. You will allow the Amazons to use and train their warriors and descendants, _but_ the techniques and magic are yours and will never be the property of the Amazons. I went over those law books you had and this way you and whomever, you choose as your heirs will always retain control. This will also prevent them from going after any students you choose to train." Alex finished with a business air about him, Taj just smiled when he went business on her.

"Could you help me with the contract? Ran Koh asked him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, we can work on it later, I will write up a rough draft then we will go over it to make sure all the angles are covered." Alex told her nodding his head.

"This will all hinge on the fact that Cologne and Mascara will be able to agree for the whole tribe." Alex pointed out to her.

"Well if they want the knowledge back in their tribe they will get the ability to sign for the whole tribe, otherwise I won t train them." Ran Koh stated to them.

"I think we might want to keep the contract generic as we might get others to fight with us and they will want to keep control of their techniques as well. Same with the Amazons, it will be only fair to allow them control over what they teach. Well I will get something together for you over the next week or so, we could get together when you get out of _school_." Alex told her with a sly smile.

Ran Koh and Ryoga cringed, at the reminder of having to go to school, then she brightened when she looked at Ukyo and Msu Tsu. Ukyo and Msu Tsu began to get nervous when they saw the smile on Ran Koh's face.

"That means you two have to go with us also." Ran Koh said pointing to Ukyo and Msu Tsu.

"WHAT?!" Both shouted unhappily at a smiling Ran Koh, who shrugged at them.

"It's the law, you will have to join Ryoga, La Si, Xian Pu and me when we start school next week." Ran Koh told them with an evil grin.

"It ought to be fun, besides with all of us going, there will be enough of us to keep track of Ryoga since we all will be in classes with him at one time or another, especially you Msu Tsu." Ran Koh told them while receiving a glare from her soul mate.

Everyone chuckled while Ran Koh ignored her friend. She got up and started to clean away the lunch boxes. When she finished she and the other two magic users went back to working on locating the spells they would need. Michael got Ran Koh to let him out since he needed to get back to work, he took the trash with him. The other sect members worked on finishing the projects they started before lunch. With all of them working they figured they should be done by the time Michael came back to get them in the evening.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma stared at the ceiling of the Dojo, holding the papers close against his chest. He had not hear when Soun entered the Dojo to check on him. Soun stood in the doorway the setting sun surrounding him with a brilliant golden halo. Soun looked at his friend worry evident on his face.

"Saotome what has happened?" Soun asked his oblivious friend.

Genma turned his head slowly. As he faced the door where the voice had came from. He moved in slow motion as he faced the door, with tears streaming down his face. He saw a dark shadow surrounded by a golden light. Genma's eyes widen with horror.

"I don't want to die, please take my son Ranma instead." Genma cried while cowering on the floor.

Soun stared at him with a raised eyebrow. A hint of doubt seeped into his mind, doubt that maybe Genma was not as honorable as he claimed. Soun quickly pushed that thought away, after all Genma was here and working to unite the families.

"It is only me Saotome. You missed breakfast, we need to leave before Akane gets back and prepares lunch." Soun looked frantically back toward the house.

Soun's words slowly penetrated Genma's clouded brain. His eyes went wide, while he gathered his papers. They jumped with a start when they heard the front door open and close. Genma stuffed his papers inside his gi, he then threw Soun over his shoulder, gasping in pain and bounded over the Tendo wall.

Several minutes later Akane entered the Dojo carrying a tray, with two cups of tea and a large platter with a mound of gelatinous pea green goo. She looked around the room angrily then turned to leave. As she turned something caught her eye. She put the tray down, and walked over to it. On the floor was the envelope that cam that morning for the stupid panda-man. She bent down to retrieve the envelope, when she picked it up she saw something hidden under it. She picked up a folded sheet of paper, then got the tray of food and headed back into the house. She put the tray on the table and sat down to have her lunch.

She stared at the folded piece of paper that was lying in front of her plate, while she toyed with her food. She was concentrating so hard on the paper she did not noticed the sizzling noise when her chopsticks touched the food, nor did she noticed the noxious gas rising from the plate where the chopsticks touched. She reached for the paper, her curiosity finally overriding Genma's right to privacy. She read the letter from Masaki Hiromi, while slowly eating the food she had prepared as she finished the letter her eyes widen from shock due to the content of the letter and the sudden realization she needed to get to the bathroom, the letter falling to the floor.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two, Anything Goes Masters walked to the business district, Genma with a sullen expression. Soun watched his friend out of the corner of his eyes with worry. Genma stopped suddenly then turned to face a complex across the street, Soun looked and saw the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. Genma watched as the Amazons unloaded crates of stock, and put them into the side of the complex they called the 'Amazon Emporium'. He watched one figure in particular, while she helped her cousins.

Soun watched his friend with worry then looked to where Genma was staring, he saw Nodoka Saotome helping to unpack crates in the store. He turned back to his friend and saw a tear as it slowly traveled down Genma's face. Soun placed his hand reassuringly on his old training partners shoulder, Genma did not even notice the pain from the touch, nor had he turned when he started talking.

"She has left me old friend, she has returned to her maiden name as if _we_ never happened." Genma sighed but never took his eyes off his ex-wife.

"I thought this was what I wanted, a son but no wife to tend with. I always hoped we would end up divorced but now that it is a reality, *SIGH* I am not so sure." His depression built and Soun worried for him.

"Come Genma lets go get something to eat and we can talk about it." Genma let Soun drag him away, never noticing a pair of blue tear filled eyes watching him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazons and Nodoka began opening crates sent from the real Joketsuzoku Village. This shipment brought the cabinetmakers endeavors and the leather goods. The clothing, pottery, and ceramics came when Mas Cra arrived in Japan.

"My these jewelry boxes are beautiful, and some are even musical." Nodoka admired the crafts while she placed them on the display shelves, marking them as to who made them.

"Yes, cousin, Amazons many hidden talents." Xian Pu told her Japanese cousin.

"Oh, and do you have a hidden talent Shampoo?" Nodoka asked, the purple hair girl, Xian Pu blushed, then with a sad smile.

"Xian Pu no had hidden talent, Xian Pu just warrior." She told Nodoka with s sad shrug.

"Well I am not talking about anything that could be sold necessarily, dear. What about music or maybe you like to write poems or stories?" Xian Pu looked around nervously when she saw they were alone she leaned in closer to Nodoka.

"Xian Pu like do music, Po Der she made Xian Pu flute. Xian Pu play and com..compo..write own music for." Xian Pu smiled with darting eyes.

"Does not Cousin Cologne like you to pursue this interest?" Nodoka looked at her with confusion.

"Xian Pu no know if great grandmother not mind never told her. She wanted warrior not mus..musi..ooo, Xian Pu _hate not speak right_!" The purple hair girl growled with clenched fists.

"I know what you mean dear, maybe sometime I could get you to play for me, and if you like I could work with you and La Si on your Japanese." Xian Pu looked at her with surprise, and then a small smile crossed her lips.

"Xian Pu liked that, maybe start first lesson now? Xian Pu wanted be better for when started school." Nodoka smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and warm embrace then nodded her ok.

"Then while I give you lessons in Japanese you could teach Ran Koh to play the flute." Nodoka told Xian Pu the girl s smile frozen on her lips while she nodded slowly.

They both turned back to unpacking the stock when Nodoka looked out the window and spotted Genma and Soun across the street. They were walking away from the complex. She could see that Genma walked away with Soun his shoulders slumped and the spring in his stepped was now the shuffle of an old and broken man. Nodoka watched them disappear. Her eyes filling with tears she would not shed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun sat across from his friend worry etched deeply on his face. In front of Genma sat a plate piled high with food that he had hardly touched. In his hands a thick, stack of legal documents that Genma just kept going through as if he was looking for something.

"Saotome what are those?" Soun asked him while pointing to the papers Genma held tightly in front of him.

"I thought the beginning of a new life, a life of freedom. I am finding however that it is more the end of it." Genma told his friend as he handed the papers to his old friend.

Soun unlike Genma understood what the papers were saying. He did not understand all of the legal jargon but he understood enough. Genma was now divorced, and by law must stay away from all Takashi family members including Ranma, who had been claimed as legally dead.

[Well at least they didn't include me I could still tr..oops!] Soun paused when he saw a document with his name on it.

Soun read the document, it was a restraining order that said he also was to stay away from the Takashi family. He read the document trying to figure a way around it when his grip on the paper went white knuckle tight. His face drained of blood and his eyes widened in horror. The fear showing in Soun's face was enough to bring Genma out of his stupor for a moment.

"Tendo old man, what's wrong?" Genma leaned across the table and tried to pry the document from his hand, but with no luck.

Genma rose and sat next to Soun and began to read, as he read words and phrases began to make sense.

Tendo Soun is here by ordered by the court to stay a minimum of five hundred yards away from any member of the Takashi Clan. As per their request Tendo Kasumi and Tendo Nabiki haverequested that Tendo Soun and Tendo Akane stay not less the two hundred and fifty yards from them, until Tendo Soun has placed Tendo Akane in counseling for anger management.

That was all Genma could make out before Soun brought his hands together crumpling the document between them. Genma looked up into Soun's worn and haggard face, and saw rage. Genma stepped back as Soun slowly turned to face him.

"Because of _your_ son, my family is being torn apart! I will not allow your son to marry my daughter, I will _kill_ him!" Soun spat out while rising to leave.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane sat on the bathroom floor next to the commode, her back against the sink and her head bowed between her legs trying to stem the nausea she was feeling. Her eyes watering with the strain she was going through as she emptied her stomach again.

[It can t be the food. I just bought it! Maybe I need to face the fact I _can't cook_?] She thought while rubbing her stomach as it ached with a twisting pain.

[No, that can t be it either I'm just as good a cook as Kasumi, I must be coming down with something, probably a new flu virus going around.] Akane decided while slowly getting to her feet.

She went to the sink as she washed out her mouth and splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror; sticking out her tongue, she was surprised to see it was a dark midnight blue. Worry settled on her face, as she headed to her bedroom to get dressed. She put on a forest green sundress with white stripes at the hem and around the neckline. She tied her hair with two ribbons one white and one forest green. She grabbed her white sandals and purse, and then headed out to go see Dr. Tofu.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stood outside the clinic a soft smile on her face. She loved Dr. Tofu and she knew she was better for him then _Kasumi_. She entered the clinic to see Kasumi helping a patient into an examination room. Her eyebrow lifted as she noticed that her big sister was wearing a doctor s coat, and seemed to be doing preliminary exams of patients.

Akane followed her into the exam room to watch her when Kasumi noticed her. Kasumi stiffened then turned to her sister. Akane gasped and took a stepped back at the anger she saw flashing in the older girls eyes.

"_You_ will please leave this room! You are not suppose to be in here when patients were being examined." Kasumi told her with a cold clinical air.

"I...I came to see Dr. Tofu something is wrong with me." Akane told her sister, Kasumi's cold fa ade cracked a little then she put the masked back in place.

"Then you should be in the waiting room _shouldn't you_, Akane. You have no right infringing on the privacy of Tofu's patients." Kasumi told her as she closed the door in Akane's face.

Akane stood schocked as she stared at the closed door, her mouth agape. She could not believe that Kasumi just did that to her, not sweet oblivious Kasumi that was not possible. She had never been treated this way, Dr. Tofu always saw her when she came in and now to be treated like an ordinary visitor!

[HOW DARE SHE! First, she steals his love away from me! She is now treating me liked so much trash! I will show her!] Akane's thoughts filled her with anger and a battle aura exploded around her.

Akane prepared to spin kick the door open when she froze in mid kick. Behind her, a voice caused her to stop dead. Her aura flickered out and she blushed with embarrassment.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma and Soun walked back to the Dojo both in quiet contemplation. People who passed them on the street were to wrapped up in their own lives to see the deep depression in the eyes of the two masters of Anything Goes. When they turned the corner onto the street of the Dojo, they spotted Akane running quickly away from the house toward Tofu's clinic.

"We better go get her Tendo if she is caught near Nabiki and Kasumi they could put her in jail." Genma told his friend with a false caring tone.

[I hope they do arrest the brat! Then maybe I can get some decent food.] Genma thought while consoling his old training partner.

"Yes she doesn't know about the restraining order, so we best go after her." Soun said with a hopeful smile at the thought of seeing his other two daughters.

The two men took off after the younger Tendo each with his own agenda. When they arrived, they entered the clinic and saw the waiting room full of patients. This surprised Soun, as he knew when Kasumi was around Tofu; the young doctor's patients made a hasty retreat. They looked toward the back of the clinic when they heard Kasumi's voice telling Akane she was not permitted back in the exam room area. They cringe at the tone of her voice, at its coldness, they started when they heard a door slam shut.

They looked down the hall and saw Akane standing at a closed-door confusion and shock evident on her face. They watched while those emotions turned to her normal anger. Soun was surprised when he saw his daughter about to shame herself because of her uncontrollable anger, as Akane prepared to break in on a patient.

Soun continued to watch as Akane stopped at the sound of a voice coming from farther down the hall. He could not see who it was, but he recognized the voice. Soun was amazed while he watched his younger daughter's demeanor as it changed from anger to embarrassment. He marveled at the expression of longing in her eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma watched as Akane went quickly from angry to gushing embarrassment. He saw what effect the owner of the voice had on Akane was not lost on his old friend. Genma began to wonder if there was a way to get Kasumi back and leave the _brat_ here instead. He then heard what the voice was telling Akane, and watched as she went from blushing schoolgirl to angry hurricane Akane again in a matter of minutes. Genma shook his head, knowing the voice made a big mistake. Genma shook his head when he realized he would not be able to force Kasumi back home now.

Genma watched Akane's anger as it built. Her aura sprung up around her body, her hands clenching into tight white knuckled fists. She glared at the hidden person, with rage, betrayal, and hurt fighting for control of her rage. Then Akane pulled out her mallet and lungs forward only to be stopped by her father. Genma had not known Soun could move that fast. Genma continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him as Soun pulled the mallet from his youngest daughter's tight grasp. Talking quietly to her, he dropped the mallet to the floor. Then turned Akane around, he then dragged her behind him as he started out of clinic. She was struggling all the way. When he turned, he saw Kasumi standing there with pity, shame, and anger on her delicate face. Genma helped Soun take his youngest daughter back to the Dojo to explain what was happening. He could see anger and fear in his old training friend's face. Genma wondered how things went so wrong.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane glowed bright red as she readied herself to kick the locked door to the exam room in, how _dare_ that _SLUT_ treat her that way. After all Tofu should be hers not Kasumi. Kasumi did not even know he existed until that night at the Nekohanten. Akane readied to give the door a powerful spin kick when she lost her balance and nearly fell at the voice off to the right.

"Akane, _what_ are you doing?" Tofu asked the youngest Tendo daughter, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Dr. Tofu, I..um..came to see you and um..Kasumi wouldn t let me." She told him knowing this would get him mad at her sister for keeping her from him.

"Kasumi was only trying to tell you that you will need to wait in the waiting room until your turn, I am booked solid today." He told her knowing what really happened.

"Tell me Akane why are you back here in the exam area where you _don't_ belong trying to kick the door open on a patient?" Tofu asked her, Akane heard the anger rising in his voice.

Akane blushed when she realized that she was doing something inappropriate. Then her special reasoning kicked in. Akane began to talk herself into anger, not only at her sister but at Tofu also.

[It isn't my fault; Kasumi treated me like that! You are supposed to be mine and here you are taking her side. She was just using that patient to hide from the truth that she _STOLE_ Dr. Tofu away from _ME_!] Akane's battle aura flared around her.

"You, your father, and _Mr._ Saotome are not supposed to be here Akane. Nabiki and Kasumi have a restraining order against you all, until _you_ and your father seek counseling. You need to because of your anger. Your father need to for his emotional unbalance and trying to force you into marriage." Tofu calmly explained to Akane, who was so lost in her thoughts that she did not here him clearly.

[He is supposed to want me! He was _leading_ me on all this time so he could get closer to Kasumi! THAT PREVERT! HOW DARE HE!] Akane concluded in her mind, while calling forth her mallet for retribution.

When Akane's hand grasped the haft of her mallet, she felt relief, she felt in control. She now had the means to get what she wanted, to _take_ what she wanted. Then what Tofu said began to surge from the dark corner of her mind where it entered. Akane's eyes went wide, with shock her mallet nearly slipped from nerveless fingers. Then her anger enveloped her like a comfortable blanket.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN MY SISTERS AGAINST US!" Akane screamed and charged the quiet doctor.

Akane tried to head to the doctor but could not move she looked behind her and her father had her in a bear hug. He wrenched the mallet from her hands and let it tumble to the floor. Akane squirmed, trying to free herself.

#Daughter _he_ had nothing to do with this, it was your violent nature that has frightened your sisters to this point.# Soun whispered in her ear, finally realizing his elder daughters were correct.

"LET ME GO, I AM NOT VIOLENT! IT IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Akane screamed, nearly braking free, but Soun lifted her off the ground spinning her toward the door.

Genma came up to help him drag his daughter home. When he looked up he saw his eldest daughter as she looked on the scene with pity, sadness and for the first time ever he saw anger in her eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The day for the Light Warriors went quickly, when Michael returned in the evening the drying racks were complete and in place and the walkway was nearing completion. At times, the warriors could only watch in amazement, as Ryoga would use the chestnut fists when hammering in the mails thus finishing somewhat faster. Michael again brought dinner this time from an Italian restaurant near his store. When the others gave him inquisitive looks, he shrugged his shoulders and started to set out the food.

"I didn't want to have to answer all the questions I knew they would have about what was happening here. At lunch, I was deluged with them and I wasn't even here in the morning." He complained with a slight shudder, the rest of the Light Warriors began to laugh.

The warriors sat and ate dinner, talking about those that had to go to high school the next week, and those that planned to start college, and those that just planned to get jobs. They discussed setting up training sessions with Ryoga and Msu Tsu to teach them in Amazon Techniques. With the hopes that those with martial arts skills would be able, to do some of the more advanced techniques and those without martial arts would get some training under their belts. Ran Koh took a deep breath then put an idea on the table.

I think that we should also think about training the Light Warriors in magic. She paused as she waited for an explosion when there was none she continued as she kept her head bowed.

I think if not all of the members of the Light Warriors have the ability to do magic the non-magical leaders might. When the monks created the link between me and Ryoga they transferred part of great grandmother with it. So while I am training mom and Ryoga we should also see about the rest of you. She paused for a second to grab a bite of her veal parmesan and get her thoughts together.

She may be correct you know I don t know why we didn t think of it before. You guys may not be able to do some of the really powerful spells but if you could do any magic it may be enough to protect you and innocents. Alex said as he thought of the potential.

Not to mention those of us that get strong enough in the martial arts may be able to combine the two together like Ran Koh which could give us a weapon that will be devastating against the enemy. Martina commented with sparkling eyes.

Dinner passed quickly as the warriors learned more about, their teammates. They also discussed what kind of hobbies they liked. Taj, Megan and Anna had some talent as artists, which seemed to bring them closer as they discussed what they liked to paint and how good they were. Taj liked doing portraits, while Megan and Anna prefer doing landscapes.

"I have an idea." Megan started her Irish brogue making her beautiful voice even more so.

"Why don't Anna and I find the perfect landscape which we could both paint on a very large canvas, then once we sign it Taj comes in and paints all of us into the painting. You could put yourself there too, couldn t you?" Megan finished with the question, the other two painters got excited at the prospect.

"Yes, I have done self portraits before, I can do both our forms if everyone egrees. I liked this idea. How big are we talking on the canvas?" She asked; the warriors not in the conversation just looked to one another with nervous smiles.

"I think maybe three feet high and six feet long. What do you think Megan would that be big enough to get everyone in but not crunched?" Anna asked when she turned to the redhead.

"Aye, I thin so, Anna." Megan told her after swallowing a bit of her dinner.

The conversation moved on to find that Samuel, Martina, Joshua, and Roberto, enjoyed music and each played an instrument of some kind. Ran Koh looked at the four with a sad expression. She was just a little envious, which only Ryoga felted. Ran Koh listened to them talking about their instruments of choice while giving tidbits to Cali.

"Well I play the piano, but it was hard always trying to find one so I got myself a small keyboard, to carry with me, but I prefer the piano. What about you guys?" Joshua told them with a wistful smile.

"Well I play the cello, I found it relaxing, and I love the deep tones it makes." Roberto explained looking at them.

"I play the tenor sax. I love both classical and jazz, and the sax seems to lend itself better to jazz then most other instruments." Martina said giving her opinion.

"What about you Samuel? What do you play?" Ran Koh asked the leader of the dragon sect, her eyes shone with interest.

"I play the flute. I worked in an orchestra for a while until Jusenkyo." Samuel told them seeing the excitement shine in the eyes of Ran Koh.

"Do you have a hobby Ran Koh?" Samuel asked her, she bowed her head sadly.

"No, oyaji never let me do anything that wasn't martial arts." She answered quietly.

Don t let her fool you she has been training me in wood working, carving and building she is fantastic. Ryoga said as he leaned over and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Would you like to learn the flute?" Samuel asked her, she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yes I would, would you teach me?" Samuel smiled back at her and nodded.

If you teach me how to work with wood. Samuel leaned close with a sly grin.

As they finished the conversations, they cleaned up the dinner mess. They then went back to finishing the walkway this time with the help of Michael. The mages returned to their research.

"Did any of you find a spell that might help? Ran Koh asked her counterparts.

"Well there is one that uses minimal power and would protect the upper three floors of the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. It would prevent anyone from entering that area, and would dispel once someone from inside the protected area left. It would keep out all _human_ intruders, but animals could go through it with no problems." Alex read the synopsis to them.

"Oh, that would have been perfect save for the fact that animals could get through, with oyaji's panda curse he would be able to walk right through." She reminded Alex as he nodded, and continued looking.

"I have one here that would do an area the size of your rooms, take very little power, and does not take a lot of preparation. It keeps all out including animals. You would need to cast a dispel enchantment in order for it to be removed." Samuel told them, while scanning the page.

"That might work; I could cast them on everyone's room before doing mine." She told them contemplatively, while rubbing her chin.

"Yes, this one might work but do you really need to do everyone's room, I mean you're the one they want. Oh and what about that spell you were looking at before lunch?" Alex asked her while still checking another tome.

"Well, maybe not but I wouldn't put it past them to take one of the others to force me to agree. Well it is a very strong spell and though it takes a lot of power it might be the best. It would cover all the floors but it would be the strongest at where the spell was cast. It will allow those inside to leave and return freely. So I would have to but it does not stop other people from entering or leaving. It seems to only be used against demons, vampyres, and ghouls and such." Ran Koh responded while she read another spell.

"Hey are you guys going to remove all that magic junk from the storage rooms soon? We need to store the building supplies." Rufino asked as he came up to the desks that the mages were working at.

"We will as soon as Michael fills my order for more library shelves and wine racks we will move them out here, but until then, do the best you can." Ran Koh told him with a shrug while she gave Michael a sly grin.

Michael glared at his team leader they went back to moving the building materials into the storage caves. Rufino just shook his head and walked away to help with the clean up.

Ran Koh giggled and turned back to continue to look in the tomes for the spell she needed. Though she and the other magic users found some interesting spells, they would make copies of to learn later, their priority was the protection spell. The mages turned back to their tomes, their chuckles still on their lips. As half the warriors finish the walkway, the rest started working on the racks for the larder. They worked late into the night, and finally called it quits around midnight.

The mages were able to find three protection spells that had good possibilities. They left the laboratory and headed for home. When they arrive at the 'Joketsuzoku Village' Nodoka and Ku Lon were the only ones waiting for them. When Ran Koh looked into the eyes of the Amazon elder, she knew she was in for a long night. Michael took everyone else to the hotel but Alex and Samuel, as they knew what Ku Lon wanted and they wished to give Ran Koh the moral support she needed.

"Greetings niece, your mother, and I have been having a very nice talk." Ku Lon told her as Ran Koh gave her mother a kiss on the cheek then one on Ku Lon's.

"Really? What did you talk about?" Ran Koh asked with a small yawn.

"Why are you willing to train your mother in our forgotten techniques but not us?" Ku Lon asked but already knew the answer.

"I told you in China, at my old laboratory, if I could train you without you taking my rights to train who I wish, or take away my heirs right to train in those techniques I would train you. You have not offered me an alternative. I will like to train you and the others, and it would be helpful in the coming battle. I, however, must also look out for the safety of my future students and heirs." Ran Koh told her, with eyes full of cold determination.

"Ran Koh dear, you too are an Amazon so by rights those techniques still belong to the tribe." Nodoka put in looking from the steely gaze of Ku Lon to her daughter.

"The Amazons lost the right to these techniques nearly a thousand years ago. The fact that great grandmother Ra Koh was an Amazon, and I am one by my birth right, does not change the fact that these techniques are her legacy and I will control how they are taught and to who. I will promise though that my magic will only be taught to my heirs alone, as well as Amazons. I can see problems with magic being misused, but I will choose who my heirs are and that does not necessarily mean they will be my children." Ran Koh conceded a little, Ku Lon at least had won a small victory.

"Then when do we start training child?" Ku Lon looked eagerly from her niece to the other mages.

"When you and Mas Cra sign a legal document stating that _all_ techniques I teach you or any other of the 'Warriors of the Light' teach the Amazons are still the property of the teacher. The Amazons although are free to train and teach each other they cannot, ever claim them as their own, nor take retribution on those who train in these techniques." Ran Koh finished with flashing amethyst eyes.

"The contract will also state that the Amazons will always help all future 'Warriors of the Light' by training them in the magic and techniques we will train the tribe in." Ran Koh told them as a small smile formed on her lips.

"It seems she has us over the proverbial barrel, sister." They all turned to see Mas Cra standing at the door with a look of pride mixed with anger. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Seven

The morning arrived early for the 'Warriors of the Light'. Today they started their training. Nodoka going with them as they all met at the 'Yankee Traders', to go to the training ground together. Since the van they use only held fifteen, Ran Koh decided to travel on foot. Samuel was about to go with her when Nodoka stopped him.

"I am afraid that even with your magic you won't be able to keep up with her, come ride with me." She gave him a motherly smile; Samuel gulped then watched as Ran Koh disappeared, heading toward the training ground.

When the warriors reached the training ground at the base of the mountain Ran Koh was already there. They pulled up and watched in awe as she went through her most difficult kata. This kata combined the Amazon techniques she inherited from her great grandmother Ra Koh. They all gasped when Ran Koh sliced through boulders three feet away from her without touching them.

"She is using the Neko-Ken." Ryoga told them quietly.

"We have been trying to get past the three foot limit, so far it hasn t worked." He continued to explain.

The warriors stared agape while Nodoka watched with sadness. Everyone watched her as she finished her exercises. When she was done, she turned to the group and bowed to them. She walked forward and they circled around her.

"Ryoga will start your training, when you are strong enough and with Msu Tsu's help you will be put through the Bakusai Teknetsu. I am hoping we can get you all trained in that technique as it will increase your endurance greatly and make you mini mountains." She said while looking at each of the warriors.

"What is the Bakusai Teknetsu?" Alex asked, curiosity evident on his face, they watched as Msu Tsu walked away from the group to a boulder nearby.

"BAKUSAI TEKNETSU!" All but Ryoga and Ran Koh nearly fell from the shock when Msu Tsu shattered the boulder with nothing but a light touch from his finger.

"This technique is used for mining it built your endurance because you need the protection from the flying shards. It is also only effective against stone, and earth." Ryoga told the assembled group.

"We hope when the time comes to train you the elders will be able to do the training, since they have trained many warriors in this technique." Ran Koh told her new friends.

"Why couldn t you, Msu Tsu or Ryoga do the training?" Samuel asked her with curiosity.

"They can determine better then we can whether you are ready for that kind of training. One more thing, Alex, when you write that contract for me, please include yourself and Samuel. We are going to find some Amazons are better suited for either being mages or wizards." Alex nodded.

Now we will split the day morning will be martial arts training. After lunch will be magical training. I have brought a book I found in an antique store that has taught Ryoga and me the language of magic. I am sorry there is only one so you will need to share. That is unless one of you guys can duplicate them? Ran Koh asked as she looked at her magical counterparts.

Nope not me but there might one in all those books and tomes we still have to go through. Alex said with a shake of his head.

Same here no spell so I suggest you all take through notes as we progress your magical training we will be start using the ancient language. Samuel said with a wry grin.

We? Ukyo asked as she looked at her soul mate.

Yes we! We will be testing you to see which form of magic suits you. Mom you might want to think about training your family as well. They are going to be a part of the fighting force so they will need the extra power. Ran Koh told the group.

Won t that get you in trouble with the Amazons and cost you, your techniques. Jasmine asked as she remembered the story about their confrontation with the Amazons.

Well she won t start until _after_ the contract is signed. Alex told them.

It was decided that Msu Tsu would help Ryoga in training the Light Warriors in known Amazon techniques, but Ryoga would do his and the Anything Goes training and some of the techniques he had learned from Ran Koh, that she inherited from her great grandmother. Ran Koh prepared for the magical training after everyone was finished with the morning training.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Msu Tsu decided to split the warriors into two separate groups. Those Light Warriors that knew martial arts. Those Light Warriors that did not have any martial arts. Msu Tsu would start training the non-martial arts while Ryoga advanced those with training.

The day was spent in training for the Light Warriors and Nodoka; they were so occupied that none noticed the audience they had. Just inside the trees, three pairs of eyes glowed brightly. The smiles they concealed in the shadows could be read in their eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I have sent the message, but I do not see why we must agree to this, they are Amazon techniques, and Ran Koh _is_ an Amazon." Mas Cra complained as she reentered the Nekohanten.

"I know Mas Cra, but our laws clearly state that once a technique was unused for five hundred years or more we lose all rights to it. You and I both have been trying to get that law changed, well now it is to late, and if we pass a retroactive law Ran Koh will disappear with the techniques and with the Light Warriors." Ku Lon told her with just as much frustration.

"At least this way we will get them back, and will be able to train our warriors and future generations in these techniques, plus we will have magic returned to us not only sorcery but wizardry and the powers of the mage. I think that alone will make the council agree." Ku Lon continued while resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"Great grandmother could Xian Pu talk you?" Xian Pu requested from the kitchen door, Ku Lon nodded and waved the girl forward.

"What is it child?" Xian Pu looked nervously from one elder then the other, but she began soon after.

"Xian Pu want know why you want Msu Tsu in tribe, after all trouble he cause me!" She asked with an angry glare.

Ku Lon sat up straight and looked at Mas Cra. She gave her a shrug, as she knew the reasons, being an elder. Ku Lon then looked to her granddaughter; her face filled with intense rage. Xian Pu stepped back as she had never had her grandmother s rage directed at her. Ku Lon slamed her fist down on the table while eyes of fire bore into her granddaughter.

"_How dare you_ question my choices as an elder! If you could have gotten past your stupid pride, you would have seen that having a Master of the Hidden Weapons Martial Arts was a boon to our tribe. Could you not see all our warriors carrying an entire arsenal into battle and our enemies not even realizing it? Those of you on the council who voted his death or banishment cost our tribe a valuable resource. I am glad he is now an undisputed member of the Amazons even if it is with our Japanese tribe." She raged in a low growl.

"The decision was made, and Ran Koh tricked us into that agreement, I am sure the council will void it." Mas Cra said with confidence, Ku Lon just shook her head no.

"You forget _sister_ any decision we make here in Japan for the benefit of the tribe _will_ be considered law as if all twelve of us have voted on it. Only a unanimous vote of the council will overturn the choices we make and I for one will vote to keep it." Ku Lon told her counterpart.

"Grandmother not serious? They trick leaders to get Msu Tsu back under Amazon tribe. Was not fair he banished!" Xian Pu ranted like a six-year-old child.

"Are you a _warrior_ or a _child_, girl!" Ku Lon snapped at her great granddaughter, Xian Pu cringed.

"The agreement stands, and if I were you granddaughter I would clean and set up another suite, we will be having a visitor." Xian Pu as well as Mas Cra, looked quizzically at Ku Lon, she just rolled her eyes.

"Li Ly will want to see her grandson, so expect her to arrive soon, and don t forget Tal Kom was one of the monks so she will definitely want to see them. She will also bring more warriors with her for training to fight in the upcoming war." Ku Lon reminded them of the story the warriors told them.

"That shall be fun!" The three turned to see Cy Sin entering with a tray of tea for the elders and a cart of cleaning supplies, to clean the restaurant.

"What mean Cy Sin by fun?" Xian Pu asked with undisguised curiosity.

"Che Ri and I told you about the demon head technique that Tendo used on us, well I think it will be fun to show him what a true demon head looks like; Li Ly does the best." Cy Sin responded with an evil smile, the others looked at her with mouths agape then started laughing.

La Si and Che Ri entered to help ready the restaurant for the customers and looked at the laughing Amazons with wide eyes. They were laughing to hard to tell them, so the new arrivals began to clean hoping for an explanation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki walked toward the bus stop to catch her bus for work, while walking she heard something she did not wish to hear. She lowered her head into her hand, shaking her head no and prayed her bus would come soon. She sighed, evidently not soon enough.

"HOLD Tendo Nabiki, tis I Kuno Tatewaki!" She turned to face him putting her Ice Queen masked on.

"What do you want Kuno-baby?" She asked using the nickname she knew he hated.

"I wish to purchase more pictures of the tigress Tendo Akane!" He told her with enthusiasm.

"Sorry Kuno no can do, I am busy with other things right now you want pictures contact Noroko." She turned from Kuno and continued on to the bus stop, he followed her.

"Tis nothing more important then pictures of the fair Akane, _woman_!" He told her standing in front of her.

"I must have the pictures only _you_ can get me!" He finished pulling out a large stack of yen.

Nabiki stared hungrily at the money. Then she remembered her promise, and decided it was not worth it. She looked up to Kuno only to see him staring at her with a look of disgusted smugness. This caused her rage to kick in; narrowing her eyes, she slapped his hand holding the money. It flew all around them like a whirlwind to land at their feet. Kuno's eyes widened and he took a stepped back from the rage in Nabiki's eyes.

"There are _no_ more pictures for you, you pompous ass! You come near me or my family again without our consent and I will destroy you!" She growled out the final threat, then turned when she saw her bus arriving.

She was gone from sight before Kuno had time to digest what just happen. He stood there his money at his feet, he watched as the bus slowly pulled away. The smoke from the tailpipe billowed in his face. He began to cough, as he looked wide-eyed at the backside of the bus. He bent and picked up his money then turned and headed back to his manor home he had some thinking to do.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki watched Kuno with an angry glare until, he was but a speck in the distance. She turned to face front with a calming sigh. She thought of how she almost had given in, she could feel herself weaken, and she wanted to agree. Since she no longer lived at the dojo though it would be hard to get them.

[How _dare_ he look at me like some cheap whore, why I..!] She thought then paused, when she realized in a way that was what she had been doing.

Nabiki shook her head, and clenched her fist in anger at herself. She was ruining herself, making her life nothing but sleazy business and shady practices. She would have never been able to be the financier she wanted if she had kept that up. Taking a deep breath, she looked out the window at the Takashi Complex coming into view. She rose from her seat and headed for the door.

[I guess I owe my salvation to Ran Koh and her family, how am I ever going to repay that!] She wondered while waiting for the doors to open.

When Nabiki reached her stop, she got off the bus and took the short two-blocks walk to her new life. She had been enjoying working at Takashi Industries, and she was beginning to like not having people afraid of her. She entered the lobby and showed her ID to the guard then signed in. The guard buzzed her into the building; she was met at the door by her mentor Jason Adder.

Jason was twenty-two he stood about five feet eleven inches tall. He had reddish brown hair, and brown eyes. Jason had a ruddy outdoor complexion and although not a martial artist, he was a fighter, he told Nabiki he went to college on a boxing scholarship. This gave his one hundred and eighty five-pound frame a muscular appearance.

Jason took Nabiki to the next area she would be working in. Orders have come from the top that Nabiki was to train in all aspects of business and train with honor in mind. That confused Jason until Nabiki told him her history ever since her mother past away. He still could not believe half of what she had told him.

Jason's curiosity about this strange girl had been peaked, the things she had told him was not possible outside of nightmares, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind that maybe she was right. Nabiki was assigned to acquisitions today. Jason had been amazed over the last few days at Nabiki's ability to absorb quickly each tasked she was given.

When lunchtime arrived, Jason was found outside Nabiki's cube with a sly grin. He walked up and leaned against the door, he watched her work for a few minutes. She was so engrossed in her work that when he cleared his throat, she jumped with a start and the papers she was holding flew all over the cube.

"AAAAAHHH!" Panting heavily she turned with an icy stare, which shocked Jason a little.

"Hey! Calm down, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch?" He asked making a placating motion with his hands.

"Fine, you're buying!" Nabiki told him with an even glare.

"Planned to anyway, come on there s this new restaurants I've wanted to try." He told her as they headed out of the building.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"You _have got_ to be kidding?" Nabiki asked as she a Jason stood outside the 'Joketsuzoku Village'.

"Nope, I want to check out the Emporium, I heard it was all handcrafted by their village back in China." Jason told her with a sly smirk.

"It is, the shipment just came in yesterday." Nabiki told him, while shaking her head.

They walked to the door. Jason held it open so Nabiki could enter, he followed. They first went to the 'Amazon Emporium' to check out the goods. Nabiki found some things she might get for her apartment when she got one. She sighed as she wished she could find one near her work but cheap enough for her to rent. Maybe she should see about a roommate. She was startled out of her musings when Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

"A penny for your thoughts." He told her with a bright smile, Nabiki laughed and wagged her finger in his face.

"_My_ thoughts are a lot more expensive then that Mr. Adder!" Jason looked at her with mock surprise causing her to laugh even more.

"Come on you owe me lunch!" She told him grabbing his hand and leading him into the Nekohanten.

Ku Lon met them at the door, Nabiki bowed to the elder, it was because of her good graces that she was now on the way to the career she had always dreamed of. Jason stared at the old woman. He was trying to hide the shocked look at the fact that Nabiki was right that the woman could not be any younger than two hundred and fifty years old. His mouth dropped open, however, when Mas Cra entered the main room. Both Ku Lon and Nabiki ignored him; Mas Cra on the other hand did not.

"OOOwwww!" Jason hollered while rubbing the back of his head after a thwack from Mas Cra's staff.

"It is not nice to gawk _boy_!" Nabiki and Ku Lon started to chuckle and Jason gave them both a dirty glare.

"Elders I would like to introduce my boss Jason Adder. Jason these are the Amazon elders Cologne and Mascara." She provided the introductions between the three of them.

"He is buying my lunch, today and he wanted to come here. Oh, I was wondering do you have a lay-way system set up for the Emporium, there where some things I would like to buy but I can t get them till I find an apartment." She asked with a little hope showing before she pushed it down.

"We hadn't given it much thought we will let you know child after we talk about it." Mas Cra told her with a look of uncertainty as she showed them to a table.

The two young people sat at a table near the window. They were given menus. Jason noticed the hateful glare being given to his companion by the young purple hair server. He also noticed the same stares from the other servers but in varying degrees. He watched as Nabiki pretended not to notice, but unlike most he was able to see through her fa ade. He reached out, put his hand over hers, and gave it a gentle friendly squeeze. Nabiki quickly looked up at him first with surprise, at the gesture then shock at the look of friendship she saw in his face. She smiled sadly at him and turned her hand over to return the gesture.

[A friend I have a friend, oh, momma I finally have a friend!] She told herself and the spirit of her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The days passed quickly for the Light Warriors, as they would leave early in the morning and stay at the training grounded for the entire day. The students were also becoming fairly good at their martial arts training; the novices were learning quite rapidly, while those with skill in the art were fast becoming the equals of their teachers. In the afternoon those of the light warriors that had the ability to learn magic were being trained. The soul mates of the three magic users, Nodoka were the strongest though not as strong as Alex, Samuel, and Ran Koh.

The other Light Warriors who had magical abilities were Mus Tsu, which made him, and Ran Koh laugh as the Amazons had thrown out what they wanted most. Megan also had some ability in magic along with Anna, Rufino, Jasmine and Jason. As they learned from the magic user best suited to them the others practiced what they had learned that morning.

Part of the warrior's training was in being able to fight in their alter egos, for Alex and Samuel there was no problem but for the others they found it was not that easy. This training came after the two hours of magical training. In this training Msu Tsu was returned to the rank of student. It was also during this training that Ran Koh helped, as it was she and Ryoga who developed the techniques to train animals, now they needed to change them to fit the different type of animals.

"Now understand your animal side will not be as powerful or as skilled as your human side, those shapes just don t have the dexterity, but if you were trapped in your alter state, you won't be defenseless, you will also learn the breaking point in your alter egos too." Ryoga told his students. Ran Koh took this time to work with her mother on her hand to hand training.

Several of the warriors cringed at the thought of training in the Bakusai Teknetsu. It was going to be bad enough to have to go through the training as humans let alone as animals. Ryoga smiled as he saw the shivers.

"Don t worry some of the endurance and invulnerability transfers to your alter egos, but not a lot. What is supplied is enough to protect your animal shapes from serious damage." The warriors looked at Ryoga with a great deal of skepticism.

"You know I have been wondering something." Joshua asked while looking around him at the non-martial artists and their progressing levels of skill.

"What is it Joshua?" Msu Tsu asked him with some curiosity.

"Well look around you, ok I would agree that those of us with martial arts training would probably progress as fast as they have, but the rest of us have never had any training and we are now at a level to start learning a..ah what did you call it? Oh, yeah chi attacks. How is that possible?" All the martial artists looked at Joshua with a look of surprise.

"Maybe _we_ can answer that question for you!" The warriors turned to face the intruders.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Sayuri and Yuka dragged Akane down the street toward a building she wanted nothing to do with, but she did promise them she would go shopping with them. When they stopped outside the 'Joketsuzoku Village' she groaned in displeasure.

"Come on Akane you are so lucky to have been here on opening night of the Nekohanten, the least you can do is to allow us to look around the Amazon Emporium." Her friend Yuka complained.

"Yeah, I heard all the items are hand made by the Amazon's back in the real village in China. PPPLLLEEAAASSSEEE, Akane!" Sayuri gave her friend the big sad eyed puppy dog look and Akane could not help herself as she started to laugh.

"Ok, ok, I know when I am licked ok let s go in." She and her two friends entered the main complex.

The three friends walked down the main hallway admiring the display of tables and vases that they held. They noticed that all the items were for sale. Akane particularly liked a small vanity table with matching bench. It was no more then three feet wide and done in a dark colored cherry wood. It had an oval mirror framed with the same wood attached to the back of the vanity by two soft 'S' shaped bars to hold the mirror and allow it to tilt. The bench was just a very low back chair with the matching soft 's' and an upholstered seat of yellow satin. The vanity had two small drawers on each end and a larger one in the middle lined with the same yellow satin.

Akane touched the vanity with a gentle caress. She looked to see if she possibly could afford it, but was disappointed when she saw the price, of twenty thousand yen. Yuka and Sayuri rejoined Akane as they had finished looking at what was in the hallway. They also admirer the vanity set.

"Maybe your dad will get it for your birthday?" Yuka offered with a soft smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Akane told her sadly.

"We do offer a lay away system here, something we learned from your sister." The girls turned to see an old woman balancing on a staff.

Akane looked at the old woman with some displeasure then bowed to her with a red face. This woman never did anything wrong to her. She then looked back at the vanity with another sad look. She turned to the old woman shaking her head.

"I would have to check with my father, but I don t think he will." Akane whispered quietly.

"Well have him contact me I am Ku Lon, and we can work out an arrangement. The maker of that particular piece is willing to barter for his work." Ku Lon told the young Tendo.

"I will and thank you Cologne-san." She told her as she bowed to her.

The three girls watched Ku Lon hopped away, with amazement as they saw there was nothing holding the old woman to the staff. They then turned to enter the Emporium, all three happily exploring the store. Cy Sin and Che Ri watched them with slight smiles until they recognized the youngest Tendo. They started to draw their weapons when a gnarled staff crossed in front of them.

"Leave her, she is here as a customer if she does not start trouble then we will not start trouble either. This is our home and business we will treat our customers with respect until the show they do not deserve it." Mas Cra told the glaring Amazon warriors.

The girls made their way around the store slowly, examining everything before them. They enjoyed playing the unique tunes in the music boxes. They next moved on to the ceramic sculptures. Akane picked up a statue of a winged woman that showed her to be in flight. She had white wings with dark tips, and short white hair. Her hands had fingers but with slight bird like claws to them and her feet where bird claws.

The artisan showed every minute detail even down to the fine feather down that covered the bird woman's body. Her eyes were painted a deep rich brown, and held an expression of pure exhilaration. Akane envied the bird woman her ability to fly, she noticed the price of the statue at thirty five hundred yen, and mentally counted up the money she was carrying and decided she might just have enough. She took the figurine to the register, seeing the two Amazons that escorted her sisters from their home. Her anger began to rise, but the hand of Yuka on her shoulder made her pause.

"You knew they were going to be here Akane, please relax we're here to have fun." She implored, as she watched Akane visibly fight to calm down.

Akane nodded and continued toward the cashier. She put the figurine on the counter gently. The two Amazons were amazed at how gently she treated it. She then looked to the two women, anger flashing in her eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Can you please hold this for me here while I continued to look around?" She asked keeping her voice even.

"Are you going to purchase it? We can start wrapping and boxing it up for you so it won't get broken on your way home?" Cy Sin asked her trying to keep a business air about her.

"Yes I am going to buy this and thank you I would like for you to start packing it up." Akane told her, surprise written on her face at her polite manor.

"AKANE COME HERE, YOU HAVE TO SEE THESE THEY'ER BEAUTIFUL!" Akane smiled at the two Amazons as her cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

She then turned to head to where her friends were. She weaved through the many products of leather, wood, ceramics, and finally found her friends in the clothing. Yuka and Sayuri were busy going through racks of clothing. When Akane came up behind them.

Sayuri then turned to her friend holding a bright yellow silk Chinese style dress, with white lotus blossom embroidered down the right side of it. The dress would have gone to Akane's ankles and there was a slit on each side of the dress stopping at mid thigh. The sleeves were short to just below the shoulders with a small lotus blossom embroidered on each of them. The dress neckline was a high collar covering the neck to just below the chin.

"This would be perfect for you!" Yuka told her while holding the dress up to her.

Akane's face lit up at the beautiful garment. Then decided she could not wear something like this, but oh, she wanted it as much as the figurine. She looked to the dress being held in front of her then to her two friends. They saw the hesitation on her face and smiled Yuka put Akane's hand on the dress, and then turned as she and Sayuri picked something up from the racks. They both turned to show her similar dresses.

Yuka held up a forest green silk dress of the same length. It however, was sleeveless, it also had a high collar like the yellow dress but there was a diamond shape cutout where the collar attached to the dress, going to just where her cleavage would start. This dress also had slit sides but instead of white lotus this dress had a peacock with its tail closed starting with its head at the left breast and the tail ending down the front of the dress.

Sayuri held up a dress also the same length with the slits to mid thigh, but her choice like Akane and Yuka was in her favorite color, a beautiful sapphire blue. Her dress had a heart shape neckline that went up to a high collar starting on each side of her neck going around to the back of the neck. Sayuri's dress had long sleeves that came to a point on the back of her hands. The points had a small loop to keep the sleeves in place. Her dress was embroidered with a gold dragon down the front on the right of the dress. The tail wrapped around to the back then down the left arm of the dress.

"See we can each get one, oh come on Akane their only four thousand yen. You have enough don t you?" Both girls asked their friend.

Akane looked at her dress then at the package, she could see waiting for her by the register. She handed her dress to Sayuri then rummaged through her purse. She pulled out her wallet counting to herself; she was amazed at how much money she did have now that she did not have to pay off Nabiki all the time. She looked up to her friends with a broad smile.

"I have enough to get the dress and the figurine!" She told them excitedly.

The girls squealed with happiness and headed to pay for their purchases. Akane handed them enough to cover the statue and her dress, while Sayuri and Yuka hand over their money. Cy Sin placed a garment bag over each of the dresses so they did not get dirty and then handed them to each of the girls. Che Ri handed Akane the wrapped bundle in a carry bag and the two Amazons watched as a different girl from what they knew, left the Emporium.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Deep below the city of Tokyo, in a natural underground cavern, that was roughly three hundred feet square and one hundred and fifty to two hundred feet high at different areas of the cavern. The cavern was loaded with hundreds of stalagmites and stalactites. They all started to dimly glow black; as the glow darkened around them, a low hum could be heard coming from the center of the cavern. In the shadows of the stalagmites and stalactites, there was slow methodical movement. The movement flowed in and around the stony protrusions. They moved toward the center of the cavern as if drawn to it. At the center of the cavern, there was growing, a dome of darkening black. The dome slowly grew and darkened as it sucked in the shadows from around it.

The caverns _jagged teeth_ darkened as the shadows were pulled to the caves center. The black glow around them started to pulse, it began to speed up as it strobes to a tempo matching the hum coming from inside the black dome. As the hum got louder and more distinct, it was not a hum but chanting, in a language even older than the language used by the gray monks. The chanting had no words that could be understood, they had nothing that sounded like words at all but strange musical notes. From the dome flashes of black darker than any black known to exist glowed within the domes confines. The six glowing black shapes moved slowly in a clockwise motion, then another set of six deep black glowing shapes could be seen through the dome moving counter clockwise to the first set. The twelve distinct glows were growing brighter as the _chanting_ gained strength.

The glowing stalagmites and stalactites grew brighter, and then shards of black light started flying from them coursing through the cavern linking the rock formations together with electric shards of light. Once all the stalagmites and stalactites were connected, they all sent the shards of blackness to the dome, piercing it to its core. The dome shattered revealing the twelve, grotesque misshapen figures in black robes. They circled an ominous glowing black orb of perfect spherical shape. It was resting on a pedestal made of human skulls. The orb was a black nothingness, void of any light, of any hope. The black figures shuffled, limped, and hobbled around the orb chanting faster, and drawing the black light shards into them.

The light shards bore into each of the black monks and they then directed it toward the orb, which greedily absorbed each of the black shards that hit it. The orb slowly began to vibrate sending the power it was receiving down through the skulls holding it, the power traveled deep below the main island of Japan and into the deep abyss below it. The power flowed through the reef of coral turning it from salmon pink to blackest night.

The power flowed into the water around it corrupting the life that was there, pulling the ocean life in, and draining its life force to supply its own. The evil surged along the reef following it for miles through the bottom of the ocean toward a destination that was miles into the middle of the ocean off the coast of Japan. The power traveled taking the life force of the living creatures around it, draining the hunted, and changing the hunter. They became abhorrent reflections of what they use to be. They became larger with arms and jaws with sharper larger teeth. These were the mindless guards, their only task would be to protect the rising black mountain until it was ready to rise into the light to squash it.

The blackness bore itself into a large pile of sediment on the bottom of the ocean. The soot and ocean floor began to shine with a black glowing light, the sand started to crystallize and take shape as the outer walls of a fortress. In the deep fathoms, the hum had come with the black power giving it more strength more power to take what it needed from around it causing the mutating black crystal sand to grow and spread, in height and size. Inside the black growing walls twisted spirals of black shot from the sea floor and began reaching for the surface above.

The power then turned and headed back the way it came leaving devastation in its wake as the growing citadel began to absorb all that the power had touched. The blacken reef began to move toward the growing structure becoming a part of it. When the power passed through a piece of reef, it was then pulled into the growing fort. The power slowly made its way back, back to its origin back to the skulls back to the orb. The black energy surged up from beneath the pedestal and back into the orb. The orb burst into black glowing nothingness pulsing with life, pulsing with the beat of an evil heart.

The monks continued their chanting, their siphoning of the power, and feeding it to the orb in their mists. The power from the orb grew and began to encompass the black monks. Their screams filled the cavern but no one was there to hear them. The energy swelled, pulsed, and glowed with hatred, anger, and revenge. In the center of the black glowing mass, a pinprick of blood red started to grow, brighter.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The warriors turned at the sound of a voice they had hoped not to hear for a long time. They came face to face with the three leaders of the different monk sects. Nodoka looked at them with confusion, fear, and underlying anger, while she watched them approach. Her daughter moved in front of her to protect her from them.

The monks looked at the warriors their eyes flashing from beneath their cowls. They stepped closer as the warriors closed ranks around the only non-member of their group. Nodoka wanted to protest but a shake of Ukyo's head stopped her. The six leaders stepped forward to face the gray monks.

"You are doing well warriors, but you will need to expand your training program, to include more soldiers." One of the monks told them, to Msu Tsu it sounded like Tal Kom.

"We will be setting that in motion tonight." Alex told the monks as he shifted from his true form to his mage ego.

"That is excellent warrior, but you must hurry." Another one told them with a slight tinge of worry to his voice.

"Why, what is happening?" Ran Koh asked though she could guess the answer.

"'He Who Devours the Light' is starting his preparations for his return; it is only a matter of time now." The last monk told the leaders of the Light Warriors.

The leaders of the warriors looked at each other with dread. They then felt the strength of their teammates come to them. They stood straighter and stared down the monks. Taj asked the next question.

"You said you could explain why our training was going so fast?" She looked at the three monks with suspicion.

"Yes we can, it is part of the magic we used to enhance your curses and powers. You all will learn anything within days, by the end of next week those of you who have martial arts skill will equal the level of Ryoga and Ran Koh as they are now. The beginners will not be far behind, the more you train the better you will get and the faster you will learn." The one that sounds like Tal Kom told them, then another monk stepped forward toward Ran Koh.

He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, with a look Ran Koh did not like. Her mother did not either and broke away from the other warriors. She came up from behind and slapped the monk s hand away from her daughter. He turned and glared at her, then smiled as the same look appeared in his eyes for Nodoka. Ryoga stepped in front of his _mother_ and began to glow with his forest green multi colored aura. The monk then turned back to Ran Koh.

"Ran Koh will however, will be almost god-like by the time the war starts, it seems her learning curve is very short, and _Ryoga_ will be close behind her." The monk turned to face Ryoga. He snarled at the male half of the Tiger Sect, the third monk came forward.

"You must hurry, with the training, for your time is short." He then turned to Nodoka and bowed deeply.

"I think that school should be low on the list of priorities at this time madam, I believe if you were to call the school you could get them the right to only go for half a day. Their training and that of their army must take precedence." He told Nodoka with a slight bow.

"My children, and their friends need to go to school, but I will try to get them on a half day schedule without revealing anything." Nodoka told him then bowed.

The monks began to glow, their trademark colors. As they glowed, the three colors expand out toward the sect leaders. Ran Koh cast a worried glance at her mother and was about to push her away from the glowing light when a chain wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the other warriors. Ran Koh visibly relaxed as the light finally engulfed the six leaders. When the light faded, the monks were gone and the Light Warriors six leaders stood like stone statues with looks of horror on their faces.

Nodoka freed herself from Msu Tsu chain and went to her children. She gently put a hand on each of their arms. They looked at her; she gasped at the depth of sadness and horror that filled their eyes. When she looked to the other leaders, she saw the same in their eyes as well. She turned for help from the rest of the warriors and found the same haunting look.

"Daughter what is wrong?" She asked taking her daughter by her shoulders.

"The last gift the monks have given us is to detect the evil that is coming, and to be able to judge roughly how soon we must fight and I am afraid mother it will be soon." Ran Koh told her with a shudder.

"I think training should be continued tomorrow, we need to go talk to the Elders about the training. With 'He Who Devours the Light' starting to prepare for his attack, we need to as well. The sooner the warriors from China arrived the faster we can train them." Ukyo stated quietly, all the leaders agreed.

The warriors headed for Michael's van. This time the three magic users travel back to town using their magic, to start the negotiations. They all hoped it would go easily as they could not afford any complications.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The magical users walked into the Nekohanten. They were surprised to be met not only by the elders but, the doctors, Kasumi, and the Takashi males. Taji came in from the kitchen a few minutes after they entered the restaurant.

"What are all of you doing here?" Alex asked with a little confusion.

"Nodoka called from the van and told us to have the head of the Takashi clan here for when you arrived. She also told us about the monks visit, Keitaro will talk to the school in the morning to be sure your schedules will be altered to accommodate the training regime." Mas Cra told them.

Ran Koh nodded then bowed to her clans men and then elders. The magic users took a seat at the table and Alex pulled out the document. He pushed it toward the elders they began to look it over. Hiroshi got up and read it over their shoulders, as Alex began to explain.

"This is the legal document that Ran Koh told you I would draw up. You will note please that this document not only covers Ran Koh's _gifts_ but all those of the Light Warriors, and the others that join our fight a representative will sign for each major group." The elders looked up at him with slight smiles, and a small amount of confusion.

"That is in the event that other members of the Light warriors have skills they wish to contain control over. Ukyo for one has her skill with that kick ass spatula of hers. Ryoga has his family art which if I understand correctly made them extremely strong and durable." Alex seemed uncertain if he should say the next one; Ran Koh made the decision for him.

"Then there is Msu Tsu, his skill as a Hidden Weapons Master is another, then let's not forget our medical specialists, the Amazons have a lot of forgotten knowledge and some they have forgotten with the death of Ra Koh since she did not have time to train an heir. The doctors also have knowledge you didn t and could not afford to have you claim their skills and deprive them of their profession." Ran Koh told the old warriors with a look of determination. Then she turned to the doctors with a small smile.

"Who will sign for your group as you will need to work with the Amazon healers. There will be cross training going on there as well, just remembered that what Amazon techniques you learn are the Amazons and though you may use them to help your patients you may not teach them to others without the permission of the council of elders." She said looking to the elders for confirmation, she received it when both women nodded, and she smiled then turned back to the doctors.

"I will represent all medical personnel that are not Amazons." Dr. Tofu stood and bowed to the party.

"Then I will represent the warriors, that are not Amazons." They all turned to face the visitor who had entered the restaurant.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane entered the Tendo compound with her friends. They quickly reached the front door and entered the Tendo home. They were still laughing at a joke known only to them. After removing their shoes, they headed for the living room to find Akane's father and houseguest sitting quietly in the living room. Their wounds almost gone from the misadventure when they tried to steal Ran Koh and Genma's burns were almost healed as well. They slowly looked up, both men looking pale and very gaunt.

"Daddy, you and Mr. Saotome will need to get your own dinner tonight Sayuri, Yuka and I are going out." With that, the girls turned and headed upstairs to Akane's bedroom to prepare themselves for the nights festivities.

The men watched them go, then they turned to each other, both tried to jump for joy but they neither the strength nor mobility to do so. They just looked at each other and smiled.

`(l(l(l)l)l)

Deep in a swamp in Louisiana, surrounded by gnarled Spanish moss covered trees; shadowy figures weaved in and out between the trees, gliding over the swampy water. When they passed; the alligators made a dash for the swamp and the insects that filled the air disappeared, and made no noise.

The shadowy figures moved slowly toward a black glowing light on an island in the middle of the swamp. The trees of the island had the appearance of bony, clawing fingers as they tried to dig their way out of the grave. As the shadows progressed closer to the center of the island, the black light pulsed faster. Low chanting could be heard coming from the center of the island, the shadows were pulled toward the voices. At the island s center there was a large glowing black orb sitting on a pile of broken bones. Two groups of six monks in black surrounded the orb. They were gnarled and twisted as they hobble in a circle going in different directions. The inner ring of monks was going clockwise the outer ring going counter clockwise.

The shadows were pulled toward the circling monks flowing through them and into the orb causing it to grow and glow more brightly with its black light. The trees on the island began to sway and moved as if they were actual hands digging to escape from the ground. A black glow surrounded all the island s trees, growing brighter as the chanting grew louder. Black lightning started to form around the trees. The lightning then shot out from the trees merging with the other trees around them. This started from the edge of the island and slowly moved toward the center.

The chanting continued to grow louder and faster pulling the shadows in quicker. The lightning from the outer edge of the island reached the inner circle of trees then burst toward the orb. The lightning struck the black monks who writhe in pain while continuing the slow ambling march. The monks that were hit with the lightning turned to the black orb and directed it toward it. The lightning hit the orb and was absorbed into it. It glowed brighter then the black glow began to travel down the broken bones and traveled slowly out in all directions across the island. The black evil moved from tree to tree pulling the life force from all the living creatures that had made their homes there.

The blackened tendrils shot up and snatches fleeing birds from mid air as it traveled back out toward the edge of the island. The black evil coalesced on the north side of the island then slowly entered the swamp. When it entered the muddy waters, it began to pull in the life force of the creatures there into itself. Then the tendrils reached out and surrounded the predators of the swamp changing them perverting them into evil mindless monstrosities. The black evil changed more than a dozen of the alligators into humanoid beings.

These evil creatures followed the blackness as it traveled another hundred yards from the island along the muddy bottom of the swamp. When the blackness stopped, it was at the edge of a deep pit. The blackness slowly entered the pit and disappeared into it s blacken depths. Its chosen guardians swimming around the pit protecting the evil as it completed its work. The water began to bubble as the top of the black misshapen spires began to leave the pit, absorbing the mud and life within and around it.

The blackness pulled back. It returned to the island. The path it made in the mud. The path was as black as the evil that created it. The blacken debris was sucked into the growing black living rock. Building more spires and growing wider. The black evil reached the island and traveled back toward the center where the black monks still chanted around the glowing orb.

The blackness crawled slowly along the ground toward the orb. The blackness slithered between the chanting and shuffling monks, it then receded up the pedestal of bones, being sucked back into the orb. The black lightning was still flashing and being transferred to the orb by the monks to add to its power. The orb grew and pulsed in a pattern matching the chanting. The blackness filled the orb to overflowing, began to flow out, and around the orb expanding as the orb grew covering the monks who screamed in pain. Deep in the center, a red glow began to form and pulse.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In their minds, the light warriors saw what was happening at the Nekohanten. They marvel at how impressive Alex was at handling the signing of the contract. They were happy to see that Alex took care not only to protect Ran Koh in this negotiation but the rest of the Light Warriors, and any of the army that trained the Amazons. Msu Tsu told Nodoka what was happening since her curiosity had been sharply increasing since the link was made with the magic users.

Nodoka listened with pride as her daughter and friends worked to protect all parties involved including the Amazons themselves. This was to ensure everyone came away from this with something and kept what was theirs to start. The warriors took turns telling Nodoka what was happening and who was there waiting for them when they returned. All the talking stopped when Ryoga whispered in surprised awe.

"Daniel!" Ryoga barely got out as his eyes widen with shock.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group in the Nekohanten turned to the door to stare at a stranger. He had long blonde hair to just below his shoulder blades and held back into a loose ponytail. He stood six feet four inches tall and was very muscular; his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His complexion was a ruddy outdoors color, and denoted someone who traveled a lot. He wore a sleeveless olive green cotton shirt which was opened to just about two inches above his belted black denim pants. He wore black leather boots, but the most prominent feature was the two broad swords, which were crossed on his back.

Everyone in the room looked at the stranger with varying degrees of interest to suspicion. The young females in the room looked at him with dreamy stares, all but Ran Koh and Kasumi. Ran Koh stared with uncertainty and Kasumi just smiled sweetly as she took hold of Tofu's hand. The elders looked at him as a possible addition to their tribe and the Takashi men and the Light warriors looked at him with suspicion. The doctors just looked at him with curiosity.

"Daniel?" Ran Koh blurted out calling the attention of the stranger to her from his looking around the restaurant.

"Well, my lovely lady have we met?" He asked with a smile that made Ran Koh uncomfortable and Samuel angry.

"N..No, but you know a friend of mine Hibiki Ryoga!" Ran Koh stated with a small amount of nervousness.

Daniel looked at the white hair sorceress with a raised eyebrow. Then stepped closer to her taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. While never letting his brown eyes leave her amethyst ones. He still held her hand as he straightened and never looked at anyone else in the room when he responded.

"I am going to have to have a _talk_ with Hibiki for keeping such an exotically beautiful woman a secret." He told her with a wide smile, and keeping a tight hold on her hand as she tried to pull it away.

"Ryoga and I have been corresponding since we met several years ago, I recently received his letter about what has been going on and came to join in the fight." He told them stepping even closer to Ran Koh who tried to back up a stepped but bumped into the table instead.

"What do you mean you will sign for the warriors Mr. Uh..um?" Samuel asked as he squeezed in between Daniel and Ran Koh taking her hand from the wandering warrior and changing to his cursed form.

The warrior watched with an amused expression as he stared into a pair of angry brown eyes. He looked over Samuel's shoulder and smiled with a wink at Ran Koh, then turned back to the wizard with a smug smile.

"The full name is Daniel Randson, I am a swordsman and will sign your contract with the Amazons on behalf of the warriors, archers, and other combatant members of your army." He told Samuel and the others, while stepping back to allow Samuel and Ran Koh some breathing room.

"I don t think we..!" Samuel started, he was cut off by an old female voice behind them.

"The Amazons except Mr. Randson offer as the spokesman for his group of warriors." They all turned to see Mas Cra and Ku Lon standing on their canes a gleam in their beady little dark eyes.

"Then all aspects of the army are covered and we will now sign, do the Amazons wish to sign first or shall the Light Warriors?" Alex asked as he placed the contract on the table.

Mas Cra came up and signed then Ku Lon signed for the Chinese Amazons, while Hiroshi signed for the Japanese Amazons. Then Light Warrior leaders signed next followed by Dr. Tofu and finally the newest member of their growing little group Daniel Randson. When he finished grabbed Ran Koh around the waist with a whoop he spun her around, followed by giving her a passionate kiss. Which was cut short when ice shards as they hit the traveling warrior at the same time a calico claw rakes Daniel's cheek.

Daniel dropped Ran Koh due to the pain, she then turned quickly and turned and kicked Daniel into the wall by the door. Her eyes flashed with rage. He looked at her and smiled broadly at her, then turned to Samuel and glared daggers at him. He slowly rose to his feet and wiped the blood from his cheek. He bowed to the elders and the others then he turned to leave. He left the restaurant with a slight limp. Mirako followed giving the excuse that he was wounded.

Samuel went to the angry Ran Koh and took her in his arms and held her tightly to him making soothing and comforting noises. He could feel her as she began to relax in his arms as she slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. The others watched the scene unfold in front of them. The Amazon elders watched as the last of Ranma Saotome died and Ran Koh Takashi took full control of her new life. The Takashi clan smiled, as they have only known Ran Koh as a young girl fighting to be free of and abusive father, finally reached out to someone else.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane, Sayuri, and Yuka came down the Tendo's stairs wearing their new dresses. They have their makeup done up and all three looked beautiful. They were letting their hair flow freely down their backs giving them an exotic look. They were each wearing a pair of Akane's shoes as they forgot to get matching ones. The dresses fit the girls like a second skin. Soun and Genma watched while the three girls headed out. They decided that since the Nekohanten was the place to be at this time they would go to a movie then a late supper at the Cat Caf .

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three girls left the two fathers staring with their mouths scraping the floor. They looked at each other then back at the door where Akane and her friends just departed. They could not believe their ears the girls were going to the Nekohanten later, and with Akane dressed, as she was Ranma was sure to fall for her. The two men forgot the pain they were in, jumped up, and began dancing.

"Tendo we need to make sure that this night goes off without a hitch. We need to make sure that Ranma falls for your daughter." Genma told his old friend with a slap on the back.

"Quite right Saotome, my little girl is going to be married, WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" Genma backed away from Tendo until he calmed down enough to make a plan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three girls left the movie around eight o clock they had some time to enjoy their dinner before having to go home and to bed, for tomorrow was the start of school. The girls blushed at all the attention they were receiving from the men and boys they passed. Well except for Akane, she fumed at the leering looks directed her way.

"Stupid perverts! _Why_ can t I deck one or two of them!" She complained, her friends just laughed at her as they walked to the restaurant.

"Oh, come on Akane they are looking at three beautiful women, if they were perverts they would try to do more than just look." Sayuri told her with a slight giggle.

"HOLD! Do mine eyes deceive me? Hath my tigress Akane come forth to date her true love?!" Kuno stepped from the shadows all three girls rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Go away Kuno-sempi! I am out with my friends and want _nothing_ to do with you!" Akane growled but she was being held back by Yuka and Sayuri.

"Ahh what loveliness tis this I see before me three lovely maidens that come to service the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno continued ignoring Akane's outburst.

Kuno reached out. He grabbed a hold of Yuka and tried to pull her toward him. Akane knew she promised not to get mad or in a fight but this was too much she stormed forward summoning her mallet. She swung it like a baseball bat and it connected with Kuno's head sending him flying over the buildings of the business district. Akane watched him go then turned to her friends. She quickly vanquished her hammer and looked sheepishly at the two other girls.

"I am sorry guys. I know I promised but I couldn't let Kuno do that to you." Akane told them with a small frown.

Both Yuka and Sayuri jumped at Akane giving her big hugs. She turned and looked at them with a little bit of confusion. They smiled at her. Then each took hold of her hand and dragged her to the restaurant.

"You did nothing wrong Akane except save your friends from a _real_ pervert." Sayuri told her with a wide grin.

Akane blushed, and giggled with happiness, since she was finally able to say she protected someone. The girls entered the Nekohanten laughing and giggling, they waited at the door to be seated. They did not have to wait long when Che Ri came to escort them to a table. Akane and the Amazon exchange glares, but neither said anything. Especially since both Yuka and Sayuri place their hands on Akane's shoulders to remind her of her promise.

They were seated in a booth near the window away from the private dining room occupied by the Light Warriors, the Amazons, the Takashi clan, and the doctors. The group looked as if they were waiting for someone else. Akane watched Ran Koh and noticed she seemed agitated, she was curious, and then she spotted Kasumi coming from the kitchen followed by Nabiki and a young redheaded gajin woman.

She started to get up when she heard Yuka and Sayuri gasp. She looked back at them and saw their gaze was directed at the door of the restaurant. She turned and saw a well-tanned gajin with long blonde hair and two large swords on his back. She watched as he looked around the room, his eyes lingering on their table for a moment then he turned and headed for the private dining room his eyes she noticed riveted on Ran Koh, who was glowing ever so slightly.

She watched the new comer as he bowed to the woman she knew as Nodoka Saotome, no she was now known by her maiden name of Takashi. He rose from the bow. He next smacked Ran Koh's friend on the back in a friendly gesture. Oh, what was his name, drat she could not remember. She then turned to her friends and smiled slightly at them.

"I will be right back I want to say hi to my sisters." Akane told them as they nodded absently still staring at the private dining room and all the handsome men sitting there.

She walked toward the dining room her advancement being observed only by Megan. She excused herself and met Akane halfway to the dining room. She was now glad her father was stationed in Japan for several years and she had learned the language. Her Japanese friends always loved to hear her speak their language with an Irish accent they said it made the Japanese sound more romantic. Akane stopped and faced the redheaded gajin woman who smiled and bowed deeply to her. Akane was trying to remember her English when the woman began speaking Japanese with a strange accent.

"Good evening, miss Tendo. May I help you?" Megan knew of the younger Tendo's temper and tried to remain polite and calm.

"I..I want to see my sisters." Akane asked a little flustered at the woman wondering who she was since she had never met her before.

"Well I am afraid that, you are about to interrupt a very private meeting, but I will tell your sisters you wish to see them. I am sure they will be happy to know you are here." Megan bowed again and turned leaving a confused Akane behind.

Akane watched the redhead as she returned to the dining room and talked to Kasumi and Nabiki, she then noticed that she talked to two of the gajin men in the group who turned to look at her. They then stood and closed the curtains blocking any more views of the dining room. Akane's memory registered that they were using the same dining room that was destroyed over a week ago.

She stood waiting for her sisters but no one left the room, and Akane began to get angry. She was looking like a fool standing there, but she refused to go back to her table without seeing her sisters, and finding out what was going on. She hated being treated like an outcast and stormed toward the dining room. She reached for the curtain when she heard the warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it will only cause you great pain and embarrassment." Akane turned and saw Cy Sin standing behind her and to the left.

She glared defiantly at the Amazon and grabbed the curtain. Cy Sin shook her head at her stubbornness and decided she would make a good Amazon if she would grow up. Cy Sin walked away with a smirk since she knew what was going to happen next she did not want to be around _to close_ for the fireworks.

The second Akane touched the curtain she was sorry she did. Her hand burned as if on fire, but she saw no damage. She tried to let go but her hand refused to listen to her brain. The pain became intense while she tried to free herself. Tears began to roll down her cheeks while she worked on trying to let go. She started to collapse when a pair of arms caught her from behind.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma and Soun followed the huge gajin into the restaurant once inside they snuck to a table in a dark corner and watched Akane and her friends. They were excited when they saw Akane showing interest in the group in the private dining room. The two men assume it was because of Ranma. Soun gasped and tears began to flow when he saw Kasumi and Nabiki as they entered the dining room. He had begun to rise. He intended to run toward them. He was instead held in check by Genma.

"We don t want them to know we're here, you want those warriors to attack us again." Genma growled at his cohort.

Soun shook his head and sat back down, but kept his eyes on his two wayward daughters. Genma nudged him then pointed at Akane while she made her way to the dining room. Soun's eyes lit up with excitement while he watched as his daughter headed for the private dining room.

The two men watched her progress, and then her conversation with the redhead. The sagged when Akane stayed put while the redhead returned to the dining room talking to Kasumi and Nabiki. They noticed her talk to two of the males of the group. Both men wondered who all those people were and when that group got so big.

They watched while the two men closed the curtains blocking theirs and everyone else's view. Soun turned to watch his daughter as she stood and waited for something. He then noticed as a slight red glow appeared around her and knew trouble was about to start.

The two men watched while Akane headed for the private dining room. They watched her happily, as she reached for the drapes. They believed she was going to claim her fianc . They saw one of the older Amazons talk briefly with the young girl then shook her head and walked away. They watched with smiles when Akane took hold of the curtain.

Their happiness turned to confusion when Akane stopped and did no more then take hold of the drapes. The confusion turned to horror when they saw as tears started to form in her eyes.

"#Something is wrong!#" Soun whispered urgently, before Genma could stop him Soun bolted toward his daughter.

He saw her trying to pull her hand free and her mouth open in a silent scream. He saw her as she started to collapse still clutching the drapes. Soun reached her in time to catch her before she hit the floor. Akane looked back over her shoulder to see her father as he looked at her with worry. Soun reached up and gently pried his daughter loose from the curtains. When she was freed, she fell back into his comforting arms. Soun then led her back to the table with her friends. Genma joined them with mock worry on his face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Rufino and Roberto got up after talking with Megan. They close the drapes then returned to their seats. Samuel's black and silver Tao symbol glowed changing him into his wizard half. Daniel watched with interest and wondered what Ran Koh's other side was. Samuel then cast a spell on the room sealing it from further intrusion until the meeting was over, those inside the room suddenly heard nothing of what was going on outside its perimeter.

"Tell me niece how was your visit to school today did everything go all right for you." Ku Lon asked Ran Koh as she squirmed in her seat under the intense gaze of Daniel.

"Yes, the Vice Principal met us at the gate and escorted us around the building. It turned out that for most of our classes our group will be together. The only difference will be with gym and home EC." Ran Koh told her while trying to block out Daniel's presence.

"I talked with the man and was able to get him to allow the children to leave at lunch. I explained that they needed to help run the Amazon business to help support the family. It was helpful that they were able to prove that they neither needed home EC training or gym class." Nodoka told them with a proud smile.

"I see, more knowledge gained from your great grandmother Ra Koh, child?" The sorceress was asked by Mas Cra, Ran Koh nodded, and silently grinned at Daniel's confusion.

"Elders do you know when the rest of the Amazons will be arriving? We can start your training tomorrow but the sooner they start training the better." Ran Koh explained with some urgency.

Both elders looked at the young girl with some concern as they saw the haunted look in her eyes. They turned to the other sect leaders and saw the same look as well. Ukyo saw their concern and confusion and explained.

"The last encounter with the monks this morning gave us leaders the ability to sense the evil as it builds. We can judge roughly how close it is to completion. I am afraid that during our trip to the school we were hit with the presence of another source of evil. This one farther away than the one we felt this morning after the monks left." Ukyo looked at the elders with the same haunted looked she shuddered, and then continued.

"It seems that 'He Who Devours the Light' can t awake until all his generals have been awakened. Two were already being revived, though hopefully it will take some time. The generals are scattered across the globe but once they are all fully awake they will converge here since the largest part of 'He Who Devours the Light' is." Ukyo waited for the implications to sink in, she heard a gasped coming from Kasumi.

"Then that evil you felt after the monks changed you was the..!" Kasumi could not finished as it horrified her to think of it.

"No Kasumi the first presence of evil we felt was not 'He Who Devours the Light', but his lead General. When he loses the battles he dissects himself and each general takes a piece to be buried near where they are hiding. As they awaken they awake that piece. When all are awake the come to the largest piece and put him together if you will. They are now being revived we can sense each one, once they begin to wake." Taj told the group, with a shudder.

"Do you know how many generals there are going to be?" Keitaro asked of the Light Warriors.

"Well there are supposed to be six, but in the last battle 'He Who Devours the Light' lost two of his generals. He needs all six to be revived before he can rise. It's their power the brought him fully into our world." Joshua told them with a blank stare in his eyes.

"This will give us a little more time to prepare, since the four surviving generals must be woken first, they will need to use their powers to bring forth two new generals from the realm they were banished to." Martina continued with vacant staring eyes.

The non Light Warriors looked to each warrior and noticed they all had the same hollow staring eyes, as if they were being fed this information by a separate party. When Jasmine picked up from were Martina left off the elders at last were certain of it.

"They can only retrieve enough entities to increase their number to the original six and they must be equal to them in power or 'He Who Devours the Light' cannot rise." Jasmine stared solemnly a tear slowly escaping as if she did not want to hear what was being told her.

"When they bring forth the new generals they will do so where the pieces of He Who Devours the Light are buried so they can awaken those pieces. This will drain them considerably, making them too weak to bring forth their leader. They must then regain their strength, to restore and revive him." Roberto continued the explanation his eyes clearing for a moment, long enough to reach out and take Jasmine's hand.

"Once they are at full strength they will converge here off of Japan s coast and put him together and bring forth the evil of 'He Who Devours the Light'. It will take them some time to bring him fourth since two of their number will be new, but they will do it as quickly as they can." Anna continued with a shudder.

The Light Warriors suddenly became lucid again and looked at each other with some confusion. They then turned to the others who had been watching the exchange with some worry and a lot of confusion.

"What just happen to you all?" Daniel asked his eyes wide with undisguised fear and awe.

"It seemed Takashi-san's question triggered a link set up by the monks, to them. When questions are asked that we do not know the answers to the monks feed us the information we need, as long as they feel it is needed to be known by others outside the Light Warriors." Msu Tsu told them with a warm feeling left by the link with his brother.

"Well to answer your question I believe a contingent of thirty of our best warriors will be arriving within the next two weeks, along with Minuet she because she is a healer and warrior. There will also be another elder." Mas Cra informed the group.

"We will need to build the remainder of the army from people from elsewhere in the world. I think that your army will come to you quickly as those destined to fight this battle will be drawn to you." Ku Lon explained, she then looked to Ran Koh and took a deep sigh.

"The council refuses to fight with the Musk and those of Phoenix mountain as they are our enemies and we do not want our secrets passed on to them. However, Mas Cra and I finally forced them to agree to ask them. There was a stipulation that none of what you know from Ra Koh or any Amazon techniques are taught them. Do you agree?" Ku Lon asked her with a stern look.

"Yes I agree! What say the representatives of the other groups?" Ran Koh turned and looked at each in turn all agreed.

"Then I will make a codicil to the contract stating that all groups have a right to refuse to train any warriors but with agreement of the different groups leaders. We can all sign it tomorrow." Alex told them as he made the necessary notes in a planner.

"I think since there was going to be a large number of Amazons coming Ryoga, Anna and I should move out of the complex and to our own place." Ran Koh told the stunned group.

"Child it is not safe for you to be alone with Genma and Soun after you. There is plenty of room here for the three of you." Mas Cra told the white hair sorceress.

"No, I think it would be better that we did, besides it seems the vacant apartment building next door would be better not only for us but the entire group of the Light Warriors. There are fifty plus apartments and the remaining apartments can be used for those warriors coming who need a place to stay." Ran Koh said, as she shook her head and smiled.

"We will move in tomorrow after school and I have talked with the Japanese Diet and they have agreed to extend the Amazon territory to include that building." Ran Koh's smiled got even bigger.

"How long have you been planning this child?" Ku Lon asked with a small grin.

"Since we found out about why we were changed. Michael was kind enough to help me furnish all the apartments, and if need be some of the warriors could double up. There were six apartments on the first floor and a community room; the other eight floors have about eight to ten apartments each depending on the size of the apartments. We will give shelter to those warriors who do not have any." Ryoga told the elder with a knowing smile.

"So the sect leaders will take the six apartments on the first floor, and the other members will choose which apartment they wish to use. The community room will be our war room. The money Ryoga and I make here will help support the apartments since I bought the building outright; we only need to pay the utilities and since it is Amazon territory there is no taxes." Ran Koh told them with a little sadness.

"How big are the apartments, daughter?" Nodoka asked with eager eyes.

"It really depends, mom. Some are two bedrooms others are just one bedroom. There are some that are just studio apartments but all have a kitchenette and a small bathroom." Nodoka smiled but before she could say anything Mas Cra jumped in.

"Then may I suggest you start from the outset and double up. The sect leaders each share an apartment and the light warriors double up as well. That will leave one female without a roommate to start but.." Nodoka cuts her off quickly when she saw her chance.

"I can room with her then. Since I am training as one of the army, I should stay nearby. I am also not to sure about unmarried couples sharing apartments together." Nodoka finished with a glare at the three male sect leaders.

"It is ok mom, as soul mates we would never do anything to hurt the other besides only Alex and Taj have a romantic connection the rest of us feel our soul mate is more of a very close brother or sister. Besides if you think I'm going to get La Si mad at me you re nuts!" Ran Koh said her a wide grin plastered on her face as the two elders busted out laughing.

La Si who had remained in the room when it was sealed took Ryoga's hand in hers. They each smiled sheepishly at each other, and then turned to face the scrutinizing stare of La Si's great grandmother. Ran Koh's eyes widen. She then turned quickly to Ryoga.

"Are you sure Ryoga?" The others looked at her with confusion except the other leaders, as they just smiled.

"*SIGH!* They have asked that I make the announcement. Ryoga has asked La Si to marry him, they have decided they wish to be married now since they may not survive the war." Ran Koh told the group with a sad smile.

"You will need to challenge her, _boy_ she is my heir!" Mas Cra growled in mock anger.

"No they don t Mas Cra, you know that at times of war that the challenge can be put aside, besides he already has and he won. All that remains now was for them to consummate the union. They however want a ceremony for their family and friends." Ku Lon told her counterpart with a sly grin.

"WHAT!? When did they have a challenge?" Mas Cra asked incredulously.

"They came to me a few days ago. They asked me to officiate the challenge, I agreed and at the end of the week, we will have the ceremony in the main hall of the Joketsuzoku Village. So that will leave Ran Koh without a roommate unless she wants to share with the newlyweds." Ku Lon told them with a mischievous grin.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The next morning Ran Koh, Ryoga, Xian Pu and La Si were met at the door of the Nekohanten by Ukyo and Msu Tsu. All were wearing school uniforms, and long grumpy faces. They headed toward Furinkan High School. They all tugged at one part or another of their uniforms.

"Well at least we can control our changing and I won't turn into a guy while wearing a dress." Ran Koh bemused trying to lighten the mood.

"Xian Pu no see why must wear uniform? Xian Pu's clothes much comfortable!" She complained tugging at the collar.

All the light warriors agreed while they continued the walk to their new high school. Ran Koh watched out of the corner of her eyes as Ryoga and La Si held hands and walked closely together. She smiled when she saw as La Si laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is nice La Si found husband, Xian Pu wish that lucky." Xian Pu told the sorceress when she came up beside her.

"You will Xian Pu there is someone out there for you, but you have to be open to it and not judge him by his faults." Ran Koh told her knowing the history behind Msu Tsu and the purple hair Amazon.

The group walked in silence, which was only broken by the purring of Cali as she played with Ran Koh's hair. They rounded the next corner and saw the gates to the high school they all stopped when they saw the horde of boys. They then heard them roar in a single yell.

They watched in fascination, as Akane Tendo ran by fists and teeth clenched. They watched while Akane did what she did best, beat up the school's male population. Ran Koh shook her head in disgust, but could not tell if it was for the horde of hormonal boys or for Akane who fought against those who were not true martial artists. When the battle was over the four Light Warriors and two Amazons entered the school grounds. They quickly walked past the confrontation between Kuno and Akane. They tried not to laugh at the stupid soliloquy that came from Kuno's mouth.

"Ahh, my tigress Tendo Akane these fools are a pitiful lot to believe that your heart would ever belong to them when it is I Kuno Tatewaki the 'Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School you wish to give thy heart to!" He told her with wooden bokken raised.

Movement caught Kuno's eye and he turned to have them fall upon Ran Koh and her group. He turned away from Akane and lashed out with his bokken placing it in the path of Ran Koh. She turned and stared coldly at the Kendoist. His eyes widen when the crystal amethyst eyes fell upon him.

"The Gods above have deemed I Kuno Tatewaki the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School worthy to be sent their humble servant an angel to fight at my side." He bowed to a confused Ran Koh.

Akane watched as Kuno snubbed her for a sex-changing freak. She stormed over and pushed Kuno aside. She stood in front of Ran Koh her aura blazing. Ran Koh looked at her then smiled. She bowed then turned and left heading into the school. Akane watched with a looked of shock then horror when she felt a pair of arms as they wrapped tightly around her.

"I knew in my heart of hearts that the fair Tendo Akane was to be mine alone. Tis to my joy, that she showed to me her true love by jealously challenging my angel from the Gods to be my consort." His hands wrapped around Akane, while he droned on.

His mistake was when his hands fell to rest upon Akane's chest. The students in the windows saw the mistake and gasped when Akane flared with a blinding light. The light reflected off the school doors and the group of warriors turned in time to see Akane bring forth a huge mallet and smash Kuno into the ground with it. They watched as Akane made the mallet disappear. Ran Koh walked up to her with a curious look on her face.

"Excuse me Miss Tendo, but may I ask you a question." Akane turned ready to swing a punch at her, but held herself when she saw as Sayuri and Yuka shook their heads.

"_What_?" She asked with distrust showing on her face.

"I was just curious as to how you made that mallet appear and disappear? My friend Msu Tsu carries many weapons as he is a Master of Hidden Weapons but he has never seen that technique before." Akane looked from Ran Koh to the young man with long black hair and gray eyes.

Akane was confused this was the first time someone had asked that she explain her mallet trick. She did not like the girl in front of her since she was really a boy and a pervert. Why else would _he_ pretend to be a girl, but she also felt excited because someone actually thought she was good enough to ask about her training.

She blushed slightly, while she turned back to Ran Koh. The purple eyes before sparkling in the sun like the crystal they were colored after. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked down to the ground, because of what she was going to have to tell _him_.

"I really don t know Ranma, when I get angry it just comes to me when I need it." Ran Koh looked at her with a raised eyebrow then turned to head into the school, she then stopped and looked at Akane over her shoulder.

"No matter what Genma Saotome told you Ranma Saotome was killed by him in China, my name is Ran Koh Takashi, call me Ranma again and you will not like the consequences." She then turned toward her friends and headed into the school, leaving Akane in stunned silence, which rapidly turned to anger.

She let out a scream and charged the newest student of Furinkan High, raising her mallet for the killing blow. It never even connected. Ran Koh spun as she did a spin kick. The heel of her foot connected with the mallet. The strength of the kicked shattered the mallet as it was knocked from Akane s hands. The mallet flew and to the otherside of the school yard and after bouncing off a tree it and the tree lay in pieces on the ground. The students watched as the tree fell over, then turned back to see the new girl and her friends taking a ready stance for a fight. The battle was a short one. Akane charged the young sorceress and was met by a glowing wall of golden white. Ran Koh snapped out and grabbed her wrist with one hand then the front of her jumper. Ran Koh lifted Akane off the ground and over her head, Akane struggled to get free. She then spun and threw her out toward the pile of unconscious boys. They heard the warning bell, and the warriors turned to look at the school. Ran Koh walked up to the young Tendo girl who was still on the ground.

"A true martial artist would not attack those weaker then themselves." She started waving to the bodies lying around her.

"A spoiled brat would attack someone from behind just as you did. I will tell you this Miss Tendo, I am an enhanced martial artist as is all those that travel with me. Your skill is like that of a beginner compared to us, so be warned I took it easy on you this time. Continue this course and you will make me do something I _may_ regret." She then turned and with the group disappeared into the building.

Akane ran in after them and just made it to class before the final bell. She saw the group standing at the front of the class talking to the instructor. She took her seat and saw the boys not apart of the morning fight, as htey drooled over the girls and the girls drooling over the two boys. Akane rolled her eyes in disgust at their behavior. The teacher then called the class to order.

"Class these are our new foreign exchange students from China. This young lady has requested to make the introductions." The teacher pointed to Ran Koh who stepped forward and bowed to the class.

"Greetings, I am Takashi Ran Koh of the Japanese Amazons, this is my friend and brother Hibiki Ryoga, _he_ is engaged to my sister Amazon from China La Si. This is Msu Tsu and Ukyo they are also members of the Japanese Amazons. This is Xian Pu she is a Chinese Amazon. I know that to you their names sound funny it is because the Japanese find it difficult to pronounce them correctly. They have agreed to allow this mispronunciation to make it easier for you." She then bowed when she straightened she saw a hand up from a young girl; it was Akane's friend Sayuri.

"Yes you have a question?" Ran Koh asked the girl who nodded.

"Ranko is Mousse engaged?" Ran Koh stiffened and visibly calmed herself as the class gasped at the multi colored purple aura.

"First to answer your question no he is not, but he will be too busy to start any relationships at this time, but if he wishes to, _he_ will start them. Second although the Chinese Amazons have agreed to allow you to mess up their names. I did not my name is not Ranko, but Ran Koh my name honors my great ancestor and I would like it pronounced correctly." Ran Koh finished with a cold stared at the class lingering on Akane.

Akane's anger started to rise; she stood and stormed to the front of the class and grabbed the tea the instructor brought in with him. She then turned and faced the class with sardonic grin.

"Don t let this pervert scare you _his_ name is really Saotome Ranma and is cursed to turn into a girl _he_ is really a boy, and only wanted a cheap thrill when we went to gym in the afternoon." Akane raged, as she turned to face the white hair girl.

"I am sorry Miss Tendo but they arr..!" The instructor never got to finished as Akane threw the tea at Ran Koh.

Akane was in a state of shock when Ran Koh did not change. She then reels when a howl could be heard coming from Ran Koh. Ran Koh's eyes flare with lavender fire, she then pulled Cali from her shoulder and the drenched kitten trembles as most of her body was covered with burns.

{Momma Ran Koh, poppa Ryoga I hurt, I hurt, make the pain go away please!} The kitten cried to her adopted parents.

Ran Koh's eyes flare brighter with anger and Akane took a stepped back. The class watched and listened while Ran Koh glowed brighter and began speaking a dialect that had not been heard for eons. The kitten began to glow a soft golden yellow, as did Ran Koh. Ryoga watched her nervously then he glared at Akane promising her great pain if the cat did not make it.

The other members of the group put themselves between the Tendo girl and the soul mates. To not only protect their friends but to protect Akane from her own arrogance and stupidity. The instructor watched with fascination, his eyes widen at the ancient dialect, he knew of that old language as his hobbies were the ancient languages from all over the world.

The glowing finally stopped and the kitten was sleeping soundly in Ran Koh's hands. Ryoga very tenderly picked the kitten up and headed to his chair with the help of his fianc e. They both sat by the window the kitten in Ryoga's lap while La Si fussed over the sleeping animal.

"What is that stupid cat doing here anyway!" Akane asking louder then she should.

"That Miss Tendo is none of your business, suffice it to say Mr. Hibiki has permission for that cat to be here. You will now stand in the hallway with two buckets of water. I will not tolerate you making unprovoked attacks in my class." Mr. Morboshi told the girl and pointed to the hallway.

Akane glared at Ran Koh, to only have a cold glare returned at her. She began to mumble slightly under her breath and her eyes flared with lavender fire. She and the rest of her friends sat down near Ryoga and La Si and turned to face the instructor.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the hallway, Akane stood with two full buckets. She did as she always did she put the blame for her misfortune on someone else. She decided that this was all Ran Koh's fault. She shifted uncomfortably as the buckets seemed to be getting heavier.

When the end of the class arrived Akane was leaning against the wall struggling to maintain her grip. The instructor came out and released her for her next class. She re-entered the room. She took her seat as she glared at the friends sitting by the window, they of course ignored her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rest of the morning passed quickly and Cali was soon up and playing with Ryoga's bandana, when it was time for the warriors to leave. At the last bell they headed out of school amongst the multitude of stares. They reached the center courtyard when Kuno who finally returned to school blocked their path.

"Ahh, my angel from the Gods has come to look for me! Come to me, my beloved, and show the Blue Thunder the love you have come to give him!" The group stared at the moron with jaws agape, Ran Koh turned to her companions.

"_Is_ this guy for real?" She asked pointing a thumb over her shoulder at him.

Kuno not liking his angel ignoring him, nor did he like the fact that there were two males with her, made a grab for her.

{Ran Koh watch out kendo boy is making a move.} The voice of her soul mate rang in her mind as her attention was elsewhere.

Just as Kuno's hand touched her waist, Ran Koh leapt thirty feet in the air and somersaulted over him to land behind him. Akane watched with stunned awe at the abilities of the changed girl. Akane watched them from under a tree. Kuno started to turn when his solar plexus was met with a quick kick sending him back into the wall of the school. His eyes wide as he gasped for breath as he sank slowly down to unconsciousness.

"Come we have training to do!" Ukyo told the group, Akane was even more stunned when she watched the group leave school.

"Now I wonder where they're going?" Akane asked aloud of her friends.

"Well the scuttlebutt is that they only have to be here for morning classes. They proved that they did not need to take the afternoon elective classes." Yuka told her with a sigh as she watched Msu Tsu and Ryoga leaving with the others.

"_Who_ is that?" Sayuri asked while pointing at Samuel standing at the gate.

"Isn t he exotic *SIGH*! As both Yuka and Sayuri drooled, Akane rolled her eyes but stared at him with a little awe.

"AWW, man he is taken by Rank..Ran Koh!" Yuka whined when Samuel took Ran Koh in his arms and kissed her on the cheek then gave her a hug.

The warriors had not noticed that Akane and her friends were not the only ones watching. Kuno having come too saw the display and anger flashed in his eyes. The friends watched as Kuno charged out the gate his bokken raised.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY TO HAVE THE ANGEL THE GODS HAVE SENT TO ME!" Kuno shouted as he chased after the warriors.

The students began to head toward the school gates, but before any could follow, Kuno sailed over the wall in a frozen heap. He landed face first and skidded to a stopped in the soft grass next to Akane and her friends.

"He has ensnared my golden angel with black sorcery, I shall free her!" Kuno moaned through the pain then passed out.

(l(l(l)l)l)

While the others were in school, the rest of the Light Warriors began to move into their new home. Daniel was given an apartment as well. He took one of the remaining apartments on the first floor and agreed to share with Dr. Derek Cassia. Nodoka and the others helped in moving what little belongings the Light Warriors at school had into their new apartments.

Nodoka was not happy that she could not live with her daughter, but she knew nothing would happen between her child and Ryoga, since he considered her his sister above all else. She was also relieved Ryoga would be closer to her in the event that Genma and Soun tried something.

One of the original six apartments on the first floor was also being decorated for the soon to be newlyweds. Ran Koh decided once Ryoga moved out she did not want a roommate. This saddened her mother but she tried to understand. She at least was still living near her child. When the students returned to the 'Joketsuzoku Village' they were escorted into their new homes. Ryoga and Ran Koh each picked a room and deposited their books. Cali on the other hand had not stopped moving since they entered the apartment. She was enjoying herself exploring her new home.

When she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she tried to stopped but like all cats she had no brakes and slid head first into a visitor waiting in the kitchen. There was a loud crash and a pitiful meow. As Ryoga and Ran Koh moved to investigate the noise Sera sauntered into the main room gently carrying Cali in his mouth. He dropped the kitten at the feet the wide eye pair, when they heard giggling behind them. They turned to see Martina standing there, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"He just showed up while we were moving in. I think he plans on being your room mate especially when Ryoga moves in with his new bride." Ran Koh looked to Sera with a look of confusion and Ryoga blushed beet red.

{Sera, what has happen that you have stepped up my protection?} Ran Koh telepathically asked the ten-month-old Siberian tiger.

{During your meeting last night the panda and his friend was in the place of food. They are getting braver; I will be staying with you and poppa Ryoga.} Sera told them with no room for argument.

Ran Koh looked at Ryoga who just shrugged then reached down and petted Sera then turned and headed to his room, Cali following behind playing with the ties that was around his lower legs. Ran Koh looked at Sera and gave him a mock scowl.

{You may stay and have full run of the building to help protect the others from those two buffoons also, but only from them and those they may bring with them, alright!} Sera thought for a moment then looked to his momma Ran Koh.

{I will also protect you from those who over step their bounds! I will not kill them but they will not cause you or any of the other warriors you gather trouble!} With that, Sera turned and headed into Ran Koh's bedroom and settled in on the floor next to her full size bed.

"Didn't go as you expected?" Ran Koh turned and saw her mother standing there, a smiled crossed her lips.

"No, Sera s got a mind of his own, but it will be fine. He has agreed to protect all that reside in the apartment building, which means at night he will be roaming around, he will also be free during the day. So it will be imperative that he gets to know everyone and any new people that join us." Ran Koh said staring into her bedroom at the sleeping tiger.

"That is not all is it dear?" Nodoka asked her daughter, Ran Koh shook her head.

"No, he still considers me and Ryoga as momma and poppa, so if any of the warriors tries anything I don t like, he will remind them he is here. I am afraid it will be a very painful lesson for the others." The young sorceress explained as she turned back to face her mother, Nodoka wrapped her arms around her worried daughter with a smile.

"Well at least he will protect the others too, AAHHH!" Nodoka jumped and Sera ran into the room at full alert.

Ran Koh giggled. When the cause of the fright attacked Sera next, only to have a large tiger paw placed gently but firmly on her back. Sera leaned down to look into the excited face of Cali, who stretched up and licked the bigger cat's nose. Sera jerked his head back up in surprise but never removed his paw. He looked at the two giggling women with confusion but all Ran Koh could do was shake her head and laugh. Sera leaned down again and licked the little kitten, leaving a drenched Cali to look shocked at Sera then her laughing momma Ran Koh.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Himalayas high up a mountain. On a plateau near the top, a black light could be barely seen through the low flying clouds. The boulders on this plateau surrounded a large lake at its center. In the exact center of the lake was a small island where the ominous black glow resided.

Shadowy figures moved through the shadows of the boulders. Black energy surrounded the boulders sparking and crackling while the deformed figures passed. The black glow on the island glowed deeper and blacker as the figures approached it. The black lightning began to shoot from rock to rock. The ancient chanting in shrill warbled voices spoke out. On the island was a pedestal of black onyx covered with the tanned skin of the evil s victims.

The shadowy figures were drawn into the black orb feeding and nourishing it. The energy began to pulse inside the orb as the twelve scared and misshapen monks continued the dance and sing a song of evil. The black lightning began to shoot out striking from boulder to boulder. The power surging around the silent guards of stone.

Once the lightning had connected all the boulders it began to shoot toward the island's center and the growing black orb. The monks began to chant faster and hobble quicker, as the lightning struck at them they grunt in pain then while still moving they turned to the orb in the center and shot the lightning at it. The lightning coursed over the orb as some entered the orb the rest traveled down the pedestal, the blackness carrying with it some of the evil from inside the orb. The blackness traveled across the small island reaching tendrils of evil into the burrows of small animals and draining the life that was once theirs.

The evil reached the edge of the island then plunged in spreading through the water to the edges of the lake. The blackness sucking the life force out of all that lived in the deep lake. Under the island, the lake burst open and the evil seeped into the new opening. When it retreated from the opening, the black grotesque twisted crystal began to emerge. It pushed up around the island, making it the center of the black crystal. The growing crystal reached out and began to absorb all that was living around it, growing larger as it absorbed more. The blackness retreated to the island leaving a desolated lake. The crystal pulled in the evil residue helping it to grow.

The blackness receded back toward the orb, it slithered in between the monks and back up the pedestal and into the orb. The black lightning came more rapidly as the power in the globe grew. It finally expanded past the confines of the orb and began to grow outward. The monks continued to chant and move on two sets of circles one going clockwise one going counter clockwise. The evil overflowing the globe continued to expand until it finally covered the monks. Their screams would have been heard by the creatures of the island, if there were any left. Deep in the center of the growing orb, a blood red glow could be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Eight

Late at night in three apartments in the Joketsuzoku Complex three of the Light Warriors meet each other on the dream plain. The magic users stood in a triangle facing each other. Alex and Samuel were in their cursed forms, as all three stared at each other with glazed eyes. They reached out and clasped each others wrists.

They began to rise from the surface and spin first clockwise then counter clockwise. The pendants they wore flashed rapidly between each teams' colors. Their eyes widened as they all shuddered when they felt the evil they all knew so well.

"Where are we?" Alex asked, while trying to focus on the evil.

"We are in the dream plain, my people use this plain for much of its spirit travels." Samuel told him, he then scowled at something.

"You feel it too, don t you Samuel?" Ran Koh asked him, Samuel nodded and Alex looked confused.

"We were brought here to help, the Shaman council of the Tribe of Twelve. If we don t hurry the evil will not only kill the council but their heirs as well." Samuel told them as took off toward his right his friends behind him.

They moved toward the evil they had all learned to hate. When they broke through the haze of the sleep realm, they saw the spirits of the elder shaman fighting a large black light with red glowing eyes. The blackness has no shape they could focus on but they knew they had to stop the massacre. The evil cried out in pain when three attacks converge on the location of the glowing red.

"CHIFIRE!" Ran Koh called, as she shot a beach ball size of her chi and ethereal fire left her small hand.

"DRAGON SHARDS!" Came Samuel's attack as he shot hundreds of shards of glowing ice at the red glowing eyes, Alex pulled the components he needed and started an incantation.

Unlike his counterparts, his attack was not called out, but when he finished his incantation, a basketball size of lightning formed on the palm of his hand, which he threw with the same deadly accuracy as his friends.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The new home for the Light Warriors was in turmoil, none could find the Tiger Sect leaders, and even Sera were missing. Nodoka was frantic with worry, since they figured the two disappeared over two hours ago. It was an hour before school started and the Amazons made preparations to head to the Tendo home to retrieve two of their own.

They heard a noise was heard at the back door of the apartment building. The noise came from the war room. Everyone headed to the war room only to find Ryoga and Ran Koh saying good-bye to someone on the other side of the door. When the two finally closed the door, they turned to stare at their friends and family all of who had a mixture of relief and anger.

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN_!" Ukyo screamed, her anger overriding her concern.

She took a threatening step toward the Tiger Sect leaders. She stopped dead in her tracks her face pale when her spatula suddenly fell to the floor in pieces. The Amazon elders stared with shock as they did not see either Ran Koh or Ryoga move.

Sera stepped forward his ears pressed firm against his head. He crouched low to the ground giving off a warning growl to the others in the room. Ran Koh reached down and patted the tiger on the head. She watched the tiger closely as her mother stepped slowly forward.

"Dear, we were worried; we thought Genma and Soun had taken you and Ryoga. We were only worried for your safety." She explained to her two children.

"*SIGH!* You didn't have to be, I can take care of myself, besides Ryoga and Sera was with me. Besides we left a note." She told them looking into a group of confused faces.

Ryoga walked over to the community room's bulletin board. He then called there attention to a large piece of paper with the large kanji for 'Ryoga and I went to train be back in two hours', written on it. The group began to look a little embarrassed at the two martial artists. The Tiger Sect leaders just smiled at them glad they had so many people who cared for them after living lives of loneliness.

"Niece may I ask you something?" Ku Lon hopped forward ignoring the growling tiger.

"Of course Auntie Ku Lon, what is it." Ran Koh smiled at the slight shock on her aunt s face at the term of endearment.

"Who destroyed Ukyo's spatula neither you or nephew moved." Ku Lon asked pointing at the four pieces of Ukyo's kick ass spatula.

"Oops, sorry about that but Sera thought she was going to hurt us." Ku Lon nearly fell from her perch; the quick reflexes of Msu Tsu kept her on her staff.

"_You_ mean that cat knows the Neko-Ken?" Mas Cra stuttered out while giving Sera a deadly stare.

"Well yeah, they are going to be part of the battle so Ryoga and I decided they needed to know something to protect themselves." Ran Koh answered looking with confusion at the fear on the others faces.

"Are you two _out of your minds!_" Mas Cra asked them with disbelief.

"Wait a minute you said _THEY_, you didn't teach any other cats did you?" Their great aunt demanded, Ryoga and Ran Koh looked at the two elders, Ryoga nervously and Ran Koh with defiance.

"We have an army that the evil coming has never fought against before in their existence. We did nothing wrong and we will continue to train the cats until all of them like Sera has reached their Neko-Ken abilities. I want to see as few people die this time around as possible and if training the cats would help do that then I _will_ do it." Ran Koh told the Amazon elders with narrowed, glowing eyes.

"Sera only destroyed Ukyo's weapon, because he will not harm the Light Warriors or their allies, but he won't let them do what he perceives as an attack." She continued while picking up Ukyo's spatula.

Ran Koh knelt next to Sera, as he watched her intently. Ran Koh laid each piece of the weapon down on the floor in the order needed to fix it. She then cast a spell over the weapon, which caused it to be repaired. She then picked it up and handed it back to a stunned Ukyo.

"Now if you will excuse us we need to get ready for school. Oh, yes please remember if you can t find us check, the bulletin board in the war room we will leave notes there. Otherwise those two idiots found a way to over power us." The two Light Warriors left, Sera close at their heels.

The people in the war room heard the closing of the Tiger Sect leader's apartment door. With the conversation effectively at an end the two Amazons looked to the other Light Warriors for help. The warriors looked back, and shrugged their shoulders. They then prepared to walk away. The elders however, stopped them by blocking the door.

"Don t you people understand the implications of this?" Mas Cra chided the Light Warriors.

"They are bringing a set of warriors into the mix that 'He Who Devours the Light' isn t going to expect. The cats can be instrumental in fighting this evil s foot soldiers." Taj told the old women.

"I agree this evil lives in the shadows and because of the Neko-ken in Ryoga and Ran Koh they are comfortable in those shadows and so are the cats." Roberto continued with the reasoning.

"I am afraid I can see where the Light Warriors are going with this, although I will have to agree with the Amazon Elders. Cats are unpredictable creatures; they are out for themselves first and foremost. What will stop all these cats from just booking when the fighting starts and leave us with no backup army?" Daniel put in, although he did not understand half of the things they were talking about, he decided to talk with Ryoga later.

"Because it _is_ in their best interest to help us!" Everyone turned to see Ryoga and Ran Koh standing there in their school uniforms.

"Elders do not misunderstand me, please. I take your counsel very seriously as does Ryoga. However, Ryoga and I are probably the only two people on earth who can truly understand the nature of cats. Earth is just as much their home as it is ours. After that first battle with this evil, we lost the alliance of all the other races that use to inhabit earth. We now have a new ally, one that has been over looked for centuries because there was no way to communicate with them." The white haired warrior looked at each of the 'Light Warriors and the others in the war room.

"Ran Koh and I were given control over the Neko-ken, even the monks did not expect that Genma's stupidity had given them an unexpected edge.

Therefore, they split the Neko-ken between us and now we have a chance of bringing an entire army of the best cat fighters in the world into this battle. We didn't recruit them; they came to us through Sera. They want this battle; they want to save their world as well." Ryoga continued to explained while Ran Koh gently stroked Sera's back.

"The legend of 'He Who Devours the Light' might be removed from our collective memories to prevent his premature awakening, but not from the legends of the cats. They have fought in their own way for eons, but this time they want to do more damage." Ryoga finished with a smiled at Ran Koh and Sera as she scratched the big cat s stomach.

"How long have you been training the cats, boy?" Mas Cra asked Ryoga her eyes a flame with rage.

"Well _grandmother_, not long actually a few days. Sera seemed to have learned the fastest although there is more for him to learn. We think it is because he is still a wild cat and closer to the ferociousness of the Neko-ken, the domesticated cats are taking a little longer, but it won't be long now." Ryoga smiled at the old woman and her shock at the familiar name as La Si giggled behind her grandmother.

"Come we can continue this later, but it will do no good. As the leaders of the Tiger Sect and one set of the Light Warriors, it is up to us to use whatever resource ars given us to fight and protect this world. The cats have demanded the right to fight this battle and we plan to make sure they are equipped to do just that. Now come it is time to leave for school." Ran Koh told them with the same defiance shining in Ryoga's eyes.

With that the students left, being watched by a group of Light Warriors and Allies with looks of shock, bemusement, and uncertainty. One of the watchers gave her all three but hidden deep under was the looked of lust and wanting. It flashed briefly in his eyes but he hid it quickly behind a glib smile.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Light Warriors and Amazons walked into the schoolyard, they looked around and saw all of Furinkan's male population was split into two factions. When they enter the compound, Akane followed behind them her battle cry heard across the campus.

"I HATE BOYS!" The group of boys on the right of the schoolyard surge toward the Tendo girl.

"AKANE, DATE WITH ME!"

"I LOVE YOU AKANE, COME BE MINE!"

"I AM YOUR SLAVE COMMAND ME AKANE!" The warriors just watched and shook their heads in disgust, the little group stopped in shock when the other faction made its move.

"RAN KOH, BE MINE!"

"DATE ME, RAN KOH!" The boys suddenly stopped moving and looked in fright at the four glowing Light Warriors and two glowing Amazons.

The faction fighting Akane also froze and Akane was left looking frustrated and angry. She turned to see what was happening and gawked at the six glowing warriors. Then in a quiet voice that rang through the whole school, Ran Koh spoke to the boys.

"I will not fight any of you. I do not fight those who cannot fight at my level. I will not be a party to this travesty that has befallen Miss Tendo. If you doubt my ability to end this quickly observe." Ran Koh began to levitate off the ground and she spotted the culprit behind the mob.

"Ahh, my angel, come fly to the arms of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno told the floating Light Warrior as he stepped from behind the tree.

"Kuno, I am not your angel and I will not tolerate your treatment of me, the way you have been treating Miss Tendo." Ran Koh told him, she then looked around her to the lust in the eyes of the boys staring up at her.

"Watch and remember, this attack is the weakest of my _deadliest_, and if you continue to attack me I will be forced to use it on _you_!" Ran Koh raised her hands up in front of her leaving a space of about a foot.

She then began to mumble in an archaic language the boys eyes widen when a fireball appeared between her hands. They gasped when the bright yellow of the fire began to turned purplish yellow with streaks of green and golden white. Ran Koh then sent the spell to its intended target.

"CHIFIRE" Ran Koh released the spell and the one-foot ball of ethereal fire and chi hits Kuno square in the chest.

The whole schoolyard, and those in the school watched as the spell engulfed Kuno. His screams were heard for blocks, when the fire died down Kuno was unconscious and he was one massive burn. Ran Koh floated up to the pest and casts a small healing spell. She cured him to where his injuries were not life threatening but left enough of the burns to make an impression.

Then she rejoined her friends she landed, as they turned and walked into the school. The boys and Akane watched her leave, all of them to frighten to move. Akane snapped to first and ran for the building before the boys had a chance to attack her. She was determined to learn how that _pervert_ did that.

Class passed without incident, and to the amusement of Mr. Morboshi, most of the male students were finally able to come to class, they all watched the white hair girl with nervous glances. He frowned, as Akane's total attention seemed to be the new girl and her friends.

Mr. Morboshi threw an eraser at Akane hitting her square in the forehead. She turned to glare at the instructor's back as he was busy writing on the black board. Akane forced herself to pay attention, she figured she could talk to Ranma after class.

Finally, the bell rang and Mr. Morboshi prepared his things to leave. He summoned Ran Koh to the front of the room. The boys watched her with mixed emotions of awe, fear, and lust. Akane tried to hear what they were talking about but they were talking too quietly for her to hear. She noticed Ranma had given Mr. Morboshi a business card then she bowed to the teacher and headed back to her chair.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane slumped angrily in her chair as the next instructor started the class. Akane daydreamed about her being able to fly liked Ranma and to throw a chi blast to put Kuno down and the rest of the perverted boys in school. Akane snapped awake as another eraser bopped her in the forehead. She glowed slightly but since no one was paying attention she felt why waste the energy. Her classes passed quickly and she was happy finally to be able to go to lunch.

She turned to see Ranma and his friends had already left. She mentally kicked herself for not paying attention, she gathered her things and headed outside to try to catch them. She made it outside in time to see the small group meet up with the exotic guy from yesterday.

"RANMA! WAIT UP!" Ran Koh bristled at the mention of her dead past and ignored the Tendo girl, as she and her friends started to leave the compound.

Akane saw that Ranma heard her as she watched Ranma stiffen. She then got angry when he ignored her and continued. Akane put on a burst of speed to catch up with the group. Her battle aura in full bloom at the slight, she grabbed Ran Koh's shoulder and spun her around to face her. Akane screamed in pain, she pulled her hand away and found four little scratched marks on the back of her hand.

Ran Koh glared at her, but said nothing to her and turned and started to walk away. Her companions turned to follow her. With her pain forgotten Akane's anger flared again. This time she brought forth her mallet and charged the Light Warriors.

"AAARRGGG!" She screamed in frustration bringing her mallet down toward the back of Ran Koh's head.

Akane froze with shock and fear as her mallet fell to pieces on the ground at her feet. Standing in front of her a little more than six feet away, was a glowing Ran Koh surrounded by her purple multi colored aura, except this time it was darker more blackish. It was also the shape of a cat, her friends seeing this before slowly step back all but Ryoga and Samuel. They both tried to calm the leader of the Tiger Sect.

"I have warned you before _Tendo_, my name is _Ran Koh_, and you will use it if you wish to stay healthy. I have tried to give you some leeway, since you are a practitioner of the Anything Goes School, but all I see from you is not martial arts but bullying. Attack me again and I won't just stop at your mallet. You were _not_ a martial artist, and your father should be ashamed for teaching you the art, since you are not capable of controlling your anger!" She growled angrily at the stunned girl.

She then turned and stormed off her friends behind her. Akane watched as she left. Her anger was boiling over at the insult to her father and her. She then heard the sound of applause from behind her, turning she saw a large group of girls clapping and cheering as they waved at the retreating figures. Akane's aura exploded with self-righteous indignation and anger. She summoned another mallet and charged the group of girls.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The warriors walked silently away from the school Ran Koh glowing slightly while she tried to calm herself. When they heard the scream of anger behind them, they turned to see Akane charge at a group of frightened girls so scared they could not move. The warriors moved into action, to protect the girls and stop Akane.

Samuel shifted to his wizard form, he then cast a spell. They watched as Akane barreled into a wall of ice. She bounced off and landed on her back her mallet flying away from her, it landed a few feet out of her reach.

When the girls saw Akane was stopped they turned and ran for the school before she could get to them. Her two friends stared at her through the ice wall with a look of pity and rage. Akane saw them and had the decency to look embarrassed. Akane rose to her feet and turned to face seven angry warriors. She gulped and stepped back against the wall of ice.

"_HOW_ dare you call yourself a martial artist, and charge a group of defenseless girls because they decided they liked seeing you get told off!" Akane stared into the blazing eyes of Ran Koh as she was demeaned in front of her classmates.

"YOU CAN T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM THE BEST MARTIAL ARTIST IN NERIMA!" Akane screamed back at her trying to cover her fear.

"_YOU_ are nothing! You are not even worth the effort of a challenge! HOWEVER, hear me good _girl_ if I catch you attacking innocents again I will use the laws of the _ancient_ Amazons against you! I suggest you check with the elders at the Nekohanten to find out what that is because as far as I am concerned I want nothing to do with you!" With that Ran Koh stormed off her friends behind her.

Akane turned and stared at the ice wall; she went to her mallet and used it to smash the wall. It took her the rest of her lunch period to break through the magical ice. When she was finally through, she heard the bell ending her lunch. She returned to class surrounded by dark red glow.

(l(l(l)l)l)

On an Indian reservation, in the Midwest United States a council of war was being convened. In a community room a group of chiefs from the different tribes on the reservation sat at a conference table. With each leader were two young braves and an old shaman. The twelve shaman had moved off to a corner of the room, they were being watched closely by the other occupants.

The shamans formed a circle around a small fire pit each chanting in their tribes language. White smoke rose from the small fire then a bolt of lightning shot from the center of the flame into the smoke to disappear. The chiefs and their warriors stared transfixed, as the smoke became a black smoky void, flashing with black lightning.

They gasped as they watched as white glowing smoke rose from the shamans and then converged on the black smoke. The black smoke tendrils wrapped around the white spirits of the twelve men only to pull back with a bone chilling scream. The twelve spirits surge forward and surround the black smoke, which began to shoot black lightning at the ethereal warriors where the lightning struck pieces of the white disappeared with a scream that froze the souls of the men watching. One of the warriors took a step toward the twelve entranced men only to be stopped by his chief's hand on his arm as he shook his head. The battle raged on between the Indians spirits and the dark evil that had come to stop them. The chiefs began to worry, as it looked to them that their spiritual advisors were losing. The evil had, dwindled their shaman's spirits down to a fourth of what they were when they started.

There was suddenly a loud roar of pain from the center of the black smoke and the warriors and their leaders gaped as lights of coppery red, golden white and silvery black burst from the flames. The men watching sensed that this silvery black and its companions were here to help. They watched in awe as the new flashing lights fought back the evil. One of each of the young warriors gasped and stepped forward, they stood before the flames transfixed. The twenty-four warriors where there to be tested. They were to take the place of the twelve old shamans. Each of the young warriors were a powerful shaman, in their own right. They were the strongest their tribes had to offer. Only one though could take the place of the shaman leader for their tribes.

The battle was over shortly after the intervention of the three lights. The remains of the old shamans' spirits, finally returned to their hosts. They were all near death and they saw before them their replacements. It was then that those chosen turned and stared horror stricken at their brethren. A young Navaho stepped forward he was to speak for the others.

"We cannot take our rightful place as shaman leaders let it fall to our brothers." There is an uproar from the Chiefs as they stood with anger.

"LET US FINISH!" The brave from the Apache yelled, the Chiefs stared dumbfounded but anger ruled their faces.

"This is not the normal test of the new shaman leader, look at them they are nearly dead!" The Navaho continued, the others looked to the old shamans as they laid dying on the floor in heaps of panting flesh and bone.

"That which they fought was trying to stop them, it was trying to prevent our joining the coming battle!" The Chiefs and warriors looked to the young Navaho with confusion.

"We saw in the rescuing lights three figures of great magical power. There was a woman that had long white golden hair. Her two companions were men, one with red coppery hair, and another of Indian descent with black silver hair. They were the leaders of the warriors converging to fight the evil that tried to prevent the shaman elders from completing their task. We cannot take the elders place for we are summoned to fight against this evil that threatens every living soul on earth." The twelve young shamans stood tall and determined, but they were affected by what they felt and it showed in the haunted look in their eyes.

"Where must you go then Jonathan?" The Navaho Chief asked his youngest son.

"A place called Nerima Japan and we must leave _now_!" The Chiefs looked undecided when they heard a hoarse whispered voice from behind the braves.

"They *cough, cough* speak true, they are chosen to fight this battle *cough wheeze* they cannot take our place. Let them go or we may all perish!" The Cherokee shaman got out before liked his brethren passed into oblivion.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In China at the Joketsuzoku village there was much turmoil. The villagers three days ago had said goodbye to the elder Li Ly and thirty of their best warriors. They headed to Japan to join elders Ku Lon and Mas Cra, and the new Japanese tribe in the coming battle. The villagers now gather in the town square to say goodbye again to the two groups of emissaries that would go to try to gain more fighters and allies for the coming war.

A group of twelve males and twelve females prepare to leave. They said goodbye to their family and friends and headed out from the village. The group of males headed north from their village and into Musk territory. While the group of women headed east toward Phoenix Mountain. The remaining villagers watched with a little fear as most of their warriors had gone and they were almost defenseless. If it was not for the fact that the remaining ten elders were still in the village the villagers would have abandoned their homes for a safer location.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group of men made their way north, keeping their eyes, ears, and senses open for ambush. They did not have long to wait when they reached a clearing just inside the borders of the Musk, a group of warriors surround them. The chosen leader of the Amazon males stepped forward with his hands up in a non-threatening jester.

"We have been sent by the Amazon elders with a message for prince Her Rbe, it is of the utmost urgency." The forty-something Amazon told the warriors.

The Musk warriors did not seemed to be very impressed and made ready to slaughter the apparently unarmed ambassadors. The Amazons though had the protection of the gods that day as a chi blast hit some of the Musk warriors knocking them back into the trees. The remaining warriors both Musk and Amazon looked to the sky to see a young man with red dragon slit eyes and green dragon scale armor hovering over them.

"It is not your decision as to whether I listen to the Amazons. You make that assumption again and it will be your last! Now bring them to my throne room and treat them with respect or it is the last thing you do!" The Musk guards escorted the Amazons deeper into their territory following their prince to the Musk citadel.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group of female Amazons headed east carefully going through the Jusenkyo valley. They travel at the far edge of the clearing where the springs laid, being careful not to get too close. Ta Nge watched the warriors with a curious stared but knew better then to interfere with an Amazon war party. He turned and reentered his hut and let them pass unquestioned.

When the amazons had passed through the Valley of the Cursed Springs they change direction slightly and headed northeast, toward a towering mountain. As night began to fall they found a clearing and sat up camp, knowing that the fire would attract the attention of those they sought, they created a small bon fire. They then sat in the shadows and awaited the arrival of their guests.

The Amazons wait for much of the night, taking turns napping. Their _guests_ finally arrive late into the night. The Amazons perked up at the sound of flapping wings and stared toward their bon fire. They watched in stunned silence as twenty or so humanoid's landed in their camp. Their wings wrapped tightly around them. The leader seemed to be a tall female of six feet with short white hair and beautiful white wings with black tips. The leader of the Amazons cleared her throat to catch the bird people s attention; they all turned to the sound, with weapons ready to fire. When a command in a deep sultry voice stopped them

"HOLD!" The white hair female stepped forward slightly and waited for her counterpart to come into the light.

She did not have long to wait. An Amazon of six feet three inches entered the light of the fire. The Amazon was about thirty with long salmon colored hair that reached just past her knees. Her eyes glowed from the fire, but they seemed to be a deep midnight blue. The Amazon stepped forward with her hands raised to show she carried no weapon. The bird woman stepped closer her hands raised in the same manner. The two warriors stood facing each other, the bird woman covered in shadows while the Amazon glowed from the light of the fire.

"I am Kiima of the Phoenix what do you want in our territory _Amazon_!" The Amazon's eyes flashed with anger, but she controlled it for this was a negotiation.

"I am Pe Cah; I and my party have been sent by the elders, we request to speak with your king. There is a danger that threatens the entire planet and we have come to ask for the aid of Phoenix Mountain." She told the bird woman.

Kiima looked at the Amazon with undisguised suspicion in her emerald green eyes. She turned and headed back to her party of warriors. Pe Cah watched her as she went to a very old looking birdman. Although he still stood tall at six feet two inches he was slightly slumped and leaned heavily on his walking staff. Pe Cah watched while the two confer, Kiima seemed adamant, and the Amazon could guess about what, but the old birdman looked to be on their side.

Kiima stood ramrod straight her hands clenched in tight fists. She spun on her heel and stormed away from the older birdman and toward the other side of the clearing. The elder came toward the Amazon with a wide grin on his face, the Amazon watched him carefully.

"Greetings my dear, I am called Calcoridan, and am first advisor to King Saffron. Why don t you tell me why we should allow you an audience with our king when relations between our people have been nonexistent." Calcoridan asked, his hair was golden brown and his wings were black with gold piping.

"Greetings Elder, I wish I could but _my_ elders have told me what to say to those that first meet with us. We cannot tell all until we are in the presence of your king. We came unarmed as ambassadors of the Amazons. I can say that your help is greatly needed." Pe Cah told the advisor, he nodded to her with a thoughtful look.

"Summon your warriors my dear I will allow this meeting, for the Amazons to send a war party unarmed means a great trouble is close at hand. Guards each of you will carry an Amazon, take them directly to the Royal throne room, you are responsible for their safety, treat them well or suffer the consequences. Kiima and I will go and talk to his majesty King Saffron." Calcoridan commanded, as the Amazons came forward a Phoenix guard came forward.

They wrapped one arm around the women's waist and took to the sky, heading for their home at Phoenix Mountain. Kiima came up to stand beside Calcoridan and glared at him with undisguised rage. He did not even look at her but instead took to the sky, heading for home. Kiima watched him shaking with rage. Then she followed him. She left the bon fire, which had dwindled to a campfire size. She knew that the rain that had started to fall would put it out completely.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The students entered the restaurant Ran Koh still glowing with anger. The others followed her quietly. Nodoka saw the state her daughter was in and went to her. She gathered her daughter in her arms and felt the rage drain from her.

"What is wrong daughter?" Nodoka asked her as she stroked her hair.

Ran Koh told her mother what happen with the Tendo girl. Ran Koh did not know that Kasumi was there and heard what happen. The breaking of china drew the attention of the students to the kitchen door. Ran Koh saw the look of shock on the gentle face of Kasumi. She pulled from her mother s arms and went to the Tendo girl.

"I am sorry Kasumi I would not have wanted you to hear that." Ran Koh told her as she placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I am afraid she is getting worse, and I am positive that she is now going to try and make your life miserable. She prides herself on being the best martial artist in Nerima, now you and the Amazons have been showing her she isn t. She will continually challenge you till she beats you." Kasumi told the young sorceress.

"I am afraid that she may challenge me but her skill level is far to low for me to accept. I will not fight someone at her level. I also do not have the luxury of time for such foolishness, not with 'He Who Devours the Light' waking." Ran Koh told the elder Tendo.

"She will not accept that Ran Koh, I am afraid you have embarrassed her and she won't forgive that, or the fact you stole her title as the best martial artist in Nerima." Kasumi explained with a sad smile.

"Do not worry about it now, daughter, you and your friends have much more important things to worry about." Nodoka told her daughter as she walked up behind Kasumi and Ran Koh.

"She is correct Niece, our warriors will be arriving soon, and I think it might help in training them if we all started training with you and the Light Warriors." Ku Lon told them while she and Mas Cra hopped in on their staffs.

"Yes I agree, Kasumi I also think you and the doctors should learn some of the martial arts skill, your group will be the most defenseless and 'He Who Devours the Light' will not be wanting us to have healers." Kasumi looked a little frightened then a cold glared came into her eyes, as she realized how many lives would be lost if the healers were not there.

"I will contact the others and have them, meet us here for our training." Kasumi told her with a tinge of anger, she turned and headed into the kitchen to use the phone.

Oh and Kasumi if any complain tell them an Amazon healer will be arriving who can teach them to fight and to the death if necessary but do it without breaking their Hippocratic Oath. Mas Cra told the elder Tendo who nodded.

The Light Warriors left the restaurant and went to drop off their school supplies, and to change into their regular clothes. When Ran Koh and Ryoga walked into the building Sera was there to meet them. The two Tiger Sect leaders smiled down at the happy tiger. They began to laugh when Cali made a death-defying leap from Ran Koh's shoulder onto Sera's back. Well it was death defying in her mind anyways.

Sera pretended to be frightened; he turned and ran sliding into a wall. All the Light Warriors began to laugh as Cali puffed up with pride. Their laughing brought the other residents of the building. Who just stared at the five warriors with some confusion.

"Sorry guys you just had to be there!" Ukyo told them as they all headed off in different directions to get ready for training.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stormed into her home, slamming the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and stormed toward her room. She stopped in the living room and saw her father and Genma playing shogi. She stormed over and kicked the board over. The two men looked up at her shock and anger growing on their faces.

"IF YOU EVER MENTION THAT JERK OF A SON TO ME AGAIN I WILL SEND YOU INTO ORBIT!" With that, shouted Akane stormed up the stairs to her room.

The two men watched her as she left anger and shock still on their faces. They then looked at each other then back up the stairs. Smiles broke out across their faces as they jumped to their feet and began doing a happy fan dance.

"They are in love! Our schools will be united and our children will marry!" The two men sang happily.

"NO I WON'T! I AM NOT MARRYING ANY SEX CHANGING PERVERT!" Akane screamed from upstairs then her door slammed again.

The two men paused in their dancing; they then started up again dancing out to the back yard. Neither man saw the two dumbbells falling from Akane's window. They paid no attention to her scream of frustration. They were however, soon very quiet when the dumbbells hit each man in the head knocking them unconscious.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The twelve tribal leaders and their new shaman watched as the twelve warriors boarded the plane. Their eyes held a haunted look as they remembered the ceremony and its outcome. Each of the warriors carried a backpack with the barest of items, mostly what they needed to practice their art. They said goodbye to their chiefs and brother shaman then turned and boarded the plane. The ones left behind stared at the departing warriors, worry on their faces, as they realized they might not return. They watched the plane taxi to the runway, and then watched as it took off. They stayed there at the observation window until the plane was completely gone from their site.

They hung their head in sadness while they turned to leave the airport. None said a word to the others as this was a somber day. They had sent twelve of their own off to die. When they returned to their homes each of the twelve shaman began to pray for their brethren, that they survived the war to return home. They all got the same response, white smoke turning to black. They all sensed the evil trying to get to them through their prayers and broke contact with the spirit world.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group of twelve male Amazons followed a guard into the throne room of Prince Her Rbe. The throne however was empty, Prince Her Rbe was standing at one of the windows looking out toward the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. The Amazons waited patiently for him to acknowledge them. Her Rbe turned to face the men and they gasp at the haunted eyes that looked back at them. The leader of the Amazons stepped forward his hands out showing no weapons. He looked at Her Rbe who nodded his ok for him to begin.

"I am Co Mbe I and the others were here as ambassadors from the Amazons. We are also sending a group to Mount Phoenix, as our way of life may soon be at an end if we do not join forces to fight against the coming threat." The Amazon told Prince Her Rbe.

Her Rbe who was about five feet nine inches, had dark blue hair with light blue streaks, his eyes were red eyes with reptilian slits liked those of a dragons. He wore armor made from green dragon scales. He took a deep breath and turned back toward Co Mbe, his eyes glazed over with thought.

"Tell me Amazon, there is an evil coming that will destroy us all is there not?" Her Rbe asked the startled Amazon, who just nodded.

"We will be part of an army to fight this evil, is that not also correct?" Again the Amazon nodded to the prince.

"Tell me Amazon what you are permitted to tell me of this evil." Prince Her Rbe demanded.

The Amazon stepped forward and reached into a pouch at his side slowly so as not to get himself killed. It was not slow enough a sword was at his throat and those of his companions.

"I am sorry, Prince Her Rbe but the missive I bring from the elders can explain it better then I can." Co Mbe told the dragon prince, who waved away his guards and held out his hand.

Co Mbe continued slowly to remove the packet. He handed it to a guard standing next to him figuring it would be safer that way. It was much safer for him and his fellow Amazons. The guard dressed in tiger skins handed the packet to his prince.

Prince Her Rbe sat on his throne, opening the packet. He pulled out the documents and began to read. If it was possible his eyes became even more haunted. When he finished he looked up at the Amazons, an aura of depression around him.

"Then it is true? The dreams I have been having of a great evil destroying our world, was not a dream?" Her Rbe asked the men, Co Mbe nodded a looked of sadness on his face.

"Release them! Tell your leaders that the Musk will fight with the warriors against this evil. We will make ready to travel to Japan. Tell them the Musk will leave within the week." With that, Her Rbe dismissed them, they were escorted with reverence to the Musk border.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The twelve Amazons waited in the throne room all standing proud as they represented their tribe. They tried to look around casually but the awe was evident in their faces. Many of the bird people had already heard of the visitors and came to the throne room to see for themselves. The elder Calcoridan and Kiima were with King Saffron, explaining the Amazons presence. A small Phoenix child rushed up behind Pe Cah in an attempt to catch her unawares. Pe Cah with a huge smile turned and caught the child. The child was at first shocked then she registered the smile on the wingless woman's face and began to giggle. Pe Cah chuckled as well and tickled the child. When an older woman rushed forward and snatched the child from the Amazon's hands giving her a scowl of contempt. She examined the child for injuries as she walked away.

"KARDA! Apologize to our guest, NOW!" The bird woman stopped she slowly turned to face the voice and gasped as King Saffron stood at his throne glaring down at her.

The Amazons gasped as Saffron stood before them he was six feet five inches with shoulder length blond hair and deep brown eyes with flecks of gold. His wings were black with gold and silver stripes. He wore a crown of braided gold and silver with a diamond teardrop hanging from the center of it.

"I..I apologize f..for my rude behavior." Then she disappeared through a door the child still in her arms.

The Amazon watched her leave. She turned to face the King of the Phoenix people, his eyes flashed with power. He stared around the room and the other Phoenix in the room they all shrunk back slightly and quieted down. He then turned his gaze to the Amazons, he looked each of them over none of the twelve women let him see they were nervous. His gaze lingered on Pe Cah she stepped forward.

"Thank you majesty for agreeing to see us, if I may I have a missive sent by our elders." She bowed to the king of Mount Phoenix, and pointed to the pouch on her shoulder.

"It is at the request of my old friend Calcoridan that I speak with you at all. Hand me the missive of your leaders." Pe Cah pulled out an identical packet to the one given to Prince Her Rbe.

She walked up to the throne and handed him the packet he looked at the large leather pouch being given him. He then looked up at the light salmon hair Amazon. He took the packet and opened it Pe Cah stepped back to stand with the other Amazons. They waited patiently as the king read the missive his brow furrowed as he read the documents. He turned to the Phoenix that brought them to him. He handed the document to Kiima she skimmed the papers her eyes widen with shock and fear. Calcoridan read over Kiima's shoulder. His eyes first looked with shock then with interest, and scientific curiosity.

"Do you know what is in those papers woman?" The king asked Pe Cah.

"Yes majesty we do. A contingent of Amazons has already left to join the army that is growing to fight the evil known as 'He Who Devours the Light'." She told the leader of the bird people.

"Do you believe it woman?" He asked her, Pe Cah stared at the bird man, she saw something deep in his brown eyes, something he was trying to hide, but she knew what it was because she had seen it in the eyes of several of the elders.

"Lord, whether I believe or not is unimportant. What is important is that several of our elders have had visions of the evil coming, just as you have. I know this for your eyes carry the same haunted and frightened look. Our elders asked that you join us in the fight. She finished the people around her gasping at her audacity, to talk to their king like that.

Kiima reached out and slapped Pe Cah for her insolence, Pe Cah grabbed the bird woman's wrist on its follow through. She pulled Kiima toward her grabbing the front of the Phoenix's jersey. Pe Cah lifted the bird woman, spinning she threw Kiima into a nearby wall.

"We were sent as ambassadors, we were not sent to be the punching bags of your people. We have delivered the information. If you do not intend to join this fight tell us and let us returned to our village so that we may prepare for the upcoming war." Pe Cah glared at Saffron, the other Amazons taking defensive stances guarding each other s backs as Pe Cah continued.

"KIIMA! You have over stepped your authority, you will head up the Phoenix contingent, and you will submit to the authority of the leaders of the 'Warriors of Light'!" Saffron told an angry Kiima as she rose from the floor.

"Sire, I would like to go as well, I am sure they will need scholars to decipher the ancient texts. It may have information that could save many lives." Saffron looked at his old friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Very well Calcoridan, you will head this mission, and Kiima will be your second. Kiima as a warrior of the Phoenix I expect you to honor your people by following the orders of these 'Warriors of the Light'." Saffron told his advisor with narrowed eyes, stopping any protest from her.

Kiima bowed her ascent to her liege then turned and left the throne room. Her eyes blazed with rage. Calcoridan shook his head while watching her leave. He then turned to the Amazons with a wide smile.

"Tell your leaders we will head for this Nerima Japan, to meet with these 'Warriors of the Light'. Where can we find your leaders in Japan?" He asked the leader of the Amazon warriors.

"They have a complex that is considered Amazon territory by the Japanese government called 'The Joketsuzoku Village'." Pe Cah told him, the Phoenix scholar laughed heartily.

"I like that; maybe if we set up a complex with the same status we could call it 'Phoenix Mountain'." Calcoridan chuckled; he then turned to some of the guards.

"Escort our guests back to their territory safely." The guards looked to their king and he put a hand on the shoulder of Calcoridan and nodded.

The Amazons were lead out by the guards that brought them into Phoenix Mountain. After they left Saffron turned to his friend with an unhappy look on his face. Calcoridan looked at his king with a sheepish expression.

"I am sorry majesty, I over stepped my bounds and I promise it won't happen again." He told his king with his head bowed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, please friend you are too old and set in your ways. You will do it again and again, but _you_ are the only one I will allow to do so." Saffron laughed out while patting his friend on his back.

(l(l(l)l)l)

At the center of the South Pole deep under the ice in an ice, cavern deep below the surface the ocean. Shadowy shapes wove between ice formations, toward a black glow at the center of the ice cave. The sounds of chanting echoed through the cave causing fissures in the icy walls to widen and threaten to break away. Twelve deformed monks circle a black orb at the center of the dark glow. The orb sat on a pedestal of frozen human limbs. The monks chanting circled the orb in groups of six. One group went clockwise, while the other six went counter clockwise.

As the shadowy figures neared the black glow, the monks absorbed them into their bodies then forced the energy from themselves and into the orb. The orb pulsed with growing power and hunger, as it sucked in the power given to it.

The ice structures around the glowing orb began to glow with the black evilness of the orb, black lightning coursing around them. The lightning struck out to the other ice pillars around it making a power link to help bring life to the evil growing inside the orb.

The lightning bounced from one ice formation to another until all surrounding the monks and orb crackled with power, the lightning then shot toward to orb striking the monks. The monks cried out in pain but continued to hobble around the orb, chanting the summoning spell. The monks then passed the power from the lightning onto the orb that began to swell with power.

The growing power traveled down the pedestal through the whiteness of the ice caves floor. When the black power touched the ice, it changed from the purest white to the deepest black. The energy broke through the ice and into the ocean, sending out tendrils of evil to pull the life force from the ocean depths.

While the power continued straight down into a chasm in the bottom of the sea. The tendrils had reached out and corrupted a school of Orcas that swam nearby. The blackness deformed a fourth of them into half-human half whale monsters. They began to swim around the gorge guarding against all intruders. The remaining tendrils surrounded the rest of the whales with glowing blackness and sucked the life from the remainder of the pod. The screams of the whales could be heard for miles under the ocean surface. When the tendrils pulled away all that was left floating in the water were the withered husks of the whales their once life filled eyes now white and dead.

The black surged out into the ocean searching for more life to drain and found what it sought. The guards swam low over the chasm as the life force from the thriving sea was channeled into its depths. A wall of black bubbles soon rose from the depths bringing with it twisted black crystal spires. The tops of the spires burst from the gorge growing and expanding out as it came forth. The black energy receded back up into the ice mass the spires pulling the blacken trail and any remaining life energy into itself, growing with each new addition of fuel. The black energy burst back into the cave surrounding the orb and spreading out into the cave.

It enveloped the chanting monks who began to wither and scream in agony, as the evil absorbed their life force into itself. Deep in the center of the blackness, a blood red glow began to grow.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In an empty lot behind the 'Joketsuzoku Village' the light warriors trained with the Amazons, doctors, and Daniel. They learned the Amazon techniques quickly which surprised the matriarchs as it usually took an excellent warrior months to learn what the Light Warriors had learned in only a few hours.

"It must be nice to be able to learn our techniques so fast." Mas Cra told her counterpart.

"Yes, ahh if I were only one hundred and fifty again." Ku Lon responded with a wistful smile.

"It may be a nice side effect, but I would gladly give it up if the reason for the ability was nonexistent." Both elders turned and faced Taj one of the leaders of the Phoenix sect.

"We all would child we all would." The two matriarchs stepped into the training circle and stopped the training.

"I understand that you all had been training in your altered forms except for Ran Koh who does not need to. Mas Cra and I would like to see the progress you had made. So far you show great skill and I think this Saturday we will begin the training in the Bakusai Teknetsu." She smiled slightly as the Light Warriors shuddered, the other trainees just looked at her with confusion.

The elders called forth the Dragon Sect and watched as they transform. Samuel to his wizard self, they then marvel at the increased sizes of the other forms. Ukyo's Tao symbol glowed and she became a panther, black with silver highlights the size of a full grown horse.

As Sera was watching ran excitedly toward his cousin. Ukyo did not have time to defend herself as the tiger cub jumped her and they tumble in somersaults for several yards. Everyone began to laugh but Ukyo seemed not to be very happy.

"Sera play with Ukyo later we have to train now." Ryoga called out to the tiger who looked up with a small pout but nodded and walked back to where he was sitting.

Martina changed next, her form was that of a grizzly bear also following the dragon sect colors of black and silver, she was however over twelve feet ten inches tall. Rufino changed next turning into a falcon the size of a year old pony. Finally Jasmine changed to a black and silver winged horse, the size of a full grown rhinoceros.

The elders marveled at the diversity of their shapes and then turned to face the leaders of the Phoenix sect. Alex took his mage shape, while Taj assumes her shape of a red and copper unicorn. She liked the flying horse was the size of a rhino. Roberto took his alternate shape the size of a ten feet eleven inch red and copper gorilla. Anna took her lion form, which received a happy roar from Sera as he now had two playmates. She liked Ukyo was the size of a full-grown horse. Then Msu Tsu stepped forward. He took the shape of a red and copper hawk. As with the falcon he was the size of a year old pony.

Daniel and the doctors watched in fascination as each member of the group changed. Daniel looked to Ran Koh, now knowing the female shape before him was her cursed form. Which meant she was a male, he wondered why she chose to remain in her female form. He was going to have to do some digging to find out what happen to her.

The Tiger Sect was the last to change, Ryoga changed to his white and gold wolf, and like with the birds he was the size of a one-year pony. Michael changed into his eagle shape. Joshua was the next to transform and took the shape of a Centaur, his horse body and hair was white with gold highlights while the human portion of his body was as black as onyx. He followed the winged horse and unicorn in size, for his horse body, while his human form was that of a man over seven feet. Finally, Megan changed to her alternate form a white and golden griffin the size of a full-grown horse.

The group of fighters in the lot stared in amazement. They marveled at the variety of creatures and a little nervous at the implications at the presence of the mythological creatures. The three remaining humans of the Light Warriors paired off the animal warriors against human ones, then began the sparring.

The elders watched in amazement. When over the last hour and a half the Light Warriors as animals held their own against trained Amazon warriors. The elders began to help train the animal warriors when the six leaders of the Light Warriors collapse each shivering in the warm spring afternoon. Nodoka ran to her daughter as doctors started to examine the other leaders.

"It is...not med...medical, doctor." Samuel gasped out when doctor Cassia came to examine him.

"Then what is wrong?" Kasumi asked with a worried frown as she helped Taj to right herself, the warriors transforming back to their normal selves.

The six leaders all raised their head and stared directly at each other, their eyes flashing between the different colors of each sect. When the lights faded, they each had blank staring eyes. Eyes so void of life that their friends and family shiver at the coldness of them.

"The fourth general is waking." All six told them with cold empty voices, the others looked at them with looks of surprised and a little bit of fear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki pounded the pavement, looking for a cheap apartment close to both school and work. The problem was there was none. She stood outside the sixth apartment building since she left work. Tired and hungry she headed to the front door. She looked and saw it was a building with a security guard.

"Hello, I am here to see the manager about the vacancies?" She asked the security guard as he looked at her then, called back to the manager.

Nabiki looked around the foyer, a slight frown on her pretty young face. As she felt it would probably be out of her price range as well. She turned when someone cleared their throat. She faced an older woman in her late thirties early forties with black hair streaked with silver that went to the middle of her back. It reminded her of the Dragon Sect members.

"May I help you child?" She asked Nabiki who smiled slightly and bowed respectfully to the woman.

"I am looking for an apartment, and am here because of your advertisement." Nabiki told her, the woman's smile pulled a gasp from Nabiki, and the woman stared at her with confusion.

"I am sorry; it is just that you remind me of someone from a long time ago. How much is the apartment?" Nabiki asked trying to stay away from any painful questions.

"Don t you want to see the apartment first?" The woman's soft voice asked her as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well I would like to see it but if it is out of my price range I don t want to be disappointed again." Nabiki said looking around with a critical eye, the woman nodded.

"Well I have several apartments for rent at this time; the studio apartment is the cheapest at thirty five hundred yen a month. It is on the fifth floor. It doesn t have much of a view but it's clean." The woman told her, Nabiki smiled slightly.

"Well it is within my price range, I would liked to see it if I may." The woman smiled that smile again and Nabiki felt her heart wrench.

The two go board the one elevator to the fifth floor to look at hopefully Nabiki's new apartment. The woman led Nabiki down the main hallway of six apartments to the seventh at the end of the hall. They passed a hallway on each side halfway down the main hallway. Each hallway had another four apartments but none at the end of the hall. She opened the door and Nabiki stepped inside.

The apartment was a single room with a small bathroom, and kitchenette. The wall opposite the door was all glass, which as the woman had said had a lousy view. It looked out onto the roof of the building next to it.

"This apartment was about thirty foot square; this door leads to a small bathroom with shower. That door is the walk-in closet, and as you can see you have a small kitchenette over there." The woman told her as she pointed out the different features of the apartment.

The closet and bathroom were on the wall to the right of the door entering the apartment, while the kitchenette was on the left. It was quite small, but since it was only her, she didn't mind. The wall of glass had a small step up and about a five-foot deep ledge. She felt could be use as a reading area or an office if she chose. She turned back to the woman and smiled broadly.

"I will take it Miss..?" Nabiki paused as she realized she had not asked the woman's name.

"Oh, I am sorry, my name is Aimeko Mander." She told Nabiki while she bowed to the girl then put out her hand, which Nabiki gladly shook.

"Let s go to my office and get the lease signed and you can start moving in whenever you want. I require first and last month s rent, plus a security deposit of one month s rent. Rent is due on the fifteenth of the month." Aimeko told her while Nabiki took the offered keys and locked her new home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Aimeko led Nabiki into her office. It was not very large about nine by ten, but very homey. Nabiki sat in the offered chair and looked around the office while Aimeko got the paperwork together.

The walls were painted white with a wallpaper border along the ceiling of an old blue Wedgwood design. The carpet was a soft plush royal blue and the curtains on the only window in the room were white with royal blue trim. She had three oak filing cabinets with five drawers each that match her oak desk with a tiffany bankers light and laptop. The chair Nabiki was sitting in matched Aimeko's desk chair but without the wheels. The two chairs plus one other sitting next to Nabiki was white wing back chairs with blue piping all around the chair where the fabric met the oak wood.

"Here we go my dear, my standard contract." Aimeko told her while writing something on the contract.

She then handed the contract to Nabiki, who saw it was a month-to-month contract and that Aimeko hand wrote the rent amount in, as well as the date. She looked over the contract and found nothing out of place. Happy with what she saw Nabiki signed the contract, then took out her checkbook, and wrote Aimeko a check for ten thousand five hundred yen.

Aimeko looked over the contract and noticed the signature, her eyes widened with surprised which she quickly pushed away before the girl across from her could see it. She then stood up and made a copy of the contract then gave a copy to Nabiki. She then filed her copy.

"I will start moving in tonight if that is ok? I don t have much and I can use a futon till I get my furniture." Nabiki told the woman, she nodded as she looked up from the filing cabinet.

"Do you need any help? I don t have much going on tonight; I don t think I will get any more inquiries this late. It will also help you move in faster since it's already after seven." Aimeko asked with a soft sad smile.

"I don t want to put you out. I only have my clothes and they are at my sister and her fianc 's apartment." Nabiki explained while she gathered her belongings.

"It is no trouble and with my car we can do it in one trip." Aimeko told her with finality while she picked up her coat and car keys.

She led Nabiki out of her office and to her car. There was a small lot behind the building for the tenets to park their vehicles if need be. It was a short drive to Dr. Tofu's clinic and only pleasantries were exchanged.

"KASUMI! DR. TOFU! I guess they are over at the Nekohanten." Nabiki told her new landlady." Aimeko looked around the small apartment with a slight frown.

She noticed it was a one bedroom and that Nabiki had been sleeping on the sofa. She spotted a picture of Nabiki and two other girls. She picked it up and stared at it with a warm smile. Nabiki came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"That's my sister Kasumi and that's Akane." She told the landlady pointing out each of them.

"I would love to meet them when they come to visit." She told Nabiki with a sad smile.

"My husband and I never had any children, I always wanted daughters." Aimeko had a wistful look as she gently replaced the photo.

"Well Kasumi you might meet, but Akane won't be visiting for some time." Nabiki slammed her mouth shut not wanting to let something else slip.

"Oh? Why is that, I mean if you don t mind my asking?" Aimeko asked seeing the looked of frustration on Nabiki's face.

"I would rather not, it is family business." She stated quietly while she finished packing.

[It would be safer for me also!] She thought to herself as she remembered the day she left the Tendo house for good, the day Akane tried to brain her with that _stupid_ mallet.

Aimeko watched Nabiki with a sad smile. When Nabiki packed the last of her belongings, she turned to her new landlord. She smiled at the woman and sighed deeply.

"*SIGH* Well that's the last of it. I will have some friends help me move the rest of my stuff in later. May we stop at the Nekohanten on the way back so that I can tell Kasumi?" She asked the woman, who smiled broadly at her.

"Yes of course, I have heard so much about the place I would love to see it." Aimeko told her picking up one of Nabiki's suitcases and headed for the door.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Two airplanes land at the Tokyo airport, one from China and one from the United States. The people in the airport stopped and stared at thirty of the most beautiful women they had ever seen and gaped at the still stunning woman of fifty leading them. She carried a six-foot staff and was two inches taller then it. Her hair was the color of onyx and reached her ankles. The watchers shivered when they stared into her cold gray eyes.

Many could tell by the way the women walked they were warriors, and though many of the men would love to get closer the leader of the warrior women kept them at bay. The men just watched them as they left with sad frowns. The attention given to the women was interrupted when they all turned to watch a group of twelve exotic men as they walked by. Although they all looked much the same with long black hair some with leather strips around their foreheads some with cowboy hats. Some had deep brown eyes while others had black. The watchers could tell they were different also. Their features although similar varied from hard and angler to soft and rounded. Some were thin while others were heavily muscled.

What frightened the crowd though was what they saw in the eyes of the men. In the women they saw stern warrior eyes, eyes eagerly awaiting battle. In the eyes of the twelve men they could see what the warrior maids did not know, the horror of what that battle would entail. The men's eyes were hollow, empty of life, but they were also determined and ready to fight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane knelt in the center of the dojo. She stared at the pile of bricks, her eyes red and puffy. Her tears dried on her pretty face. She stared down at her hands, the hands that were going to attack non-combatants, if it wasn't for the intervention of Ranma and his Amazon friends. She had no one she could talk to about what happened Kasumi was gone, and Nabiki, well she doubted she would tell Nabiki anything because she did not want to be blackmailed. She lowered her head and the tears started a new, she would gladly pay Nabiki's blackmail if it meant she was still living here. Akane was so caught up in her thoughts she had not heard the entry of someone behind her.

"I hope those tears are for those you nearly killed this afternoon?" Akane jumped into a ready stance turning she faced her arch nemesis and the reason for the destruction of her family.

"_What_ do you want _Ranma_!" She growled at the white hair girl in front of her.

"If I were you I would start calling me Ran Koh not because I _will_ begin to retaliate, but because as long as you consider me a male our fathers will not rest until we are married." Ran Koh told her with hard cold eyes.

"_I WON'T_ marry a freak like you!" She snarled back at the warrior in front of her, Ran Koh shook her head and turned to leave, surprising Akane.

"Wait why did you come?" Akane asked not believing her curiosity as Ran Koh stopped and turned to face her.

"I came at the request of your sister Kasumi, to try and make peace. I don t have the time or inclination to be at war with you when I am preparing for..never mind. You are not interested, and I don t have the time to placate you. Just stay away from me and my friends and we will stay out of your way." With that Ran Koh disappeared into the night.

Akane stared at where the girl was standing, she was trying to figure out if she should be angry or something, but at the moment all she could feel was numb. 'Kasumi still cared' was all she came away with from the meeting. She left the dojo and headed to her room for a long cry.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki and Aimeko entered the Nekohanten, Aimeko stared at how busy they were even after nine o'clock. Aimeko's attention was drawn to an exotic white hair girl. She seemed upset. She noticed the girl was talking to Kasumi, who she was able to recognize from the picture she had seen. Nabiki noticed Ran Koh's state of agitation and feared the war was going to start sooner then everyone expected. She forgot her landlady and headed straight for Kasumi and the sorceress.

"What is happening? They aren t coming _now_ are they?" Nabiki asked when she was close enough.

"No, sister the war is not starting yet. Ran Koh just came back from a talk with Akane. I am afraid our sister is still being stubborn. We thought we could at least get a cease-fire on that front. Well maybe we still can." Kasumi said with her usual 'everything will be fine' smile.

"That's good, oh and sister I am moving out I found an apartment and I am moving in tonight. This is my new landlady Aimeko Mander." Nabiki turned to face her landlady never seeing the anger that crossed her sister's gentle face.

Ran Koh saw it and so did Aimeko. She tried to smile at the older Tendo who stood there with her fists clenched while she tried desperately to contain her rage. Ran Koh placed a hand lightly on the elder Tendo's shoulder, who whipped her head around and glared at the girl ready to say something, but she stopped herself. She turned back toward her sister and Aimeko.

"_How dare_ you show your face here after what you did!" Kasumi reached out and slapped the woman hard across the face then turned and stormed off to where her fianc was standing. She wanted to leave and leave now.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The warrior women left the airport, the guide looked around for assistance. She spotted a cab, going over she signaled for her group to wait by the door. The twelve Indians exited the door seeing the women they headed for them. As they reached the warriors the elder woman returned, she placed her staff between the young girls and the lead man. He turned and faced her; he bowed deeply causing her eyebrow to shoot up. The man straightened he stood and he looked up at the woman with piercing black eyes. Even though he was two inches shorter, he still made the woman feel small next to him.

"We are looking for the Nekohanten, in Nerima district, do you know of it?" He asked her in flawless Japanese.

"We are not from here we are from China, but you are in luck that is where we are headed, but I doubt if you can keep up with us." With that, the woman gave a signal and all the women warriors and their leader jumped to the roof and took off in the direction she was told by the cab driver.

The twelve men just watched them for a few moments they shrugged their shoulders. They turned at the sound of the doors opening when the newcomers that were exiting the airport reached the outside the area was completely empty.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stared wide-eyed at the back of her sister as she stormed away. She was not sure but Nabiki thought she could see a small red light surrounding her. She turned to face her landlady confusion seeping through her Ice Queen fa ade.

"What was that about?" Nabiki asked her new landlady her eyebrow arched.

"It's a long story, one that needs told but I want to tell it to you and both your sisters." She told Nabiki who began to think what to do.

"The problem is that we have a restraining order against Akane, she has a bad temper and tried to attack me." Nabiki told her with a sad smile and tears filling her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Well maybe you can have her come here, I am sure if she tries anything here there will be someone to intervene. If I read these women correctly they are martial artists of highest skill levels." Aimeko told her looking at the Amazon waitresses.

"How do you know that? Are you a martial artist?" Nabiki asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"My family has a dojo, and I trained some, but never really got into the family art as much as my sister did." She told the middle Tendo daughter.

"Here sit down let me talk with Kasumi and see if we can get Akane to come over." Nabiki motioned to a table by the window.

She then walked over to her angry sister. Nabiki came up behind Kasumi, in the comforting embrace of her fianc . She could hear Kasumi sobbing into Tofu's shoulder but could not make out what she was saying.

"Kasumi we need to talk." Nabiki stepped back in surprised when Kasumi turned quickly glaring angrily at her sister.

"How _could_ you bring her here? How _could_ you associate with her after what she did to me...to us?" Nabiki narrowed her eyes at her sister s slip.

"_She_ did nothing to _me_ I never met her until today! You want me to hate her then you need to tell me _and_ Akane _why_!" Nabiki finished her eyes blazing with determination.

Kasumi looked at her sister surprised that she was not doing, as she wanted. Then she nodded to Nabiki her agreement. Nabiki pulled out a cell phone and dialed the Tendo dojo. She heard the phone ringing on the other end, and then she heard the broken voice of her sister on the other end. She took a deep sigh as her little sister s voice broke her heart. She did not want what was happening between them but until Akane admitted she had problems they would remain apart.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Nabiki could tell her little sister had been crying.

"Akane, this is Nabiki, _but_ don t let daddy know it is me!" Nabiki quickly told her little sister.

"Why?" Akane's voice started to take on an angry tinge.

"Don t get angry Akane, something is happening, and it concerns the three of us. Can you come to the Nekohanten right now, it is very important?" Nabiki got out hoping to quell her sister s anger, there was a long pause on the other end.

"Alright, I will be there as soon as I can, this better be good." Nabiki heard the click on the other end of the line, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"She is coming we will wait till she gets here before we talk about this." Nabiki then turned and headed toward Mas Cra.

"Elder may I talk to you please?" Mas Cra turned a critical eye to the middle Tendo daughter.

"Akane is coming here for a meeting with me, Kasumi and that lady over there. May I ask that you sit with us to help keep Akane calm? I am afraid that what we might learn could set her off." Mas Cra looked at her with a look of curiosity.

"What information is that, child?" Mas Cra asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I don t know what it is either only Kasumi and Aimeko know it but at Kasumi's reaction to my new landlady I am assuming we will need a non bias party present." Nabiki told her while looking from her sister to her landlady.

"Very well child I will mediate this meeting for you." Mas Cra agreed as she walked away with a small smile.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane put down the phone, staring at it with uncertainty. She turned and entered the dining room. Her father and Genma sitting at the shogi board, looked up when she entered.

"Daddy I need to go out for a while, I won't be able to fix dinner so you and Mr. Saotome will need to order something for your dinner." She said not seeing as both men relaxed, since she was turning to head out the front door.

Akane walked slowly toward the Nekohanten her mind in a whirl. Her thoughts going from her meeting with Ranm..no Ran Koh. She paused as she looked up a small amount of surprise on her face. She stared down the street not seeing the people as they walked home or to the store.

[Ran Koh is right if I continued to think of _her_ as a man our fathers will never stop.] Akane thought as she slowly walked on.

Her thoughts turned to the telephone call from Nabiki; she wondered what was so important that she must get there right away. Nabiki's voice was full of worry and from Nabiki that was unheard of. She began to walk faster wondering what she would find when she reached the restaurant.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The light warriors finished their training and returned to human form, they all bowed to their new teachers the Amazon matriarchs. The Amazons returned the bowed and they headed back into the restaurant the light warriors following, except Ran Koh who jumped to the roof and took a seat leaning against the chimney. She tilted her head back, looked at the stars, and sighed deeply.

"Oh, great grandmother I miss you, even though we were not together long your presence is now sorely missed." Ran Koh bowed her head and pulled the pendant that was her great grandmother's from under her shirt, opening it she ran her fingers gently over the ivory images of her grandmother's long dead family.

"So we are to be led by a crazy human who talks to herself." In less then a second Ran Koh disappeared causing her _company_ to gasp, only to find the sorceress standing a few feet behind them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The two bird people spun to find the white hair girl glowing with the power of the Tiger Sect.

"We are sorry if we startled you, young miss. I am Calcoridan of Phoenix Mountain and leader of the Phoenix warriors. This is my second in command Kiima. She however, is the warrior among us. I came to offer my knowledge as a scholar." The golden brown birdman explained as he bowed.

They all turned at the sound of a door crashing open as fourteen glowing Light Warriors crash through onto the roof. The two warriors from Phoenix Mountain were unsure how they knew to come to the roof.

"I called for them. The leaders of the 'Warriors of Light' are telepathically linked. Welcome to Japan, I just wish we could have met under a less stressful situation." Ran Koh told her guests with a deep bow.

"So I see King Saffron was invited to this party as well!" They all turned to see a young man with glowing red slit eyes floating above the roof.

"And you are?" Ukyo asked her Tao symbol glowing brightly on her forehead.

"I am Her Rbe, Prince of the Musk!" His arrogant came through his reply.

Ran Koh's own aura glowed brightly mixing with her Sect aura. Everyone gasped as none but Ryoga has been able to blend, the two together without great harm to themselves and the surrounding area. They all stepped back from the sorceress, Ryoga pulling Kiima and Calcoridan with him. Her Rbe landed in front of Ran Koh, his eyes staring into amethyst fire pits that were staring back at him. He smiled at the power he read in her and at her struggle to contain the anger he felt from her.

"You Prince of the Musk are lucky that you are needed to fight 'He Who Devours the Dark' or I would let the spirit of the woman your ancestors drowned in the Nyanniichuan tear you limb from limb." Ran Koh spat at the cocky flying prince.

Samuel walked up behind Ran Koh and put his arms around her waist from behind, he whispered into her ear and she nodded, her aura finally gone when he touched her. She looked back at the Musk prince then turned and headed back into the building.

"We will meet you in that building there, we must get the Amazons both Chinese and Japanese." The newcomers understood, as they knew the building would house many people who were not ready to see bird people.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The meeting with the Tendo girls over Mas Cra prepared for the customers until the Light warriors came in from the kitchen. She watched as they went to talk to Ran Koh's uncle who seemed to be here every night and not for Light Warrior business either. A sly grin crossed her face as Che Ri walked by him and he followed her with his eyes. She watched him snap to attention and face his niece, which she took as a signal something new has happen, she hopped over to the group in time to hear what was being said. She wasn t happy with it either.

"I could have killed him, his ancestor was the one who took great grandmother for that stupid spring. I wanted to _kill_ him *SIGH* but lucky for me cooler heads where there." Ran Koh finished with a small smile to Samuel.

"So the Musk and Phoenix Mountain have agreed to join the battle. Where are they now child?" Ku Lon asked the Light Warrior.

"I sent them to the apartment building, Ryoga sent Sera a message to let them in and lead them to the war room." She told her aunt as she turned at the sound of tapping behind her, Ran Koh bowed respectfully to the approaching elder.

"Then we had better go see to our guests!" They all turned at the voice and saw a large group of women and twelve men that looked much like Samuel.

"_Grandmother!_" Came a gasped reply from Msu Tsu.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three sisters and Aimeko watched as the new comers entered the restaurant. Akane felt as her anger rose as she watched the smooth grace of the women and realized they were powerful martial artists like the other women at this complex. She let the anger drain at the touch of Kasumi's hand.

"What is going on, it looks like a martial arts convention?" Aimeko asked as she stared at the women, with a slight awe.

"_You_ know martial arts?" Akane asked jealousy could be heard in her voice, Aimeko shook her head with a little disgust.

"Akane, you are going to have to grow up and quit taking other people's skill as direct attack on you and your skill. There is always going to be people better then you. Especially those that trained all their lives in nothing but the art like those women over there." Aimeko told the youngest Tendo as she rose and prepared to leave.

"Nabiki do you need a ride home or do you want to stay here for a while?" She asked turning to her new tenant.

"I will be coming home later, thanks Aimeko." Nabiki told her, her eyes filled with emotions she had not felt since the death of her mother some ten years earlier.

Akane glared angrily at the woman but it clouded to confusion. Kasumi sat ridged her arms crossed her eyes hard and unfeeling. Tofu watched her from the other side of the room, he wanted to be with her but the elder Mas Cra thought it might be best to keep it to the Tendo girls and her.

"You are still going to live in _her_ building?" Kasumi asked her voice cold with anger.

"Yes sis, I am! Why you hate her is stupid and unwarranted. You heard why she left and I believe her, I believe she had to leave because of daddy. It was unfair to you yes and she tried to take us with her but daddy stopped her. So you want to blame anyone blame him." Nabiki told her sister while rising.

"Akane you can leave now this meeting is over, you may not want to tell daddy just yet." She turned away to head toward the group that just came in.

"What is happening here Nabiki why are all those women here?" Akane asked her eyes alight with curiosity.

"This doesn t concern you Akane, but if I were you I would have Genma Saotome start training you." Nabiki walked away, Kasumi rose, and she leaned over and hugged her sister then left to join Nabiki.

Akane sat there watching the group, the Amazon she knew as Shampoo, took the new young women out of the restaurant. She watched until they disappeared down the hallway toward the stairs she knew was at the end of the hallway. She watched as Ranm..Ran Koh led the new woman, the two elders, Ran Koh s uncle out the kitchen door. The twelve exotic men followed them through the kitchen as well. She watched as Tofu, and her sisters followed. Her heart wrenched as she saw Dr. Tofu put his arm lovingly around her sister. Her anger and jealousy flared when her sister hugged him closely and kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt that should be her doing that! Dr. Tofu belonged to her, not Kasumi. Her aura flared around her as her eyes narrowed while she watched the lovers as they left the room.

Her vision was soon blocked and she looked up into the face of the redheaded Amazon. Akane glared at her, her aura glowing even brighter. Che Ri just stared back evenly at the young Tendo girl. Her ice-cold stare caused Akane to shrink back slightly.

"If you have finished please leave, we need this table for paying customers." Che Ri told her.

Akane opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed the new Amazons had returned to the restaurant and were watching with eager looks of joining a fight. Akane rose and walked out of the restaurant her mind in a whirl of confusion. Why did Nabiki want her to train under Mr. Saotome? She knew what he did to Ranma. Well he would not do that to her, but it might be fun. If she knew what Ranma did she could challenge him and win. She would show him who the best martial artist in Nerima was. Akane walked home an evil grin crossing her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Daniel and Derek sat in the war room with their guests. Derek staring with shock at the visitors from Phoenix Mountain, he then looked to the other guest and nearly drops his teacup when he finally noticed the man's eyes.

"Chill out doc, you re going to see some stranger things then these people once the war starts." Daniel told his roommate, the visitors stared at the warrior with curious looks.

"Greetings honored guests of Phoenix Mountain and Prince of the Musk." The small group turned to see Ku Lon in the doorway standing on her staff.

She entered the room only to be followed by Mas Cra, and the leader of the thirty new warriors. The light warriors followed them and finally came Hiroshi Takashi, Keitaro, and Hayashi. The twelve Indians followed closely by Doctor Tofu and Kasumi bringing up the rear. Sera from under the table crawled out and laid down on the floor between Ran Koh and Ryoga's chairs.

"I am Ku Lon Elder of the Amazon tribe." She bowed to the new guests, keeping everything on a formal note to begin with.

"These are my sister Amazons and Elders of the council also, Mas Cra and Li Ly. Mas Cra bowed, then the new Amazon rose and bowed, though she glared at the Musk prince.

"These fifteen young people are the chosen 'Warriors of the Light' and you will have a chance to meet them later, but I will introduce the leaders of each sect. The leaders of the Tiger Sect are my niece and nephew, Ran Koh Takashi and Ryoga Hibiki." The two stand and flare their Tao symbols to show the team colors.

"The leaders of the _Dragon Sect_!" Ku Lon waited until they stood watching for Her Rbe's reaction to the introduction.

"This is Samuel Red Cloud and Ukyo Kounji." The leaders bowed, while flaring their team colors, Ku Lon was not disappointed as she watched Her Rbe as he glared at the Dragon Sect leaders.

Ku Lon then turned her gaze to the representatives of Phoenix Mountain. She was eager to see their reaction to the last sect. She was again not disappointed. The male's eyes widen as the female stood abruptly and looked ready to attack.

"The final Sect leaders are Alexander Baccus and Taj Srinivas, they are the leaders of the _Phoenix Sect_!" The two leaders stood flaring their Sects colors and bowed to their guests.

"_Sit down_ Kiima, I find it an honor that one of Sects of the chosen warriors bares the name of Phoenix." Calcoridan told his second in command.

"Please continue the introductions Elder." He nodded to Ku Lon with a wave of his hand at the others in the room.

"This is Keitaro, Hayashi and Hiroshi Takashi, my distant cousins and leaders of the Japanese Amazon tribe." All three of the new comers rose an eyebrow at that statement but Ku Lon just smiled slightly and continued.

"These young men I do not know but I am sure Samuel does." Ku Lon stated looking at the delegation of Indian Warriors.

"They _were_ to be the heirs to the Shaman of the Twelve Tribes. I believe after 'He Who Devours the Light' attacked on the night of their ascension it was decided they would come here and join in the battle." Samuel stepped forward looking at each of the braves and stopping for the longest time on one of them.

"He is correct, on the night of the final test an evil attacked, our Shaman elders were killed and if it wasn't for them we would have been also." One of the Indians stated pointing to Samuel, Ran Koh and Alex.

"Well we will want to hear more later but there is much to cover tonight. You twelve would be staying at this complex you will need to double up." Ku Lon told them, they nodded and she got back to the introductions.

"This is Doctor Tofu he is the leader of the Medical personnel the young lady is his fianc e Kasumi. You have already met Daniel Randson, he is the leader of all the warriors, including yours and Prince Her Rbe." This brought a reaction from Kiima and Her Rbe, Calcoridan just smiled.

"WHAT!" Kiima and Her Rbe shouted standing both glowing brightly.

"It is necessary to protect the interest of warriors joining the fight. He signed a contract between us and the Amazons. This contract tipulates that any techniques we pick up belong solely to the original owners. Even if they train others in their styles they retain control of them." Taj told the angry visitors.

"He will also coordinate with the soldiers and us. We can not have thousands of fighters in stratagem meetings getting in each other s way. Therefore, he is the General if you will of the fighters. As we are for the Light Warriors, and the elders are for the Amazons. Dr. Tofu is the general for the medical staff." Taj continued in a calm soothing voice, Kiima and Her Rbe sat back down both still glowing, Sera's head laying on the table, glaring at them.

"Tell me what about the scholars; won't you need someone to look up information about what happen in the past what worked and what didn't?" Calcoridan asked while he rubbed his chin.

"Well we hadn't thought...!" Ku Lon's response was cut off as Kiima screamed and jumped to her feet.

"AAAARRRGGGG!" she whipped around to find a small calico kitten hanging off the bottom of her wing.

Her eyes blazing as the little kitten looked up at her with innocent eyes. She began to glow, and raised her clawed hand ready to strike the cat dead on the spot. She then froze at the sound of a roar behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the tiger on the table glowing brightly. His claw raised and ready to rip her wings from her back.

"SERA, DOWN!" Ran Koh rose and walked over to Kiima, bending down she picked up a frightened Cali and handed her to Sera, who took her gently in his mouth and went back between Ran Koh and Ryoga's chairs.

"I would advise that any cats you meet you not try that again. Sera is very protective of them especially _MY_ Cali. They are warriors in this fight and they will not tolerate any mistreatment." Ran Koh's amethyst eyes blazed deadly at the bird woman.

"What do you mean by that my dear?" Calcoridan asked the white hair leader of the Tiger Sect.

"Have you heard of the Neko-ken?" Ran Koh asked the wizened old bird man, he paused and thought for moment his mind working, when a gasp was heard behind them.

"The Neko-ken was banned centuries ago it was too dangerous. It usually killed the trainee and if it didn't kill them it made them insane." Her Rbe told those present.

"I remember now a race of Cat people the Caiteny I believe was their name. They disappeared centuries ago taking the secret with them." Calcoridan explained with a thoughtful look, they all turned at the meow of Cali now standing on the table.

"Well they missed some; my _father_ found an incomplete training manual and trained me in it. I survived but when confronted by cats would become a cat. It wasn't until this business that the soul of the Neko-ken was merged with mine and Ryoga's thus giving me and my soul mate the power of the Neko-ken." Ran Koh told them pointing to Ryoga still sitting in his seat holding Sera around the neck with one arm and Cali with his other hand.

"We now have the ability to communicate with all cats, and have been teaching them the Neko-ken. Sera is learning it the fastest since he is more in touch, if you will with the ferocity of the cat fist." Ran Koh told them looking proudly at Sera.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SENSES GIRL, to teach that technique to a bunch of _cats_!" Li Ly screamed at the sorceress, a demon head forming around her, but Ran Koh just stared at her eyes blazing.

"The cats are fighting in this war they need a way to protect themselves it was their technique, anyway. There is nothing you can say or do to stop me. I will not have them going into battle defenseless." Ran Koh finished her aura blazing around her.

"Would you be teaching it to the rest of us?" Her Rbe asked hungrily, imagining an army of Neko warriors finally destroying the Amazons and making them their slave wives.

"No, we won't. It is too unstable in humans the only reason I and Ryoga can control it was because the gray monks fused the Neko-ken to our souls." She turned and headed back to her seat to have her path blocked by Prince Her Rbe.

"You will _teach_ me! I am a master of chi and I will know its secrets!" He told her glowing brightly.

Ran Koh looked at him with boredom; she reached out and swiped her hand in the air in the direction of a wall, a little more then five feet away from her. Everyone in the room gasped as four claw marks appeared on the wall. Her Rbe looked, lust for the Neko glowing in his eyes.

"So child you have broken your three foot limit I see." Mas Cra mentioned off handedly, Ran Koh nodded, and continued to her seat.

"We _will_ not teach this technique to anyone but the cats, especially not the Musk. I will not had my grandmother's people destroyed by ancient enemies, nor will I be the one to give them the power to do it." Ran Koh glared at Her Rbe's back as he examined the wall where the scratches were.

"Now as far as your question sir, we have had no one with the skills to read much of the ancient texts. Alex, Samuel and I can only read them because of our magic." She explained to the Calcoridan, who smiled at her.

"Well until now my dear. I asked King Saffron to come for I knew my skills as a scholar would probably be needed as well as the warrior skills of Kiima here." He finished pointing to his companion who stared at the scratches on the wall to her left out of the corner of her eyes.

"Very well, I have a teacher at school who seemed interested in the archaic language I used a day or so ago. I will approach him about being part of your team. The elders, though warriors by training, could also help for they have learned much over the centuries on this earth." Calcoridan smiled at the three elders.

"Also none of the tomes you go through are to leave where they are, they are on loan to us by the monks and belong to them. Any attempt to remove them from my laboratory would, I am sure not be pleasant." Ran Koh told him with a cold stare.

"I understand and agree, I came because I want to help and I am afraid my knowledge was all I have to offer." Calcoridan told them with a sad smile.

"It is your knowledge that may save us in the end!" Li Ly told him while placing a hand upon his hand.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In three different locations three different women lie awake in their beds going over the meeting they were at earlier that night. Their emotions ranged from confusion, to rage, to sadness. Sleep evaded them as they laid staring at their ceilings each going over what they had learned.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"It has been such a long time! You all have grown up so beautiful, your mother would be proud of you all." Aimeko told the Tendo sisters, Nabiki, and Akane looked at her with surprise while Kasumi just stared past her, her eyes hard and unforgiving.

"How did you know us and our mother?" Akane asked Aimeko her eyes alight with eager anticipation.

"She was mother's twin sister, and she deserted us! She left me...us to fill her shoes!" Kasumi snarled out still refusing to look at her aunt.

"What was I to do Kasumi? Ben and I were to be married in a year, we tried to get the courts to allow us to raise you till your father came to his senses but because Ben was American...I couldn't stay Kasumi, your father was trying to replace Kimiko with me! As she laid dying in the hospital. I knew if I was still there when she died he would try to make me Kimiko completely." Aimeko tried to explain, as her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You know it was true Kasumi you walked in on one of his attempts to get me to his bed. I was fixing supper when he came to the kitchen calling me by her name. You must have heard him and thought your mother was home." Aimeko's eyes glazed over as she related what happen that day, Kasumi looked down at her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"You came in to see him as he tried to remove my dress, if it wasn't for you, your father would have raped me! I left after that, I didn t blame him to much for wanting me to stay, he was full of grief, _but_ when he tried to force himself on me Ben would not let me return. I didn't really want too either." Aimeko's tears were flowing in torrents, Akane was glowing red with rage.

"_How dare you!_ How dare you accuse my father of something liked that! He loved my mother he would..!" Kasumi put a hand on Akane's shoulder still refusing to look up.

"She is telling the truth Akane, and if you would listen to her words, father had convinced himself that mother was fine back at home taking care of him and us. He wanted to believe she was mother, I think when he realized what he had tried to do, it was the beginning of the end for his mental state." Kasumi told her sisters her voice cracking while she talked.

"I could not and would not replace my sister in your lives but we were still family and I would like to get to know you girls again. I could see your mother in all of you, she would have been so proud of you all. I will not force myself on you but please think about it." She asked them her eyes pleading with them.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

In three dark rooms, three young women cried into their pillows all three calling for a mother they barely remembered. All three wondering if this new woman could fill part of the emptiness that was in their souls.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The school students left the Nekohanten and headed toward their school. They each went over the meeting with the newest members of the army a few days ago. Ryoga looked nervously around. La Si put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him lovingly.

"What matter with Airen?" She asked him, part of her mind drifting to the ceremony in two days that would see them legally man and wife.

"Ran Koh knew! Why didn't you bring Cali? You know I have at least two classes that we were not in together!" Ryoga asked his nervousness growing, La Si looked to Ran Koh with worry on her face.

"She refused to come with us she said she wasn't feeling very well don t worry her backup will be meeting up with us soon." Ran Koh smiled at her soul mate with an impish grin.

They then turned the last corner and faced the gates of Furinkan High, they all sighed when they did not see the crowd of boys waiting for them. They all walked through the gates a scream from Ryoga made them all turn toward the lost boy.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

When they turned they all started laughing since perched on the top of Ryoga's head, looking down and into his eyes was a large blue gray cat. They all remembered his name as being Blue. The cat looked up at the laughing people his eyes narrowing to tiny slits and his tail twitching. Ran Koh stopped laughing and looked around. She did not see anything so she stretched her senses, her gasp caused the others to stop laughing and take defensive stances, and turning in different directions to protect each others backs.

"Don t you guys feel it?" Ran Koh asked her companions, the others began to reach out with their senses as well.

"I feel it now, that isn t the generals is it? Not this soon!" Msu Tsu asked a shudder going through his body.

"No Xian Pu no think so! Feel more like soldier, no?" She asked the three sect leaders with them.

"I think your right Shampoo, the power although strong is too weak for one of the generals. Come on let's get inside we can contact the others from the classroom." Ukyo explained, the group headed inside the building, Blue still riding on Ryoga's headed staring behind them. He hissed at some unseen intruder.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The students began to snicker when the group entered the class, Ryoga snarled at them with a low guttural growl. The class instantly stopped and stared at the boy wearing a cat hat with a look of fear. All except for Akane, she just watched them with narrow angry eyes.

They sat down and Blue climbed down into his poppa Ryoga's lap, curling up he began to purr as Ryoga scratched behind his ears. Blue however did not close his eyes but stared out the window with keen interest.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The class progressed slowly, the warriors sneaking quick glances out the windows when they heard Blue growl or hiss. They never did see what the cat was seeing, but they knew something was out there. The sect leaders were able to contact the other leaders, they and a few of the Amazon warriors made plans to check the area, to protect the innocents near the school. Akane watched the group of friends, not sure what to make of their strange behavior or that of the new cat they brought with them. Her mind also began to wonder back to few nights ago and the fact she now has someone new in her life that put her closer to her mother.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Akane watched as Morboshi-sensei walked over to Ran Koh and her friends she strained to hear their conversation, but they talked in low whispers. She watched as Shampoo handed him a business card, he bowed and then headed out of the room. The next instructor entered and began their next class. She noticed the new cat and walked over to find out about the little kitten. She scratched the big blue cat behind the ears. She then nodded at what Ryoga told her and tore herself away from the cat to the front of the room. After class they all moved to the next class, Akane followed Ryoga as her next class was next to his. She watched as the blue gray cat rode on top of his head. She noticed that several times he went completely in the opposite direction and the cat was the one that redirected him to the correct route.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Lunch time rolled around and the Light Warriors and Amazons headed out of the school campus, under the watchful glare of Akane. She watched the blue gray cat as it jumped from Ryoga's head and disappeared over the wall. It had been an uneventful day since Kuno was still _sick_ from his encounter with Ran Koh the previous week.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" Nabiki ran up to the group who stopped and waited for her, Xian Pu and La Si stared daggers at her but she ignored them.

"What do you need Nabiki?" Ran Koh asked her with a slight chill in her voice.

"I was wondering if I could walk with you a ways. Kuno has been waiting for me at the bus stop trying to get me to get pictures of you and Akane." She looked down slightly this was hard for her to ask for help.

"I could really use the money he is offering, but I don t want to lose this chance at a new life either. I was hoping that you might sort of persuade him to leave me alone." She looked up at the group who stared back at her.

She noticed Ran Koh's eyes were alive with lavender fire, and cringed when she realized Ran Koh was verifying the truth of her statements. She was hurt they didn t believe her but she was also angry at this intrusion. Her eyes narrowed as she glared back at the young sorceress, who smiled back at her disarming Nabiki's anger and turning it to confusion.

"Don t worry Nabiki, I have gotten quite good at this, I am able to only get the information I want and leave your more private thoughts to you alone." Ran Koh told her, the group watched when she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are welcome to join us; if Kuno is there we will _talk_ with him, but since he is not in school you too, may have a day off." Ran Koh continued, they all turned and headed out the gate.

Akane followed them to the gate and watched while the group was met by the rest of the Light Warriors and several more of those exotic men like the one that came for Ran Koh every day. She watched them as they talk, the exotic men pointing to the area around them. The group nodded and then continued on their way with their friends following them. Akane's curiosity was in overdrive as she wondered what was happening. She watched while they disappeared in the direction of the Nekohanten.

"Tendo-san, don t you think you should be heading back to class the bell has rung?" Akane jumped with a start and turned to see Mr. Morboshi standing behind her.

"Sorry sensei I didn't hear it, thank you." Akane looked one last time over her shoulder and out the gate then turned and headed for her next class.

When she reached the doors to the school, she opened it and stood back to let her teacher through but he was not there. She turned in time to see his figure disappear around the corner toward the direction the others went a few moments earlier.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The students returned to the Nekohanten with the group they net outside the school. Samuel came up and gave Ran Koh a hug and kiss on the cheek, one of the Indians present raised an eyebrow at this gesture.

"Well child, what is the verdict?" Li Ly asked when she entered the main room from the kitchen.

"I will let Red Cloud-san tell you he led the search party." Ran Koh told the elder and stepped back to allow the young man to come forward.

Tomas Red Cloud stepped forward his brow knitted in thought. He looked much liked his younger brother Samuel; he was six feet two inches tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. Although he was not as muscular as Samuel was he still had an athletic physique. His hair was shorter than his younger brother s was also. Tomas wore it to his shoulders. He had the same ruddy complexion, but he was twenty five instead of Samuel's nineteen.

"The Shaman of the Thunderbird were able to detect the residue of the evil we felt the night the evil attacked the elder shaman. It was not as strong as that evil but it was similar. We however arrived too late to do battle." Tomas told the elder, she nodded as the other two elders join them, and heard his report.

"We will have to be on guard now. It seems 'He Who Devours the Light' is sending his minions to torment us, and keep us off balance until he is ready." The newest elder commented absently, as she placed an arm around the shoulder of her grandson.

"Well let us continue our training then, we will want to be ready for our _guest_ when he arrives." Mas Cra told the group, they followed them out to the lot behind the restaurant.

Msu Tsu followed slowly his head down watching the floor while he walked. His grandmother watching him closely. She walked up to him and lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. She smiled lovingly at him, then frowned at the anger she saw in his late mother s gray eyes.

"What is it grandson? Why are you angry?" She asked him but she could guess why.

"Why grandmother, why did you vote to exile me?! I loved _you_, I trusted _you_ and _you_ betrayed me!" He snarled at her jerking away from her touch.

"Yes _grandmother_ why don t you tell my brother _why_ you chose to abandon him as you did me!" They both turned to see a lone monk in gray robes standing behind them.

"It was not her choice to make Tal Kom, the council forced her hand, either she complied or they would have _executed_ your brother. As for you that decision was your mother s alone, and was made to placate your father." The group looked behind them and saw Ku Lon and Ran Koh standing there.

"_She_ should not be here this was a _family_ matter!" Li Ly growled while pointing at the young sorceress.

"Then this concerns her as she is _my_ family now." Msu Tsu told her, his eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

Tal Kom came up to stand next to his brother. He lowered his cowl and looked from Ran Koh to his grandmother. Placing his hand on Msu Tsu's shoulder, he smiled slyly at his brother. He then turned and faced his grandmother.

"I am afraid that I must agree with Msu Tsu, as one of the leaders of the Light Warriors, she will stay." Tal Kom told Li Ly, while walking up to Ran Koh and taking her hand in his with a small smile.

Tal Kom then turned to Ku Lon and Li Ly his gray eyes growing dark; it was almost like watching a storm move in from the sea. Msu Tsu moved up to stand next to his brother his gray eyes mimicking that of his twin.

"_Why?_" Was all he asked of them, the two elders stared at the young men, indecision present on their faces.

"Do _not_ make me ask the Tiger Sect sorceress to get us the information we seek, elders!" Tal Kom growled, at the elders, while his grip tightens slightly on Ran Koh's hand.

Ran Koh looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as she tried to pull her hand free. Tal Kom refused to let her hand go, while he stared down the elders. Msu Tsu looked to his brother and then to Ran Koh with a look that told her he was 'sorry that she was in the middle of this'.

"So that is why you want her here, not as some loyalty to the Light Warriors or the Amazons." Ku Lon told him with narrowing eyes.

"Why should I or Msu Tsu show you Amazons any loyalty? She is the only one who did what she could to protect my brother from the Amazons. Now are you going to explain your comment?" Tal Kom asked still holding Ran Koh's hand in his.

The two elders looked at each other but turned quickly back to the twins at a grunt. Tal Kom knelt on the floor. He held his wrist, Msu Tsu kneeling next to him. Ran Koh stood away from them both her auras glowing around her.

"She doesn t liked to be man handled brother even if it was just holding her hand." He told Tal Kom with a small smirk; Tal Kom glared up at his brother then at Ran Koh.

Ran Koh reached down and pressed several pressure points. Tal Kom rubbed his arm and let his brother help him to his feet. The twins then turned back to the elders and waited for what they wanted to know, then Ku Lon jestered for the two young warriors and monk to sit at a secluded table.

"We will start with you Tal Kom, if we knew what was going to happen we would have stopped your mother. Neither of you, boys knew your father, but he was an outsider. Tal Kom he was a gray monk. What none of the elders knew until after your disappearance was that at his death he made your mother promise to give his eldest son over to the monks on his sixth birthday." Ku Lon sighed deeply, then smiled up at Ran Koh as she returned with a tray of tea, she served everyone the elders first then the twins and finally herself.

"Your father died in an avalanche he had saved his pregnant wife but was unable to save himself. She stayed with him until he died in her arms it was at this time that he made her promise him on her Amazon ancestors that if their child was a boy that when he turned six she would turn him over to the gray monks. She gave her word to him." Ku Lon sighed deeply then took a sip of tea.

As she looked from each of the twins, then to Ran Koh, She noticed Ran Koh's attention was directed at Li Ly. Ku Lon turned and saw the tears rolling down the cheeks of her sister Amazon. Ku Lon shook her head remembering the effect this all had on Li Ly when she found out.

"When the two of you were born we could not understand why your mother doted on Msu Tsu and pretty much ignored Tal Kom. We later learned why when on your sixth birthday she took Tal Kom on a training trip, she came back without you." She took another sip of tea, to wet her throat.

"She told the council that she promised her dying husband to give over his son to the gray monks for training. That was why she was so distant from you Tal Kom she knew she was going to lose you and couldn't bare the pain. Our problem at that time was Msu Tsu, where your mother went to one extreme we went to the other. The council thought it would be better for him to think you died on that training trip." Ku Lon started to choke up slightly and Li Ly continued for her.

"Your mother did not do as good a job as she thought in not becoming attached to you Tal Kom, for when she came back she went into a deep depression, and became very violent. The problem was that anger was turned toward the one innocent in this fiasco." Li Ly looked directly at Msu Tsu her eyes shining with more unshed tears.

"She took her guilt out on the one constant reminder that she had another son, his twin. That was how your eye sight became damaged she caused it in one of her fits of rage. That was when the council stepped in. They gave you over to me to raise. This put your mother over the edge and several months later she was dead of a broken heart." Li Ly could not hold back her tears any longer, as she stared into her tea the tears dropped into the cup.

Ran Koh sat stone faced her eyes alight with lavender fire. Her tears were dried by the fire blazing in her eyes. She watched the memories of Msu Tsu and Tal Kom from the minds of Ku Lon and Li Ly, her heart wrenching at the pain she felt from the two women.

"What about Msu Tsu? Why was he exiled?" Tal Kom asked anger still raging through him, as the only memories of his life with the Amazons was that of his brother giving him the love he so badly wanted from his mother.

"Well the damage done by your mother could not be repaired at that time, but I didn't care I loved you and raised you as my own son. I am afraid though your attachment to Xian Pu was what pushed you from the tribe. When Xian Pu reached fifteen and became village champion she petitioned the council to fulfill the laws pertaining to Amazons that were not _healthy!_ Ku Lon and I fought saying that law was dead since it had not be used in nearly six hundred years." Li Ly looked at her two grandsons, they saw the war of emotions, between love and hate that raged in her eyes.

"I tried to argue about our way of life was dying out and that we could not afford to just kill off our future, but those on the council that believed in the old ways made it clear that Msu Tsu would not be allowed to have children because no warrior would have him. We knew we were fighting a losing battle, that was the only time I actually _hated_ my granddaughter and her arrogance, I am afraid I still do on some level." Ku Lon told them bowing her head in shame.

"Ku Lon got them to agree to exile instead of death, because of a dream I had during the trials. The first time I had it I just ignored it as wishful thinking, but a week into the proceedings they came every night." Li Ly told the young people who perked up at this bit of information.

"What were the dreams about?" Msu Tsu asked his grandmother the storm still raging in his eyes.

"A large fiery red Phoenix with copper highlights would fly over the village, it would swoop down and carry Msu Tsu away. As it lifted you from my grasp, a female voice boomed and the whole village would shake. 'THIS CHILD IS MINE, DO NOT TAKE FROM ME WHAT I CLAIM OR IT WILL BE YOUR DESTRUCTION!' Ku Lon and I did not know what to make of it, but we knew that if something happened to Msu Tsu the village would be destroyed. So we started pushing for exile and those on the council that really didn't want to see Msu Tsu dead, but also did not want him there any longer jumped at the suggestion. There were still hold outs for your death though, but it was ten elders against two." Li Ly told them her eyes staring blankly past her grandsons.

"Mas Cra being one of the two, yes I know that and Xian Pu sided with her, I found that out the night Ran Koh got them to agree to the fact that _all_ the Light Warriors were Amazons of the Japanese tribe." Msu Tsu smiled with a sardonic grin and a wink at Ran Koh who smiled back at him with the same gleam.

"Why was that not told to the council?" They all turned to see Mas Cra standing in the doorway her eyes blazing.

"You were so bent on killing the only grandson I had left, that you and your compatriots would not have believed me. You would have claimed I was making it up to save his life. So we did not mention it and began to push for exile." She told her fellow elder with cold narrowing eyes.

"Omens about Amazons are to always be brought before the council, so they would determine if they mean anything! We should have been told!" Mas Cra growled back at the younger elder, Ran Koh who has been quiet till then spoke softly but her voice carried great power.

"You would not have cared elder, you would have used the information as proof of elder Li Ly's attempt to save her grandson from the rightful conclusion of his _deformity_, and thus dooming the Amazons to oblivion. For the spirit of the original Light Warrior came to Li Ly in those dreams and she would have made good on her threat. There is much about the original Light Warriors that we don t know, even the monks do not know it all. I can tell you this though they are not dead; reading Li Ly's memory of that dream confirms it. They are still alive and they choose the Light Warriors and protect them till they come into their powers." Ran Koh's eyes glow brightly, her gaze fell on Msu Tsu's grandmother.

"That is not right Ran Koh we choose the champions for these battles!" Tal Kom told her indignation written on his face.

"Your order did the first few times he returned, yes, but they chose so poorly that the Light Warriors feared for the safety of this world. So after that, they would visit the leaders of the gray monks each going to their high priest and in a dream and showed them who the next warriors were to be and who was to be the leaders." The group watched Ran Koh with awe as her golden white aura flared around her and the pendant given to the magic users glowed just as brightly as the Tao symbol embedded in it flashed the three Sects colors.

"I see, I remember the dreams where my sect was brought before me, I always wondered why, we had to take the chosen ones from the dream even if we did not agree with the choice, now I know." Tal Kom mentioned absently as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"_DO NOT_ tell your brethren, they do not want them to know, but felt you needed to hear this to understand why your grandmother and Ku Lon pushed so hard to get Msu Tsu exiled from the Amazons. It was as much to save the village as it was to save the child she loves so much." Ran Koh told them while she stared deep into the eyes of Li Ly.

"There is much more that needs to be discussed, but now is not the time and the rest should be between my brother, grandmother and myself. I will keep the council of the Tiger Sect leader and not divulge the true nature behind our dreams." Tal Kom rose he placed a hand on Msu Tsu's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Thank you for loving me, brother!" With that, gray smoke filled the small area when it was gone so was Tal Kom, Li Ly broke down.

Msu Tsu rose and left the restaurant. The group watched him as he left the complex and headed off down the street. Li Ly's sobs were the only thing that filled the room. Ran Koh rose she stopped and faced Mas Cra, her eyes blazing with anger, she gave her a parting shot before she and followed Msu Tsu out of the complex.

The funny thing is that you were so bent on killing him because of vision that could be fixed that you threw away a child of the Gray Monks. You forced out your chance to get magic back into your village because he is one of the Light Warriors that has magical abilities. Ran Koh left leaving all the elders with their mouths dragging on the floor. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Nine

Mr. Morboshi watched as his two students stormed from the 'Joketsuzoku Village', he was unsure if he should go with them or enter the establishment. He decided his students were more important and followed the retreating figures of Ran Koh and Msu Tsu.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh walked into Nerima Park she looked around for her friend and spotted him sitting on a bench next to the lake. She walked up to join him, as she sat down she looked out across the lake while Msu Tsu threw pebbles into the cool water.

"It is a beautiful place to do thinking, don't you think?" Ran Koh asked him while she continued to look out upon the lake.

"Yes I guess so. Why are you here Ran Koh?" Msu Tsu asked as he stared at her from the corner of his eye, suspicion glowing in them.

"*SIGH*! I am worried for you and Tal Kom, of all the people we know I am probably the only one who can understand what you are going through." She looked down at her delicate hands that were folded in her lap.

"_DON'T YOU DARE_, PRETEND TO KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! _No one_ not even Tal Kom can know the betrayal I have felt at what my grandmother did to me!" The young Chinese boy shouted at the beautiful white hair girl.

Ran Koh jumped to her feet and glared down at the angry Msu Tsu the rage of lavender fire glowing in her haunted eyes. Msu Tsu had the good sense to look away in shame at the pain he saw filling the girl's eyes.

"YOU ARE WRONG MSU TSU, DEAD WRONG! Of all of our friends _I am the only one_ who understands! Do you think you were the only one betrayed by a family member? Did you think you were the only one who thought they were loved only to be tossed aside when it got to hard for others to be around you! _Don't you dare pull that wounded child act on me!_ Li Ly did what she did to save your life and keep you from harm. My _FATHER_ used me to get what he wanted in life, I am nothing but a bargaining chip to him, to feed his fat stomach, and just so, he could live in luxury, while I slave to support him! So don't you _dare_ tell me I don't know how you feel!" Ran Koh finished her purple and forest green aura blazing around her.

Msu Tsu lowered his head his face coloring with embarrassment. He looked up at the one person outside the Phoenix Sect that put their life on the line to get him protection from the Amazon Council. He took a deep breath and stood to face the fiery warrior before him. He tentatively embraced her and was happy when instead of punching him into a tree she returned the embrace.

"I am sorry _sister_, you are correct! You of all others know what I am going through and I am glad you were here for me." Msu Tsu pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"I could get use to that you know." Ran Koh told the Phoenix member.

"Get use to what?" Msu Tsu asked with a look of confusion.

"_Sister_, I liked the sound of that a lot!" They both began to laugh, but stopped suddenly at the voice behind them.

"Well I am glad it wasn't as bad as I thought it was." The two teenagers turned to see their first period teacher standing behind them.

"Greetings Morboshi-sensei." Both teenagers chorused as they bowed to their sensei.

"Is there a problem that I may be able to help with?" He asked genuine concern on his face.

"No sensei but thank you for asking it is a family matter that I must deal with." Msu Tsu told his teacher.

"Well then shall we return to 'The Joketsuzoku Village'? I am quite intrigued about your offer this morning." Mr. Morboshi told them with a curious smile.

Both Light Warriors chuckled then they flanked their sensei and led him back toward their home. They wondered how the instructor was going to feel working with a birdman. The walk back was talk of hobbies old and hopefully new on the part of Ran Koh.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tomas watched his brother train some of the Amazons. He trained them in the use of his wizardry, a scowl never leaving his face. He watched as the white hair sorceress returned with two others. His scowl deepened at the smile that came to his brother's lips. He watched as the strange man was being introduced to the elders, who then led him away to the war room of the apartment building Ran Koh going with them.

"Do you think it is appropriate that you behave that way with _her_ brother?" Tomas asked his younger brother as he walked up to him.

"Behave what way brother?" Samuel asked not looking at his brother but stiffening at the comment.

"Nothing can come of it _she_ is fine for a distraction but you are the son of a chief and are required to marry...how shall I say this?" Tomas paused and was about to finish when he began to fly backwards into the nearest tree courtesy of a punch from Samuel.

"You do not need to put it anyway _brother_. Do not forget I gave up my inheritance because I would not be forced into a loveless marriage. I am free to do as I please. My relationship with _Ran Koh_ is none of your concern!" Samuel glared down at his brother who could only look up at his glowing black and silver brother in shock.

Interfere brother and it will be the last you do! Samuel said as he walked toward his students.

Just remember if something wrong happens between Ran Koh and me I will know it was you and can verify it in an instant. In which case father will have no childrend left. Samuel told him as a stream of ice shards landed in a line in from of Thomas.

The confrontation between the brothers was being watched with great interest. The eyes shone with hunger and lust as they peer at the two warring brothers then looked to where Ran Koh had disappeared into the apartment building.

A few moments later Mr. Morboshi left the building a wide happy grin on his face. He bowed to the elders, then waved at Ran Koh and finally turned and left with a little happy skip in his step. The elders and Ran Koh watched him leave with small grins. Ran Koh's grin faded when she spotted Msu Tsu standing alone his head bowed, as he was deep in thought. Her frown deepened when she spotted Li Ly as she walked up to him. She watched as Li Ly paused some distance from her grandson and began to speak to him. She watched as Msu Tsu stiffened then his shoulders sagged his face full of confusion, mistrust, and betrayal. Ran Koh watched as Li Ly pled her case and deep inside her Ran Koh hoped Msu Tsu was listening.

"Don't worry child unlike your father, Li Ly loved her grandsons they will see that and a family torn will be mended." Ran Koh turned and stared hopefully at her great aunt.

"I hope so Aunt Ku Lon I really do." Ran Koh responded as she walked away to join the training.

Ku Lon watched her go then turned her attention to her friend Li Ly and her grandson Msu Tsu. She found herself wishing for a reunion as well. Ku Lon turned and followed her niece it was time to start training the Light Warriors in the Bakusai Teknetsu. The groans could be heard for over a block away when Ku Lon told the Light Warriors the good news. She and the two other matriarchs began to lead them to the training ground where they would start their training.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The groans of pain filled the valley below the mountain that housed Ran Koh's lab, the scholars in the lab going over the tomes and journals were in shock that they could hear the sounds of the Light Warriors' pain from where they were. Morboshi Nguyen eyes sparkled while he looked through several ancient tomes that were spread out in front of him. Calcoridan watched him with an amused smile. He remembered how he felt the first time he was let loose in the archives at Phoenix Mountain. Ran Koh did well to choose him as part of the scholastic team. The passion he had for ancient text would show when it was truly needed. The scholars cringed when the sound of pain reached their ears from the base of the mountain. They stared at where the door should be and visibly shuddered. Morboshi-sensei looked to his companion with a worried frown.

"They are going to be alright aren t they? It sounded as if they were killing them down there." He asked a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.

"Do not worry boy, the training they are doing would not be given to them if they could not handle it." Calcoridan told him, Nguyen snapped his head to the birdman with an angry scowl.

"HEY! I happen to be thirty-two I am a full-grown man! What's with this _BOY_ stuff?" His eyes flashing with indignation.

"HAHAHAHA! I am sorry my friend but in your world you are a man but in mine you were still a _boy_! I happen to be older then Ku Lon and Mas Cra although I can t remember by how much. I don't pay much attention to birthdays anymore." He told the teacher with a shrug of his shoulders, his wings ruffling slightly.

The sounded of pain came to them again and they again shudder in sympathy. They tried to block out the groans and returned to the task, gathering information that would save the lives of as many innocents as possible.

(l(l(l)l)l)

At the base of the mountain, the valley was littered with bodies of the Light Warriors. Their Amazon instructors stood over them with grim expressions. A very terse voice sounded behind the warriors, a voice they were beginning to dislike a whole lot.

"Come now stand up we will do it again. You have learned many techniques quickly this should be no problem for you either." Li Ly walked behind the Light warriors a smug smile on her face.

The Light Warriors were trussed up before her in the harness for learning the Bakusai Teknetsu. She knew they could not learn this technique and she doubted they knew anything at all. Some of the Light Warriors laid prone on the ground bruises forming on their bodies and gasping for breath. Some of the others were barely standing, their breaths just as raspy but they refuse to give any satisfaction to the Amazon Elder tormenting them. Still some of the others were just leaning against each other to keep themselves from falling. After a small respite the warriors stood, they knew that learning this technique might mean life or death for them. They knew the Bakusai Teknetsu was not that good of a battle technique, but what it did was make then nearly invincible to damage, it made them stronger and gave them more stamina. It was those attributes that the warriors needed and they planned on having them.

Ran Koh smiled when she looked up from training her mother and the other two elders in sorcery she smiled at her new friends and their determination. She then scowled when her gaze fell on Li Ly. She turned and looked to Msu Tsu, she saw him watching his grandmother, with a mixture of love, confusion, betrayal, guilt, and hate. She knew the guilt was because of his hate of her. Ku Lon came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ran Koh turned and looked at her aunt.

"Don't worry child, they will work it out all three of them will. Msu Tsu and Tal Kom will come to understand why she did what she did. It will hurt but they will grow stronger from it." Ran Koh then looked back to Msu Tsu and nodded her head.

She turned back and began their training again. She was finding that not many of the warriors had the ability to do magic. Alex and Samuel say they were finding the same problem. Of the three elders, Ku Lon and Mas Cra were the only ones able to do sorcery. She knew Ku Lon was going to have no problem since she was a descendant of Ra Koh. It turned out Li Ly and three of the new Amazon warriors were better suited for magic. They were starting their training with Alex when the Light Warriors learnt the Bakusai Teknetsu. Xian Pu, Che Ri and one of the new Amazons were also working with her as they were best suited to sorcery. Ran Koh smiled secretively at her cousin as at night after everyone went to bed Xian Pu was teaching her to play the flute. She was finding she loved it and her cousin was a wonderful teacher. She was also getting closer to her new cousin since they talked about much of what was bothering them. Xian Pu found a sympathetic ear, but one that did not judge her.

Ran Koh turned and saw La Si in the distance with Cy Sin and Ryoga as the three of them sparred it turned out they were to learn with Samuel along with four of the new Amazons. She wished there were more who could use magic but they would have to make do with what they had. What worried her was they would not be very powerful but she hoped they would be powerful enough to do some damage.

Then she sighed as the Light Warriors that were magically adept had advanced so quickly to their level of casting. She however had been correct they were not able to cast the more advanced level of spells. However she planned on training them to use their chi and ki together with their magic in the hopes of giving their powers a needed boost. The problem was none of them could master it. Ryoga was to some extent due to their combined auras but not by much. Though she felt every little bit helped.

Her thoughts were again broken off when she heard the pain of her friends as they were hit once more with boulders. She smiled when she heard several of them shouting out the technique and then heard the explosion of the rocks. She frowned as she tried to think of a way that the breaking point could be used as a weapon. When a chi bandana landed at her feet an idea sparked in her mind.

SORRY RAN KOH! IT GOT AWAY FROM ME! Ryoga shouted as she looked up at him seeing La Si hiding behind him blushing.

IT IS OK! Ran Koh waved and put the bandana in subspace.

Daughter when do I learn the Bakusai Teknetsu? Don t give me that look young lady I need to protect myself as well. Ran Koh slumped with defeat as she nodded.

We will start your training tomorrow Nodoka dear along with the rest of the Takashi clan. Mas Cra told her as she drew their attention back to their training.

"BAKUSAI TEKNETSU!" Four of the Light Warriors stood in shock as the boulder coming at them exploded into fragments.

"YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Came the simultaneous cries of the four as they tried to give each other a high five, which was not easy to do when your hand was bound and only one finger was showing.

The other Light Warriors looked on with jealousy and disdain, then with eager anticipation as they realized they also could learn. The remaining Light Warriors stood taller and demanded more boulders. Their four friends giving them encouragement and wanting to continue with the training to make sure they had it down pat. When they left the valley that night after almost two weeks, all the Light Warriors had the Bakusai Teknetsu technique in their repertoire. Ran Koh's students had done well also, her mother was fast approaching an intermediate sorceress while the Amazons were closing the gap behind them and Nodoka.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Their return to the 'Joketsuzoku Village' had not, gone unobserved. Akane watched as the Amazons and her classmates returned many of them with bruises. She knew they were training and wanted to train with them but she had gotten off on the wrong foot with them and deep down knew she was not on their level. A smile slowly crossed her face.

[I am not on their level _yet_!] She turned and walked back toward her family's home to prepare for her new training regimen whether her sensei liked it or not.

(l(l(l)l)l)

None of the worn out fighters seemed to want sleep all were running high on adrenaline as they prepare for the next day's special event. Since it was the weekend, the elders decided to close 'The Joketsuzoku Village' to hold the nuptials of Ryoga and La Si.

The Amazons that had not gone on the training trip were busy decorating the main hall for the ceremony. The nuptials were going to take place on the first landing to the upstairs, while the bride would descend the stairs on the left and groom on the right. They already had an arch on the landing covered in white roses. The banisters were garnished with garland of white teacup roses. They also put down a long white rug to the front door going down the center of the rows of folding chairs and stopping at the Nekohanten.

Inside, the restaurant was also being decorated with white wedding bells, ribbon, and roses. The tables were pushed from the center of the floor to leave that space for dancing. The tables had white linen table cloths and brandy snifters with a white candles in them and were sitting in the center of a wreath of white tea cup roses.

The bridal table would seat eight, the bridal couple each chose someone special for the best man and maid of honor then asked the leaders of the Sects to stand with them. La Si's choice was Xian Pu while Ryoga's was Ran Koh.

"You don't have to be a male if you don't want to Ran Koh I just want you to stand with me." Ryoga told his friend while they prepared for the next day.

"I don't mind Ryoga it is not like I will spend the whole day as a male and besides I want this to be the most perfect day in your life, well next to when your children are born." Ran Koh looked at him with a wry grin, as Ryoga's eyes widen at the thought of children.

"The outfit I will be wearing tomorrow will lend itself to both my male and female side. So for the ceremony only Ranma Saotome will be resurrected, to stand by his best bud at his wedding." Ryoga smiled at his friend, as Ran Koh winked at him.

The two Tiger Sect warriors had not seen the shadow that was watching them, it hung its head and turned and returned to the kitchen. It paused in the doorway and looked back at the two friends. The moonlight filtered into the room highlighting Nodoka's face showing a small frown on her face and a tear slowly traveling down her cheek. She then disappeared into the kitchen to help with food preparation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

'The Joketsuzoku Village' was up early finishing the final preparations before the ceremony. The Amazons worked with great speed and diligence while the elders decided who would do the ceremony. Ran Koh was the one elected to tell the elders what the couple wanted.

"I am afraid that it will be none of you." Ran Koh told the arguing elders when she entered Ku Lon's office, all three turned toward her in shock.

"WHAT!" The three elders cried as they turned toward the neo-girl.

"Is this your doing _girl_?" Li Ly spat out at the young sorceress, Ran Koh glared at her, her eyes alit with lavender fire.

"This was _their_ decision. La Si did not want to hurt any of you by choosing one over the other. She told me that back in the village a priestess would perform the ceremony but since you did not bring one." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the window.

"We can legally perform the ceremony any matriarch can!" Ku Lon continued a hurt looked quickly flashing in her eyes.

"Yes, you could but at what cost? La Si was afraid to choose one of you because she did not want to hurt any of you. She thought it was quite funny really that of all the matriarchs the ones she cares the most for were here with her in Japan." Ran Koh's reflection showed a sad smile as she watched the sun as it rose in the golden horizon.

"She has asked the minister from the church down the street to officiate. This was a hard enough decision on her so I ask you please don't ruin this day for her by making her feel guilty." Ran Koh asked them turning to face them, her eyes begging them to agree.

The three elders looked at Ran Koh then at each other. The hurt evident on their faces, but they understood why La Si had chosen this path. Then all three turned back toward Ran Koh and nodded in agreement. They marveled at the beautiful smile she gave them. it was the first true smile any of them had ever seen her give. Ran Koh bowed respectfully to all three women then left the room. They all looked at one another then followed their new Amazon sister from the office. They came downstairs to see guests already arriving and it was not even six yet. They saw Kasumi and Tofu arrive and smile. They knew the Tendo girl was there to help and the Doctor could be put to use making sure the chairs and tables were just so.

Ku Lon took Kasumi to the kitchen while Li Ly and Mas Cra led the doctor to the other men and started having them organize the tables better and finish with the decorations. Six Amazons came down stairs and entered the Nekohanten, they made their way to a raised platform with six chairs, and an arch of white roses set in the corner by the window on the far side of the restaurant. Msu Tsu, Daniel, and Tomas had been _volunteered_ to set up the rose covered arch over the door to the restaurant.

"Now this is something I don't mind breaking my promise for!" They all turned to see Nabiki standing in the door her eyes alight with mischief, and a broad smiled on her face.

Jason Adder her boss and escort stood behind her holding a multitude of camera equipment. He looked around the room pleading for help but all he got were snickers. Nabiki walked in and began to set up several of her video cameras in the different corners to make sure she didn't miss anything.

She then sent Jason to the car to retrieve the boxes of blank tapes and set up small tables by each camera. When Jason returned he saw the Amazons had already decorated the tables and the areas where the cameras were so they did not stand out to badly.

He then began to place a dozen tapes on top of each table plus a case of blank tapes under the tables. He still could not believe that some Amazon wedding ceremonies could last for as long as two weeks. Though this one would probably only last for the weekend since some of the people here needed to go to school on Monday. Jason finished stocking the cameras in the Nekohanten then began to look for the slave driver to see what else needed to be done.

"This is perfect I can get the marriage alter and their walked to the reception. We could also put a camera here so we don't miss any of the guests entering. I can show several of your warriors how to change the tapes." Jason heard Nabiki and followed her voice.

"Nabiki I cannot believe you own this many video cameras! Had you ever thought about being a professional photographer?" Ran Koh asked as she watched the Tendo girl meticulously set up her cameras.

"Hey quit trying to steal my employees!" Nabiki straightened and Ran Koh turned to see Jason.

"Slave I think was what you meant to say _Mr. Adder_!" Nabiki told him with a warm smile, he responded with one of his own.

They all stopped when the music started and they walked to the window and looked in the restaurant to see the six Amazons as they played a variety of different flutes and clarinets practicing for later. Only Ran Koh spotted her cousin hiding behind one of the private dining room curtains a sad wistful look on her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane out for her morning jog, ran past the 'Joketsuzoku Village', it was nearly ten o'clock. She was usually running a lot sooner than this but she was sore from her last night s persuasion of Mr. Saotome to teach her the art. She looked over at 'The Joketsuzoku Village' and stopped short nearly falling on her face. She saw all the wedding decorations thru the windows.

She watched as the guests began to arrive, her eyes widen as some of them were from her class. She watched as she saw the Takashi clan enter the building then her mouth fell open as Morboshi-sensei followed in behind them. Akane tried to see who was getting married when she saw Nabiki fussing with one of her cameras. She then heard the music as it started it was soft and soothing. She could not see what was going on, so she ran across the street and tried to peer in through the doors. She spotted all the guests sitting in the large hallway between the Nekohanten and The Amazon Emporium.

She looked down the hallway at the stairs and saw only the legs of five people while they awaited the appearance of the bride. She walked away slowly her morning jog forgotten. She knew she was not the best of friends to them but she should had been invited almost everyone from their class was. Her sisters were there she felt she should be too.

[This is all _Ranma's_ fault I bet he made them not invite me, just to taunt me about it later! Well I'll show him I will just refuse to give him any satisfaction in whether I was there or not!] Akane stormed off back toward her home her battle aura glowing brightly around her.

Her mallet appeared in her hand. People moved out of the way as Akane stomped home leaving cracks in the sidewalk. Her mallet swung through the air as if she was bashing someone to a bloody pulp. In her mind, Ranma was in front of her and he was broken and bloody on the ground in front of her. She decided she would step up her training with Mr. Saotome she was going to show that pervert not to ignore her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The four men and one minister stood waiting the appearance of the women for the ceremony to begin. They were all dressed in black satin Chinese style pants and shirts with cherry blossom appliqu s and on the back the emblem of the Amazon nation. It was a circle with a crossed sword and bonari over the symbol for the woman.

The girls in the audience stared at the four men their tongues almost hanging out while they drooled at them. The girls from school were wondering who the _hunk_ was next to Ryoga. They all agreed it was a shame someone as dreamy as Ryoga was getting married but the best man would do as a replacement. Nodoka sat in the front row with her family and the Amazon elders. She stared at the four young men, but her eyes were only for Ran Koh. Her tears were hot on her skin as they traveled down her face, knowing that the young man in front of her was all that was left of the child she gave birth to some sixteen years ago. Nodoka looked down at her hand when she felt another hand placed on top of it. The new hand was old and tiny. She turned to Ku Lon beside her and smiled sadly at the elder who smiled sadly at her.

Their attention was drawn back to the landing when the music started and Ukyo started down the stairs with Taj close behind her. They were wearing long satin Chinese dresses with halter necks and open backed the dresses were light pink and had cherry blossoms on them. Just below the neck was the same Amazon emblem as what was on the men's shirts. The wedding march started and Xian Pu wearing a similar dress as the other two only hers was wine, slowly came down the stairs next. She passed the other two, to stand on the stair just above the landing. The audience stood when the bride stood at the top of the stairs, Mas Cra smiled lovingly at her granddaughter while her tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of her late daughter.

La Si followed the path Xian Pu took down the stairs. Ryoga gasped as he stared at his beautiful bride. She was wearing a long flowing satin dress of Chinese design, hers however was white, and liked the others had the long slits up the side but where the emblem was on the other dresses La Si's was cut out in a upside down heart shape. A teardrop pearl hung from the neck at the point of the heart. Her dress also had long flowing bell shape sleeves that went just past her wrist. The symbol of the Amazons trims the sleeves and hem of the dress. They were embroidered on with a metallic white thread.

La Si and Ryoga faced the minister while everyone watched intently, the Amazon elders sat stoically in the front seats watching the proceedings, but those sitting across from the Amazons could swear the two older Amazons had small proud smiles. One of the guests could swear one had tears rolling down her cheeks. The wedding went smoothly, the only slight distraction was that of Nabiki making sure the cameras were running smoothly.

Gasps started from the back of the hallway as some of the guest fidgeted nervously in their seats. The guests in the front turn, their eyes widened when they heard the minister call for the rings and a nearly full grown tiger wearing a black satin bow tie and white cuffs on his front paws came strutting down the aisle. On his back was a calico kitten with a wreath of white teacup roses that adorned her little head. The guests then noticed around the kitten's neck was a white satin ribbon with two wedding rings dangling from it. Some of the guests giggled when Cali tried to play with the new toy she was wearing. Ran Koh and Xian Pu stepped onto the landing and down the stairs to the tiger and kitten. Ran Koh removed the rings from Cali s neck. He then handed the ring for Ryoga to his cousin then the two of them moved back to their places for the exchanging of the rings.

Ryoga and Ran Koh smiled with pride at the ring bearers. They then turned to the light meows coming from the entrance to the loading dock. They saw as the rest of their feline friends sitting and watching the proceedings. Ran Koh looked at the cameras and a large smile adhorned his face as the school girls in the audience sighed wishfully. Ran Koh saw that one of Nabiki s cameras had been, directed a little toward the loading dock. He and Ryoga was happy there would be a memory of the cats being there as well.

When the service completed the bride and groom led their guests into the Nekohanten for the reception. Nabiki had Jason help her set up the two cameras from the hallway in the restaurant at the awaiting camera tables. She made sure to tell the Amazons helping her to watch for the light to change from green to red to signal it was time to change the tape. The party went of without much of a problem except many of the Furinkan students were wondering where Ran Koh was during the ceremony and why she was at the reception but the dreamy best man was missing, only to see him when the bridal party started the bridal dance.

Daniel watched Ranma from a table deep in the shadows. He could not believe that Ran Koh was this strapping young boy. It fascinated him that Ranma could change from being a man to living as a woman so quickly. He did some snooping and pieced together much of what happen to the young martial artist and knew about the merging with the soul of the long dead sorceress, but to completely change. A lustful grin appeared on his face when Ran Koh returned from the kitchen carrying a platter of food for the buffet table. He decided he did not really care since _she_ was now female and very much interested in men and very available. He frowned when Samuel blocked his view of the Tiger Sect leader and it deepened even more when the two of them began to dance across the dance floor. He stewed in his jealousy at how close Samuel held the martial artist. He sneered when the dance finished and Samuel still held onto her as if he had not heard the music was no longer playing. When the next song began Daniel got up and walked up to Samuel tapping the Dragon Sect leader a little too hard on the shoulder, when Samuel turned Daniel bowed deeply to the couple.

"May I had the honor of this dance?" He asked with great poise and restraint from ripping Samuels head off.

Samuel looked to Ran Koh she nodded ok, and he stepped back while glaring daggers at the warrior. Samuel dared him to try anything, and he would feel the wrath of many people, many very powerful people. Daniel just smiled at Samuel and whisked the young white hair girl around the floor. To Daniel's credit, he kept his urges in check. He knew how to win the heart of this amazing creature. You had to treat her liked a wild stallion. She had to be broken slowly so you did not lose the spirit, but she also had to know who the boss was. While they danced, Daniel gently rubbed her back slowly and seductively. This caused Ran Koh to stiffen and try to pull away.

He tightened his hold, bringing her closer to him and he began to hum the song being played in her ear. Ran Koh kept trying to pull back from his embrace but the warrior had a tight grip, he could only hope she would not want to wreck her friends wedding by punching his lights out. The song ended too quickly for Daniel, as he slowly released the confused sorceress. Her face flushed with anger, embarrassment and Daniel smiled as he made out a little pleasure in her very expressive eyes. Daniel's smiled became a scowl when Samuel returned and putting his arm around Ran Koh and led her away. Samuel glared at Daniel as the Light Warrior escorted Ran Koh to the bridal table.

Ranma came from the kitchen again to put in an appearance. As he entered the main room several girls headed toward him, but paused when they saw Nodoka as she walked up to him. They started to head forward again to get to dance with him when a wall of Amazon warriors stopped them.

"Ran Koh may I have this dance?" Nodoka asked of her child.

"I would like that mom!" Ranma told her as he walked her to the dance floor.

The elders of the Chinese and Japanese Amazons watch the scene unfold in front of them. They knew Nodoka was having a hard time watching Ran Koh turn to Ranma, knowing, the body was all that was left of him. Dr. Cassia watched them closely his heart twisting for the pain Nodoka was feeling as a flicker of a memory passed through his mind which he promptly pushed down, before the pain started again.

"Oh, my handsome son I have missed you terribly." Nodoka cried as she cupped her sons face while his arms remained wrapped around her.

"Mother, that part of me no longer exists, because of the old man I can t let it exist anymore." Ranma told his mother while looking past her, his eyes becoming unfocused.

"Ranma you are free of him now! You have a new life, a new home and family, couldn t you be Ranma now that he is gone?" She asked hope burning in her eyes.

"No mother I can t! That is not who I am any longer. The night I lost great grandmother, I became a new person; I am the sum of both my old self and her. I had to...no needed to start over and I can't do it as a man. I hadn't felt that way any longer. The merging had given me a new start yes, but the old man still wants to control me and to use me to make his life easier and richer." Ranma looked down sadly into his mother's eyes only to see them filled with unshed tears.

"I am sorry mother, but I am Ran Koh now. Can t you love me as I am now? If this is too much for you, then you need to go to your home, I can t take being betrayed or hurt by another person I love and trust." His eyes burned with the passion she once saw in Genma's eyes for the art.

The music played softly in the background as Nodoka looked down, she stared at the young man's chest not really seeing it at all. A war of emotions played across her beautiful face. Ranma watched curiously and saw where he got his open expressional face. That was where it concerned his emotions. Then Nodoka looked up at her son decisively, pride and anger flashed in her eyes.

"No my dear, I have waited for your returned for ten years and I _will not_ allow your father to separate us again. You are my child whether you choose to live your life as Ranma or Ran Koh, I am your mother, and I will be there to help you adjust to whichever life you choose. I love you Ranma or Ran Koh and to me you are my baby. I will be by your side as you grow and learn who this new person is. I will help you to understand her." She looked at her son a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

"_AND_, if Genma tries _anything_ he will find that as a sorceress I may not be as powerful as my _daughter_ but I can still give him cause to stop and think about what he was doing." Nodoka told her child her beautiful smile turning evil.

Ranma looked at his mother a small smile on his face. Nodoka did not notice the deep sadness in his eyes as she was looking at some of the other guests, but Daniel noticed as he was scrutinizing them closely as they danced. He began to formulate his plan to conquer the Tiger Sect leader. A second pair of eyes was watching the pair also but his intentions lie more on the look Ranma was receiving from the warrior then the two dancers. Tomas smiled smugly as he began to see a way to save his little brother from a big mistake.

The reception lasted until Sunday afternoon, with most of Ran Koh's dance time split between Samuel and Daniel as they fought to claim her as theirs. She did however get a chance or two to dance with other partners, mostly the Sect members. Samuel would intervene every time Tomas Red Cloud tried to ask her for a dance. Samuel would whisk her away to dance with him, or to talk to some other guests.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh, Ryoga, and La Si stood at the base of the mountain that housed her lab, the two newlyweds were able to get three days off from school for a short honeymoon. Ran Koh decided they should be completely alone so she was giving them the use of her laboratory. She smiled at her new and growing family, and then cast a spell that levitated the three to the top of the mountain. She had already brought the supplies they would need.

When they reach the entrance, all three were surprised to see a banner over the entrance congratulating their union. It was from Calcoridan, the sorceress smiled as she was beginning to liked the birdman a lot. She opened the door and ushered the couple in. She showed them to Ryoga's chambers where she had it stocked with wood, candles, Champaign, and on the bed laid two packages one with each of their names. She gave each a kiss on the cheek then left them alone.

The two stood and stared bashfully at each other then in unison they jumped on the bed grabbing the gifts, Ran Koh had given them. La Si tore open her present like a child on Christmas morning. Ryoga watched her with love shining bright in his eyes. La Si gasped, as she pulled from the box a silver white satin and lace robe and nightgown. The gown had spaghetti straps, and lace around the scoop neck and a low back. The rest of the floor length gown was satin, which had a slit to the knee on the right side. The robe was all-satin with panels of lace at each shoulder, it was a wrap robe. In the bottom of the box was a matching pair of satin slippers.

La Si brought the soft material to her cheek and smiled with child-like delight. She then turned to her husband, looking from him to the box in his lap. Ryoga then opened his package. In it was a pair of red satin pajamas with black trim and a black knee length satin wrap robe with red trim. On each side of the front of the robe was a tiger. The one on the right was a gold tiger with white stripes and on the left was a white tiger with gold stripes and in the center of the back was Ryoga's Tao symbol.

La Si got up and left the room she jumped to the ledge outside of Ran Koh's room then entered, she began to change into her new bedclothes, while leaving Ryoga staring after her retreating body. He watched until she was gone from his sight. He however continued to stare where she had gone the curtain over his door still swishing from where she had gone through it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As she dressed in the gown, she looked around Ran Koh s room. She moved toward the vanity and took a seat. She let her hair down and brushed it out then sprayed a little perfume on that she bought for this night. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as her long dark pink hair contrasted nicely with the gown and robe.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga changed into his pajamas and robe then set about to set up the room. He lit a fire in the fire alcove then set up the candles and lit them. He had found the Champaign was already cold from being in the cave and opened the bottle with a loud pop he poured it into two fluted Champaign glasses. He turned when he heard a noise behind him, picking up the glasses he turned and froze. He nearly dropped the glasses but caught himself. He then looked to his new wife standing in front of him, the ambient light from the candles and fire surrounding her, with a golden halo. Ryoga swallowed hard then walked to his new bride handing her a glass he smiled bashfully at her and she returned the smile.

"I thought the happiest moment of my life was when I saw you coming down the stairs to stand by me and become my wife, but seeing you now bathed in the golden glow of fire, makes my heart swell with happiness and love." Ryoga told her as they clink the glasses and then sipped the beverage.

Ryoga put down his glass then took La Si's and put it next to his. He then took her in his arms and gave his wife the first _real_ kiss of their marriage. He broke the kiss looking deep into her eyes, La Si saw the promise of many more of those types of kisses to come and smiled at her new husband.

"La Si heart and soul sings you near La Si. La Si would never stop feel that way, for you one La Si destined love." La Si told him then pulled his face to hers and returned the kiss.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The training for the warriors stepped up during the three days Ryoga and La Si were gone. The group began to grow in size as other fighters from all over the world began to join them. The apartment building was full and most of them had four people per two bedroom apartments. Sera taking care to watch over the tenets under his care. With Cali not having to go to school, she stayed at home with the tiger.

During lunch on the day Ryoga and La Si were to return the Amazon elders received a very special guest. An official from the Japanese Diet paid them a visit, the growth of people living on the Amazons territory had not gone unnoticed since many of them had taken up residence in the surrounding apartments and hotels as well. He stared at the Emporium through the window his eyes alight with curiosity; he then walked into the restaurant. Ku Lon recognized him and made a quick telephone call. She had Che Ri stall the gentlemen until her guests arrived. The young Amazon had a very easy time stalling the man as he asked her many questions about the goods for sale in the Emporium, with a prideful smile she escorted him into the store and gave him a tour telling him about the artists from the village that created each of the goods.

When she brought him back to the Nekohanten she blushed as Ku Lon gave her a proud smile for a job well done. The gentleman spotted Ku Lon and advanced toward her as she sat in one of the private dining rooms. He stopped when he saw two other women and three men that were hidden from view by the curtain. Ku Lon smiled as she motioned him to a seat next to her; Che Ri closed the drapes while Mas Cra poured the tea that sat in the middle of the table.

"Welcame Tomoko-san. May I introduce Mas Cra and Li Ly they are also matriarchs of our tribe." Tomoko stood and bowed slightly to the women who nodded their heads slightly.

"I am sure you may know these gentlemen, it seems they are long lost relatives of mine and though they are men they are the leaders of the Japanese branch of the Amazons." Hiroshi stood and bowed to Tomoko and his brother and father followed suit.

"It is good to see you again Tomoko-san, I have missed our verbal sparring." Keitaro Takashi smiled at the government official.

"Yes they did make my job more interesting Takashi-san, but your son is just as good at it as you were so it is like you are still there. I would however enjoy the chance once in a while to go up against you again." Tomoko-san told Keitaro with a wide grin.

Tomoko Kyoshi stood at five feet seven and a half inches tall, he had black blue hair cut close but not quite a buzz cut. His eyes through his gold wire rimmed glasses were deep brown. His features were soft but angular, which gave many people the impression he was weak willed until they tried to put something over on him. He was forty-eight years old. He was wearing a dark charcoal gray suit with an ice blue tie and white shirt. His build was slight, but well toned from working out at a gym.

"What bings you to our little home Tomoko-san?" Ku Lon asked, letting her mind wonder a little as she heard the dinner crowd as it began to arrive.

"My superiors want to know what is going on, we are curious as to the influx of the mostly gajin fighters, in Amazon territory." Tomoko asked looking from the each of the six elders of the Amazon's two tribes.

"Well it is a long story." Mas Cra told the official.

"It is one, which is not the right of the Amazons to tell!" The group turned at the cold voice and faceed off with an angry Ran Koh and Ryoga, with La Si standing next to her new husband.

"This is Amazon business girl and as you are an Amazon you know that elders speak for the tribe." Li Ly hissed at her, Ryoga and La Si flinched back but the angry sorceress just stared her down.

"This is 'Warrior's of the Light' business, and we are Light Warriors first and foremost. Your tribe made it your business, in order to retrieve the skilled you threw away. When we turn to the government it will be the Light Warriors decision not yours. Do not misunderstand me elders, the Light Warriors know that without your knowledge of battle and your skills, we would be lost. It, however, is the Light Warriors that decide who knows and who we tell is the decision of the leaders of the sects." She faced the elders, Ran Koh's eyes soften with love and respect when she looked at Ku Lon and Mas Cra, and all three of the women noticed this.

"I am sorry Tomoko-san for right now I am afraid all that you may tell your superiors are they should be preparing for war. The 'Warrior's of the Light' will come to you when the time comes closer. There is much we must do to prepare you and your armies for battle with the enemy and conventional weapons will not work." She bowed deeply to the government official then to her uncles and grandfather, and finally to the Amazon elders.

Ran Koh turned she left the private dining room her soul mate Ryoga and his wife La Si behind her. She had sent out a mental message to the leaders of the sects asking them to return to her laboratory for a private meeting. Ryoga turned to La Si with a sad smile.

"I am sorry my love but I must go, you need to stay here this is Light Warrior business, alright?" Ryoga asked unsure of La Si's response.

"Is ok husband go. La Si move into new home and move husband!" She bubbled over with a smile that brightened his heart, on her face, Ryoga leaned in and kissed her.

"Come on Ryoga! EEEEEWWWWW! Mushy stuff!" Ryoga and La Si glared at the young sorceress as she giggled with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

The group in the dining room watched as Ran Koh and Ryoga left the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. Mr. Tomoko looked at them with pleading eyes for more information. Li Ly opened her mouth to speak when Keitaro Takashi interrupted her. Li Ly glared at him for not knowing his place.

"I am sorry Kyoshi when they are ready they will tell you. I will try to talk to my granddaughter and get them to talk to you as soon as possible so you won t be left hanging. I am afraid for right now that is the best we can do." Keitaro ignoring Ly Li stood and bowed to the official.

"Alright Keitaro, but only because I know you and your family are a part of this will I agree to wait but I cannot wait to long. If I go to my superiors with what she has given me it could mean my job." Tomoko-san bowed in response to Keitaro, he then bowed to the others and left.

"_You_ have over stepped your bounds _MALE_!" Ly Li said as she stood to face Keitaro drawing her sword.

Her eyes widen in shock when her sword fell from lifeless fingers. She turned to glare at Mas Cra but saw Ku Lon standing beside her. Li Ly cringed slightly at the anger flashing in the diminutive elder's eyes.

"That is enough Li Ly. I must apologize for her cousin; she is having a hard time right now. Please we must go and talk now thank you for coming. I am sorry nothing came of it though." Ku Lon bowed to the Japanese men.

"We will meet again later Cousin Ku Lon, and do not worry we are not offended. I am afraid my granddaughter still lacks some of the social skills for this day and time, but we can contribute that to Genma." With that the three men bowed to the elders and headed home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

At the base of Ran Koh's laboratory, Ryoga and Ran Koh waited for the others. It had not taken long as the fliers land in front of them, those who could not fly riding on their backs. Those who had magic were practicing their magic by flying under their magic. Ran Koh smiled as they all seemed to be getting the hang of it quickly.

"You are doing well with your magic. Do not however disembark yet, wait until we are up there." Ran Koh told them pointing up the mountain as she smiled proudly at the other magic users..

Ran Koh and Ryoga began to glow as Ryoga like the other new magic users cast his own levitation spell. They all took off toward the plateau where Ran Koh kept her lab. They soon reached the lab and Ran Koh opened the door to allow her new friends in. When they all had gone inside Ran Koh followed them and sealed the door behind them. When she entered the main room Ryoga already had a fire going and pot of water on to boil. He was explaining why they were here. Ran Koh smiled, as she stared up at Ryoga's room. She knew that Ryoga and La Si began their life as man and wife here. She reached down, pulled the locket of her great grandmother s family, and wondered if she would be that lucky. She was not aware the talking had stopped until a warm gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Samuel looking at her with worry. She smiled up at him and leaned a little into him a sad smile on her lovely face.

"Don't be such a worry wart Samuel I am fine just missing Ra Koh." She told him as he gave her a gentle hug.

She and Samuel joined the other leaders of the Light Warriors. They began to discuss the visit of the government official. They then talked about what they needed to do. The discussion was long and grueling and everyone had a different opinion. It was late into the night before the six finally made a decision, and they left to head back to town.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In four areas of the world, deep under the arctic ice, in a deep mountain lake, in the middle of a deadly swamp, and at the bottom of the ocean off Japan, the black energy built. The evil in these places began to affect the area around them as violence increased. The black power fed off it taking it in to help it grow. Under the waters, the black crystalline structures slowly grew toward the surfaced that kept them from view. The guardians chosen to protect the black crystal were being absorbed slowly as the obsidian spires grew. The laughter of the red glowing eyes seemed to shake the earth that was being devoured by them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The next morning the Amazons and Light Warriors headed for school with several more people with them. Some were the warriors that had come to fight while others were Chinese Amazons. The elders insisted that all school age fighters must attend school to keep the government at bay. The group had grown from six to fourteen. The walk to school was done in quiet talk, telling the new comers of their new school. The information was met with skepticism. That was until they reach the school and saw a horde of boys charge a lone girl with long black blue hair. They watched while she made short work of them. They continued to watch mouths gaped, when Kuno still covered in bandages stepped from behind a tree. He prepared to attack the girl, while spouting flowery poetry.

Once Kuno was out for the count, they head into the school Ran Koh hiding in the group so she would not have to deal with the crazy Samurai. Akane spotted the group and her aura flared she stormed over and pushed her way through the group. She reached out to grab Ran Koh's shoulder only to draw her bloodied hand back with a yelp of pain.

Ran Koh turned and saw four small claw marks on Akane's hand, she looked at them then at Ryoga who shook his head and pointed to her hair. Ran Koh reached in and pulled out Cali while Ukyo bandaged Akane's small scratches. Ran Koh held the kitten up to her face and listened to what the cat told her.

{Cali what just happened?} She asked her little friend, Cali looking at her momma sheepishly.

{She was glowing and she was reaching for you so I scratched her.} Cali told her, her voice bubbling over with happiness.

{She did not yet touch Ran Koh Cali she was still several feet away.} Ryoga cut in with a small proud smile as he could guess what the little kitten did.

Ran Koh looked at Ryoga with surprise, he nodded to her and she looked back at the little kitten. Cali looked up at her momma with a kitty cat grin and very innocent looking eyes.

{Cali how did you learn the Neko-Ken so quickly the other domestic cats have not yet learned it?} Ran Koh looked at the cat, the others around her start to lead her and Ryoga into school so they would not be late.

{Sera taught me when I stayed at home. I got tired of _her_ trying to hurt you and hurting me, so he agreed to help me.} Cali said as she leaned in and licked the young sorceress on the nose.

Ran Koh stared dumb founded at her little kitten she was so caught up in the conversation she had not even noticed that her friends had put her at her desk. She looked up with a start when she heard the instructor started class by introducing the eight new students. She hugged the kitten then handed her to Ryoga. She felt eyes on her and looked toward Akane's desk to see the Tendo girl glaring at her anger and hatred filling the other girl s eyes.

When the classes broke the topic for the past three days was still the wedding over the weekend, many of the girls kept asking Akane why she was not there. Akane just shrugged and told them she had better things to do. Her anger grew at the white hair girl. Akane believed that Ran Koh would not allow her to come to the wedding. Since she decided that, it was Ran Koh that was keeping her from the event.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When lunch finally rolled around the warrior group got ready to leave. They were met at the gate by a redhead man and waited for Nabiki to show up since they were to escort her to the bus stop. One of the new warriors, the redhead man with an Irish accent noticed Akane coming toward them.

"I think we are goin' to had a wee bit o' trouble!" He told his companions while pointing to the glowing Akane as she headed for them like a freight train.

When Akane was close, enough she ignored all the glares of the other warriors, her breathing coming in angry gasps. Ran Koh stared at the angry girl her head tilting slightly. Akane's anger rising at Ran Koh's perceived mock innocence.

"What do you want Miss Tendo? We do not have time for you today or ever!" Akane's anger grew as the new comers to the group began to snicker.

Their faced froze in surprise when Akane yelled and attacked Ran Koh. Akane had not gotten far when she stopped at the point of a very large claymore, at the other end was the redhead young man with narrowing green eyes and thick accented Japanese.

"Lass if I were you I would returned to my friends, Ran Koh has made her feelin s known to ya. Do not make the rest of us enforce them on you!" Akane glared daggers at him but it did not seemed to faze him.

"AKANE OVER HERE!" Came a shout from Sayuri and Yuka, she turned and headed for her friends.

"Thank you Erin, I hadn't wanted to deal with her today." Ran Koh told the Irishman, he smiled and gave her a salute.

"Any time _sis_!" Erin told her, as he had taken to Ran Koh with a brotherly interest.

Erin was twenty five, with bright red hair green eyes, the swordsman used a claymore. He stood six feet two inches tall and had a muscular build. His hair was worn short but was thick and wavy. His complexion was ruddy much like an outdoorsman's. He wore a black leather jacket with a red dragon emblazoned on the back, black jeans and tee shirt. He wore black biker boots with chains across the top at the ankles.

Ran Koh laughed which drew Akane's attention. Akane stared at the group her anger festering, a blazing aura around her. Her aura winked out when she saw her sister running up to the group. They turned and waved at the middle Tendo daughter then they all left surrounding Nabiki protectively. Akane watched them as they left her face showing her curiosity.

"It is so strange they have been waiting for Nabiki every day since last week, but she isn t a fighter I wonder why they do that." Yuka asked as she took a mouth full of her lunch.

Akane got up and raced after the group, her friends watched in stunned silence. Akane never left school in the middle of the day. They sat under the tree on the campus and watched while Akane disappeared in the same direction as the group.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group headed toward the bus stop with Nabiki to wait with her for the bus to show. They knew with Kuno back he might start to try and bribe Nabiki back into her old ways. Today he began to try, for at the bus stop waiting for her was a slightly burned Kuno. The Amazons drew their weapons and prepared to take him down but Ran Koh stopped them. They all glared at her, as Ran Koh stood in front of them her eyes a light with lavender fire. The Amazons cringed a little but still glared at her with anger.

"STOP!" Ran Koh blocked the Amazons as they stared angrily at her.

"Why did you stop us we can take him down easily?!" A young Amazon with black purple hair and very good Japanese growled to the white hair sorceress.

"I did this for your own protection! We all know that an Amazon can wipe the floor with that moron, but _do_ you really want to take the chance that _he_ might get in a lucky shot! Do you really want to taint your Amazon blood line with that moronic Neanderthal?" Ran Koh stared at the young warriors in front of her.

"Sorceress speak truth! I no going fight him!" Another Amazon with white hair told them.

The other Amazons looked to Ran Koh then to Kuno waiting for them at the bus stop an arrogant smile upon his lips and a confused daze in his eyes. They all cringed and took a step back. The warriors that were Japanese Amazons smiled and walked forward with Nabiki. The carnage was swift as Kuno attacked, when Nabiki got on her bus, the warriors left with a Kuno unconscious on the ground and one or two of their numbers just coming around. The Chinese Amazons were grateful that they were not one of them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane hid in a clump of bushes. Her jealously raging as she watched her sister mingle with the fighters. She could tell not all were martial artists but they were fighters just the same. She scowled when her eyes fell upon the redheaded man as he and Nabiki laughed together.

[I should be there I'm the martial artist! I should be part of that group!] Akane's thoughts were cut off when Kuno made his presence known to the group.

Akane watched as the Amazon's began to draw their many different types of weapons. She watched with surprise when Ran Koh stepped in front of the Chinese warrior women. She could not hear what was being said but it had an effect. The Amazons back down and the gajins in the group took Nabiki to the bus stop.

She watched with awe when Kuno tried to force Nabiki to take money and she refused. Her anger flared when she saw him draw his bokken and level it at her non-combatant sister. Her aura flared brightly as she prepared to run and protect her sister.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga, Ran Koh and the Amazons tensed as they sense danger nearby. They could tell the person was not very skilled but was strong enough to generate undeveloped ki. Ran Koh lowered her head and shook it in disgust.

"What is it sister are the demons back?" A dark red haired Amazon asked while she looked around getting ready for a fight.

"No *SIGH* sister it is just Nabiki's sister. The bully from the school, she must have followed us. I don't think she is happy with that moron." Ran Koh told them while pointing to Kuno who was fighting a losing battle.

"She could be a great fighter some day if she worked at it and learned to control her anger." Ran Koh conceded, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why not train her we could always use another fighter." The Amazons asked with a look of curiosity.

"She is not worth the effort, well at least not until she does something about her anger, as long as she refuses to contain her rage she is no good to us or anyone else." The Amazon nodded sagely at Ran Koh's assessment and turned their attention back to Nabiki and her group.

The group turned back and watched as the group of Japanese Amazons fought Kuno. Kuno's skill was amazing it was just a shame he was such a moron. He managed to take down two of the Amazons but the other four finally put him down. Erin who seemed to have many minor cuts helped Nabiki on the bus then turned to help his comrades with the injured.

Ran Koh and Ryoga walked forward and began to cast spells, the group watched with awe as the injuries healed rapidly. When the soul mates were done there was no sign of the cuts or contusions save for the damage to the clothes. They group turned to head home, and were confronted by a glowing Akane Tendo.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE! WHERE IS MY SISTER?" She screamed at the group her battle aura blazing around her.

"Well lass if ya were payin' attention ya would ha e seen her get on the bus." Erin told Akane with with his Irish brogue Japanese.

Akane turned to glare at the smug Irishman, she screamed in raged and charged Erin. Erin was to surprise and shocked to move when Akane pulled her mallet from hyperspace. Akane had nearly reached Erin screaming at him all the while.

"YOU BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" She never got the chance to use her mallet as it laid at her feet in four pieces.

Akane looked at her destroyed mallet, then back up at the group her rage boiling over. Her aura winked out when she faced two very angry Light Warriors glowing with a black cat shape aura. The group with them nervously took a step back.

"You are not to be here Miss Tendo. You have a restraining order against you until you start taking anger management classes. What happens in your sister's life is _not_ your concern unless she wants it to be." Ran Koh growled low her eyes narrowed slits.

"If you _ever_ attack one of my family again I will not stop at your mallet!" To accentuate her point she swiped at a tree a little over five feet away.

Akane was about to tell off the white hair girl until she heard a loud crashing sound she turned in time to see the tree collapse into four pieces that were cut clean through. She stumbled back her mouth opening and closing in silence. The group of warriors continued toward the 'Joketsuzoku Village' leaving a frozen Akane.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group was only five minutes from the complex when the Light Warriors of the group stopped. The others turned to look at them quizzically. The four Light Warriors took ready stances and those that used weapons drew them. The rest of the group followed the lead of the others and drew their weapons as well.

"What is it little sister? Tha crazy girl comin' at us again?" Erin asked taking a position next to Ran Koh.

"No it is them again, the soldiers of 'He Who Devours the Light', come on they're in the park!" The group headed toward the park, running past the Amazon complex.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Inside the complex Che Ri was sweeping by the front window of the restaurant getting it ready for the coming customers. She looked up and saw the small group of Amazons and Light Warriors as they ran past toward the park. She was about to shout angrily for the elders when she noticed the Light Warriors were glowing their team auras.

"ELDERS! COME QUICK THERE IS TROUBLE!" The three elders with Nodoka and Kasumi behind them rush into the restaurant.

Che Ri reported what she had seen and where the students were heading. They then called forth the other Amazons and headed out. They fell in behind the rest of the light warriors. The elders ran beside the other Light Warrior leaders questions flying.

"What has happened Alex?" Ku Lon asked their speed picking up as they raced toward the park.

"We Light Warriors felt the presence of the evil one in the park we thought Ran Koh and her group could handle it but they had sent us a message there were more of them then they first thought. The battle is raging and there were many innocents in the area." Alex explained quickly as the group entered the park.

"OH MY!" Kasumi cried, as she reached into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and called for Tofu and the other doctors, then she broke off and started too looked for wounded.

The group followed the sound of fighting and when they reach the center of the park, they saw their family and friends surrounded by black shapeless shadows. They worried that they could not fight shadows when one of the Amazon warriors sliced through her opponent causing it to dissolve, only to have two more take its place.

They saw Ryoga and La Si fighting back-to-back Ryoga using chi attacks and his cat fist. They also notice a little blur running in and around the _feet_ of the demons causing damage while the warriors fought them.

"Where's my daughter?" Nodoka cried looking around for Ran Koh with fear.

"There she is !" Samuel put a calming hand on her shoulder and pointed to above the group.

Ran Koh was floating over the group throwing her Chifire at groups of demons before they reached her friends. Nodoka smiled, then cast her own levitation spell and joined her daughter s chifire with her own glowing sword in one hand and ethereal fireballs in the other hand. Samuel and Alex transformed and joining them in trying to keep the on rushing army away from the fighters.

Tomas watched his brother with amazement, then scowled when he saw him head closer to Ran Koh. The new comers drew their weapons of choice, then joined the fight. The battle was fierce, and the fighters tried to watch for those too stupid to run and wanted to watch the fight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu, Derek, and Mirako ran into the park they headed toward the fighting when they heard Kasumi's voice calling to them. They veered toward the Tendo woman who was trying to treat the injuries of some of the passer byes that were caught in the onslaught. She filled them in telling them that some of the people were just standing and watching the fight. She explained they needed to be gotten out of there.

Tears streamed down Kasumi's face as dozens of bodies laid about near the fighting. Kasumi had many scratches on her arms and back, wounds she received when she was pulling the injured from the battlefield. Many of the bodies were of the dead.

"There is nothing we can do to make them leave Kasumi, they want to watch the fighting they will stay until they are killed, but maybe we can get some help. Hand me your phone." Derek told her while taking her phone.

He called a number and quickly told the other person on the other end what he needed. He then smiled and returned it to the young doctor in training. She looked at him with curiosity and he just smiled at her.

"I have connections in fairly high places." They returned to their work making their way through the park looking for the injured.

Sirens grew louder as they neared the park almost a dozen police cars pull up to the park with at least four officers leaving each car. The officer in charge a tall burly man for, Japanese was in control.

"Remember _DO NOT_ interfere with the fight just get the bystanders out of there! If you find any injured take them to the shelter house I will send the doctors there!" He then turned and the police followed him into the park.

They spread out and began moving the bystanders away from the raging battle. The burly lieutenant stared in awe of the fighters as he neared the battle. He was shaken out of his stupor when he heard his name being called.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Light Warriors could feel the battle going bad as soon as one demon was destroyed three more took its place. They knew they could not give up to many innocent lives were at stake. The Light warriors then received some good news.

{"Intensify the battle, we don't had to worry about the spectators any longer the police are getting them out of the area."} Ukyo telepathically told her teammates.

The warriors breathed a sigh of relief then doubled their efforts to fight the addition of Nodoka, the elders, and the remaining fighters from the Nekohanten had been a big help but the battle was still rough going.

The battle raged on when more bystanders began to show this time the press was with them. The Light Warriors knew they did not need this problem. The police were able to moved them to the exits but not before a camera man was injured and carried off by two policemen, and not before the battle was filmed for viewing.

Other warriors had begun moving into the area, to join the war finally got through the throng of spectators. A news reporter tried to corner a six feet two inch dark skinned gajin woman. She had short blonde hair cut in an army buzz cut. She was wearing an olive green tee shirt and camouflage pants. Her hands were covered in fingerless leather gloves and strapped to her back was a long sword. Her pale amber eyes glared in rage at the reporter who backed away from her. The reporter watched as she jumped over the ring of dwindling bystanders, drawing her sword she attacked a nearby demon that was trying to kill one of the spectators.

Ran Koh spotted a group of ten demons heading for the shelter house she could just make out that there were people in the structure. She also saw two policemen carrying a wounded cameraman toward the building. Her aura flared brightly as she knew she had to take out the demons quickly. Her golden white aura was soon enhanced by her purple and green one causing her to glow even brighter.

"RAPIDFIRE CHIFIRE!" The battle temporarily paused as demon and warrior alike turned to see the outcome.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"KIIMA! COME QUICKLY!" Calcoridan shouted as he turned from a musk warrior.

The Phoenix woman ran into the tent an angrily glared at the Musk soldier standing behind her commander. Calcoridan cleared his throat and glared angrily at the bird woman.

"Her Rbe has sent this soldier with news gather our fighters a demon incursion has been located. The Light Warriors are in battle in Nerima Park. We go to join the battle!" He turned from the warrior she stared first with shock then anger.

"You _mean_ we are to help them!" Kiima asked her voice low and gravelly as she pointed to the Musk soldier.

"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER WOMAN! YES, THAT IS WHY WE ARE HERE! NOW MOVE WE LEAVE IN TWO MINUTES!" Calcoridan spun his eyes flashing with the fires of rage.

Kiima stepped back fear passing quickly across her pretty face. She had never seen this side of Calcoridan. She bowed then turned and left. Calcoridan then turned to his guest with a small smile.

"Tell Prince Her Rbe we will meet him at the battle." The Musk soldier bowed then left an appreciative grin on his face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kiima and her troops arrived at the park with Her Rbe the rest of the Musk warriors twenty minutes behind them. Their eyes widen in shock at the multitude of the attacking demons. Calcoridan shook his head with great sadness.

"I was hoping that they were wrong, that this evil was not coming." He flew off toward the makeshift infirmary before Kiima and Her Rbe could ask for clarification.

"WING DAGGERS" (Dani: real name would be appreciated) Kiima shouted as she spread her wings wide then brought them forward.

Hundreds of small feather liked daggers flew from her wings and perforated a demon that was sneaking up on one of the fighters. The fighter turned and saw the demon as it dissolved. He then looked to Kiima and giving her a 'Thank You' smile and salute. He then ran off into the thick of battle.

Kiima started to direct her fighters into the fray. She then turned to Her Rbe who was no longer next to her. She turned around suddenly when an explosion erupted behind her. She spotted Her Rbe and below him several dead demons disappearing from view.

"AAARRRGGGG!" Kiima screamed as pain shot through her leg.

She looked down and saw a ragged gash on her leg oozing blood. She looked down and saw a very tall demon grinning at her as he took another swipe at her trying to tear her wings from her back. She moved quickly drawing her long sword from the scabbard on her hip. A vicious snarl on her face she flew straight at the demon her sword swinging forward. The demon lashed out at her in an attempt to slice her opened. Kiima was a little slow when dodging since her mind was concentrating on destroying her opponent. The blow she received only grazed her abdomen tearing through her tunic and drawing blood. She did not have time to think as the demon was preparing for another attack. Kiima began to glow with rage and swung her sword through the outstretched arm of the demon severing it completely.

The demon looked at where his arm use to be now a stump cut off at the elbow. His black putrid blood oozed slowly from the opening. The demon's eyes began to glow bright red with rage as he turned slashing out with his other hand to tear the innards out of the puny creature who would do this to him. Kiima was the last thing he saw as her sword sliced through his neck. His head fell from his body and rolled several feet away.

When it stopped rolling its red glowing eyes stared at Kiima. She looked down with disgust at the head sitting in the pool of black demon blood. She then turned to take on another challenger never seeing the hate in the dying eyes, never seeing them fade from bright red to dull black, nor did she bother to watch as the demon began to dissolve from view.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga slashed out slicing through a charging demon. The Neko-Ken sliced it into four pieces. La Si behind him fighting with her late mother's swords. They were twin long swords, with the blades hone to beyond razor sharpness. They shone brightly and were made of the finest steel. The blades were scrolled with roses. The hafts were made in an open lace weave with a three inch across polished rose quartz imbedded just above the cross bar of the handles. They were the last things her mother gave her before she died.

La Si slashed with her swords, remembering how her mother taught her to fight using the long and cumbersome swords. A small smile appeared on La Si's face as she felt her mother fighting with her. The slashing death that was La Si sped up as she cut a demon into thirds. Her swords glowed with the power of the training from School of the Sword of Light.

A small blur ran around the feet of the demons leaving behind howling demons with four gashes on their ankles. Ryoga smiled as he lashed out with the power of the Neko-ken, his golden white aura flaring around him adding to its strength. He ducked suddenly when a katana swung over his head he turned in time to see a ten-foot tall demon dissolve that was bearing down on him. He looked up and saw Nodoka as she smiled down at him, she shrugged slightly.

"I was in the neighborhood." Nodoka told him then turned and floated off.

He smiled at her as she left; he turned when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked into the dark blue eyes of his wife and they smiled lovingly at each other then charged into another group of demons.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun, Genma and Akane sat in front of their television watching the report of the war that had broken out at Nerima Park. The news crew was prevented from getting to close by the police as they also kept out the spectators. One news reporter cornered a young woman covered in blood. The group at the Tendo Dojo gasped when the reporter turned the woman around and began to ask Kasumi what was happening. Kasumi glared angrily at the woman something neither Soun nor Akane had ever seen her do.

"_How_ dare you! I am trying to save the lives of the innocent caught in the middle of this mess and _all_ you care about are your damn ratings! If it wasn't for the fact that I am a healer I would did this _TO_ you!" With that a small ball of yellow chi shot from Kasumi's bloodied hand and smashed into one of the cameras.

The broadcast went blank, and three martial artists stared at their TV with their mouths agape. When the second camera kicked in it showed Kasumi storming away carrying a basket of medical supplies she was taking to the infirmary in the park. The news reporter stared at her in shock, and disbelief.

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHH! My little girl is in danger!" Soun's tears flowed in torrents.

"AARRGGGRRROOOWWWFFFF!" Genma screamed as the curse took effect.

Akane just shook her head then ran upstairs. She returned a few moments later in her yellow gi. Soun stopped crying long enough to see his daughter as she tried to leave the house. Soun jumped up and blocked her path fear evident on his face.

"Wher...Where are you going daughter?" He asked her nervously.

"Where do you think daddy? I am a martial artist too and I won t let that pervert show me up in my own hometown!" Akane told him, her voice rising slightly as her anger grew.

"Aka...Akane dear I am afraid that even though you are a mar martial artist you are not skilled enough to fight demons." Soun told her, his voice cracking slightly.

Akane's aura began to grow, which caused Soun to shake a little more, but he was not going to lose another daughter. He dug deep and found his missing backbone. He then summoned his own technique. His demon head burst forth causing Akane's aura to wink out while she took a frighten step back.

"YOU WILL NOT GO, THAT IS FINAL! I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER CHILD! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT DEARLY!" Akane ran up the stairs fear in her eyes and tears streaming down her face.

Soun ended the demon head technique and deflated against the wall. He slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor his arms resting on his bent knees. He hung his head and cried. These were not his normal wailing tears but they were the tears from the wounded soul of a man whose family was falling apart and he could do nothing to stop it. He knew that if Akane snuck out there was nothing he could do to either stop or punish her. His sobbing increased and his body shook uncontrollably.

Genma watched his friend and knew these tears were real. He slowly walked up to Soun and sat down next to him. He took his lost friend into his arms and let him cried upon his furry shoulder. Genma gently patted the man's back trying to make comforting sounds that came out sounding like grunts and growls. His attention was drawn to the television when the reporter began to give an account of a massive blast. Soun and Genma rose, they went and sat in front of the television.

"AKANE COME DOWN HERE NOW! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" There was no sound from above then the men heard Akane stomping down the stairs to Soun's great relief.

She entered the family room to find her father with red puffy eyes staring transfixed at the TV. He motioned her over and pointed to what was happening on the TV. Akane stomped over and stared blankly at the set, but she could not ignore what was happening hundreds of demons were fighting with the warriors under Ranma's command.

"Hmpft! Big deal I could do that, I am a mar..." Akane's proclamation trailed off when a figure passed in front of the TV screen.

Akane gasped when she spotted a bird woman with short white hair and white wings trimmed in black. Her mind quickly raced back to the figurine she bought some time back at the Amazon Emporium. She was brought back to reality when she saw Ranma on the TV surrounded by demons ten feet deep. She watched in awe as the white hair sorceress defended herself.

She stared transfixed as Ranm...Ran Koh rose from the ground and began to spin, her arms an 'X' across her chest. The spinning increased in speed causing a wind to build around the young woman. Akane licked her lips as sweat rolled down her face while she watched the scene. Genma and Soun gulp at the power being wielded by Genma's son.

A ring of fire suddenly appeared beneath Ran Koh keeping the demons from getting to close. Ran Koh sped up her spinning even faster causing the fire to begin to rise and be pulled into the tornado of wind around the martial artist. Soon Ran Koh was encased in a fifteen foot high tornado of fire that spun even faster. The three watching suddenly jumped when a shout could be heard from the TV.

"FIRE STORM RING!" Ran Koh shouted startling everyone around her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Inside the raging storm Ran Koh's fists snap out hitting the sides of the fiery tornado. The pillar of fire shot out away from her liked a blooming flower. The flames spread out in a ring of fire extending fifteen feet or more from its center. The demons that were still trying to get to Ran Koh soon began screaming as the magical ethereal fire consumed them.

Ran Koh stared at the result of her magic, she then turned and flew toward another group of demons. She stopped short when she saw as a small army entered the fray and began to worry that they were not able to cope with fighting demons. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder ready to slash her attacker to shreds.

"It is alright they are my men they have been trained to fight the un-fightable." Her Rbe told her then flew off to join his soldiers.

She watched him leave, when her danger sense went off madly. She dodged to her left, escaping having her stomach tore open. She flared her combined aura and let loose with one of her most deadly attacks.

"LIGHT WARRIOR CHIFIRE COMBO!" It was her normal chifire blast but when she combined it with her Light Warrior chi its power tripled.

A twelve foot demon disintegrated as well as three of his friends who were standing behind him. A sly smiled appeared on her lovely face as she flew off to join another battle.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Sera, was enjoying himself with his new Neko-ken power he was destroying as many of the demons as the Light Warriors. He was leading the army of cats that had mastered the Neko-ken. There was not many but the twenty he had were doing a great job. They wove in and out of the demons and warriors doing a slash and run attack while the demons were fighting an ally. This distracted the demon allowing his opponent the upper hand and the demons demise. Sera on the other hand just came right out and attacked the demons. At ten months he was at his full two hundred and forty pounds and unlike most tigers his age and size it was all rock hard muscle, A benefit of being with the Light Warriors.

Sera had killed another demon when he heard the scream of a child, it sounded like a very young child. He roared out his command to continue to fight, as he disappeared to find the child. He headed for a grove of trees, near the battle, when he entered the hackles on his back stood up. He could smell death in this grove.

He blended in with his surroundings and slunk toward the screaming child. He entered the small clearing in the center and saw very little of the remains of the bodies of a family strewn around the area. They looked as if they had been eaten. He then spotted the demons as they fought over the last human a young girl of three. The two demons each had a hold of one of her arms. Sera watched as they were literally trying to pull her apart.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" The demons turned at the sound of an angry tiger, and then smiled hungrily when Sera stepped into the clearing.

Their smiles did not last long as before they could even moved he blurred into motion, they did not even have time to scream as their bodies fell to pieces on the ground and began to dissolve. The little girl fell from the height of twelve feet to land safely on the back of Sera. She grabbed his neck and held on as he took off out of the grove. She was the only survivor of a family of six. When they exited the trees, the little girl cried out at the multitude of destruction and the number of the demons around her. Sera called for aid from not only his army of felines to help protect the little girl but to his momma Ran Koh and poppa Ryoga.

(l(l(l)l)l)

{POPPA RYOGA COME HELP QUICK!} Sera called to his poppa seeing him and La Si close by.

Ryoga looked around for Sera and spotted him, he saw something on the large tiger's back but could not make out what it was. He then noticed the other cats defending Sera and keeping the demons from him. He grabbed La Si's arm and pulled her toward his friend. They fought through the demons quickly creating a corridor for themselves. When they reach the crouching tiger his tail twitching menacingly, he froze and just stared. He came to when La Si bumped into him, as she did not expect him to stop.

She looked at what he was staring at, her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide with shock. There in front of her clinging to Sera's neck as if she let go she would die was the little girl. The child was covered in the black blood of the demons as well as human blood. La Si ran over and gently removed the child from Sera; the little girl began to scream and tried to latch back onto Sera. La Si talked quietly to the baby and tried to sooth her terror. The little girl looked up and saw La Si smiling gently down at her, the little girl then lunged at La Si's neck and held on for all she was worth.

"Stay here La Si, Sera is going to take me to where he found her; the cats will stay and guard you and the little girl. See if you can get her to tell you her name." La Si nodded and watched her husband as he disappeared into the woods his hand on Sera's back to keep from getting lost.

La Si turned one of her glowing swords in her hand and swung out with it decapitating a demon that got through the army of cats. The little girl screamed and buried her face in La Si's neck her warm tears gently washing La Si's skin. La Si got in a ready stance holding the girl tightly in one arm and one of her long swords in the other. She then waited for the return of her husband.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga entered the clearing and lost his lunch at the edge of the clearing. When he was able he followed Sera to the bodies. There was nothing much left. Their identities would have to come from the little girl. The clearing was soaked in human blood and demon blood from when Sera killed the demons. There was nothing left of the family to bury as the demons had eaten them all.

Ryoga bowed his head his tears falling for the loss of innocent lives, he gave a quick prayer to the Kami-sama to take the family to eternal peace. Then he turned to head back to his wife. The little girl was his top priority now. Sera started to lead Ryoga out of the clearing when Ryoga kicked something. He stopped afraid to look down fearing it was a body part, but he called up his courage and looked. What he saw was a blood-covered wallet. Ryoga removed one of his never-ending bandanas, reached down, and picked up the wallet with it. He then wiped as much of the gore off he could. He opened it and saw a picture of the family that died here and information about the father. He wrapped the wallet in the bandana and put it into hyperspace storage then took a hold of Sera and headed back to the fighting. He and Sera exited the grove of trees in time to see a group of ten demons overpower his wife and the cats.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Morboshi-sensei hurried to the Joketsuzoku Village, he entered the main facility, but the restaurant and Emporium were empty and locked up tight. He then left and headed next door to the apartment building. He knocked on the door, which opened since it was not shut tightly.

"Hello? Anybody home? Nic...Nice tiger it's just me Morb...Morboshi-san!" He entered at the lack of response and headed for the war room.

He went to the war room then turned on the TV. He changed the channel to the news to find out if there was anything new and watched with awe as Ran Koh unleashed her tornado attack on the demons around her. Nguyen sat down; he stared transfixed at the TV. He watched but did not watch. His mind drifted back to the day he took the task to help the Light Warriors.

(o)(o) Flashback (o)(o)

The elders and Ran Koh walked into the apartment complex Nguyen Morboshi right behind them. He looked around and smiled at how nice the place looked. The main floor was brightly painted and very clean. Ryoga led the teacher to the common room that they had turned, into their war room.

Ran Koh soon joined them wearing her red Chinese silk shirt and black pants with the ties at the ankles and kung-fu slippers. She took a seat at the table and motioned for her teacher to do the same. Ryoga disappeared but came back quickly wearing his sleeveless yellow shirt, brown pants with the leather ties going from his knees to his ankles and wearing a pair of kung-fu slippers. He was also carrying a tray with a pot of tea and several cups.

Morboshi-san turned to offer to help Ryoga with the tray when he screamed and jumped on the table and scampered across to hide behind Ran Koh. He peeked out at Ryoga standing next to a fully-grown tiger that had the two teenagers' kitten riding its back. Morboshi pointed a shaking finger at the big cat but could not seem to say anything.

"It is alright Morboshi-sensei, Sera is our friend. He guards the apartment from my father and Mr. Tendo. He is also the co-commander with Golden Blue of the feline part of our army." Ran Koh told the teacher.

Morboshi looked at her dubiously then sat down in the chair next to her. To Ran Koh's amusement he sat rather closely. La Si joined the group carrying another tray with more tea and cups plus a plate of cookies. She set hers down then took Ryoga's as he came up behind her. The two lovers then sat and waited.

"Well I guess we should start with, 'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!'" Morboshi-sensei asked a little excitedly.

The teacher stiffened when he felt the tiger start to sniff his feet. Ran Koh, Ryoga and La Si began to giggle. Morboshi nearly had a stroke when Sera placed his head in the teachers lap then nudges his hand. The teacher slowly put his hand on the tiger s head trembling enough to rattle the cups on the table. Sera started to purr loudly as the instructor began to scratch behind the big cats ears.

"Aaaww! Isn t that nice Sera likes you Morboshi-sensei!" Ryoga told the frighten teacher with a chuckle.

"We will begin when the leader of the scholastic portion of our team arrives. He will tell you what your duties will be and decide when you can begin." The young white hair sorceress told the teacher, who just sat with glazed eyes while petting the tiger.

"AAARRGGG!" Morboshi screamed as he became as stiff as a board.

Cali watching Sera getting all the attention jumped from the back of the big tiger onto the shoulder of Morboshi-san, eliciting the scream from the teacher. The little kitten then licked the teacher's ear and began to purr. The three students could do nothing because they were laughing to hard to help the poor teacher.

"You know, they can t help me if they die of a coronary before I get to meet them!" The group turned to the back door to face the visitor.

A tall but slightly bent over man in an oversize trench coat and fedora hat that cast his face in shadows stood there. He stepped into the room and caught the flying Cali who decided she wanted to be with her old friend for a while. The man began to pet the little kitten he was cradling in his arms.

"Morboshi-sensei this is Calcoridan-san he led sch..sc..smart people." La Si told him the frustration evident in her face.

"I understand Lace, he heads the _scholastic_ team." Morboshi told her emphasizing the word she could not find.

"S.c.h.o.l.a.s.t.i.c, .stic, scholastic!" She repeats the word finally pronouncing completely with a smile on her face.

"Very good, Lace, you keep that up and you will be speaking Japanese fluently." Morboshi-sensei praised his young student, who blushed lightly at the compliment.

Morboshi then turned his attention to the gentleman in charge of the scholars for this group of warriors. He still could not believe what they had been telling him, but if there was a chance they were right he wanted to be there helping anyway he could. If his knowledge was, what they needed then he planned to give it to them.

"Tell me Morboshi-san do you believe in the myths you study?" Calcoridan asked the teacher suddenly.

"We...well I am not sure. I think they may have had a basis in fact at one time but most can be explained away as superstition, or facts blown out of proportion to make the story more exciting. Why?" The teacher asked the man still wearing the coat and hat, while playing with the kitten.

Morboshi noticed a slight claw shape to the man's hand but dismissed it as a pair of gloves. There was a small voice in the back of his mind asking him was that really what it was or was that what he wanted it to be. Nguyen stamped that idea down and buried it under a pile of facts.

"What do you know of the Phoenix Morboshi-san." Calcoridan asked him while he gently ruffled the kitten's fur who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"That is the fire bird that is believed to rise from its own ashes at its death." Morboshi told the man staring at his hand while he played with Cali.

"Well actually Morboshi-san only our king, Saffron can rise from his death as he is a demi-god. The rest of us die like you humans after a very long life." Calcoridan told him.

Calcoridan then gave Cali to Ryoga and he removed his hat and coat. Morboshi Nguyen stared mouth agape at the six foot two inches tall birdman in front of him. He gulped when Calcoridan flapped his black wings with gold piping and then stretched them out to a full twenty feet span.

"Aaahh! That is better, Ran Koh I hate wearing that coat, but I thank you for it. It allows me to move among the humans and learn; sometimes people see things they don't know they see. I had gathered much information about the demons that have started to show up." He told the sorceress with a wry smile.

"Y..Y..you h..have w..wings!" Morboshi-sensei stuttered out at Calcoridan.

"Yes all of _my_ people do. We are the Phoenix people of Phoenix Mountain." He told the nervous schoolteacher.

Bu..But you have _wings_! Moroboshi-san could not seem to get past the fact the man in front of him had wings.

"If this is going to bother you to work with me, you do not need to." The birdman told him, his golden eyes narrowing at the teacher.

Morboshi stared at the birdman then the words he was telling him reached his mind. Morboshi jumped to his feet dislodging a purring Sera, who growled with a pouting expression (Dani: ok as much as a tiger could pout). Moroboshi s eyes widened with excitement.

"NO! No, I want to help; I know I can be of assistance. I would consider it an honor to work with you and to learn more about you and your people." Morboshi Nguyen told Calcoridan as he bowed deeply to the birdman.

(o)(o) End Flashback (o)(o)

Nguyen sat at the table in the war room a small smile on his face. That was the start of a great new friendship for him. He and Calcoridan worked great together. It was a shame it was only the two of them on the scholars team though. Oh well he was sure more would come eventually.

Nguyen looked back at the television to see Kasumi Tendo as she told off the reporter then blasted the camera. He chuckled when they turned on their spare camera to watch the young Tendo woman walk away carrying a basket of supplies. Morboshi got up turned off the TV, then left the building making sure to lock it up tight. He then headed toward Nerima Park. He thought he knew where Kasumi and the other medical teams would be, he might be able to help bind wounds or make the wounded more comfortable. As he headed off, he passed a drug store and paused. He then ran in and headed for the first aid section. He took as much of the gauze bandages and tape they had along with antiseptic spray and ointments. He then took it to the check out who stared at him with confusion. Nguyen pointed to the TV playing the fight.

"I am gathering supplies for the wounded." He told the cashier.

"Then allow me to help the effort it is no charge." Nguyen turned to see an old man of sixty behind him a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you sir." Nguyen smiled and bowed to the man then took up the many bags of medical supplies.

"Tell those Warriors to come to me for whatever supplies they will need. If I can help by supplying the medical needs it will be my pleasure." Nguyen bowed again and with a nod headed for Nerima Park.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A twelve-foot demon stood in the middle of the path its blood red tongue darting out licking its blistered mucus encrusted lips. Its eyes flashing bright red as it stood waiting for the three victims heading straight for it. Its screams were ripped from its once hungry mouth as a dozen or more yellow spotted bandanas attached themselves to different parts of its body. The demon charged forward its clawed hand rose to slash the puny humans to pieces.

"SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" A ball of greenish yellow chi slammed into the demon dissolving it to nothing but a puddle of thick black sludge.

"Husband not good, if depression come back!" La Si called to her husband worry passing through her dark blue eyes.

"I will be fine when we get the little girl to safety, La Si." Ryoga told her trying to alleviate her fears and his.

Ryoga could feel the depression and rage building and he didn t want to live liked that anymore he was happy in his new life. He would not allow it what would Ran Koh do if this were happening to her. She would use the extra power it gave her to defeat the demons. Ryoga knew he could control his depression maybe for right now though the Shi Shi Houkou Dan was what this battle needed. The gasp from his wife brought him from his thoughts, in front of the little party was a group of ten demons all over ten feet tall. The little party stopped about thirty feet from the demon war party. Ryoga began to glow a color he thought he would never see again. His anger and rage built to heights he did not know they could when he heard the frighten crying of the child La Si was holding. The demons smiled hungrily at the little group, they then began to look at Ryoga with confusion. They felt his rage build but they had never seen a puny human glow like that before. The demons had not even had time to yell when a shout rang out across the park, and only Ran Koh and Ku Lon understood the significance.

"PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKU DAN!" A pillar of yellowish green chi headed skyward, black light mingled with it.

The pillar then descended and impacted with the ten demons who stood with their mouths agape. Several were smart enough too move before the awesome power of Ryoga's attack reached them. The only problem was they had not gotten very far.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"WING DAGGERS!" Kiima let loose with the dagger liked feathers from her wings taking down one of the escaping demons.

Another escaping demon met face to face with Ly Me and Mi Nte, the two musk warriors used their chi glowing blades and dissect the demon leaving only a puddle of slime behind. The last escaping demon came face to face with its worst nightmare.

Nodoka floated several feet off the ground in front of the demon her eyes blazing with blue fire. Her red kimono flapped gently in the breeze. She was the picture of a delicate china doll. Well she would have been if it was not for the fact she was carrying a katana that was glowing with a blue fire. The demon stared at the warrior mother; it lashed out at her trying to cut her in half.

She dodged out of the demons reach, and then quickly brought her katana down on its extended arm. The demon howled in pain. It had never felt such pain before. The sword sliced through it again leaving a large gash across the demon's stomach eliciting another scream of pain. The demon tried to heal the painful wound but nothing was happening. The demon looked up at the laughing sorceress warrior confusion and rage running through its mind.

"It is a special spell my daughter and I thought up, pretty effective is it not. It is a spell of fire and ice. I think it will be very helpful when dealing with your leaders." Nodoka told the demon as she brought her blade of glowing blue fire/ice in a smooth arc through the neck of the demon, decapitating it.

Nodoka watched as the demon began to dissolve then turned and floated into another group of demons that were trying to reach the shelter house where the innocent bystanders and warriors who had injuries were being tended to.

"DRAGON ICE!" The magic spell of Samuel came forth, and a series of ice daggers sliced through one of the demons.

Nodoka then saw a large battle spatula slice through another of the demons leaving it in two pieces on the ground. Nodoka tried to warn the young leader of the dragon sect as a demon loomed up behind her. Before she even opened her mouth, the demon was perforated with twelve arrows glowing an orange-yellow.

Nodoka not wanting to miss the fun joined the two dragon leaders and the Shaman in ending the threat that this group of demons was to the makeshift medical room. The battle only lasted for about five minutes. as the shaman took down another demon, Samuel cast another spell.

"LIGHTENING BLAST!" A pillar of lightening five inches around shot from his hand and electrocuted another demon.

As the other to combatants, Nodoka and Ukyo using their enchanted weapons sliced through the demons. This left the demons to dissolve on the ground around them. Soon all that was left was a large puddle of demon. The fighters bowed to each other then turned and charged into another fray.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Her Rbe led his warriors into battle from the air his soldiers cheering as they swarmed a large contingent of demons that materialized behind the fighting Light Warriors. The Musk warriors showed why they were one of the most feared fighters in their area. The Musk once an enemy of the Phoenix and the Amazons now fought side by side with them because the threat that was now coming threatened them all. The Musk used a combination of martial arts and magical weaponry, that was laced with chi. Their swords sliced through the blackness that was the demons like a hot knife through cold butter. When they finished there were several wounded Musk soldiers being taken to the shelter house to have their wounds tended, but none were serious. The demons however did not fair, as well since there was none left. Her Rbe led his army onward into the main battle. He smiled as he watched the white hair sorceress take out fifteen with a tornado of fire.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Daniel and Erin fought back to back slashing at demons while trying to keep from being overrun. Both fighters were covered in demon blood as it mingled with their own. Erin had a scratch from a demon that traveled down the right side of his face. He could tell it would leave a nice scar. Daniel had several deep gashes on his arm and one across his chest. The demons surged forward to overrun the fighters.

A large golden ball of fire landed in the group of demons they were fighting. They looked around when they saw no one they looked up and saluted the prince of the Musk as he fired off another golden ball of chi at the demons trying to surge forward. The two warriors charged through the demons as warriors from outside that circle surged inward hacking as they went. The demons fell to the swift blades of the fighters under Daniel as he fought with a sword in each hand. He paused a moment as a shadow flew over him. He looked up and saw Ran Koh as she zeroed in on another group of demons. He was soon brought back to the battle when a demon tried to gut him. The only thing preventing this was Erin's swift action and razor sharp claymore.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The battle raged, and the Light Warriors fought what seemed to be a never ending supply of demons. The local police were busy keeping the bystanders moving and taking any injured to the shelter where medical help awaited. The police with the help of Doctor Tofu and Doctor Takashi had the ambulances from the local hospitals removing the seriously injured victims from the other side of the park. They did this under the protection of the Phoenix warriors.

A limousine pulled up at the entrance to the park and Tomoko Kyoshi stepped out the Takashi men behind him. The three men drew their swords then the elder Takashi turned to his friend with a wry smile.

"I guess you will get your information now Kyoshi, get to that shelter house you can help with the wounded. I will get the Light Warriors there after the battle." Kyoshi nodded, then ran through the park toward the shelter, helping wounded people to the makeshift medical facility as he went.

Keitaro watched him and smiled, his friend was always too good hearted for politics. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a camera crew near the entrance filming them. He turned and joined his sons in the battle. Their swords glowing brightly as that was the secret of their school.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Takashi men headed into battle going toward the shelter house. They knew that the demons consider the wounded there easy prey. They were watching the newscast when Ran Koh put a stop to a group of them heading for it. The Takashi fighters had decided they would protect the shelter house while the other warriors fought the incursion. The three men planted themselves in a line in the path to the makeshift medical station, the sons occasionally branching into the woods on either side to look for demons sneaking forward through them. Their swords were glowing brightly. They did not have long to wait for excitement.

They heard breaking branches in the trees to the right of them, Keitaro nodded to his eldest son, and both he and his brother headed into the woods while Keitaro guarded the main path from other demons. Keitaro and his sons were correct the noise in the woods was a distraction as he watched three demons barrel down the path toward the shelter house.

Keitaro took a defensive stance and brought his sword glowing dark yellow in front of himself. The demons paused at the power being displayed but decided it was not enough to stop them and they charge Keitaro. Keitaro smiled as the demons continued on their journey to meet their demise. He could hear his sons fighting in the woods to his right knowing they were stopping the ones trying to sneak through undergrowth.

"Let us show this evil that a Takashi blade is the deadliest!" Keitaro turned when he heard the familiar voice of his youngest daughter as stood behind him, her sword glowed a bluish-yellow.

He smiled at her and nodded as the two ran forward to meet their enemy. They swing at the led demon their chi enhanced blades slicing through its extended arms. The demon paused and looked down at the stumps that were its arms. It then stared in shock, as the arms had not grown back as they should. The Takashi patriarch and his daughter then lashed out dissecting the demon into three parts. They moved on as their first victim dissolved. The other to demons surge forward rage glowing brightly in their eyes. Keitaro and Mirako charged forward to meet them. The demons charged more cautious then their leader and dodge the swipes from the glowing Takashi weapons. The demons figured on tiring out their opponents and then devouring the powerful warriors.

Keitaro wanted to end the stalemate he could see his daughter was tiring, as she had not been keeping up with her training. He would have to fix that. Keitaro stepped up the power he was feeding to his weapon. The sword not only glowed brighter but the chi enhancement extended the reach of the weapon another three feet. Mirako tried to followed suit but it had been so long since she had practice she could not manage the extra power.

The demons sensed her weakening and they charged the young doctor. Mirako backed up but tripped on a tree root in the dirt path. She fell back with a shout of surprise, her katana flying from her grasp. She watched in terror as the two demons converged on her, her father trying to reach her before they could harm her. Mirako realized that even if her father stopped one of them he could not stop the other.

"MIRAKO!" Keitaro shouted as he tried to get to his daughter.

"SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" Keitaro and Mirako watched in fascination as a yellow-green ball of light encompassed a demon.

They watch as the demon was obliterated from existence. Keitaro snapped out of his awe as the last demon tried to decapitate him, he just managed to dodge by ducking under the swipe. He then twisted his body and slashed upward with his glowing sword removing the arm of the demon. Still slicing with the sword, he turned again completing his arc and brought the sword through the body of the demon. He watched with satisfaction as the demon dissolved into a puddle of thick black liquid.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hayashi and Hiroshi headed into the woods listening for their target. The swords they carried were glowing brightly. They heard a tree limb snap and they split up to circle around their target to pin it between them. The men picked up quiet whispers; they had not realized the demons could communicate with each other. They slowly closed in on the attackers when they finally were able to attack they were in shock.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Takashi sons burst through the last of the trees that blocked their view of the on coming demons. With their swords glowing, they crashed through the trees, ready to slice through their target. When they saw what they had been stalking, they quickly turned so their blades missed the frighten reporter and her cameraman. Hayashi seethed with anger stormed up to the woman, rage burning in his blue eyes.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!_ Are you nuts woman we're fighting a war here we don't' need you and your cameraman getting in our way!" He continued on the reporter now in an element she could understand lashed back.

"My viewers have a right to know what is going on! I have every right to be here!" She snarled back at the older Takashi.

"They have the right to see you cause the death of innocent people just so you could further your career." The woman whirled to face the other Takashi brother rage and shock on her face.

"Because of you we have left our father guarding the only path to the wounded, because we thought _YOU_ and your lackey were demons!" Hiroshi continued as he pulled out a cell phone.

He talked quickly and a few minutes later several police burst through the trees and surround the reporter and her cameraman. The Takashi men glared at the reporter, who even though she was very nervous did not allow these men to see it.

"These officers will lead you out of the park I would advise you not to try this again because the next time it may not be one of the warriors you run into." Hiroshi told her.

"MIRAKO!" The two men turned at the cry then back to the police.

"GET THIS TRASH OUT OF HERE! If anything happens to my sister _woman_ you better not be in Japan when this is over!" Hayashi told them as he turned and ran toward the shout his younger brother close behind.

The reporter tried to follow but the police blocked her way. She tried to push past them but they forced her and the cameraman back through the trees the way they came in, leading them to a park exit. One of the officers pulled out his cell phone and called for reinforcements to strengthen the parameters of the battle area.

(l(l(l)l)l)

La Si ran past her husband to the Takashi doctor and helped her to her feet. She smiled at the young newlywed as she picked up her dropped sword. Her father ran up and took her in a big bear hug, which she tried to squirm free of.

"DDDAAAADDD! I am alright, come on you re embarrassing me!" She whined to her over protective father.

The four warriors turned to the sounds of running feet and saw Mirako's two brothers burst through the trees worry etched on their faces. When they saw the demon remains and their father clutching their sister they thought the worse and ran to their sister checking her for wounds.

"I am alright, thanks to Ryoga!" She told them directing their attention to the Tiger Sect leader.

It was then that they also notice something was wrong with the warrior; his eyes were full of rage, depression, and pain. La Si moved next to her husband and tried to get him to let go of something he was carrying. They were surprised they had not seen it before.

"Come husband she fine now with doctor!" La Si tried to reassure him, he looked down at his wife then back up to the Takashi Clansmen.

Mirako stepped forward, Ryoga turned and glared at her. She paused for an instant then moved closer. She tried to ignore Ryoga's rage, as he seemed to be directing it towards her. She knew he would not hurt her but it was unsettling. La Si talked soothingly to her husband and gently pried his firm grip from what he was carrying.

Mirako took it from him and the Takashi men gasped when they saw as Mirako sat down with a small child in her arms. The child looked to Mirako then back to Ryoga. She cried out in fear and reached for the Tiger Sect leader in an effort to return to him. Mirako talked quietly to the child belaying her fears.

"It is alright child he will stay right there. My name is Mirako and if it is alright I just want to see that you're not hurt." The little girl looked to the doctor then back to Ryoga who nodded to her and smiled his fangs showing slightly.

Mirako turned her full attention to the little girl pressing some pressure points rendering the child unconscious. Ryoga lunged for the child he was stopped by his wife. When she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

"Is alright Airen, was sleep pressure point." Mirako smiled at the young girl's knowledge as she continued to examine the child.

"Where did you find her?" Keitaro asked wanting information and trying to distract the warrior from his daughter.

Ryoga told them what happen and how Sera heard the commotion and was the one who led them to the little girl. The tiger stepped from behind his master and inched closer to Mirako and the little girl. Sera's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Mirako looked up at the tiger, she leaned slightly forward and with a wry grin whispered to the big cat.

"Don't you give me that look young man or I will tell your mother!" Sera's eyes open wide with surprise as he looked from the child to the smiling face of his momma's aunt.

"She doesn t have any physical injuries although she is in shock. I will take her to the shelter house and we will look after her there. My father and brothers are guarding the path from the demons they seemed to be trying to get to the wounded." Mirako told Ryoga as he helped her stand with the little girl.

She turned to head toward the shelter house when the little girl cried out in her sleep, her voice full of fear and reached instinctively toward Ryoga and La Si. Ryoga started to head toward her when his wife stepped in front of him and shook her head. She walked up to the child and took one her out stretched hands in hers. She leaned down and kissed the tiny appendage then looked up at the little girl.

"#Little one is ok. Nice doctor lady take care till La Si and husband come get, ok?#" La Si whispered in the sleeping little girl s ear a whimper escaping her lips as she latches onto Mirako.

Ryoga watched as Ran Koh's aunt and the little girl disappeared, his depression still flowed about his body. He jumped when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He turned and faced his wife worry adorning her beautiful face. He took her into a tight embrace and sighed deeply into her neck. Keitaro turned to his sons for information on their search as well to give the young couple a few minutes.

"What about the demons in the woods?" He asked drawing Ryoga and La Si's attention.

"They weren't, it was a stupid reporter and her cameraman. Luckily we had a cell phone Hiroshi used it to call the police that had been keeping the civilians out of the fighting. They sent a half dozen or so police to lead them out of the area." Hayashi told his father with disgust.

"The problem is we are not going to be able to keep this quiet now. Ryoga you and the other sect leaders will half to talk with Kyoshi Tomoko after this battle. I will bring him to your apartment building after we _win_ this battle." The elder Takashi told the Tiger leader who nodded.

Ryoga turned to head back to the fighting giving one last glance over his shoulder in the direction Mirako had gone with the little girl. He then headed back to the fighting his wife and Sera close behind him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The battle raged while Soun, Genma and Akane watch spellbound to the television. Akane fuming that she was not there defending the idiots that where standing around and watching. In her mind, she finally turned all the arguments her father gave her earlier to the fact that he did not believe her capable of helping. Akane rose and left the family room for the dojo. Soun and Genma stared after her confusion and curiosity written on their faces.

They followed the youngest Tendo out to the training hall and watched as she rummaged through the weapons cabinet. Genma watching in disgust that a Master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts would even had a weapons closet let alone teach weapon use. They backed up a step when Akane pulled free what she was looking for and swung a razor sharp katana in an arch as she spun and faced her father and Genma.

"I am going to join the fighting and you can t stop me!" She snarled at the shock on the faces of the fathers.

"Daughter you _can t_! Their weapons are magically enhanced you saw them glowing! You need a special weapon to fight those things." Soun tried desperately to convince his rash young daughter.

Akane just snorted and pushed past them. She was gone before they could stop her. The two men looked where Akane was before turning to each other. Soun started crying and Genma was not able to moved fast enough to avoid the inevitable.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGUUURRRRFFFFF!" Genma-Panda was kneeling on the floor panting heavily as the change finished.

[I knew I shouldn't have changed back to human. Well at least I am not passing out any longer. The damage I received from Ranma must have healed enough.] Genma-Panda thought and he collapses onto this stomach still gasping for air.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane exited her front gate only to be confronted by the one person she did not want to see at this time. She took a ready stance and began to glow a dark angry red. Her battle aura caused her long hair to flutter and move as if it had a life of its own.

"Ah my tigress! You have finally blessed the eyes of this humble samurai with your ferrous beauty. You hast come to thank me personally for guarding you from the evils in Nerima!" He ranted not noticing her slow movement toward him his hand on his heart and his bokken high above his head.

"Do mine eyes deceive me that my tigress hath taken up the sword to honor her love for the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. Come to me my beauty and together we will fight our love bonding us for..OOOF!" Akane spun and kicked knocking Kuno into the wall of the Tendo compound.

She watched as he slowly slid down the wall his dazed eyes closing in unconscious bliss. She smiled as she turned from the moronic kendoist and headed toward Nerima Park. As she ran through the streets, her aura brightened with the expectations of showing everyone she was just as good as that pervert Ranma. When Akane reached the park, her path was blocked by the local police.

"LET ME THROUGH I AM HERE TO FIGHT! I AM A MARTIAL ARTIST!" She screamed at the police barricade.

"Sorry missy no can do we have strict orders to _let no one else in_! It is too dangerous. The officer smirked at the warrior wanna-bee.

Akane fumed but she was not going to let these morons stop her from showing up that perverted baka. She pushed her way back through the crowd; she knew a way into the park. She headed back the way she came then climbed down the embankment by the bridge that crossed the canal. Once down by the canal she followed it back toward the park and to the dam that kept the small lake in the park. She climbed back up the embankment and came face to face with a twelve-foot demon he smiled down at her saliva dripping from his sharp jagged teeth as he ran his tongue over them in a hungry manor. Akane gulped and tried to take a step back only to find herself still at the edge of the embankment. She steeled her courage and swung her katana at the demon. Without the magical or chi enhancements, her sword lodges in the demons arm.

The demon cried out in pain and jerked his wounded arm back pulling the sword from Akane's grasp. It ripped the sword from its arm and Akane's eyes widen with fear and shock as the wound healed instantly. The demon lunged toward the frozen girl who snapped to in time to duck a swipe by the monstrosity before her. However since she was so close to the embankment's edge she slipped and fell back down to land unceremoniously in the canal. The demon jumped from above with every intension of landing on the slowly rising girl.

Akane looked up her mouth open in a silent scream. She turned and covered her eyes as a golden white ball impacted with the demon above her. She watched as the demon dissolved into a black oozing mass that rained down onto her. She looked up in rage at her savior.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A pair of gold eyes watched from a small bush as Akane climbed up the embankment. It stared curiously, as she came face to face with a twelve-foot demon. The eyes widened as they watched as the short fight ensued. The bush rustled as a small calico cat dashed away toward her momma nearby.

{MOMMA! MOMMA! THAT MEAN LADY IS HERE AND IN TROUBLE!} Ran Koh looked quickly around as she spotted Cali as she ran toward her.

She flew toward the kitten going low to the ground and scooped the little animal up in her arms. Ran Koh's danger sense went off and she rolled quickly to the side just missing a claw strike to her back. She fired off a chifire blast at the sneaky demon, and then watched as it dissolved into a black pool of demon blood.

She flew in the direction given by her little friend. She arrived in time to see Akane duck a swipe by the large demon then fell down the embankment. She watched as Akane slowly tried to rise. Ran Koh saw the demon as it jumped from the embankment toward the still dazed Anything Goes heir. Ran Koh glowed golden white and shot off a blast of magical chi at the demon causing it to dissolve all over the youngest Tendo. She turned to leave when Akane shouted at her.

"HOW DARE YOU! I COULD HAD HANDLED IT! I AM TRAINED JUST LIKED THE REST OF YOU!" She screamed at a floating Ran Koh.

"You are trained to break bricks and beat up school boys who don't know how to fight. This is a life and death battle. The last thing we need is you running around getting in the way. Because I am here, dealing with your interference, innocents could be dying. Go home miss Tendo you are not needed or wanted." With a wave of her hand several policemen showed up and began to escort Akane out of the area.

Akane watched the sorceress fly away back toward the battle. She pushed one of the police officers away from her and tried to go after the leader of the Tiger Sect only to find another officer in front of her with a baton and pair of handcuffs.

"Don't make us have to arrest you miss, now please turn and head back from where you came." The officer was over six feet tall with short cropped hair.

Akane believed she could take him even though he was very powerful looking. She glared angrily at him and took her ready stance. The officer looked down at her with narrowing eyes. When he busted out laughing, Akane's rage grew and her battle aura formed a bright red corona around her.

[How dare he laugh at me!] Raced through Akane's mind as she reached out and her mallet formed in her hand.

She raised the mallet ready to strike when a loud *CRACK* was heard and Akane cried out in pain. She dropped her mallet and whirled to find her father standing there a wood bokken in his hands and a look of anger, pity and disgust on his face.

"I am sorry officer; I will take care of my daughter." It had been a long time since Soun had taken responsibility for the action of his children, but attacking an officer doing his duty was not how his children were raised.

Akane glared at her father as he took her arm and led her away. She tried to pull free but was unable to break his iron grip. She stopped struggling when Soun shook her roughly causing Akane to stumble slightly. She then realized where she got her physical strength. Soun dragged Akane home, while Akane stared at him in awe and fear as she realized another thing she inherited from her father, as he was surrounded by a dark red aura. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Chapter Ten

Ran Koh shook her head as she turned and scanned the scene before her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the demons numbers slowly diminish, then grow again. She looked for where they were entering her world but could not see it. She looked down and smiled lovingly as Cali joined the other cats.

{Bye momma! I go fight with Sera!} The kitten disappeared in the underbrush.

Ran Koh began to head back toward the fighting when she sensed a presence, no two; one was pure evil she watched the other Light Warriors as they shuddered as they felt the evil also. She instinctively knew it was 'He Who Devours the Light'. He was reaching out to either help his minions or maybe open another portal to allow more to enter her world.

She had no time to think on this as the other presence demanded to be acknowledged by her. Her eyes widen as she recognized the presence as one she felt was taken from her to soon. As someone she thought she would never see again. She located a semi isolated area where she could communicate with this entity. She headed to an island toward the center of the lake, when she reached it she lightly touched down facing the fighting she took a lotus position and began her meditations.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Daniel watched as Ran Koh's eyes widen with surprise then saw as she looked around for something or someone. His face watched with curiosity as she headed for a small island in the center of the lake. He knew she was not a coward her fighting proved that, something else must be happening. Something he wanted in on.

The problem was how to get to the center of the lake. He looked around and saw Ran Koh's mother watching her daughter a slight scowl on her face. He quickly headed toward the floating woman. To Nodoka's luck Daniel sliced through a demon trying to sneak up on the new sorceress. She turned and looked down at the leader of the warriors.

"Takashi-san can you get to that island. Ran Koh may need help!" Nodoka looked at the man an eyebrow arching over her crystal blue eyes.

"You think something is wrong?" Nodoka scowled down at him then looked with worry toward the island.

"I feel something is happening! She would never leave the battle with so many innocents depending on her!" Daniel watched as a small proud smile adorned her lips.

Nodoka nodded and got behind the warrior she struggled to lift him. She lifted him only a few inches off the ground and the two headed for the island. Several times Daniel's feet ended in the water but he never said anything. His eyes were on the approaching island. When Nodoka set him down she landed next to him and the two headed toward the center of the island where they had seen Ran Koh head.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A helicopter flew from Tokyo toward Nerima Park onboard the Newscaster of CNN Tokyo division. She readied her microphone as the whirlybird came to a stationary hover above the fighting. The woman stared down her eyes wide with shock. She was not expecting this kind of destruction nor did she believe the culprits were demons as the reports indicated.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is horrendous in Nerima Park. This is Torja Moribishi, live with the battle at Nerima Park. I am not ashamed to say that I am glad to be out of the reach of those hideous creatures. To this reporter if it wasn't for those brave warriors many innocent lives would be lost. I am told there is a make shift trauma room on the far north side of the park and the way to this haven for the wounded is guarded by three kendo masters.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would not have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes. The enemies these warriors are fighting are definitely demonic. As I watch many of the warriors seemed to be magical in nature. I can see...MY GOD! The warriors even have cats fighting these things and it seems there is a tiger leading the cat brigade. These look like ordinary cats but they seemed to have some kind of strange power. They are able to inflict massive damage to the demons without being anywhere near them.

"There are several warriors flying..whoa watch it Saketiro! Ladies and gentleman a white and golden griffin the size of a horse just flew by us with a black man riding its back. Both are shooting energy of white gold. Mesagi get the camera on them." A short man with black hair adjusted his grip on the camera and aimed it at the griffin.

The helicopter veered suddenly as a ball of copper red energy shot up directly in its path. The riders watched as the energy arced then descended into a mass of demons. It hit dead center and expanded outward taking many of the demons with it. Mesagi followed the path of the blast recording it all for the CNN's audience.

The reporter tapped the arm of the cameraman and pointed to an area near a grove a trees. Mesagi followed where she pointed with the camera bringing the scene into focus. The cameraman gulped as he watched the slaughter unfold before him through the camera lens.

"It is awful ladies and gentlemen the super cats have been surrounded by thirty or forty demons. The circle surrounding the animals is three or four demons thick. The cats are isolated from the other warriors with no hope of rescue. They however intend to take down as many of the demons as they can.

"The tiger and leader of the cats seems to be defending a small kitten, yes this is verified by my cameraman as he watches through the zoom lens. Even this kitten seems more powerful than any normal cat. It is a shame these valiant fighters will not live to fight...wait what's that noise?" Torja looked around and drew her cameraman's attention to a dozen flocks of birds heading for the cats.

"You won t believe this ladies and gentlemen but it looks as if the Calvary has begun to arrive. There are at least ten maybe more, flocks of birds converging on the area. There are birds of every kind and they are heading to where the demons have cornered the super cats. The birds have started dive bombing attacks, but aren t really doing much damage it is almost as if they were trying to stall for time." The reporter and pilot watched shock evident on their faces.

"TORJA! LOOK!" Mesagi tapped her shoulder as he pointed to the entrance of the park, his camera recording all.

"MY KAMI-SAMA!" She exclaimed as she turned to face the direction Mesagi pointed.

"Ladies and gentlemen I think this reporter has just changed her mind on the intelligence of animals. As you can see, stray dogs with cat jockeys are heading toward the area of the super cats. This is fantas..OH MY! Ladies and gentlemen, stay in your homes it seems some of the wild animals in the forest around Tokyo has decided to join the fight. It seems they wish to protect their homes also." The three watched as the animals converged on the demons surrounding the cats.

The reporter just had Mesagi keep the camera on the animals while she gave commentary on the other battles around her. She was sweating as Saketiro dodged again to avoid another blast this one black and silver impacting with a solid black. Torja held onto a railing in order to keep from falling out of the chopper her body dripping with perspiration.

"Ladies and gentlemen the battle does not look good. It seems for each of the demons killed four more show up. The warriors seem to be having a hard time keeping up and from here it looks like they are tiring. Oh my, the animals have broken the line of demons and the super cats have escaped.

"It seems the sheer number of animals over ran the demons enough to break a hole in the circle of demons to allow them to get through. Ladies and gentlemen a white golden glow has appeared on the small island in the middle of the lake. Two men are floating out toward the lake one surrounded by a black silver light the other a red copper one. Saketiro follow LOOK OUT!" The woman screamed as a black ball of energy hit the copter knocking it back toward the grove of trees where the cats just escaped.

The helicopter landed hard on the ground and skidded into the outer rim of the trees. The propellers melted and twisted. Smoke was rising from the engines and groans could be heard from inside the down airship. A group of demons headed toward the copter their red eyes glowing brightly. Their mouths hanging open and sizzling saliva drooled down their faces. The demons sniffed the air and smiled hungrily at the smell of human blood.

Their progression stopped when a pack of fifty mongrel dogs blocked them on the back of the lead dog was a small calico kitten its eyes glowing red with anticipation. The demons laughed and charged the dogs only to have the lead demon stop short with claw marks across its chest. The other demons watched, as their temporary leader's blood slowly oozed out of his body. The demon looked to the animals in front of him only to have the kitten slash out at him again this time four tiny but painful claw marks appeared across the lead demon's face.

The demon roared out in rage and lashed out to the kitten only to find its arm severed and laying on the ground his stump sealed preventing him from regenerating the missing limb. The other demons looked to the side to see a Golden Blue alley cat his eyes glowing yellow and his mouth pulled back into a snarl.

With the attention of the demons toward Golden Blue the dogs attacked, Cali jumping from the dog and run through the legs of the demons slashing at their lower legs keeping them off balance. Golden Blue and the other Neko-ken alley cats charged with the dogs. The battle was bloody but for the demons as the Neko-ken cats protected the dogs while tearing the demons apart and keeping them away from their leader.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Sera with the aid of some of the wild animals charged the helicopter. Sera looked back at his army to make sure they were all still ok then with his powerful Neko claws tore open the copter. The three inside were unconscious and blood covered everything. The animal rescuers had not noticed the red light on the camera as the lens pointed at them. Nor did they seem to care that their rescue of the victims of the crash was being broadcast across the CNN network world wide. Sera started by pulling out the female. Her face red with blood from a gash on her forehead and her legs at odd angles.

Sera handed her to the bear behind him who placed the woman gently on the back of an over sized gray wolf. Sera then pulled out the cameraman his arm broken and his legs looked and moved like jelly. Sera growled and the bear nodded as he loaded Mesagi onto another large wolf.

The last person in the chopper was stuck Sera tried to pull him loose but he would not budge and the smoke was getting stronger. Sera knew the flying thing was about to go up in fire and they needed to get this man out. The bear came forward and between the bear pulling on the pilot's chair and Sera pulling on the pilot by his collar.

The two animals working together got the pilot out and he was the worst of all of them. His face was bloodied from crashing into the copter's windshield and there was a large amount of blood coming from his abdomen. Once outside the bear put the pilot gently on Sera's back. Sera let loose with a roar and he and the wolves and bear disappeared toward the medical facility.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" The cats heard the call of their friend they and the dogs broke from their battle to follow.

They led the demons toward the helicopter and as they quickly passed the chopper with the demons behind them. The helicopter finally exploded taking five of the ten demons with them. The camera filmed the passing cats on dogs, and the demons giving the home viewers their first real glance at hell. Then the broadcast went black at the explosion.

The remaining five received damage from the debris thus weakening them. The remaining five demons were soon left as puddles of demon ooze as the cats and dogs attack them to finish the fight. The animals watched their eyes filled with the horror of the battle and the pain of the losses of life going on around them. The cats and dogs then took off after their leader to run interference and protect the injured people they were taking to the medical team. The bear led the three slow moving, living transporters. Their way was soon impeded by the appearance of a lone demon, its mouth watering at the smell of the blood from the news crew. The black bear stood on its hind legs and stood as tall as the eleven-foot demon.

The bear lashed out at the demon but it dodged and slashed back catching the bear s upper arm. The bear roared in pain and tried to dodge another swipe from the demon. This time the damage was done to his back leaving four bleeding slash marks. The bear collapsed and struggled to rise to its feet knowing it must protect the others.

The demon stood over the bear its tongue moving over its lips in anticipation of the feast it was about to partake of. Its razor sharp claw rose above its head for the killing blow. The bear waited knowing it had failed, and it would not be able to help defend its world from the evil it had been sensing. The bear kept waiting struggling to rise but the deathblow never came, only the scream of pain from the demon standing next to it.

The bear turned its head to see three humans with glowing swords standing behind the demon. The demon's claw laid on the ground turning to black sludge. The faces of the men looking liked demons themselves in the yellow-bluish glow of their weapons. Standing behind one of the men a small calico kitten and behind the kitten a woman and six men with litters.

The bear put down its head; it did succeed in keeping the wounded humans safe until others had come for them. The bear slowly closed its eyes knowing it was not a priority but happy to go knowing its presence was worthwhile. The sound of caterwauling caused the bear to open its eyes. It looked into the calico face of Cali who continued to cry while licking the nose of the dying bear.

The bear's head jerked when it felt the gentle touch of the female human as she applied a salve and bandages to his wounds. There was no fear from the woman as if she knew instinctively the bear would not hurt her. The bear lowered his head to the ground knowing it was a waste of needed supplies. The woman summoned the two young warriors who carried the bear toward the shelter, the little kitten clung to his chest. The bear closed his eyes as unconsciousness over took him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazon elders and their warriors used three thousand years of techniques fighting an enemy they had never engaged before. The only thing keeping them alive was the training with the Light Warriors. Those with magical abilities had given the Amazons the edge they would not normally have against demons. In addition, the training in the Japanese tribe of weapons and chi use had saved the lives of three of the non-magical fighters. Che Ri and Cy Sin being two of them.

Fighting nearby Xian Pu was smashing a demon with her chi-enhanced bonari, even though she was a sorceress she still relied on her martial arts, but a fireball once in a while did not hurt. She fought next to the shamans from the United States their mystical powers complimenting her sorcery. The roar of Sera caught Xian Pu's attention. She did not understand the big cat but she knew something bad was happening.

Xian Pu turned and headed toward the sound of the cat her elders watching with slight scowls. She ignored them and continued on knowing her cousins would be devastated if something happened to the tiger. Behind her one of the Shaman watched her leave. He turned to continue the fight believing the purple hair girl a coward when he shuddered and his eyes glazed over slightly. He was soon lying on the ground as one of his brothers pushed him out of the way of a demon strike.

The roar of the tiger called to him, he felt the power of the tiger. It pulled him toward it, he now felt guilty thinking the warrior woman a coward. His eyes widen as he saw through the big cat's eyes as it rescued the crew of the helicopter. He saw the large black bear and shuddered again as the bear also was one of his totem. He rose and followed behind the retreating form of Xian Pu, Ku Lon's eyebrow raised in surprise.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Xian Pu and Don arrived in time to see the people and the bear being taken to the medical shelter. Xian Pu breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sera, as he followed behind them. She took off after the tiger just wanting to make sure he was safe. Don watched her a slight smile on his face then followed her.

When they arrived at the shelter, they saw the news crew being tended and ambulances waiting to take them to the hospital. The warrior woman and Indian warrior looked for the animals for which they were worried. The laughter of a child drew their attention. They turned and saw a small little girl cuddling Cali while huddling close to the bear.

The bear had its big paw wrapped protectively around the little girl. As growl escaped the bear directed at a man. Xian Pu recognized him as the government official. The two warriors stepped forward, the Amazon bending down to inspect the tiger, as did the shaman. Xian Pu's eyebrow rose with curiosity. She was ignored while the Shaman began to examine the bear.

Kyoshi Tomoko scowled as the bear allowed the gajins to tend to him. The Shaman smiled at him and continued with his examination. Xian Pu came up next to the shaman, after having Sera push her toward the bear. Xian Pu realized the tiger wanted her to heal the bear, she was unsure but Sera's insistence wore her down.

Xian Pu knelt next to the bear her one hand glowed a soft purplish pink. She reached for the bear only to have the tan skinned hand of the shaman wrap around her wrist in a tight vise like grip. She turned to see the Indian holding her wrist but looking at the bear, his other hand stroking its fur softly.

"Xian Pu can heal! Let Xian Pu go!" She told the man next to her who looked up at her and shook his head.

Xian Pu stared into the black orbs looking at her and could feel herself getting lost in their depths. The shaman was just about Xian Pu's height but an inch or two taller. His black hair fell down to his waist and was in a tight braid. He was wearing a white tee shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of black leather biker boots. He had a muscular build and carried a staff of white ash. The staff was six feet long and had the carvings of a bear, tiger, hawk, deer, trout, wolf and owl on it.

"No! He is part of many of our totem, magic would not heal him properly, and it would destroy our link to him." The Shaman told her glad he knew Japanese.

"Xian Pu no understand..ah?" She looked down to the bear and saw the pain glowing in its eyes.

"Don Morning Star." Don replied curtly while he turned his attention to the work at hand.

Don let go of her hand, he then reached into one of his many pouches and pulled out a small amount of the contents. Xian Pu watched her eyes alight with curiosity. The Shaman next pulled a small bowl from another pouch and placed the herbs and spices into it. Xian Pu gasped when the man pulled a large ornate hunting dagger from the sheath at his waist and cut the palm of his hand. She watched while he let the blood drip into the mixture. Xian Pu looked down when she felt a nudge and saw Sera's head peeking around her watching the Shaman closely. To the warrior maiden it was almost liked Sera were telling the man what he needed to do. Sera then pushed Xian Pu's hand toward the Indian, she grasping what the tiger wanted.

Xian Pu pulled her dagger from her hip slicing her palm as the man next to her had done and allowed her blood to drip into the mixture. Don snapped his head up and stared in shock at the Amazon before him. His mouth opened at the small smile on her beautiful blushing face.

"Sera want Xian Pu help, Xian Pu trust cousin Ran Koh and Ryoga's tiger." The Shaman finally noticed the tiger's head poking around the girl s side.

"Do you realize what you have done?" The Shaman asked her his eyes wide.

"Xian Pu help bear who help us fight evil." She told him with a shrug of her strong slender shoulders.

"But in order for the potion to work now we must mingle blood, we must become blood brother and sister. This would link us forever not only to each other but to the bear as well." Xian Pu stared at him confusion on her face.

Then the light of understanding glowed in her beautiful red violet eyes. She smiled as she reached her bloody hand out and grasped the bleeding hand of Don. Their blood mingled and the power within the two of them transferred between them. Both felt slightly dizzy as the two of them glowed with a purplish pink and light green light. Don tried to pull his hand free before the rite went too far, but his eyes widen at the grip of steel that held him.

=I Xian Pu daughter of the Amazon's, Warrior in battle and heart..!= She began the Amazon rite of blood bonding in Chinese Don looked on not understanding.

Xian Pu smiled when she heard a voice that was old and raspy translate the rite. She watched as the Shaman before her stared his eyes widening so much the Amazon feared his eyes would fall out. Her grip tightened as he tried to pull free.

"I Xian Pu daughter of the Amazon's, Warrior in battle and heart..!" The small group all turned to face Ku Lon balancing on her cane all turn but Xian Pu.

=Have joined my blood to Don Morning Star to make us stronger and unite our people with this blood oath!= Xian Pu paused to allow Ku Lon to translate for those who were listening with surprise on their faces.

"Have joined my blood to Don Morning Star to make us stronger and unite our people with this blood oath!" Ku Lon smiled at her great granddaughter as she realized the child was summoning the power of the blood into this new union.

=I give the word of my warrior's soul and heart to aid Don Morning Star and his people with all my power and strength!= Xian Pu stopped this time not just for Ku Lon's translation but for his response.

"I give the word of my warrior's soul and heart to aid Don Morning Star and his people with all my power and strength!" Ku Lon completed and then looked into the eyes of the shaman and waited.

Don stared at the old woman with confusion, his eyes were then drawn to the girl, who's hand had his in a grip of pure steel. He saw the expectation in her eyes, the longing, and the loneliness. He realized he saw himself in her red-violet eyes and with that realization, he now knew he wanted this also. With his free hand, he picked up the cup where their blood mixed with the herbs and spices. He then forced it down the bear's throat.

He then took the paw of the bear and laid it over his and Xian Pu's clasped hand. Sera stepped forward and placed his paw on top of the bears. While Cali and the little girl watching with curious eyes. Don then placed his free hand on top of Sera's paw and looked deeply into Xian Pu's eyes a small smile on his lips.

"I Don Morning Star, Shaman of the Navaho, accept the blood oath of Xian Pu of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. I accept her as a warrior and my equal. I accept her strength and her aid when in times of need. I accept her as my blood bonded and add to her strength the power of my strongest totems the bear and the tiger. I Don Morning Star, Shaman of the Navaho, offer to her all my power and strength. With the power of the totems I claim Xian Pu as my blood bonded and with my entire warrior's soul I give to her my blood oath!" Ku Lon fell from her staff but Xian Pu never noticed, her mouth hanging open as she stared at the man before her.

The death cries of the dying demons in the background mixing with the warrior's battle cries as the sounds of battle raged. The glow that surrounded the two warriors had grown to encompass the bear and tiger. The little girl giggled as the auras tickled her nose slightly as tendrils of the mixing colors shot out from time to time. Cali tried to catch the tendrils while having fun playing with the little girl and the dancing lights.

Don leaned forward and kissed Xian Pu's open lips gently then took his hand from the top of Sera's paw and reached into a hidden pocket. He then pulled out a deerskin bundle. He had trouble opening the bundle. Then a pair of aged hands took the bundle from him and opened it before her granddaughter and Don.

With great reverence, Ku Lon unwrapped the bundle. Her eyes widened when two pendants fell from the cloth. They were on chains of thirty-six inch pewter and one had a three inch across yellow cat s eye in the center of the pewter medallion of the sun. The other was a three inch opal in a pewter medallion of the moon. She handed them to Don who took the sun medallion in his hand and nodded that Ku Lon should give to Xian Pu the moon medallion.

"I am the power of the sun, the strength that lights our way, the power that warms our hearts. I give of myself to you for all to see. I seal this blood bond with my blood, my heart, and my soul." Don with the help of Ku Lon put the sun pendant around the neck of Xian Pu.

=I am the mystery of the moon, the soul behind the power of the sun. I give of myself to you for all to see. I seal this blood oath with my blood, my heart and my soul.= While Xian Pu placed the moon pendant around Don's neck with Ku Lon s help as the elder translated her perfect Chinese.

"I am the mystery of the moon, the soul behind the power of the sun. I give of myself to you for all to see. I seal this blood oath with my blood, my heart, and my soul." Ku Lon looked at the two, she stepped back quickly when the moon pendant fell to rest on the neck of Don.

The two warriors glowed brighter then the sun. The light caused everyone in the shelter finally, to notice the small group. When the light faded, the two warriors were standing and the bear was completely healed. The bear and Sera stood protectively next to Xian Pu and Don. Mirako walked up to the bear examining his missing wounds. She turned to the warriors Xian Pu shrugged and Don smiled.

"The bear was a part of my totem it was my responsibility to heal him." He told the doctor his hands resting lightly on Xian Pu's shoulder.

"Enough talk son-in-law! We have a battle to win." Don jumped at the sound of the ancient voice behind him.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at the old woman standing behind Xian Pu. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow and wry smile on her face. He then looked to Xian Pu whose face was the epitome of confusion. She looked to her blood bonded then back at her great grandmother with narrowing eyes.

"What great grandmother mean? Don no beat Xian Pu!" A purplish pink aura formed around the young Amazon.

"BWHAHAHAHA! Children, children, children *SIGH*! When an elder takes part in a blood bond, _any_ part, it is tantamount to a marriage ceremony. You and Don are now man and wife! Go on granddaughter ask him! The fact the two of you exchanged the pendants made it a marriage by his tribes point of view as well. Am I correct _son-in-law_!" Ku Lon turned to the young Shaman, who looked down at his feet with a sad look.

"Is true!" Xian Pu asked there was no anger in her voice more a cross between happiness and surprise.

"Yes it is true. When I saw in your eyes that we were kindred spirits, and that one of my more powerful totems was pushing you toward me..I took the blood rite to its highest level. You re not mad are you?" Don pointed toward Sera then looked at Xian Pu.

"No Xian Pu no mad, but we need talk later!" He smiled at her as he took her hands and kissed them.

"Come children we must go!" Ku Lon hopped away on her staff the two warriors and a menagerie of animals behind them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kiima swooped down her glowing long sword cutting threw the neck of a demon. The head fell to the ground and its black blood spurted up like a small geyser. She smiled as she looked at her chi-enhanced sword a nice trick from the humans. She spun looking for another demon when a white and gold glow caught her attention.

She flew toward one of her warriors slicing through a demons outstretched arm. That nearly tore the soldier's wings from his back. The warrior spun quickly his sword slashing out only to hit the sword of his commanding officer. Kiima smiled evilly at the soldier.

"Shiog, good swing you've been practicing!" The statement caused the young warrior to blush.

"I am heading for that island something is happening and a Phoenix warrior should be present. Tell Kirjin where I am." She then turned and headed for the golden white glow.

As she neared the island, she saw the other two magical Light Warriors as they headed for the same island. She quickly flew toward the island. She flew high to stay out of the reach of the demons as she went. As she followed Alex and Samuel she noticed the lakes blue water was now black with the blood of demons. The surface was overflowing with dead koi.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Her Rbe was flying over the group of Amazons, giving them needed air support. The new magic users showing their proficiency, at learning new techniques whether it was magic or martial arts. Her Rbe was brought out of his contemplative study of the Amazons when a fireball exploded behind him. He turned to see a twenty-foot demon burning like a bonfire. He turned to see one of the elders a smile on her face.

She waved him toward her. He looked quickly around for any danger and flew in to land next to her. He looked around as the Amazons surround him and the elder in a protective ring. Usually Her Rbe would never show respect to any Amazon but since he had high hopes of winning the white hair sorceress, he bowed to the ancient warrior.

"What can I do for you honored elder?" Ku Lon raised a suspicious eyebrow at the prince of the Musk.

"I need you to take me to that island in the middle of the lake there is something going on and I feel the presence of an Amazon elder and the Musk prince will be needed." Ku Lon said the last part to appeal to the prince's pride and vanity.

"Agreed!" Her Rbe stated as he turned toward the lake to see the glow.

He turned and took the old woman around her waist and left the protective circle of Joketsuzoku warriors. They watched for only seconds as their elder disappeared in the distance with the Musk ruler. Their attention was then drawn to a new influx of demons.

Xian Pu watched as her great grandmother vanished in the horizon worry on her face. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned to see her blood bonded by her side. He then pointed and she turned and watched as the leader of the shamans stood transfixed. Xian Pu looked to Don who smiled.

"Richard is asking one of his totems if he may be him to see what is happening on the island. If the totem agrees his spirit will inhabit the body of the totem while its spirit will be housed in Richard." The shaman told her as she listened with keen interest.

"Then Xian Pu protect!" She headed toward the shaman leader only to have Don stop her.

"That is not necessary Xian Pu the other shaman will protect him as well as his totem." She turned to see the shaman as he started to glow and the others close ranks around him.

The other shaman warriors kept the demons away and Xian Pu began to direct her warriors to help them. The fight continued the warriors could hear the call of the animals as they fought to stop the demons. She smiled when the bear roared and the tiger answered.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka and Daniel walked quickly through the trees toward the center of the island. They entered a small clearing and saw as Ran Koh knelt, her arms outstretched with a white golden glow about her. Nodoka started to move toward her child when Daniel stopped her.

"She is doing something we best wait till she is done." Daniel told her unsure as to how he knew.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned. Nodoka looked behind her when she saw Daniel turn. Daniel scowled as Samuel and Alex came through the trees. He started to move to block them but this time Nodoka stopped him. He then noticed they were glowing as well. Alex glowed with a coppery red while Samuel glowed with a silver black. The non-Light Warriors watched as the other two magic users took a kneeling position to the left and right of Ran Koh. Their backed facing each other, the three of them made a triangle. Their glowing auras slowly merging in the opening between them.

Daniel turned his swords drawn when Kiima walked through the trees her sword ready for battle. Daniel lowered his weapons as she did hers. Her eyes widened as she watched the three magical Light Warriors. Their attention was broken again from the Light warriors as Ku Lon and Her Rbe joined the growing party. Ku Lon went to stand by Nodoka and watched the scene in front of her. She raised an eyebrow as she sensed a presence but could not find it. She looked around the clearing and spied a small squirrel sitting in a tree watching intently. The presence was familiar but she could not place it.

A gasp from Nodoka drew her attention back toward the Light Warriors. Ku Lon's eyes widened as the three warriors rose from the ground and hovered four feet off of it. Ku Lon watched as they started to spin clockwise then counter-clockwise. She noticed the Tao symbols on their foreheads beginning to glow. A bright light toward their mid-section drew Ku Lon's interest as she stared at the pendants. Each with a glowing Tao symbol and the stone pulsed the three set of colors for each team of Light Warriors. The spectators watched as the light growing in between the warriors began to spiral and twist. They then watched as it grew in height shooting toward the sky. When it was above the trees, the beam split off into six shafts of the three colors twisted liked rope.

"Nodoka take me to the top of the trees hurry!" Ku Lon demanded as she had yet to learn the levitation spell.

Nodoka complied, grabbed a hold of her cousin, and cast the spell to levitate them over the trees. The other two fliers followed suit with Daniel hitching a ride with Kiima. The group reached the top of the trees and watched where the light beams headed.

They gasped as the beams each hit a spot surrounding the fighting. Ku Lon cast a spell and then focused her vision on one of the spots. She gasped and nearly dropped her staff. The others looked to her some with confusion others with worry.

"What do you see old woman!" Daniel asked only to get smacked by a staff on top of his head.

"Show respect to your elders boy! Nodoka do your second sight spell hurry!" She commanded the Japanese woman Nodoka blushed with embarrassment.

"I am not very good with that spell, cousin but I will try." Nodoka cast the spell then looked at where Ku Lon was directing.

"By the Kami!" She gasped holding tightly to her cousin in fear.

"What do you see?" Kiima asked; angry she did not know magic.

"I see six black portals. The shafts of light are forcing them close the problem is that demons are still coming through them." Nodoka told the group with a shudder.

"We need to get some magic users to those sites and help by forcing the demons back through the portal." Ku Lon told them not sure how they were to do that.

The little squirrel sat high on top of one of the trees, its eyes focusing on the shafts of light. The eyes of the squirrel showed human intelligence, suddenly became empty and the little creature disappeared down into the trees.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Richard's blank gaze suddenly became clearer, he jumped to his feet and headed from the other Shaman fighters toward one of the nearby Light Warriors. His fellow mystics watched him, and then followed close behind. Xian Pu staying close to her blood bonded. Richard ran up to Rufino and Msu Tsu who were glowing their teams colors. Richard lashed out with his staff at a demon the mystic powers encased within destroying the demon with the powers of nature and of his totem.

Rufino turned to see the Shaman and his team heading toward him and Msu Tsu he tapped his partner's shoulder and they dashed away quickly other warriors stepping in to take their place.

"LIGHT WARRIORS COME QUICKLY!" Richard knew the Light Warriors were the quickest way to get the magic users to where they were needed.

"What do you need Shaman?" Rufino asked as he and Msu Tsu approached a little out of breath.

"You need to get the other Light Warriors to get the magic users to those six points of light." Richard told them gasping for breath.

The two Light Warriors turn to see the auras of their leaders hitting six locations in powerful blasts. They then turn back to the Shaman as he was catching his breath he told them what he saw and heard. Rufino and Msu Tsu relaying everything he told them to the other Light Warriors.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group on the island prepared to leave; Nodoka insisting she stay with her child to protect the three Light Warriors from harm. Ku Lon agreed and just as Nodoka handed Ku Lon to Her Rbe the Musk prince pointed with surprise.

"LOOK THE MAGES THEIR ON THE MOVE!" The group turned and saw that not only the mages but all the magic users.

"How did they know? The Light Warriors here could not have told them!" Ku Lon spoke with surprise that was a hard thing to do to a woman of her age.

The group watched as the magic users on the main land of the park split up and moved toward the beams of light coming from Samuel, Ran Koh and Alex. Ku Lon watched as the shaman joined the groups. Each group once in place began to bombard the beams with magic. Some shot fireballs others use lightning. Ice magic was used as well. The Shamans used their mystic powers and links with the spirit world. Nodoka and Ku Lon watched as the spirits with the aid of the magic users pushed the demons trying to come through the portals back into them. The magic users were being protected by the remaining Light Warriors. They protected the ones below them. Nodoka telling the others what affect the magic users were having on the portals.

"The magic users and Shamans are winning! With them keeping, the demons inside the portals the Light Warriors below are able to close the portals. They are shrinking, 'He Who Devours the Light' must be very powerful if in this weakened state he can open six portals to the demon world." Nodoka told those around her, tears streaming down her face as the danger her child was in became a realization.

"The portals are almost closed." The little group watched in awe when suddenly an explosion of light, lights up the park at each portal site.

When the lights faded, the magic users were slightly stunned as the beams were gone. The magic users turned and disappeared back into the battle to finish off the remaining demons.

The group on the island landed to find the three Light Warriors standing on shaky legs. Ran Koh leaned against Samuel. Daniel glared at the shaman wizard. Samuel saw this and smiled as his grip on Ran Koh tightened. There was a loud screech and the group looked up to see a white and golden griffin flying over head. The griffin landed and transformed to Megan O'Riley. As with all Light Warriors that changed to animals she was fully dressed. It was a gift given them when they were selected by the monks. She walked up to her leaders concern on her face. They smiled at her and waved away her concern.

"How is it going Megan?" Alex asked leaning against Ran Koh and Samuel.

"Since the portals be close and the demons no longer comin' through em we ere able to clean em up quickly." She replied in her Irish brogue Japanese.

"Good, we are going to need a ride back to the park Megan can you carry the three of us?" Samuel asked barely able to stand.

"Yes I can but you and Alex will need to convert to your normal forms you ere a wee bit heavier as magic users. I will take you three back to the apartment complex then return to the battle." She told them as she started to change.

"No, Megan take us to the battle we need to help finish up the demons!" Ran Koh told her new friend.

"No dear! Megan is correct the three of you are in no shape to fight." Nodoka told her daughter as she stepped forward.

"Megan please take, them to the apartment building I will come with you and tend them. This way I am sure they won t try to sneak out." Nodoka looked at the three magic users her sword in her hand.

They climbed on Megan's back. Nodoka cast a spell of levitation and the five of them set off toward the Joketsuzoku Village. The rest of the group watched them leave with shaking heads and smirked.

"Well let's go get us some of those demons before they're all gone." Daniel told them his gaze following Megan and the magic users.

Kiima picked him up while Her Rbe took Ku Lon and they return to the battle. The fight lasted for another four hours and finished well past midnight. With the portals, shut down it seemed the communication between the demons and 'He Who Devours the Light' was gone. The demons seemed less organized and easier to get rid of. When the battle was finally over and with the help of the local police the tired warriors slip out of the park. They snuck passed the reporters and headed for their homes around the Chinese Amazons. The police setting up a protective perimeter around the area but they stay hidden so as not to draw attention to the area.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga, La Si and Cali entered the facilities for the injured. Ryoga looked around but did not see what he was looking for. He went up to Dr. Derek Cassia. Ryoga spun him around his eyes flashing with rage.

"Where is she?" He snarled in the doctor s face.

"Husband please, no hurt doctor." La Si said as she grabbed her husband s arm.

"It s alright Lace, he is just worried. Ryoga the little girl went home with Kasumi. Then Tofu and Mirako went to the hospital with some of the more badly injured. I am here helping get the mildly injured ready to go home." La Si and Dr. Cassia watched as relief washed over the Light Warrior leader.

"I am sorry Doc, it is just..that..I!" Cassia put his hand on Ryoga's shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"It s alright son, it must have been hard when you found her. She is going to need a lot of help! She will have many emotional scars to heal. I believe Kasumi and Tofu plan on taking her in. They feel her presence around you and the others will help in the healing process. She may be right but I made her promise to take the child to a professional for evaluation." Dr. Cassia told Ryoga and his wife.

"Yeah but doc with the war is that a good environment for her to be in?" Ryoga asked skepticism on his face.

"Normally I would say no, it isn t but after what I saw today she was safest with you warriors. She had also bonded with you and Lace. I am afraid Kasumi had a tough time getting her to go with her. Kasumi had to promise her she would see you soon." Ryoga nodded he turned when he felt his wife's arms as they wrapped around him.

"Thank you doctor, do you need any help?" Ryoga asked ready to go home but not wanting to leave the doctor alone.

"No I am fine the last of the patients just left so I will be leaving here shortly. You better head on back to the village; there is a meeting with that government official Tomoko-san." Cassia turned them and pushed them from the shelter a warm smile on his face.

"You can tell me what happened with it tomorrow, I need to get to the hospital and help the others." Cassia told them as he turned and left.

He picked up his medical bag he paused on his way out. The smile he showed the young warriors hiding the pain and horror raging inside him. He had not realized that helping Megan and Joshua would show him such horrors. He looked around the shelter the aftermath of the first battle. The floor was now red with the blood of many victims. Many more of who would have died if they were not there. The sadness filled him as he stared at the drying puddles of red. Derek turned and left as the cleaning crews arrived to clean up the shelter.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Megan landed on the roof of the Light Warriors' apartment building. Nodoka landed beside her. Nodoka helped the magic users from Megan's back and she transformed back to her human self. The two women helped the exhausted warriors into the building and down to their apartments. When they reached the lower level neither of the warriors headed for their rooms.

"Where do ya think ya three ere goin'?" Megan asked as her Irish accent made her Japanese exotic.

"We do not have time to rest. When the battle is finished bring the leaders here to the war room we need to start planning." Alex told the red head she nodded and helped them to the war room then left.

"You need your rest that was a big strain on you." Nodoka tried to get the three magical warriors to bed.

"We know mom but we don t have time we can rest while we wait for the others but we need to start planning. Today we were lucky that we were nearby when the attack started. The next time we may not be so lucky and 'He Who Devours the Light' will not be so easily defeated next time." Nodoka raised an eyebrow at the last comment of her daughter.

"You call that easy?" Nodoka asked with surprise.

"Yes, when he put the portals so close to the fighting. I couldn t believe I didn't think of it before, but with so many innocents around I didn't have time to think. If it wasn't for the fact I had to rescue Akane Tendo I would have never noticed the demons appearing out of the air like they were." Ran Koh laid her head down on the table; Samuel draped his arm over her and pulled her to him.

Ran Koh sighed and leaned her tired body against an equally tired Samuel. Nodoka smiled as she disappeared. She returned a few moments later with a pot of steaming tea and cups. She also placed a plate of cookies in front of the weak warriors.

"Here eat these it will give you quick energy. She passed the plate of cookies to them.

"So why did you go to the island to cast that spell wouldn't it have been better to be closer to the portals?" Nodoka asked while she poured everyone some tea.

"No, especially since there was no one to guard me while I cast it. I also couldn t afford to take warriors away from the battle." Ran Koh told her as she sipped the tea.

"I see! How did you two know to come to the island I am sure Ran Koh couldn t communicate, with all her concentration on the spell." Nodoka asked the other two magic users of the Light Warriors.

"Well the golden white glow was one way we knew." Alex told her a tired smile on his face.

"The other was the pendants given us by the gray monks. They connect us and when we are needed for something like that the pendants summon us to where we need to be." Nodoka looked at the three in front of her and saw the pendants hanging from their necks.

She smiled as the small amount of sleep herb she put in their tea took effect. Alex laid his head down on the table using his arms as a pillow. While Ran Koh snuggled deeper into the strong arms of Samuel who laid his head on top of hers. Nodoka rose and covered the three of them with a blanket then turned out the war room light. She then stood guard fearing now would be the time Genma would strike and try to steal their child. She did not have to fear he was too busy trying not to eat the dinner Akane set before him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka felt a slight nudge she opened her eyes and stared directly into the golden orbs of Sera. She jumped slightly then looked around to see the other Light Warriors had returned and with them the leaders of the different groups of warriors. She continued to look but had not, seen Ryoga and Lace.

"Where are my son and his wife?" She asked the others seemed a bit confused.

"They went to the medical shelter auntie Nodoka!" Came the male voice with an Irish accent.

She turned to see Erin; as he came forward his face bloody and covered in the black ooze from the demons. Nodoka rose from the chair and surveyed the rest of the group and saw they were all in need of rest.

"I think you should all get cleaned up and get some rest you can have your meeting tomorrow." Nodoka stood firm, but the warriors all shook their heads.

"As nice as that sounds we can t. Tomoko-san is coming here with your family and we need to plan our next battle. The evil has arrived and now we must start planning his demise." Taj told the woman with a sadness that seemed to hurt even Nodoka.

"I do think mother is correct though you have time to get cleaned up." The group turned to see the three Light Warriors magical team.

The group nodded and left for their apartments to clean up. Ran Koh, Samuel and Alex watched them leave. Ran Koh petted the head of Sera who moved to stand next to her. Ran Koh then turned a cold gaze on her mother. Nodoka stood straighter and showed no nervousness at the look from her daughter.

"You drugged the tea!" It was a statement and not a question, Nodoka smiled.

"Yes I did just enough so the three of you would get some rest before the meeting." Nodoka's smile turned proud as she saw her daughter smiling at her.

"Pretty sneaky mom, but thanks. I just wish we could give the others the same time." She told her as she stared up the stairs of the building.

"As do we granddaughter but things have to be explained and plans need to be put in motion." The four turned to see the Takashi patriarch standing behind them.

A noise behind the magic users let them know the Phoenix warriors had arrived and possibly Her Rbe.

"Come there is much to do." Samuel told them as he and his teammates turned and headed into the war room Nodoka behind them.

The Takashi clan followed them, behind them came Kyoshi Tomoko and Dr. Tofu. Daniel followed the group his eyes on the back of Ran Koh. As Richard Darkstar was the last to enter. As they entered the war room, they saw two winged people and Kyoshi Tomoko stood with his mouth hanging open. The Amazon elders were already in the room along with the man known as Her Rbe. The rest of the Light Warriors entered the room. Ran Koh looked around but did not see her soul bonded. She got up to go look for him when he and La Si entered the room. She smiled at him and he nodded then took a seat near her. His wife took the seat on his other side. The tired warriors looked around the room the horror of the battle still evident in their faces.

"As we all now know even though 'He Who Devours the Light' is still not fully rebuilt or awake he can still cause trouble." Ukyo told them with a shudder.

Rebuilt?! Tomoko-san looked at Ukyo with confusion.

Yes after his last battle the Light Warriors left him in six pieces. Each piece was taken by the remaining Generals as they killed two of them. They buried two pieces where the replacement generals will be created and the other four pieces were buried with each remaining general. Once all generals are wake or created and at full power they will put He Who Devours the Light together. Ukyo explained to the government official.

Why not just destroy the generals now while they are gaining strength? Tomoko-san asked thinking that would be the best line of action.

We have the knowledge of all the fights with He Who Devours the Light Tomoko-san and several times the Warriors of the Light tried just that. Each time they did that the evil nearly won this planet. Each time they were able to save the world by a lucky coincident! Taj told the man as he nodded.

"What do you think his plans are for us?" Dr. Tofu asked the warriors.

"*SIGH!* I think he is going to try and keep us busy with his minions so that when he and his generals finally return we will be too weak to fight them." Taj told them as she leaned weakly against her soul mate and lover.

"I think we need to explain what is going on for the benefit of Tomoko-san as he will be working with us for the government. He will also need to know what they can do to help." Keitaro told the group a hand on the shoulder of his old friend.

"We will be honored to accept the help but there is a stipulation Tomoko-san." Ku Lon told the official as everyone looked at her with interest.

"What would that be Elder Cologne?" Kyoshi asked his eyebrow raising.

"Actually it might be more like two. One we train the army. Conventional weapons will not work these things regenerate and if you blow one up you turn one demon into hundreds or thousands." Ku Lon began, Tomoko-san nodded in agreement.

"That means it would be best if you send us martial artists as they would be use to using swords, and other such weapons. Those we cannot teach the 'Takashi's School of The Sword of Light', we magic users should be able to magically enhance the weapons." Mas Cra put in seeing were Ku Lon was going with this.

"Yes that makes sense. I saw some of the battle and could see that unless our weapons were specially enhanced we would be no good to you. Very well I would make sure of your request. Was there something else?" Kyoshi Tomoko asked knowing there was and sure, he knew what it was.

"Yes there is Tomoko-san and I am afraid it won t be popular with your brass. The Light Warriors and their Leaders are in charge in every aspect of this war. No arguments, they have the knowledge available to them and the power to fight this evil coming." Ku Lon told him, Tomoko's eyes growing wide with surprise.

"I don t know if they will agree to that! I mean civilians controlling the military!" He let the rest of that statement drop when Ran Koh raised her hand.

"Tomoko-san it is important that the Light Warriors have full control of this war. We can t fight against people who believe magic and demons are Faerie tales. We will do as we did for the rest of the groups. We will take one leader from each faction of the military; he or she will8 be a part of the war council. We will listen to them as well as the other members but the final decision will be the Light Warriors. Since we have access to information no one alive does." The white hair sorceress told the official.

"I think I can manage that. What about the training for the troops?" He asked them as he stood to leave.

"Once the _volunteers_ come forward and I mean VOLUNTEERS, have the commanding officers contact us. Oh and Tomoko-san tell them I will know of any deviations or attempts to overthrow the Light Warriors and if that happens it will mean the end of not only Japan but the world." Ran Koh's eyes a light with lavender fire.

Kyoshi gulped as he backed out the door his eyes locked on the white hair sorceress. Keitaro chuckled as he walked his friend to the door. Kyoshi stopped his head bowed. He then looked back toward the war room, his eyes full of confusion. He turned to Keitaro his face full of fear and shock.

"Do I understand her right? That if the military oversteps their authority the Light Warriors will stop fighting and let this darkness wins?" He looked to his friend with disbelief.

"I am afraid you understood it wrong Kyoshi-san. This is not the first time Light Warriors have been picked to fight this evil. They must be the ones to lead this for they have eons of memories and power behind them. They are the worlds destiny and chosen heroes against 'He Who Devours the Light'. If any of them should vanish, I feel we would probably lose the war. They have knowledge centuries old about this evil and without them at the helm the world is lost." He finished Kyoshi listened intently and nodded.

"I will tell them old friend and I will make sure they understand we fight to save the world not just our part of it." Kyoshi bowed then hurried out the door his mind racing over what he had seen and learned.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In her early morning workout, Akane sparred with Genma but was unable to hit the over grown man. Her frustration grew. She lashed out at the dodging man but as big as he was, he nimbly moved out of the way. Her aura flared around her and she summoned forth a large mallet. Genma looked in surprise only pausing for a second but long enough for Akane to do what she must.

"The next time we spar, fight me for real!" Akane snarled as she walked into the house as a panda pulled himself from the pond.

/How did she do that!/ A sign appearing from nowhere for Soun to see as he walked out into the yard.

"Never been able to figure that one out. Though that was why I quit training her. When she loses she gets angry. Then that mallet comes out and _WHAM_ flatten father." Soun helped his friend to his furry feet, a tea kettle appearing in his other hand.

GGGGRROOOWWWAAAARRRRGGGGGGG! Genma collapsed to his hands and knees as the hot water washed over him.

"We need to talk Saotome!" Soun and a wet, wobbly Genma headed into the dojo.

Genma walked to the center of the dojo. He looked around with admiration and greed. His mind went over how much he could get for selling the place. He had not seen as Soun shut and locked the door. He also had not seen as his friend watched him with keen interest and narrowing eyes.

"I nearly lost two of my daughters in that battle at the park yesterday." Soun said suddenly his _friend_ jumping at the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean Kasumi was not in the battle she was helping with the wounded." Genma looked at him his mind slow on the uptake if it did not include something for him.

"The demons tried several times to get to the wounded, and Akane had snuck off to fight in the battle. She was about to be killed by a demon. If it wasn't for your son, no your _daughter_ she would have died." Genma's eyes widen but it was not for the near loss of Akane.

"I have no daughter I have a SON! Those Amazons have brainwashed him and if we get him back he can marry Akane and the schools will be joined." Desperation filled Genma as he saw his life of leisure slowly fading before him.

"Saotome did you teach your _child_ the martial artists code of honor?" Soun asked his friend getting a look of confusion at the abrupt change of subject.

"Yes of course I did. 'A martial artist s duty is to protect those that cannot protect themselves'." Genma spouted taking a righteous pose.

"Do you believe in that code Saotome?" Soun pushed on his friend s confusion growing as he stared at the Tendo patriarch.

"Of course I do!" Genma lied knowing he followed it only if it benefited him.

"Then why were you not at the battle yesterday? I know I am not strong enough to fight demons and that I would have probably gotten more people killed then saved. _You_, however had just came off a ten year training trip, why did you not go?" Soun asked his eyes flashed with the beginning embers of rage.

"I knew if the demons broke from the main battle there would need to be someone here to help you and Akane protect yourselves and your home." Genma told him with an unyielding stare at him.

"Very well then I think you and I need to go to the Amazon village and offer them our help. I am going to send Akane to her maternal grandfather, in Juuban. Maybe there she can learn to control her anger." Soun told his friend as he turned and opened the door to leave.

Soun froze as he faced a red glowing Akane on the other side of the door. A smug smile on Genma's face, but he tried to hide it. Soun stood up straighter and glared at his youngest daughter. His eyes narrowed to tiny slits. His face contorted with rage. Akane's aura winked out and she stepped back from her father.

"How dare you eavesdrop on my private conversation with Saotome?! You will go and pack your bags. I will contact your Grandfather Hino (Dani: no the sailor scouts are not joining the battle)." Soun pushed past his daughter and into the house.

Akane watched in shock as her father headed for his den. The door slammed behind him. Genma stared in shock and a little fear. He may have been on a training trip but it was Ranma however, that would fight all their battles. If he did not change Tendo's mind he would have to disappear again. Genma considered another training trip this time to beat the female behavior out of his _son_ and get him ready to marry a Tendo.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane watched her father as he disappeared into his office. Her face in shock, then her brow furrowed with anger at her father's orders. Akane stormed into the house and up to her father s study. She stood there staring at the door confusion on her face. Then her aura blazed and she stood tall and pounded on the door. She did not wait for a reply and stormed in. She stopped in shock and fear as her eyes fell upon her father. She slowly entered the room closing the door behind her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun leaned against the door, his head leaning against his chest. He looked up and walked to the closet in the room. He pulled out a key from around his neck and unlocked the door. He walked in to the dark closet a lot of racket came from the small space. He came out wearing samurai armor that had been in his family for many generations. The metal and leather armor was worn but still in good condition. Soun placed the helmet on his desk and held up the scabbard containing the Tendo honor blade. A tear trickled down his face and he caressed the scabbard remembering the last time he had seen the blade. It was the day after his wife's funeral. This was her sword and like Nodoka she carried it with pride. He had not heard the knock nor did he hear the door open and close. His mind remembered the woman that he lost.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stared at her father in ancient samurai armor. In his hands, she saw him caress a scabbard holding a katana that looked vaguely familiar to her. She turned and closed the door then approached her father.

"Daddy?" Akane asked timidly she gasped when her father looked up at her.

Soun turned at the sound of the soft voice his heart skipping a beat as it sounded so much like his beloved Kimiko. He looked at his daughter her face showing shock as he stared at her blankly. His gaze full of torment and despair.

"Kimiko, please forgive me for what I did to our daughters." He whispered at the image of his wife in front of him.

"Daddy, its me!" Akane told her father gently her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry my beloved it should have been me! Our daughters would have been better off if it was I who died!" Soun continued his eyes unfocused as his tears rolled down his face.

"DADDY! Look at _ME!_ I am not mother!" Akane told her father as she shook him lightly.

Soun's eyes cleared and he stared not at his departed wife but his youngest daughter. Her lovely face marred with tears as she tried to get him to look at her. He lowered his head then reached up and patted her hands affectionately.

"You need to pack child there is a war and I am going to join the battle." He told her as he started for the door.

"I won t go father, I want to fight too, this is my home, and I am the best in Nerima." She told him gently but firmly.

Soun's shoulders slump slightly. He then began to tremble, his back toward his daughter. She watched as he looked toward the ceiling, and took a deep breath. He turned and faced his daughter.

"Who trained you Akane?" Soun looked at her his eyes hard; Akane stared in confusion and fear.

"You did daddy!" She told him softly.

"Oh, and when did I do that?" He asked her his eyebrow raising.

"I have been your student since I was little!" Akane looked at him not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yes ever since you were what four maybe five?" Soun continued to push his daughter for more answers.

"Yes." She looked at him with narrowing eyes.

"For how long? Akane for how long did I teach you!" Soun asked her making her cringe slightly.

"I...ah, please daddy, don t!" Akane looked at him her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Daughter I will not take from you what you learned on your own but you have _no_ skill. Destroying bricks and brawling _do not_ make a martial artist. Your anger kept you from understanding that you were not a martial artist but a BULLY!" Soun told her his voice hard yet his love for her came through.

"DADDY! How could you! I am a martial artist!" Akane tried to leave but Soun wouldn t let her.

"No daughter. You are an unskilled fighter with potential, but you have too much rage in you to be a martial artist. Certainly _not_ on the level of Ranm..Ran Koh's or her friends, _and_ definitely nowhere NEAR the best in Nerima!" Soun continued his hands on her arm in a vise like grip.

"I saw when you refused to listen to me and Genma and went instead to join that battle. Ranm..Ran Koh not only had to save you but had you escorted from the park. Then I had to stop you from dishonoring our family even more by attacking an officer of the law." Soun gentle tones turn to a disappointed growl.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY SKILLS?! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME ABOUT ANY OF YOUR DAUGHTERS! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS SIT ON YOUR ASS AND LET KASUMI RUN THE HOUSE AND NABIKI BLACKMAILED ME AND EVERYONE ELSE TO SUPPORT US!" Akane lashed out at her father bringing her free arm around to strike the out of shape martial artist.

At least she thought he was out of shape. In ten years, she had never seen him train. She had never seen him do any katas or workout. Her eyes went wide when his arm blurred and blocked her swing then just as quickly gave her, a palm strike to her stomach. Akane doubled over gasping for air, looking up at her father with raging anger, which quickly died. Her anger slinked from her as her father stood before her his battle aura blazing a sickly greenish yellow. His eyes glowed in rage. His aura grew around him causing his gi pants to flutter. Akane slowly backed toward the door to try to escape this stranger before her. Soun's hand flashed out and she stopped as the scabbard with the family katana prevented her leaving as it pushed against the door. Akane looked to her left to see the sword and scabbard no less than an inch from her face, she then looked back to her father fear growing on her face.

"You need to take responsibility for your actions daughter as I am now taking responsibility for mine. Your anger cost me my family, I will not allow it to cost me you as well." Soun's aura glowed brighter but the greenish-yellow began to show more yellow around the edges.

Soun's expression softened some as he looked at his frighten daughter. He reached out with his free hand and gently caressed her cheek a far away smile on his face. His tears forming rivers down his cheeks.

"#So much like your mother. So beautiful, so spirited, and so stubborn!#" Soun whispered as his fingers push a stray strand of Akane's hair behind her ear.

"Father please don t send me away I want to help if I can t fight let me do something else let me help in some way. Let me open the house and dojo to the warriors. I can cook for them...!" Soun's eyes widen with fear and Akane hung her head.

"Ok, but can t we at least become a haven for some of the warriors or something maybe I can train with them and be able to help protect our neighborhood. Please father I need to make amends also." Soun looked at Akane a smile spreading on his face.

"We will go talk to the Amazons together, daughter." Soun told her stepping forward and taking her in his arms.

Akane wrapped her arms around her father and cried into his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and his tears fell into her soft blue-black hair. After a few moments, they separated and they both headed from the office to go see the warriors. They opened the door and Genma fell through onto the floor. He quickly jumped up and dusting himself off smiled at his friend and his angry daughter. He ignored Akane and smiled conspiratorially at his friend.

"Tendo my friend what a great idea have Akane work with Ranma and they would grow together and the schools will be joined, oh happy days!" Genma told them both not noticing either Tendo's reaction.

Akane looked at Genma then her father, her red aura blazed and mingled with the greenish yellow aura of her father. She smiled evilly as her mallet appeared in her hand. She looked to her father who nodded and Akane let Genma have it.

"GENMA NO BAKA!" Soun and Akane step over the embedded body of Genma as they headed out of their home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh sat on her roof silently staring at the stars above her. Her mind went over the battle in the park and her meeting with Tomoko-san. She closed her eyes trying to touch the spirit of her grandmother again. Her shoulders sagged and her head drooped, as she did not make the connection. She remembered the elation she felt when her great grandmother's soul guided her to the spell she needed to use. Ran Koh sighed heavily and looked back up at the stars her mind going over her life from Jusenkyo till now.

"What are you thinking daughter?" Ran Koh turned and saw her mother standing a few feet from her, Sera behind her, staring around Nodoka's hip at her adopted mother.

"Hello mom, it is just that I think I am getting tired of my life being decided for me. First pop and took me ont that stupid training trip. The monks forced the merging of my and Ra Koh's souls. I was so mad about the curse until I found out about her. It was like I would always have someone with me that loved me and would help me." Ran Koh looked back toward the night sky her mother sitting by her and Sera sitting on her other side.

Ran Koh put a loving hand on her and Ryoga's tiger and began to scratch behind his ears. The tiger began to purr and flopped over on his side while Ran Koh scratched his stomach. Nodoka smiled warmly at the two. A frown appeared on her face when she saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"Following what destiny put before you is never easy Ran Koh, especially a destiny such as yours and the others. Would you allow this evil to take over?" Nodoka looked at the shock on her daughters face.

"No, of all that pop ever taught me the one thing I believe deeply in was that a true martial artist protects the weak and innocent. If I did not follow that code then I could not honor the skills I have been taught." Ran Koh told her mother her eyes blazing with the fires of commitment and something else.

"But!" Nodoka asked her daughter a knowing look in her eyes.

"*SIGH* But, I just wished I was asked first. My whole life I had no control over what happen to me. I was not asked if I wanted to be a martial artist. No one asked me if I wanted to go on that stupid training trip. Pop never asked _me_ if I wanted to be engaged to over thirty girls. I was not asked if I wanted a curse if oyaji would have only learned to read Chinese...!" Ran Koh hung her head a tear escaped; her mother's hand gently raised the young sorceress head to face her.

"If you hadn't gone I would still have my _son_ but miss out on knowing my _daughter_, you would not have found the strength to leave your stupid father. You and Ryoga would have been enemies instead of the soul mates you are. Most importantly, you would not have met your ancestor Ra Koh and found the love you had been missing for ten years. Not to mention the power of magic to fight and beat this evil." Nodoka looked deep into the amethyst eyes of the girl before her, a gentle loving smiled growing on her face.

Ran Koh lunged forward and hugged her mother tightly. She buried her face into her mother s neck and held on for dear life. Nodoka wrapped her arms around her daughter holding onto her as the sun slowly rose casting the two sorceresses in a rainbow of early morning light. They pulled apart from one another and Nodoka looked her daughter in the eyes a serious expression on her face.

"Have you and the others thought over Tendo-san's request? It took great courage for him and Akane to come to us with that offer? Even more courage for Akane to admit she was not skilled enough to fight in our battles." Nodoka asked her daughter, Ran Koh pulled back and shook her head.

"Nabiki said that Akane was still unstable and could explode even if she promised not too. She also said that Akane's cooking alone could put an end to the threat." Ran Koh smiled at her mother, Nodoka rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Well yes but Akane did agree to go to therapy for her anger; if it works it might help with her cooking. Those that stay at the Tendo's would be responsible for their own food prep and must help with the up keep and bills for the free room and food." Nodoka reminded her daughter.

Ran Koh leaned against her mother wrapping her arms around her, reveling in the comfort she felt knowing she was safe. Ran Koh and Nodoka talked quietly about the events the previous evening after the battle with the demons. To say they were in shock was an understatement. With reluctance and the counseling of Nabiki and Kasumi, the Amazons and Light Warriors reluctantly agreed.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Ran Koh and the other female leaders were sitting around one of the tables in the private dining rooms in the Nekohanten. They were talking quietly having tea and cakes. Soon Ran Koh's grandmother and mother joined the small group. Taji took an opened chair next to her granddaughter. She took Ran Koh's hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"I am so proud of you my child. I was proud of you as a boy and I am just as proud of you now as a young woman. You and your friends are so young to have this responsibility heaped on your shoulders. Though, after that battle I can see the gray monks chose very well." Taji told her granddaughter taking her into a tight embrace.

A small sad smile crossed Ran Koh's lips as she returned the hug for all she was worth. When they separated, Taji saw the sad smile. She was about to ask why, when a commotion caught their attention. The five women turn toward the door to see Che Ri and Cy Sin blocking the door to the restaurant. The women stared with their mouths a gaped as Soun and Akane Tendo tried to gain entrance.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun and Akane arrived at the Joketsuzoku Village, the building was still open. They saw many new Amazons in the building cleaning and preparing the establishment for tomorrow s business. They entered. Soun finally able to enjoy his visit as he looked around he whistled quietly. He saw the displays that lined the main hallway of some of the Amazon goods and smiled when he caught Akane staring at the hand carved vanity table and bench. Her eyes alight with excitement that it was still there. He watched her as she gently rubbed her hands over the delicate carvings in the wood and its smooth surface. He looked in the window and saw several different styles of the vanity and bench maybe he would see about them as gifts for his daughters. Nabiki could sure use one in her new place. He noticed a sign in the window telling all they had a lay-a-way option.

Soun lowered his head knowing Nabiki and Kasumi would not return home even now. They had a life of their own, but maybe he could at least fix things that they would visit and could be a family again. He walked up to Akane and placed an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed it and gently turned her toward the Nekohanten. Their path and Soun felt rightly so, was blocked by the two Amazons that were there when Kasumi and Nabiki left home.

"What do you want here, male!" Che Ri asked them in Japanese her eyes flashed red with rage.

Soun kept a tight rein on Akane as he felt her stiffen. He looked at her and he saw her anger growing. He scowled at her and she deflated. She lowered her head blushing with embarrassment. The Amazons watched with surprise and suspicion as both had had conflicts with the two Tendos. They stared at Soun in his samurai armor and a katana hanging from his hip. They all turned at the soft voice behind them.

"May I ask why you are here? I will not marry your daughter Tendo-san Genma Saotome killed Ranma on that training trip all that remains is Ran Koh." They all looked at the white hair girl as she stared back at them her eyebrow quirking as Akane began to glow in rage.

"YOU PERVERT I WOULDN T MARRY YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" She shouted her fists in tight balls.

"AKANE!" Akane turned to see her father glowing brighter than her she gasped; the mallet that was appearing in her hands disappeared.

"I am sorry Takashi-san!" Soun told the sorceress as he bowed, Ran Koh's eyes widening.

"I and my daughter would like to speak with you and the other leaders if we may. I can send Akane home if you feel it would be better." Soun requested then snarled the last part, Akane looking at him hurt.

"_If_ she behaves and keeps her temper in check I will allow her to stay with you Tendo-san." Ran Koh told him bowing as well.

She turned to Che Ri and gave her a command in Chinese. The warrior woman looked to Akane her eyes narrowed and full of suspicion. Ran Koh put her hand on the Amazons shoulder then nodded toward the kitchen. Che Ri nodded and left. Ran Koh turned and motioned for the Tendos to follow. The four women who were sitting with her when the Tendos arrived joined their friend and family as she led the Tendos to the apartment building next door.

"We will wait in the war room for the arrival of the others." Ran Koh told them as she led the two to the war/community room.

Soun and Akane froze when a deep low growl came from behind them. They turned to see a large Siberian tiger behind them a calico kitten perched on its head. The kitten was hissing at Akane. The kitten raised its paw ready to take a swipe at the youngest Tendo when a deep voice stopped the kitten.

"Cali! No!" The Tendos looked up to see Ryoga standing behind the two animals a young girl with long pink hair next to him.

"I am sorry miss Tendo but Cali still remembers that you hurt her and I am afraid that Sera doesn't like you for doing that. So I recommend that you never come here without one of the residents in escort." Akane looked to the two animals then back up at Ryoga.

"Humpft!" What do I care about those two! I have enough skill to defend myself against them!" Akane told them a snarl on her face.

"Because young lassy those two cats fought against the demons and had the power of the Neko-ken be'in 'em." Akane whirled to face Erin and Daniel.

"The Neko-ken? What is that?" She asked her curiosity piquing.

"You remember Tendo-san the last time you attacked Ran Koh you pulled back your hand with claw marks yet were nowhere near her?" Ryoga continued as Akane looked down at the fading scars on her hand.

"Yes I do." She said the memory playing through her mind.

"That was the Neko-ken, Cali, Sera and most of the stray cats around town know it and soon so will the rest." Ran Koh told them from the door of the war room.

"Please you wish a meeting? We have much to do before the next battle." Ran Koh told them disappearing into the room.

Akane and Soun followed her, as the tiger and kitten came behind her one hissing the other growling. The father and daughter sat at a large table where the four women from the restaurant plus two shriveled gnomes and a tall beautiful woman with long black and gray hair awaited them. The door opposite the one they had entered opened revealing two more men.

One took a seat next to the Indian girl from the restaurant while the other a man with a ruddy complexion and long shiny black hair sat next to Ran Koh. Akane noticed the blonde man with two swords as he glared at the man as he sat close to Ran Koh .

"Other than our allies and the medical team all representatives of the different groups are here. What do you wish to discuss with us, if not to force me to marry your daughter?" Ran Koh asked Soun her eyes tiny slits.

Samuel and Daniel stared in shock then anger at the man across from them. Then Samuel remembered the man from the night they first arrived. He began to glowed black and silver. He started to shift his form. Soun and Akane watched in fascination and soon in fear at the rage he was seeing. Soun gulped and began to look for an escape when Samuel summoned a ball of black and silver in his hands and drew it back aiming at the Tendo patriarch.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"YOU LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!" Akane screamed glowing red and pulling her mallet from its hidden location.

"GGGGRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL!" The loud growl caused everyone to stop and turn.

Sera stood behind Akane his claw raising. He slashed and everyone cringed thinking the youngest Tendo was dead. They open their eyes at the sound of wood hitting the floor. They opened their eyes and before them stood a trembling Akane her mallet in four pieces on the floor around her.

"Samuel please he has asked for this meeting. I am sorry Tendo-san but he still remembers the _last_ time you were here!" Ran Koh told Soun as she lowered Samuels hand his chi ball dispersing.

"Miss Tendo I would advise you to slowly sit down. Sera takes his duty very seriously." Ran Koh continued as she turned to the still trembling young girl.

Akane's attention taken from the tiger behind her, she quickly turned her head to face the young sorceress. Her eyes flashed with the fires of rage. Her aura blazed around her red with the fire of her anger.

"I would suggest you calm yourself quickly girl, any attempt against my great grand niece and that tiger will tear you apart." Ku Lon told the girl her staff reaching out quickly.

Ku Lon's staff blurred to invisibility and quickly tapped several of Akane's pressure points. Akane grunted as her butt hit her chair. Her aura blinked out. Akane tried to stand but her legs would not support her weight. She tried to reach her chi but it was effectively blocked by the shiatsu points. Akane turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw her father glaring angrily at her. She opened her mouth to complain but he quickly raised his hand to stop her. She narrowed her eyes and thumped back in her chair her arms crossed over her chest a snarl on her face as she stared at Ran Koh.

"Daughter although I am proud of your defense of me, it was unfounded. The young man has every right to mistrust me." Akane looked at her father shock on her face.

"Saotome and I came here and tried to kidnap young Ranm..Ran Koh in order to force hi..her to marry you." Soun told her, his head hanging in shame.

"FATHER!" Akane stared angrily at her father her rage building again but no aura appeared.

"What is done is done, you came here with a proposal let us hear it." Mas Cra told him, tapping her staff on the floor to call the meeting to order.

"Yes Tendo-san why are you here and where is Genma?" Ran Koh asked while giving Mas Cra a warm smile.

"After you saved my daughter, I came to retrieve her. In her anger, she nearly attacked a police officer. It was not only wrong but it was dishonorable as well." Soun told the group shame and anger on his face.

Akane stared at her father betrayal playing across her dark brown eyes. He glared at her and she hung her head in shame. He then turned back to most of the leaders of the fighting force. Some of the extended fighters lined the walls to listen in.

"My family is from a long line of samurais we fought to protect our country our homes and our families. I would bring dishonor on our family name and our country if I did not join this battle. I am the Master of the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts. I may not have actively taught my school but I never gave up practicing it." Soun told them a gasp of surprise coming from Akane.

"Then why did you not continue to train your daughters in the art?" Taj asked as she raised an eyebrow at the man before her.

"Kasumi did not wish to fight, she can protect herself if need be but her gentle nature made her unsuitable for our school." Soun told them the young sorceress nodded her head in agreement.

"He is correct that was one reason I had Kasumi training with Bel Lin in Tai Chi, it suits her nature better and she is doing quite well." The group all stared at Ran Koh with surprise.

"Nabiki's mind was quick and sharp and though she would be able to adapt in a battle as is necessary with our schools she too did not have the heart of a fighter. She enjoys the art but not as a way of life." Soun continued as he shook his head.

"She would spar with me over the years and is actually a Master of the Tendo school but she refuses to use it other than as a way to keep my skills sharp." Soun cringed at the shout from his youngest.

"WHAT! YOU TRAINED WITH NABIKI! I AM YOUR HEIR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRAIN ME!" She stared at him from her seated position her aura beginning to flicker in and out of existence.

"Probably lassy 'cause ya canna 'old yer temper!" The voice from behind her told her.

Akane turned to see a beautiful redheaded woman and next to her a young dark black man. Who was very handsome as his black skin shone under the lights of the room.

"Megan, Joshua! It's about time you two got here!" Ryoga jumped up with a warm smile as he walked to the couple.

He slapped Joshua's back, causing him to stumble slightly. He turned and gave him a mock glare, which only caused the three of them to laugh. Megan and Joshua took seats around the table as Ryoga rejoined his wife. Cali jumped up into Megan's lap and settled in as Megan smiled down at the kitten. She then began to stroke her fur gently. Joshua was not left out though as Akane stiffened when Sera walked up between her and Joshua. She watched as Sera sat down next to Joshua and put his large head and front paws on the man's lap. Joshua put a strong hand on the tiger cub's head and scratched behind his ears. Akane nearly jumped when the tiger began to purr.

"Daddy is that true?" Akane asked tearing her eyes from the tiger next to her.

"Yes daughter it is. I stopped teaching you when you started using your training to try and bully your sisters. I watched as during your sparring you tried to harm them because the art came more easily to them. When you nearly ended any hope Nabiki had of reaching Master that was when I decided your training was to end." Soun told her, his back ramrod straight.

"As it was it took me nearly two years to recover, but thanks to Dad and his knowledge of some of the more esoteric parts of the art I recovered." Akane whipped around and found Nabiki, Kasumi and Tofu behind her.

"But she already knew enough to continue on her own. Though I am proud of her accomplishments, I am afraid she just didn't have the patience to be nothing more then an over skilled bully."

"DADDY!" Akane stared at her father her betrayal and anger growing in her eyes.

It had nothing to do with patience dad and you know it! She felt everything should have been handed to her because you never _stopped_ that attitude. She always felt because Kasumi was a good cook so was she, because you were a martial artist so was she! She DID NOT want to work for the skills she claimed to have! Nabiki snarled angrily at her father and baby sister.

"Yes well you came with an offer Tendo-san what is it?" Ran Koh asked showing pity for the young girl still fuming.

"As I said I want to help I would liked to join the fighting. I also offer my home as a haven for your warriors and a place to train." The Amazons and Light Warriors looked at him skeptically.

"I know you do not trust Akane or myself, but we want to help." Soun continued his face hard and unemotional.

"What is in it for you, _male_?" Li Ly asked her eyes narrowing asking the question they all thought.

"*SIGH!* I deserve that gracious lady, but I am a martial artist, it is my duty and honor to help. There is also a small ulterior motive, well two actually. I am hoping with your presence you might be able to do what I could not, teach my youngest patience." Soun told them ignoring the aura that was breaking through the pressure points.

"You said there was another motive." Li Ly pushed her eyebrow quirking.

"Yes, with Akane learning patience I am hoping she will be able to learn to cook without killing anyone." Soun slipped under the table unconscious.

"DADDY NO BAKA!" A mallet appeared in her hands and ended on his head.

"DADDY!"

"FATHER!" Both Nabiki and Kasumi rushed forward glaring at their younger sister who turned and stuck her nose in the air.

"HUMPFT!" She crossed her arms over her chest and ignored them.

"I see Tendo-san is correct in his assessment Miss Tendo. I am afraid however we do not have the time to help you curb your rage." Ran Koh turned and looked at the awakening Soun.

"We accept your offer Tendo-san but I am afraid your daughter's anger control is your problem not ours. We have much to do before the next attack and can not baby sit what was your responsibility in the first place." Ku Lon told the man after receiving nods from the various leaders.

"We will be responsible for our own meals, the warriors will more than likely eat here anyway. We feel your two elder daughters have given you the best advice." Ku Lon continued under the fiery gaze of the youngest of the Tendo clan.

"Very well elder I understand. We will go and prepare our home for your arrival. Since Kasumi and Nabiki have *CHOKE* moved out I have their rooms plus a guest room. I can put two people per room. Plus the attic could be cleaned to hold about three maybe four people as well." Soun told them as he stood, pulling Akane roughly to her feet.

"Very well Tendo-san, there are many warriors who would benefit from your generosity. We will send them to your home tomorrow to help you prepare it for them." Mas Cra jumped in as the elders and Light Warriors stood.

"We have daily meetings around noon that is when those that go to school return home. So please come to those and we will catch you up on what is going on." Taj told the man who nodded in agreement and left carrying his youngest daughter.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Nodoka knelt on the roof her head resting on top of Ran Koh's as she rocked her daughter gently. Ran Koh sighed in contentment her arms tightly around her mother's waist. The two women watched as the sky slowly lost its rainbow of colors and settled into a beautiful blue.

"ggggrrrrrooowwwwllll!" Nodoka and Ran Koh looked at Sera his ears back and standing in a crouching position.

Ran Koh placed a finger on her mother's lips as she let her senses expand around them. She opened her Neko-senses but unlike Sera hers were not as developed. She however saw the slight distortion before the attack. It was enough for her to kick Sera away from danger and jumped with her mother in her arms.

She landed ten feet from the spot where a vacuum blade had sliced through the roof. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled the Saotome Secret Techniques from her mind. She looked to the other side of the roof and saw Sera standing and getting ready to pounce.

"SERA! NO! GO FOR POPPA RYOGA, NOW!" The tiger jumped from the top of the roof as Ran Koh stood protectively over her mother.

"I know you're there _old man_! I will give you just one chance to leave before you would wish you never came!" Ran Koh growled low.

"BWHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH BOY YOU CANNOT EVEN FIND ME LET ALONE MAKE GOOD ON THAT THREAT!" Genma Saotome snarled back at his child.

Ran Koh smiled the cocky grin Genma was use to seeing as she quickly analyzed the information on the two techniques her father claimed he was author of. Her smiled widened as she began to glow with her white and gold aura. Then she and Nodoka wink out.

"Tha...That's not POSSIBLE!" Genma stuttered in shock.

"You cannot control it _boy_ and hide your mother as well!" Genma crowed with eager anticipation of using his ex-wife as bait.

"Wrong old man, dead wrong!" Genma turned trying to sensed his child.

"VACCUM WHIP!" Ran Koh quickly changed the vacuum blade her father used to something much better for search and destroy.

The vacuum whip snapped out. The crack of the whip shook the windows of the buildings around them. It cracked in a wide arc, its passing only noticeable by a slight displacement of the air around it. Ran Koh slashed the whip in front of her in an arc. When she felt as it connected with something solid. The scream of her _father_ told her she had made a connection. Before his first scream died out she lashed out again, her anger at the man raging through her. She was able to connect with his hide once again before Genma could move out of range.

'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" His scream filtered down to the courtyard between the two Amazon buildings.

The warriors there looked up and started to head for the roof of the apartment building. They were soon joined by the Light Warriors save Ryoga. When they reach the roof, Ryoga was already there. They watched as he dived to the ground and the edge of the building suddenly lost a large chunk of concrete. They heard the crack of a whip followed by a scream of a ghostly voice but had not seen either. The warriors watched as the Light Warriors began to encircle the growing destruction on the roof their faces showing confusion. They turned at the voice behind them to see Ku Lon, Mas Cra and Li Ly jumping onto the roof from ground level. Their eyes wide with shock.

"Follow suit warriors encircle the area!" Li Ly told them, the stunned warriors complied.

"YOU ARE MINE _BOY_! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" They could hear the voice but could not see where it was coming from.

"ICE MIST!" Samuel's voice called out and the inner circle filled with a light misting of ice.

"I AM NOT YOURS, I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU CONTROL ME AGAIN OLD MAN!" Ran Koh's voice rang out, a quiet gasp followed her statement.

The mist filled the circle showing three bodies two women plus, an overweight man. The mist soon showed the ripple of an arcing blade as it headed toward the smaller woman standing guard over the woman behind her. Then the a shimmering whip appeared in front of the woman cracking four times quickly in succession. The repercussion of the whip snapping knocks several of the warriors off their feet. They watched in awe as the scimitar type blade disappeared into pieces.

"NOW! WARRIORS ATTACK!" The shout came from Mas Cra as the warriors ran in and started to attack the man visible in the mist.

Ran Koh watched as her new family charged forward. She turned to her mother and gasped in fear. Her mother stood behind her a long gash down her one arm and her blood soaking through her kimono. She rushed to her mother and pressed several pressure points one to slow the flow of blood. The last one was to put her mother to sleep.

She cast a spell to heal the wound, however, she was finding her magic could not heal damage made by the life force of another. She cursed under her breath at her magic's weakness. She lifted her mother in her arms and jumped from the roof. She then headed for Dr. Tofu and Kasumi's Clinic. Only Li Ly saw them leave. Only Li Ly saw the rip in Ran Koh's shirt. Only Li Ly saw the blood flowing from the wound. Only Li Ly saw it drop in little puddles as Ran Koh took off.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Li Ly watched the fight progress with the Anything Goes Master and marveled at his skill. She saw she was unneeded and jumped from the roof to follow Ran Koh and her mother. It was not hard Ran Koh's aura was blazing leaving a comet like tail behind her as she ran at blurring speeds toward the clinic. Li Ly's only problem was keeping up. Li Ly prided herself on the fact that she was one of the fastest among her people. A slight bit of jealousy crept in at the fact she could never be as fast as the sorceress she was chasing. It readily increased when she sensed Ran Koh was not using magic to increase her speed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma woke up on the floor, he was in a heap against a corner of a cold well-lit room. He slowly stretched out his legs and got up on his knees he collapsed back down on his stomach taking a sharp intake of breath. He reached around and gingerly touched the back of his legs. He noted they were sticky in spotted and crusty in others. He realized he had gashes there deep gashes. He slowly rose again and looked at his abdomen. There were deep gashes there also, the bruises were not worth worrying over.

Genma could not help but smile proudly at his _son's_ ability, when he heard it. A low deep growl, he froze and gulped loudly. He slowly turned his head toward the noise. Even with the pain Genma quickly pushed himself against the two walls forming the corner. He cowered, his hands up in a defensive manor. His eyes wide and gasping breaths came quickly from him. He stared at the tiger its fangs baring as it slinked closer to him.

"Sera! Now laddy you'll not be wantin' any of 'im. 'E might make you sick and your momma Ran Koh would be mad at me if that 'appened." Genma looked to the voice to see a tall redheaded man his hands in a white-knuckle grip on a claymore.

"Panda-man wake now?" Xian Pu asked entering the room with a tray of food. Don coming in behind her his staff tapping solidly on the floor.

"Fuh, weapon users! You are no match for me, once your weapons are taken from you!" Genma jumped to his feet in a shaky ready stance.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Old man yer a fool! We just got done fightin' an army of demons! Where were ya and yer supposed skill!" The redheaded man taunted.

"WHY YOU LOWLY GAJIN! SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR BETTERS!" Genma shouted his battle aura flickering into visibility.

"To gain respect one must earn it. I have not seen you do anything to earn such an honor. In fact from what I hear you were without the honor you pride yourself on and taught your child to hold so dear." Genma's head snapped to the darker skinned man standing next to the lavender hair girl.

"Wh...wha' wh...why y...you...!" Genma sputtered not being able to complete the thought.

Genma's rage built and he lunged at the two young men his fists blurring. His foot snapped out sending Sera across the room. The two men just stared at him with boredom as to them he seemed to be moving through molasses instead of air. Genma noticed this and his rage grew even more. Before he reached the three teens, he stopped suddenly. He smiled haltingly as he thought he heard one of them screaming in pain. Then the voice began to push through the fog his rage was creating. He realized that the scream was coming from him.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGG!" His voice rasped as his scream escaped his lips as he collapsed onto the floor in a growing puddle of blood.

He landed on his hands and knees looking at the floor his head spinning. He barely registered the fact that there was a pool of blood forming from somewhere under him. The pain continued and increased with each move he made. He slowly reached under him and touched the pool of growing red that was under him. Surprise came to his eyes when he felt something warm and thick fall onto the back of his hand.

With some difficulty and a great deal of pain, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Genma gritted his teeth to hold back the yell he wanted to let loose. He looked down to see the blood stain on his gi and he watched awe struck as it continued to grow. Genma noticed that the four gashes were across his groin, he began to tremble as he slowly touched what was left of his manhood. The pain was unbearable and he fell forward on his hands and knees again sucking deep breaths to try and help ease the pain. With slow and deliberate effort, he raised his head and saw the tiger sitting across the room its claw lowering to the floor.

"The Neko-ken!" He gasped out then fell the rest of the way onto his stomach.

Genma looked up to the trio before him the evil grin on the girl's face reminded him of that day at the Amazon village. The day Cologne and her war party had come back from the meeting with his son. He shuddered at remembering that sword a breath from his head.

"Panda-man need doctor, no?" The girl asked the other two.

"Yes, he does, even more now than when we called Dr. Cassia and Dr. Takashi." Don said with a slight nod.

"AAARRRGGGG!" Genma could not hold back as pain shot through him, when his head snapped up at the mention of his ex-sister-in-law.

He tried to rise but his head was swimming and his eyes grew hazy as the two men talked. He barely comprehended that the girl was missing but he did not linger on it. His mind slipped in and out of consciousness. His mind tried to form a coherent thought but the loss of blood was making it hard. A movement in front of him pushed through the fog of pain. He looked up slowly to see the young girl as she laid down some towels and bandages. She then turned around so the two men could tend to him.

Don and Erin worked at making Genma more comfortable, when the door to the war room opened and in walked the two doctors. Mirako scowled at her patient but she had sworn an oath and went with her colleague to help the _man_!

(l(l(l)l)l)

In four separate locations, black twisted crystal spires grew from the watery graves that held them. They grew in size and height as they slowly rose from the depths from where they were once entombed. The protectors were slowly being absorbed into the black glow surrounding the crystal structures. Their silent screams went unnoticed by the others as each was slowly taken one at a time. Each time one died the black crystal castle grew and rose closer to the surface that covered it.

Nearby each of the twisting crystal spires an entity of immense evil laughed. They sensed a battle with brethren. The glowing red embers in its center began to take shape as eyes. The black blobs slowly formed as they continue to absorb the life force of the monstrosities that had awaken them.

Their bodies began to take shape and grow in size to a height of between twelve and fifteen feet. Their torsos and extremities began to bulge and take on a muscular appearances through the black glow surrounding them. The red glowing eyes grew brighter as the entities screamed out in pain as their formless bodied shifted and molded into their new shapes. The remaining life energy from those that had summon them, were being drawn into them, using that life force as fuel to aide in the reshaping. The process was weeks long and difficult. Their master s parts taking their needed energy to fight their enemies. As their bodied became more defined, they fall to their knees weak and needing more life energy.

The black glow surrounding them darkened as they pulled the dark energy they needed from the growing crystal castle that would become their citadel. They took gasping breaths as they suck in the energy and struggled onto shaky legs. The blackness grew darker around them. A flash of darkness filled the caverns. When it faded, the malignant beings were gone. The fading of their maniacal laughter echoed through caverns. The only other evidence of their malevolent presences was the shriveled husks of the beings in black robes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"DOCTOR TOFU!" Ran Koh shouted when she burst into the clinic of Dr. Tofu and Kasumi.

"Ran Koh whats..OH MY KAMI-SAMA! KASUMI PREPARE AN EXAMINATION ROOM!" Tofu led the sorceress toward the back of the clinic, neither saw Li Ly enter.

"I tried to heal her but my magic didn't work. Genma attacked us, using his secret techniques." Ran Koh said as she gently laid her mother on an examination table then pulled up a chair next to her.

Ran Koh looked down at her mother as she slept, holding her good hand. Worry filled the Light Warrior's face. Her concentration was so intense on her mother's well being that she never sensed the arrival of Li Ly. Tofu only noticed her when Ran Koh collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Sorry I had to do that doctor. You have two patients not one." Li Ly told the doctor as she lifted the wounded warrior.

Li Ly followed Kasumi to another room. She gently placed the warrior on the table and pressed the same pressure points Ran Koh had pressed on her mother to slow blood loss. Li Ly just hoped the girl had not lost too much blood.

"OH MY!" Kasumi gasped as she removed Ran Koh's shirt to see the large deep gash on Ran Koh's side.

Kasumi began to clean up the wound while Li Ly examined it. She stretched out her senses and cursed a blue streak in Chinese. Kasumi turned to her and blushed at the woman's language. Li Ly looked at the eldest Tendo her eyebrow quirked with curiosity.

"I taught myself several languages over the years. There was not much else to do when you finished cleaning the house." Kasumi shrugged and took away the bloody water and rags.

"The wound was very clean and had smooth edges. I didn't know her father used weapons. I thought he hated them?" Kasumi told the Amazon elder.

"He didn't use a weapon it was a chi blade of some kind. Ran Koh said they were his forbidden techniques. She must have pulled them from his mind, because she was using a similar attack." Li Ly looked up as Tofu entered the room.

"That _might_ explain why her magic did not work against it. What I don t understand though is why. If the magic users' healing spells don t work against chi we're going to be in a lot of trouble in this war." Tofu told the women as he began to examine the wound, talking with the Amazon from time to time.

"Doctor use your martial arts senses on that wound. What do you see?" Li Ly asked the doctor who looked up at the Amazon elder with curiosity.

He looked up at her surprise on his face. He then nodded and stretched out his senses. Kasumi watched as her fianc 's eyes widen with horror. She then watched as he closed his eyes and concentrated even harder. His dark blue aura flickering into existence as he put all he had into the search to confirm his first reading.

At the opening of the clinic's front door Li Ly left while Dr. Tofu continued with his chi examination. Kasumi was torn between staying with her husband-to-be or following Li Ly to help tend to the new patients. Kasumi jumped at the shout by Tofu continued with his in depth examination of the young woman before him.

"WHAT!" Kasumi turned at the multiple shouts.

She noticed her husband-to-be never even heard them. She heard scuffling and the tapping of a staff as it entered Nodoka's room. She started to head toward Nodoka's room when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked down to see her fianc 's hand around her arm in a tight but gentle grasp.

"Stay I need your help. Like I showed you Kasumi read Ran Koh's chi." He asked her.

His hand never let go of her arm, as Kasumi faced the unconscious warrior. A warm yellow glow surrounded Kasumi as she reached out to the girl before her. Kasumi's aura began to tinge with dark blue as Tofu helped her by feeding her some of his power.

"OH MY!" Kasumi gasped as her eyes snap open with surprise and horror.

"Tofu! T..that is not possible! Is it?" Kasumi looked to her love her body trembling.

"Normally I would say not but that moron managed to be able to do it." The two young lovers turned toward the door to see the Amazon elders and the Light Warrior leaders.

"How is she doctor?" Ku Lon continued as she entered the room.

"They both will be fine but since magic can t heal them we will have to settle for the old fashion way." Tofu went to a cabinet and pulled out some sutures.

He pressed points on Ran Koh to deaden the pain and began to sew up her wound. Kasumi took some of the others and headed into Nodoka's room to do the same for the gash in her arm. Mas Cra followed her to help. Samuel and Ryoga stepped closer to the table worry on their faces.

"Why is she unconscious?" Samuel stared down at the pale girl taking her hand in his.

"Li Ly used some shiatsu points so we can treat her. She was worrying too much about her mother to realize she was hurt. She had also lost a lot of blood." Tofu told them absently as he sewed.

"Doctor we can t wait for her to heal naturally, either her or her mother. With 'He Who Devours the Light' on the attack we need them." Ku Lon told the doctor.

"There is not much I can do elder. Magic didn't work on these wounds. You should be thinking of a way to make Genma forget about these techniques. From what I have heard about him he would sell the information to the enemy for enough money for a piece of bread." Tofu's voice told her as it filled with disgust.

Though her natural healing ability is ki based she should heal faster then a normal person. Whether Nodoka knows how to do the same is another story but her wounds are not a severe. I will also use shiatsu to help them both heal. Tofu told the group in the room with him.

Ku Lon looked down at her great grand cousin worry on her face. She took a deep breath and straightened as best she could. She hopped forward and kissed the forehead of the young girl she had grown to care for almost as much as her own great granddaughter.

"Stay with them Li Ly I must do as the doctor suggests." Ku Lon was gone before Tofu could ask any questions about her statement.

"An ancient Amazon secret." Li Ly told him with a small smile.

"When you and Kasumi are finished could we put her in the same room with her mother? I am afraid she may have night terrors otherwise, plus if you didn t she wouldn t stay put when she woke." Mas Cra told the doctor as she entered the room; Tofu saw the proud look on the Amazon's face as she looked down at the warrior.

"Yes but the rest of the light warriors are going to have to leave. I can t have them under foot." Tofu told them his voice firm.

"They need protection!" Samuel told the three, worry and anger growing.

"I will stay with them wizard!" Li Ly told them leaving no room for argument.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Samuel and Ryoga helped Dr. Tofu move Ran Koh in with her mother. They then helped them set up a cot for Li Ly. He then forced the Light Warriors out of his clinic with the promise to call if they needed them. Tofu then prepared to open for the other patients he must tend. He closed the door to the Takashi women's room and with the help of Kasumi began his day. The problem was his first visitor was the rest of the Takashi clan. Tofu hung his head, rubbing his forehead with his hands. Kasumi smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled sadly. He then turned to address the family of Ran Koh and Nodoka.

"May I help you?" He tried to go for the innocent look, it didn't help he was not as good at it as his beloved.

"Don t give us that Doc where are they before I demonstrate the Takashi school of the Sword of Light!" Hayashi growled low in his throat.

"HAYASHI!" His mother snapped and he looked back at her with a sheepish blush.

"I apologize doctor, it is just..!" The group turned when a door next to them opened.

"They are in here but are not yet awake. You will need to come back later. They need their rest!" The Takashi clan tried to enter the room but found the way blocked by a wall of Amazon matriarch.

"Let us see them!" Taji told her trying to push past the one hundred and twenty-five year old woman.

"They are sleeping. When they wake and are ready to receive visitors you will be summoned." Li Ly continued ignoring the look of rage from the men of the Takashi clan.

"Why are you here, _elder_!" Hiroshi asked remembering the conflict between his niece and this woman.

"Guard duty!" She stated flatly then turned and re-entered the room closing and locking the door behind her.

The Takashi clan just stared at the door their faces registering shock and disbelief. Taji stared at the door her small delicate hand closing and opening in small white-knuckle fists. Her family gulped collectively and moved back pulling the good doctor and his fianc e with them.

"She is _my_ daughter and granddaughter! I will see them!" Taji's voice was low and menacing.

"Oh my!" Gasped Kasumi as the matriarch of the Takashi clan began to glow a soft blue white.

Taji pulled a beautifully crafted katana from somewhere. Its blade shone from Taji's aura. The watchers could see the intricate scrollwork up and down the blade. This was the Takashi Honor blade, but unlike most family honor swords, this one had seen battle. It was still razor sharp. Taji's aura flowed from her body into the family sword. The katana glowed brightly with the aura of its wielder. Taji stepped forward and with a downward swing sliced through the door before her. Keitaro with a small smirk at the shock on the Amazon's face handed Dr. Tofu a bundle of yen.

"#To fix the door.#" He whispered with a chuckle at the shock on Tofu's and Kasumi's face.

"They are _my_ family and I will be with them!" Taji challenged the Amazon.

Li Ly stood to meet the challenge when all stopped at a gasp that came from one of the wounded women. They turn to see Ran Koh sitting up her eyes wide with horror and fear and her Light Warrior aura blazing brightly around her. Li Ly was the one that noticed her pendant glowing even brighter.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon entered the front door of the apartment building and saw a small group at the door of the war room. She pogoed toward to them, her hands snaked out to grab the blur heading for her. She looked down to see Cali looking up at her with bright and shining eyes.

"Still at it are we little one?" Ku Lon asked the kitten as Cali batted a strand of Ku Lon's long white hair.

Ku Lon put the kitten on her shoulder as Ran Koh did and headed for the war room. She entered to see Drs. Cassia and Takashi tending an unconscious Genma. She noticed he was fully naked and his crotch was heavily bandaged. She looked around to see many of the men standing with grimaces on their faces and their legs crossed in sympathy. She heard a low growl and turned to see Sera standing next to her granddaughter.

"Great grandmother! What you do here?" Xian Pu asked as she came up to her elder.

"What happen Xian Pu?" Ku Lon asked as she pointed to the patient.

"He be bad bad panda-man. He try attack Erin and blood bonded! He kick Sera across room!" Ku Lon listened and her ever-sharp mind saw where this description was going.

"Sera retaliated and used the Neko-ken on him and he aimed low!" Ku Lon finished as she raised her hand to stop her granddaughter from saying any more.

The young Amazon nodded and looked toward the man being tended. She followed behind her grandmother as the matriarch headed toward the two doctors. They were busy tending the gashes from Ran Koh's Vacuum whip. Ku Lon reached out with her senses and felt the same power as she felt in the wounds of Ran Koh and Nodoka.

"I need to perform an ancient Amazon technique on him. It is called the 'Xi Fa-Xiang Gao'!" (Dani: THANK YOU All! I went with this spelling because it went with the use of the Chinese versions of names) Xian Pu gasped at the mention of the Amazon technique.

"Why great grandmother want do that?" She asked her eyes wide, watching Ku Lon pull out a small bottle with the #110 on it.

"What does this technique do?" Dr. Cassia asked the Amazon, it was Mirako who answered him.

"It is a mind manipulation technique. One of my old Chinese sensei once told me about it. He thought the knowledge of _how_ to do it was lost in history. You use a combination of herbs and shiatsu points to make the recipient forget old memories and or give them new ones." Mirako watched as the two Amazon's corroborated her explanation.

"I am afraid I can t allow you to do that to my patient without his knowledge elder." Cassia told the ancient woman.

"You can and will doctor. If the knowledge I am removing could save the lives of innocent people." Ku Lon glared at him.

"How so elder?" They all turn to see the Light Warriors behind them some very angry.

"Aww, Li Ly threw you out, I see!" She told them with a knowing smile.

"I asked a question _cousin_!" Ryoga asked again of his soul mates distant relative.

"*SIGH!* Ran Koh discovered that the wounds inflicted on her mother during her fight with _him_ were not healable by magic. This is why she is at Tofu s clinic. Ran Koh also sustained similar injuries. When I returned here I checked with my senses and Ran Koh's wounds had the same signature as those she gave her father." Ku Lon paused to let this sink in and to see if anyone understood what she was saying.

"Then there is something more to the Saotome Secret Techniques then chi and ki manipulation?" The question came from Msu Tsu, as he stared at the naked man, the Light Warrior cringing as he spotted the heavy bandages on the others groin.

"Very good Msu Tsu, you are correct. Now all of you examine the wounds on him. His wounds only varies slightly from those on Ran Koh and Nodoka because unconsciously Ran Koh seemed to allow some of the Neko-ken into her chi." Ku Lon waited as the Light Warriors did as she asked.

They all glowed with their respective Light Warrior auras. Ku Lon then looked around and noticed the other warriors around the room also using their senses to examine the wounds. She smiled proudly at her many students. She did not kid herself she knew their abilities were a side effect of fighting with the Light Warriors. She also knew when the war was over they would retain everything they learned which meant she needed to find a way to get them back to the village. The Amazon nation would survive another three thousand years even more with all this strong new blood. She continued to look around the room and could tell that some were having troubles reaching with their senses. She made a mental note of who they were so they could have extra training in that area. She knew the danger sense must be honed or it could cost them their lives.

She stumbled slightly on her staff, but she held her balance. She looked down and saw Sera standing next to her. She scowled at first then saw him stare at her with sad eyes. She knew he wanted his momma Ran Koh. She jumped from her staff onto the tiger's back. She was the only one Sera would allow to do this. She leaned forward and whispered to him.

"#Do not fear my strong friend your momma is ok. She will be back tomorrow.#" Sera nodded his head in understanding then lowered himself to the floor.

Ku Lon stayed on his back and waited for the room to finish. Derek and Mirako watched the warriors then turned to Ku Lon. She was reclining on the back of the tiger waiting for the warriors to finish.

"BY THE SPIRITS AROUND US!" The three turn to Don the shaman his eyes opened wide with horror.

His exclamation caused some of the warriors to break from their search. They then continue when they saw Ku Lon as she gave him a signal to stay quiet. It was not long after that the others began to make the same discovery.

"How is he able to do that!" Roberto demanded his eyes flitting between Genma and Ku Lon.

"I do not know, but I am sure Ran Koh does. I want to remove the knowledge of those techniques from his mind. We fear he may use them against us in battle. So intent is his desire to get his _son_ back. He may give up the information for that opportunity." Ku Lon told the group as she glared at the sleeping man.

"I would allow you to remove those techniques _only_ elder though I do not understand why it is upsetting you all. I will however bow to your judgment in that. _However,_ I want your word of honor as an Amazon matriarch that you will _not_ change any other memories." Dr. Cassia told the old woman his eyes flashing with determination.

Ku Lon looked at the doctor her eyebrow rising. Xian Pu stared dumb founded at him. She did not know whether to be insulted for his demand of an oath from her great grandmother or surprised that he knew the oath in such a manner was binding by death to an Amazon.

"I agree!" Ku Lon stated as she slid off Sera's back a small paw flashing out at the movement of her long white hair.

"*GASP!* Great grandmother!" Xian Pu asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Enough child it is a valid request. Although it would help in alleviating our problems as we deal with him, especially if we could remove more than the techniques. He is however, still Ran Koh's father and he has the right to remember that as does Ran Koh." Ku Lon told her great granddaughter looking at her over her shoulder.

The group watched as Ku Lon performed the 'Xi Fa-Xiang Gao' Mirako more closely then others. Her mind going to the people it would help especially children. They could be made to forget horrendous memories until they were old enough to understand and deal with them. Mirako knew this technique could not be used as a permanent solution but it could be a helpful tool.

Ku Lon stepped back from the Anything Goes Martial Artist after pressing his shiatsu point to wake him. She waited for him to become conscious. She watched as Genma opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He turned and stared at her his eyes first showing surprise then narrowed to rage.

"Where is my _SON_!" He growled at the elder.

"You killed your son at Jusenkyo fool. Tell me what techniques were you using when you fought Ran Koh on the roof this morning?" Ku Lon moved on, as she wanted to get rid of this man as soon as she could.

"I use Anything Goes." He looked at her with confusion as if she had three heads and a tail.

"Really? I never saw Happosai use those moves before." Ku Lon smirked as she watched as Genma went white at the mention of his master s name.

"Y..You k..knew the m..m..master?" Genma asked trying to back away from the unlucky woman.

"Why yes I do. So did he teach you those moves you used this morning?" Ku Lon kept pressing, trying to get the information she wanted without giving the man before her any ideas.

"H..He taught me everything I know." Genma though proud of his skill still looked around the room with nervous flitting eyes.

"Hmm, yes and I could see you were an excellent student also." Ku Lon knew a little ego boosting could get a person many things.

"I was his best student, even better the Tendo. After all, I taught my son our art! He has no heir that can use the Tendo School!" Genma told her puffing his chest out.

Ku Lon looked at him, she hid her disgust. She smirked when she saw as he began to shiver from the cold of the room. She looked up at him with cold calculating eyes. She watched as this time Genma shivered from something other than the cold.

"I see, did you ever think of making up your own techniques?" She asked him cautiously knowing this line of questioning might cause them problems.

"I did once, but..!" Ku Lon watched as he deflated, she was hoping for this reaction.

"I tried but I just couldn't get them to work so I gave up hoping maybe Ranma will be able to complete them where I couldn't." Genma sighed and looked down not seeing Ku Lon smile triumphantly.

"AACCKKK!" Ku Lon looked back at the panda-man her eyebrow arching questionably.

"I..I..I'm n..naked!" Genma stuttered as he scrambled for some clothes.

The room broke out into a chorus of laughter. Genma quickly dressed as Dr. Cassia tried to get him to rest. Genma pulled back from the doctor and glared at him. He then turned to the old woman and with a snarl; he turned and ran from the building.

"I WILL BE BACK FOR MY _SON_!" His shout fading in the distance.

"Well at least that is taken care of." Ku Lon said brushing her hands together as if removing crumbs.

"Why did you let him remember he was trying to create those techniques?" Michael Sanders asked his eyes flashing with anger.

"It is best to let him think he failed at creating them then to block them totally. Something could jar the memory loose that way. I also changed what the techniques were so if he saw Ran Koh using them he wouldn t recognize them as his." Ku Lon told the group.

"But still..*GASP*!" The reply was cut short as Michael and the other Light Warriors stiffened.

"What is wrong?" Ku Lon asked them worry on her face.

Ku Lon then froze her eyes opened in horror. This was the first time she could feel his presence. 'He Who Devours the Light' was getting stronger. Xian Pu ran to her grandmother as the old woman stumbled slightly.

"What does this mean? Why can I feel him now?" Ku Lon demanded of the recovering but still shaky Light Warriors.

"All you elders can feel it. His first four generals are nearly awake. It won t be long now a few days to maybe if we are lucky a week or more. They will now be heading out to create the two dead ones they need." Jasmine told her a slight shudder still going through her body.

Ku Lon looked to Mas Cra who had just entered the room. Her face was pale and her eyes hollowed. She nodded her head and shivered again as the presence was still lingering. The other warriors in the room did not notice it. Ku Lon and Mas Cra noticed though that Don and a few of the other shaman that were there did notice the evil.

"Then we need to start major preparations. We are going to step up all of your training. You will all be drafted to help train the Japanese soldiers that will be fighting with us. Do not however teach them any magic if you know it. Just enhance their martial arts training." The group nodded as they followed Ku Lon and Mas Cra back to the Joketsuzoku Village. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Eleven

Li Ly and Taji turned at the sound of a groan. They watched, as did the others as Ran Koh started to wake. Taji ran to her granddaughter and placed a comforting hand on her forehead.

M..mom? Ran Koh whispered as she slowly turned toward her grandmother.

*GASP!* A startled breath escaped Taji and Li Ly as Ran Koh shot upright.

The whole group jumped when Nodoka followed suit. Both women sat their eyes wide and unfocused. They watched as the women began to shudder. Hayashi noticed as Li Ly' eyes went blank and she began to shudder. He tapped his father and brother on the shoulder and pointed to the Amazon matriarch. Keitaro and Hiroshi turned to look at the Amazon and stared with wide eyes as she shuddered in fear. Keitaro turned to his wife expecting to see worry on her face. Instead, his face filled with worry as he raced toward his wife. Taji was standing next to Ran Koh's bed her eyes also blank and trembling in fear.

'He Who Devours the Light'! Ran Koh whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Yes, Ran Koh he is getting stronger, if other then the light warriors are able to feel his presence." Li Ly responded to the statement.

Ran Koh looked at the matriarch with a small amount of confusion. She then turned and looked at the others. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked to her mother, then her grandmother in the embrace of her grandfather. She turned to the door less entryway and saw Tofu holding Kasumi both with the same blank look. Her uncles she noticed had not seemed to be affected, as neither did her grandfather. She stared at the Takashi men and watched in awe as they began to sense the evil of what they were fighting.

"MY KAMI-SAMA! I could have lived a hundred lives and been happy not to know such evil!" Hiroshi gasped as he felt the evil as it washed over him.

"I agree brother, I agree!" Hayashi told his younger brother.

"We need to get back to the 'Joketsuzoku Village' now!" Ran Koh told them her face set with determination.

She started to swing her legs around to stand when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder as it stopped her. She turned to see the cold hard sapphire blue eyes of her grandfather staring down at her. His large calloused hand as it grasped tightly on her shoulder.

"You will not leave until Dr. Tofu tells you that you are well enough." Keitaro stated flatly with no room for argument.

Ran Koh opened her mouth to rebuke his statement then she stopped as she stared into his sapphire blue eyes. Images of her past life flooded her mind. She remembered those same determined blue eyes, staring back at her from many mirrors. She lowered her head to hide the tears and nodded slowly.

"Hai, grandfather." She allowed him to push her back down onto the table.

Keitaro then signaled Dr. Tofu over to inspect Ran Koh's and Nodoka's wounds. Nodoka's seemed to be ok after the jolt of sitting up quickly. Ran Koh on the other hand seemed to have started bleeding again.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kuno sat in his mansion staring blankly at the television. The CNN report of the battle was shown before him. His eyes widened and his hands clenching and unclenching on his lap. He turned at the sound of whispering silk behind him.

"What do you want twisted sister?" Kodachi stood behind him in a black kimono.

Kodachi stared at the television her mouth opened and ready to say something. She froze as the horror continued to play repeatedly on the broadcast. Tatewaki watched as his sister paled at the evil before her. Kodachi's gray eyes teared up as she watched as the evil before her slowly seeped into her addled brain and broke through the haze of mental blocks she put up years ago. The mental blocks she and Tatewaki had to put in place to save their young psyche from the anguish of their abusive mother and uncaring father.

"Bro...Brother!" She whispered as she brought her delicate hand to her mouth fear forming in her smoky gray eyes.

Tatewaki watched as he saw his once beloved sister break through the maniac and returned to him. He stood and then looked over his shoulder at the events that broke through his own defenses. He turned back toward his sister and saw for the first time in over a decade the little six year old he thought had died so long ago. He walked around the sofa to his sister and took her into his arms. He felt her stiffen then slowly she went limp as her arms wrapped around his waist. He felt as her hot tears fell onto his shirt. His eyes clouded over as the memory they both tried to bury crashed back on him and he knew in on his sister as well.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

A seven year old Tatewaki scampered quietly down the hallway staying in the shadows like the family retainer Sasuke had taught him. He heard his parents down stairs arguing and headed toward the staircase. When he arrived his little sister was kneeling at the railing. He stopped and stared at her shaking body knowing she was sobbing. A spindle in each hand, she knelt next to the railing resting her head against the two spindles. He walked up to her and knelt next to her.

She snapped her head toward him, and he put his finger on his lips to keep her silent she nodded. She then released her iron grip on the relieved woodwork of the railing. She wrapped her arms around her brother and silently cried into his small chest. Both children had learned over the years to cry without any noise for fear of bringing the wrath of their unstable mother upon them. They both jumped at the sound of a slap coming from downstairs. They could not hear what was being said but they knew from experience it was the same argument their parents always had. This time however, both children knew something was wrong. It was different somehow. The door to the parlor slammed opened and they watched as their mother Akeda and their father Norkedo stood in front of it. They watched as their father grabbed their mother's arm and spun her to face him. His face was in a distorted mask of hate.

"If you leave _bitch_ you will have nothing! No money, no home, no name, and no _kids_!" He snarled at her.

Her gray eyes flashed with defiance and a snarl of her own crossed her red lips. She was about five feet seven inches tall long ebony hair reaching just past her waist. She was slim but curvaceous, and walked with the grace of a runway model. Her face was that of an angel's but with the snarl it marred its beauty.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I DON T CARE ABOUT YOUR MONEY OR NAME AND I CERTAINLY DON T GKVE A F# KING DAMN ABOUT THOSE SNIVELING BRATS! I JUST WISH I HAD KILLED THEM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Their father's hand lashed out to strike their mother across the face.

She flew back into the house's foyer and crashed into the marble table in its center. The table fell over at the impact; Akeda slowly rising from the floor. She glared at her husband a trickle of blood falling from the corner of her mouth. Tatewaki held his sister tighter, placing a hand gently over her mouth to keep her from crying out. He knew if their parents found them there watching they would be beaten.

"DON T YOU DARE TALKED THAT WAY ABOUT THE CHILDREN!" Norkedo snarled at her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON T GIVE ME THAT YOU IMPOTENT BASTARD!" Akeda chortled at his indignant rage, but continued before he could say anything.

"YOU DON'T WANT THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS ANYMORE THEN I DO! YOU ONLY NEEDED THEM TO GET YOUR MONEY FOR THE TRUST FUND SET UP FOR YOUR CHILDREN IF YOU HAD ANY!" She continued her rage rising along with her disgust.

"SINCE THE OLD BASTARD CUT YOU OFF FOR MARRYING ME, THOSE LITTLE BURKIUMS WERE THE ONLY WAY TO GET ANY MONEY. EVEN THAT DIDN'T WORK SINCE THAT OLD BASTARD SENT SASUKE ALONG TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER THE MONEY!" Akeda's tirade went on Norkedo's face going white.

"WHAT WOULD THAT OLD BASTARD SAY IF HE KNEW YOU WERE STERILE AND HAD GOTTEN A SLEASY DOCTOR TO REMOVE SOME OF HIS SEMAN IN ORDER TO GET ME PREGNANT!" Akeda watched as her husband stumbled back against the parlors doorframe.

"That's right _husband_ go pale. You not only did it once to your bastard father but twice! Just so when the blood tests were done they would have Kuno DNA in them." Akeda and Norkedo never saw the children listening to them, nor had they seen the movement in the shadows.

Tatewaki and his sister listened to this new line of argument. Their child minds not comprehending what was being said. The only thing they had understood was that neither of their parents wanted them. Their only reason for living was so their mother and father could have access to the Kuno fortune. Their little eyes glazed over as the two siblings started to build the walls around the truth and began to create their twisted fantasies that would become their reality. The children had not seen the shadow downstairs as it moved slightly.

"What do you think that old fool would do if he found out what you did? That those little bastards where his children and _not_ his grandchildren!" Norkedo's eyes narrowed as his rage built.

"You will leave this house now _bitch_! Do not ever darken my doorstep again! If you do it will be the last thing you ever do!" Norkedo turned and walked to his study he stopped at the door to look back at his wife.

"SASUKE!" A short little man of forty or so stood quickly next to the Kuno patriarch.

"Take _that_ trash out, and deposit it outside the gates! She is never to be allowed on Kuno property again!" Norkedo did not wait for a reply as he slammed the study door.

Sasuke did as he was bid and escorted Akeda off the Kuno compound. He watched her as she strutted down the street without a care in the world. He watched her with narrowed eyes and a snarl on his face until she vanished. He turned and looked back at the house his snarl deepening as he stared at the front door.

"Master Kuno-san is not going to like this at all." He whispered as he headed back into the house.

Tatewaki and Kodachi were gone from the top of the stairs both going to their rooms. Both tried to bury the information they had gained. Both trying to pretend they were their father's children and not their grandfather s.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The fantasies they built became stronger as the days passed. However, the information was not completely hidden from them as it corrupted their hearts toward each other and their father. Sasuke watched with dismay and sadness as the once vibrant but never happy children became lost in worlds of their own making. Their grandfather had not wanted anything to do with them until they regained their senses. He did however force Norkedo from the Kuno mansion but he had not forbidden his return.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

"Bro...brother, why?" Kodachi asked her face still buried in his chest.

"I don t know sis...Dachi-chan maybe the realization that those things could mean the end of everything, the end of _our_ torment and tormentor." Kuno told her as he leaned his head on top of hers.

Kuno felt his sister stiffen slightly at the long forgotten name. Then felt her relax and held on tighter to her brother her frighten sobs escaping into his chest.

"We must go Dachi-chan we must go and offer not only our skill but our home to the warriors that fight. I fear this battle is not a onetime occurrence. I...I can feel the evil reaching out it...it wants to take us for its own." The young Samurai told his sister holding her more tightly.

"I can feel it also, bro...Waki-chan. It frightens me, I can feel myself wanting to give into it. To let it take over me and wrap me in its protective embrace." The youngest Kuno whispered to her brother.

"I know sister I feel its evil as well. We must fight it though; we do not need its fallacious protection. Those warriors are where our true protection lies." Kuno whispered back as he turned her toward the replaying of the battle at the park.

"B...But will they accept us brother?" Kodachi shuddered at the thought of being abandoned again.

Her memories so long hidden were finally breaking through the buriers she had been building over the decade. She looked up at her brother and in his gray blue eyes; she saw his protective walls had also been destroyed.

"I do not know Dachi-chan, I am sure they will listen to us and will find our offer a valid one." Kuno noticed the shifting in the shadows in the foyer.

Kuno's eyes narrowed as they pierced the darkness, long ago memories of the training he had at the hands of the Ninja retainer his gran..no his father sent to them. He looked into the shadows forcing his pupils to expand to make them believe they were in the shadows as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Sasuke hid in the shadows a small smile on his face. He watched as the young master and mistress watched with horror the battle that had taken place only a short distance from their fantasy kingdom. He watched as they held each other and talked quietly. He watched their faces as he witnessed the rebirth of the children so long ago lost to that strange and malevolent kingdom. His smiled broadened as he watched his young master use again the lessons he taught him a decade ago. He watched as Kuno used the shadow eyes technique and when he was sure that the young man had done it, he gave him a smile and thumbs up then disappeared deeper into the shadows. He left the two siblings to come to terms with their past.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tatewaki stared into the shadows and watched as the vision of their retainer came into view. He tightened his grip on his sister as he felt her sobs increased with the pain of their past coming forth. He looked down at her shaking body and made a soothing noise to try and calm her. He stroked her hair as he stared back into the shadows. He watched as Sasuke smiled broadly at him then gave him a thumbs up sign before vanishing completely.

"Shh, my Dachi-chan we will survive this and we will be the stronger for it. Come let us prepare to leave. We must not only visit the stronghold of the warriors but we must also make arrangements to keep our _half brother_ away from us." Kuno spat the last statement.

Kodachi nodded and allowed her brother to lead her to her room. He left her at the door and turned to walk away. He stopped when he felt her hand on his arm. He turned and looked into her soft gray eyes. Her fear and confusion played across them loudly.

"Bro...Waki-chan, why? Why are you so readily to forgive what I have become?" The young girl asked fear of the answer came to her young face.

"You mean what we both have become, my dear sister. Our _family_ abandoned us to the fantasies that we built that night. Our true father never came to claim us or protect us from that _bastard_. We owe them nothing.

"Our inheritance is secure and we will finally have the peace we so long have deserved. I forgave you my beloved sister because you forgave me. We are the only family we have left." Tatewaki put his hand gently on her cheek.

His gaze turning toward the sound of the television they left going downstairs. He then turned back to his sister a small genuine smile on his lips. His hand brushed a stray strand of her black hair from her face.

"We will now gain a new family my sister a family we will help to save our world and in return their acceptance of us will save our sanity." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Besides my _angel of love_ would not turn down her one true love!" He took a pose reminiscent of the buffoon he had become.

"Oh, brother!" Kodachi giggled and lightly punched his arm.

"Now sister we must hurry. We do not know when the next attack will be and we need to be ready." She nodded then reached up and kissed his cheek before disappearing into her room.

Tatewaki stood there his face frozen in shock. He then reached up and put his hand over where she kissed him. He smiled as he remembered the love they once shared, as they were all the family they had back then as well. He turned and headed into his room to prepare for a different kind of battle.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki woke up slowly the alarm buzzing incessantly on her nightstand. Her arm reached out and smacked the button on top. She sighed as the quiet enveloped around her and she drifted back to sleep.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*GRRRROOOAAANNN!*

Nabiki sat up in bed her bare breasts covered in goose pimples as the cold morning air greeted them. Her hair flew in every direction and eyes still shut. She reached at the foot of her bed for the warm terry cloth robe.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" She yelled at her persistent guest.

Nabiki swung her legs over the side of her bed her naked body shivering. She pulled on her warm robe, she shivered as it was still cold from the night air, and slipped her feet into the cold matching slippers. As the robe and slippers quickly warmed up, she looked over at the clock and scowled when she saw it was only four o'clock in the morning.

She rose and shuffled toward the door tying her robe closed as she went. She stopped at the door, her hand on the locks when she paused. She looked around in remembrance of where she was and then turned back to the door her scowl deepening.

"WHO IS IT!" She yelled through the door.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Nabiki jumped at the continuance of the loud knocking. She cussed to herself and mumbled something about a peephole in the door. She came closer to the door and with a deep breath, shouted through the door.

"YOU CAN STOP POUNDING I AM _NOT_ OPENING THIS DOOR UNLESS YOU IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Even then, she was not if she did not know who it was.

There was a long pause on the other side of the door. She listened as she heard feet shuffling back and forth in front of her door. She heard the person on the other side of the door as he gave a muffled growl as they grabbed the doorknob and started to shake the door violently.

Nabiki backed away from the door her eyes in fear. She lunged for the phone and dialed the emergency number for aid. She was quickly connected and told the operator the problem and where she lived.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*RATTLE!* *RATTLE!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Nabiki stared at the door in fear her mind flashing through images of her being raped, tortured, and killed. Then her mind traveled to the images of the battle in the park and her mind turned to nightmares that are more horrible. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number of the 'Joketsuzoku Village'. She waited amidst the sounded of the door being shaken and the constant pounding. She heard the phone connecting and her fear diminished slightly.

"Who is this?" The gruff voice on the other end of the phone rang out.

"I am sorry Cologne but I need help someone is trying to break into my apartment! I asked who they were but they wouldn t say anything. All I can hear was growling on the other side of the door! EEEPP!" Nabiki jumped as the pounding started again.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"I don t know why they haven't broken in already as hard as they are trying?" Nabiki's voice filled with fear and cracked with controlled sobs.

"We will be right there child. You can thank Ran Koh for that, she put a spell on all the entrances to your apartment to protect you from harm. Kasumi asked her to do it." Before Nabiki could say, anything Cologne hung up the phone.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" Nabiki backed away from the door her hand clutching at the neck of her robe.

She sat on the floor in front of the sofa her legs drawn up around her chest as she kept her eyes on the door. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them in tighter as she tried to let her mind wonder to anything but what was on the other side of her door.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ku Lon hung up the phone, she looked at it with hard cold eyes then jumped from her bed. She went quickly to Mas Cra's room. She woke her counterpart and told her what was happening. The two women went and woke several of the Amazon warriors then headed out to help Nabiki.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Xian Pu you go tell the Light Warriors what is going on. We will be back shortly with Nabiki." Xian Pu looked at her great grandmother sleep clouding her eyes until her words seeped into her brain.

"BUT XIAN PU WANT HELP!" She wailed at the old woman before her.

"DON T ARGUE WITH ME GIRL! NABIKI'S LIFE MAY BE AT STAKE, NOW GO!" Xian Pu nodded and left for next door, as Ku Lon and the others headed out.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Xian Pu reached the apartment building next door, she was surprised to see several of the Light Warriors already leaving the complex. She smiled as one was Msu Tsu, she headed for him.

"MSU TSU! YOU TAKE XIAN PU ON BACK!" The ex-Amazon looked at the woman he once loved and deep down still did.

"I do not take orders from you or any other _Chinese_ Amazons." He then turned and changed shape. He then took flight after his friends, leaving a stunned Xian Pu behind.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Joshua, Megan, and Msu Tsu felt the evil in their sleep. They were awoken by a sense of foreboding. When they awoke, they felt the evil more strongly. Though not a large group, they were still powerful demons. The three quickly dressed and ran into each other as they left their apartments.

"Did you feel it also?" Joshua asked the other two who nodded affirmative.

"I can feel the victim's fear!" Msu Tsu told them.

"It felt familiar like I knew them." He paused to concentrate on the fear, when his eyes snapped open.

"It's Nabiki whatever it is, it is trying to get her!" He headed out the door Joshua and Megan behind him.

Once outside Megan transformed into her griffin state. Joshua climbed onboard. They paused when they heard the broken Japanese of Xian Pu coming up behind them. They watched at the confrontation of Msu Tsu and the purple hair girl. They both smiled, as the Hidden Weapons Master did not allow himself to be controlled by her any longer. Once he changed shape, they took off and headed for Kasumi's little sister's apartment.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stared at the door as the banging changed to the slamming of a shoulder into it. She watched in horror as the door gave and bowed. She saw the oozing puss covered fingers as they tried to slip through the small opening. Then heard it howl in pain as the door slammed back into place. She stared at the pieces of fingers lying on her floor. Her fear grew as they started to wiggle and grow. She remembered they regenerated but she was hoping not from such small pieces. She pushed herself off the floor and headed for her window.

She threw opened the drapes only to see another demon trying to get into her apartment more quietly there. Once he saw her he gave up stealth and went for brute force. She backed away when he slammed into the barrier around her windows. She heard a scraping noise and turned to see the fingers had grown into several crawling hands.

Nabiki ran to another window and opened the curtain only to see another demon trying to break quietly in. This time though she spotted movement behind the demon. Her hope rose only to fall when she saw hers was not the only building the demons were attacking. She turned to find one of the hands crawling toward the window opposite her. She realized it was going to let the other demons into her apartment. Nabiki lunged for her closet and pulled out the katana and tanto Ran Koh made her take.

"Magic within I summon thee!" Nabiki shouted the catch phrase that released the magic.

She next threw the tanto at the hand nearest the window. The magically glowing blade flew true and pinned the demon hand against the floor like a butterfly in a collection. She then turned to the hand making its way toward her. The katana glowed with the power of the spells that Ran Koh and Nodoka put on them. She took her ready stance and waited for her demonic opponent to make its move. As she watched, she saw the hand as it grew an arm onto it. She knew she could not stop a full-grown demon so she attacked.

With speed born of desperation, she smacked the opened end of the arm with the flat of the katana. The sizzling noise told her she had done what she was expecting. With the growing arm now cauterized, she had no fear of it getting longer. Her mind clicked then she turned toward the hand still pinned to the floor and saw an arm coming from it and using the new extension to try and free it from the tanto blade.

Nabiki using the Tendo Anything Goes School she picked up a chair and threw it at the tanto causing it to go slightly deeper into the floor making it harder for the growing appendage to escape. Nabiki spotted movement from her side and turned in time to see the free hand and arm jump for her. She raised her katana and swung with both hands. The blade connected with the incoming demon wannabe and she sliced it in half.

She heard the sizzle of a cauterizing wound and watched as it turned to a puddle of bubbling goop. She then turned toward the other hand. She ran forward and lifted the chair. She saw it struggling to get free but now it had the muscular upper arm. She used the flat of her katana to stop its growth. Glad for the knowledge she got from the warriors during their first battle. She then raised her katana over her head. She paused as the two demons at the windows increase their efforts to enter her apartment. In the back of her mind, she noted how strange the one at the door seemed very quiet. She brought down the blade and severed the hand from the arm again the sizzle of heat as the blade sealed the wound. She stepped back and watched as the demon hand dissolved into the pool of demon remains.

She snapped her head up as she heard the first scream. She thought it was the demons falling to the light warriors, and then she realized it was the demons finally breaking into the other homes around her. Her face went white as she remembered her aunt in the apartment below her. Nabiki raced to her phone and dialed her aunt s number. She waited impatiently for her aunt to pick up the phone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Megan, Joshua, and Msu Tsu arrived at Nabiki's apartment and nearly passed out from the destruction surrounding the neighborhood. There were only about a dozen demons but they seemed to have destroyed the entire area. Joshua tapped his friends and pointed to a building where the demons seemed to be having trouble. They could enter and leave the main entrance but seemed to have trouble entering some of the apartments windows they seemed to be resistant to them.

"That's Nabiki's building I didn't realize Ran Koh's spell would cover the almost the entire apartment building?" Joshua told them.

They mentally summon the other Light Warriors then began their assault only to stop at the sound of several war cries. Msu Tsu shuddered then turned to see Ku Lon leading an Amazon war party into the area.

{"Well the first wave of reinforcements had arrived."} Msu Tsu told them through his link as he stared uncomfortably.

Msu Tsu then took flight toward the only place that might still have survivors. His next dive-bombed a demon trying to break through Nabiki's apartment window. His eyes glowed a bright coppery red. He screeched then twin beams of red with a cord of copper spiraling around it shot forth. The demon's death scream filled the area. The Amazons stopped and looked up to see the giant red and copper hawk. They then heard a roaring screech and saw a white and gold griffin swoop down and fly through the opened door of another apartment.

They followed the path of the griffin back from where its flight began. They saw the dark shape of a man standing there. They watched him as he glowed a bright white and gold and then floated down to the center of the street in front of them. He then transformed into a centaur with a golden white horse's body and long white golden hair. The human body was as black as the blackest night. His human portion glistened seductively in the light of the moon. The Amazons watched as he took off in a different area a glowing sword in one hand and a gold and white ball of ki in his other. The Amazons not wanting to be out done split up into groups of two and raged war on the spawn of hell.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"RAN KOH! WHERE ARE YOU!" The shout woke everyone in the clinic bringing them to the room Nodoka and Ran Koh were staying.

Nodoka was sitting up staring at the empty bed next to hers. Li Ly and Taji looked on with frustration and worry. Tofu and Kasumi entered worry marring their faces. Then the fianc s noticed the empty bed.

"She is gone! There is an attack I can since it but I don t know where. I think some of the Light Warriors are there, and have sent a mental message. They forgot to leave her out of the summons." Nodoka cried as she reached out and touched her daughter s empty bed.

"How do you know that Auntie?" Kasumi asked her with worry as she walked up and wrapped her arm around the woman.

"I can sense it. My training had increased my sensitivity to the evil. I also felt the Light Warriors call as a kind of gentle push against my skin." She told them as she started to rise.

"You can t get up Auntie you are not strong enough." Kasumi tried to push her back down but she gently but firmly pushed her away.

"I am going to help my daughter. The two of you had better contact your medical team and head out as well." Nodoka told them her eyes hard with determination.

"And where do you plan to go you do not know where the battle is." Li Ly brought a voice of reason to the argument.

Nodoka turned toward the Amazon her eyes flashing with magical fire. Nodoka then smiled like a predator at its cornered prey. Her eyes never leaving Li Ly's her arm rose and pointed to the window in the room.

"You are right I don t know where the fighting is but _they_ do!" She turned and raced out the front door.

The room turned and saw a group of stray cats at the window watching them. Li Ly broke into a smile and followed Nodoka out the door. Taji close behind.

Tofu and Kasumi watched as all but two cats left. They realized the last two were to lead them to the battle. They quickly gathered what they might need. Tofu picked up his cell phone and dialed the others of the medical team. He was sure they too had an escort waiting for them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Come on Auntie Aimeko answer the phone!" Nabiki was getting impatient and the demons at her windows and door were too.

"HELLO, WHO IS THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Nabiki let out the breath she was holding.

"Auntie it's me Nabiki! I don t have time for details but stay in your apartment under no circumstances do you open any windows or doors!" Nabiki told her hurriedly.

"Nabiki? What are you talk...WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT! Hold on, dear...?" Aimeko started to put the receiver down.

"NO! AUNTIE DON T ANSWER IT!" Nabiki shouted at her aunt.

"Nabiki what is wrong with you?" Her aunt came back on the phone, the pounding on her door and her aunt's coming to her in stereo.

"Auntie, do you have any drapes opened in your apartment close by?" She waited for the pregnant pause to end.

"Nabiki is this some kind of stupid prank?" Aimeko's voice began to get angry.

"NO DAMN IT! LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW AUNTIE THE DEATH AND DISTRUCTION GOING ON IS NOT A F*&KING JOKE!" Nabiki yelled at her trying to get her to understand.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Aimeko looked at the receiver her eyes wide with shock. The banging on the door was getting louder and more violent. She turned to see it bow slightly then sprung back with a loud snap. She turned toward her living room window when she heard a loud screech. She turned just in time to see a twelve foot monster with long gangly arms and piercing red eyes trying to break into her apartment.

She pushed away her confusion as to why it had not been able to get in. When she dropped the phone and screamed as twin beams of solid red with strands of spiraling copper slammed into the monster killing it instantly. She fell to her butt next to the phone as a red and copper hawk the size of a pony swooped by her window. She could hear Nabiki's voice calling to her over the phone but she ignored it. She crawled to her window.

She raised her head slowly and peeked out over the edge of the sill. Her eyes went wide and her stomach began to turn and twist. She got up and ran quickly to the bathroom. She vomited into the toilet for the next few minutes. When she finished she washed out her mouth and turned to leave. She exited into her bedroom to be confronted by another monster trying to get in through her bedroom window. She ran back to the living room she could still hear Nabiki calling to her. She ran to the phone and picked it up. Her niece's voice screamed franticly on the other end.

"AUNTIE, ANSWER ME DAMN IT! PLEASE DON T DIE ON ME NOT AGAIN!" Nabiki's worry was overpowering, as memories of her mother's death came back.

"I am here Nabiki! What are those things? Did you see that large reddish copper bird?" Aimeko asked trying to give her niece a moment to calm down.

"Red and copper? OH THANK GOD THE LIGHT WARRIORS!" Nabiki shouted as she went toward her window only to stop as the demon still there increased its effort to get her.

Nabiki ran back to the phone and picked it up. She heard the tail end of her aunt's question and smiled slightly at the confusion. There was a long pause and before Nabiki could explain, her aunt remembered.

"THOSE ARE THE ONES FROM THE PARK!" Aimeko screamed over the pounding on her door and windows.

"Yeah it seems they were in the neighborhood." Nabiki told her with a smirk.

Nabiki paused when she heard the war cries of the Amazons from the streets below. Her smile broadened and she breathed another sigh of relief. The pounding on her door and windows reminded her she was not out of trouble yet.

"Auntie the Amazons are here too. Listen to me very carefully. You said you practiced mother s art what was it?" She asked hurriedly her aunt quiet on the other end.

"I don t know wha..?" Aimeko was abruptly cut off by Nabiki.

"JUST ANSWER ME!" Nabiki took a deep breath to calm herself and continued.

"I am sorry auntie but if the demon at your door did what mine did you are in terrible danger. They can regenerate. Mine cut off two of its fingers inside my apartment and started to grow two new demons." Nabiki never talked for so long or quickly, but she needed to get her aunt to listen and not argue.

"They...I...Our family practiced an art much like the Anything Goes. We created our own school combining three distinct fighting types. It was kempo, kendo, and tai chi. It was designed to fit the personality of every possible student in one way or another." Aimeko told her with a monotone voice as if she was reciting a litany.

"Auntie this is important, did your school teach ki or chi manipulation?" Nabiki waited as her aunt s to reply, she jumped slightly at the increased efforts of the demons as they attempted to enter.

Nabiki's eyes flit around her apartment her gaze landing on the windows and door. She looked for any new visitors and was happy to see one of the demons at her window as it was blown away by shards of ice glowing black and silver. Her elation fell when another demon took its place.

"No Nabiki it did not. It is not possible to use ones ki it is too dangerous to the users life and chi because it is effected by emotions which tends to drive people insane." Nabiki rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Auntie that is the belief of those masters who _can NOT_ master their ki and chi. The Light Warriors, the Amazons, and almost everyone fighting can use their ki and chi. Hell even Akane can to some degree, but she is just dangerous with her attempts." Nabiki told her aunt with some superiority.

"Now listened to me, unless you have a magically enchanted weapon just lying around you need to get something that can be used to seal any opened wounds, if the demon manages to get any body parts in your door." Nabiki began to explain as quickly as she could.

"I also recommend you get out your sword and once you seal the wound cut it up sealing each wound as you go until it turns to a black puddle." Nabiki waited for the response when she didn't hear one she began to worry.

"Auntie? Auntie, are you there? AUNTIE ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Nabiki shouted into the phone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh flew quickly through the air. Her wound still not healed but she could not wait. She focused her ki into the area to help with the healing; she had not noticed the wound bleeding again. She followed the feeling of evil to the area where Nabiki lived. A small frown appeared on her face as she recognized it as Nabiki's street. She quickly assessed what was going on. She saw about five demons left most hanging off Nabiki's building. She was surprised that there was not a larger amount. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the Amazons and the three Light Warriors there were doing fine without her aid.

She landed on a nearby roof and began to meditate as she did on the island in the park. She felt the arrival of the other Light Warriors and heard the arrival of some of the other fighters below. She did not acknowledge them she continued to reach out with her senses. She felt Samuel and Alex lean against her back and formed a triangle and they added their powers to hers. For they also believed something else was going on. Their soul mates created a standing triangle standing where the three sitting ones met.

They clasp their hands above the heads of the magic users. They began to rotate first left then right. They did not know why they were doing this only that they knew they must. This continued for a few moments when the sitting leaders began to rise and spin in opposite directions as their soul mates. The warriors with the Light Warriors watched in awe. They were also curious as to what was going on. The warriors on the roof were soon joined by three new arrivals, as they stared in surprised at the glowing mass in front of them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka entered the neighborhood and saw the destruction. She also saw the fighters there really had not needed any more help. She began to look for her wayward daughter when she heard the gasp that came from behind her. She turned to she her mother and Li Ly behind her staring up toward a roof. Nodoka turned in the direction they were looking. She saw a large ball of glowing red, white, and black. It also had tinges of silver, copper, and gold. She cast a spell then picked up her mother and levitated toward the building. Li Ly joined her by jumping onto the nearest roof and roof hopping the few roofs toward the group.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi and Tofu finally reached the embattled area, not long after Derek and Mirako arrived. The small group began to circulate through secured buildings for survivors. The tasked was unbearable as there was nothing left of almost all the inhabitants to help. The medical team had found one or two families hiding in basement shelters. They had minor injuries and were in shock. The team treated them but found only two more such groups. The rest of the buildings told a grim tale of the night's attack.

Kasumi helped a family outside to a waiting ambulance in time for them to see the last building under attack, be freed. Their hope fell when none of the residents came from the building. Mirako ran to the last building to help check for survivors. As she followed, a party of Amazons in, she saw Aimeko as she ran from a hallway a short distance away carrying a glowing tanto. She and the Amazons headed for her, then quickly followed her back into the hallway Nabiki's aunt just exited. Mirako paused when she saw a red and copper lion head toward the exit. Its head shook 'no'. Mirako's heart sunk and nodded her understanding. Mirako jumped at the hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Anna standing next to her sadness overflowing her hazel eyes. Mirako reached up and patted her hand with a sad smile.

"Anna, there were at least two survivors in this building two young children and that gives us hope we will find more." Mirako told her what Aimeko told her and the Amazons.

Anna smiled sadly at the doctor their exuberance from the victory at the park now gone. Anna turned to leave then stopped, Mirako looked at her with sad confusion then she followed the Light Warrior's gaze to see the large glowing ball of red, white and black. With shimmering silver, gold and copper on top of a nearby roof. She turned to asked Anna what it was when she saw the back of the girl as she headed toward the building.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the Amazons and other warriors finished off the remaining demons, the Light Warriors converged on the roof with their leaders. They had looks of uncertainty and confusion. Li Ly noticed this.

"Why are you confused? Do you not know what the others are thinking?" Li Ly asked Martina as she stared with awe at her leaders.

"No, we can block our thoughts and they are doing that now." Martina told the elder.

Li Ly nodded and turned back to the glowing leaders. She was soon joined by the other elders as the battle was completed and the warriors were now helping with the wounded. Ku Lon and Mas Cra watched with bright inquisitive eyes as the glow around the leaders slowly faded.

"Daughter what is it? What did you find out?" Nodoka asked her wayward daughter as soon as the glow was gone.

"*SIGH!* Well first this is the only attack for tonight." Ran Koh told her with a weak whisper.

Ran Koh then fell back into the arms of Samuel who felt her strength wane. His eyes widen when his hand touched her side and found it wet. He looked down to see her wound had re-opened. He then looked up to see that Nodoka was fairing no better.

"Ryoga get your mother and let s get them back to the apartment complex. Dr. Tofu will need the space at the clinic for the wounded from tonight." Samuel told his friend as he picked up Ran Koh.

Ryoga looked at him with confusion then turned to the woman who he considered his mother. His eyes widened when he saw the blood soaking her kimono sleeve. He walked over to her and against her protests picked her up and followed behind Samuel. The remaining warriors watched as the two head off. Before the elders could ask the others what was happening the Light Warriors took off Alex taking Nodoka's mother Taji with him. The Amazons soon followed to help tend the still bleeding Takashi women.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Nab...Nabiki the demon it sounded like he is breaking through the door! What am I going to do?" Aimeko's voice was loaded with terror.

"Take it easy auntie. Do you have your sword and something hot?" Nabiki asked her worry crossing her face.

Nabiki waited as her aunt gathered the things she was asking for. Nabiki's mind slipped back to her mother. She vaguely remembered meeting Aimeko back then. She today, however was not going to lose the only living link to her mother.

"I..I have my sword, and a gas grill lighter." Aimeko placed her katana and something that looked like a gun but with a six-inch long barrel next to her.

"NABI...NABIKI!" Aimeko screamed as Nabiki heard the breaking of the door.

"AUNTIE!" Nabiki shouted into the phone.

"I WON T LOSE YOU TOO!" Nabiki shouted picking up her sword and tanto, then ran for her door.

Nabiki swung opened the door so fast that the demon on the other side fell into the apartment with surprise only to be cut in half with Nabiki's enchanted sword. She ran into the hallway jumping over the dissolving bubble of goop. She entered the hallway she stopped as two other demons were there pounding at the various doors. Her split second delay was enough that one of the demons saw her and charged yelling in hungry delight. She gulped and took a ready stance she had seen Kuno use against her sister. She silently thanked the Kami-sama for her status as master in her family art and her sparring regularly with her father. She just hoped she could put it to practical use.

[Oh, Kami-sama! Help me with this, and let that moron s skills be as good as he proclaimed! Mother, help me save your sister!] Nabiki prayed to both the Kami and her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Aimeko rushed around her apartment searching for something that was hot but did not have to be plugged in. She rummaged through her kitchen drawers and found a grill lighter with a six-inch silver barrel with a red pistol handle. She clicked the striker and it lit.

She smiled sadly as it was not much but it might do some damage. She ran back to her phone. She picked up the receiver hiding behind the sofa keeping it between her and the door. She told Nabiki what she had found and she could hear it in her niece s voice that it may not be enough. Her head jerked up and she screamed for help as the door to her apartment finally gave way as the magic Ran Koh cast was only on Nabiki's apartment but the backlash of the spell was somehow protecting the others if for only a while.

Aimeko heard the snarling, and sniffing of the demon. She bolstered her courage and stood holding the lighter in one hand and the sword in the other. The demon stared at her in mock confusion then smiled showing rows of jagged, blood-covered teeth. The twelve foot tall demon lumbered toward the frighten woman, who brandished her katana hoping and praying she could remember her lessons. The demon licked its lips as it came closer to her.

Aimeko backed up a step her katana in front of her waiting for her death. Aimeko was no fool she knew she would be joining her family and twin soon but she would make her family proud. She would die fighting and if she could, she would send this monster back to hell. She watched, as the monster got ready to lunge. She spotted it in the creature s movements and stance. She waited for it, but nothing happened. The monster's eyes opened wide with shock as it stood motionless pain and surprised filling its face.

Aimeko watched as the demon's upper half slid from his bottom half both sections sealed shut by the glowing blue katana. Aimeko watched in fascination as the monster began to bubble and dissolve into a puddle of thick black liquid. She looked up and her eyes went wide with surprise.

"NABI..NABIKI!" Nabiki stood before Aimeko black demon blood all over her and her eyes wild with fear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stepped back a step as the first demon's shout drew the attention of the other toward her. She was happy the small hallway could only permit one demon at a time but still she knew she was in a lot of trouble. She was a master of the Tendo Anything Goes and both the Saotome and Tendo school frowned on weapon use. She was however glad her mother took the time to show her the Konujo School of Gentle Kendo. The name was very deceptive. She just hoped she remembered enough.

The first demon reached her but she did not back up or step to the side. She wanted to keep the second demon at bay. She knew she had to face the first head on. To side step would put her in the reach of the other. She was not a fool she might be a master of the Tendo school but without constant training her skills had fallen to the way side. She brought her magically glowing sword in front of her. The demon paused as he sensed the magic from the sword. He could also sense the hesitation and fear from his victim. He smiled lustfully at the girl in front of him. It believing he had an easy target, one he would _play_ with (Dani: Insert HENTAI fantasy here) before eating her alive.

Nabiki smiled to herself as she watched the demon as it fell for her show of fear. You did not become the 'Ice Queen' without learning how to project true emotions to achieve your final goals. She waited for the grinning demon to continue. She noticed the monster behind it wanted through and tried to push its companion out of the way. This caused the one in front of Nabiki to turn and lash out at the monster behind it. Nabiki watched in fascination as the two demons started to fight one another. She felt as her anger rose. She burst forth a bright red aura and was about to scream when she stopped herself and stared dumbfounded at the still fighting demons. Neither noticed her outburst.

[What, the hell am I doing? I am not Akane! Daddy always said, to wait for an opening and as far as demons are concern _that_ is an opening.] She smiled the smile she would give to her victims that made them tremble.

Nabiki then without further ado quietly launched herself at the still fighting demons. Nabiki made her first attack count because she knew if she did not kill him with the first blow, she was dead. She swung her katana in a wide arc and sliced through the demon. She started at his shoulder just next to the neck and brought the katana down at an angle exiting the black monstrosity s body just above the opposite hip. The glowing blade searing the wound shut as it went.

The other demon stopped in confusion as its adversary began to fall into two pieces. He had not taken long to realize what went wrong. He prepared himself for the attack. He dodged the blade s swing and the katana cut through the monster's arm severing it. The wound burnt shut. The fighters took no time to notice as the first demon and the severed arm began to bubble and disintegrate into a black pool of sludge. Nabiki kept swinging her sword trying to keep the last demon off balance her mind racing toward what could be happening to her aunt. Nabiki stumbled on an overturned table that the demon just threw in her path. She cursed for not paying attention. The demon then lunged at her and she had just enough time to raised her sword upward.

The demon charged forward and just as he jumped to land on her, his victim raised her glowing sword and unable to stop he impaled himself on the sword. He grinned as the weapon missed anything vital. The grin turned to a grimace when the girl under him twisted the sword and began to move it side to side. Then up and down, dissecting the demon to four uneven quarters.

Nabiki quickly crawled out from under the demon not wanting it to dissolve on top of her. It was bad enough that she was now covered in its blood. She did not even spare her enemy a backward glance as she headed for her aunts apartment.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki cautiously but quickly moved through the building. She checked the only set of cross hallways before she crossed them. She noticed that many of the doors down the dark hallways were opened. She figured that the protection afforded the rest of the building was a backlash from the spell Ran Koh placed on her home. She moved quickly and quietly as she could. It seemed some of her martial arts skill was still intact. She reached the first floor the hallway just under hers and headed to her aunt's apartment. She peeked around the corner of the stairs down the main hallway that held her aunt's home. She gasped as like the other hallways many of the doors had already been broken into.

She shuddered as she thought of the people that must have died. She noticed some of the doors were opened but not broken. Her stomach turned as she thought of those that let their killers in, just as she almost did. She slipped into the hallway and headed for her aunt s opened door. She peeked in and saw the demon in front of her aunt. Aimeko was holding her sword in one hand and what Nabiki guessed was the grill lighter in the other. She snuck up to the demon as neither it nor her aunt noticed she was there. She had a grim smile on her face, as it was better for what she had to do.

Nabiki had not deluded herself. She might very well be a Master of the Tendo Anything Goes, but she also knew she had not practiced the art in years except to spar with her father. She was extremely rusty. She had the knowledge but not the skill, as she had not used her martial arts on a daily basis. Therefore, she did not mind hitting her opponent while its back was to her. Especially since these opponents were monstrous demons. When Nabiki was close, enough she brought her sword up over her head then brought it down onto the demon as she did with the one outside her apartment. She cut through the monster from its shoulder to its opposite hip. She and Aimeko watched as its top half slid off to the floor. She then watched as its bottom half fell over both cuts seared shut by the magic in the sword. Nabiki stood there gasping watching as the monster turned to puddle of demon slime.

"NA...NABIKI!" Nabiki looked up at the shout of her aunt.

"Hi, auntie anything new?" Nabiki tried to smirk but it was not in her.

She fell to her knees her sword clamored to the floor beside her. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. She leaned into the embrace of two very strong arms as they wrapped around her. She cried into the neck of the person holding her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

She jumped slightly at the deep base of the 'shh' coming from the person holding her. Nabiki then noticed she was leaning against a very bare very muscular chest. She heard the sound of another sword as it was being laid on the floor next to her she turned her head slightly to see her aunt looking at her with worry. She then looked up into the quiet and severe face of one of the shaman. She could tell he was very tall from how she fitted into his arms. He must be at least six feet two inches tall. He had black eyes that spoke of great wisdom; wisdom born of great trials at such a young age was awe-inspiring. He looked to be about twenty-two with a ruddy outdoor complexion. His hair was as black as midnight and shone with a light of its own. He wore his hair loose and it went just past his shoulders. His features were handsome. They were hard and chiseled. She saw he was very muscular yet could be gentle as by the way he was comforting her.

He was wearing only a pair of blue jeans and soft leather sole boots that came to his mid calf. Around his neck was a medallion of turquoise, silver, and a brown stone with bursts of orange, making it look like live embers, Nabiki did not recognize the gemstone. The medallion was in the shape of an eagle. Nabiki knew she must pull away but she really did not want to. She had never felt as safe as she did right now. She frowned, as she realized not even when she was hugged by her own father. She reluctantly pulled back but the man kept his arms around her until he was sure she was all right.

"Tha..Thank you." Nabiki told him timidly unsure why she was feeling what she was.

"I..I should not have broken down like that. I am usually stronger than this." She smiled shyly at the man before her and at her aunt.

Aimeko raised an eyebrow as she watched her niece in the arms of a strange man. It was obvious her niece knew him yet she could tell that this was also their first time talking to each other. She just smiled at the shy smile from her niece, sat back, and enjoyed the show.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. You had to fight to save your life and that of your friend." He told her in near perfect Japanese.

When the warriors join the Light Warriors it seemed another benefit was that the fast learning did not only apply to fighting skill. It seemed the medallions the Light Warrior magic users wore had many great gifts to fight this war. Though some warriors did not seem to get beyond rudimentary levels of Japanese. Though the power was one that could not be accessed by the warriors it just happened when it was needed. She smiled at the warrior before her and nodded slightly. Her face darkened as she looked out the door back down the hallway.

"Ho...How many of them are dead?" She asked the shaman warrior whose arms she did not want to leave.

"*SIGH!* On this floor all but your friend. I have not yet had the chance to check the other floors. We could be lucky and the demons never made it past this floor..!" He stopped when Nabiki began to tremble and shook her head no.

He pulled her closer to him as Nabiki broke down into tears again. He gently stroked her hair as she related what she had seen on her flight to save her aunt. The man holding her stiffened, only Aimeko saw his eyes as they flashed with rage.

"I fought three on my floor. I was able to surprised them and kill them with the magic sword Ran Koh gave me. But there were only a couple of doors on my floor not yet opened." She stopped and took a gasping sob as she wrapped her arms tentatively around the warrior holding her.

"On the other four floors as I came down there was no door left unopened. Some of the doors were opened from the inside; they actually let their killers in." She broke down again as she remembered all the nice people she met in her building and some of the sweet and precious children.

"I will go and check the apartments still intact on your floor." He slowly raised bringing Nabiki to her feet.

He picked up his wood staff. It was made of blacken mahogany. The staff was six feet long and had a bear, a mountain lion, a hawk, a coiled snake, and a frog carved into it at equal intervals down the staff.

Aimeko came up next to her niece and wrapped her arms around her from behind her. She rested her head on the top of Nabiki's head and watched as the man started to head out. When Nabiki broke free picking up her sword, she headed toward the man.

"Wait! They don t know you they may not open the door. They might even attack. I should go with you!" Nabiki told him, as he turned to face her a glint in his eyes she could not read.

"I am sorry Mr. Ahh?" Aimeko asked with a questioning look at her niece.

"I am called William, William Thunderbolt." He told them as his eyes alighted on the blushing Nabiki.

"Mr. Thund..!" She stopped as the man raised his hand to stop her.

"You may call me William." He told her with a lopsided smile.

"I am Aimeko Mander, the young lady in front of me is my niece Nabiki Tendo. If I were you William, I would take her with you. Once she gets an idea into her head, she will do whatever she has to do to complete it. I am afraid that is a trait she got from her late mother." Nabiki turned at the last statement with surprise.

William smiled at the back of Nabiki, but put on a stern look when she faced him again. Aimeko smiled behind her niece and tried not to giggle. Aimeko then picked up her sword and stood next to her young niece.

"I am afraid, William that it was a trait of all Kunojo women. I will come as well, besides I really don t want to stay here right now." Aimeko told them, as she looked around her apartment her eyes overflowing with sadness.

William sighed heavily and just shook his head. He turned and walked from the apartment the two women closed behind him. He had not seen as Nabiki handed her aunt the magically enhanced tanto. They headed up the stairs for the fifth floor and with the hope that some of the residence survived.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the trio headed toward the stairs, they checked each hallway in the hopes that Nabiki's quick glances prove to be incorrect. The first floor showed she was right there was no one left on the first floor alive but Aimeko.

"I can t believe that four demons can do this by themselves." William whispered to himself but the two women heard him.

"Maybe the others decided to go to greener pastures once most of the people were.." Aimeko could not finish the thought as it made her sick to think of it.

William nodded as he thought this might be what had happened. They finally finish the first floor and found no survivors. They reach the stairs and headed straight for the fifth floor hoping being the last floor would have more escapees of tonight's attack. As the three, enter the fifth floor, the women breathing heavily. They followed William as he checked the one hallway that dissected the floor. They noticed in the left side of the hallway that all the doors were broken. Nabiki was about to say something when William stopped her by raising his hand.

The group listened and heard a low groan from one of the apartments in at the end of the first hallway. The group headed down the hallway to the broken door. They entered and all three gagged as they tried not to throw up. The living room was drenched in blood. The life fluids of the residences covered everything in the room. The moan came again then a low sniffle. They all headed for a room to the left. They entered a child's bedroom. They looked around but saw nothing. Nabiki walked past the other two and knelt down on the floor at the foot of the bed. She let loose with a deep sigh as she recalled the many nights that she hid under the bed. She cried for her missing mother, and no one had ever come to save her.

"Hello? Please come out we want to help you." Nabiki whispered softly, the two behind her watched in awe as the bed ruffle moved slightly.

"The monsters are all gone; please no one is going to hurt you! My name is Nabiki what's yours?" She continued in the same soft voice her mother would use when she had woken from a nightmare.

"Alyssa." The soft reply came from under the bed.

"Alyssa, are you alone under there?" Nabiki didn't think so because the moan and whimper came together.

"No, my bro..brother is here too and he won t wake up." The frightened little voice told her.

"Alyssa a friend of mine is going to come pull your brother from under the bed. Don t be afraid and come out with him so we can make sure you and he are ok; is that alright?" Nabiki explained her tears slowly flowing down her face.

There was a long pause under the bed. The group heard voices coming from below as the Amazons had come to search the building for survivors. Nabiki sent her aunt to go bring one of the Amazons here to stay with the children while they searched the floor. Aimeko nodded and headed out quickly. The girl turned back toward the bed just as a soft reply came from under it.

"Alri...Alright." Nabiki sighed as William stepped forward and slowly lifted the small bed.

Nabiki watched his muscles tense and strain as he lifted the foot of the bed she leaned forward and grabbed the legs of someone in jeans and sneakers. She pulled and a small boy of eleven slid out to be followed quickly by a small four-year-old girl. The boy was just over four feet long and very thin. His hair was a light brown and cut short. The little girl was obviously his sister. Her hair was the same light brown and down just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light cedar brown with gold flecks. She was at least a foot shorter then her brother.

William lowered the bed once the children were clear then he lifted the unconscious gajin boy and put him on the bed. The little girl looked up at the tall man her eyes wide with fear. For the first time Nabiki saw the stern shaman, smile. His smile lit up the room and made his dark black eyes twinkle and almost look midnight blue. William held out his arms to Alyssa who stared at them for only half a second then she ran into them. She began to cry much like Nabiki had with her head buried in the crook of his neck. Nabiki smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have this effect on all the women you meet, Mr. Thunderbolt?" She asked giving him her best 'I know something' smirk.

"It's a gift." He stated giving her a mock glare.

"Yes well some might say that." She returned then turned to examine the boy on the bed.

She saw a gash on his forehead probably from being put under the bed. She checked his body and sucked in a breath when she opened his torn shirt to see four gashes across his stomach. William looked when he heard Nabiki's intake of breath. He saw the wound and tried to keep the little girl from looking. He noticed the wounds were deep but that it did not look like any organs had been reached. Nabiki ran from the room to return with a damp towel she began by cleaning the wounds. She jumped slightly when a small pouch landed on the bed next her. She looked up at William with confusion as she picked up the pouch.

"It is an herb that retards infection. After you clean the wounds sprinkle it lightly over them." He told her, she nodded then proceeded to do as he said.

"They re in here." The two warriors heard the arrival of Aimeko and the Amazons.

As they entered the room, Aimeko led the small group. Mirako, Xian Pu, and an unknown Amazon carrying what looked like a medical bag followed close behind her. Both the Amazon healer and Mirako nodded respectfully to William then turned their attention to the young boy.

"What have you been able to do so far Nabiki?" Mirako asked as she began to examine the boy the Amazon moving Nabiki slightly in order to help Mirako.

"I cleaned his stomach wound and head wound with a warm wet towel and William gave me an herb to help prevent infections and I just finished putting it into the wounds." Both women nodded, the Amazon lifted the pouch smelled it then smiled broadly at the shaman.

"Is good, shaman know much as Amazons." This was praise and was taken as it was meant as a high praised for a male.

Xian Pu walked up to the shaman and looked at the little girl who retreated into his grasp and shuddered slightly. Xian Pu did not let that deter her. She stepped around behind the warrior, moved his hair, smiled at the little girl, and waved to her.

The little girl's eyes opened wide and then a small smile formed on her face. Xian Pu returned to face the shaman and held out her arms to the little girl who reluctantly went to the lavender hair girl.

"Her name is Alyssa but we don t know her brother s name. I think when you remove them from here they should not see what is in the living room." Xian Pu nodded and placed the little girl on the bed to check for wounds.

"I will stay and take the children to the ambulances below so that Shampoo, Mirako, and Minuet will be available if you need them." Aimeko told her niece and William.

Min Ete was just over six feet tall. She was like every Amazon with a body that was very voluptuous. Her muscles were taught and showed her training in the art. She was one of the few warriors to blend the art of healing and the art of war. Her hair was down to her knees and was the color of silver. Her eyes were a light gray almost white. She wore the same silk pantsuit as Xian Pu, but her outfit was in royal blue with white orchids embroidered on it. Nabiki smiled with relief, knowing her aunt now had protectors who could do just that. The two nodded and started to head out. When the scream stopped them.

"NOOOOO! DON T GO!" They turned to see Alyssa trying to get free from Xian Pu.

Nabiki walked back to the little girl and knelt down in front of the squirming child. She reached up and stroked the side of the child's face using her thumbs to gently, wiped away her tears. She with a smile she learned from the gentleness of her mother she spoke softly to the frighten girl.

"Do not worry Alyssa-chan. These are our friends and they will watch over you until we get back. We just want to check the floor for other people." Nabiki told her in a soft reassuring voice.

Alyssa lunged forward wrapping her arms around the middle Tendo's neck. Her warm tears falling on her exposed skin. In shock, it took Nabiki a second to come back from the surprise and she slowly wrapped the young girl in a tight embrace. The shaman watched then nodded to Xian Pu who joined him behind Nabiki and the little girl. The shaman turned his back then in barely a whisper he told Xian Pu what he wanted.

"If you can, either from the children or from searching the apartment, see if there are any family members we can contact. I think we will find many more parentless children and will need to find their families." He finished looking over his shoulder, watching as Nabiki continued to reassure the child.

"Agree, great grandmother already get place to put lost children, Xian Pu will search for information before leave." She told him also watching the scene play out before her.

Xian Pu headed back to the bed and gently, she disentangled the young girl from a reluctant Nabiki. The Tendo girl stroked the girl s hair one more time then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She turned and followed William from the apartment. She tried to block out the bloody scene in the living room as William led them out of the apartment. Their bad luck soon set in and in the apartments where the demons had entered. There were no more survivors in the hallway where they found the children. A depression set into the heart of the Tendo girl.

To this point, it had been someone else's war, someone else's problem. All she wanted to do was finish school, work at the Takashi Industries, and learn whatever she could to further her own aspirations. Now one frightened little girl had brought back memories of the lessons she learned in her mother's warm embrace. They moved down the main hallway where Nabiki's apartment laid was the last one to search. There were five apartments at her end of the hallway. There were two on each side of the hall and hers at the very end of the hallway. The first two apartments were familiar scenes but something neither the quiet William nor contemplative Nabiki would ever look at without dying inside at the lose of life. The last two apartments still had their doors intact. It may be that these apartments held out the longest because they were closer to Nabiki's when Ran Koh cast her spells. They each took a door and pound hard on them. Then to make sure the people inside knew it was humans and not monsters, they both shouted through the door.

"WE ARE WITH THE LIGHT WARRIORS THE DEMONS ARE GONE! PLEASE OPEN UP SO WE CAN MOVE YOU TO A SAFER LOCATION!" There was no noise from Nabiki's apartment and she hoped the people were away.

From behind her, the door to William's apartment opened and an old woman with about five cats around her peeked through the door. She stared into William's muscular bare chest her eyes wide with shock. Her eyes traveled up William's chest to land on his face. He smiled respectfully at the woman then bowed to show her his respect for her. She then saw the young girl behind him trying to get someone to answer the door behind him.

"They can't hear you dear. They are a deaf couple. Just married I think." The old woman's voice trembled.

Nabiki turned quickly to see the old woman and her pets. William held out his hand to her and she looked at it skeptically but with a smile and a nod from Nabiki the old woman took his hand and let him help her from her home.

"You need to ring the door bell. Aimeko-san had it set up to flash the lights in the apartment if there was someone at their door." Nabiki nodded then stopped and looked at the old woman.

"Do they read lips?" She asked her neighbor.

"Yes dear they do." William watched as Nabiki turned back around and pushed the doorbell.

William turned and looked down and stared at the five cats as they brushed up against his legs. Nabiki looked over her shoulder and smirked. She then looked at her companion with a mischievous glint.

"I guess hanging around Ran Koh and Ryoga you became cat bait." She turned quickly back to the door when she heard a noise behind it.

A chuckled escaped her as she caught the glare from William as she turned toward the door. The door opened to reveal a young man of twenty-five in pajamas and spiky hair behind him was a woman a few years younger. She was also in her nightclothes and looked disheveled. They stared in confusion at the girl in front of them. They looked past her toward the old woman behind her and the tall ruddy-skinned gajin next to her. Nabiki bowed to the couple and then slowly told them they need to pack some belongings they were being evacuated.

The couple glared at her as if she was joking. Nabiki was getting angry many nice people had died tonight and she could not take any more of this as her nerves were shot. She quickly reached out and grabbed the man by his wrist. She pulled him from his apartment and dragged him down the hallway toward an apartment that had seen the demons carnage. The old woman and William watched in shock as Nabiki dragged the man behind her. His wife clutched at his other arm as she tried to wrest him from Nabiki's iron grip.

"You think I am joking you _jackass!_ " Nabiki growled at the man over her shoulder, his face scowled at the name calling.

She stopped in front of the door of one of his neighbors a family of six and she could hear no survivors in this apartment. She turned and stared at the couple before her eyes going cold and heartless. The couple shivered at the coldness coming from the girl before them.

"Is this a joke you moron!" Nabiki growled again as she shoved the man and his wife into the apartment.

The two hostages stopped as they were shoved into the front room of their neighbor's apartment. A couple they knew well, whose four children came over and visit every day and learned sign language from them so they could communicate. They stared in disbelief their eyes wide at the horror before them. The woman fell to her knees a scream escaped her but it sounded more like a gasping groan. On the floor in front of where she fell laid the doll she made for the only little girl in the family. She reached out to the bloody object and picked it up. She clutched it to her chest ignoring the fact that the doll was oozing blood in great spurts. She looked up and her eyes went blank as she turned her faraway gaze onto the back of her husband.

The man stared at the living room the once white walls now red with blood. The once clean white carpet was now a red swamp and gush blood with each step. He turned at a slight movement hoping someone in this family was still alive. He only saw the angry young woman who forced them here as she ran to his comatose wife. He watched as she pulled his lovely wife into a comforting embrace.

He turned back toward the apartment and went deeper into the interior. He stood before the door to the three boys room. They were given the largest room. He opened the door the room was spotless it was as if what ever happened in the living room was a hallucination. The hand on his shoulder made him jump. He turned to see the ruddy-skinned gajin his face stern and full of stress. He followed as William walked into the room and began to search it. At first, he was confused then angry then he realized the strange dark man was looking for the boys.

They had not found the boys anywhere. The deaf man led William to another room. They opened the door this room was not so clean. The once pink walls were now spattered with blood. The stuffed animals that lined the wall were dripping blood. The deaf man ran to the closet and threw opened its door to reveal lots of frilly dresses and dainty shoes. He then fell to his knees looking under the bed as they did in the boys room. He lowered his head to the floor and pounded his fist on the floor. He screamed with a soft anguished cry.

William knelt next to him and something caught his eye. He looked under the bed and there in the far corner barely visible in the glow of the rooms light laid the small head of a child. A little girl who's once shiny black hair was now nothing but mats of blood and gore. Her lifeless eyes were covered in the milky white film of death and forever frozen in a look of terror.

William held down the bile that rose in his stomach. He got to his feet and pulled the man with him. The deaf man did not resist as William pulled him back into the bloody living room and out the front door. He found the man's wife clutching to Nabiki as she tried to comfort the woman.

"They are all dead it seems only the little girl died in her room." William could not bring himself to tell her of the grizzly sight under the little girl s bed.

The old woman joined them she was dragging a very large suitcase on wheels with a small sad smile. Her cats followed closely behind her. She stopped next to the small group averting her eyes from the horror inside the apartment.

"I packed some of their things into my suitcase as well. May we go now?" She asked a quiver in her voice.

The warriors nodded and led the group down to the waiting escorts to the shelter. Aimeko and her party met them at the stairs. Their faced told the same story as theirs. There were no more survivors to rescue. The group headed down the stairs Aimeko and Mirako carrying a child. While Xian Pu and Min Ete helped the old lady and carried the suitcase. Nabiki and William helped the deaf couple and the cats followed behind them. The animals jumpy the whole way as the smell of demons and death filled their nostrils. Their eyes darted down hallways as they went down past each floor level.

Nabiki marveled at the sensitivity of the five cats. She noticed how they avoided the carnage in each of the hallways. However, one of the cats seemed to be a bit more curious then the others when they reach the third floor. It bolted off down the hallway that split each floor. She handed the young deaf woman over to William and followed the cat the old woman's voice echoing down the hallway after them.

"BOOTS COME BACK THEY'RE NOT THERE ANY MORE!" William looked at the old woman a sad frightened look on her face.

"Boots had a friend of one of the children in the apartments in that hallway. I always believed she would have gone to live with the little boy if his mother would have allowed it." William noticed the anger on the old woman's face.

"What Elder not told us?" William was not the only one to noticed the anger, as Xian Pu asked her question.

"I believe the child was being physically and sexually abused by his mother's boyfriend but I could never prove it." The eyes of everyone around the old woman began to glow with blood red rage.

"Aimeko here help them, the rest of you continue on I will help Nabiki get the cat." William told them as he handed over the deaf couple and disappeared down the hallway.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki followed the cat Boots into the apartment at the end of the cross hallway. She entered and the grisly scene caused her to lose what was remaining of her dinner the night before. The apartment was not only wall-to-wall blood but pieces of the bodies were still lying on the floor. Nabiki slowly rose as her eyes focused on the fact that the arm of a man was sticking out of the mouth of the head of a woman. It was almost as if the monsters were leaving the Light Warriors a message.

"I can't believe that now the demons are taunting us." Nabiki turned to see William standing in the door his eyes blazed with rage.

"Find the cat, the woman's child was its friend." William related to the Tendo girl.

"MMMMEEEEWWWWWOOOO!" Nabiki looked around the room but couldn't find the cat.

"MMMMEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" She moved toward the direction of the cat's cries.

As they neared a room at the end of a short hallway, Nabiki stopped in shock. The door was nothing but kindling and only about, an inch of wood still clung to the hinges. She and William stepped lightly into the room. It was destroyed, none of the furniture remained intact. Nabiki could not even tell what was what; through the destruction that met them. She looked around and found the cat scratching at the old-fashioned heater grate. In her aunt's building, they were quite large and ornate. They were more for show then efficiency. They were three and a half feet square and made to look like antique brass with a very scrolling pattern. Her mind just clicked with a strange thought.

[Just big enough for a child to hide in. I wish I had one of those after mother died.] Then her eyes widened as the thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

Go away Boots the monsters will find me! As Nabiki went toward the grate she stopped when the whispered plea reached her.

"MMMMMEEEEEWWWWWOOOOO!" The cat continued to scratch at the grate as Nabiki knelt next to the cat.

"Hello, my name is Nabiki are you ok?" She asked into the grate as William disappeared to retrieve a doctor.

GO AWAY! THE MONSTERS WILL FIND ME! The small voice screamed in a panicked whisper.

"No they won t. The Light Warriors have destroyed them all. It is safe for you to come out." Nabiki told the child.

"Wha...What about Hiro? He will be mad at me for hiding again! I..." The voice paused as if to struggle with his wanting to tell or not.

"Who is Hiro?" Nabiki asked the boy.

"My mo...mom's boyfriend!" The little voice replied, Nabiki could hear the fear in the child's voice.

"What is you name?" She asked trying to change a painful subject.

"Sek...Sekuo" The reply came from within the grate.

"Sekuo please believe me when I tell you it is safe to come out. Besides Boots is really anxious for you to come and play with him." Nabiki hoped to coax the child out using the little cat beside her.

The pause inside the grate lasted for a lifetime to Nabiki. She did not want to lose any more victims and if the boy staid here he would surely die. She turned at a noise behind her and saw William leading in Min Ete both with anxious looks on their faces. She shook her head as she turned back as the grate started to move. The little boy pushed the grate to the side; it swung on one screw like a pendulum. He looked out and saw Nabiki as Boots jumped inside the vent to lick his face.

Sekuo was about six years old but very small for his age. He looked like he had not eaten in weeks. Nabiki pulled him and Boots from the vent. The cat wrapped tightly in his arms. He was just over three feet tall his hair was a black blue and reminded Nabiki of Akane's. His hair was long and scraggly it did not look like it had been washed in weeks. His eyes were a dark cedar brown and full of fear and pain. His face was soft and round. Nabiki could see a slight discoloration around the boys left eye. She held the boy closed to her and gave him a tight hug as she felt for any abnormalities. She fell back on the training she got from her father.

"Nabiki let Min Ete examine the boy." William's voice came through Nabiki's concentration.

"Alright William." Nabiki felt the boy tense as he heard William speak.

It is alright Sekuo, he is one of the warriors with the Light Warriors and very nice. Nabiki whispered but it had not re-assured the frightened boy.

"Here child let me check him out." Min Ete told her as she took the boy and sat in the chair William brought in for her.

The little boy looked up into the intense face of William and cringed into the embrace of Min Ete. She made soft soothing sounds as she turned to Nabiki.

"What did your cursory exam tell you child?" Nabiki looked at the Amazon her face showing surprise.

"I am a healer and warrior little one I can detect when you use your skills." The Amazon healer smiled at the middle Tendo.

"I felt several lesions where he had broken bones. One was on his left forearm, another on his ribs and a small one on his left leg though I don t believe it had healed properly. I also detected he was abused sexually." As she told the healer Min Ete checked each of the spots Nabiki indicated, she scowled at the last statement.

"Yes, I see." Min Ete's gentle nature seemed to grow hard as her beautiful light gray eyes darken to a black stormy gray.

"We should get him to the Elders, but I don t think he needs to see the state of the living room." William told the women with him.

Sekuo looked over at William when he heard the shaman speak. He trembled with fear. He gasped when Boots jumped from his arms and started to rub around William's legs again. Sekuo looked on with surprise, as Boots hated his mother's boyfriend as much as he did. William smiled at the small boy then bent down to scratch behind the cats ears. The cat started to purr and jumped into William's arms. Confusion filled the small boy's face.

"He is part of the Light Warriors' fighting forced Sekuo he like _all_ the warriors are good people and are here to fight the monsters." Nabiki told the young boy.

"I have finished my exam. He is not injured from this attack however the damage Nabiki found and the older damage I located have been done to him over many years. This will have to be brought to the attention of the elders." Min Ete stood as she pushed several pressure points on the boy causing him to sink into Min Ete's embrace falling into a deep sleep.

"Agreed the old woman felt he was being abused by his mother's boyfriend, though she was not sure if his mother knew or added to the abuse." William told both women.

The three fighters headed out William carrying Boots and Min Ete with Sekuo. As they went down the final, two stairs the warriors watched the cat to see if he picked up anything, they might have missed during their first sweep. There was nothing from the cat as it cringed deeper into William's embrace. As they reach the outside, they were met by Mirako and the two Phoenix Sect leaders.

"Where did you find him? I thought we got all the survivors?" Taj asked Nabiki.

"The cat found him. He was hiding in the air duct in his room. He must use it a lot to hide from his mother's abusive boyfriend." Both Taj and Alexander look to the boy, Taj with sorrow and pity; Alexander with anger.

"Taj do you think Ryoga and Ran Koh would let Sera and the cats go over the buildings? There might be other survivors but they may be too frightened to come out of hiding. I think a warrior should be with each cat." Nabiki asked as she looked over at Boots as the cats owner came and claimed him.

"Good Boots you found Sekuo." The old woman cooed as she scratched the cat's ears as she walked away to the deaf couple.

That might be a good idea." Alexander told them, the small group watched as Alexander glowed a copper red.

"They agree the Amazons will pair with the cats. La Si and Ryoga will go with Sera. As soon as more cats show up they will go into the buildings looking for hidden survivors." Alexander told them as they all headed back to the Joketsuzoku Village.

As they left, they spied a large pack of cats arriving. They watched for a moment as the cats paired up with an Amazon and some of the other warriors. The teams then disappeared into the buildings on the block looking for any survivors that they might have missed. Their expressions all said the same thing. They hoped the teams found more people alive. The group finally turned from the destruction and headed for home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka and Taji sat next to Ran Koh's bed, Nodoka stroking her beautiful white and golden hair, as Taji held onto her hand and rubbed her arm. On the other side of the bed sat Samuel. He had not left Ran Koh's side since he brought her back to the apartment building the two nights before. Next to Samuel his head resting on the bed, stood Sera, Cali sitting on top of his head. Both watched their _momma_ with worry.

Daniel stood at the door staring at the scene his eyes narrowing to slits as he noticed Ran Koh's hand held tight by Samuel. He was about to enter the room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Mirako standing behind him a bright smile on her face. The smile faded as he turned back toward the room and glared at the Dragon Sect leader. Mirako glared at his back then shoved him roughly. Daniel not expecting to be shoved lost his balance and stumbled slightly into the bedroom. Samuel glared at him. His rage glowed brightly in his eyes. Mirako entered the room carrying a tray of fresh bandages.

"Alright you two take it outside, _NOW!_" Mirako told them her eyes flashing warnings of pain if they did not listen.

The two men looked at the young doctor with confusion. They opened their mouths to protest, but stopped when they noticed Nodoka and Taji began to draw their glowing blades. Both men quickly left the room closing the door behind them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Samuel and Daniel stood outside Ran Koh's bedroom door. Samuel stared at the door worry on his face. Daniel staring at Samuel his face contorted in anger. Samuel ignored the wondering fighter and waited for Mirako to let him back in with Ran Koh.

"You know she will be mine!" Daniel told the Light Warrior unexpectedly.

Samuel turned his head toward the blonde warrior and smirked at him his brown eyes flashing like molten lava at his rival. An evil smile crossed his face as he turned to face the other man.

"She is not a piece of property to be owned. She will choose who she wants _not_ neither you nor I!" Samuel snarled, as flashes of the forced marriage he was almost part of flickered across his mind.

Before Daniel could say anything, the door opened and Mirako stepped out. She glared at Daniel and then smiled and nodded to Samuel, who entered the room and reclaimed his seat next to the sleeping Tiger sect leader. Daniel stared at the sorceress his lust playing across his face. No one noticed as he turned and left the room. His mind lost in fantasies he never knew he could have. He was not paying attention when he ran into an immovable object. Scowling he looked up into the face of Tomas Red Cloud. Daniel's face took on a snarl as he pushed to go around the shaman.

"I can help you win her!" Was all Tomas said as the warrior passed.

Daniel stopped and turned to face the Blackfoot brave his one eye twitching. Suspicion clouded the blonde warrior's face, as his eyes narrowed to angry slits. He looked at the man before him a snarl forming on his lips.

"Why?" Daniel asked as he glared at his rival s older brother.

"She is not the type of wife my brother needs." Was all Tomas said as he turned and walked away.

Daniel watched the man leave his offer still hanging between them. He turned and headed toward the war room exit. He went to the empty lot behind the building and began to practice with his swords. His body did the katas on autopilot as his mind raced over the offer and the possible outcome if it worked.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Kuno siblings stood across the street from the Joketsuzoku Village. Their faces full of hope, fear, and confusion. The morning broadcast of the attack on a nearby neighborhood still played repeatedly in their minds. It was almost as if these horrible events were keeping the insanity away. Tatewaki put a reassuring arm around his once maniacal sister and squeezed her slightly. She looked up at her brother a tentative smile on her face.

"We might have been able to help them last night if we had gotten here yesterday like we planned." She stated sadly Tatewaki nodding in agreement.

"It just took longer than I expected to cut off our half brother. At least we had Sasuke there to explain everything and bring forth grandf...father's will." The young man commented his eyes still staring at the building across from them.

"Well are we going to go in or just stand here like a couple of lawn ornaments?" Tatewaki looked down with shock at his sister and she just giggled back at him.

I missed you little Dachi-chan and I am glad you are back! Tatewaki told his sister as he squeezed her tighter to him.

The two siblings crossed the street and head for the Amazon Embassy and business. As they get closer, the two Kuno children began to feel inadequate for the tasked before them. Their childhood fears became stronger and the loneliness that was their world for so long began to overpower them. They stood outside the door neither strong enough to reach for the door in front of them. The decision was soon taken from them as a voice caused them to turn.

"HEY! Kuno-baby how's it going?" The Kuno siblings turned to see Nabiki Tendo with an older version of herself a few feet behind the mercenary girl.

"Greetings Nab...Tendo-san, we are here to talk with the warriors living here." Tatewaki told her as he bowed slightly.

"Really?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow at his formalness then walked up to him and stared deep into his eyes.

"Something has happened hasn't it Kuno-baby? You re different!" Nabiki's shrewd business sense and people skills came into play.

"That is between my sister, myself, and the warriors within." Tatewaki told her then he turned and with his newfound courage opened the door to lead his sister into the building.

Nabiki watched them as they entered the building and headed for the Nekohanten. She then turned to her aunt her face finally losing the Ice Queen personae and was now full of confusion and intrigue. She then turned and followed the Kunos. Her aunt closed behind her, as she was curious as well. Nabiki had told her many tales of this young man and she wanted to know what was happening to him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh slowly opened her eyes to the morning light, 'but which morning' briefly crossed her mind as she tried to sit up. She collapsed back down onto the bed as the pain in her side made itself known to her. She slowly reached over to her side but neither of her hands would move. Her eyes snapped opened, as she feared the worst. She jumped slightly when she felt a gentle touch to her hair. She turned to see the worried look of Samuel turn to a soft loving smile.

"How long have I been out?" She rasped, as her throat was very dry.

"Not long two days that was as long as they felt you needed to rest for; before you blew a gasket." He told her a wry grin on his face.

"Not to mention the fact that we couldn't sit here much longer we're not as young as we use to be you know." Ran Koh turned to the other voice and saw her mother and grandmother sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys. I...!" Ran Koh stopped and stared at her mother's arm.

The three people and two cats jumped with surprised at the swift movement of the Tiger Sect leader as she reached out for Nodoka's arm. The young warrior gently pulled back the sleeve of her mother's kimono and examined the wound there. She saw as fresh bandages had been placed on it, and she gently moved a small portion to check the wound underneath the gauze. She sighed in relief to see it was healing rapidly and with no problems. She lowered herself back to the bed only to jump slightly when a cold wet object tried to invade her ear. She turned to see Cali staring at her and not far away Sera. She smiled at them both and was about to reassure them when a voice drew her attention.

"If your done inspecting my work you have visitors." The whole group turned toward the door to see Mirako standing there her arms over her chest and a cocky grin reminiscent of the old Ranma.

"Who?" Samuel turned to the young doctor and asked.

"Two teenagers named Kuno." The young doctor told them.

"*GROAN* Not _him_!" Ran Koh exclaimed as she fell back onto her bed, Mirako arched an eyebrow.

"Nabiki explained to me about the young man but something has changed in him the other Light Warriors have sensed it but they won t talk until all the Light Warriors are present." Mirako told them with a small smile.

"Ooookay!" Ran Koh exclaimed as she slowly rose from her bed under the protests of the other three people in the room.

"I am fine I promise to be careful!" Ran Koh reassured them with a heavy sigh.

Samuel left the room to allow Ran Koh to get dressed. She put on her normal garb but instead of a red tang she wore a midnight blue one. Ran Koh picked up Cali and placed her on her shoulder then she placed a loving hand on Sera's head and headed out the door. Samuel was waiting outside her door when it opened. As she moved past them the others followed her she allowed Mirako to lead them to the others. Ran Koh's mind flashed to the last few times she and her friends had met with the kendoist, though she had not known there were siblings.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi looked around the 'war room' she believed one of the young gajins called it. There were maps of the extended Tokyo area and she saw red pushpins in the area of the park and the neighborhood where attacks had already occurred. She then gazed down to the empty cup in her hands and watched as her brother filled it for her again. She liked the tea it was much different then what they got here in Japan. She looked up at her brother and smiled at him. She hated feeling helpless at least before she was not afraid of anything. She started to listen to the dark soothing voice in her head telling her she did not have to be afraid with it, it would give her back her strength and she could make those that hurt her pay.

Then the memories of the attack on the park filtered through her mind as she dropped her cup and put her hand to her mouth her eyes wide with shock and fear. She turned abruptly when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She turned to see the most beautiful crystal amethyst eyes she had ever seen. They told the story of the owner and the worry they felt for her. She blushed and quickly looked away not wanting the owner of those magnificent eyes to know her terrible dark secrets, her face filling with shame. She noticed the hand never left her shoulder and she looked back up to see the worry still clouding those intense eyes.

"The evil is trying to get you to join it is it not?" The soft soprano voice asked the youngest Kuno, as the multiple gasps of non-Light Warriors filled the room.

"Ye...yes but we d...don t want to follow it." Kodachi told the white and golden hair warrior standing next to her.

"Tell us what is happening please, and why you came to us." Ran Koh sat next to the young Kuno girl her hand never leaving the girl's shoulder.

Kodachi pulled strength from the young warrior; she turned from her gaze and lowered her head to stare at her hands in her lap. She then looked to her brother and he nodded his head for her to tell them. Kodachi then told the assembled warriors about what happened the night after the attack on the park and what happen ten years ago. Tatewaki's concerned gaze never left his sister and Kodachi never looked up for she felt so much shame for her and her brother's behavior. The Kuno siblings never saw the anger growing in Ran Koh's eyes nor had they seen the anger and pity in the eyes of the others around them.

"We came here today to offer our services as fighters in this war. We are very well trained. We also have a large mansion and can take in many of your fighters. We want to help; the shock of that first attack freed us from not only ourselves but the control of our _half brother_." The venom for their supposed father flowed from the young gymnast.

"Well then let us go out to the training area and see what skills you young people bring and how much more training you will need." Everyone turned to Mas Cra as she rose to her cane.

The two Kuno's looked surprised at how fast they were allowed in. They both felt their past actions would keep them from being accepted. They both turned to Ran Koh who smiled warmly at them then shrugged her shoulders and directed them to follow the small woman. The others followed as well. Nabiki watching them leave her mind in turmoil as she realized how much in common she had with the once blundering Blue Thunder. She rose and followed them out determined to regain her skill in the art after her ordeal of last night. She reached down, grabbed her aunt s hand and dragged her along deciding she needed to train as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"You can get with Ku Lon and Li Ly after you finished with Mas Cra, let them know how many rooms you have available and how many warriors per room you can fit. We thank you both for the offer of your home, as our numbers are growing and soon we will be adding the Japanese army to the list." Ryoga told the Kuno siblings as they walked to the vacant lot behind the apartment building.

"Our retainer Sasuke will help with that. He will be here shortly. He is converting some of the rooms on the main floor to barracks since we don t really use them. We have two living rooms and a large library and den that can be made over into rooms for the fighters to stay in." Kuno told the other half of the leader of the Tiger Sect.

"Now young ones when you fight go all out do not hold anything back. We need to know what your skill level is as well as your limit so we can determine what additional training you will need." The two Kuno siblings nodded in agreement and step forward.

"Oh, and Dachi-chan _none_ of your special weapons!" Tatewaki reminded her at the curiosity of those around them.

"What do you mean boy?" Ku Lon asked as she stepped forward.

"*SIGH* During our insanity my sister became enamored with exotic plants creating poisons and paralyzing drugs from them." Ku Lon's eyebrow arched with surprised and excitement.

"Did you try creating any healing potions child or were you strictly into the poisons and such?" The old matriarch asked.

"Well I did create the antidotes to most of them, and once in awhile when lucidity would return I did find out which of the plants also cured. I am afraid most of my time was trying to poison my brother. He has built up a great tolerance to some of the most exotic poisons that ever existed." The warriors around the Kuno siblings looked to the young girl and then her brother with sympathy.

"Well then when you finish here I want you to get with Mirako and Tofu and Min Ete they are our esoteric healers and I want you to show them everything you discovered. We might be able to use your poisons, and paralyzing drugs as well." Kodachi nodded her agreement a small smile of pride crossing her lips.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi faced off against Erin Daily, his emerald green eyes alight with fire and mischief. Tatewaki was facing a young Amazon about his age her name was Cyn Mon. She was short for a young warrior about five feet eight inches and had long cinnamon colored hair down to her knees. Her eyes were a dusty blue-gray. Her features were soft and the boy across from her was unsure she was any kind of warrior at all her face seemed so innocent to him. She was wearing a tight fitting Mandarin dress in a vibrant robin's egg blue. It had white and pink cherry blossoms embroidered lightly all over it. The dress went down to her ankles to end with matching slippers. There were slits up both sides of her dress all way to her waist, but starting from midway up her thigh the slits were pleated with a reverse pleat. She wore a white sash at her waist. Hanging from the sash was a small scabbard, which held a jewel encrusted dirk (Dani: DnD knife 8 inches long with a wavy shaped blade like soft s , and sharp on both edges). In her delicate handed was a pair of Tekkos the weapons made Kuno smile as they looked very much like the hand held garden claw except there were four prongs and off of each prong facing him was another sharp prong. The weapons seemed to be glowing.

"Are we to do some gardening?" Kuno could not resist the taunt, he did not expect the wicked smile he got in return.

"Never under estimate your opponent _boy_!" Kuno cringed as a six-foot staff smacked him on the top of his head.

Kuno turned rubbing the lump to see Ku Lon standing not far away a scowl on her face. He glared at her then turned back to his opponent. He watched her intently as she slowly moved around him waiting for the signal to start. Her movement reminded him of a caged panther ready to strike when given the chance. He saw great skill in this young girl, twenty times more then was ever in Akane Tendo. In his previous frame of mind, he would have lapsed into poetry and tried to force her to be his. Now he just waited for the coming battle and hoped he was good enough to stay alive at least.

"BEGIN!" Mas Cra shouted at the combatants.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Erin stared into the intense gray eyes of the lovely young girl across from him. Her exotic beauty kept causing his mind to wonder. When the shout to begin broke through, he raised his claymore and charged head on toward a smiling Kodachi. Erin was not sure what she was up to but he would make short work of this opponent. That was until she moved.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi watched as the young red haired man charged her, a smile on her beautiful face. A shame he did not heed the warning given to her brother. When the young man was halfway across the training grounds she made her move. She first pulled from gymnast space three clubs though she had not activated the spikes due to the poisons. She then tossed them at the rushing young man. The surprise on his face caused her to laugh and not her old maniacal laughter but the genuine laughter of a child having fun.

As Erin slashed the clubs in half, he stared as the razor sharp spikes fell from the wooden clubs. His distraction prevented him from seeing the razor laced gymnastic ribbon coming toward him, well not until it wrapped around his legs. He noticed it first when he felt the tug from Kodachi after entrapping his legs and pulled them out from under him. Erin tried to use his sword to cut away the ribbon only to find the ribbon gone and back in the hand of the owner. Erin jumped to his feet with a much more cautious approach.

Kodachi watched him closely while she twirled her ribbon idly. She caught the smirk of the two old women as they balanced on their six-foot staffs. Kodachi waited for the gajin to make his next move and since they said, go all out she would. She did not have long to wait with his emerald eyes flashing he charged her his claymore drawn back like a baseball bat with both hands. As he neared her, she jumped high in the air, doing a tuck and roll while air born making sure, when she extended her body, she was facing her opponents back. She then lashed out with her ribbon this time pushing her chi into it causing it to glow as it snaked toward its victim.

The ribbon flashed past Erin's ear leaving a small cut as it wrapped around his wrist. The chi-enhanced ribbon closed tightly around its victim, he screamed as the chi burned his wrist. He dropped the claymore and tried desperately to dislodge the chi ribbon burning his wrist. He felt a tug from behind as he sailed over his opponent to land unceremoniously in a heap at the 'feet' of Ku Lon and Mas Cra. Both women smiled down at him as if to say 'we warned you'. Erin closed his eyes as unconsciousness claimed him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tatewaki jumped slightly when the laughter of his sister reached his ears. A soft gentle laugh not the cold harsh one she had been using for the last ten years. He turned to look and saw her angelic face as she was enjoying herself. His momentary distraction was all Cyn Mon needed to show him his taunt was not wise. Though Cyn Mon was fast, she was not, the fastest and Kuno spotted her coming out of the corner of his eye. He turned at the last second bringing his practice sword up to block the young Amazon s weapon. He then forced the claw weapons to slide down to the base of his bokken then pushed her from him. He pushed so hard she fell back almost twenty feet.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cyn Mon rose to her feet and stared at the boy before her. In her mind glad, she did not need to worry about the Marriage Law being in effect. She turned to see the boy standing in front of her his dark gray eyes flashing with eager anticipation. His dark bangs fluttering in the breeze. Her heart stopped as she marveled how handsome the young man really was. She watched as his eyes narrowed and he brought his wooden bokken up in front of him, his lips in a tight smile.

Cyn Mon eyes narrowed as she analyzed the boy before her. Her training came into play, as she looked for a weakness any weakness and saw none. As she adjusted her stance, her elbow bumped the dagger at her waist and she smiled inside as an idea came into play. She readied herself and made a charge bringing one of her Tekkos up above her head as if in a downward strike and the other across her front in a defensive move. She watched as Kuno shifted his stance ready to deflect her downward strike while guarding himself from her defensive strike.

Her smile widened as she was sure with her next move she had him. Once she was in range using the Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken, she tossed her defensive Tekkos up to the one above her head and reached for her dirk drawing it in one fluid motion putting the eight inch weapon into play. She then brought down her arm wielding both Tekkos in one hand. Her smile faltered as she noticed her opponent did not seem the least bit shocked. Her eyes then widen, as his bokken started moving at Amiguriken speed in a sideways figure eight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kuno watched the young Amazon closely. He was sure she had something planned other than just a normal attack. She had to be that good to be fighting in this battle. He smiled inwardly when he saw her hand blur and soon she was wielding her funny dagger and both of the Tekkos were in her other hand. He did not show his surprise but kept his face hard and unemotional. He silently thanked Nabiki for her Ice Queen personae. As she moved in closer, he started using his personal attack of a thousand strikes. He started to move his sword in a sideways figure eight and sped it up slowly putting his chi into the weapon. Cyn Mon watched in surprise as Kuno's weapon began to multiply with thousands of after images. She however, was committed to the attack, and needed to continue.

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" He shouted as Cyn Mon's Tekkos came down on him and her dirk aimed for his abdomen.

"FIGHTERS HOLD!" Came the call to stop as Cyn Mon looked up from thirty feet away at her opponent standing motionless.

Cyn Mon looked at her opponent his head hung low against his chest. She looked down and saw the ruts her feet had made from the force of his attack. She looked down at her hands and all that was left of her Tekkos were the handles still in her hands. She looked up at her opponent her eyes flashing red with rage. She dared not attack as her elder had command that she cease. She glared at her opponent. She watched as he raised his head. He stared at her, his eyes unreadable. He then turned to face the elders his back toward her. Cyn Mon's rage grew even more at the slight as she reached for her dirk to find it missing. She then remembered she was using it in battle. She prepared to jump to attack Kuno from behind when his voice reached her she froze with shock.

"Ancient elders, if all your warriors are as skilled as this young beauty, our world has nothing to fear from this evil that comes." Tatewaki bowed to the elders he then turned and bowed to Cyn Mon then turned, and walked over next to his sister.

The two Kuno siblings stood together awaiting the verdict of the elders. Their nervousness evident in the fact that neither could stand still, they stared at the elders their eyes pleading for acceptance and a small amount of fear that they would not be. They were both ready to explode when Mas Cra began to talk again. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Twelve

Ran Koh found herself on the roof of the apartment building watching the sunset, her mind went over the fact that now the Kunos were a part of the fighting force. The Amazons were amazed at the skill the two had. Kodachi had opened her laboratory and green house to Mirako, Tofu and Min Ete. The three had been over there almost every day since the Kunos joined the fight a week ago. With the Kuno manor opened to the other fighters, they now had their fighters spread throughout Nerima and the surrounding areas. This increased their defense of the communities. At least now, Kuno was not trying to glomp her any longer, well for the time being anyway.

"Greetings Elders what can I do for you?" Ran Koh asked as she turned to look at the ominous faces of the three women.

"Oh, my why so serious?" She tried to lighten the mood as their looks made her nervous.

"We need to talk to you about your fath...Genma's Secret Techniques." Ku Lon quickly changed to Genma as Ran Koh's eyes flashed red.

"*SNORT!* That moron never created those moves. When I delved deeper into his mind the night I found out he _stole_ me from my mother, I discovered the truth." She told them disgust and hate dripping from every word.

Ran Koh turned from the elders and looked back at the sunset to calm her nerves. She took a deep breath and offered the women a place next to her. They nodded at her offer and took their seats. Ku Lon sat on her left, Mas Cra on her right and Li Ly sat in front of her. She waited, as they got comfortable, remembering what Ku Lon told her when she woke up from their last fight. A small-satisfied grin crossed her face. Once they all settled down, she looked each one in their eyes getting their full attention.

"The old fool _found_ those techniques while on a training trip with his master and Tendo. Uhm...what was that old master's name I didn't think I ever foun..." She was cut off by Ku Lon's response.

"The Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts is an enemy of the Amazons and someone I cared for when I was young. His name was Happosai." Ran Koh looked to her great grand plus cousin her eyebrow arching in surprise.

"Why is he our enemy?" She asked them curiosity filling her amethyst eyes.

"It was when I was very young, just sixteen, I believe and he came to our village, he took an instant liking to me. We started sparring, taking long walks. *SIGH* he was in the village for about a week when his true colors...!" Mas Cra cut off Ku Lon.

"*SNORT* He was a pervert he stole all our warriors under garments, he terrorized the village for weeks before finally leaving, a hunting party on his heels." Mas Cra growled out.

"Just because he stole underwear?" Ran Koh asked deciding being a woman was going to be a little more difficult then she thought.

"No not just for that." Li Ly finished the tale as the other two were beginning to glow very brightly.

"The tale of 'He shall have no name' was that when we finally forced him from the area he had stolen many Amazon artifacts, treasures, scrolls, and magical tomes. We never did recover any of them." Li Ly continued her eyes flashing brightly.

"Maybe you should ask Tendo maybe he knows where his master put some of the stuff." Ran Koh suggested.

"Well it is worth a shot, do you think your mother would allow us to search her home as well? The things he took may prove helpful during this war." Mas Cra asked a contemplative look on her face.

"I would be happy to allow you to look." They all turned to see Nodoka standing there with a tray of cups and a large pot of tea.

"Thanks mom, we can go now if you like." Ran Koh told them, but was brought up short as she tried to stand.

"Not so fast little one you were going to tell us about Genma's secret techniques. There is a reason we need to know and when you finished we will tell you what we found out as to why magic won't heal wounds made by it." Ran Koh and Nodoka both looked surprised and curious.

Ran Koh sat back down and Nodoka joined them. She served the tea to the others. She then handed them each a small plate with fresh baked cookies for them to enjoy. They all nodded their thanks then settled in as Ran Koh continued with what she knew about her father's _techniques_.

"Well when I did that more in-depth reading of his mind, I found buried deep; information on the Saotome Secret Techniques. He and Tendo were on a training trip with their old master and now after what you told me it makes sense. They had gotten the old freak drunk and tried to escape from him. I believe it was farther into China's interior. Deeper then the Amazons even.

"Tendo and the old fool found a strange temple with a, strange picture writing all around the gates and the doors to the temple. It reminded me of the hieroglyphs used by the ancient Egyptians we are studying in school." The Amazon elders stared at her their eyes wide in shock.

"It is possible; some of our most ancient texts place many Egyptian Sects in our area. It is even said we have Egyptian blood within us." Mas Cra explained as the other elders nodded in agreement as Ran Koh continued.

"It looked abandoned and the lazy ass panda wanted to hide out inside plus he wanted a warm place to sleep. Tendo refused to enter the temple he was more afraid of the feelings he got from the aura around the temple then his old master. So the panda entered. He explored the temple but it had been deserted for centuries. He eventually found his way to the great hall. To his surprise he found a crumbling alter with an ancient cistern behind it. The cistern still had a fire burning in it. There was a statue behind the cistern but its head had been smashed and lay as dust at its feet.

"Genma not being the brightest bulb in the pack when it did not pertain to martial arts or him, decided that the lap of the statue would be the best place to sleep since it was closest to the fire. He climbed up in its lap and as he was getting comfortable, he accidentally hit a hidden switch. He didn t even remember where the switch was located." Ran Koh shook her head then sipped her tea.

"The cistern moved forward toward the alter revealing an old wooden chest nothing valuable or at least it didn't look valuable. The old man went down and pulled the box from its hiding space. He forced the lock and inside found the scrolls for the Yami-Sen-Ken and Umi-Sen-Ken. He changed the names to something he liked better after he learned the basic parts of the techniques. He never learned all the techniques just those parts he liked or could figure out."

"Where are the scrolls now do you know." Ku Lon asked her cousin.

"Yes. When I went to help mom move here I took them from the hiding place the old fool put them. They were still in the old trunk he were he found them. I however had been learning all of the techniques the vacuum whip was another part of it. The old fool never went past the scrolls. The chest had a secret compartment full of gems and an ancient medallion. I now have stored at my laboratory." Ran Koh sipped more of her tea and then took a bite of a cookie.

"May we see the scrolls it is important that we know the true name of these techniques." Li Ly asked the young warrior.

"I can tell you that; loosely translated they were called 'The Revenge of Set'." Three teacups hit the floor of the roof Nodoka stared in confusion, while Ran Koh smiled her trademark smirk.

"Do you know who Set was child?" Ku Lon asked Ran Koh.

"Yes I asked Morboshi-sensei, he was a God of ancient Egypt. He was the God of Chaos and at first was not evil but turned evil later on killing his brother Osiris to take over heaven's throne and marry Isis." Ran Koh told them the smirk on her face growing wider at their surprise.

"That makes sense now." Li Ly mentions softly.

"What does?" Nodoka asked the older woman.

"Well after the panda attacked you. Ran Koh found that any wound inflicted by the vacuum blades or whip could not be healed by magic. I read the trace energy left by the attacks and both the panda and Ran Koh's vacuum techniques were almost identical. Ran Koh's difference was that she puts Neko-Ken energy into all her attacks, unconsciously or not. Nodoka before I continue may I ask you when did Genma _create_ these techniques?" Li Ly turned to the budding sorceress.

"Well let me think! I vaguely remember when he brought that chest home. Let me see we were married for about a month when he came back from that training trip. He locked himself in the dojo for about six months only of course to come out and eat. It was about then when he said he created the Saotome Secret Techniques. He tried to teach them to me but when it came to teaching females, he was not very adept and I tend to use a sword. Ran Koh has taught me more on how to use them recently but I am still better with my sword and magic. However, with my daughter's help I am slowly learning to adapt the techniques to my katana. Then he hid the chest and about a year later Ranma was born." Nodoka's eyes went sad for the briefest of moments, but long enough for Ran Koh to see it.

"I am sorry mom but I can't be Ranm...!" Ran Koh hung her head to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hush, my sweet. Yes, I miss the time I could had had with Ranma but that does not mean I would trade you for him. If I could have both you and him, I would be the happiest woman alive. I am just as happy though being with my beautiful daughter and being a part of her destiny." Nodoka told the young woman while taking her into a tight embrace.

"Well that makes a lot of sense." Li Ly went on, both Takashi women looked to her still holding each other.

"What does Elder?" Nodoka asked Msu Tsu's grandmother.

"The energy signature of those attacks was almost pure chaos. Since Set was a God of chaos it stands to reason any attack designed for or by him would also have chaos in it. It also explains why Ran Koh's life has been so chaotic. Once Genma learned a portion of those techniques then tried to teach you, I believe it caused a reaction and changed both yours and his aura slightly to a more chaotic one. Thus, when you conceived Ranma you both passed the chaos onto your son, when Ranma was taught the Neko-ken. *SHRUG* I had always wondered why Ran Koh had such a chaotic aura." Li Ly explained while rubbing her chin.

"I think these techniques should be given to the Amazons to protect." Mas Cra proclaimed daring anyone present to object, but one did.

"No!" Ran Koh told her as she rose to leave.

"WHAT! I am a matriarch my word is law in the Amazons!" Mas Cra told her, as she rose to her feet as well.

"I said no! First you are a Chinese Amazon and I told Ku Lon and you in the mountains what I learned from Ra Koh was mine and mine alone. The same goes for the Technique's of Set. Second you already proved that the Amazon's are not infallible you have already lost many of your treasures to the Grandmaster of Anything Goes." Ran Koh counted off each item as she watched Mas Cra and the other two elders getting madder with each comment.

"Finally but certainly not least, as chaotic as my life has been would you want to curse your tribe with _chaos_!" Ran Koh smirked as she watched all three Chinese Amazons deflated as the realization of the chaotic nature of the techniques settled in on them.

Ran Koh left the roof her mother following close behind her. The three Amazon Elders still deep in thought. As Ran Koh and Nodoka entered the apartment building, a wave of evil washed over mother and daughter. Ran Koh quickly steadied herself against a wall until the flood of evil left. She then picked up her pace and headed for the war room. As she and Nodoka entered, she found two other Light Warriors already trying to locate the disturbance.

"Martina, Jasmine have you been able to locate the epicenter?" Ran Koh asked as she entered the war room.

"We think so it seems the disturbance is stronger in the business district." Martina told the leader of the Tiger Sect.

"Michael is in the area we made contact when the wave hit. He is going to investigate and let us know." Jasmine continued.

"Then let us start to immobilize I don't what the slaughter that happened the a week or so ago to happen again." Ran Koh told them, the pain of that night still evident.

"It won't Ran Koh we will see to it!" Martina told the younger girl as she rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I hope your rig...UH!?" Ran Koh was cut off as another wave of 'He Who Devours the Light' washed over her.

"OH KAMI-SAMA ANOTHER ATTACK! Immobilize now!" Her vocal command was also echoed to all the Light Warriors.

Jasmine figured out where the second wave was located and the three warriors headed out. On route to the second attack, they got a summons from Michael.

{"IT IS A MAJOR ATTACK SEND REINFORCEMENT!"} Ran Koh's eyes grew as she realized their enemy now planned to split the team to prevent the Light Warriors from fighting together.

{I have it Ran Koh, I will take the Dragon Sect, and those of the Tiger Sect near the Business District will join us. Take the Phoenix Sect and half the other warriors with you!} Ryoga's voice echoed through the three Light Warriors' minds.

"You two gather as many warriors as you can find. I will leave a message on the white board. We need to come up with a warning system." Ran Koh mumbled as she wrote the message as to where both attacks were taking place.

As Ran Koh wrote, her eyes grew with horror. She stood back from the white board the words 'Major Attacks at Business District and Furinkan High School'. The marker fell from her lifeless fingers as she turned and ran out of the apartment building groups of warriors following her while others moved toward the business district. Taj came up from behind following the Tiger Leader as she roof hopped toward their high school. Alex and the other Phoenix Sect members were close behind. The only other Tiger Sect member behind them as Joshua followed Ran Koh on to the roofs.

"Could you sense anything Ran Koh?" Taj asked as she reached out with her magically enhanced senses.

"No and that frightens me!" Ran Koh and the others turn down the street that led to the front gates of Furinkan High School and their eyes went wide as twenty demons were being fought by a small groups of students.

There were six boys led by Kuno all carrying glowing practice swords. The other group was made of ten girls in gymnastic outfits led by Kuno Kodachi.

"It seems the Kunos were busy!" Joshua stated as he stared at the glowing weapons of the two groups.

"Well they are part of the team and what better way to protect the school then to advance the training of those who can fight." Anna told him.

Their eyes then fell on the school building as the sound of breaking glass drew their attention. No more was said as the Light Warriors and a large contingent of warriors joined the battle. The Light Warriors that flew began by removing the demons that were hanging off the school building. As the warriors got closer, they saw that some of the students did not survive the initial attack, and all the Light Warriors felt as Ran Koh's heart sank.

They hoped the battle would end quickly but that was not to be. 'He Who Devours the Light' obscured the portal leading from the demon world to theirs. He was not going to make this easy for them any longer. Plus with their teams split into two locations breaking the barrier was going to be difficult though as far as Ran Koh was concerned _not impossible_.

The flying warriors used magic and ki blasts to force the demons from the outside of the building. As the demons landed, the waiting warriors below immediately dispatched them, however, as each demon died the portal allowed three more to enter. Ran Koh tried to locate the portal, but the protection magic was too strong. Their only salvation was that 'He who devours the light' was not strong enough yet to open the portal totally to allow unlimited numbers of demons threw.

A ki blast dislodged a demon bent on ripping Ran Koh's head from her shoulders. She turned quickly and found her mother floating nearby; behind her mother were her grandparents. Ran Koh's eyes went wide then a smile crossed her face as she floated slowly to her new family.

"My brothers are at the business district helping there. So are Dr. Cassia and Mirako. Tofu and Kasumi are headed here to help with the wounded." Keitaro and Taji ran interference with the demons while Nodoka gave a quick but needed report.

"Were there any deaths?" Nodoka asked but didn't need an answer as she saw it in her daughter's face.

"I see. The Kunos have done well they have only been members for a little over a week and already they have many of their team mates in fighting condition." Nodoka looked down at the schools Kendo and Gymnastics teams as they fought.

"Yes and that will give me time to find the portal. That bastard has its signature blocked and without the Dragon leaders and the other Tiger leader we may not find it." Ran Koh said as she stretched out her senses.

"The business district is in the same state I am afraid as well. Though Ryoga and the Dragon team seem to have it under control." Ran Koh sighed as she shot a ki blast at a demon sneaking up on Kuno Tatewaki.

"Well we will have to make do with what we have, dear. Oh here comes Dr. Tofu and Kasumi." Ran Koh watched as the two medics slip in and tried to sneak past the fight to get to the school.

Their progress was blocked though as three demons spot them and conclude...wrongly that they were weak targets. As the three demons surround them Dr. Tofu pulls his katana from his side scabbard and activated the magic within. Kasumi was no slouch either, she reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt and using the training from Ryoga threw the dirt in a sweeping arm motion. The grains of dirt glowed bright yellow tore through two of the demons. The demons cried out with pain-filled rage as the ki-enhanced dirt tore through their hard hides. As Dr. Tofu sliced the head off the demon, he was facing. Two gymnasts using ki-enhanced clubs, they knocked one of the demons about to attack Kasumi into his partner. Kasumi and Tofu took this advantage and moved quickly toward the school to allow the warriors to finished the demons.

The other fighters made a protective corridor for the medical team to get them inside the school. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were met by the Vice Principle and a small twelve-year-old girl with long blonde hair.

"Vice Principle Saeto, Miss Hinako, are there any wounded?" Kasumi asked as she faced the to school officials.

Vice Principle Saeto Haruka stood at five feet seven and a half inches his black hair cut short yet still full and flowing. The gray temples hinted at his fifty years of age. His black eyes showed his intelligence. His face was round, full, and quite handsome. He was a fit man but the middle age spread had started showing though he covered it by keeping his jacket button. He was wearing a navy suit with a light blue shirt and striped tie of navy and light blue.

Yes, Hinako-sensei will take you to the gymnasium. We have set it up as a first aid center." Saeto told them as they follow the little girl.

Vice Principle Saeto watched through the glass doors as the students from the Kendo club and gymnastic club fought alongside the Light Warriors. His face showed his pride in his students, but it also showed worry for those same students. The worry was soon replaced with the pain and sadness at the loss of those first six students who could not escape the initial attack.

"OUT OF THE WAY SAETO-SAN I GOTTA GET THIS WARRIOR TO THE MEDICS!" Saeto was snapped from his thoughts.

He looked up to see Kuno standing there holding up one of his teammates. Saeto stepped forward and took the younger boy from the Captain of the Kendo team. He then turned to Kuno an angry visage on his face. Kuno stepped back not understanding the anger being directed at him.

"Return to the fight son, show those _demons_ that they don't mess with my students!" Kuno's face lit up as he now realized the anger was at the demons and he saw the pride in the Vice Principal s face at the mention of his students.

"HAI! Sir!" Kuno turned and dashed out the door his glowing practice sword cutting through the back of a demon.

"Come son lets get you taken care of." Saeto told the wounded Kendo team member.

"I...I want to figh...fight! Those bas...ba*GASP* bastards killed Sakura!" The Vice Principle looked sadly at the young boy's devastated face.

"I am sorry Hiru-kun, but first let s get you healed then let s get revenge." The boy looked up at his Vice Principle his face a mask of rage filled pain.

The boy gulped as he saw a thin line of greenish-yellow light as it surrounded the man helping him to the makeshift hospital.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Michael Sanders entered the nest of demons that had attacked the business district. His face contorted in a mask of rage, and pain. The buildings here were no protection from the rampaging demons and many innocents had already lost their lives. As he ran into the fray, he shifted to his golden white eagle and started blasting with beams from not only his eyes but mouth as well. He swerved just in time to miss being gutted when a voice behind him caused him to turn.

"WING DAGGERS!" He flew up next to Kiima as her phoenix warriors joined the battle.

"There is a contingent of ground warriors coming as well. There is another location being attacked. I believe it was the Nerima High School!" Kiima talked quickly giving Michael the much-needed information.

Michael nodded his head sadly, as he realized the evil was getting stronger and planned to keep the fighting forces apart. He jolted at the delicate stroke of a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Kiima looking at him her eyes showing pity and sadness. He stared into her deep pools of black and wished he could just fly into them and disappear.

"I am sorry, Warrior of Light, but our destiny is not an easy one but it is a necessary one if our people are to survive." Kiima then wrapped her arms around the neck of the giant bird and lightly kisses him under his eye, before she took off to join the battle.

"SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" Michael's attention was drawn from the Phoenix warrior as he recognized the arrival of his Sects leaders.

He looked for Ran Koh and began to worry when he did not see her. His fear was cut short when he saw a small group of three demons as they headed down an alleyway. He followed them, as he reached the end of the alley, he found the demons trying to break into a building but having little luck as it seemed the army of stray cats, Ryoga and Ran Koh had enlisted were hampering their efforts. Michael decided the little fur balls needed a quick assist and he fired upon the demons. He led them back down the alley and away from the building. They were met at the alley entrance by Rufino Martinez. His intense black eyes glowing like burning embers. He shifted to his black and silver falcon form and the black and silver beams mowed down the demons as they rose their claws to tear him to pieces.

The screech from above drew Rufino's attention he looked up to see the white and gold eagle. He answered with a screech of his own then took to the sky to follow his teammate into the battle. As the two warrior birds exit the alley way the entrance was soon filled by the cats as they made a wall to prevent the demons from entering.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Dr. Cassia and Mirako entered the business district Min Ete with them. They look at the devastation when a voice called to them they turned to see a police officer waving at them. They headed over to the young officer her face full of rage, fear, and horror. Mirako reached her first and did a cursory exam to make sure she was not wounded. The officer looked at each of the healers.

"You're the doctors right?" The three medics nodded at her question.

"Good come with me! My fellow officers and I have been trying to find the wounded as your fighting force keeps the demons busy. We have a make shift trauma centered in an empty warehouse down this alley." The four people headed into the dark alleyway.

"DAMN! Where did all these strays come from? They are nothing but a nuisance." The officer displaced the rage she felt at her inability to do more.

"I will take care of these pests!" The officer drew her gun but an iron grasp on her wrist made the weapon fall to the ground.

"I suggest you leave them alone! They are not only warriors in these battles they are under the protection of the Tiger Sect leaders!" She looked up into the burning brown eyes of Mirako Takashi.

"B...BUT there just strays!" The officer complained until Min Ete turned her head toward a big blue cat who used the Neko-Ken to slice the claw off the arm of a demon bent on decapitating her.

The officer's face turned ashen as the next thing to happen was Mirako pulled her sword from her back scabbard and jumped forward and sliced the head from the shocked demon as its attention was still on its missing hand. A hand it glared at but refused to grow back.

"I am sure you must remember the first attack?" Min Ete asked the young woman.

"Y...Yes I...I wanted to fight but I was unable to get there in time." The young woman told the Amazon.

"Do you not remember the reporter in the helicopter who showed the stray cats and wild animals that fought in that battle." Min Ete continued her voice as cold as arctic ice.

"Y..Yes but I thought that was just a publicity stunt put on by the media!" The officer regained her color and nerve as she talked with the Amazon.

"It was no publicity stunt! Just remember these animals want to save their world also!" Dr. Cassia stepped forward his hand scratching behind the ears of a large black and white cat who had put its front paws on his upper thigh.

"I will remember, and I will let the other officers know." The young woman told them with a look of awe as the cats moved to block the alley entrance.

She led them on toward the end of the alley and the makes shift emergency room in the empty warehouse. As the three medics got there they saw there was a cross alley in front of the warehouse which was wide enough to allow the ambulances to get through to remove the more critical patients. Dr. Cassia who had experience as a war medic examined the area outside he saw that at each end of the cross alley were a large number of stray cats and a few wolves as well.

"If you have a walkie-talkie, please use it now to let the ambulances and other officers to know about the animals protecting the entrances to this and the other alleys. They are keeping the demons from getting to the buildings and moving further from the main attack. Also tell them to bring us _any_ of the wounded cats or other wild animals as well. Now is there any other ways into this building?" He asked the officer.

"No the building is actually right on the water. Unless the demons can come from the water it should be secure." The officer told him as she pulled the walkie-talkie from its holder.

The three doctors left her to make the necessary communications and entered the building. Inside there were about thirty cats all defending the outer parameter of the main room while the victims lay in the centered being tended as best they could by other officers. The three doctors split up and started to head off, the two women stop when Dr. Cassia called to them.

"Work this like a military triage the more severe wounded first the officers can act as the nurses and dress the wounds of the minor injuries. Those that need immediate surgery are priority. I will take a couple of officers to set up a post-op. We may need to do the surgery for them to survive." The women nodded and head into the sea of wounded.

Soon the triage was running smoothly, the ambulances were coming quickly and the officers were directing their arrival. The doctors were able to get the more seriously wounded to nearby hospitals while they still prepared their own operating room in case it was needed. They tended the minor wounds of some of the injured and helped get them into the almost non-stop influx of emergency vehicles.

Suddenly the door burst open. The loud crash made everyone jump. Mirako and Min Ete drew their weapons and took ready stances in front of the patients. To their surprise two men and a woman entered each carrying wounded animals. They look around for a place to work, when Dr. Cassia directed them toward an area near the back of the warehouse. They nodded and headed toward a clean area and sat down their patients.

They began to treat the wounds of the animals as Dr. Cassia, Min Ete and Mirako stared with a little confusion. They turn at a familiar voice and saw the officer that brought them to the warehouse, her face full of shame as she looked at the wounded animals.

"They're local veterinarians. They have come to help with the wounded animals." The young officer told them.

"They said another three veterinarians were headed over to Nerima's School to help there." She watched in awe as the three vets took care of their patients.

"Well I guess now all the warriors will be taken care of." Mirako smiled as she watched the three healers work.

They soon return to their duties as more wounded were brought in. Animals went to the veterinarians while the human patients went to the three medical physicians. There was little time to get to know the new members of the medical staff but after the battles ended, they would take them to the Joketsuzoku Village. The pace began to pick up as more and more wounded were found and brought in for treatment.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh flew over the battlefield her blasts of chi and magic striking demons as they moved toward the school and the wounded. Movement at the gate caught her attention and she saw two women and a man as they entered the area. They seemed to be looking for something. She headed over just in time to cut a demon in half with her vacuum whip. She landed in front of the three adults her eyes flashed dangerously. The three adults attention was on the dissolving demon their faces in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! GET YOURSELVES KILLED!" Ran Koh screamed at them not seeing a demon sneaking up behind her.

"L...LOOK OUT!" One of the women cried out.

Ran Koh turned in time to see the claw of the demon as it fell to the ground, as the body of the demon fell into a heap of four pieces. Standing to her right was a young boy of about fifteen in a Kendo hamaka (Dani: correct spelling please), behind the demon remains were Sera his paw lowering to the ground. The tiger walked around the demon sludge toward his _momma_. When he was next to her, she knelt down and hugged him she then turned to the Kendo student. She rose and bowed to him.

"Thank you young warrior you do your captain proud at your skill." She straightened and saw the young boy blushed as he bowed to her and left.

"Now, who were you and what part of your brains is missing?" Ran Koh was angry she did not had time to baby sit sightseers.

"We are a contingent of local veterinarians we are here to help with the animals that fight with you." The lone man told the white and golden hair warrior.

"I see then let me get you to the school right now our doctors have been taking care of the animals as well as our human victims. Your aid will be gladly accepted. You will please join me after the battle at the Joketsuzoku Village, to meet the other Sect leaders and Light Warrior members.

Ran Koh turned and blasted a path through a line of demons. The warriors around her saw the three non-combatants with her and again made a corridor for them to travel to the school. Sera led the vets while Ran Koh gave air support until they were inside the building. She watched as Vice Principle Saeto led them toward the wounded. She turned and stared at the battle. She watched, as the warriors seemed to have everything under control. She sent a mental summons to the two Phoenix Sect leaders. The three of them landed on the school roof.

"What is it Ran Koh?" Alex asked as he noticed Ran Koh's mother and grandparents flying protection for them.

"We need to shut down the portal. It is going to be difficult with the other three leaders in the business district." She told them as she scoured the area.

"We have been trying to locate the portal but we can t break through the protection shield of 'He Who Devours the Light'." Taj told her with an angry scowl.

"Yes I know I am having the same problem and with Samuel in the business district along with Ukyo and Ryoga, this is going to be more difficult." Ran Koh told them but determination filled her eyes.

"Well we should have known that he would not make it easy for us. We will just have to show that bastard we can adapt and still beat his ass!" Alex growled as he stared at Ran Koh and Taj.

"Ok then let s get the party started. Taj you will have to stand in for Samuel." Ran Koh told the Phoenix leader.

The two magic users stood back to back. Taj looked at them unsure if she could be of help. She sighed then turned and stood with her back to the other two. The three leaders clasp hands as they call forth their Sect power. The two magic users could feel it was not as strong as with the Dragon Sect leader but they continued even though Taj s magic as well as the other soul mates was not as strong. They sent their powers out in all directions attempting to find the portal. As their power passed over the city harmlessly, they deflated as they could not detect any anomalies.

"We aren't strong enough!" Ran Koh explained to Taj her head bowed.

{"Ran Koh! Keep trying we need to find those portals. Why not use some of the other magic users. They re not as strong as Samuel is so you might need more than one."} Ryoga's voice broke through to his soul mate.

"Ryoga is right Ran Koh with Taj and a couple of other magic users we might be able to locate the portal." Alex told the other two Sect leaders.

"Then we will help and stand in for Samuel!" The three turned and saw Nodoka and Taji behind them Keitaro flying overhead blasting demons as they tried to climb the school building.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga turned in time to see La Si slice through a demon a demonic look on her face. She had not been herself, ever since they found the family for the little girl they rescued when the park was attacked.

(o)(o)~*Flashback(o)(o)

Ryoga and La Si walked back from the restored park Sayuri Totomi between them her little hand tightly in theirs. Her long black hair fluttering as the two warriors lifted her and swung her back and forth. Her giggles told everyone around them that she was having the time of her life. Her chocolate brown eyes set in her heart shaped face twinkle with love and happiness. As the three entered the Joketsuzoku Village Ryoga paused a scowl on his face.

"What wrong Airen?" La Si asked as she saw the frown.

"Nothing good!" Ryoga was debating if he should send La Si and Sayuri to Ran Koh's lab, but the decision was taken from him.

"You can't do that Ryoga you knew this day might come." Ran Koh told her best friend and soul mate.

"Are you sure they are her family?" Ryoga asked as his gaze fell on the Nekohanten.

"Yes they are the government has been verifying the claims of all who come forward for the children." Anna told them as she walked up with Michael.

"What Airen talk about?" La Si asked nervously as she picked up Sayuri and held her tightly to her.

"Sayuri's mother's family has come for her child!" Mas Cra pogoed up behind them knowing her granddaughter would not give up without a fight.

"Sayuri mine and Airen!" La Si told them as she took a step back from the growing group.

"I know you feel that way granddaughter but the truth is staring you in the face." Mas Cra told her as she pointed to the table of people in the restaurant.

La Si turned and saw a young woman of 30 sitting next to a man of about 35, her hand being held tightly in the young man's hand. Next to them was an older couple in their late fifties. The pain of loss showed in their pained filled eyes. La Si's heart shattered as she looked down at Sayuri as the child screamed happily.

"MAMMAW! PAPPAW!" Sayuri squirmed free and ran into the Nekohanten, La Si watched as she ran to the older couple and jumped into the woman's arms.

"It is for the best La Si as long as we are fighting the coming evil she...no child is safe with us." Anna told La Si as she wrapped her arm around the Amazon warrior's shoulder.

"But we love her!" Ryoga growled through clenched teeth a thin line of sickly yellow-green forming around him.

"I know brother. I wanted her to stay as well but she has family that needed and wanted her." Ran Koh told him as she placed a hand gently on his arm.

Ryoga watched as the four adults hugged Sayuri to them. He stared into the eyes of Sayuri's grandmother. His heart broke as he saw the pain and sorrow there. He bowed his head and nodded. He then turned and headed from the complex his wife running to catch up with him. The warriors watched as La Si slipped her arm into her husband s and walked away toward the park La Si's head leaning against Ryoga's arm as they walked. Ran Koh watched her eyes filling with tears. She knew there was nothing she could do to help them. She lowered her head then turned and looked through the restaurant window and saw the small family as they held on tightly to Sayuri. She then turned and walked up the stairs toward the roof leaving the others to deal with the family of the little girl.

(o)(o)End Flashedback(o)(o)

Ryoga sighed, as he had not been the same either. They both missed Sayuri but were glad she was with family and out of danger. He turned and blasted a demon as it headed toward an office building. He could sense the people inside their fear permeating the area. He signaled to a group of warriors and magic users to guard the building. He felt Ran Koh's presence as she attempted his suggestion. He could feel his _mother_ as they tried to locate the portal. He could see Samuel and the other leaders with him were also dividing their attention between the battle and what was happening at the High School.

His thoughts then moved from Ran Koh and their _mother_ to his real parents. He wondered where they were and if they were safe. He had not seen them or his brother and sister for almost seven years. His shoulders slumped as he realized the bond with Ran Koh was the only reason he now did nt get as lost as he used to. The cats kept an eye on him and directed him home.

[Home?! Maybe I could get Ran Koh to take me home, I might get lucky and someone could be there.] Ryoga's heart sunk as he feared his family might be gone.

His body glowed brightly as his depression began to build. The warriors that fought near him started to move away as his sickly yellow-green aura began to grow. The light around him was like a beacon it seemed to draw the demons toward him. La Si fearing for his safety, as he was not paying attention tried to fight off the demons as they headed toward him. Samuel swept down and grabbed Ryoga's wife then moved away from the depressed warrior. He signaled the other warriors to do the same. The demons tried to decapitate him but as their claws pass through the three-foot thick aura that was, still growing they dissolved off their arms. The screams of anger and pain from the demons filled the business district. Samuel and Ukyo got the other warriors into position, as they knew as soon as Ryoga released his attack there would be an influx of demons to replace the ones he killed. The fear Ryoga felt that his family may had fallen victim to the demons fueled his rage and depression, until he could hold the pain no longer.

"PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" The blast was nearly twelve feet in diameter as it soared into the sky.

The warriors watched as it disappeared from view, then gasped as the demons surged toward the weaken Ryoga. They did not get very far for all their attempt at a mass attack accomplished was they were now in the epicenter of Ryoga's most deadly attack. The warriors watched as the 'Perfect Shishi Houkou Dan' plummeted back to earth and wiped out all but ten of the demons. The ten that miss complete destruction, had not, gotten off unscathed. As their arms and in some cases legs and parts of their torsos were damaged. The warriors on the sideline surged in to finish off the demons Ryoga missed. Then they braced themselves for another attack. La Si ran to her husband to help him from the battlefield. The warriors continued to wait but no demons appeared to replace the ones Ryoga had destroyed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh, Alex, and Taj took their places again this time though Nodoka stood to the left of Taj while her mother stood to her right. Both stood in front of Taj and after all the Sect leaders joined hands Nodoka placed her left hand on top of Taj and Ran Koh's then took her mother's left hand. Taji then places her right hand on top of Taj's and Alex's. They then started channeling their magic through Taj as the Sect leaders again begin to look for the portal feeding the school attack. Keitaro kept the demons away but it was getting difficult by himself. He turned at the sound of a snap and found two gymnasts behind him cutting a demon into thirds. He smiled and saluted the two new fighters.

"WE WILL HELP YOU PROTECT THEM WHILE THEY SEARCH FOR THE DEMON'S DOORWAY!" One gymnast with knee length blue green hair done in a French braid called out.

Keitaro smiled and bowed to the two gymnasts as they took positions on the other side of the searching magic users. He kept one eye on the Leaders of the Light Warriors and the other eye on the demons. His attention was drawn to the school gate as a pack of wolves swarmed through, carrying cat jockeys. The sound of helicopters filled his ears and he looked up to see two over the business district. His mouth dropped as he saw a glowing sickly yellow-green light. He remembered that aura from the first attack and he shuddered at its power. He looked down over the battle below him and he spotted a demon sneaking up on one of the gymnasts however, it never got to the young girl. He then moved off to reconnoiter the school building looking for demons trying to reach the roof.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"This is Moribishi Torja back with you on the battle in the business district. We are told that the Light Warriors had to split their fighting force as the demons had struck in two locations." Torja faced the camera, her eyes showing the pain of her missing cameraman.

She still had a bandage on her forehead from the crash. She stood about five feet seven inches tall and had deep cedar brown eyes. Her hair was long to her mid back and very straight; it was dark brown in color with red highlights. Her face was soft and heart-shaped; with wide set almond shaped eyes. Her figure was lean and athletic though very sensuous. As she continued to report, the pain flashed to anger as she narrated the battle below her. Her voice broke slightly as she continued.

"It seems that the demons are also attacking a local High School in the Nerima District. We are sending another copter to that location and we will be symo-casting from both locations." Torja continued.

"It seems that with their leaders split the Light Warriors are unable to regroup to locate the doorway in which the demons are coming from. Wait! It seems one of the warriors is glowing a sick yellow-green. The other warriors are moving away from him all but a young girl with dark pink hair." The injured reporter told her audience.

"Wait a flying Light Warrior just scooped up the dark pink hair girl and is moving away from the glowing boy. The yellow-green light is over three feet thick around him and it seems the demons are drawn to him like a moth to candle flame. I feel a great amount of depression and anger filling the air. It seems as the demons reach for the young warrior their arms are dissolved immediately."

"PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" The voice of Ryoga cut through the reporter's narration.

Torja nearly fell from the helicopter as the pilot swerved to avoid being caught in the pillar of yellow-green light. The cameraman focused on Ryoga as Torja described the scene to the audience. The deadly results of the blast did not take long to make itself known. As the Japan CNN news team watched as nearly fifty demons were laid to waste. They continued reporting as the warriors moved in to clean up the ten or so that were spared from the initial attack. Torja spotted the dark pink hair girl as she ran to the fallen warrior. She watched as the girl led the weaken boy from battle. Her attention was drawn to the waiting warriors as all the demons had been destroyed.

"It seems the warriors are in a state of confusion as all the demons are gone but no other demons are coming to take their place. Could this mean the battle is finally over?" Torja commented as she then grasped her earphone.

"I can explain Torja!" Torja scowled as her archrival broke through her link.

"This is Janice Mikkens here and Furinkan High School in Nerima District." Torja's face disappeared from the audiences view as it was moved to a small inset screen as Janice's face filled the viewers screens.

She was about five feet eight inches has shoulder length blond hair with silver highlights. Her large sea green eyes were set in a narrow oval face with high cheekbones. She was pretty but her hard sculptured face made her seemed cruel. She was a shapely thirty-six by twenty-three by thirty-seven. She had long shapely legs and it was her figure and legs that got her most of her attention. The cameraman then moved at Janice's signal to pan the area around the schoolyard.

"It seems that the fighters here at the school had again brought wild wolves with stray cats to help in the fight. The main attraction though seems to be on the roof of the school as three of the known Light Warriors with the aid of two unidentified women seemed to be searching for the portal from which the demons are surging through." Janice's cameraman moved from the battle and focused on the warriors on the roof.

"This is amazing as a column of white, gold, red and copper ks shooting from the centered of the triangle being formed by the Light Warriors. However, one of the warriors seems to have the two women feeding her power. She then adds that to the pillar." The copter stayed far enough away as not to get caught in the up draft of the pillar yet close enough that the cameraman could get clear shots.

"The pillar of _magic_, and believe me when I tell you I am not a believer of the occult such as magic and demons but I have had to change my opinion as these attacks continue. The pillar seems to splitting and shooting out in all directions. It must be trying to locate the doorway from which the demons are arriving.

"The magic the warriors are using do not seem to harm any of the fighters below though when it goes through the demons, they seem to be effected. Wait the Light Warriors on the roof have disappeared. My pilot is heading in the direction they went. It seems they are heading toward the business district." Janice's voice explained as they followed the Light Warriors.

"It seems one portal has been feeding both attacks and when the magic the Light Warriors used to locate it, it caused a disruption in the portal temporarily shutting it down. I see warriors coming from the business district as the warriors from the school try to keep the portal from reopening." Janice watched her eyes alight with excitement.

"It seems most of the warriors from the business district are magic users as they are adding their power to the Light Warriors in trying to destroy the portal. The magic seems to be swirling together to form a very thick piece of magic. The magic pillar is bombarding the large black gate. The blackness swirling around the incoming magic, it looks as if the portal is winning." Janice's voice showed the disappointment at the evident loss of the battle.

"Wait! Giant birds with riders have arrived!" Janice was cut off as Torja's voice cut into her telecast.

"I believe what you are seeing Janice is the arrival of the Light Warriors in their alternate forms." Torja explained, though none could see the rage writhing in Janice's eyes at being pre-empted.

"Thank you Torja!" Janice tried to hide the jealousy in her voice as Torja's copter showed up as well.

"The battle should be over soon as once the other leaders join with the Leaders already at the portal. The evil trying to break through does not have a chance." Torja told Janice and her audience.

Both Janice and Torja were relegated to small insets on the screen as the rest of the screen was dedicated to the battle below. The two reporters via for dominance over the report each explained a different portion of the battle. The reporters had not wanted to allow her rival the upper hand. They and their audience watched as the six leaders of the Light Warriors along with a large contingent of magic users converged on the portal.

"It seems some of the warriors from the business district are not stopping to help destroy the portal. Are they cowards?" Janice asked as she hoped to sabotage her rival's advantage.

"Actually Janice, no they are continuing on to the school to help the fighters there since the most powerful of their warriors are here trying to save our world. None of these warriors is cowards, as you want everyone to believe. They have given up their private lives to stop this evil. I think it would be best if you stuck to reporting the news and leave the commentary to those who know how to give it without personal bias." Torja's voice was filled with scorn that even her audience could hear.

Torja s was not going to let this cruel woman degrade their only hope of surviving. She glared across the open sky at the blonde woman seething in her own copter. She smiled inwardly as Janice's pilot gave her a high sign, behind Janice's back. Torja knew that none of the Japan CNN crew really wanted to work with this woman. They had to in order to keep their jobs. The pilot of Janice's helicopter was a close friend of Saketiro.

"The warriors are finally able to shut down the portal. It seems that they must use much more magic then they did the first time. This does not bode well as the evil they are fighting is getting stronger. We must all pray they are strong enough to win this war or we are all doomed to des...destruction." Torja's voice cracked as she continued to report.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Light Warriors entered the war room at the apartment building where they lived. Close behind were the leaders of the different factions of warriors. They all sat or stood around the room looking at the six new comers to their team. They waited for the last of the leaders of the Light Warriors to arrive. They needed to get rid of the reporters that wanted an interview. However the reporters would come away empty handed.

"Sorry we're late." The eyes in the room turned to see Alex, Taj, and Ran Koh as they entered the war room.

"Is Calcoridan here yet?" Taj asked as she sat down next to Alex.

"Yes I am here, thank you for asking." The phoenix historian said as he entered the room wearing his black trench coat and fedora.

"Now who are you and what do you want?." Ryoga asked as he scratched the belly of Cali, while Rufino petted Sera's head.

The room looked at the six new comers their eyes alit with curiosity. The six Veterinarians sat staring a little nervously at the warriors before them but Calcoridan held their interest the most. As their eyes transfixed on the man s clawed fingers.

It seems I am captivating them? The historian said with a chuckle.

Maybe it would be advisable to remove my coat? The birdman said as Cali ran across the table and into his arms.

No Calcoridan not until it is decided on whether we need their assistance. The gravelly voice behind the group said.

The six new comers turned and came face to face with two ghouls on a stick. The women of the group shrunk back seeking refuge in the arms of their male counterparts. As Ku Lon and Mas Cra entered, Li Ly came in behind them. Several of the Light Warriors left to return a few moments later with several folding chairs for the new comers.

Now what can we do for you six? Alex spoke his training in negotiations for his family business was well suited to this task.

I am Kyoko Chiyako. One of the male vets said as he stood and bowed to everyone as he remained standing he introduced the rest of his team.

Kyoko stood at five feet eight inches and was about forty. His black eyes were not as large as the women s were but were not small either. They were set on either side of a long nose over slightly full lips and were set in a hard chiseled square jaw line. His body was thin but had no tone. He was not fat but was a bit flabby. His hair was black purple with graying at the temples. He wore his hair short but long like the Beatles when they first started.

This is Akia Kagomi... Starting with the first person to his left this started the introductions with three women of the group.

Akia stood at five feet and was twenty-five. She was curvaceous though in proportions to her height. Her face was heart shaped with wide set eyes of amber. She had a short perky nose and slightly full lips. Her hair was black onyx and went just past her shoulders.

Next to Akia is Sayaka Hiromi... He pointed to the woman sitting next to Akia.

Sayaka stood five feet nine and a half inches; she looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties. Her hair was curly and was black with red highlights. Her face was square but was soft. Her eyes were almond in shape and were a dark blue gray set on the either side of an aquiline nose. Her lips were thin but not to thin and were turned up at the sides in a permanent smile. She had an athletic build though it was due to strenuous exercise and not the art.

Next is Jonathan Canter... He said as he went to the next person in line who always seemed to place himself between two of the women.

Jonathan stood about six feet was lean and muscular. He like Kyoko was about forty. His eyes of blue green were set on either side of an aquiline nose over slightly full lips in a permanent frown, which did not match the twinkle in his eyes. His hair was reddish brown and worn cropped close to his head but not overly short. His English accent still prevalent even after the twenty years he had been in Japan.

To his left is Miyaki Ryoko... He said as he pointed to the last female of the group.

Miyaki stood at five feet ten inches and had long straight chocolate brown hair. She appeared to be the oldest of the women in her forties. Her eyes were sienna brown and were large. Her face was round and showed great joviality. Her nose was thin and perky over thick full lips. Her figure was petite but sensuous.

Our last member is Ishibashi Akiko... He said at the cruel looking man.

Please call me Ishi. He said as the people present saw the smiling twinkle in his eyes.

Ishibashi stood five feet seven inches and was thirty-five. He had brown hair that he wore just past his shoulders. He kept it pulled back in a tight braid. His eyes were dark brown and were on the small side. His nose was long and slightly full over thin cruel lips. He however was much like his other male counterparts and was very friendly and a bit mischievous. His face was triangular which tended to accentuate the cruelness of his features. His body was toned and muscular. Of all of his companions, he was the only one to have studied the art. As it showed In his knowledge and grace.

We are local veterinarians. We want to help with keeping your animal force healthy. Kyoko said as he sat down.

We have been following the news reports and at first like most of Japan we thought the animal contingent of your fighting force was just publicity for the news casts. Kyoko continued his face in awe of the people before him.

It was when I entered the neighborhood after the attack that I realized your forcing animals to fight for you with no way to heal them. Akia continued her eyes flashed with rage.

At the scraping of two chairs the six Veterinarians shrunk back as a golden white glow filled the room. They looked in the glowing amethyst and chocolate brown eyes of the two Tiger Sect Leaders. The growl from behind them caused them to turn and see Sera crouched low to the ground his ears flat against his head and tail twitching. The hiss from across of them caused them to slowly turn and see the little kitten being restrained by the man name Calcoridan.

You know nothing! We would never use the animals that fight _with_ us against their wills! Samuel spoke for the Tiger Sect leaders as they tried to get their rage under control.

The cats told Ran Koh and Ryoga they wanted to fight and the other animals joined them. Sera is one of the co-leader of the animal army. Ku Lon spoke as she took up where Samuel left off pointing to the still growling tiger.

BAH! Do you expect us...! The same woman is cut off by one of her contemporaries.

Akia be quiet! Kyoko growled at her.

What do you mean the cats told them? He asked Ku Lon.

Do you know of a martial arts technique called the Neko-Ken? Ku Lon asked, as the man shook his head no.

I know of it, but isn t it a forbidden technique? I have never really seen any scrolls for it but an old sensei of mine had. Ishibashi spoke up his eyes alit with eager excitement.

Well Ran Koh s father taught her a screwed version of the technique that left her with a debilitating fear of cats so strong she became a cat. That was until recently when she and Ryoga had the spirit of the cat melded into them both. They now can talk with all cats. Ku Lon told them all with disbelief on their faces.

What fantasy are you trying to pull?! Akia tried to rise but the growl of the tiger behind her made her think better of it.

There is no way to prove our telepathic link to the cats in this room. Rufino would you, please open the backdoor. Ran Koh said as she pointed to the second exit from the war room.

How many cats would you like to see miss? Ran Koh said as Rufino opened the door.

Huh? Akia did not understand.

Oh please Akia how hard of a question is that! Sayaka spit out at her fellow vet.

I say let s see six one for each of us and if possible can I have that big blue one? The same woman said her eyes alit with excitement.

Ran Koh looked at the woman and smiled slightly as she was drawn to her as she reminded her of her aunt Mirako. Ran Koh nodded and she turned to the door and with a mental request asking for six of her cat fighters to appear including Blue. When the six cats appeared, they all jumped into the laps of the veterinarians. Blue landed in the lap of Sayaka, who asked for him. Ryoga and Ran Koh kept a suspicious glare on the six doctors as they all petted the cats and did a quick examination of them.

How is this possible? How do they fight and not get killed? Jonathan spoke is accent a mixure of English and Japanese.

Well against our counsel my great niece and nephew have been teaching the stray cats the Neko-Ken. Ku Lon said though pride was evident in her voice.

WHAT! If my old sensei is correct that means... Ishibashi is cut off as four claw marks again appeared in one of the walls though this time it was not the Tiger sect leaders but Blue who left them.

My you are full of tricks aren t you little one. Sayaka chortled down at the blue gray cat with a tickle under its chin.

AAAHHHH! Akia screamed as Cali had broken from of Calcoridan, ran across the table, and jumped in her lap to play with the new comers.

As the inhabitants of the room started to laugh Cali jumped from lap to lap to play with the six cats. However, the other doctors braced for the incursion. When Cali reached Blue, the big blue cat put his paw down on the kitten and kept her pinned in the lap of Sayaka. He then laid down and began to give the little kitten a bath as the laughter grew.

I apologize though Cali can fight with the best of our animal armies she is still a kitten and loves it when the other cats come to play. Ryoga told them as he looked at the cats with a loving gaze.

Though Sera was not sure of the people before him he moved closer to Blue and Cali. He pushed his head between Sayaka and Jonathan and watched the woman holding his two friends closely. She looked down and smiled at the tiger then very cautiously petted the big cat behind the ears. As Sera began to purr, the other doctors jumped slightly as though they knew big cats could purr it was very rare to hear them do it.

Sera is our general for all the animals. Blue is his co-leader. Though your help is welcomed I am afraid you will need to talk with Richard Darkstar before tending any of the animals, other than then the stray cats. Ran Koh spoke to them she kept a close eye on Cali and Sera.

What? We won t hurt them! Akia was beginning to get enraged but it left quickly at the glare from the Tiger Sect leaders.

Are you related to Tendo Akane? Ran Koh could not stop herself from asking the disgust evident in her voice at the mention of Akane.

No why? Akia asked she felt she was just insulted for some reason.

Nothing. Ran Koh said as she waved an exotic gajin forward carrying a long staff with animals carved into it.

This is Richard Darkstar. He is the leader of our American Indian Shaman contingency. Ran Kon introduced Richard then sat down to allow him to continue.

As shaman we have animal totems. These totems and we are spiritually connected. We with their permission can see through their eyes or they can warn us of dangers. We can also use their strengths when needed. If you do not heal them properly we will lose our link to them and part of our spirit will die at the loss. Richard said as he glared down at the six doctors.

That is bull! Akia spoke as she felt they were all idiots.

Then we will not need your assistance Doctor. Kyoko stood as he was getting tired of Akia s behavior.

I HAVE A RIGHT TO HELP! Akia rose her anger rising.

Yes you do but if you cannot trust our leaders... Ku Lon growled out pointing first to Richard then to the sect leaders.

We cannot use you! We will not have another person with anger issues in this fight that could cost lives! Mas Cra spoke up not liking the brash young vet as she put her hand on Ku Lon s arm.

Akia was about to retort when she hung her head. She was not normally like this and did not know where it was coming from. She pulled the white cat with black patches closer to her chest and buried her face in its furry neck. She worked hard to stop the tears as she wanted so badly to help but she could not understand her anger at these people.

He Who Devours the Light has been entering your dreams has he not? The sympathetic voice spoke as she finally realized there was a hand on her shoulder.

No...ye...I don t know. Akia spoke as she looked up into the most beautiful amethyst eyes she had ever seen.

It seems our enemy is trying to build a human army as well as a demonic one. Li Ly said as she stepped forward.

Plea...Please I want to help! I need to help; I love animals so much...! Akia said as she again buried her face in the fur of the white and black patched cat.

Ran Koh looked around the room and all leaders present gave her a slight nod. She turned back then knelt down next to Akia. As the young doctor looked up from the cat with just her eyes, she watched suspiciously as Ran Koh first pet the cat. Which reached out and played with a strand of her hair. Then Ran Koh placed a hand on Akia s arm with a warm smile.

You and your friends are sorely needed to help the animals. However you will train not only in the art to better protect them and yourselves you will also train with Richard and some of the other shaman to learn how to heal the animals of their Totems so their links and souls are not damaged. Ran Koh said then rose from Akia and returned to her seat.

Good that is settled I can take off this stupid coat. Calcoridan said as he removed the coat six thuds cold be heard behind him.

When he turned around all six of the veterinarians had fallen back unconscious on the floor their feet draped over the seat of their chairs, sticking up in the air, and six cats licking their faces. Cali jumped from one stomach of a vet to another trying to help wake them up. Everyone else in the room laughing uproariously.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stormed home her rage evident by the blood red aura surrounding her. She wanted to help defend her school, but she had been forbidden. The vice principle put all the non-combatants in assembly hall since the gymnasium was being used for the wounded. She had tried several times to tell them she was part of the Light Warriors but no one would believe her. She knew _Ranma_ was the cause of this. What made her even angrier was that Kuno not only fought with them he was training others but refused to train her.

When she entered the house, she slammed the door so hard that the windows rattled. She had not even gotten her shoes off when her father grabbed her and held her to him. As she struggled to get free. His tears flowed silently down his cheeks. She hated this new father he scared her, as he was not, as wildly emotional as before.

OH THANK THE KAMI-SAMA! He shouted in her neck, as he held tightly to his only daughter he had left.

DADDY LET ME GO! Akane shouted as she pushed against his iron grip.

I am sorry dear, but when I found out the school was under attack too! Soun grabbed his daughter again in a big bear hug.

DADDY! An exasperated Akane tried again.

Oh sorry Akane-chan. Soun let her go but with an arm draped around her shoulder led her to the living room.

Daddy how come you didn t come to the school? They wouldn t let me fight even after I told them I was part of the fighting force! Even Kuno was fighting. Akane complained as she sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of tea her father had made.

Why would you tell them that Akane? Soun asked his daughter his eyebrow raised.

Because I am, remember the meeting? Akane s blinders were firmly back in place as if nothing had ever happened.

No daughter, _you_ don t remember! I _alone_ am part of the fighting force and was at the business district when the demons attacked there. You are forbidden to fight until you get your anger under control and if I find you are trying to fight against my orders I will lock your minimal skills away and send you to Juuban for your anger management sessions. Soun growled through clenched teeth as he glowed black.

NO I AM A LIGHT WARRIOR! I WILL FIGHT! Akane started to rise when she found she could not move.

Well it looks like nothing has changed Tendo-san. Akane and Soun looked up to see a tall black haired Amazon escorting three men and three women.

I will handle my daughter now release her. Soun asked as he stood anger on his face.

I will as soon as you do as you said you would. Lock away her skill until she has completed her anger management! The dark haired beauty spoke her anger rising as well.

You have no...! Soun was cut off.

I have every right! These are the people who will be taking up your hospitality but I will not leave them here if she still has anger issues and can summon that mallet to cause them injury! The woman spoke her anger showing in her face but Soun could since the depth of her rage and the power to back it up.

Those are the fighters? They don t look like fighters? Akane said her eyes narrowing as she stared the six people down.

If it is any concern of yours girl they are veterinarians to help with the injured animals. The leaders decided to keep fighters from you since they knew you would try to force them to train you or you would kill them! The Amazon snarled at an angry Akane.

Elder Lily I think we best find somewhere else to stay. I don t think my colleges and I want to live in a place with all this anger. Kyoko said as his eyes narrowed at the rage-filled face of Akane.

I agree. I will let the Light Warriors know that you have not fulfilled your part of the deal in getting her help with her anger. Also I don t think they will be happy with her claiming she is a Light Warrior. Li Ly turned and ushered her charges out of the house.

Oh and Tendo-san let me show you a Deamon head. With that Li Ly s demon head appeared.

Both Akane and Soun shrunk back in fear. Soun grabbed Akane and dragged her away from Li Ly as the grotesque demon head appeared. It covered her entire body and was black except where the glowing red eyes were. Its mouth showed several rows of teeth all covered in blood and bodily remains. Out of its head was a triangle of horns two over each of the glowing eyes and were three feet long and one over the nose in the center of its forehead. The horns were black until the tips, which they were, flame. Down the back of the demon head like hair slithered grotesque deformed snakes with fangs over a half of foot long and long forked tongues of fire.

That Tendo-san is a demon head! As quick, as it appeared it was gone as Li Ly and her charges disappeared.

Come I think there is room at the Kuno complex and it is more centrally located anyway. Li Ly said as she made a call.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Li Ly walked into the Nekohanten her face in angry scowl. She moved to the restaurant her staff thumping as she went. As she moved toward the private dining room the Amazons have claimed for Amazon business. Che Ri entered carry a tray of cups and a pot of tea. She placed the cups down and the pot along with a place of Mochi Nodoka had made that morning.

It will only be me dear. Li Ly smiled at the warrior.

Leave them Che Ri we need to talk with elder Li Ly. Ku Lon spoke as she and Mas Cra came up worry on their faces.

Che Ri nodded to her elders and left closing the drapes behind her. Once they were sure she was gone, they turned back to Li Ly. Their faces full of curiosity from the telephone call they received. Li Ly really did not want to talk about it now but knew she could not get out of it. She took a sip of tea then looked at the sweet treat before she took a tentative bite. The other Amazons realized she needed time to gather her thoughts and gave her that time.

Nodoka made them this morning. Mas Cra and I are thinking of letting her make some Japanese cuisine since when this is over this building will fall to Ran Koh and Ryoga. Ku Lon said as she took a bite of the Mochi and smiled.

I think I am going to have her show me how to make it. Mas Cra said as she saw the same look on Ku Lon s face.

Thank you elders. What do you want to know? Li Ly said as she had calmed down and was ready to ask questions.

Did the veterinarians get settled at the Kuno complex? Ku Lon decided to ease into the other part.

Yes they are sharing rooms. The men will be in one room, women in another. Plus the Kuno s have a large dojo they were going to set up as a barracks but since there are no animal hospitals nearby they agreed to use it for the animals that need longer care. Li Ly said as she smiled at the shocked look on her elders faces.

Well I don t know we might need space for warriors more? Mas Cra said.

No not really there are actually two dojoes on the property the newer one was setup for the warriors. The one for the animals is a bit dilapidated but Miss Kuno promised to get it fixed up and cleaned so it could be used. Li Ly continued as she ate her Mochi.

Well still with warriors coming every day. Ku Lon continued.

There is plenty of places for them elsewhere. Miss Kuno seemed so excited about having the animal hospital on the Kuno estate. She is even going to set up part of it as an operating room as the building is quite large. Even if it is fixed up it would not be suited for the warriors. Li Ly said as she glazed off trying to settle down more.

Well alright. We can look into buying some of the empty warehouses and convert them into apartments. It will give us places to live when we come back for schooling and such. Mas Cra stated with a wry smile.

Now Li Ly are you sure about what you told us? Mas Cra changed the subject quickly.

Yes. The little brat is even telling people she _is_ a Light Warrior. The elder snarled as she glared at her elders.

What did he say? Mas Cra asked as she frowned.

When I confronted him nothing, when I walked in he was telling the girl that if she continued to claim to be a Light Warrior he would then lock her skills and send her to Juuban for therapy. Li Ly took a bit of the sweet treat as it seemed to be very relaxing just to eat it.

*SIGH* We will need to tell the Light Warriors if they don t know already. Is there anything else? Ku Lon asked her friend.

Well for you no, for Che Ri yes. Li Ly said as she opened the drapes to see if Che Ri was nearby.

Che Ri please come here. Li Ly spotted her as she was headed to the kitchen with her cleaning supplies.

Yes matriarch? Che Ri asked as she arrived her cleaning things with her.

I just wanted to tell you the Soun Tendo has now experienced a _real_ demon head. Li Ly told her with an evil grin.

The four Amazons started laughing heartily for several minutes before Che Ri nodded her thanks. She then with a slight skip went off toward to the kitchen to find Cy Sin and let her know they were right. She was still laughing though it was more forced, as they needed to do something about the two remaining Tendos.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ran Koh and Alex entered the Nekohanten, they wanted to see if the newest members had been settled at the Tendo compound. They smiled with a bit of confusion as they watched Che Ri head to the kitchen laughing and with a happy spring in her step. They moved toward the closed curtain to the Amazon s private dining room.

Ran Koh wondered why they even have the conference room, they really do not use it well at least not for Light Warrior issues. She just shrugged as the two leaders headed to the closed off dining room. They heard quiet whispers within so they knew the elders must be there. When they reached the curtain before entering both Alex and Ran Koh cleared their throats very loudly so they would know they were there.

Come in. The voice sounded exasperated and somewhat defeated as the two leaders entered the private room.

We just wanted to know if the veterinarians were settled? Alex asked as they were directed to sit for tea and Mochi.

The elders turned to Li Ly to allow her to give her report. She glared at them as if to say Thanks a lot! The two Light Warriors looked and saw her face still contained the anger she felt at what was happening at the Tendo compound. Ran Koh felt nervous about the look she was glad the Amazons had paid a visit about their lost treasures and had found some of them when they cleaned out the attic. They found more at her mom s home but some of the more valuable artifacts were still missing.

What happen elder Li Ly? Alex asked not liking the anger just behind her smokey gray eyes.

Soun is not keeping up his end of your bargain. He is using the therapy to keep his daughter in line. She is also telling people she is a member of the Light Warriors. Though I will give Tendo his due he won t let her delude herself as he continues to point out she is not and will not be until she had gotten her anger under control. Ran Koh frowned as she signaled Li Ly to continue.

She still thinks she is one of our fighters though and when we entered she was about to persuade her father she was after he told her she was most definitely not. The veterinarians have been relocated to the old dojo at the Kuno estate. This one even if repaired would not be suitable for a barracks but the vets felt it would work for an animal hospital since there are none in this area. Li Ly explained as she continued again with her report.

Miss Kuno is quite excited about the animals being there. She is even turning part of the dojo into an Operating Room so if they need to the vets have a way to do surgery if more is needed. Li Ly finished she was proud of herself for being able to find the doctors a place.

Where will the doctors be staying? Alex asked as Li Ly blushed just realizing she forgot to mention that.

They are sharing rooms at the Kuno estate. The young ones are putting the three males in one room. The three females will share another. Li Ly blushed but Ran Koh just smiled and nodded her head.

Why was Che Ri so happy? Ran Koh asked as she thought she might know.

Oh that is easy cousin. Li Ly showed Soun a true demon head and evidently he is now thoroughly enlightened. Mas Cra told the two friends as they chuckled.

So what do you think we should do then? The only reason we allowed Tendo to help was he promised to get Akane help. The room turned at the voice behind them.

I see father still refuses to put her in to needed therapy! Kasumi stood there with Nabiki behind her.

Yes we were deciding what to do. If she does not get the help she needs and she kills someone I don t think your father would be able to handle it. Ran Koh said as if she knew him inside out and she probably did.

Well I planned for this contingency. First I talked with the Kunos after they joined. They will not train her and they will make sure none of the warriors they train will either. Second, I have some of the students that were not my employees gathering evidence of Akane s behavior toward them. Finally I will lay it all out for the both of them and tell daddy if the little volcano does not go into therapy that second she is going to jail. Nabiki told them as she counted her fingers at each point.

NABIKI! Is that really necessary! Kasumi asked though her eyes showed it was.

Yes sister it is! That little _bitch_ nearly killed me she would have if I hadn t hide! When Cyan and Cherri helped me move and I told them why I was leaving HE DID NOTHING! What about when you left she tried to attack you and Tofu! Kasumi we can t keep protecting her if she kills someone it is just as much our fault as it is daddy s and hers! Nabiki told her older sister.

I...I gue...guess so it is just hard not to try and protect her since mother...! Kasumi was again cut off by her younger sister.

No Kasumi, we were young too! We lost the same mother! But we had to take care of the house the finances all Akane ever did was destroy the house and try to hurt us and others when she didn t get her way! Nabiki was getting angrier but not at her sister but at herself and her father for not getting them all the help they needed.

I think you all should talk to a therapist maybe do a family counseling session with Akane. You don t have to see her doctor though it might be helpful if your private sessions were with the same doctor as then they would have more insight and possibly help you better. Ku Lon spoke to the young woman.

What about it sis wanna see a shrink! Nabiki said was she raised and lowered her eyebrows several times with a goofy grin.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok sis I am in with you. How are we going to get Akane and I think father to join us. She is too dangerous to confront if her skills and strength are still in tact. Kasumi said with a shudder.

With your permission Ran Koh would you allow Mas Cra and I to handle this! I know they fall under the Japanese Amazons but I think we have more _tricks_! Mas Cra asked the white golden hair girl.

Well, Nabiki can you get them copies of what you have collected and a set for the leaders of the Japanese Amazons! I think they should be advised of this and go with you but you and aunt Ku Lon will be the leaders in this. They will be there to bring in the authorities if there is trouble. Ran Koh told them as she looked at Alex who nodded his agreement with a demonic grin.

Can I go to watch? He said taking a page from Nabiki s book, as he raised, and lowered his eyebrows repeatedly.

Oh behave! Ran Koh told him as she bopped him lightly on the back of his head.

OOOWWW! PHOENIX ABUSE! Alex shouted as he and the others started to laugh.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Because of the attack, the school had been closed until further notice for fear of more students losing their lives. The school had set up classes for the students to keep up with their studies at the library in the next prefecture or at the public library. The Light Warriors and Amazons required to go to school was made to go. They all left with grumpy faces but they were excited about seeing another county in Japan. They headed toward Tomobiki as Juuban had no space available and feared the demons in Nerima would come there and add to they youma problem.

The students arrived at Tomobiki s library and were about five minutes early as roof hopping was much faster than the bus. The group turned at the steps behind them. They smiled as Nabiki walked up to stand next to them. She was not quite up to roof hopping so she still had to take the bus. Before a conversation could be started the Librarian opened the door with a shock at the twenty or so students waiting to get in.

May I help you children. She asked as she saw more teenagers as they came up the street.

We are from Nerima the demon attacked Furinkan High we were told our classes would be here. Nabiki told the woman with a soft but calculating smile.

Oh yes, yes please come in before the Oni see you that Lum tends to be blast happy if she thinks someone is after her darling. The elderly woman stated as the students entered.

The group looked at the woman confused then they followed the librarian to the main desk where she pulled out a list of rooms in the basement classrooms they would be using. They looked over the list and found their classrooms. They then headed down before they were late. The librarian stopped them as she moved to stand before Ran Koh.

MISS! I am sorry but no animals are allowed in here. She told the Tiger Sect leader as she came up and pulled back her hair to revel Cali as she swatted the librarian s finger.

Actually ma am our Vice Principle talked to you about Cali...? Ran Koh started then the light of dawning entered the woman s eyes.

Oh, yes I am sorry yes he did. Go ahead again I am sorry. The two Tiger Sect leaders bowed to her and moved down the stairs to class.

As the Tiger Sect leaders disappeared the door to the library was pulled opened so hard it sounded as if a sonic boom had gone off. The librarian looked at the door and scowled at the young girl with blue-black hair as she stomped into the building. Akane looked up to see the elderly librarian. She blushed with embarrassment as she realized the noise she was making.

I am sorry, I missed my bus can you tell me where the Furinkan High School students need to go? Akane asked with a bow.

The woman moved to her desk and rifled through the papers. Akane watched her eyes narrowed as she believed that the woman was ignoring her. She began to glow when the woman gave a whispered Ah Ha and returned to Akane. Who had allowed her aura to wink out quickly. The woman handed her the list of room numbers for each class.

You just find your class and go to what ever corresponding room number. Your school is using the training rooms down those stairs. She told the Tendo girl with a curt but gentle reply.

Thank you ma am. Akane then hurried down the stair quickly hoping there would be a slight lax for late students since no one told her of the change until she got to school and saw the sign.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane hurried down the stairs and quickly found the room her class was using. She opened the door, slipped inside, and moved quickly to her seat. She sighed happily when she saw the teacher had not yet arrived. She moved toward Yuka and Sayuri when they waved her over. Once she reached her seat she put her books down and moved toward the Light Warriors in the room. As she got closer she saw as the bandana around Ryoga s head was moving.

What do you want Miss Tendo? Ukyo asked the girl as she did not trust her to come any closer.

I just wanted to know if I could walk with you to the meeting this afternoon? Akane asked them with a small smile.

Meeting? What meeting are you talking about? A young girl that was new to their group asked.

The daily Light Warrior meeting. I am a member of them and need to know what my... Akane s eyes narrowed as all of the fighting warriors began to laugh.

Miss Tendo as long as you and your father refuse to honor the agreement _you and he_ agreed to neither of you are welcomed anywhere near the battles or _us_! Ran Koh spoke this time not wanting the girl s anger directed at anyone but her for fear they would be hurt.

HOW DARE YOU!... Her tirade is cut of as Ran Koh stood and moved into her personal space and was nose to nose to the Tendo girl.

BACK OFF YOU VIOLENT BIT...! Ran Koh is cut off by Ukyo.

Ran Koh! The white golden hair girl nodded but never took her amethyst eyes of fire from Akane.

You listen to me you violent _BRAT_ you are not fit to shine the shoes of any of our warriors let alone fight with them! You come near us again and your father won t have to worry about getting you to a therapist because there will be nothing left to help! Akane s eye opened wided at the threat then narrowed to tiny slits.

Her aura exploded about her as she pulled forth her mallet to whip the floor with this sex changing freak. She beat her father she could beat her! She is the best in Nerima and this perverted upstart would not take that from her. She brought the mallet up over her head ready to strike the girl in front of her when she found she could not lower her arms.

This is my last warning! So far, I have been able to keep the soul of my great grandmother from in acting the ancient Amazon laws against you. The next time I won t stop her! Akane turned her head at the many gasps from the Amazon members of their team.

Miss Tendo sit down! Moroboshi-sensei told her as he entered the room.

Why are your hands up in the air Miss Tendo? The insturcture asked as the room started to giggle even Akane s friends.

THEY DID SOMETHING TO ME! Akane shouted in rage.

Miss Tendo we are in a library! Keep your voice down! Mr. Moroboshi told her his eyes filled with rage.

Miss Takashi, may I ask what you did to Akane please? He asked the leader of the Light Warriors.

Well actually I did nothing to her. She tried to hit me with her mallet and one of the Amazon warriors stopped her. The fact she used paralysis instead of out and out killing showed great restraint on her part. Don t you think so? Ran Koh asked amidst the laughter of the class.

Yes now that you mention it yes it does. Please release her however since she will need her arms to hold two buckets of water in the hall. The in structure told them and the class.

WHAT! WHAT ABOUT WHAT TEY DID TO ME! Akane screamed her face turning purple with rage.

THAT IS ENOUGH TENDO! They all turned to see Kuno at the door his bokken glowing blue.

The rest of our schoolmates are trying to study! Take the punishment you deserve and SHUT UP! Kuno turned as everyone including Akane stared at his back as he left.

There was no thee or thou . No My tigress Akane come date with me! The students looked at each other and wondered when the world had ended and why no one told them. Akane stared at the door her arms still up in the air. She vaguely felt as someone touched a spot just below her shoulder blades on her back. She pulled herself out of her shock and whirled on the Amazon. She looked into a smile that would make the demons they were fighting tremble in fear.

MISS TENDO! BUCKETS NOW! Moroboshi told Akane.

Akane glared at the Amazon as she turned on her heel and walked to the door. She picked up the two buckets of water always kept in the classrooms at Furinkan and stomped out the door slamming it shut. As Moroboshi brought the class to order an Amazon returned a cell phone to Ukyo. They turned to the front of the class as Ukyo put the cell away. As they started class no one paid attention as Akane glared through the four inch wide window on either side of the door. Her eyes burned with rage as they stared at Ran Koh.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rest of the day went smoothly. The students around ten o clock were given an hour to themselves as an emergency teachers meeting was called. Ran Koh went upstairs to the library. She asked the librarian if there was any martial arts section in this library. The woman shook her head no. She told Ran Koh only the main branch in Tokyo had any kind of scrolls or tomes for the art. Ran Koh thanked her then walked out the door and jumped quickly to the roof of the portico over the door. She frowned as she spotted Akane come running out the door. She implored the Umi-Sen-Ken then leaned against the building and stared around the city.

She sat up as a girl with green hair and horns flew toward her. She watched as she chased a brown haired boy and blasted him with lightning. She adjusted her ki sight and saw her flight like Her Rbe was wasted energy but if she combined them then mixed them with her magic she might be able to increase her speed. If she did not to create an efficient flight technique would eliminate their need to cast the flight spell all the time. She then studied the lightning and saw it was also ki based an evil grin crossed her face under the Umi-Sen-Ken. She watched as the girl used her lightning and could see she was not using full strength on the boy she chased.

{Ran Koh?} Ryoga s voice broke through her thoughs.

{Yes?} She responded still watching the girl until she and the boy disappeared around the corner.

{Class is almost ready to start. Have you seen Tendo? She ran out of here just after you did?} Ryoga asked as Ran Koh still under her invisibility cloak she jumped down and entered with a visitor.

{Yeah I saw her she ran down the street and I have not seen her since. I am on my way.} She told her soul mate as she headed toward the stairs.

As she moved down the stairs the closer she got to the lower level, she released her control on her invisibility. She rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and saw Ryoga and La Si standing there waiting for her Ryoga had a cocky grin. Ran Koh remembered how little he had smiled before the melding and she decided she liked seeing it on his face.

So did you figure out how she was doing it? Ryoga asked out of the blue but Ran Koh knew what he meant.

Yes, she can control the strength that will be a bit harder to figure out since I didn t see her do it. If we can get the power up it will be a good technique to train the warriors with I still want to test it against the demons. Ran Koh told her brother and sister-in-law as they entered the class room and headed to their seats.

Well if we could get some time to go to the lab we could work on it but with He Who Devours the Light that is not an option. Is there someplace closer you think we can go. Ryoga asked her knowing from experience she figures these techniques out faster if he is with her to bounce ideas off of.

Let me think about it. There might be but I need to talk to the owner first. Ran Koh said but before she could elaborate the next teacher entered the room.

Class, come to order we are starting now. Miss Hinako stood on a chair at the front of the room.

Now until we move back to our building there will be no after noon classes since those are all electives. We will also increase the day by one hour before lunch...! The whole class groaned collectively as Miss Hinako banged on the white board to get their attention.

CLASS COME TO ORDER NOW! The little teacher shouted but the entire class was instantly quieted when she pulled out a fifty-yen coin.

Now the teachers will be having the daily meetings we just had I am sorry I did try to get them to have them after lunch but I was out voted. So every day at ten o clock you will have a free period. You might want to bring a snack for that time since your lunch will be an hour later. The class all sat with glum faces.

The good news is when you go to lunch you don t have to come back. Miss Hinako stated as she smiled and jumped excitedly.

It made Ran Koh nervous as the little twelve-year-old looking woman jumped around on the stool she stood on. Ran Koh noticed it was not very steady and tried to get the teacher s attention. It was however to late as the stool tipped and Miss Hinako started to fall. She however, never hit the floor. The little teacher looked up into the amethyst eyes of her student with an embarrassed smile.

Are you ok Hinako-sensei, you di...! Ran Koh s question was cut off as the room s door slammed opened and an angry Akane stood there glowing bright red.

YOU PERVERT LET GO OF HER! Akane shouted jumping to the wrong conclusion as Ran Koh was still holding the little girl teacher in her arms.

Before Ran Koh could put down the little teacher Akane attacked. She did not have a choice she threw the little girl to Ryoga who caught her and put the giggling teacher on the floor her eyes shone brightly as if she wanted to fly across the room again. Ryoga turned to the Tendo girl as she ran toward his soul mate he had enough of this and with an angry scowl slashed at the the onrushing girl. Her mallet fell to the floor in four neatly cut pieces in which she instantly stopped and looked down at her destroyed mallet. Her anger grew as she looked around to see who dared attack her. She stepped back when her gaze fell on a black cat encased Ryoga who was somehow two inches from her.

You will leave Ran Koh and us alone she promised you what would happened the next time you tried to attack us. Now I am adding my threat! You nearly killed Miss Hinako! I however will not allow you to leave this room without consequences.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane was angry she had followed Ran Koh out of the library and could not find her. She stormed back into the building and too her class. She realized she was in trouble as she spotted the clock, which read fifteen mnuts after eleven o clock. She of course was not at fault if Ran Koh would have just stood still long enough for her to pound the sex changing freak into the ground. As she neared the door she stopped as she heard the cry.

AAAHHHH!

Akane ran the rest of the way to the door and slammed open the door to see _RANMA_ holding Miss Hinako. Her anger rose as she pulled her mallet and charged the Tiger Sect leader with a shout of rage. The two looked up at her with confusion. That was until Ran Koh spotted the mallet. She then threw the teacher to Ryoga who caught her. Akane seemed to be confused as to why Hinako-sensei was laughing.

Akane did not let that bother her for too long as she knew Ranma was being a pervert and she was going to make the freak pay. She was halfway to her target when her mallet fell to the floor in four pieces she looked around the class at the students to figure out which one dared to interfere with her righteous attack of Ranma. When she turned back Ryoga Hibiki was two inches from her face encased in a black cat shaped aura. She wondered how he got so close. She was busying trying to figure out how he did that, and in doing so did not hear what he was telling her. She did however, snap out of her introspection when he grabbed her by her one arm and spun her around.

Akane shouted in surprise and noticed offhandedly as his aura went from black to a deep red purple. The gasp from behind Ryoga surprised her. She then felt as Ryoga s fingers began touching spots on her head and shoulders. His last touch was just below her shoulder blades. Ryoga then pushed her toward more into the teacher s desk, turned, and walked away toward his wife. Akane rose and when she turned to glare at Ryoga and Ranma she stumbled she vaguely noticed as Ranma ran to Ryoga with worry.

Rygoa what happened? Ran Koh asked her only living connection to her great grandmother.

I...I don t know Ran Koh, it was like I was taken over. What did I do? He looked worried at his friend but before she could answer a shout drew their attention.

WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! They turned and an stared at Akane as she hand was held out and she was clasphing and unclasping her hand but nothing appeared.

Uh oh?! The group form the Joketsuzoku Village stated with a soft whisper that spoke volumes. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate History

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Thirteen

The school students entered the Nekohanten Ryoga glowed a greenish-yellow. As they moved to the restaurant his aura grew darker. La Si was worried for her Airen but Ran Koh gave her a reassuring hug. When they entered the caf Nodoka and Taji had just come from the kitchen carrying teacups and ramen bowls for the hungry students. As when they called to find out why their children were not yet home at noon they found out about the extended day. After putting the trays down they turned to welcome them home when they stopped and stared at Ryoga.

Son what is wrong?! Nodoka asked as she came up and with no fear put took her adopted son into a motherly embrace.

When Nodoka took a hold of him Ryoga s aura winked out and he slowly put his arms around his _mother_. He closed his eyes and pretended it was his real mother as his heart wrenched as he feared the worst and that the evil had taken his entire family. When Nodoka pulled back from the hug she looked into her son s sad eyes. She reached up and gently brushed his hair from his eyes then smiled at him.

Tell us what happened son. She told him and not asked him.

Mom I think you better get the elders for this one. The other Sect leaders will be here in a moment. We will be having this discussion upstairs in the conference room, ok. Ran Koh told her mother as she and La Si led Ryoga to the stairs to the upper level, Uyko and Msu Tsu right behind them.

Nodoka was confused and hurt that her children did not think she could handle their problems. She then felt a gentle touch. She looked and found Xian Pu standing next to her. The worry in the girl s eyes frightened her. Zian Pu turned her head and stairs at the backs of her growing friends even Msu Tsu a little bit. She turned back to Nodoka and smiled sadly.

Do...Ryoga need you bad thing happened but need elders need ancient knowledge. Xian Pu told her as the elders came from the kitchen Ku Lon and Mas Cra with worry.

Xian Pu left to help prepare for the dinner rush as the Amazon, Taji and Nodoka headed toward the stares to be met by only the leaders of the Sects and the other Light Warriors. Li Ly looked on in surprise when Jasmine spoke.

We were told only Light Warriors. She said and followed them up the stairs.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane sat in her classroom the only one left she was waiting for the Vice Principle, Hinako-sensei and her father. This was the fault of the Light Warriors. Her life was perfect! She was the best martial artist in Nerima and probably the world! Her sisters were at home taking care of the house and finances so she could do what she wanted! She would have gotten rid of the evil by now if it were not for those freaks! Akane jumped when the door opened she turned to face her father glowing so black it reminded her of Ryoga earlier that day.

IT WAS THE LIGHT WARRIORS FAULT! THAT FREAK HIBIKI DID SOMETHING TO ME NOW I HAVE NO SKILL OR STRENGTH! Akane shouted trying to make her father see it was was Ranma and Ryoga s fault.

Soun raised and eyebrow as he stared at his daughter. He moved into the room. Akane saw Hinako and Vice Principle Seato as they entered behind her father. She glared at the two as she saw the looks on their faces looks that were contradicting her claims. Looks they were going to pay for when she got her skills back.

Miss Tendo you tried to attack Miss Takashi while Miss Hinako was still in the way! How is that their fault? Seato asked the girl before him tied of this crap and deciding if her father did not fix this he would.

THAT PERVERT WAS ATTACKING HER! HE HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER HER! Akane screamed as she was not going to take the blame for what the pervert did.

Actually Tendo-kun, Takashi-kun happened to save me from a nasty spill when I feel of that wobbly stool over there. If you would have been in class when you were supposed to have been you would have known that! Hinako Hinamiya told her student her face dark with anger.

THAT WAS RANMA S FAULT! She screamed she was not going to be railroaded since it was not her fault.

Daughter! Stop yelling or I will gag you! Soun told his youngest his eyes narrowed to tiny slits as his aura seemed to get darker and Akane did not realize it could get any darker.

Why was the fact you were fifteen minutes late for class Ran Koh s fault? Vice Principle Seato asked.

HE...He was not where I could find him at break so that I could pound him for telling people I was not a Light Warrior! Akane felt that made perfect sense, and it would get them on her side.

You were going to try and kill her for telling the truth? Hinako asked with fear and surprise.

Ye...No I am a fighter with the Light Warriors! Daddy and I went to tal...URK! Soun grabbed his daughter s arm and shook her roughly then threw her into a nearby chair almost causing the chair to fall over with her in it.

I apologize for my daughter s behavior she is not and will not be a Light Warrior but she refuses to listen. I will make her understand and tomorrow she will apologize to both _Ran Kon_ and Ryoga. Soun told the Furinkan Administrators.

You will need to put her in counseling and bring proof of that fact before she will be allowed back in school Mr. Tendo. We of the school and school board are tired of her histrionics. I will admit the morning battles were not her fault. However, when this business started she has done nothing except to make unprovoked attacks on Ran Koh. She has gone as far as to try and bludgeoned several of our female students. If it was not for Ran Koh and her friends your daughter would be looking at murder charges! Seato-san finished as he glared at an angry Akane.

What did this Hibiki boy do to my daughter? Soun asked so he could release her.

Why? She is now safe to be around. Hinako-sensei told him with a scowl.

The blocking of my daughter s skill and strength is my choice and no one else s. Tendo Soun growled at the the two educators.

Well then this meeting is over. Until she is in counseling, she is not allowed in any public school. Which will probably cost her entrances into a good college? For the longer you wait to get her the help she needs the longer she stays out of school and will have to repeat the grades she has missed. The two Furinkan High administrators turned and left both Akane and Soun standing there with their mouths agape.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Light Warriors, Amazons, and Takashi women entered the conformance room. Nodoka and Taji moved quickly to Ryoga. They gently displaced Ran Koh as Nodoka sat next to the lost boy and pulled him into her embrace. Taji sat between and behind them and pulled them into her embrace. Ran Koh smiled when she felt her soul mate s jumble of emotions. She felt his confusion, fear of rejection and elation all at the same time. Ran Koh took the seat next to her mother and took a hold of Ryoga s hand.

Just relax bud, tell them what happened. Ran Koh told him as he nodded.

Ryoga told of the days events and the Amazons and Light Warriors were angry as Tendo Soun had gone back on his word. They room went into to shock as Ryoga told of Akane s attack on the Ran Koh while she was still helping the teacher gain her balance. Their surprise was not for that bit of information that shocked them it was what happened next. As he told of his attack on Akane he could not stop himself he knew Ran Koh promised Akane a great deal of pain if she attached her again but something in him snapped. The problem was he did not remember doing it nor does he know what he did. It was Ran Koh the finished the tale as Ryoga giving into the motherly embrace sank into his adopted mother and grandmother s embrace.

His aura was not his normal aura it was blue red and purple. It was not him that pressed those shiatsus on Tendo it was great grandmother. She was enraged and since I guess I didn t act fast enough to take care of her she did. I am just glad she didn t kill though I sensed she was just waiting for the girl to do anything she could justify doing that. Ran Koh said as she lowered her head.

Tell me niece what threat did you make against the Tendo girl if she did not stop attacking you or the other students? Ku Lon asked with a wry grin as she felt she knew after go over the ancient law book she borrowed from Ran Koh.

I just said I would invoke the ancient laws of the Amazons against her for her actions. I told her if she wanted to know what that installed she would need to ask you or the other elders. Ran Koh said with a shrug.

Well then Ra Koh initiated the first level of punishment on the girl. I do think we had better warn her that if Ra Koh is triggered again by her actions the next level is not as pleasant. Ku Lon told the group.

How many levels are their to the ancient punishments? Taj asked as her eyebrow quirked.

Well let me see...here? Ku Lon pulled out Ran Koh s ancient law book.

It was the law book the Japanese Amazons, had decided to follow since the laws they considered prideful and dishonorable for the noble race of Amazons. She quickly thumbed through the book and found the law that Ra Koh invoked today. She smiled as Ran Koh would most likely consider this appropriate as it gives the accused a chance to redeem themselves.

Well there are several severe laws in the ancient texts many we Amazons still use. However, the one Ra Koh used has five levels of punishment. Each time the punishment is given its severity grows until the victim is killed. They all turn at the gasp behind them and see Keitaro with Soun and Akane behind them.

What are they doing here _MALE_ this is a private meeting! Li Ly growled as she looked that the Tendos behind him.

Yes I know but they have been waiting downstairs for almost an hour. They said they needed to talk to Ryoga about something. He shrugged as he stepped aside.

We know what they are here for. There is nothing we can do! You should have kept your word Tendo or she would not be in this situation. Just hear me on this dishonorable male! The punishment given your daughter today was only the first level there are five levels. She continues in with her actions against us we initiate the each level of the law Ra Koh used until she _dies_! Li Ly growled even lower and Ran Koh even shivered at the cat like ferocity she had.

YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! FIX WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER! Soun showed where Akane got her tendency to scream and turn purple.

Well, NO! Ran Koh told him as she rose and moved in front of him.

First as an Ambassador to the Amazon Nation and this complex is the Amazon Embassy I could by right make a formal complaint to the Japanese government. Do you think they want a war with the Amazons? You forget Tendo they know of the Jusendo valley many of their people have fallen victim to the springs. Ran Koh was up close and personal in Soun s space.

I warned her I would enact those laws if she continued to attack me or my friends and family. She refused to listen. Besides Ryoga can t, undo what he did if he wanted to. He didn t do it. Ran Koh said as she turned to head back to her seat.

YOU LIAR! Akane ran toward the Tiger Sect leader her fist drawn back to strick her head.

URK! She stopped dead as three twenty-one swords were pointed at her five of the closer people s are at her throat.

You see Tendo do you understand?! Or are you still going to hide behind your blinders until she kills someone? Ku Lon asked as she adjusted her ki sight to see what Ra Koh had done when she was able to see what the ancient sorceress did she started to laugh.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my great grandmother has a sense of humor! Ku Lon told the assembled group as though that could read the manipulations did so many of the people in the room began to laugh as well.

First Mr. Tendo you have two days to get your daughter in anger management and prove it to us she is in therapy _and_ going. If not we will turn to you government to intervene just to stay Ra Koh from initiating the second level of the law she is using. Mas Cra told the Anthing Goes master.

Second we will no longer need your services though you are an excellent fighter sir you are dishonorable and your word means nothing! Li Ly took her turn as she looked to the assembled Light Warriors who nodded their agreement.

Third Ryoga may have been the instrument it was the spirit of my ancient great grandmother who implemented the punishment _and_ only she IF she chooses to do so can remove the blocks. Ran Koh spoke next as she glared at the youngest Tendo.

Fourth you Miss Tendo will _NEVER_ be a warrior with us in this war! Tell others you are again and I personally will retaliate! That is something you would not want! I have seen death since I and the others began to fight this war! Deaths I never knew or believed could happen! You are no better then the demons we fight and as far as I am concern you should be treated as they are and sliced to pieces! This surprised the warriors in the room even Ran Koh as Ryoga stood and glared at the Tendo daughter, only Ran Koh felt the reason behind his deadly threat.

Akane stared at the lost boy as the black cat aura he had earlier today was back and frightened her. She hated being frightened; fear was not an emotion she was comfortable with. When she was not comfortable with what she was feeling she allowed her anger to take over and make her feel protected and empowered. The room watched as the flow of emotions moved through Akane s eyes however, with a tap of a staff the girl collapsed to the floor in a heap as she scowled at the Mas Cra who stood over her as she lowered her staff.

Release my daughter now! Soun growled angrily.

We told you we can t undow what Ra Koh did, not even Ryoga or Ran Koh would be able to umdo it and they house her soul. Now please leave and until you honor our agreement you are no longer needed for this war. Mas Cra told the Tendo patriarch.

Oh and Miss Tendo I give you fair warning the next level of punishment in the law being used is extremely painful. Each level gets worse until we do not have to ever worry about you again. Ku Lon told the scowling Tendo heir leaving the meaning hanging at they left.

Will great grandmother really go that far? Ran Koh asked.

She is from fifteen hundred years ago child a much for violent era in our history. She would if she perceived Miss Tendo as a danger to you, Ryoga or her family. I just hope this is the push Tendo needs to get her help. Ku Lon said as she looked sadly at Ran Koh and Ryoga.

Well if she is to go to school, any school he will have too. The group turned to see Nabiki, Kasumi and Tofu standing in the door way embarrassment at their interruption.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In four areas around the world, the pulsing red glows in the deepest of black had gotten stronger, larger and more powerful. The life force of the living beings around it had nearly all been drained and once the other two of their number has been replaced they could mend their leader and destroy this puny planet. As the red glows inside the blackness moved the ground around it shook violently for miles. As some of the energy it was absorbing flowed down the base that had once held them and deep beneath them to the black twisted spires of its part of their leader s citadel and the part of their master s body.

The tremors created by the evils movement shook the citadels causing it to rise a bit more as if it need to be shaken loose. The protectors of the citadels had nearly all be absorbed only one or two were needed now to protect the rising spires as the power of the master in those pieces are getting stronger and able to protect itself.

As the citadel moved closer to each awakening general, they laughed again causing all around them to shake and tremble. As they had felt their leader s power growing and as he prepared to return and claim what belonged to him. He red glowing orbs glowed brighter as they pulled more of the life forces to them. They wanted to go faster but could not as they and He Who Devours the Light needed the time to grow stronger and time to regain the two missing generals and his last two body parts.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The time passed slowly as there had been no new attacks after the double attack a little more than a weeks ago. The Light Warriors were happy for the respite they worried that the next would be extremely large and bloodier. They continued to monitor the areas in and around Nerima. As the school age Light Warriors and Amazons went to school. The quiet was not to last though it was not He Who Devours the Light that caused the end of the quiet for the Light Warriors.

There was the influx of the Japanese military volunteers with them came the military members to the command the soldiers. What surprised the Warriors of the Light was that it was not high-ranking generals, but young colonels, or lieutenant colonels. This was because of the demand that only martial artist be sent and it must be volunteers. That was not to say generals did not want to come but after the battles were showed to them they realized standard military practices would not work. They needed to send leaders with new ideas and the ability to adjust to what needed to be in order to beat this new enemy.

The next change was not a welcomed one and had a tendency to tear apart the Light Warriors by causing dissention among the leaders of earth s only protection. The change was brought by one person who did not care about the world but about how appearance would look to others of his race that his brother was in love with someone not suited for him. He had a confederate who was to insure the disruption between them ended with their separation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane grumbled under her breath as she moved toward the medical center for her first appointment. She was angry her father buckled to those at the Joketsuzoku Village. After all she has been going for the last two or three days and it is a complete waste of her time. Her father should be making those stupid Amazons release her skills. She did not believe that cock n bull story that Ryoga was controlled by some non-existent spirit.

As she walked, her anger slowly turned contemplative. Ever since that day at school she had been having strange dreams. She kept dreaming of a strong warm voice that sent shivers through her body and made her want to do things she would only consider doing with Tofu. The voice promised her power to rival Ranma. It promised her power and the ability to eliminate completely anyone who was better then her or found ill in her favor. The voice had her at to be able to rival Ranma then the rest of it scared her. She had not one to talk to if she tried talking to her father he would tell her to tell the doctor and she really did not want to be labeled crazy. She could not go talk to her sister they still would not talk to her or allow them near them until she was farther along in her anger management sessions.

She maybe could go see her aunt but that would not work either since she would not understand what she was happening to her. With a very deep and painful sigh she decided to go and talk with maybe at least the Amazon elders. She would not have to see Ranma. With her mind made up she went quickly to her session. After she had gone for at the minimum of a week, she would be able to return to school if the doctor said she made improvement.

Akane stopped in front of a four story medical clinic building. She scowled as she stared at the door. She stood there staring at the door then as she stared she got angrier. She finally exploded with anger and reached out her hand for her pervert whamming mallet. She frowned and glared at her empty hand as she was unable to summon her most prized possession.

{I can release you from their blocks! Just bow to me as your master and I will give you all you desire! The DEATH of Ranma, the DEATH of Kasumi for taking Tofu. The DEATH of Nabiki for turning against you, the DEATH of those that shunned and laughed at you! Come to me and I will give you power beyond power!} The voice raged through her body making her weak in the knees as she trembled.

She did not understand why she was feeling this way but liked the way his voice made her feel. The problem was the rest of what he said terrified her! Did she really want her sisters dead? Did she hate them that much? She reached out to open the door and paused one last thought crossed her mind. Did she really hate Ranma that much that she would kill him if she could? She shuddered and this time it was not pleasant. She opened the door and went to her appointment. She decided she would talk about whether she hated her family and Ranma enough to see them dead. Maybe she could get some insight into these dreams that she would not have to go see the Amazons.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga sat alone on the roof his mind confused as he tried to remember what he did to Tendo. Was great grandmother working through him as well as Ran Koh. He kind of liked that she was still with him but like Ran Koh he wished he could talk to her. He had tried but nothing worked. He knew why he sealed away her skill and she deserved it that was for sure. He just hated to be a party to it in the way which she excuted it. He stiffened as he felt her arrival. He smile slightly as he was getting better soon he will be may on par with Ran Koh.

I want to really be alone right now. He said without turning to her, he tried not to sound angry but it still came out that way.

I know buddy, but there is nothing you can do what happened, just happened. So let s get going we still got a few hours before dinner and _we_ have a surprise for you.

Ryoga looked up to see Ran Koh standing there behind her hidden by her aura was his wife, Sera and Cali. He scowled at them but Cali was unconcerned as she jumped from the top of Sera s head and charged her poppa. She slammed into his chest he pretended she knocked him over causing him to be winded. Ran Koh and La Si tried to hid their mirth as Ryoga glared at them not to laugh.

Some of the other cats want to come too so let s get going we got a lot to do. Ran Koh told him as she moved toward him and dragged him to his feet.

What are you up too? Ryoga asked as he looked at Ran Koh and La Si who he noticed could not keep a straight place.

Nothing, hey sis got the blindfold?! Ran Koh asked La Si she held up the cloth and could not hold the laughter in any longer.

OH NO YOU AIN T PUTTING THAT ON ME! Ryoga shouted as he tried to back away.

Oh come on it will only be for a little bit I just don t want to spoil the surprise. PPPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! Ran Koh asked giving Ryoga big sad puppy dog eyes that La Si had to teach her to do properly.

GGGGRRRRLLLLL! You win! Both girls jumped for joy and placed the blind fold on Ryoga.

The girls then picked up Ryoga and jumped from the roof. It was a sensation that caught Ryoga off guard but before he had a chance to shout they were on solid ground. Ran Koh then made Ryoga sit down cross legged. Once he was comfortable a little fur ball had jumped into his lap and nudged Ryoga s hand to start petting. He then felt as Sera laid down next to him and nudged his other hand to be petted as well.

Well I guess I have to levitate the lot of you. Ryoga listened as Ran Koh cast the spell.

As he rose, he finally noticed he was sitting on something. He reached down and found a pallet of wood with a thick layer of soft foam on top. He figured they got the pallet from Michael. He then felt a slight jerk as he began to move he wanted to pick but every time he tried Sera would growl at him threatenly. He knew Sera would never hurt him but since he was in charge of keeping him from peeking, he allowed the baby tiger to intimidate him.

He could tell they were moving fast so they must be running at top speed. He smiled proudly as he thought of his wife. She was as nearly fast as Ran Koh and himself. He had been giving her extra training to get her to his and his soul mate s level or at least as close as she could get without magic. She had soaked it up like a sponge and was not almost as good as him and Ran Koh. As he was forced to lean to the left he figured they had made a right turn. He wondered where they were going. He hoped they got there soon he was getting board. After what seemed like hours Ryoga felt the pallet as it rose a bit higher then moved forward. As the pallet slowly lowered he started to take off the blind fold.

Not yet bro, we ain t ready. Ryoga smiled as every once in a while the old Ranma came in a phrase or an action and it was then he realized he missed the old Ranma and wished he could have both Ran Koh and Ranma.

Ok Ryoga stand up. Ryoga stood as he felt as Sera leaned into his leg.

He slowly moved forward, his hand on Sera s back as he smiled. He thought of how funny it would have been if he walked down the street with a harness on Sera as a seeing eye tiger . He chuckled at the image in his mind. He felt as hands on both sides of him helped him to step down safely off the pallet. He could tell they were in someone s yard as the girls led him across the lawn. They then stopped and spun Ryoga three times and with Ran Koh and La Si it was extremely fast.

Ok take of the blind fold! Ran Koh told him as he pulled off the clothe his eyes bulged with surprise and excitement.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stood outside the Joketsuzoku Village she had talked to the doctor about the _thoughts_ of killing her sisters and Ranma. She did not tell him about the voice he would only say she was nuts and she knew she was not. Someone was trying to turn her evil and to kill her family. She needed help and this was the only place she was going to get it. she went into the building her eyes immediately fell to where the vanity she loved was sitting. She stopped as she frowned. It was gone. She had not yet talked her father into getting it for and now someone else had her vanity. She turned to leave when she felt an iron grip on her shoulder.

What do you wish here Miss Tendo. Akane hung her head as she turned to face one of the older Elders.

I...I am scared I need your help. Akane told the older in front of her Mas Cra she think it was.

Of what? Did you talk to your therapist? The elder asked trying in a round about way to see if she was still going.

*SIGH!* I just came from there and sort of I didn t want him thinking I was crazy. The elder s eyebrow rose as she waved the young girl into the restaurant.

They moved through the busy establishment and Akane kept her eyes opened for her sisters if only, just to see them. They however was not there. She sighed again sadly, as they reached the private dining room they seemed to keep vacant for their use. She motioned for her to sit then went to the kitchen. The elder returned a few moments later with tea and two of the light warriors. The leaders were both gajin. They closed the drapes then turned and sat down at the table taking the offered cups of tea from the elder.

Greetings Miss Tendo Mas Cra told us you may be having issues your doctor can t help you with. Alex spoke as he noticed the slight smile on Akane s face and became confused.

I am I think. Look this is going to sound crazy and that was why I could not tell my doctor all of it, but over the last few nights since I have been suspended I...I get this voice in my dreams a dark soothing malevolent voice. Today I heard it while I was awake. It is offering me as much power as what Ranma has and believe me that is tempting and I probably would have taken his offer. But today however he told me I had to take him as my master! I am not a slave to anyone but what really frightened me was he wants me to kill my sisters and though I don t really like Ranma I don t think I could kill him! She spoke rapidly to get it all out before they threw her out.

Did you tell this to your doctor? Taj asked the frightened girl and saw fear was an emotions she could not handle.

Yes will sort of, I mean I didn t say I heard a voice tell me to do it or nothing. I was wondering if this thing you re fighting would it do that?! I mean tempt me to be his slave then make me destroy my own family? Akane asked as the fear grew as she looked at the three other people before her.

Yes child, and much more. You show great progress in your therapy child as you have learned to try and animalize what is happening to you but the biggest change is you are seeking help. They all turned to see Ku Lon standing there a small proud smile on her face as Akane blushed.

Ran Koh has been able to force He Who Devours the Light from other people he has tried to use coercion to get them to join him. She is out right now and will be back later to day. Can you come back around six o clock this evening? Ku Lon asked as she looked at the other two leaders.

That is unless you have something that might help Alex, Taj? Ku Lon asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Well give me a minute let me check. He pulled out his laptop and began to type quickly as the others watched surprise.

When did you start keeping your spell books on a computer? Mas Cra asked as she watched as he typed.

Not to long ago we all are as it is easier once we find a spell in the gray monks books to copy it into our own journals. It was getting very tedious. So Ran Koh and I equipped her lab with all the latest electronics to do mass scanning. He finished as Taj pointed something to him he smiled proudly and nodded.

Yes I do have something that will work. Miss Tendo do you have a piece of jewelry with a large stone. A diamond would be preferable but any type of strong stone would work. He asked her and watched as she thought about what she might have then smiled.

Yes father gave each of us one of mother s favorite rings we got to pick out which one we wanted. They were all diamonds. She told him with hopeful eyes.

Can you get it quickly? Alex asked as he began making notes from the spell.

As he wrote what he needed he paused slightly as he did not hear her chair move. He looked up to see a strong chain around her neck on the end of which was a two and half carat diamond ring. It was a solitaire with pavet , amethyst stones that were buried onto either side of it in the band.

Daddy gave this to mother a year before she died. She told them as she looked down at it she had not let it out of her sight since her father gave it to her.

May I borrow it for a bit. It won t take long and I will do the spell right here. Once it is done though you will need to wear the ring continually and not ever take if off until we defeat He Who Devours the Light . Do you understand? Alax looked at her sternly.

Yes but won t it get damaged or stol...stolen? Akane looked at the ring in Alex s hand with fear.

No that is part of the spell the only person who can remove this ring from your finger is you! If anyone tries to get you do so tell them no. You don t have to explain just tell them NO . Do you understand Miss Tendo if you take this ring off before He Who Devours the Light is destroyed the spell is broken and can t be reinitiated. He told the nodding Tendo heir.

Alex nodded then pulled out a small dish and placed the ring in the center of it. he next pulled out several bags of herbs. His audience watched intently the elders licked their lips in anticipation. He next held out his hand for Akane s. She reluctantly gave it to him and watched as he took a long thin knife and made a small slick in one of her fingers. He then let three drops of her blood fall upon the diamond of the ring. When he let go of her hand Taj took and with her herbs ready cast a healing spell to heal the cut.

They then watched as Alex placed more herbs over the top of the bloody ring. He then placed his hands over the bowl careful not to touch the ring and spoke softly as he said the incantation. As he neared the end of the spell he raised his hands in an opening gesture then threw a small red pebble sized ball of wax into the bowl which caused a fire flash of flame and red smoke, and gasp from Akane. When the smoke cleared the ring was still in the bowl but was glowing red. It looked as if the white gold of the ring had been turned blood red.

It is rui...ruined! You turned it red! Akane gasped hoarsely, she raised her head and glared at the mage.

Don t worry it is only red until you put on the ring. Though you will always see the tinge of red it will tell you spell is still working. It won t be continually red just little flashes only you can see. Alex told her as he lifted bowl careful not to touch the ring.

Now put it on. NO DON T TOUCH IT! He shouted as Mas Cra reached for the ring first.

Only Akane can touch the ring if anyone touches before she puts it on the spell will be tainted and will break the spell. He told the elder as she backed away from the enchanted ring.

Akane took the bowl her fear that the ring was ruined turned to pride as up close it looked pretty cool. She then lifted the ring from the bowl and felt how warm it was from the fire flash. She knew from experience the ring would only fit her middle finger. So she placed it on the middle finger of her right hand. Once the ring was seated comfortably, it began to glow bright red. The glow moved up Akane s arm until she was completely covered. The glow only lasted a few moments then it was gond.

How do I know it worked? Akane looked at the ring tempted to take it off and see if the spell gets broken but did not.

Oh that is quite simple since your father tends to trust Saotome Taj suggested to put a special spell on the ring that will stop anyone from removing it, and the the harder they are to convinced the harder the ring tries to prevent it. Here let me show you. Alex said as he got up and walked over to Akane.

He reached down and reached down and just touched the ring and nothing happened it was just a normal ring then he tried to remove the ring as Akane watched around his arm as he tried to slid the ring off her finger. They all jumped as a spark of red reached out and zapped Alex. He then stepped back and smiled at the others in the room.

Now if I continued to try harder to remove that ring it would first never move unless Akane herself removed it then the spell is broken. But if a thief or anyone tries it gets progressively strong blasts and will stop just short of killing someone. Alex told the shocked girl.

How does it work? Akane asked as Taj explained.

Your blood was the trigger and the link to the ring. Your blood was used to show the ring you are the one to be protected and master of the ring. When the red glow covered you the ring was connecting itself to every fiber of your being so they it can protect from any kind of harm from He Who Devours the Light . The most important the mental incursions he has been making into your mind. Taj told the girl as she smiled at Alex as if to ask did I say it right? , he nodded with a proud smile.

Akane one more thing this only protects you from demonic possession it will not physically protect you. You can be killed just as anyone of us can. We just put a stop to the voice in your head. Do you understand?! Alex stressed to the girl looking between him and Taj.

Ye...Yes, I can be killed by the demons I have no physical protection with this ring just protection from possession or manipulation of my will? Akane looked at the two Phoenix Leaders for confirmation and got a curt nod.

Thank you very much for helping me. Akane said as she rose to her feet and headed from the headquarters of the Chinese Amazons that have moved into Nerima.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Daniel and Tomas waited at the airport luggage carousel. They were waiting one excitedly as the ability to claim what was rightfully his was almost at hand. The other waited with stoic anticipation. He did not like dealing with the person coming. The one his brother was promised to had already married and had two children. This visitor was at least someone who understood their people and was better suited for Samuel then Ran Koh.

Daniel watched the faces as the people came off the plane from the States. He also watched Tomas out of the corner of his eyes. When he saw Tomas stiffened he looked at the most recent people disembarking. He saw a woman with black hair and as soft tanned hue. She smiled brightly at Tomas, as he stood straighter and glared at her. She did not let his intense glare or frown bother her as she ran up and hugged him seductively.

Is she here for you or your bother? Daniel could not help asking as he saw the Shaman as he stiffened at the hug.

This is Jessica Firestar she was once my brother s girlfriend. Tomas said as he roughly disentangled himself from Jessica.

Jessica stood five feet nine inches was very shapely and could give the Amazons a run for their money. She had long onyx black hair down to her mid-back. Her face was round with high cheekbones but was on the thin side. Her eyes were large and almond in shape and were a strange crystal smoky topaz color. They sat on either side of a long thin nose where ended over a pair of full pouty lips.

Jessica wore a pair of dark was straight leg jeans that hung low on her hips. Her top was a fitted yellow tee-shirt the strapes were two inches wide. Over the tee-shirt she wore a dark wash denim jacket the ended at her waist. There was three inches of her tee that hung below the jacket. She wore four inch heeled pumps with a patchwork pattern of different shades of blue denim. She carried a large hobo bag in bright red.

So now that Sammy is seeing a Japanese girl I am good enough for him? Jessica asked a glint of fire in her crystal smoky topaz eyes as the darkened.

No. You will never be good enough for him you are here just to break him and Ran Kho apart, nothing more! Tomaas said as he glared down at her.

Father has a girl that will be better for his wife then her _or_ you. Jessica glared at the man before her, the anger rose inside her.

Do not act all wounded Jessica you are being paid handsomely for this _bit_ of acting. Now let s get your luggage and get you a room near the Joketsuzoku Village. Tomas moved away followed by Daniel and Jessica.

Hi Jessica! She said to the rugged blonde man with wink as she held out her hand.

Daniel. He told her as he shook her hand.

What is your part in this little sabotage? Jessica asked but thought she might have known.

Nothing really I just get Ran Koh once his brother is out of the picture. Jessica frowned as she saw the lust in his eyes and wondered if the money was worth hurting the girl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga took off the blindfold and looked around he was at his family home as he looked toward the backyard he was torn between smiling broadly or being shocked as before him stood his immediate family. His looked and saw mother, father, Takido his elder brother and Kariko his younger sister. They stared to move toward one another when they were all stopped at the appearance of Ran Koh between them.

Now I am not sure you will all disappear walking this small amount so before we get a massive Hibiki hug you need to meet the newest Hibiki. Ran Koh told all the scowling faces that suddenly lit up with bright smiles.

Mom, Dad, Takido, and Kariko this is my wife La Si of the Joketsuzoku Amazons of China. He told them as La Si stood next to her husband and quietly moved Ryoga closer to his family as she and Ran Koh had worked out.

OH SON! She is beautiful! His mother gushed once La Si had gotten Ryoga close enough to his family to be grabbed by his mom for a hug.

This is my other soul mate and closest friend Ran Koh. She bowed to the family as they returned the bow.

Gee brother if I knew you were hanging around such gorgeous women I would have hunted you down a long tim ago. The two women in question blushed.

Ran Koh watched as Ryoga happily talked with his family. She turned her sight inward and saw that the depression he had built up since the first attack was slowly ebbing. Though the Shishi Houkou Dan was a powerful attack, she felt better if he would not use it. she moved toward the front gate as she wanted to allow Ryoga and La Si a chance to be with their family. She was beginning to understand how Ryoga felt. Though, her family made him a part of them he was still not a Takashi and having your own family with you was important to her and to her soul mate.

She stopped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hibiki-san with a slight scowl. His eldest son stood next to her. She looked confused as Ryoga and la Si were being smothered by Ryoga s mom and older sister. She looked at them confused as Ryoga s dad directed her toward the pallet she and La Si had made to bring Ryoga home.

Ran Koh looked at Kazuhiko Hibiki, then her gaze fell on Takido she smiled as she realized how much he looked like Ryoga. Takido however did not wear a bandana and his hair was a lighter shade of brown where Ryoga had brown eyes his were dark chocolate brown. He was just about the same height and just as muscular. If you did not take the tome to notice the differences you would have sworn it was Ryoga.

Sit young lady we need to talk. Ran Koh sat down Ryoga s dad and brother flanked her on either side.

What about? Ran Koh asked them not sure where this was going.

We have seen the CNN reports since we got home. What have you gotten my son into! Ryoga s dad snarled at Ran Koh and glowed a dark greenish yellow, but his answer did to come from Ran Koh.

BACK OFF DAD! I joined her on my own! I chose to fight this war and would have fought to get here to join the fight even if I was not one of the leaders of the Tiger Sect. Ryoga told his father as La Si led him to them.

GGGGRRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL! The Hibiki men jumped at the loud growl behind them. They turned to see Sera had joined them on the pallet and angry at what he believed as a threat to his momma.

It is alright Sera they are just worried for poppa Ryoga. Ran Koh told the cat at the confusion of the other Hibiki s.

I wanted this to be a day away for Ryoga. I wanted him to be calm and happy again. This war had brought back his use of the Shishi Houkou Dan. Though it is a powerful weapon I worry when he stays depressed for too long. So please let him enjoy himself. He has a wife he loves and a family he loves and he needs to spend time with you all. Ran Koh rose she walked over to Ryoga and hugged him tightly then hugged La Si.

I will be back at five o clock. We need to get back to the Joketsuzoku Village for any new updates until then sit and enjoy the food I had brought in so you all can just enjoy being home together.

Ran Koh then disappeared over the wall Cali and Sera stayed with Ryoga encase La Si and he decided to leave earlier. The Hibiki clan watched as she disappeared then turned their attention to Ryoga expecting answers. La Si however put her foot down as she had worried the most for her husband and today was his day to ecstatically happy.

Come tell La Si about family? La Si blushed at her in ability to grasp Japanese like the more mature Amazons but Ryoga had beeh trying to help her learn.

I agree with my beautiful wife let us go and catch up. Five o clock will get here soon enough. Ryoga said as he wrapped one hand around La Si s waist and placed the other on Sera s head and allowed them to lead him to the table set up with all the food Ran Koh had supplied.

(l(l(l)L)l)

Ran Koh moved toward the business district in Ryoga s home province. She began to window shop. She visited several stores she made some purchases for fun. She bought some books from a bookstore and different hobbies. She figured if she and Ryoga learned them together they could make items to sell and be able to do repairs. Though she did not need to work with what her great grandmother gave her she still wanted to be able to support herself.

From the bookstore, she moved to an office supply store. She brought out their colored pencils, mechanical pencils and all the lead needed for them. She also bought out erasers and some ballpoint pens and refills. She then moved to the notebooks and decided to stay with what she liked and bought out all the Thesis journals they had both regular and extra thick sizes. She planned on copying as many as the martial arts and magical books as she could.

She stopped into a coffee shop next and had a cup of tea and a sandwich. She sat by the window and watched as the world moved past her at its own rate of speed. She frowned as the images for the first three attacks played across her mind. As she watched a husband and wife walk past with two toddlers her frown turned to a melancholy smile. As she watched the two children run around the legs of their parents. The evil had not reached this far and she hoped they could contain it to Nerima.

Is there anything else miss? Ran Koh jumped slightly as she turned to face the waitress that had served her.

Sorry guess my mind was elsewhere. No nothing more, thanks. Ran Koh told her with a shy grin.

The server smiled back at her and left the bill. Ran Koh turned back to the window and the family was gone. She sighed heavily and rose to pay her bill. She left the girl a hefty tip. She went to the register and paid her bill and left. She looked at the clock tower and saw she had at least hour before she had to go back to Ryoga s for him and La Si. She walked slowly down the street when she stopped in front of an antique store. She smiled as she went in.

She moved around the store slowly enjoying the musty smell as she looked at the items. She stopped in front of a bookshelf of ancient books and scrolls. She looked the them remember the last time she was in an antique store. She found several scrolls on martial arts but nothing on magic. She picked up the scrolls she planned on getting and continued to look around. She was finding it hard to balance them so she pulled a tote bag from stuff space then continued on. She was so interested in her shopping she did not notice the store owner watching her.

She finally reached the jewelry cases at the front of the store. As she looked into the cases, her eyes landed on three cameo necklaces. All carved women were carved from ivory they were three quarter profile the women had their hair up in a ponytail that streamed down in a curly ponytail. Ran Koh smiled as each had a different background color. They here two inches across and three inches from top to bottom and were on thirty six inch chains. One had a blue lapis background, one had an onyx back ground and the last one sat on cornelian.

She looked up as the shadow crossed over the necklaces. She looked into dark brown eyes almost black of an ancient round face of the man that ran the shop. She smiled at him brightly first empting out her tote then she looked back down at the necklaces. The proprietor, stood about five feet nine inches he had salt and pepper hair that was cut short but was still full. His eyes were medium in size and set on either side of a short slightly bulbous nose. His nose was over thin lips. Perched on his nose was a pair of gold wire rimmed glasses. He was wore a white button down shirt with an open collar and a pair of faded blue jeans.

May I please purchase those three cameo lockets? Ran Koh asked her eyes alit with excitement.

Yes, do you wish for me to gift wrap them? He asked her as she nodded as her eyes sparkled even more like the gem they got their color from.

The old man reached under the counter and pulled our a dozen different styles of wrapping paper for her to choose. She selected three different papers then wrote dwn which locket was wrapped in which paper. When he finished he put the packages back in her tote bag with the scrolls. He then rang up her order. She paid him what he asked and after she received her receipt, she left with a happy lilt in her step. Before exiting the store, she turned and waved happily to the elderly man and smiled when he waved back. Once she was out of sight of the store, she placed the full tote back in subspace.

She walked back toward Ryoga s house hoping he had as much fun as she did. She knew he would not have a quiet day since it had been a long time since he saw his family. She just hoped it would ease some of his depression. As she walked, she continued to look in the store windows and admired the wares they were trying to sell. She moved along when she looked up at a clock and saw she was nearly fifteen minutes late. She using her new combined technique for flying took to the sky. She like this as she Ryoga, and La Si could use it without magic or she and Ryoga could add magic to it giving them more speed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and La Si talked with his family as they ate. They told of how Ryoga met her. She talked of her life in the village it was Takido who got her to start thinking. Was she going to stay in Japan or go home after all this business Ryoga got pulled into was over. Ryoga scowled as did La Si but they said nothing at the moment.

La Si not know. La Si going to school with husband, make choice later guess. She told them on her broken Japanese.

Well dear if you choose to take my son back to China we will be sure to stay away from the horrid place where my baby was cursed. Rygoa s mother told the girl with a broad smile.

Son why are you in this war? If what daughter tells us you were not at first cursed why did you hook up with this Ran Koh person? His father asked not sure to be proud though he was or worried which he was for his son.

When Ran Koh and I first got together neither one of us planned on being the leaders of one of the sects. It was chosen for us by the ancient Warriors of Light . Even if we were not chosen we would still fight just as La Si s people and the other people of Jusendo Valley would fight. This is a worldwide horror dad not just Japan. We have new warriors every day showing up to help. He told them as he both cursed the monks and thanked them, as if it was not for them he would not have met La Si.

But son why stay with this Ran Koh! You could have gone on and probably have found La Si anyway! His mother asked not understanding why he linked himself with the other girl.

I was there when her old man cursed! I witnessed his disgust at the curse she received and it was curse he gave her! I felt and saw in her eyes the pain, loneliness, the dispare and the rage. Ryoga said as he lowered his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

We are kindred spirits and now we are soul mates. Not soul mates like La Si and I are. But like brother and sister, very close siblings. She helped me release my anger and I helped her release hers that she kept buried so deep that when it exploded I am sure she could take out three city blocks. Ryoga told his family trying to get them to understand his need to be with Ran Koh and to fight this battle.

You have grown much son I am proud of you! You bring great honor to the Hibiki family. Ryoga s father told his son with a warm smile.

Kazuhiko Hibiki stood five feet ten and half inches like his sons is very muscular. He has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Set on either side of the short thin nose that sat over a pair of medium thin lips. He carried an eight foot long walking staff of white ash as his weapon and like his sons' it weighed a ton.

PROUD OF HIM! HE IS FIGHTING A WAR THAT COULD GET HIM KILLED! His mother jumped to her feet as she glared at her husband, her tirade was cut off by a musical bell like voice behind her.

I won t allow that to happen! They all turned to see Ran Koh standing there Sera and Cali showing her how happy they were to see she.

What can you do to stop it?! This evil is going to try and kill all of you! Ryoga s mother continued her anger now found the person that it she felt truly belonged.

Fumi Hibiki stood five feet six and three quarter inches. She had an athletic shape. Her hair was chocolate brown with eyes of a light chocolate brown. Her hair hung to just her shoulders. Her face was oval and her nose was short and perky over a pair of full lips.

Because of Ryoga I found my first true friend. I found someone who knew almost exactly, what my life was like on the road. Most importantly because of Ryoga I found the unconditional love of a brother! I am training Ryoga he has every skill I have though his magic is a bit weaker. He however is still my equal! Because of him, I am making sure his soul mate can survive as well! Just as I know he would do for me! Ran Koh glared at Ryoga s mother glare for glare only Ryoga knew she did not mean it but used the glare to get his mother to listen.

Ran Koh looked at the woman as Ryoga s family stared between the two having a glare down it seemed only Ryoga s sister Kariko noticed Ran Koh s heart was not in it. She sat patiently for either her mother or this Ranko to break the stale mate. She knew her mother would not be the first. She did not know about her brother s friend but she felt she would not either. The suspense was getting to her and she wanted the family s parting to be on good terms as it would have to hold them until they met again.

MOM STOP IT! Kariko jumped inbetween the women her gaze just as angry.

Ranko brough us together she found away for us to come home! I don t know about you but I want this to be a happy visit for us all. Mom I hear you crying every night in your room. I cry as well I miss daddy and the boys so much at times I think I will explode! This needs to be a visit we will use to keep us grounded in our family until we can come together again! We can t do that MOM if you don t back off! Kariko was crying and had not seen as Ran Koh flinched but she held her tongue, as the girl was upset.

I...I, Kariko if Ryoga dies then what! We lose him and our family would be incomplete! Her mother stammered out as tears formed as she stared at her daughter.

You can t blame that on Ranko mom! We could loose any of them and never know it! It is the nature of the Hibiki curse! I it seems to effect only the males...! Kariko is cut off as her father wrapped her in a tight embrace.

I know this is hard on you and your mother, daughter. I know the fear we all have when having children will this be the last generation that ends the curse. I am sorry that you had to have this burden but you need to understand the fear your mother is having as well. Her father soothed knowing that the Hibiki curse was passed down through the Hibiki women and only to their sons.

I do understand dad, Kami how I understand! I just want a happy memory of this day! It has been over seven years since all of us were together! Ryoga would fight this war even if he had not met Ran Koh, mom you can not blame that on her! Kariko sniffled as she looked to her younger brother.

Ryo-chan I don t want you to die and I know I am being selfish to want one day of happiness can you forgive me? Ryoga moved toward his sister and took her from their father s embrace.

Kari-chan you have nothing to be sorry for, I also want this memory as the battle we fight is historically long and devastating! This day Ran Koh gave me will be something I will cherish for the rest of my life! Mom Kari-chan is right I would fight this fight even if I had not met Ran Koh, I would fight it so that the world would be safe for you and everyone else. The difference mom is because of my merging with Ran Koh and the training we have done together I am confident that like her I will survive to find my way home again. Ryoga told his sister and mother as he hugged Kariko tightly.

I am sor...sorry Ranko it is just I have missed my family for so long and to learn Ryoga is in that battle it frightens me!

Fumi bowed her head as the tears flowed. She wanted her family to stay here where they would be safe where she knew where they were. She also knew that this house soon would not be a safe haven and they would have to move temporarily to the Hibiki compound. She jumped when she felt strong arms embrace her. She was startled when she realized the arms were delicate. She looked up into the intense amethyst eyes of Ran Koh.

On my honor Hibiki-san and at even my own life Ryoga will survive this war! The intense pain and suffering caused Fumi Hibiki to gasp as she wrapped her arms around the pain filled girl.

No child I expect you to return with my son I want your promise on that! Fumi told her not letting go as she finally realized the pain both she and her son had been through.

I...I promise Hib...! Ran Koh was cut off by a gentle touch to her lips.

Auntie Fumi dear and that is final! She told Ran Koh with a warm motherly smile.

Aun...Auntie Fumi! Ran Koh s eyes glistened as she smiled at the mother of her soul mate.

It was another hour before the three fighters finally left. Fumi told her family she was closing the house and she and Kariko were heading to the Hibiki family compound. They could then work with the spouses to get the compound protected. The warriors explained if demons attack they would need to use ki and chi enhanced blades. They told them the information they would need to protect themselves and others.

Before they left Ryoga and Ran Koh magically enhanced the pallet for Ryoga s family. It will fly for Fumi and Kariko so they could move all the things they wanted to take to the compound. They could then all ride the pallet there. That is if Kazuhiko and Takido did not get lost before they left. They finally left and as the Hibiki clan watched them go they noticed as about thirty stray cats followed behind them. A large blue gray cat riding on Ryoga s head his hind paws straddling him a foot on each shoulder.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane entered her home, she felt more relaxed then she had in the past week or so. She looked dowm at her mother s ring and rubbed it gently. She was tempted t remove it to hold it to the light to see the light red glow but fought against it. She had decided on the way home she was not going to let her anger and impatience control her, she just hpped she could maintain that resolve. She took off her shoes and headed to the kitchen. She frowned as she entered and it was a shambles. It had been that way since she started cooking.

Akane had hoped her father would start helping around the house but realized it was not going to happem. Her eyes grew wide as she plopped into a chair of the kitchen table. As she realized suddenly how she and her family treated Kasumi. She hung her head sadly as slowly rose and began to clean the kitchen. She decided that she was not taking over as the house servent. She and her father were going to have a long talk tonight at dinner.

(l(l(l)l)l)

IT has been nearly five hours and Akane looked around the spotless kitchen she smiled as though there were frustrating times she had not gotten angry. She pulled of the rubber gloves she had purchased on her way home. She could not take off her mother s ring to clean so she bought them to protect it. as she placed the gloves on the window sill over the sink she noticed the ring was glowing red. Maybe it was helping her stay calm? She then felt a wave of anger as it pushed against her body she looked around and found nothing there. She frowned and moved to the telephone she needed to know what was happening.

Moshi Moshi? The voice was ancient and gravelly.

Elder this is Akane, I...I have a problem well not a problem *SIGH* I just finished cleaning the kitchen and everytime I felt my anger rise it suddenly dwindled down to just frustration. I am assuming that is a by product of the ring but that is not the problem. Just a minute ago I felt my whole body being pushed against by rage. A huge amount of rage. She got out quickly before the old woman hung up.

I don t remember Alex placing a calming spell on the ring child it could just be you controlling your own anger. I will check with him, if he didn t that is you and you should be very proud of yourself. Akane blushed as she hoped it was her.

The other part yes you felt it we all did dear. It seems He Who Devours the Light is not happy we blocked him from you and your rage. I believe he is looking for those with intense rage to build a human army. Do you still have the ring on? The elder asked her.

Oh yes, though I will not lie to you I have been tempted several times to take it off but have fought against it. I also purchased cleaning gloves so I can protect it while I clean. Akane told her with a small smile.

Good dear. Now listen to me, if you feel yourself weakening or if the outside rage gets to much you come here and we will help you get through it. I don t think Kasumi and Nabiki want to loose you they just want you to be strong, happy and less angry. The elder told the young girl who frowned then smiled relieved.

Alright elder and thank you again. She told the old Amazon as they hung up.

She started to head toward the kitchen to make dinner but decided she did not want to dirty it up again, she reached for the phone and dialed the little dinner up the street and ordered dinner for herself and her father. She peeked around the doorway to the main room and saw only her father with a small nod. Once she ordered dinner she hung up the phone and moved to the living room.

I ordered in for tonight daddy I didn t want to mess up the kitchen after I cleaned it for four hours. Soun looked over the edge of his newspaper with just his eyes as he hid his exuberant smile from his volatile daughter.

Well if that is what you wish dear. He told her as he hid back behind the paper.

I am going to check around and we will be hiring a housekeeper. I can t keep this up and do my school work, go to the doctor and plan for college too. Akane watched as her father s knuckle turned white as his grip on the paper tightened.

But as heir you will need to be able to run the house when you and Ranma marry! Soun showed where his daughter got her ability to rewrite history.

Daddy you know that is not going to happen. Ranma is dead his father killed him. Ran Koh is someone else all together! You should remember you are fighting the demons with her! Or was that just a ploy to get her to marry me! Akane raised an eyebrow as her eyes flashed red with anger.

Akane watched as her father became nervous though she could see in his face that he was trying to get his mind around what she said. The long lull in the battle has allowed his old thinking to reassert itself. As Akane stared him down she was amazed at her ability to keep herself calm by now she would have bashed her father. She guess even after a week her counseling had helped. They had mostly been talking about how her mother s death effected her. She realized now that was at the base of her anger. That and the fact that Nabiki and Kasumi knew her longer and could remember her and special moments she could not. She decided she would start writing a journal tonight of what has been happening today and what she thinks she has figured out. It might be helpful during sessions.

Oh yes but will they still allow me to fight after what happened with Ryoga? He asked as they sat quietly talking waiting for dinner.

I will go and talk to them daddy but don t worry from what I understand that evil has not been attacking for the past week or so. Akane turned at the knock at the door.

Coming! She shouted then put out her hand for the money to pay for dinner.

Soun looked at her hand then up to her face. He smiled and handed her his wallet. He watched as she moved to the front door. He frowned as he was going to need to make money since Nabiki left things had gotten tighter and since Akane wanted to hire someone to take care of the house he would need to pay for it somehow. He was not sure if she would appreciate him teaching classes when he would not teach her. Maybe he would start teaching her now though her skills had been blocked she could still learn and it would show if she is truly changing.

Soun heard the door close and watched as Akane headed to the kitchen. He frowned, as he feared she was going to doctor the food. He heard the cupboard doors as they opened and closed. She smiled as she came out of the kitchen with dishes, cups and a teapot. She placed the dinnerware out for her and her father then returned to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later and sat the ordered food on the table. She began to dish up what she ordered. Soun watched the face of his beloved Kimiko superimposed over her face.

Then a flash of light caught his eyes brought him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw the last ring he had bought for Kimiko on Akane s hand. He knew she wore it around her neck at all times but was surprised she was now wearing the ring. As she placed his food in front of him he grabbed her hand gently and looked at the ring. He gently rubbed his finger over it caressing the stone gently.

I gave your mother this ring on our last anniversary together. It is nice to see you wearing it. Though I fear it might cause you to be attacked for it. Soun said as he looked at his daughter.

I have nothing to fear from thieves daddy. Akane said and left it at that.

Oh even I could just rem...URK! Soun jumped as he tried to remove the ring and received a small jolt of electricity, nothing dangerous just enough to let him know to stop.

WHAT *PANT PANT* WAS THAT! Soun shouted as he rose to his feet his hand around Akane s wrist pulling her to her feet.

Let go daddy and I will tell you! Akane began to hope this new outlook would stay with her she liked being calm.

Soun let go of his daughter a slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks. She pointed for him to sit. He was followed soon after by her. He watched as she began to slowly eat his impatience growing. Then he realized she was figuring out how best to tell him. So he took a page from his calm daughter and began to eat as he watched her with sideways glances.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga, La Si, Ran Koh entered the Nekohanten still talking happily about the visit to the Hibiki home. As they looked around for anyone, they moved to the Amazon table. As La Si and Ryoga sat down Ran Koh went to the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with a tray of tea with cups and a plate of Mochi. As she placed the tray down Ku Lon, Nodoka and Taji came behind her all with smiles as they took their places around the table.

So nephew how was your surprise? Ku Lon asked Ryoga as she took the tea placed in front of her by Ran Koh with a saucer holding a piece of Mochi.

It was the best surprise I could ever have gotten. I have let go of a lot of the rage I had let built up since the first attack. Ryoga told her as he smiled thanks at Ran Koh as she served him last and sat next to him.

That was just a by product Ryoga, I knew you were worried about them and felt you needed to see them. Ran Koh said as she took a sip of tea missing the proud smile of her mother.

But niece, how in the world did you get them all together? Ku Lon asked the white and golden hair sorceress.

Well it was not all that hard. For some reason the curse does not affect the females of the family they are the carriers if you will. So if I understand the curse right Ryoga s children will not be affected by the curse. So I only had to get his father and older brother to the house. Ran Koh said as Ryoga nodded she was correct.

For that I had special help. The group of people looked at her with confusion.

She smiled and pointed to the window of the restaurant. They all looked and there were about two dozen cats. They all had a yellow spotted bandana around their necks and most had a small scroll hanging from the front. Ku Lon scowled and rose to her feet. She went outside and picked up a cat. She looked at the back of the collar and the group watched as she laughed heartily.

She then pulled a two large bowls from stuff space and filled them with cat food. Ryoga and Ran Koh smiled as most of the Amazons at the Joketsuzoku Village had started carrying cat food and bowls for it and bottled water. They watched as she came back in still chuckling as she carried the bandana.

She held it up so that those still at the table could read what it said ATTENTION ETERNALLY LOST HIBIKIS . Everyone even Ryoga started to laugh. Ku lon moved to the table and pulled out the scroll dangling from the other end. She opened it and smiled then began to read out loud for everyone.

*-*-*NOTE*-*-*

Dear Hibiki-san If you are not one of the cursed Hibiki please return this scroll to the cat s collar so he or she may continue on her mission. I am looking for Ryoga Hibiki s father and brother I am trying to get you and his mother and sister together at the family home for a family reunion. If you are either one of these men or just another family member that would like to join us, tell the cat you are who they were looking for and just let them lead you. They will sit around your neck and lead you home.

Hope to see you soon!  
Ran Koh this is a surprise for Ryoga.

*-*-*END NOTE*-*-*

That was very nice of you granddaughter and very ingenious. Taji smiled at her granddaughter.

Thanks grandmother. Since I ve been reunited with my family there has been some underlying anger in Ryoga because he couldn t see his family as much. Though because you all took him in as family helped some it is really not the same especially since he knew his family was still alive. Ran Koh told them as both she and La Si each took a hand.

So what will your family do now? Nodoka asked her adopted son with a proud smile.

Well mom always fought against moving to the Kibiki compound but with the evil coming and the attacks dad felt it would be safer. Plus with so many non-cursed Hibikis around they tend to draw us more readily then mom and Kariko had. They will also let the others know of what is happening. Ran Koh and I filled them in on how to take out the demons so if there is an attack and a Hibiki is nearby that know about them they can help.

I also told them they need to invest in a couple of smart phones to keep better contact. Ran Koh smirked as she bumped her brother with her shoulder.

Yeah I told them to talk about it at the compound! Ryoga snarled at Ran Koh but they all saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

They erupted with laughter as they all enjoyed the peace. Though, deep in their minds they wondered why there had been no attacks. As guests started, arriving for dinner Ran Koh cleaned the table and headed next door with Ryoga. They were goind off for some private training. Ran Koh had successfully combined Her Rbe flight technique with that of the green haired Oni alien on Tomobiki.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Two exotic dark haired followed by a blonde man left the air port. As they flagged down a cab, they all got in, then instructed where they needed to go. The three were quiet as they drove though the woman s mind was racing. After what Daniel said, she was not sure Tomas was being truthful with her. She decided she would try to stall Tomas until she could get more information. She smiled evilly as she thought she may either be able to make money of this or get her revenge on Tomas for destroying her chance with Sameul.

The taxi pulled up in front of a small hotel on the outskirts or Nerima. Tomas paid for the ride a frown on his face since he and Daniel could have run the distance here in under ten or so minutes. But because of Jessica they needed to hire alternative transportation. Daniel got out of the car then helped Jessica while Tomas retrieved her luggage. As Daniel and Jessic stared at the hotel as they waited for Tomas, Jessica asked him a queation.

Why am I really here Daniel? She turned her head and stared hard and deep into his eyes which caused him to fidget.

You are here to prevent my brother from making another big mistake! Daniel is here to see he has not options to fall back on! They turned to see Tomas standing there a deep penetrating scowl on his face which was only matched by Jessica.

Look I am going to leave you two to work out the details. I got my own plans to get in place I will see you back at the apartment building Tomas and you Jessica in a few days. Daniel then with little effort jumped to the top of a nearby building and ran toward Nerima Jessic watched in awe as Tomas dragged her into the apartment.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Daniel walked into the Nekohanten he smiled sardonically as Ran Koh stiffened without actually seeing him. She and her family were talking and had just been laughing. He decided now would be a good time to lay the ground work needed for Tomas plan to work. Doing it in front of Ran Koh s whole family would help push her away from Samuel and to him. He started toward the table but then customers entered the restaurant. He frowned as Ran Koh cleaned the table and disappeared into the kitchen along with everyone else. He waited but they never came out. He cussed quietly to himself, well he thought.

OOOWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU OLD GHOUL! OOOWWW! STOP IT! He screamed as the few customers watched with slight smile.

First watch your language this is a _family_ restaurant! Second show respect to your elders boy, I am not a _GHOUL_! The raspberry robed elder snarled at the leader of the fighters as she turned and walked away with him glaring at her.

Daniel watched as the old woman hopped away his eyes flashed with rage. He turned and left the building. He headed next door he would implement his plan there. If Samuel was there it might even be better. He could say he saw them from a distance. Even if he denies it he would have planted the see of doubt. There is nothing better than doubt he had used it many times to get the women he wanted and once he was finished with them he moved on to his next conquest. Though, Ran Koh he might stick around a bit longer but in the end, he knew this was only a short term conquest like the others. He enjoyed his freedom to much. An image of Jessica Firestar crossed his mind as his next conquest came into play or maybe both at once.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Daniel walked up the walkway to the converted hotel building he paused as Megan and one of the new warriors Katchia Grayson. They paused just outside the door as if waiting for something. He listened off handedly to their converstation when the door opened and Setsuko Koutati appeared with a big smile.

What took so long Setsuko? Katchia asked her.

I ran into Ran Koh she wanted to know where we were going. When I told her to get our hair done she blanced then sort of looked depressed. So I invited her to meet us at that little coffee shop across from the music store in two hours. Setsuko told them and they all smiled.

Good she needs ta be wit women more anyway. Did ya tell er ta bring er mother? Megan asked as they moved past Daniel with only a curt nod of recognition.

Yep I like Nodoka and Ran Koh they are very good people. Setsuko told her fast growing friends.

Daniel watched and listened as the women disappeared down the street. He smiled evilly as he just changed his plans and found a way to sew the seed of doubt without being the one to do it. He entered and his apartment. He went through the two bedroom looking for Erin his roommate since he was not there he pulled a slip of paper from his his stuff space. He dialed and waited for it to be answered.

Its Daniel a change of plans and one that might work better. Get Samuel and meet him in two hours at the coffee shop across from the music store, yeah that s the one. Have Jessica at a table inside. When she sees, you and him have her start her acting job. Yeah Ran Koh will be there with her mother. Daniel hung up quickly as he heard the doorknob turning he jumped to the sofa, put his feet up, and relaxed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the women left the hairdressers Setsuko moved quickly to a weapons store three doors down in the direction of the music store. Her friends looked at her with confusion but followed closely behind her. Setsuko entered the store and headed to the counter. The elderly gentleman smiled at the three beautiful women approached his counter. He rarely gets any women in his store and definiately not such beautiful women. He then recognized the woman with the blue green hair.

Hello Mitsuya-san are they ready? Setsuko asked as she reached the counter and bowed to the elderly owner.

Setsuko had knee length blue green hair she wore in a French braid. She was athletic in her build and was five feet eleven and half inches tall. Her almond shaped eyes sparkled like blue diamonds and were set in a beautiful heart shaped face. They rested on either side of a medium thin nose over slightly full lips. The elderly man smiled at her and reached under the counter and pulld up two eight foot staffs. She smiled as she took them and examined them closely.

They re perfect Mitsuya-san! Setsuko asked as Katchia turned from a beautiful katana that had a bronze dragon engraved on both sides of the blade and moved toward the counter grabbing the katana first with Megan close behind her.

Katchia stood at five feet ten inches she was half middle European. She had long black curly hair that ended just past her shoulders. Her face was round but not fat. Her eyes were strangely large and very expressive but not grotesque; they were a shimmering golden brown. They were placed on either side of a short perky upturned nose a little wider apart then most. Her lips were full and pouty. She had a full figure but due to her middle European background, it looked as if she was pudgy but actually was not. She liked wearing loose fitting clothes to give that impression.

They re beautiful Setsuko! Katchia said as she rubbed the surface of one of the staffs.

The two staffs were both eight inches long and both were identical except for the color. One was a deep red mahogany while the other was a walnut brown. The staffs were eight feet long and six inches in diameter then two feet from the top the staffs were carved away to reveal a three dimensional tiger on stained white with golden stripes on the red mahogany staff. The other with walnut had the gold tiger with white stripes. The next carving on the staffs, left enough spaces for the hands followed by the Phoenix, a gap for the hand followed by the Dragon. The red mahogany staff had the female version of each each sect while the male version was on the walnut. Then both staffs were polished to a high gloss. These staffs where then sharpened to a lethal point at the bottom of the staffs. The tips were then covered in stainless steel colored to look as if it were made of gold, silver, and copper. The stainless did not just end a few inches up the shaft it was as if Mitsuya-san had made a star burst over a bucket then pushed the staff down in the center until all the burst tendrils went up the sides of the staff.

What about the others? Setsuko asked as the man smiled and disappeared.

These are so beautiful what are they for? Megan asked as she picked up the mahogany staff, Setsuko just smiled.

Here you go my dear, they were still drying but have finished. There are six lucky people getting these. Katchia and Megan looked at their friend as she pulled out a credit card and made the final payment after being satisfied with the other four staffs.

The two women looked at the staff and realized they were all identical except where the two top animals were the tiger, they had been rotated to the bottom of the stack, and the Phoenix took the top position. They were done similar to the tigers but in the colors of the phoenix sect. The female colors were done in the dark red mahogany while the male colors were done in walnut. The final two staffs were where the Phoenix were moved to the bottom and all were rotated upward putting the dragon on top.

Ya got these fer the sect leaders? Megan asked as she gently caressed the tiger on one of the staffs.

Yes I don t know why I had a dream that the leaders needed the staffs. So I decided to have them made and give them to them tonight at dinner. Setsuko said as she let Mitsuya-san wrap them.

How are you going to get them past Ran Koh she is coming to lunch with us. These had to be expensive! Katchia asked her as she watched as Mitsuya-san returned with the wrapped staffs, each with ribbons and bows made of ther sects colors and gift tags labeling who the staffs belonged to.

Hey I learned hard to learn that subspace pocket routine. Now I can keep all my personal belongings with me along with my gymnastic equipment. The next time those demons attack I will be ready! Setsuko told them as she slipped the staffs two at a time into the same said pockets.

Now come on buy your katana Katchia so we can go meet Ran Koh and Nodoka. She smiled as Katchia blushed as she had forgotten she was holding it.

Katchia turned and paid Mitsuya-san for the blade and scabbard. She planned to get one of the leaders to put the fire and ice spell on it. They then waved at the owner and left. As Mitsuya-san watched as the women disappeared a cloud of gray smoke began to surround him as he shifted and morphed into a gray monk. He then faded from view as the real Mitsuya-san had returned from lunch.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Jessica sat in the corner of the caf near the front window. After Tomas told her what he wanted, she decided she did not like Samuel s brother. Though, she would like to have him back she did not want him back if it meant hurting this Ran Koh and leaving her to that slob Daniel. She watched as three women headed for the door. She watched as they paused as two more women joined them. The new women were a young girl of sixteen with white hair and golden highlights. The other had her face an older version but with reddish auburn hair.

Jessica watched them she was surprised as they took a table near hers. She pretended to looke at the menu while she watched them. When the waiter came up she gave her order and looked back out the window. She watched for Samuel and Tomas as she also watched the women in the glass. She coild see the white haired girl was uncomfortable in dealing with other women. Her heart began to sank as she heard as the other girls had asked about her training and she finally gave in when her mother nodded. Jessica assumed it was her mother. As she listened while she watched out the window the girl she assumed was Ran Koh gave a shortened version of her life as she finished it quickly. It was however as horrendous as she assumed was the full version.

She watched as the girl blue green haired asked about Samuel and her. She smiled slightly as she blushed innocently. She watched and listened as the four women teased the young girl. She listened as Ran Koh admitted for the first time about the jolt she received the first time she and Samuel touched. She watched the girl s mother as she gave her daughter a surprised pained look. Jessica frowned as she decided to find out more about them both. She then looked down at her hands as she realized she was again allowing Tomas to hurt his brother only this time instead of her being hurt again she is the cauase. She rose quickly. She left her money for the meal she did not eat on the table and ran out the door before Tomas brought Samuel to the restaurant. She needed to think she needed to decide if she could do thos or not. She still loved Samuel but she knew she never had what Ran Koh and Samuel had.

Jessica ran from the restaurant down the street toward her hotel. She stopped as she heard the arguing voices she recognized Samuel. She should as she dreamed of him every night. He was her maybe the one that got away but she realized at the sound of his voice the love she felt for him was not strong enough in him for her or he would not have allowed Tomas to pull them apart. She grew angry at that thought and jealousy at Ran Koh for being that one that was his soul mate. She was about to continue with the plan when she ducked inside an alleyway. She watched as they headed to the caf she had just left. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she still loved Samuel and her heart broke knowing he would never love her the same way. When they were gone from her view, she ran from the alley toward her hotel. She needed to be alone she needed time to think. Did she want to hurt Samuel because he would not love her, as she wanted? Could she take from him the love she had so desperately hoped she was?

Jessica entered the hotel and went to the desk. She waited quietly as the clerk attended to the other four guests one of which, she realized was a new person to the area. They needed a room but the hotel was filled. Jessica took this time to interrupt the clerk. She ignored the glare from not only the clerk but the new guest as well.

I am sorry to interrupt but he can have my room I need to check out. Is there an available hotel in the next district, Juuban I think it is called? Both the clerk and guest looked at her with shock then the clerk began to tap the keys of his computer.

Yes ma am it is just over the district lines that boarder on Nerima s business district. I can get you a room for you if you like. He said with a greatful smile.

Yes please. I will go upstairs and get my things. I hadn t unpacked yet. Since I just registered today there should not be to much down time for your guest to get his room.

Jessica took off before either man could say a word. She entered the elevator and watched as the clerk got the man registered. As the doors to the lift closed, she saw as the clerk picked up the phone. She rode up past the floors of the hotel. When she reached the seventh floor she got out and moved quickly to her room. She entered her room and found her suitcase just inside the closet where she had left it. she pulled it out and even though she did not unpack she made a quick check of the room just incase she had gotten something out.

She was satisfied nothing was removed from her luggage then grabbed her shoulder bag and pulled her tourister suitcase on wheels. She reached the elevator when she entered she saw as the housekeeper entered her room to prepare it for the next guest. She smiled as she would be surprised to find a nice size tip on the pillow of the bed. She began to relax as the elevator moved down the shaft to the first floor. When the doors opened she headed to the main desk. She again waited for the clerk to finish with the others that were before her. When it was her turn he took her key. The clerk then handed her the instructions on how to get to the other hotel.

I have made your reservations for a room similar to the one you had here. The only difference was I am afraid there were no rooms left with a king sized bed. They had one with a full sized bed so I took that one. The man said as she pulled out her wallet.

Yes that is just fine. How much is the bill? The clerk looked at her with confusion.

Ma am you were not here for even an hour I talked with manager and since the room was filled quickly there will be no charge. The clerk told her with an appreciative smile as she smiled tentatively back at thim.

Thank you very much. I hope the next time I am in Japan I will be able to stay here longer then an hour. They both laughed lightly as Jessica turned and left after returning her wallet to her purse.

She followed the detailed instructions to her new hotel she had to get away from Tomas and figure things out for herself. She needed to decide if she wanted to destroy the happiness Samuel had found. She could not do that with Tomas controlling her. She wanted to watch them for a few days she wanted to get a feel for their budding relationship. She also wanted to see what part Tomas and that creepy Daniel played in their lives. If anything, she would warn Ran Koh of Daniel s not so gallant intentions.

When Jessica stopped she found herself outside the hotel she was looking for. She entered and headed to the main desk. She sighed slightly as she had to wait for the clerk to check-in two new guests and check-out one guest. When she reached the desk she smiled at the harried woman behind the tall desk. The woman looked at her suspiciously but smiled slightly at her.

I am Jessica Firestar. The clerk from...! She was cut off by the young lady with a nod and wider smile.

Yes Firestar-san we have your room ready for you. The woman said as she quickly typed on her computer the pulled out a plastic card that looked like a credit card.

Uh...Um I was wondering if anyone comes looking for me could you please not let them know I am here. I forgot to tell the clerk back at the other hotel not to tell anyone where I went. Jessica said as she frowned slightly as she signed the registration slip.

She looked up quickly as she heard the clerk pick up the telephone and dial. She listened as the woman told the person on the other end not to tell anyone where she had gone. The woman smiled as she she listened to the muffled voice on the other end of the telephone. After another few moments, in which Jessica smiled as the woman in front of her blushed. Her smile broadened as the clerk hung up the phone and handed Jessica her key card.

I just talked with the other clerk he had already marked your file as no forwarding address or location given. So you should have a quiet stay. The woman told her, her cheeks still a little pink.

Thank you so very much. Jessica picked up her shoulder bag grabbed the handle of her pull along suitcase and disappeared into the elevator before a bellhop could be summoned.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Samuel and Tomas walked into the caf his anger abated at seeing Ran Koh. He moved toward her his heart in his eyes for the other women to see. They all smiled as he bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. She turned and smiled up at him his twinkling brown eyes meeting her hope filled amethyst ones. Tomas forgotten Samuel did not notice, as he looked around the caf his eyes overflowing with anger. Mega and the other women with Ran Koh did notice. They were about to say something when Megan shook her head. They nodded realizing they would talk later out of the earshot of Ran Koh and Samuel.

The little group left the caf as they had a meeting to attend to figure out what is happening with He Who Devours the Light . It will be held at the Amazon complex so that the there would me more room for the newest of group leaders. Though the Light Warriors did not want them they were needed to appease the military and for the soldiers that had joined their group. As they walked the three friends of Ran Koh positioned themselves between Tomas and the to growing lovebirds. They could hear as he grumbled but they ignored him and watched the tenderness between Ran Koh and Samuel.

As the group returned to the Joketsuzoku Village they saw as two of the Japanese generals entered. Ran Koh scowled as she noticed they were both from the army. Samuel put his hand on her shoulder and she calmed they entered the building and headed toward the voices in the Nekohanten. When they entered they saw as Alex and Taj were arguing with the two army generals.

Greetings all! Ran Koh said her voice low in a deep growl.

The arguing group turned, Alex and Taj smiled as they read the anger in their friends eyes. They knew what she told the military and these generals want to usurp the Light Warriors authority. They just do not understand that this is not the same as a war with humans, it is a battle for their right to survive as a species.

General Suzuoki, please introduce your friend and why he is here? Ran Koh though her words were polite the hidden threat behind them were unmistakable.

General Suzuoki stood five feet nine and half inches. His face was round and covered in short black hair with streaks of gray. His eyes were dark brown and full of arrogance. They sat on either side of a bulbous nose that had a tinge of pink at the tip. His nose sat over a pair of thin lips that gave his features an appearance of cruelty. He wore a green army uniform (Dani: ok don t really know what Japans military uniforms looke like so until I get that information for all branches they are going to look like what I want :P) with about twenty medals pinned to his chest on th left side. The uniform covered a once strong firm body that had started to go to seed since he no longer working out. On his hip was a scabbard that held a ceremonial sword of three feet long.

He is General Koizumi he will be my co-representative for the army. Suzuoki told her daring her to contradict him, he got his wish.

Ran Koh looked from Suzuoki to Koizumi her eyes alive with lavender fire. General Koizumi looked between his superioir and the white haired girl. He mouth dropped to his chest when faster then he could follow she was standing up close to Suzuoki her nose almost touching his her finger stabbing him in his chest as she growled out her ultimatium.

_You_ have _NO_ co-representative! There is only _one_ from each branch and _ONLY_ one. You try to change that then there will be _NONE_ for the army! You try to force us and YOU ALONE will fight He Who Devours the Light ! At the end of her tirade she was glowing her purple, green, and golden white aura.

You do not tell me what to do _girl_ I tell you... Suzuoki was cut off when a palm strike hit his chest dead center sending him back into a table for four.

You tell us NOTHING! As of this moment the Army is no longer needed! We have volunteers coming from other countries that will take your place. Take your co-representative and get out! Before I and the Light Warriors disappear! Ran Koh was glowing darker as General Koizumi helped his superior to his feet.

You have just made a big mistake _LITTLE GIRL_... He was cut off by the voice behind them.

No General Suzuoki you are the one who made the mistake! They all turned to find the rest of the leaders of the Military standing there.

The general scowled and opened his mouth to retort to hos counterpart from the Imperial Japanese Navy when a wiry man of five foot seven stepped from behind the navy admiral. He was gaunt and sickly looking but he radiated strength and power. He had gray hair with small amounts of black still mixed into it. His black eyes shown with cold bottomless sdepths. His triangular face housed a long narrow nose over thin lips that were turned up permanently at the edges. However at this moment there was an angry cruel snear on it. He was wearing a black business soit with, with a long sleeve white dress shirt under the jacket. He was wearing a red satin tie with black one inch stripes with an eigth of an inch white stripe one either side of the black one. In his breast pocket sat a satin handkerchief that matched the tie.

General we have an important meeting with the Light Warriors either General Koizumi leaves or he takes your place and you leave. The man glared at General Suzuoki how deflated at his glare.

I will join the meeting General Koizumi meet me back at my office in two hours. I will call if the meeting continues longer then that. Suzuoki turned back to the other military leaders and the wiry man with one last withering glare at Ran Koh and the other present Light Warrior leaders.

GENERAL SUZUOKI! Admiral Hosan will now command all branches of the military and the rest of our military brass here will work with him. The man turned from the general never seeing the daggers he glared at the man.

I am Furuya Emoto I am president of the Diet (Dani: ok if anyone knows what title is given to the head of the Diet let me know :)). I came to this meeting as I will need to address the concerns of the government and what we can do to help. He bowed deeply to first the Light Warrior leader then to the Amazons that had entered during the confrontation.

Thank you Furuya-san come let us go to the conference room on the third floor. Normally we meet nextdoor but the elders must remain in the building today as they have several functions they must help coordinate. Alex told Furuya, it was unspoken between the leaders that Ran Koh would deal with the fighting and Amazons but when dealing with government officials or anyone where diplomacy was needed Alex would handle that.


End file.
